


Along Came A Spider

by ShingetsuMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to ???, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 206,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingetsuMoon/pseuds/ShingetsuMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People said the Widowmaker was cold and lifeless feeling nothing except at the moment of the kill. Tracer refuses to believe that. She knows there's still someone in there and she'll do whatever it takes to reach her and pull her out of Talon's grip. Even if it means risking her life getting the assassin's attention. There are many ways to try and build trust with someone like Widowmaker. Much healthier ways in fact. Willingly letting yourself get shot at was probably not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Replay

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Anxiety, panic attacks, mentions of PTSD
> 
> Please don't hurt me for this. Ever since learning about Lena/Tracer's past I can't help but imagine her having to deal with anxiety and PTSD. Especially in regards to her chronal accelerator. Although you do get to see Angela/Mercy being the Mom Friend so that counts for something right? No? OK sorry then.
> 
> I do plan on adding more to this story but I'm not sure how much. I don't have a definite idea in mind yet for a plot aside having a few more shorts planned out in my head and some Widowmaker/Tracer interactions. Mostly irritated Widowmaker and irrepressible Tracer bound and determined to drag her kicking and screaming back to the light. Or the morally gray, not so dark area of life at the very least.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I can't say when exactly but there will be more up soon!

 

* * *

The news of Tekhartha Mondatta's death spread like fire. Within minutes the Omnic's murder was being broadcast as breaking news. Then footage of the assassination was being shown. Video from a local news reporter showed Mondatta being escorted to a vehicle when an explosion sounded in the background. Then Mondatta turning around and the crack of a rifle sounding as his body fell back inside the open door of the vehicle with his lights already fading.

Tracer sighed heavily and muted the sound on the TV. They weren't saying anything new anyway. All they did was repeat the same news and show the same awful clip of Mondatta getting shot and falling to the ground.

A few people mentioned seeing her in the crowd with one saying that she had gotten distracted and looked concerned. This early om they only had rumors to go on, not concrete information but that didn't stop them from speculating on her involvement. To be fair many newscasters were going on the presumption that she had come to listen to the speech like anyone else but had then noticed the danger and tried to stop it. It was more positive then she expected but it didn't help take the sting out of her failure.

Rolling onto her back, Tracer stared up at the ceiling and let her mind replay everything. That shot was no accident. It wasn't lucky and it wasn't a coincidence. Widowmaker was far too good for that.

 _She knows me. As many times as we've fought already there's no way she hasn't picked up on my habits and abilities by now. Widowmaker knew I would blink out of the way in order to protect myself. In order to protect this,_ Tracer lifted her head enough to look down at the glowing circle on her chest. Dropping her head back she closed her eyes and put an arm over her face.

 _Someone like her doesn't just make a lucky shot. Not like that one. That shot was lined up perfectly. She saw an opportunity and she took it knowing I would move out of the way and leave Mondatta wide open. Knowing that I would never even think about who was behind me until it was too late. Because I can't afford to lose this,_ Tracer squeezed her eyes shut and placed a hand over the chronal accelerator on her chest.

She knew it had been a set up, she knew she wasn't Widowmaker's intended target, she knew logically that she was on the bed in her apartment alone and safe. But that didn't stop her heart from racing or her palms from sweating or her mind from panicking in terror over what _could_ have been and what _almost_ happened and what _had_ happened to her body before after the fighter jet accident.

Tracer squeezed her eyes shut even more and tried to calm down, tried to do what Angela told her and take deep breaths, not fighting it or suppressing it but just waiting for the emotions to pass by and her mind to settle down again.

A beeping sound alerted her and Tracer groaned but obediently got up and headed into the bathroom. Grabbing her pill case she dumped them into her palm and choked them down dry. Angela had finally convinced her to go on medication to help with her anxiety and PTSD but getting them to work properly was still a work in progress.

Looking up Tracer stared at herself in the mirror and saw how haggard she looked. She needed a bath. Not a shower. A bath. A nice long bubble filled soak while her mind worked things over. It wasn't like she would be getting a good night's sleep anyway. Might as well attempt to relax for a while before the nightmares came again. They always did after a scare like this.

Pulling her orange goggles off first she tossed them over her shoulder and back into the bedroom. Unclipping her harness she gently folded the straps and placed it on the counter before realizing she still needed to grab some clothes to wear to bed. They were just across the room.

Just.

Across.

The room.

 _Don't. Don't do this to yourself,_ Tracer thought with a shudder as panic started to claw at her throat all over again. _You're fine. You know how it works. You can still use your powers if the accelerator is within range. You've even gone a few days without it and without your powers when Winston needs to do a complete check and tune up on it. Everything is okay. It's just a few steps away._ She took a deep shuddering breath and forced it out slowly. Her hands were already shaking, desperate to grab the harness again.

 _You faced off against an assassin tonight. You can handle this,_ Tracer turned around and took the short steps to the bathroom door where she froze. Cursing herself she turned around and grabbed the harness off the counter, holding it to her chest as she stalked to her dresser.

 _Can't say I didn't try,_ she thought sourly. Grabbing some clothes and underwear she shuffled back to the bathroom and dumped the harness on the floor. A towel slipped down off the rack and fell on top of it but she had already turned her back. Dumping her clothes on the counter she went to the tub faucet. Turning the water on she dumped a generous amount of bubble bath in and let it get nice and warm. Sighing heavily she slipped out of her clothes, into the bathtub and became Lena Oxton once more.

As she sat there soaking in the tub her thoughts turned back to the fight earlier. Mondatta had been such a good being. A bright light of hope that the world badly needed right now. People listened to him. Omnics listened to him. Wherever he went he spread the hope that man and machine could live in peace, even live together in harmony. With him murdered the Omnic rebellions and uprisings against humans would flare up again. Even worse were the innocents on both sides who would be the biggest victims of all the violence.

 _There's going to be a Second Omnic Crisis for sure now. I should call Winston,_ Lena considered dropping her arm. Of course her cell phone was on her nightstand and there was no way she was dragging herself out of this warm bath to get it now.

 _He'll find out soon enough anyway,_ Lena thought sinking lower into the water and further into her own guilt. Not calling Winston would also be an excuse not to talk about her failure to save Mondatta tonight.

She had honestly gone there hoping just hear Mondatta speak. However, she had gone back and changed into her usual uniform instead knowing that someone like him could draw some less friendly types.

 _And I wasn't wrong was I?_ Lena closed her eyes as Widowmaker's smirk popped into her head.

 _Why? Why do this? Why kill an Omnic that was only trying to bring peace?_ Even as she asked the question earlier tonight on that rooftop she had known the answer well before Widowmaker laughed at her.

_Foolish girl._

Lena could hear her saying the words now.

Talon was responsible. Widowmaker belonged to them. They had taken a woman who stood for justice and peace and turned her into an assassin who killed for pleasure. For a cause she probably couldn't care less about if they were being honest. As far as Lena could tell Widowmaker didn't seem to particularly care about Overwatch or Talon or Omnics or really much of anything. Of course feeling little to no emotion these days was the reason likely reason for that.

Widowmaker didn't hate Overwatch and she didn't like Talon. She was their weapon to be aimed and fired at whatever they wanted. Simple as that. Aside from the most obvious signs there was no other way of telling just how far Widowmaker's reconditioning went. If they captured her and took her away from Talon would she even care? Or did they have such a hold on her that she would fight with everything she had to get back to them? Consciously or subconsciously? Did she even remember Amélie? Did she care?

Whatever the case Lena found it highly unlikely that Widowmaker cared about what Talon did or who they went after. Not on a personal level anyway. She seemed to live only for the next kill, the next fight, the next mission.

 _Maybe it's like a drug for her. The only thing that can make her feel anything now that Talon has dulled her to everything else. Maybe she stays partially because of the reconditioning and partially because they keep feeding her addiction. Maybe Talon reconditioned her to feel only feel real satisfaction when she kills,_ Lena opened her eyes again and stared at the wall.

_So why didn't she kill me?_

The thought had been hovering around in Lena's mind for a while now. It wasn't like Widowmaker wasn't skilled enough to take a killing shot. If she could predict her movements enough to set up a kill shot for Mondatta like she had tonight then there was no reason the assassin couldn't have found a way to eliminate her already. Tonight alone there had been plenty of chances to kill her. One sniper bullet was all it would take to rid the world of Tracer once and for all. Talon would probably throw a party over it. She had been a thorn in their side, or more accurately in their best assassin's side for ages now. But Widowmaker never took the shot. No matter how many times she found Tracer in her crosshairs she never finished the job.

Something about that was poking at her brain. Insisting that there was something there. Some connection to be found but she was too tired and too worn out to try and process what it was.

Lean growled and banged her head against the wall behind her. Sometimes she felt like she was finally unraveling the mystery that was Widowmaker and then a few moments later she felt like she was right back at the beginning all over again. Stuck trying to figure out a woman who was nothing like the person she had known before.

Reluctantly she set it aside for another day. There was nothing else she could do, no way to bring Mondatta back, and Overwatch was officially disbanded anyway.

Finishing up her bath she drained the water and dried herself off with the lone towel hanging on the rack. She had just finished putting some pajama pants and a large t-shirt on when she turned to the counter and realized her harness wasn't there.

Freezing Lena closed her eyes and opened them again but it still wasn't there. She was positive she had put it there. She _always_ put it there when she was taking a shower or bath.

Rushing out into the bedroom she quickly scanned the room but it wasn't on the bed. Hurrying over she looked under it to see if it had gotten shoved underneath but it wasn't there. It wasn't by the door or the window or on the TV stand or behind the TV stand or by her dresser or nightstand or behind the bed or in the drawers.

By the time Lena had finished tearing everything out of closet and throwing around everything that was on the floor as well as ripping she was shaking, her heart was slamming in her chest and sweat was pouring down her face. She felt dizzy and nauseous. It was a panic attack. She was having a panic attack. Or was that a symptom of her body starting to separate from reality around her again? It couldn't be happening this fast could it? Had the chronal accelerator malfunctioned? Had it disappeared? Could it disappear?

Where could it be? Where could she have put it? It had to be somewhere in the apartment. Had Widowmaker or a Talon agent followed her back here and taken it? Was it broken? Had it powered off and not recharged in a few seconds like it usually did? She had come in through the balcony window not the front door it had to be in the bedroom somewhere right?

Lena clutched her chest as her body shook again. She knew she was hyperventilating but she couldn't stop. Where was it? What happened to it? It couldn't just disappear could it?

 _The bathroom. Maybe I just overlooked it in the bathroom,_ Lena stood up on shaky legs and staggered to the bathroom. She blinked her eyes and realized that she had put one of the towels on the rack but the other had fallen onto the floor. Grabbing it she ripped it up off the ground and heard a familiar thunk. Freezing she stared in shock and relief at the calm glow of the chronal accelerator. Tossing the towel aside she fell to her knees and desperately clutched it to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

The roar of a jet engine and the wail of safety alarms sounded all around her and she slapped her hands over her ears to block it out.

 _its here. Your safe. You aren't going to disappear again. You aren't going to spend months in limbo. It's still here. You are here. I am here. This is your bathroom. Your apartment. Not the fighter jet. Not the past. Here. The present. Everything is fine. Everything is fine. Everything is fine._ _Everything is fine. Everything is fine. Everything is fine._ _Everything is fine. Everything is fine. Everything is fine._ _Everything is fine. Everything is fine. Everything is fine._

* * *

Angela Zeigler frowned at her mobile and tried again. She had seen the news reports about Mondatta's assassination as well as heard the rumors flying about Tracer's involvement. Unfortunately, Lena didn't seem to be answering now.

Chewing on her thumbnail she considered just leaving her alone and trying later. It wasn't like Lena couldn't handle herself in battle. She was far more equipped then Angela herself to perfectly honest but that didn't mean she couldn't get hurt.

 _Just one more time,_ Angela thought as the call went to voice mail. Hanging up she tried again but still no answer. Frustrated she glared at the device in her hands and paced around the room.

She knew that she mothered some of the other agents a bit too much sometimes, Lena in particular, but she couldn't help it. Besides the whole reason she had come to London to stay for a while was because Lena had been having more trouble with her anxiety and PTSD. It had taken a long time for Lena to finally feel comfortable talking about it and letting Angela see her so vulnerable. Now that she was accepting help Angela wasn't just about to leave her alone. Not when she knew how much that bothered Lena. Angela did have responsibilities back in Zurich but her responsibility to her friends came first.

 _I'll just head over to her apartment and check in on her,_ Angela decided as she turned to hunt for her keys and shoes.

* * *

"Hello? Lena? Are you here?" Angela asked as she slowly pushed the door open. When her knocks and bell ringing hadn't produced an answer she had used her spare key to let herself in.

Everything looked quiet out here but the bedroom lights were on. Lena did have the bad habit of coming in through the window by her fire escape despite having a perfectly good front door to use.

Advancing slowly, Angela tried to push the bedroom door open but it got caught on something. Shoving harder she opened it enough to slip inside and gasped in surprise at what she saw.

Lena's bedroom looked like a tornado had hit it. The closet was torn apart, the bed sheets were on the floor and everything else had been moved or tossed to random corners of the room. The TV was on mute and was silently replaying the shot of Mondatta being hit for what was probably the hundredth time.

Angela pursed her lips at that. People didn't need to see an innocent Omnic dying like that. Much less over and over again. She would turn it off but there was no telling where the TV remote was now. That just left the bathroom. The light was on and the door was wide open.

"Lena? Are you in there? Are you okay?" Angela called out. She carefully picked her way across the floor and over to the bathroom. Peeking inside she finally found Lena sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest. She looked like she was dressed for bed but she was desperately clutching her harness and chronal accelerator to her body.

Worse was the hollow, distant look in her eyes.

Stomach sinking, Angela went and crouched down next to her. Gently reaching out she put a hand on Lena's arm, rubbing it gently and the other hand she put on the back of her neck.

"Lena... Lena come back. Come back here, Lena," Angela said, her tone soft but firm.

It took a moment before Lena blinked her eyes rapidly and shook her head.

"I... I was... I was.." Lena stopped and closed her eyes. Angela wanted to know what happened to her tonight but she didn't ask and didn't press her. It took time but Lena finally shuddered and her fingers tightened on the harness in her hands until they turned white from the pressure.

"I came back after... after. I wanted to... I needed to de-stress so I took a bath. I must have dropped my harness on the floor. When I was done I got out and... and it wasn't there on the counter where I usually put it. I started to panic when I didn't see it in the bedroom. I started tearing everything apart but I couldn't find it and I started having a panic attack. I finally thought to look back here and there it was under one of my towels," Lena explained her voice barely a whisper.

"I failed to save Mondatta, I keep failing to save Widowmaker and I can't even take a bath anymore without... without..." her voice cracked and her buried her head in her arms.

Angela winced and wrapped her arms tightly around Lena, pulling her closer as her body shook and harsh sobs broke free from the her throat.

"It's okay, Lena. You are safe. You are still here and I'm right here with you okay?" Angela murmured into her hair. Lena nodded and buried herself further into the older woman's comforting embrace.

It was times like these that made Angela wonder if Overwatch had been more of a curse then a blessing.

* * *

 


	2. The Morning After

 

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay? I could have made something back at my apartment instead..." Lena asked for what was probably the fifth time in as many minutes.

"I'm fine. Really. It's a beautiful day and there's no reason we can't go out to eat somewhere. How are you feeling?" Angela countered also for what was probably the fifth time. She kept asking and Lena kept evading.

When Lena squirmed in her seat and buried her face in the restaurant menu Angela reached over and snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Lena Oxton don't make me keep asking," Angela said firmly. Lena jokingly liked to refer to that particular tone as her "mom voice." The one she only used when the young woman was being especially difficult or stubborn.

Sighing reluctantly, Lena pouted and glanced around at the small cafe but there was no one else there besides a skeleton crew of employees who were too busy staring at a TV to pay attention to them. Most citizens were still too afraid to go out after Mondatta's assassination last night.

"You know how I am. You were there last night and all through the early morning helping me with my nightmares. I'm tired. I'm frustrated. I'm anxious. I'm dealing with PTSD. The anxiety medication isn't working and messes with my appetite and I still can't figure out what's going on in Widowmaker's head," Lena finally confessed.

"Thank you," Angela said and handed the menu back to Lena. "I know the medication is difficult right now but if it's not working then we can try something else. All right? It will get better, its just going to take time," she reminded her.

Lena just hummed noncommittally and went back to perusing the menu. Angela sighed lightly and stirred her tea around as she thought.

"Amélie and I met for the first time right after I came to Overwatch. I was the youngest member to ever join up. Not everyone was happy about that, but her..." Lena stopped. Her eyes slid over to the news playing on a TV hanging in the corner before she turned and stared down at the table.

"I was so nervous that day. Worried about my age, worried they had the wrong person, worried that I couldn't live up to their expectations, worried I just wouldn't be good enough to hang with the big kids. When Amélie saw me she introduced herself right away. She was so friendly and encouraging. We didn't see each other very often and I wasn't... I wasn't nearly as close a friend as you were to her, not by a long shot. But whenever we did happen to be in the same area she always made time to spend with me. She never doubted for a moment that I belonged there. Not even when I doubted myself. She was always there if I needed to talk or if I needed encouragement," she ran a finger around the rim of her tea cup for a while in silence.

"We met at a cafe before... before the flight test. I was worried about making a mistake and she just laughed and reminded me that I was the best pilot Overwatch had. She..." Lena's voice cracked and she cleared her throat before continuing. "She promised me that everything would work out just fine. That I could take anything that machine threw at me. Then she gave me a hug and promised that... that you and her would be waiting for me on the ground when it was over. Said that we should have a girl's night out when I got my feet back on the ground to celebrate. Just the three of us," she whispered rubbing at her eyes.

"I remember that," Angela confirmed. "I saw Amélie later that same night. She told me how worried she was about you. She thought..." she stopped but Lena was already looking up at her, expectantly waiting for her to continue.

"She thought Overwatch leadership was pushing you too hard. Moving too quickly. It wasn't a matter of whether or not you were capable of doing it. She had no doubt you would do just fine. All of us did. Amélie was worried about the amount of pressure on you. She worried that you were feeling too much pressure to fit in. To prove that you really deserved your spot Overwatch when you had already done that several times over," Angela explained heavily. They had talked this over before but it still felt well not good exactly but like the weight on her shoulders was just a little bit lighter.

"When the ship disappeared... we were all devastated. Amélie especially. She told me so many times that she hadn't tried to stop you because she was worried it would only end up hurting and discouraging you even more. All of us could see that you were already feeling the pressure and expectations from Overwatch leadership. We didn't want to add to that by telling you not to do it," Angela confessed. It wasn't a pleasant memory and it still weighed heavily on her every day.

Lena was silent for a while as she drank her tea.

"By the time I finally reappeared again months later... Amélie was already gone, was already... Widowmaker now," Lena sadly recalled. Angela hated seeing her so down like this. She missed the chipper English girl who always had a laugh or a joke to tell.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you about Amélie until after Winston had created your chronal accelerator. Even if there was nothing you could have done... you still deserved to know about it," Angela said in apology. Lena pursed her lips and looked away her jaw clenched. Angela didn't blame her for being upset. At the time Lena had been furious. Angrier then she ever had been before or since. The tension between them over that particular incident had never really gone away either. She didn't push her to answer. Lena would talk when she was ready.

One of the servers finally tore himself away from the TV long enough to take their order. Once that was done Lena finally let out a heavy sigh and turned back to face her.

"I admit that most of it was for selfish reasons. I didn't tell you because I felt guilty," Angela finally admitted. Lena turned back to her with a questioning look. "I was there when... when we found Amélie. I insisted that I be included on the team in case... in case she was hurt or..." she let her sentence hand and took a sip of her tea instead. "I was there when she was brought back to Overwatch after Talon kidnapped her. I was the one who examined her. Several times actually, some of my own initiative and a few at her husband, Gérard's insistence. She displayed the usual signs I expected. Stress, trouble sleeping, reluctance to talk, mild depression. She said they hadn't hurt her and I couldn't find any physical damage. I thought... I thought she was showing normal signs of trauma and tried to treat those as best I could," Angela stopped and played with her hair as all of the guilt and shame from those memories came rushing back.

"I went to their house to check up on her and found Gérard dead. Smothered to death under a pillow with obvious fingerprints around his neck. I tried so hard to tell myself it wasn't true, that it couldn't have been her but all the evidence all pointed directly to Amélie. It was confirmed a few months after that when... when she showed up at the hospital in Zurich I usually work at. Killed an informant who was desperately seeking protection and willing to give us information about Talon in exchange," Angela said slowly. The words would always taste bitter in her mouth no matter how much time passed.

"You saw her? Did she... does she remember anything? From before I mean?" Lena asked. Angela closed her eyes and tried not to notice how much it hurt to hear just how much hope was in her voice.

"She did and she laughed right in my face when I called her name. Said that Amélie was weak and better off dead like Gérard. The only thing he had done was hold her back from realizing how strong she could be. Said that her name was Widowmaker now and if I ever called her everything else she'd put a bullet between my eyes. Then she jumped out of the open window and disappeared. The rest you already know," Angela responded honestly. She didn't want to hurt Lena even more but she wasn't going to lie either. Not anymore.

Lena visibly deflated and sighed in disappointment. She finished her tea and shoved the cup aside.

"So that answers the question of how much she remembers. Not that Talon would hide something she could just look up on her own I guess. Do you think she's..." Lena stopped and shook her head. She chewed on her spoon in thought for a while before continuing her train of thought. "I keep trying to figure her out. Figure out her way of thinking but I just can't pin it down. I mean clearly Talon reconditioned her. Her thinking, behavior and attitude are totally different now but she's not..." she paused again this time her face scrunched up in frustration.

"I can't think of the word but Widowmaker doesn't strike me as the blind believer type. It doesn't feel like she really even believes in Talon but she doesn't seem to hate Overwatch either. It's more like..." Lena paused and waved her spoon around in the air, "...like we're just an annoyance that keeps getting in the way. A fly that won't stop buzzing around her when she's trying to concentrate." She tapped her fingers on the table and straightened up in her seat.

"They didn't indoctrinate her," Angela said suddenly realizing what Lena was trying to say. "They reconditioned her, turned her into a weapon that clearly enjoys killing or at least a good chase but it's like they stopped there. Dulled emotions or not it doesn't make sense that Talon wouldn't impress loyalty to them on her unless they had another reason for it. Is that what you're getting at?" she asked and Lena nodded quickly her enthusiasm growing now.

"I mean... all right just follow me for a second here," Lena asked dropping her voice lower. "If Talon could go through the trouble to turn Widowmaker into what she is today then why would they let go of a chance to make her hate Overwatch? Their biggest enemy? I mean she's one of their best agents now. Why not make her unflinchingly loyal to them too? Even if her emotions are dulled they could have... impressed that on her somehow right?" she asked waiting just long enough for Angela to nod in confirmation.

"So why didn't they do it before and why haven't they done it now? I mean I'm one of the good guys and I know you don't pass up a golden opportunity like that," Lena asked urgently. Angela tapped a finger against her lips as she considered that.

"Brainwashing is certainly possible and has been done on plenty of people but it's also a big investment that can result in a smaller payoff then people realize. Brainwashing and indoctrination can be broken and even if it isn't it can make a person's behavior and thinking very rigid and inflexible. A person who is overzealous can end up turning on you just as quickly as someone who hates you. But if you can find something a person wants or needs..." Angela trailed off as a smile broke out across Lena's face.

"...then you can use it to turn a situation to your advantage. Whether that's a mercenary who only works for money, a good guy who needs information but refuses to kill hostages, or an assassin that needs to be flexible enough to get the job done without being a danger to the very people she's working for," Lena said excitedly.

"Talon didn't try to get rid of her free will. Because someone who serves because they _want_ to is far more valuable then a person who does it because they feel they _have_ to," she continued. Her words were rushing out faster now and Angela was half surprised the young woman wasn't vibrating in her seat from excitement.

"Maybe there is something physical that Widowmaker needs from Talon to survive. Some drug or whatever. Maybe there isn't. Maybe she just stays with them because the only thing that makes her feel something, feel anything anymore is hunting someone down like," Lena faltered and swallowed hard, "Like Mondatta." She looked sad but took a deep breath and stoically forged ahead with her point.

"I think she's addicted to the thrill of the hunt.. of chasing and killing something or finding something or just facing off against someone good enough to really challenge her," Lena said her eyes glowing with determination. Now it all clicked together in Angela's mind and she realized where this was heading.

"Lena... no. No! Don't even go there!"Angela started in warning but her friend was already off again.

"Just think about it Angela! Why hasn't Widowmaker killed me yet? Even wounded me with a bullet? How many times have we fought? How many times have I chased her or been chased down by her? How many times have we faced off and ended on a stalemate? She could have killed me last night, Angela. I know that. Several times in fact but she didn't. She had a perfect opportunity to quite literally shoot me in the back while I was down and _she didn't take it._ She just turned around, got on some fancy Talon jet and flew off," Lena said, pointedly ignoring the firm disapproving look Angela was shooting her way.

"I know I messed up last night and left myself open, but she had the shot and she didn't take it. Why wouldn't she take the chance to kill someone who is consistently bugging her and getting in the way of her missions?" Lena demanded strongly. Angela closed her eyes and turned away.

"Because toying with you is more satisfying," Angela opened her eyes and turned back to her friend. "Maybe she does enjoy playing with you like a cat with a bird, but that could prove just as dangerous Lena. Widowmaker isn't the person we knew. Amélie is gone and she's not coming back. How could she after everything Talon did to her? After the reconditioning she went through? Even if Widowmaker did break from the organization for some reason she's not..." she stopped herself when she realized her voice was rising. "Psychologically she's just never going to be the person she was. I don't even know if it's possible," Angela had to fight back the tears that were filing her eyes but Lena still noticed and her eyes softened in sympathy.

"I... I'm sorry. I know that," Lena said more gently this time. "I know I got really excited there and I didn't mean to..." Lena stopped and blew her hair out of her eyes. "I understand how serious this situation is. How deadly Widowmaker is and how much danger I'm in every time I face her. Honestly I do," she promised. "I know Widowmaker is never going to suddenly have a good memory of her former life and decide to turn things around. She's never going to have a flash of conscience and decide to fight for the greater good... but what if we could get her there? Not right away, but slowly? Eventually? If Talon is using her to their advantage then why can't we do the same? Give her something that interests her even more and use that to try and help her? Even if Widowmaker isn't really..." Lena stopped and frowned deeply a thoughtful look crossing her face before she shook her head and got back on track.

"Maybe Amélie is gone. Maybe that person I knew, that you cared about as a best friend, as a sister is dead forever and maybe there is nothing we can do but mourn that loss and let her go," Lena admitted slowly, "...but if there's still a chance to help the woman who calls herself Widowmaker... then I can't... I _won't_ pass that chance up. Even if it means risking my life each time I try. Maybe we can't bring back Amélie. Not ever. But that doesn't mean Widowmaker isn't worth saving. That doesn't mean it isn't worth it to at least try and turn her back to our side," Lean finished. Her eyes were burning with hope and determination.

A dozen arguments popped into Angela's mind and then fizzled out but she still had to try something.

"I don't want to lose you too, Lena. I understand wanting to help. She was my friend too, my best friend. Amélie was like family, like a sister to me but I don't want to get a call one day that you're dead at Widowmaker's hands because you misjudged her," Angela countered her voice cracking on the words.

"It's bad enough that I had to lose Amélie to Talon... I don't want to end up without you as well because Talon's hold on Widowmaker is too strong," Angela confessed. "I know I can't stop you. You're a grown woman now but I... I regretted not telling you something once because I didn't want to hurt your feelings and I can't do that again," she added knowing how desperate she sounded.

Lena leaned over the table and took her hands, squeezing them tightly.

"And I don't want to hurt you anymore either. You've suffered enough but I have to do this. I'll never be able to forgive myself if I don't at least try to help Widowmaker," Lena responded softly.

Angela nodded, tears already slipping down her face.

"I know... I know you... you need to do this. I just really hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I, Angela. So do I."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this up sooner then I expected honestly. But all the love and comments and follows and favorites have definitely helped bolster my enthusiasm! I'm glad so many people enjoyed the first chapter and the way I presented Tracer and Widowmaker.
> 
> I also have to add that my analogy of Overwatch being nothing more then an annoyance to Widowmaker comes partially from what we've already seen with her and know about her, and partially from a few lines in the actual game. I was playing a match the other day and there was a Tracer and Widowmaker on our team. We were waiting to leave our base/safe area/starting point when Tracer suddenly said "Whatcha looking at?" to which Widowmaker immediately replied, "An annoyance."
> 
> Not an enemy, not someone she hates, just an annoyance. Of course if Widowmaker's emotions are dulled from her reconditioning then she really isn't capable of hating anyone or anything is she? Not even Overwatch. Anything that gets in her way would be irritating at most. But she wouldn't be capable of feeling loyalty to Talon either. So while my thoughts were already heading down that road those in-game lines definitely helped to give me some inspiration.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one as well and I promise that the next chapter will be about Widowmaker herself!


	3. Hazardous Occupation

 

* * *

It was widely known, or widely assumed that Talon was an organization of criminals. Terrorists, thieves, murderers and other associated lowlifes. Most of them knew it and many had once been a part of Blackwatch, the secret part of Overwatch that generally handled all the dirty worth the "real heroes" couldn't be associated with. Or in many cases that they weren't even aware of. All those rumors of corruption within Overwatch had to come from somewhere after all.

The point remains that while Talon members and different groups within Talon may work together they also accept the fact that they all operate on the dark side of the law. However, if you were to ask them who among them was the best, the most heroic, many would come up with a single name.

Adriana Weiss.

Not her real name in any way since most people took on pseudonyms upon joining the organization but it was the name many knew her by. She didn't join Talon out of any love for them or hatred for Overwatch. She, like a surprising number within the organization, joined up simply because they paid well and promised three meals a day. The Omnic Crisis had torn many families and homes apart. Finding a place to live that wasn't in a slum, a warzone, or a refugee camp could be hard enough. Getting a job that made enough money to _stay_ in a nice safe place once you found one was even harder.

Adriana wasn't a soldier or a pilot. Her skills with a gun were middling at best but she did test higher then anyone else when it came to negotiation and manipulation. So Reaper saw in her the potential to fill a particular need within Talon. A job that many had tried and subsequently been tossed out of.

To be honest Adriana did many things that most would consider terribly mundane. Shopping, cooking, cleaning, deciding what entertainment to keep the house she worked at stocked with, occasionally choosing new furniture, gardening and other housekeeping needs. The job description itself was exceedingly simple for a criminal organization like Talon, leading many to wonder what the problem was until they realized the client she worked for.

Truly everything that was involved in Adriana Weiss' job could be summed up with one simple phrase.

Keep Widowmaker occupied.

* * *

Widowmaker stretched her arms over her head and pulled her tactical visor off as she walked through the door of the sprawling French villa. As expected Adriana was already there waiting.

"May I take your things ma'am?" Adriana asked even as Widowmaker dumped her visor into the woman's hands.

"Clean it thoroughly and make sure to inspect it. One of the screens on the left side seems to be responding a bit slower then the others. I'll clean my rifle myself," Widowmaker responded as her heels clicked on the tile floor.

She was back home again or in what passed for a home. She much preferred to be out on a mission then lounging around here but after Mondatta's death Talon's focus would be shifting to finding and flushing out Overwatch agents as they no doubt responded to the Second Omnic Crisis that would likely arise from this. That meant a long stretch of sitting around doing nothing while she waited for more orders. The thought of it was already making her twitch.

"I saw the assassination all over the news. Was it a good shot my lady?" Adriana asked her. The question made Widowmaker pause as her thoughts were interrupted. It took a moment to drag her mind to process the distraction.

A wicked smile pulled at her lips as she thought back to the chase and to that excellent aerial shot.

"It was _magnifique_ ," Widowmaker answered with a growing smile at the memory. "It's been such a very long time since I've had a challenge like that. Truly my finest yet," she added with a sigh. The satisfaction of a successful kill was still pulsing through her. "I can't remember the last time I felt so... _alive_ ," she hummed closing her eyes and remembering the flash of surprise and panic in Tracer's eyes seconds before she blinked out of the way leaving Widowmaker with the perfect killing shot just as she predicted. There had been a brief moment, a _very_ brief one, where she worried that she might miss her chance due to that infernal teleporting pest.

"It was a mission truly worthy of my skills," Widowmaker added, pausing to take her long boots off. The flexible metal and fabric had saved her on many occasions and she was sure to take excellent care of them in turn.

"A fine occasion to celebrate then. Shall I make you something? I have a nice steak from the market and vegetables fresh from the garden this morning that I could cook for you as well as a fine white just a year old from the nearby vineyard," Adriana offered once again distracting Widowmaker from her thoughts even as her mood started to sour over the thought of being cooped up here while awaiting the next mission briefing from Talon. That of course was Adriana's job, to keep Widowmaker distracted while she was back here and it was one that she performed splendidly.

"That will be fine. Medium well and the wine lightly chilled. Leave my visor for later and set my boots aside as well. They need to be polished," Widowmaker directed after a moment of thought before heading to her room to change.

On the one hand being an assassin incapable of feeling much emotion, aside from the thrill of the chase and the final kill, meant that Widowmaker accomplished with her missions with brutal efficiency. However that also left her open to something else.

Boredom.

When you can't feel much aside from irritation and pleasure at hunting others it can make what downtime you do have incredibly dull. It could be extremely difficult to keep Widowmaker occupied when she was back at her villa and didn't have a mission to go on. Nothing she did, saw, watched, played, or read could really elicit much emotion from her. At best a faint stirring of interest was as good as it got and by now Adriana had become a pro at keeping Widowmaker's interest on something other then how dreadfully bored and increasingly irritated she was getting.

Widowmaker didn't believe in heroes and she couldn't exactly feel gratitude anymore but she did realize that things would be a lot different and likely a lot worse if not for Adriana's skill at keeping her moods in check. Boredom or not a gilded cage was better then a dark prison in her opinion.

After changing into some more casual clothes Widowmaker followed her nose out to the patio where Adriana was cooking a steak on the grill outside. The smell at least did pique Widowmaker's interest. Eating back here was certainly better then the soldier rations she had to choke down while out on an extended mission. Dulled emotions didn't meant a dulled sense of taste after all.

She stood there for a moment watching Adriana cook until a familiar shiver skittered up her spine.

"Well hello you too, Reaper," Widowmaker said without turning around.

"Looks like you had a successful hunt despite interference from Overwatch," he growled from behind her.

"Technically Overwatch is disbanded," Widowmaker replied evenly as Adriana pulled a bottle of white wine out from a mini fridge and poured a glass for her. By now she was used to Reaper and other high ranking Talon members popping in and didn't even give him a glance over her shoulder.

"You know what I mean," Reaper countered. Turning around slowly, Widowmaker sipped her wine and savored the taste before answering.

"Did you actually have something important to say or is this another, 'kill your toys, don't play with them' speech again?" Widowmaker asked him. She wasn't surprised to see him suddenly appearing out of thin air especially after such a high profile assassination but that didn't mean she felt like feeding his ego either. Still if he was going to glower at her from the shadows then the least he could do was provide her with some momentary interest.

"The girl is going to be a problem if she continues to show up like this. As is that monkey. They need to be eliminated and the locations of all the remaining Overwatch agents discovered," Reaper reminded her. Widowmaker just rolled her eyes.

"Then do something about it. You know where the ape is don't you? Charge in and steal the information. Isn't that what you do? I hardly think you need my approval but if so then I'd be happy to give it," Widowmaker said with a smirk knowing how much it irritated him. She may not be able to have fun anymore but she could seek to alleviate some of her boredom.

"Let me rephrase this then. Why do you keep playing around with the girl? If she becomes a bigger problem..." Reaper began only to be interrupted when Widowmaker put her glass down and sauntered up to him.

"Then I'll shoot her between the eyes personally. But she isn't a problem yet now is she? She's all bark and no bite. A fly buzzing around annoyingly that is doing nothing more then harassing me and distracting you from bigger things," Widowmaker paused and lifted her chin slightly even as Reaper tensed at her invasion of his personal space.

"Tracer... interests me and she's one of the few who can present me with a satisfying challenge. So if you really see that much harm in me toying with her then I can always get rid of her and then find someone else to occupy my time. I _have_ always wanted to know if your Shadow Step is fast enough to outrun my sniper bullets," Widowmaker told him making sure that her warning was clear.

Reaper growled at her and backed up but he didn't argue further. One point in her favor.

"Besides even with Tracer's appearance I still made that shot and got rid of Mondatta as expected didn't I? So I don't believe you or anyone else has anything legitimate to complain about for once. Now go before you ruin what little gray mood I have left," she said dismissing him.

Reaper was clearly not pleased but she really didn't care. Let him pull off a shot like that while chasing down an Overwatch agent and then they could talk. Until then he could find someone else to go pout to.

Besides who did he think he was showing up at her private villa like this? He should be glad she didn't just take her gun and...

"It seems there are some wild boars back in the area. I thought you might be interested in doing some hunting while you're back. I've heard they taste excellent if cooked properly," Adriana suddenly cut in.

Widowmaker dragged her attention away and glanced over at the woman who was now cutting up some vegetables.

"Stop that. I was just in the middle of a wonderful image of how nice it would be to use Reaper as target practice," she chastised.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean ma'am," Adriana replied innocently. She was of course just doing her job. Distracting Widowmaker before her foul moods could develop or deepen as well as finding ways to keep her mildly interested in something.

"Of course you don't," Widowmaker said dryly. "Hunting sounds fine put it on the schedule. Do we still have those jars in storage?" she added as an idea occurred to her.

"The ones that shatter so nicely when you shoot them? I believe so. Would you like me to paint them with Reaper's face and set them up on the shooting range for you later on?" Adriana offered her.

"Mmm, _tu lis dans mes pensées_ ," Widowmaker said with a pleased hum.

"I try my best ma'am."

That done Widowmaker went back to sipping her wine as her thoughts drifted back to King's Row. While it was hardly pleasing having Tracer show up like that to interrupt she had still managed to pull off a wonderful shot.

 _Truly magnifique_ , she thought lounging in a chair as the smell of steak filled the air. After all the fights they'd had so far she was starting to pick up on Tracer's habits. Annoyance or not she at least provided a break from the usual monotony of her existence. The satisfaction of a good shot, while pleasurable, could be infrequent and was always irritatingly brief. Soon replaced by the dull, empty void inside her that Talon had tried so hard to condition into her. The emptiness she tried her best to ignore.

Widowmaker had no problem admitting that toying with Tracer was the only real indulgence she allowed herself. The only one that Talon frowned upon but ultimately did nothing about. After all everyone knew about the assassin's capricious moods when she got bored enough. Better to let her play with an Overwatch agent like a cat with a bird then to risk her turning and using them for target practice instead. There was a big difference between controlling someone and keeping them on a leash and no one at Talon was foolish enough to believe anything other then that Widowmaker was on a leash. One that could seem very, very thin at times when she was pressed on something she didn't feel inclined to change her opinion about.

Better to let Widowmaker soothe her irritation then to risk being the target of her next "training session." She had gotten away with shooting targets off the heads and out of the hands of Talon agents once before Reaper appeared to scowl at her and warn her away from maiming their best operatives. Who did he think he was anyway? Like she would ever miss a shot that easy.

So Reaper backed off, Widowmaker went back to her job undistracted and the game continued. Not that Tracer seemed to be trying particularly hard to kill her. Probably still holding on to feelings about her past friend. A pitiful weakness that was likely to only result in Widowmaker eventually getting tired of their games and killing her personally or in the woman getting captured and tortured by Talon. Widowmaker didn't stop to dwell on the way her slowly beating heart clenched just the slightest bit at that thought.

One habit that she had picked up on lately was the fact that Tracer could always be counted on to panic and blink away if her harness was damaged or threatened. She couldn't survive normally anymore without it.

Widowmaker had done her research. While she did have a few memories of Lena Oxton, she wasn't fully aware of what had happened after Lena's accident since it took place while Amélie  was undergoing a more thorough reconditioning by Talon. So instead Widowmaker had hacked into the network at a supposedly secret Overwatch base and copied all the files she could find on Lena Oxton. It wasn't a lot of information but it did fill in the blank spot about Lena's accident. She hadn't touched files on anyone else though as they were of no interest to her. She certainly hadn't told Reaper about her adventures in hacking either. He was even more of a pest then Tracer was and she did not need him popping up in the middle of the night demanding to know how she did it and why she didn't get the locations of more Overwatch agents while she was in their systems. Somehow Widowmaker doubted the answer "because I couldn't care less about what Overwatch does" would be a satisfying answer.

The memory of how Tracer frantically checked her chronal accelerator had after dodging was still clear in mind. But the more Widowmaker reflected on it the more her satisfaction at making the shot started to slip, replaced by another emotion. One that was decidedly more unpleasant. One that made her insides squirm and her cold dead heart ache just enough to make her squirm the slightest bit in her chair.

Widowmaker scowled as irritation curled within her. Downing the rest of her wine in one long swallow she got up to pour herself some more.

"All done my lady. Would you like some steak sauce to go with it?" Adrina asked handing Widowmaker a plate of steak and grilled vegetables with one hand even as she poured out more wine with the other.

"No this is fine," Widowmaker said pulling away from her thoughts as Adrina nodded and turned back to the task of cleaning the grill. She had just sat down at the table again when she thought of something.

"Adriana?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you afraid of me?" Widowmaker asked curiously. Adriana paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder.

"Intimidated is the word I would choose. I'm well aware that I'm the only Talon agent to last this long working here. I'm aware that you kill for a living and could easily kill me with or without your rifle if you so desired. I know you have taken part in torturing others before when information was needed and that the only real satisfaction and pleasure you feel any more is from death," Adrina answered honestly and without hesitation.

"But?"

"But you've never hurt me. Never touched me or spoken to me in an abusive manner. Never even raised your voice at me. Never tried to scare me for your own interests, threatened me or my..." Adriana stopped abruptly but she didn't look afraid at her slip up, she just looked sad. Clearing her throat she turned around and started scrubbing harder at the grill instead.

"You've never done anything personally to make me believe that my life would be in danger. So while I am intimidated by you I'm not necessarily scared of being around you, no," she stated instead.

 _Interesting,_ Widowmaker considered before going back to sipping her wine. She couldn't say she felt anything in particular but it was... nice in some small way to be around someone who didn't cringe in fear at the sight of her.

 _Hmm, perhaps not nice but it makes me far less irritated,_ she mentally corrected. Idly she wondered who Adriana had started to mention. A family member? Lover? Spouse? It didn't particularly matter.

Talon frowned deeply on "personal attachments" but that didn't stop members from secretly, or not so secretly having personal lives. As long as it didn't affect their work then most just turned a blind eye. It wasn't unusual for Talon members to send the money they made back home to friends or loved ones. While no one in the group would claim to be good, not all of them were bent on causing chaos, destruction, or the total elimination of Overwatch either.

Widowmaker slammed the lid on her thoughts before they could even begin to drift to Amélie's past life. There was no place in her heart for that now. Not anymore. Not ever again. Not as long as Talon was...

"I'm going to clean my rifle. Let me know when the shooting range is set up," Widowmaker said sharply. Standing up she walked back inside before Adriana had a chance to answer and try to distract her.

Taking a deep breath, Widowmaker let it out and focused on her slow, cold heartbeat instead. There was no room in her life for emotions. For dwelling on what little she remembered of the past. No space for anything other then the satisfaction of the kill and the anticipation of the next mission. She already knew the price of feeling too deeply and she was not interested in paying it.

Instead she focused on the killing shot she had made in London, on the memory of a job well done and on the satisfaction of getting the better of that annoying pest Tracer despite her interference. She felt nothing else. Could feel nothing else. Only what Talon allowed her. Only just enough to occasionally have the pleasure of feeling alive. Maybe if she kept telling herself that enough she would finally believe it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! I'm glad I finally got to write about Widowmaker and even Reaper! Yes, I freely admit I am one of those people who primarily uses Reaper while playing the game. There will be more angst, more Tracer coping with her PTSD, and interactions between her and Widowmaker. Hopefully soon.
> 
> I also want to take the time to comment on how I plan to develop the tense relationship between Widowmaker and Tracer. I want them to go from enemies to a grudging friendship. Grudging for Widowmaker at least. I do love Widowtracer but I also want to be realistic about what our blue skinned assassin has gone through with Talon, with being reconditioned and with her emotions being dulled or stripped away. She's got some really big steps to make just to be able to view Lena and Angela as equals again, as more then just toys for her own personal amusement. Not to mention eventually coming to terms with what Talon did to her which is going to be a lovely angsty mess in and of itself.
> 
> That's not to say that Tracer won't be falling deeper and deeper into her feelings over Widowmaker, much to Angela's increasing panic and dismay, just that I want to be balanced. Not just throw them headlong into things.
> 
> It's going to be a tense, emotional and definitely angst filled ride for all involved! Along with cheesy catchphrases from Lena, worried mom Angela and an increasingly exasperated and conflicted Widowmaker. Mostly because of Lena's dogged determination not to play nice and just let herself get shot at when Widowmaker feels like it.
> 
> Another chapter will be coming soon!


	4. Ask Me A Question

 

* * *

Widowmaker hummed to herself as she eyed the target through her scope. The Omnic was sitting in the otherwise unoccupied apartment watching a news report about escalating violence in Russia. She could make out the words filtered through her visor's audio pick up as the newscaster droned on about the Omnium factory coming back online and a Second Omnic Crisis.

To Widowmaker's surprise she had been pulled away from her down time at her French villa for a mission far sooner then she expected. Now she was on a rooftop in Germany staring down the scope of her rifle once again. Not that she could complain. Being out for a mission was always more interesting.

The target in question this time was someone who had seen a Talon operation happening. The Omnic worked as a janitor at a local university and had been there when Talon operatives snuck in and stole copies of some rather detailed research on how nanotechnology affected the brain. It wasn't until they had stopped to scrub the security videos that one of the Talon infiltrators noticed the Omnic watching them from just out of their line of sight. By then it was too risky to go back inside. So instead they sent their best assassin to get rid of the threat.

A human mentioning that they saw something suspicious probably wouldn't warrant much attention, especially with no evidence left behind to prove it. Omnic's however stored all of their memories on specialized hard drives. If it decided to speak up all it had to do was bring up the information and show the video footage to the police.

Of course a single bullet could eliminate that possibility.

Widowmaker continued humming as she decreased the power slightly and adjusted for the wind. Her finger moved to the trigger preparing to fire.

The Omnic suddenly turned to face the door and stood up but didn't move. A second later a woman with light brown skin and dyed blue and purple hair walked into view. She threw her arms around the Omnic's neck, hugging them in a way that suggested more then just friendship. The Omnic shook their head and took the woman's hand before going back to sit on the couch next to her talking and gesturing to the TV.

Widowmaker narrowed her eyes and adjusted the audio filters on her headset to block out the TV.

"There has to be something we can do. The police..." the woman complained.

"The police are more likely to convict me then to listen to me. You know that," the Omnic gently replied.

"I... I know and I hate that so much. Especially now with the violence in Russia again with that factory thing starting up again?" she stopped and sighed. "Maybe I should say something instead."

"That would likely compound the issue. A person known to be romantically involved with an Omnic is controversial enough as it is. Bringing up what I saw would only lead to more questions and possibly more trouble then just me speaking up alone. I don't want you to get hurt," the Omnic said and squeezed her hand tightly.

"There has to be something. Can we copy the video and have someone edit it so that it doesn't lead back to you?"

"That... could work if we were careful but right know I'm just not sure. Especially after what happened to Mondata. Just promise you won't do anything on your own. Please?"

"I wont. Just as long as you promise to be careful. Maybe we should just move. I've heard there are safer places where Omnic citizens can live in safety."

Widowmaker turned off the audio as they turned to discussing something else. Technically speaking the Omnic was still in sight. It would be easy look through her scope again and take him out with one bullet even with the woman sitting next to him.

Still she kept hesitating.

The hunt. The chase. The thrill of hitting her target were the only things that really made her feel alive anymore but that didn't mean she went around shooting indiscriminately. Even during the chase between her and Tracer on the rooftops of King's Row she had been careful not to kill the policemen on the roofs. Granted they would have some nasty bruises and maybe some cracked ribs from her rifle bullets slamming into their kevlar vests but they were still alive. There was no point in shooting someone if there was another way of obtaining what she needed.

Her instructions for Mondata were to kill him. Period. Her instructions here were to eliminate the threat. That didn't necessarily mean the Omnic had to die in order for that to be accomplished.

Satisfied with her reasoning, Widowmaker stood up and rested her rifle across her shoulders as a better idea came to her. Now she just needed to wait for them both to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

The Omnic was the first one to register that someone was in the room. His eyes lit up as his systems woke up from rest mode. He froze upon seeing Widowmaker there leaning casually against the wall, but his gaze quickly turned to the sleeping woman beside him. His hands reached over to touch her and his body relaxed when she murmured and burrowed further into the covers.

"She's fine. Just a simple dose I gave her to make sure she stayed asleep. The one I'm really here for is you," Widowmaker explained smoothly and quietly. The Omnic kept his eyes on the woman for a few long seconds before looking up at her and sliding out of the bed. She couldn't help but notice that he was wearing pajama pants with the Overwatch logo on them.

 _Ugh, even some of the civilian Omnics love them,_ Widowmaker thought, her eye twitching in irritation as one Overwatch hero in particular popped into her mind. One that never sat still and used incredibly stupid catchphrases.

Pushing that out of her mind she refocused on the task at hand as the Omnic walked over to her. Widowmaker followed him out of the bedroom and into the living room where he turned back to around to look at her.

"This is about what I saw isn't it? At the University?" he asked her in a soft voice. When she nodded in confirmation he lowered his head and was silent for a moment.

"Did you come here to kill me? Or to take me away?" he added quietly.

"Killing you _would_ be the simplest way to keep you from talking or showing anyone what you saw that night," Widowmaker responded even as her mind turned to what would happen if she brought him back alive. Talon would strap him into a chair or onto a table, hook up their machines to his brain and rip out...

Widowmaker stopped there and closed her eyes for a moment as hot anger and rage flooded her.

 _Don't go there. Not there. Not those memories. You know what happens when you do,_ she thought hurrying to push those forbidden thoughts back into the closed part of her mind where they were supposed to stay hidden and buried. Already her head was tensing and throbbing with a headache. With a warning.

Inhaling slowly and deeply, Widowmaker held it for a moment and let it out and as much anger as she could along with it. She locked the memories away and buried the emotions they carried before they could turn to hate and her slight headache into something far more dangerous.

"However," Widowmaker finally continued, "I... dislike killing if I feel there is no reason for it. So here's what you're going to do," she paused and walked up closer. To his credit the Omnic was staying surprisingly calm, clearly more worried about his sleeping girlfriend being hurt then himself.

More memories. More emotions. More...

Widowmaker fought not to let her grimace show as more then a flinch of her eyes as pain lanced through her head. She breathed in and out again letting the emotion bleed out until the pain faded and her tight heart relaxed.

Clearing her throat she reached up and pulled a small USB drive out from a hidden compartment in her helmet. She tossed it to the Omnic who fumbled to catch it and stared at it before looking up at her curiously.

"You will download your original memory files of the incident to that. Once it's done you will perform a hard erase on yourself to remove all memory traces of what you saw as well as discussions of what you saw," Widowmaker directed him. Thanks to advances in technology storage Omnic's were able to carry staggering amounts of digital storage in a very, very small space. This allowed them to store memories and data they deemed important just like any other computer. And like any other computer, that data could be moved, downloaded somewhere else and erased.

 _And still we use USB drives and SD cards for everything,_ Widowmaker thought scornfully.

"It will be as if I never saw anything. I will know the memories were taken from me but there will be no way to recover them... and no reason to come after me again as you will have the only remaining proof," the Omnic's eyes glowed brighter as he realized what she wanted. His hands closed around the USB drive and he stared down at it silently before looking back up at her.

"If I do this... we'll really be safe?" he pressed sounding urgent for the first time since he had woken up to find an assassin standing there in his apartment.

"I would advise moving, but yes. With no memory of the incident and no other evidence available you will no longer be considered a threat," Widowmaker said crossing her arms. Now she was starting to get impatient and the Omnic evidently picked up on it.

Walking over to the couch he sat down and inserted the USB drive into a slot on the side of his head. A small light on the USB drive flashed orange to show it was in use and about 15 seconds later it turned green signalling the job was done. He pulled it back out and handed it to her.

"Thank you for allowing me to live," he said gratefully. He didn't wait for her to reply though, instead within a few seconds all his lights went dark and he slumped forward. The six lights on his forehead flashed different colors as he wiped his memories and worked to reset himself.

Widowmaker put the USB drive back into its compartment in her visor and readied her grappling hook. She could wait around and check to make sure that he really did wipe everything but there was no need. He would do exactly as he said if only out of worry for his girlfriend.

Another job done. Perhaps not as satisfying as a good hunt but killing him could have brought up more problems then it solved. It would have been sloppy and Widowmaker was never sloppy. Even if someone did investigate and come to him to ask questions about whether he saw anything that night, which they likely would do soon, it wouldn't get them anywhere. An Omnic civilian with wiped memories was clearly a sign of someone covering their tracks. Ultimately though with no way to get evidence or testimony from him it would be a dead end and get stuffed into a case file and left there to collect dust. Literally or figuratively. On the other hand to get a call about a dead Omnic who was the only potential witness to a crime? Shot by an assassin just like Mondata was on the other side of the city? That would raise questions and comparisons that Talon didn't need. No it was much better to leave things this way.

Widowmaker turned and slipped out of the window and onto the fire escape. She grappled across the roof in front of her and was in the process of retracting her grappling hook when she heard a familiar sound. It wasn't quite a pop or a hiss but it was the unmistakable sound of air being displaced and Widowmaker felt a rare chill race across her skin as the air hit her. It was unbelievably cold even at just a slight brush. Something like that could only mean one thing.

"Evenin' love! We really should stop meetin' like this shouldn't we?"

Widowmaker's lips curled up into a smirk upon hearing Tracer's familiar accent behind her.

Perhaps this night wouldn't turn out to be so dull after all.

* * *

Tracer squeaked in surprise as Widowmaker suddenly appeared behind her, sweeping her legs out from under her and slamming the butt of her rifle into her stomach as she fell. With the wind driven out of her Tracer went crashing to the ground forgetting for a moment to try and blink away and put more distance between them.

They had been dancing across the rooftops for close to an hour now and Widowmaker showed no signs of tiring. Tracer had tried to set up a trap only to have Widowmaker kick her own pulse bomb straight back at her forcing her to recall back a few seconds to avoid the explosion.

Of course as soon as she did so Widowmaker had popped up to body slam her.

Groaning, Tracer opened her eyes just as Widowmaker placed a foot on her chest pressing down slightly on her chronal accelerator. She wanted to fire back a snarky comment but was too busy squirming in pain and trying to get air back in her lungs. So instead she grunted and started coughing as her lungs started working again and beautiful, sweet air filled her again. Okay technically it was more smoggy London air then clean air but that was a minor detail.

"You do realize chérie..." Widowmaker said with a slow drawl, "...that you have the bad habit of not looking at what's behind you before you teleport, no?"she had that infuriating smirk on her face as she said it to.

 _Stupid assassin. I'd show her if I could move,_ Tracer thought with another painful grimace. Coughing she finally got enough breath up to speak.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future," Tracer replied. She froze as Widowmaker lowered her rifle using the muzzle to tilt her chin up slightly.

"And why should I just let you walk out of here?" Widowmaker asked with a small tilt of her head.

"Because of my charming personality?" Tracer asked cheekily despite the cold press of metal against her chin. Widowmaker snorted at that.

"Um, because of my amazing catch phrases? You know you love the catch phrases," she tried again only to have Widowmaker narrow her eyes with irritation.

"No? Fine be a stick in the mud then," Tracer grumbled. She squawked suddenly as Widowmaker pressed the tip of the gun against her throat. Scrambling around for an answer she tried again.

"Because I asked nicely and I'm more fun alive then dead?" Tracer asked hopefully. The fact that Widowmaker hadn't killed her yet already was already giving more weight to her theory that the assassin enjoyed toying with her on some level. Well maybe not "enjoyed" exactly but it did seem to interest her at least.

Although there was still the fact that Widowmaker had yet to answer. It took a long agonizing minute, a full minute because Tracer counted all the seconds, before Widowmaker pulled her gun back from where it was pressing against Tracer's throat.

" _Fun_ would be stretching the boundaries of my tolerance quite a bit," Widowmaker finally stated. "However... _interest_... now that is a better word. Now if only you could learn how to keep your mouth shut a bit more," she added with a heavy sigh. She took her foot off Tracer's chest and stepped back. She lifted her arm, clearly getting ready to fire her grappling hook and leave.

"Wait!" Tracer called out, scrambling to her feet. Widowmaker paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you let that Omnic live? Why him and not Mondata?" she asked urgently. Widowmaker's face didn't register the slightest hint of surprise on learning that Tracer had been watching her. Instead she just stared back with a calm, frustratingly blank gaze.

"Does it always make that sound when you... teleport like that?" Widowmaker asked suddenly.

"What?" Tracer asked in confusion. Where did _that_ come from?

"There is this... _noise_ when you move like that. Like air rushing out of something or moving suddenly. Does that always happen?" Widowmaker asked again still perfectly calm as if noting that it was raining or something.

"Um... I guess? Winston said that air and molecules and whatsit get displaced before I physically arrive in a spot or something and that's what causes the sound? I honestly wasn't paying that much attention and most of it went over my head even when I was listening and..." Tracer stopped when she saw Widowmaker's eyes starting to narrow again.

Too much talking. Right.

"Yes. I guess it does happen every time because physics and stuff?" Tracer summed up. Also it was pretty creepy that Widowmaker had noticed a small detail like that. It wasn't a very loud sound. Something you really had to be listening for in order to catch. Tracer did want Widowmaker's attention but not quite like that.

"Is it cold? Being... between space and time like that?" Widowmaker asked but this time Tracer was ready.

"Sorry love. You caught only caught me once so that means one question only," Tracer replied with a grin.

Widowmaker hummed and stared at her. After a moment her lips curved up into a look that could almost, _almost_ be called amusement.

"Catch me next time... and _maybe_ I'll consider answering your question," Widowmaker replied before her grappling hook whipped out. The next second she was gone across the rooftops and out of sight. Leaving Tracer standing there more hopeful, and confused, then ever.

* * *

 


	5. Flicker

 

* * *

_Cold. A deep chill that froze Lena to the bone and sank into her soul. The stutter and banging of broken machinery rattled in her ears and sirens continued to shriek. She wanted to move. Wanted to turn the alarms off, check the systems, do something._

_But it was just so cold. So frigid that it burned and made her body ache. No, cold didn't even begin to describe this feeling, this void. Flashes of light danced outside the cockpit but never stopped long enough for her to get her bearings. Flashes of stars, the moon, the sun, beams of pink, orange and red painting the clouds and a few precious seconds of before everything plunged back into emptiness and Lena felt herself being pulled back, forward, slamming into place and shooting off again._

_The rattling was increasing and an explosion sounded washing over Lena in a wave of blue light._

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, Lena it's a nightmare! You aren't back there! Wake up!"

Lena shot up out of bed gasping for breath, her body shaking and her teeth chattering with cold. She clutched the sides of her head desperate to block out the wail of the cockpit alarms in her ears. Nothing could block out that awful wailing or the rattle of broken machinery behind her so tantalizingly close and so painfully out of reach.

Why was it still so cold? How could anything be this cold?

Lena whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut even as she curled in on herself desperate to block out the noise and hungry for warmth.

"Lena, Lena it's okay. You're back in your apartment. That's all in the past now. It was just a nightmare."

Nightmare? Apartment?

Bits and pieces of memory drifted back to her. Fighting Widowmaker on a rooftop. Being on the ground with a sniper rifle pressing under her chin. Watching Widowmaker gracefully slip off into the night. Coming home and seeing her chronal accelerator flicker before exhaustion overcame her.

Lena lifted her head and fought back the confusion and sirens in her head.

"My... apartment?" she croaked. A blanket settled around her shoulders and arms wrapped around her.

"Look around. This is your bedroom. Your apartment. This is your home. Everything is okay."

Lena closed her eyes and shook her head as that awful rattling sound in her ears finally faded slightly. She looked down and saw her familiar orange bed sheets. The TV in front of her. The open door to her bathroom. Not the cockpit. Not that empty space between. Not shifting from one timeline to another uncontrollably. Safe.

Lena shuddered and buried her head back in her arms and waited for the noise to go away.

* * *

"Here you go."

Lena looked up and accepted the mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows piled with whipped cream. It was a rare treat and the sweet taste very welcome. Not as good a nice cup of tea of course but a nice distraction from her nightmares nonetheless.

"Thank you," she whispered as Angela squeezed her shoulder and pulled a seat around from the other side of the table so she could sit closer to her. Angela dropped a sugar cube into her cup of tea and watched as it melted.

"It's been a while since you had one this bad hasn't it?" Angela asked gently. Lena nodded and used her spoon to take some whipped cream off the top. She sighed as she stuck it in her mouth, the sweetness helping to soothe her still rattled nerves. Angela clearly had a lot she wanted to say but to her credit she didn't press for answers.

Lena continued eating the whipped cream and picked out a melting marshmallow before answering.

"I think it was my chest piece. In noticed it the next day after I saw Widowmaker in Kings Row. The night of Mondata's assassination a couple weeks ago. She hit me pretty hard before she escaped. The next morning I noticed it flickering a bit but it still worked fine. I took it apart and looked it over but nothing looked damaged and the next day it was working like normal again. No flicker. It worried me but after it stopped I figured everything was fine," Lena stopped and took a sip of her hot chocolate. The heat and sweet taste warmed her and helped fight off the memory of that terrible cold.

Angela hummed and looked over to where the chronal accelerator was sitting in the middle of the table. It was whisper quiet as usual but as they watched it clicked and the light flickered rapidly before stabilizing.

"It's different from when it powers down briefly to recharge. I don't know what it is but something isn't right. It could just be a loose wire or something but it's not right. I felt it. That's what caused my nightmare," Lena said. She looked up at Angela and waited for her to argue that wasn't possible, that it would take days before she felt any effects from chronal destabilization. Instead Angela's face remained blank of any condemnation or criticism.

"So would you like me to call Winston? You know he'll take a look at it for you," Angela asked her instead. She took a sip of her tea and frowned before dropping another sugar cube in it.

"No... I'll take it apart myself. If I can't find anything then I'll let Winston know," Lena said stirring the last of the whipped cream around into the cup.

"Do you need me to spend the night?" Angela asked gently. Lena chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. Her pride warred with her logic and anxiety until the latter two won out. She knew that she was in for a long troubled night after this and knowing a friend was nearby would help alleviate some of her anxiety.

"Yes and thanks for coming," Lena said appreciatively.

"You're one of my best friends. You know I'll always come to help you if I can," Angela reminded her. Lena nodded and fell quiet. There wasn't much else to say and not much else Angela could do.

Lena knew she needed to look at the chronal accelerator but taking it apart always triggered a huge panic attack and a strong wave of anxiety and right now she couldn't handle that. On the other hand there was the chance that she would get more upset waiting to work on it in the morning instead as her mind ran through every disaster scenario it could come up with even as her logical side told her everything would be just fine.

 _Anxiety sucks and anyone who jokes about triggers deserves a swift kick to..._ Lena broke off her train of thought and took a deep breath to try and calm down.

They sat in silence for a while with the situation becoming more and more uncomfortable as Angela sat there staring at Lena quietly and patiently.

 _She always does then when she wants me to confess something,_ Lena thought with a grumble. _She just sits and stares until I finally blurt it out because I can't take it anymore,_ she glanced up at Angela who was still staring back at her.

 _Well not this time. All she'll do is fuss about how I need to be more careful and Widowmaker is dangerous and Talon wants to kill us and... and..._ Lena glanced back up at Angela who was now frowning deeply at her.

"You saw Widowmaker again didn't you?"

 _Oh bloody..._ Lena bit back a mental curse and fidgeted instead.

"I... may have seen her tonight..." Lena paused and looked at the clock. It was almost 1am. "Last night. A few hours ago," she reluctantly admitted to Angela who leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily.

"Lena..." Angela started wearily.

"Don't, Angela. Not tonight," Lena cut her off before she could once again list all the reasons why this was such a terrible idea.

"Fine, but I'm going to guess that things didn't go too badly judging from the fact that you're still alive to talk about it," Angela told her instead.

Lena's immediately mind flashed back to Widowmaker's gun pressing at her throat and a metal heel on her chronal accelerator. Nope. Definitely not bringing one that up.

"Yup, it went... uh... better then expected. She admitted that I'm more interesting alive then dead although she did say that I talk too much," Lena said and Angela snorted into her cup of tea.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I got her to admit in some way that she finds me interesting. More interesting alive for her amusement then dead and out of Talon's way. Maybe it isn't much but still that's a point in my favor and it proves that my theory is at least partially correct," Lena said proudly. Angela gave a heavy and long suffering sigh before waving for her to continue.

"Widowmaker was going after a target that night, another Omnic but she didn't kill them. I saw her with the shot lined up but then she stopped. I asked her why but she didn't answer. Said I'd have to catch her next time. She didn't kill the guards on the rooftops of King's Row either. They have some serious bruises and maybe cracked ribs but they'll live. I just don't get why she didn't do it. She took something from the Omnic but I couldn't get a good angle to see what it was without giving myself away. I don't claim to know what Talon is up to but I'm pretty sure leaving people alive who are a threat to them isn't something they usually do," Lena pointed out.

Angela frowned and drank her tea as she mulled the thought over. Lena finished off her hot chocolate and pushed the cup away. Still she shivered and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body. Ever since the accident her internal temperature had been screwed up. She always felt cold but her body technically ran a few degrees hotter then it had before.

Basically Lena had given up on ever being at a comfortable temperature ever again.

Angela straightened up in her chair and drained the last of her tea.

"That's something I'll give you that. What exactly I'm not sure yet and speculating on it will just bring more questions then answers," Angela finally told her.

"We could always go see that Omnic. Try and find out what it might know or get an idea about what Talon is after," Lena suggested but Angela quickly shook her head.

"No that's the last thing we should do. It's a good idea on the surface but it would likely only cause more trouble. While speculating wildly won't get us anywhere we do have a few small facts so far. First is that Widowmaker only killed Mondatta that night. No one else. No other civilians. Not you. Not even the guards who got in her way. Every rifle shot was right on their kevlar vests. Second is that Widowmaker had a target last night but didn't kill them either and she let you live. Again," she stressed the word heavily and Lena just rolled her eyes and motioned for her to go on.

"So from this I would suspect that while Widowmaker has no problem killing, she also doesn't kill indiscriminately. Not that it makes things any better. However if you're right and Widowmaker operating at least partially of her own free will then meeting with that Omnic could make things worse. Talon may not argue if Widowmaker bends the rules but if they get wind that an Overwatch agent has been sniffing around they could rethink letting the Omnic live. You still need to be careful out there as well. We all do. Every time we show up somewhere it's dangerous. Not just for us but for those around us. People like us attract people like Talon and all too often it's the civilians who get caught in the crossfire. No matter how careful we might be," Angela pointed out to her.

Lena's thought back the museum encounter with Widowmaker and Reaper in Numbani. Two kids had been caught up in their fight and while things had ended up fine even one stray bullet could have killed them. both She hadn't thought of it that way. Angela was right. She needed to be more careful about how and when she got involved in things.

"I'll be more careful from now on. I promise," Lena stated. "But I can't give up on Widowmaker. I won't. Maybe this isn't much but it is something. I have to keep trying," she added firmly. Angela grimaced and sighed heavily.

"Even though I'm not totally on board with this idea you know I'll be there for you when you need me. I really hope you're right about her," Angela said. She reached over and squeezed Lena's hand but couldn't quite conceal the worry in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that she's worth saving and worth fighting for."

* * *

Lena's eyes snapped open and she lifted her head to look at her accelerator. It was flickering again. After her talk with Angela, who was currently sleeping on the couch, Lena had tried to go back to bed. Of course every time she tried or every time she had just managed to doze off her accelerator would start flickering. This was easily the seventh time she had woken up in the past two hours. Clearly this wasn't going to work.

Covering her face, Lena felt frustration well up inside of her. She was too emotionally drained to try and deal with fixing it right now, too anxious to leave it until the sun was up, too tired to think straight, too upset to sleep and too exhausted to stay awake.

Perfect. Just bloody fantastic.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the covers back and slid out of bed. Rubbing her eyes she grabbed her harness off her nightstand and went to the small desk jammed into the corner of her room next to the TV. She put the accelerator down on the desk and pulled the chair out. Slumping down into the seat she pulled out the top drawer and and sorted through the tools until she found the few she needed. Placing them on the desk she sighed and dropped her head down into her hands.

After taking a few deep breaths to steady herself first, Lena lifted her head back up and got to work. First she carefully pulled the top casing off. She set it aside and grabbed a tiny screwdriver. She pushed it into a small hole and after a second the chronal accelerator clicked and powered down. This was the worst part of the whole thing. It felt like an eternity before it powered back up in safety mode. The chronal field was back on but at a greatly reduced range and she wouldn't be able to use her powers.

 _You've done this before. Just simple maintenance. No worries, right?_ Lena thought trying to give herself a pep talk.

Letting out a shaky breath she started taking pieces apart. First the central core and middle ring around it. The part she never touched. The part where all the real science happened. She could get rid of sharp metal edges and replace wires but that was about it.

_Please just be a loose wire._

Leaning forward, Lena examined the outer ring set into the back casing. The front was just metal and glass. The back had wires and power converters that connected to the central core. Two hours later Lena had taken it apart, examined it, put it back together and pulled it apart again but nothing looked damage or out of place and she couldn't feel anything strange when she ran her fingers around everything either. There were no dents or cracks, and all the wires were just where they should be. None broken pierced, frayed or being cut off.

"Where are you then?" Lena muttered. She really should have left this for the morning. Well earlier in the morning. No it was already early. Later then. What time was it even?

For another few seconds Lena sat there tiredly staring down at the device, mentally willing it to give up its secrets. It took a few seconds longer before the lightbulb in her brain coughed and stuttered to life.

 _No. No no no no no no no no,_ Lena closed her eyes but she couldn't ignore the possibility. If the problem wasn't on the outer ring then it had to be closer to the centerpiece. The one piece of her accelerator that she never, ever touched. Messing around there was a lot more complicated then just taking out an old wire and replacing a new one. If she broke something further or fried something she shouldn't or punctured something that should be sealed then she could destabilize the entire chronal field. The very one that kept her body solidly placed in one timeline instead of bouncing back and forth through time and space.

Lena closed her eyes and a shiver went through her. Anxiety and panic clawed at her throat and she wanted nothing more then to run out of the room, wake Angela, and be told that everything would be fine. Instead she forced herself to take slow deep breaths and waited for the emotions to die down enough for her to think again.

 _How about this. I'll just look. No touching. I'll look and see if something is off and go from there. No touching if I don't have to,_ Lena decided as she grabbed the centerpiece and twisted it apart. It took some more force but there was an audible click before a seam appeared and two halves cracked apart. The softly glowing central core and the middle ring. It was then that Lena heard a faint sound. Not quite a tick, but more like a buzz. It reminded her of when a light bulb or socket wasn't working properly and starting to buzz and flicker with electricity.

Lena waited and a few minutes later it happened again. Only this time the glowing light of the chronal accelerator remained steady. So the central core wasn't the problem and neither was the outer ring. That just left the middle ring. She tried to convince her panicking brain that it wasn't _quite_ as bad and it responded by telling her everything that could still go wrong.

Gritting her teeth, Lena bent over and started to look. It didn't take long to find the problem. Inside the middle ring was a bent piece of metal. Even at a glance, she could see it pressing deeply into a bundle of tiny wires. The metal was meant to hold them in place but Widowmaker's kick had bent it so that one edge was digging into the wires instead affecting the powerflow.

The center piece had a small power source of it's own but it's primary job was to keep her body in this reality. It needed relays and switches to help increase it's power output and the range of the field it generated so that Lena could not only use her other powers but take the harness off as well without having to worry. When the power got cut off from the middle ring the centerpiece had to rapidly try to compensate for the loss while still trying to do its job. Hence, the flickering.

Grabbing a pair of pliers she gently dug in and bent the metal back to where it should be and checked to make sure the wire covering wasn't cut or damaged. Then she waited a few minutes.

Silence.

Lena bit down on her lower lip and waited a few more minutes. Still silence. Hardly daring to hope she carefully put all the pieces back together and checked them to make sure it was sealed properly. The chronal accelerator pulsed softly and then returned to it's usual level of brightness showing that it was in active mode again. Then more waiting. After 30 minutes of breathless anticipation Lena finally slumped forward in relief as tears sprang to her eyes.

No more flicker. It worked.

Wiping her tears away Lena clutched the chronal accelerator and stumbled back to bed and collapsed on top of the rumpled sheets.

Another anxious, stress filled, emotional roller coaster of a day. Night. Whatever.

In all just another a normal day.

Widowmaker was going to get an earful for this one.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tracer. I hate doing this to her but I had to. Someone who read the story brought up a great point that I thought I would incorporate into this chapter. So thank you kind reader! This took longer then I wanted but I wanted to get it posted before the weekend. Thanks for reading everyone!


	6. Fear

 

* * *

Talon had taken great care to dampen as much of Widowmaker's emotional response as they could. They wanted a soldier who would fire when told and enjoy it. Enjoy the challenge and thrill and the spike of pleasure it brought it enough to keep coming back for more like an addict after their first hit. And it worked. They had her right where they wanted her, a cold unfeeling assassin who took pleasure only from the thrill of the hunt and wasn't interested in anything else. Although there was one emotion that they had left untouched. One they had been very, very careful to leave undamaged.

_Fear._

Widowmaker forced herself to remain the picture of unaffected calm. Her cold mask firmly in place even as her normally slow heartbeat started to pump faster and faster. She kept her breathing even and her hands calmly relaxed on her rifle. No betrayal of what she was feeling. No hint about the icy chill of fear sliding through her veins.

The women and men sitting at the semi circular table in front of her were watching for any slip up. Any sign. Any hint that the weapon they had constructed was starting to slip.

Widowmaker didn't ask why they wanted her here because she already knew. She didn't fidget or sigh with impatience as she might have been inclined to do under difference circumstances. No, she remained perfectly still refusing to show anything that might give them a hint as to what was going through her mind right now. If they had something to say then let them speak first. They had instilled her with an incredible amount of patience after all.

"You know why you are here?" the man at the head of the table asked her. Widowmaker blinked slowly and didn't bother to waste her breath answering. What was his name again? She had never really bothered to remember since she couldn't stand him as it was. Something with an E or an I maybe. She had better things to spend her brain cells on then him.

"Why haven't you killed Tracer yet?" he asked after a long period of wasted time waiting for Widowmaker to speak.

Once again she said nothing.

"Reaper..." the man's lips twisted on the name as if he had tasted something sour, "Reaper insists that there is nothing to worry about. Claims you know what you're doing and there is no point in having you at all if we can't trust you to handle the situation on your own terms," he added.

A comment that was both a show of support and a veiled insult. Just like Reaper. Although still mildly surprising. Reaper taking a step up for her? A small, incredibly tiny one perhaps but rather telling nonetheless.

Still Widowmaker said nothing and focused on retaining her outward appearance of calm.

The man narrowed his eyes clearly growing impatient.

"Do you have nothing to say?" he demanded.

"I see no point in answering questions you already know the answers to," Widowmaker stated evenly. The man bristled and clenched his fists. He was a short tempered idiot with an itchy trigger finger who shouldn't be allowed near a weapon much less be one of the people in charge of pointing one. The weapon in question being her of course.

"This may be a game to you but it most certainly is not to us. Tracer may not have the authority or power of other former Overwatch agents but she is excellent at harassing us at the most inopportune moments. If she become a bigger problem..."

At this point Widowmaker simply tuned him out. She was starting to hate that word. If Tracer became a problem. If she started getting distracted. If she started having trouble fulfilling Talon's missions. If she missed a hypothetical target in a hypothetical situation because Tracer hypothetically distracted her with... what exactly? Widowmaker had already proved that she could handle Tracer and still take a kill shot when she assassinated Mondata. Why was this even an issue when her statistics already showed her mission proficiency was up, not down? They complained about her possibly getting distracted but pulled her away from a mission in order to do it?

Widowmaker narrowed her eyes slightly and envisioned lowering her rifle and taking a shot right in the middle of his...

"Are you listening to me Amélie?"

She barely resisted the urge to snarl at him but even so her fingers noticeably tightened around her rife. He said that deliberately to anger her. He knew how much she hated hearing that name. Especially on the lips of a Talon agent. He just wanted an excuse to see her slip up. Make a mistake. He wanted her mask to fall so he could have an excuse to throw her back in that chair, strap her down and put her through reconditioning again. That was his solution every time he saw her face. He disapproved of how much freedom she had been allowed though in reality it amounted to nothing more then a few more links added to the end of her chain.

Still the thought of more reconditioning made Widowmaker's heart pound a little faster in her chest. It took all of her willpower to resist showing the shiver that slid down her spine at the memories the thought invoked. She couldn't go through that again.

Widowmaker wanted to punch him right in that smug face. She wanted to snarl that Amelie wasn't her name and that he had no right to say it. None of them did. She wanted to lower her rifle and cut down every last person here.

Instead she kept her carefully crafted mask in place. No emotion. No feeling. Nothing except the headache throbbing painfully in her skull. It had started as soon as she got word of her summons here and increased along with her fear.

Slowly she breathed in and out, trying to release her fear, her anger, her frustration. No feeling, no emotion. The headache dulled to a more bearable level giving her some sweet relief from the pain.

Meanwhile the silence in the room grew to the point where Widowmaker wondered if they could hear the pounding of her heart behind her ribs.

Finally a Chinese woman seated on the right side of the curved table shifted in her chair. She went by the name Xiulan and was currently dressed in a dark red business suit and sharp heels. Her short hair accentuated her already sharp features and the slight gleam of a prosthetic flashed from under the table as she crossed her legs.

"Since no one else is going to I'll go ahead and say what others on this panel are thinking but too cowardly to say. I fail to see the point of dragging Widowmaker out here like this. She knows what to do, we expect, and what will happen to her if she fails," Xiulan said sharply. "Pulling her away from more vital duties just to give her a warning or a slap on the wrist is a gesture of stupidity at best and incompetence at worst," she added and held up a finger when another man when to interrupt her. "I'm not finished yet," Xiulan said sharply, her deep brown eyes just daring him to try and interrupt her again. He shrank back in his chair as she continued.

"Widowmaker has not allowed herself to be distracted from her missions, she has not abandoned her missions to go chasing after this former Overwatch agent and even managed to kill Mondata despite interference from the very person you keep sputtering about being such a distraction. The fact that Tracer was allowed to remain alive is a minor point when compared to the fact that Widowmaker still pulled off the objective and has taken care of each target since then. Her efficiency rating is up, not down despite your desire to strap her back in for reconditioning every chance that comes up. I see no point in hanging such drastic measures over her head like a guillotine because of your sordid desire to further abuse and control a woman who continues to prove herself an efficient and productive member of Talon. She has yet to slip up or provide us with a true reason to doubt her efficiency and until that happens I see no need to keep such a thing hovering over her like a headman's axe, " Xiulan added with a bluntness that immediately had several other member looking anywhere but at the man seated at the head of the table.

If Widowmaker wasn't working so hard to look impassive then her eyebrows would have shot straight up to her hairline in surprise. Xiulan had never exactly hidden her distaste for the way other Talon council members had handled Amélie's conversion but this was the first time she had been so openly confrontational about it. Normally it was deep frowning, a shake of her head in disapproval, or a strong recommendation that they take a different course of action. Perhaps Widowmaker wasn't the only one getting tired of... of... whatever his name was.

The man Xiulan had just so strongly condemned apparently had nothing to say to that although his mouth flapped open and closed several times as his face grew more and more red.

"You are free to leave Widowmaker. You will be contacted later before you leave the compound. We have other matters to discuss here," Xiulan said dismissively. Widowmaker paused for only the slightest moment. The balance of power in this room had clearly shifted.

Not her problem and not her business. Still the threat of further reconditioning made her heart clench even as she turned and walked away, her carefully constructed mask still in place even as her hands started to tremble.

_Not again. Never again._

* * *

Widowmaker sighed and wished she had a clock to check the time. She was ready to fly out and go back out on a mission or return to her villa in France, but apparently she wasn't cleared to go yet. One of the guards had taken her communicator saying that it needed to be checked before she could leave. Now she was standing around waiting for it to be returned before she could leave again. Whatever or whoever was the holdup with her communicator really needed to hurry and fix the problem. She had far better places to be then sitting around bored in this hanger. If she was going to be bored then she would rather do it back at the villa. At least there she had white wine and Adriana would be around to help keep her occupied.

Finally the click of heels on the pavement announced that someone was coming.

Widowmaker bit back the sharp response that was on her tongue when she saw that it was Xiulan. Perfect. She may have risen to "barely tolerable" in Widowmaker's eyes with what she had pulled back in that meeting but that didn't mean she liked the Talon council member. Widowmaker didn't like anyone.

"Clearance has been granted. Go get ready for takeoff," Xiulan said to the pilot. Effectively dismissed the man bowed to her and went up the ramp to get ready for takeoff.

"Here's a new communicator for you. There was a... bug in the other one that couldn't be fixed. Better to replace it then risk the problem coming up again," Xiulan stated. While her voice held the same frigid tone as usual it was still easy to pick up the emphasis she put on the word _bug_. It wasn't really a surprise. Widowmaker had long ago assumed that most of what she used was bugged somehow. She had managed to root them out of her villa and had made it clear that her one sanctuary was to remain free of interference. She didn't doubt that Adriana reported on her regularly but aside from that the Talon agents assigned to keep watch over her kept a good distance and generally remained out of sight.

However for Xiulan to point it out now likely meant that someone specific had bugged her device to try and eavesdrop on her. She had a pretty good idea of who would do that as well and he was the current head of the Talon administrative council.

Widowmaker accepted the new communicator and slotted it into place in the back of her visor.

"Am I free to go now?" she asked not caring how bored she sounded.

"You are. You've already been given a new target and the dossier is already downloaded on the plane for you to examine. He's part of an organized crime syndicate who has been sniffing around one of our warehouses in London. He has been interfering with our operations for too long. Kill him. Someone else will dispose of the body," Xiulan explained and then paused for a moment. "It seems that Ethan is taking a trip to Numbani. I do hope no... accidents befall him on his trip. The world is such a dangerous place these days wouldn't you agree?" she murmured softly as if she were casually, pensively mulling something over.

Widowmaker blinked and narrowed her yellow eyes slightly. That was far too big of a hint for her to miss although it took a second for her to realize that Ethan was the name of that insufferable council member's name.

"It's a dangerous world and there are a lot of people who would rather see us dead," Widowmaker said in an even tone, carefully testing the waters.

"There are. He really should watch his back more often. His attitude certainly isn't doing Talon any favors. I've heard more then a few complaining about how the organization was better before he came along. It's always a tragedy to lose a council member but I doubt few people would miss him. He really should have worked harder on that," Xiulan stated her brown eyes sparking with emotion.

"Is that an order?" Widowmaker asked more bluntly. She was ready to leave and already tired of all this talking and wordplay.

"An order? Of course not. More like a..." Xiulan paused and her lips curled into a smirk, "...a mutually beneficial arrangement," she said simply. "Until next time," she added with a curt nod before turning and leaving.

Widowmaker watched impassively as the woman left her mind already turning things over. Xiulan wanted him dead and had hinted that few would miss him or were likely look to deeply into his death if something happened. Whether or not it would really be beneficial or not wasn't something Widowmaker was willing to bank on however. Either way someone would still be holding her chain.

Widowmaker turned and headed up the ramp and into the plane.

"Ready to return to London ma'am?" the pilot asked.

Widowmaker considered things for a moment before making her decision.

"No... we're heading to Numbani first."

* * *

"I would assume the job is done if you're contacting me now," Xiulan's voice crackled slightly with static as she spoke over one of the private channels on Widowmaker's new communicator.

"Done and already cleaned up the scene. It likely has already been discovered that Ethan suffered from a sudden allergic response to some local food he ate. Most unfortunate," Widowmaker said, allowing a small trace of humor to creep into her voice.

"Mmm, sad indeed," Xiulan stated not sounding the least bit upset. "And the other target?" she added.

"One shot, one kill," Widowmaker said smugly. "Startled the guard standing next to him rather badly but I suppose that's just more incentive for him not to accept a bribe to look the other way next time," she added, glancing over the rooftop to where the scene was quickly being cleaned up by casually dressed Talon security. Everyone at the warehouse here worked undercover since it was hidden in plain sight in a rather busy part of town. They already knew who that shot had come from but still they were making quick work of the area before anyone else got curious and decided to investigate.

"Excellent. That's all for now. You're free to return to your villa if you wish. We'll contact you with another job soon enough," Xiulan explained before closing the channel. Widowmaker hummed and put her communicator back in place. It was a small device barely as long or as wide as her index finger. It slid perfectly into a special hidden compartment that she had modified to block any outgoing or incoming signals. She was being watched enough by Talon as it was, she wasn't going to make it any easier for them.

Still she stood there for a moment and looked down at her hands. They were still trembling from the aftermath of the meeting earlier. Just barely but it was there. Widowmaker choked back the fear that started to rise up in her and quieted the panicked voice that started whispering in the back of her mind. But she couldn't quiet the worry that one day some Talon administrator would decide she was too big of a risk and throw her back in that room for more reconditioning. Widowmaker shivered and realized abruptly that she was lightly tracing the tattoo on her right arm with her fingers.

_Cauchemar_

Widowmaker gripped her arm and grimaced as her headache resurfaced. Adriana would tell her to lay down, just go to sleep for a while. Go to sleep and block out everything, all the memories and all the emotions struggling to reassert themselves within her. Unfortunately she wasn't back at her villa, she was here in England finishing a job.

Besides there was still the matter of Xiulan. She may appear to be a tacit ally for now but how long would it be before she took Widowmaker's chain and pulled on it just to see her choke? And she _would_ do it. They always did no matter how nice they may appear and no matter how much they may condemn others for doing the same. No one could be trusted because no one cared about anything or anyone beyond themselves when trouble came down on their heads.

_Not again, never again._

Widowmaker sighed and hurried to soothe the worry building in her mind. She wasn't going back there. She wasn't going back to reconditioning.

Not again. Never again.

* * *

"Rather rude of you coming back to the scene of the crime ain't it?"

Widowmaker didn't even bother to glance over her shoulder as the familiar Cockney accent sounded from behind her.

"Ce choix est insensé, tout à fait déraisonnable," Widowmaker muttered as she looked down at the construction down in the circle below her.

"Hunh?"

"It's a stupid decision," Widowmaker translated.

"And why is that?"

Now she looked around and easily picked up on the anger in Tracer's face and the way her hands hovered over her weapons, ready to use just in case.

"I'm sure all the partners and friends of dead omnics slaughtered in the streets appreciate the sentiments of politicians who wipe away false tears with one hand while signing measures against Omnic civilians in the name of protection with the other," Widowmaker said dryly.

"You don't get to shoot an innocent person dead and then talk to me about justice," Tracer shot back angrily.

"Well aren't we fired up today," Widowmaker noted while sidestepping the issue.

"It's all your fault you know," Tracer stated. "You damaged my accelerator that night you killed Mondata. Messed me up right it did. Not that you care if you give someone nightmares because of what you do. Isn't that what that tattoo on your arm means? Nightmare?" she asked and her eyes looked down briefly to Widowmaker's arm before snapping back up to her eyes.

Widowmaker twitched and a tight coil of emotion settled in her gut. She knew what it was and she knew not to touch it. Not to acknowledge it. No feeling, no emotion. So she said nothing. There was nothing she could say and no point to it if there was.

"You really don't feel anything anymore do you?" Tracer asked her. She was definitely upset over something tonight. Perhaps those nightmares Tracer mentioned were worse then she thought.

More emotion now, her heart clenching tighter, her stomach sick and her gut twisting.

Widowmaker slowly breathed in and out. In and out. Release the emotion. Let it go. Don't think, don't feel. No feeling, no emotion. No point in feeling things you can't do anything about.

Again Widowmaker said nothing in response. Tracer's body tensed and she took a few careful steps toward her.

"Answer me!" she demanded still brimming with anger. Widowmaker snorted and narrowed her eyes.

"Why _should_ I care? And if I did what did you honestly expect me to do about it? Apologize? Would that make you feel better? Would that take your nightmares away? Would that make your panic stop every time I lowered my rifle and pointed it at your accelerator? Hmm, chérie?" Widowmaker dropped her gun to point the muzzle at Tracer's chest. Almost immediately panic flared up in her eyes and the centerpiece glowed brightly but she saw the moment when the Brit realized what she was doing and forced herself to remain, to stay right where she was despite the gun currently pointing at her.

"They say actions speak louder then words, but if there's one thing I've learned it's that words are useless and the actions people promised often go missing. If you're looking for sympathy you came to the wrong place and the wrong person," Widowmaker countered this time with heat in her voice. Now it was Tracer who found that she had nothing to say in response.

"I thought so," Widowmaker commented, letting her eyes trail up and down Tracer's body. Tension lined every muscle, ready to move, to bolt, to take action.

"What did they do to you?" Tracer asked softly her eyes filling with sympathy this time instead of anger.

Widowmaker twitched again and met Tracer's eyes and she knew the woman saw the unmistakable irritation burning in them. Her first instinct was to snap back that she wasn't Amélie. Instead pain flared up behind her eyes and Widowmaker grimaced and tried not to rub her head. This wasn't helping her headache any.

Tracer noticed the grimace and curiosity sparked in her eyes. She took a step closer and when Widowmaker didn't move or otherwise try to shoot her she took another step and kept moving until she went past Widowmaker's rifle and stood within the assassin's bubble of personal space.

Tracer had to tilt her head back to look up at her but she didn't jump back as Widowmaker shifted and let her rifle drop down to her side. Tracer was risking a lot by coming this close and the increasing tension in her body and the worry in her eyes betrayed that fear. But still she came and stayed there although every fiber of her body was quite clearly screaming that she wanted to run.

Widowmaker stared back silently as Tracer's eyes searched hers. Whatever she was looking for she wasn't going to find it here.

"Would you let me help you if I offered?" Tracer asked quietly.

"Would you follow through if I accepted?" Widowmaker countered. "Would you keep your word if you found out I wanted someone dead? Something stolen? A Talon secret kept?" she pressed further. Her eyebrow arched curiously as various emotions warred with each other in Tracer's eyes at that response.

"You aren't the only one dealing with nightmares girl," Widowmaker added quietly before she took a step back.

"Adieu, chérie," she quipped before shooting out her grappling hook and leaping away across the rooftops.

* * *

 

 **AN:** Okay so I want to take a moment to address the fact that my depictions of Widowmaker and Tracer/Lena are less... French and British then I would like. Primarily because I'm an American who has only ever seen French and British people on TV and in entertainment. Not to mention the Overwatch game itself which I love dearly but definitely tends to exaggerate a bit.

So I'd like to do better but I only have Goggle translate which isn't always the best and I don't want to fall into any stereotypes either. The most I know of France is wine and the most I know of Britain is tea and Jaffa Cakes so if anyone has advice for me then I'm all ears! Or eyes rather

Anyway thanks for reading everyone! The next chapter will be up soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I want to take a moment to address the fact that my depictions of Widowmaker and Tracer/Lena are less... French and British then I would like. Primarily because I'm an American who has only ever seen French and British people on TV and in entertainment. Not to mention the Overwatch game itself which I love dearly but definitely tends to exaggerate a bit.
> 
> So I'd like to do better but I only have Goggle translate which isn't always the best and I don't want to fall into any stereotypes either. The most I know of France is wine and the most I know of Britain is tea and Jaffa Cakes so if anyone has advice for me then I'm all ears! Or eyes rather
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading everyone! The next chapter will be up soon!


	7. Anger

 

* * *

Adriana had weathered many of Widowmaker's changing moods and was incredibly skilled at keeping her occupied and at least semi-interested in something when she was back at the villa. However there were rare times when Widowmaker came back quiet and reserved, generally nursing a headache as well, rather then being her usual moody and generally irritated self. It was at those times that Adriana knew to make herself extremely scarce because in a few hours Widowmaker would inevitably emerge from her sleep in a mood so foul she wouldn't hesitate to shoot any Talon agents that were unfortunate enough to cross her path. She had done it before, even killing several before Reaper appeared to pull everyone out of the area and give Widowmaker a stern talking to. Adriana suspected she had shot him as well just because he was there but then again she didn't claim to understand their extremely tentative alliance.

It was extremely rare to see Widowmaker in such a dark mood and Adriana didn't know what happened to bring about such incredible anger and rage but she had learned the benefits of staying far, far away and just letting the assassin vent her rage on others rather then risk being underfoot.

 _Not that it always works, but at least I tried,_ Adriana considered with a grimace as she watched Widowmaker swoop down from the rafters and land on top of a Talon agent''s shoulder's crushing them to the ground with an audible crunch. For a second she worried that they were dead but then the screaming that followed made it clear that wasn't the case.

"How long has she been like this?" Reaper asked from beside her. This wasn't the first time he had come to watch when Widowmaker was in a mood like this, but it was the first time Adriana had stayed along with him. Usually he dismissed her once she showed up, simply telling her to stay in the house until Widowmaker was done. This time she had stuck around even though standing this close to him gave her the creeps.

"She got back last night," Adriana answered after thinking for a moment. "Slept until early afternoon and barely finished a meal before she demanded that I set up the training course for her. Pulled everyone off security detail to do it," she added with another wince as Widowmaker used her grappling hook to grab another target by the ankle and drag them towards her. Shot straight in the chest.

"They _are_ wearing bulletproof vests aren't they?" Reaper asked.

"They'd better hope so," she muttered in return watching the ongoing chaos through the observation window. This training course was in an underground bunker near the villa and Widowmaker used it to keep her skills in shape. On especially rare occasions she pulled in every Talon agent currently assigned to "protect" the property and used them as target practice. None of them liked to do it as going in would almost inevitably result in an injury that would put them out for a few weeks, but at the same time it wasn't like they had the authority or the courage to say no to the Widowmaker.

Another target, ran into her poison grenade stumbling and coughing only to get shot in the face, shattering their helmet. The material was theoretically strong enough to survive a single hit from a powerful sniper round but it still wasn't a pleasant experience for those on the receiving end.

"How many down so far?"

"Eleven out of twenty. The final nine are in there now," Adriana paused and checked the screens above her head as it updated the new total. "Make that the final five," she corrected as Widowmaker slid around a corner and delivered a roundhouse to the head of one, shattering their face plate and sweeping the legs out from under the next before slamming her rifle into their head. "And down to three," she said with a sigh.

Once when she was in the United States she had heard someone use the expression "faster then greased lightning" and at the time hadn't understood why anyone would use such a silly phrase. Now as she watched Widowmaker in action she could fully appreciate the expression for the first time. Widowmaker wasn't just fast she was agile. Even if the Talon agents could find her she was simply too fast or slipped right through their fingers even when she was inches in front of them.

It was rather awe inspiring really.

There was a sharp crack and another piercing scream before Adriana heard the hiss of Widowmaker's grappling hook shoot out.

"Another broken bone," she muttered making a note of that on her tablet so the medics standing nearby knew how to prepare. One more shot and another crack of something shattering.

"That does it. Try not to stand too close to me when she gets back here," Reaper warned and Adriana looked up from her tablet, slightly confused. She was startled out of her thoughts by the whack of a grappling hook hitting the metal walkway just outside of the open door. Adriana took a glance at Reaper and slid a few long steps away from him just in case. They did tend to antagonize each other quite a bit so it was probably best that she be on the other side of the room from him.

Widowmaker stalked through the door, her yellow eyes burning with anger and hate. She looked up at the screens showing names and injuries. A fair number were in critical condition and Adriana had already used her tablet to signal the medics to come in.

"You need better guards if you expect to keep me caged Reaper," Widowmaker spat at him as she paced back and forth looking very much like a caged animal at the moment. A very, very dangerous one that wouldn't hesitate to bite if someone got too close.

"Those _were_ some of Talon's best guards. You can't keep putting them in the hospital or the grave each time you get pissy at the council," Reaper countered turning slightly to watch her as she stalked back and forth across the room. Widowmaker whirled around, her lips already forming into a snarl.

"Je vais vous montrer ma colère!" she spat back in response. Her hands were now twitching over the trigger of Widow's Kiss. Adriana quietly took that as a sign to move even farther away from the two of them lest she end up in the crossfire. Figuratively and literally. Widowmaker had never hurt her before but with the assassin in a mood like this Adriana wasn't about to risk it.

Reaper was unmoved this time and simply crossed his arms.

"If you want to take out your anger then do it on the newly reformed Overwatch organization or on one of the mission targets Talon has lined up for you. Not on our own people," Reaper said and Widowmaker snorted.

" _Your_ people, not mine. And if you wanted them uninjured then you should keep them away from me and away from this villa," Widowmaker countered.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you before..." Reaper started only to get cut off.

"Before what? What is everyone so afraid I'll do to them? Turn on them because I got bored one day and needed something to amuse myself with?" Widowmaker said with a sneer. "Don't insult my intelligence by thinking I am so very shallow or simple minded," she warned him. "Or am they afraid I'll start getting ideas of my own if they don't make sure to pull on my leash once in a while to remind me who is in charge?" she pressed heatedly.

"Don't start that. Not here," Reaper warned her.

"Un jour je viendrai pour eux. Un jour, ils auront peur," Widowmaker muttered to herself in French as her eyes went up to glare at a camera watching them from the corner of the room. The entirety of Adriana's French consisted of one children's song she barely remembered so she didn't know what Widowmaker had just said. Apparently Reaper didn't know either or he simply chose to remain silent on it. But she couldn't help but notice the way his head tilted just enough to be able to see the camera as well.

"Believe it or not I am actually trying to be of some help."

"Your words mean nothing. I don't need anyone's help. Focus on your own obsession with Overwatch and leave me alone," Widowmaker snarled turning to leave only to have Reaper grab her arm.

"Would you rather they recondition you again? Because that's what will happen if they see outbursts like this every time you get back from meeting with them. I can scrub the footage and make excuses all I want but one day they are going to find out and then where will you be then, Amélie?" Reaper demanded as Widowmaker tensed. Adriana's ears perked up immediately. Was that her real name? She had never heard it used before.

Whipping around Widowmaker lifted her rifle and fired two shots straight into his skull. Adriana gasped and jumped back even though she was already well out of the way.

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Widowmaker roared even as Reaper's body jerked and slumped to the ground. She stood over him with her chest and shoulders heaving even as Reaper's body jerked and dissolved into... dust? Smoke? What _was_ that?

"I... am _not_ Amélie and I... I am _no one's_ victim," Widowmaker hissed at the dark spot where Reaper had just been. "Not me... not anymore," she added in a voice barely above a whisper. Turning on her heels, Widowmaker stalked out of the room, her heels slamming on the walkway as she headed back up to the surface.

Adriana paused for just a moment before skittering around the dark spot on the floor that used to be Reaper and hurrying after Widowmaker.

 _Mental note. Don't ever call her by that name,_ Adriana though as she caught up to Widowmaker. The assassin paused just a moment to look over her shoulder before roughly tossing Widow's Kiss at her.

"Clean my rifle and make sure the sights are accurate," Widowmaker ordered.

"At once ma'am," Adriana said quickly, barely catching the weapon in time. Widowmaker had already turned on her heels and started walking again and Adriana had to hurry to catch up only to nearly slam into the woman's back when she stopped abruptly in the hallway leading to the elevator.

Adriana felt a chill and looked down to see dark clouds like smoke curling around her legs. It slid past both of them and pooled in front of Widowmaker. She watched in fascination and a bit of horror as Reaper rose up from the dark cloud whole and apparently very much alive. He rolled his neck back and forth with audible pops and cracks before clearing his throat.

"Not quite as bad as when that Overwatch monkey electrocuted me to death I must say, but still... did you have to go for _both_ eyes that time? You know how much I hate that," Reaper said coolly.

"Keep standing there and I'll shoot you somewhere else," Widowmaker warned as she stepped up to him. "Last warning Reaper... or I'll use you for target practice instead. Believe me I have plenty of anger left and I would take _so_ much pleasure in watching you die over and over again," she hissed. Reaper was silent as he stepped back out of her way letting her stalk past unhindered.

Reaper looked at Adriana and simply jerked his head towards Widowmaker. She snapped out of her daze and hurried after the assassin, all the while trying to resist the urge to look back at Reaper. She knew he was... different but she had never seen anything like that before.

There were a lot of questions going through Adriana's mind right now but she knew better then to ask. She didn't know anything about Widowmaker's past and obviously the assassin wasn't a person who liked to share. Clearly there was a lot going on behind the scenes that she wasn't aware of. Probably a lot of things that she didn't want to be aware of either judging from the exchange just now between Widowmaker and Reaper. She would guess from the sound of it though that Widowmaker wasn't as pleased with Talon as Adriana had originally thought.

 _What exactly has she been through? What did they do to her?_ she wondered silently following along at Widowmaker's heels as they left the bunker.

* * *

Widowmaker slammed the bedroom door behind her and tried to ignore the pain lancing through her head but it was quickly reaching unbearable levels. She needed to contain her anger and her rage but she didn't want to. She didn't want to force down her emotions and temper her hate. She wanted to let it flow she wanted to let herself _feel_.

More pain this time, along with a distinct shift in her vision. Widowmaker cursed colorfully and sat down on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands cursing her headache, cursing Reaper, cursing Talon, cursing her own weakness and the fear that welled up inside of her every time she met with that insufferable council and had to deal with the threat of further reconditioning swinging over her head.

They were the only people who could bring about that kind of reaction in her. That fear that made her heart race and the panic claw at her throat. They were the ones who held her leash. Who made sure that she knew her place. She was a weapon, _their_ weapon to use as they saw fit. Any freedom she had was because they allowed it. The pleasure she felt at each kill was because they wanted it that way. Wanted her to be an addict always impatient and ready for the next kill, the next hunt. They had ripped Amélie's mind wide open and left a monster in charge where her conscience used to be.

Widowmaker dropped her hands and realized they were starting to tremble again. Clenching her fists she closed her eyes and reluctantly forced her anger and rage back down. Down far enough that her headache finally eased slightly. Not enough, not nearly enough but back to the point where she wasn't starting to get double vision at least. She hated this, hated them, hated everything.

Getting up Widowmaker went to the bathroom and stared back at her reflection in the mirror. Yellow eyes with just a touch of gold stared back at her, filled with anger, hate, rage. Darker circles were starting to form under her eyes. Despite all the sleep she had gotten it hadn't made her feel any more rested or at ease. Instead she had woken up filled with anger because of what happened at the council meeting.

Most of all she hated the taste of fear that lingered in her mouth. The tremble that took over her body without her permission. She hated the memories that rose up without her consent. Memories of how the chair straps bit into Amélie's wrists and how cold the head brace was even as minutes bled into hours, into days. Hated seeing those images and the memory of hearing those words for hours on end only to have them drive Amélie's sleep away as well when they were finally done. Then the panic and despair when Talon security came back to drag her in for another daylong session.

How quickly she gave in. How quickly her mind shattered under the strain.

_I am not Amélie._

She was the Widowmaker. The best sniper and assassin in Talon. She was strength and steel. Lightning and ice. She was the nightmare that stalked people in the darkness. She was power and death. She was not weak. She was not afraid. She was in control. Always in control. No feeling, no emotion.

 _How long?_ that voice in Widowmaker's mind whispered to her.

"Shut up," Widowmaker hissed into the mirror.

_How long before Xiulan decides to go back on her word? How before the call comes in for more reconditioning? How long would it take to break this time? Would there even be anything left by the time they were done?_

"Stop it!" Widowmaker clutched her head but the words wouldn't stop running through her head.

 _So much fear, so much pain, so much death. Kill_ _Gérard, kill Gérard, KILL G_ ÉRARD.

"I told you to stop!" Widowmaker gripped her hair tightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

 _No one's coming to save me. No one is coming to help. They lied they all lied everyone lies no help no saving not stopping so much death so much killing_ _KILL G_ ÉRARD _no one coming no rescue no stopping please stop this_ _KILL GÉRARD I can't he's my_ _KILL G_ ÉRARD _why aren't they coming why isn't anyone coming_ _KILL G_ ÉRARD _no one coming no one helping no saving me_ _KILL G_ ÉRARD _no stopping so much death they said they would always_ _KILL G_ ÉRARD _everyone lies MUST_ _KILL G_ ÉRARD.

"I AM NOT THEIR VICTIM!" Widowmaker screamed and slammed her fist into the mirror shattering it into pieces. She left her hand there, let the pain and the feeling of glass embedded in her skin drive the voice and the memories back to the corner where they belonged.

"I am not Amélie. I am not weak. I'm not..." Widowmaker stopped and closed her eyes as a shiver wracked her body. "I'm not weak. I'm not her. I'm not their victim anymore. I'm Widowmaker. I'm stronger then that. No one can break me. No one. I'm better then that, better then all of them," she whispered driving it all back until her mind was blissfully silent save for the pain of her headache spiking through her mind.

Widowmaker wasn't sure how long she stood there lost in her own thoughts before she felt a gentle tug on her arm. Lifting her head she came back around and realized Adriana was standing there with one hand on her wrist. Immediately the woman tensed and moved as if to pull away but then her gaze hardened and she pulled on Widowmaker's arm again.

"Let me help," Adriana said gently. Widowmaker hesitated and reluctantly let her hand be pulled back from the broken mirror.

"No one helps. Not when it really matters. Not in this world," Widowmaker's voice came out more subdued and less angry then she intended and for a moment Adriana was quiet as she thought about that. She looked as if she wanted to say something to counter that but ultimately her shoulders fell a bit and she remained silent.

"I'll find some tweezers to pick the glass out. I'll be back with bandages as well," Adriana said instead and slid past Widowmaker to go find what she needed.

_No one helps. No one cares. No one is ever there when you need them most. Not in this world. Not ever._

Widowmaker washed the blood off her hand with warm water and was gently wiping the rest away with a damp cloth when Adriana came back carrying peroxide, bandages, gauze, and tweezers. She raised an eyebrow at that, tempted to tell her that she hardly needed all of that for a few scrapes. Instead she just stood there patiently as Adriana went to work carefully picking out a few pieces of glass before washing it out again with some peroxide before placing some gauze down on it and wrapping a medical bandage around Widowmaker's hand.

When it was done Widowmaker lifted her hand and stared at the thick bandage before giving Adriana a look.

"You're as bad as Mercy is."

"Who?"

"Nothing."

Adriana was gathering up the supplies when she paused for a moment.

"I've heard there are going to be a celebration and fireworks in the city next week. Just a few days away. We could always go check it out if you're interested," Adriana said suddenly, distracting Widowmaker from her thoughts as intended.

"You know I can never..." Widowmaker started but then stopped and thought about it.

She had effectively put every member of the villa's security team in the hospital with the training session she had pulled them in for today. All of them would be out for at least three weeks. Some for close to three months. They were a hand picked, specially chosen team so they weren't easily replaced. There were twenty total in rotating shifts. There had to be a minimum of ten on constant active duty for Widowmaker to be able to stay alone, well alone and with Adriana on staff. Until at least half of them were fully healed or temporary replacements could be found Reaper would, with great reluctance and moodiness, be forced to hang around here to keep an eye on Widowmaker instead.

And if there was anything Widowmaker was good at it was driving Reaper up a wall. By the third day at the latest he would be sick and tired of her and annoyed enough that he would do anything to get away from the villa for a bit.

Widowmaker hummed as she thought about that. A celebration? Maybe it wasn't a kill or a good hunt but it was good enough to serve as a nice distraction for a while.

"How much do you get paid for this?" Widowmaker asked with mild interest. Adriana just smiled.

"I'll go make some preparations for next week."

"Get me a glass of wine as well. This headache is killing me."

"As you wish my lady."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty rare that I manage to get a new chapter up for a story so quickly. Two in a week for the same fic is really rare for me. I try to make updates no longer then every other week just fyi. This week however the announcement of a new hero and new tidbits of information have my mind working in overdrive! I'm also pleased to announce that I now have a firm idea of where I intend to take this story! That's still quite a long way's off since I have plenty of other things I want to write into this story first but I do have a good idea of where things are going to end up at least and I'm so excited about it that I can't type fast enough!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, reviews, and advice! Next chapter will be up soon!


	8. Night on the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumped off the rails and I just went with the fun instead of reigning things back in because this is honestly the first time I've ever gotten chapters up so quickly and I'm really proud of myself and all the love you guys have been showing me totally makes me want to cry so I just wanted one chapter where I let myself have fun with it. Fun in a different sense since I'm already having a blast with this story. So I hope you enjoy! I promise things will be more serious next chapter. *drops vague hints throughout the chapter and leaves*

* * *

Widowmaker was in one of her rare good moods. Although for her that mostly consisted of being less irritated at everything and everyone around her. The city they had come to was less then an hour away from the villa and was currently in the midst of a local art and music festival. Adriana's eyes were lit up with excitement and Widowmaker was actually feeling slightly optimistic that this might not be completely terrible. The only one not having fun was Reaper.

"Oh cheer up. I thought you would be happy to get out for a bit," Widowmaker said even as she closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze as Reaper drove. Reaper just grunted and didn't answer her. It had taken a lot of convincing and outright manipulation on Adriana's part but he had finally agreed to let them come. He had even donned a Mariachi outfit so he would fit in at the festival. He refused to leave his shotguns behind but at least they were hidden in his coat. Widowmaker had thought of suggesting that he just wear casual clothes and a hoodie if he was so worried about people seeing his face but ultimately decided to just let it go. If he wanted to be moody and skulk around then let him. Besides he would be sedate compared to some of the costumes she had already seen just in the parking lot.

Looking down, Widowmaker checked her skin once more to make sure her normal blue tone wasn't showing through. They did have advanced light bending camouflage devices small enough to fit around her wrist, but they weren't perfect. In addition to having a pretty limited battery life, cybernetic eyes could easily see past the screening and even some Omnics could tell that a camouflage device was being used. So instead she had taken the painstaking amount of time necessary to cover her exposed skin in a special makeup so she would blend into the crowd. The addition of contacts had turned her eyes a dark blue as well.

It was strange to be out for something other then a mission or a briefing back at Talon headquarters. It was an interesting change at the very least and a nice break from having Reaper stalk around the house and in and out of the guest room grumbling at her. Not that her constant digs at him had been helping the situation any. Between his grumbling at having to be there at all, his complaints at her having destroyed the villa's security team, and her constant nitpicking at him in return it had been a rather... interesting past few days.

When Reaper wasn't stalking about the house like an angry shadow with bad puns he was locked up in the guest room plotting his next plan of attack against Overwatch. She didn't begrudge him his petty squabbles though, especially when it kept him from hovering over her shoulder as if she might bolt towards the tree line at any second.

That train of thought made Widowmaker frown and her hand started to stray up to her hair for a moment before she caught herself and put it back down. No point in thinking about that right now. Tonight she wanted to try and enjoy the night of relative freedom that she had. No use thinking about Talon or the hold they had over her. Not now.

"We're here. Be back by midnight at the latest," Reaper growled as he pulled into a parking spot and shut the vehicle off.

"You're trusting me on my own? How generous. I'll try to wait until afterwards to make my break for it," Widowmaker said dryly.

"I'm just going to pretend like I didn't hear that," Reaper grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets before stalking off.

That just left her and Adriana. A very eager Adriana who was trying her best not to look like she was ready to race off somewhere. She caught Widowmaker staring and her face turned bright red at the attention. Widowmaker would bet her visor that Adriana wanted to sneak away and meet someone. Likely the same someone she was sending most of her paycheck money to.

"Oh get out of here already. Just be back at midnight," Widowmaker said with a roll of her eyes. A smile burst across Adriana's face and she was off like a shot without so much as a thank you in return. Probably wanted to get out before she could change her mind.

Widowmaker checked her body makeup and contacts one more time before taking a deep breath and heading down towards the alley. Time to make the most of her free evening.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming with me Lena. I know getting dragged along to France while I visit different hospitals to give fancy speeches isn't exactly thrilling for you but I'm glad really glad you decided to come," Angela said gratefully.

"No worries love. Besides it's nice to get away to somewhere else for a while. You're one of the big shots after all with all your fancy healing nanotechnology whatsit," Lena said with a smile. "Really, I'm fine. Air is fresh, tea is good and the free drinks people give me at the pubs are a real nice bonus," she added with a wink. Angela laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself and I'm happy to see you in such a good mood," Angela said as they started walking again.

"You kidding? I may not get most of the art but the music is nice the drinks are cheap and the food is incredible. There's stuff from a ton of countries here!" Lena said already eyeing some more meat skewers at a stall to their left. Angela wasn't quite fast enough to cover up her look of surprise and mild horror when Lena turned back to look at her.

"Already?" Angela asked but then stopped and thought about it. "i guess it has been almost an hour hasn't it? Get me some too would you?" she added handing Lena her card.

"Thanks love! I promise not to spend all of it!" Lena said gratefully before dashing off, at normal civilian speeds, to the stall so she could get more food.

One of the benefits of having a much faster metabolism was the fact that Lena could eat pretty much whatever she wanted since her body would burn it off so quickly. One of the problems with that however was also with how quickly her body consumed calories. She had always been on the small side but now she had to eat a lot more just to try and maintain a consistent weight. With her nightly forays around the city and fighting with Widowmaker these past few weeks she had to eat even more to avoid losing weight since using her powers kicked up metabolism up even higher. Lena's thin shape was enough of a blow to her self-confidence as it was. The last thing she needed was to lose even more and she had long given up on trying to gain a stone or two as a lost cause.

After buying two for Angela and six for herself, Lena returned to her friend's side trying her best to juggle everything. They headed to an open bench and sat down.

"Here let me. I bought these while you were in line. I'm not sure what it's called, I just know that it has fruit juice, wine and rum in it," Angela said putting the extra cup down beside her. Lena mumbled her appreciation around a delicious mouthful of grilled meat and vegetables. After she swallowed and took a sip of the drink, enjoying the taste.

"Mmm, I am so going to be feeling this in a few. You ain't even gonna miss a step," Lena observed as she took another sip and started on her second stick.

Her enhanced metabolism was a mixed bag when it came to drinking. The good part was that she wouldn't never have to deal with a hangover ever again. The bad part was that, combined with her already low body weight, alcohol tended to flush through her system incredibly fast leaving her quite obviously inebriated or outright drunk within as little as ten or fifteen minutes after finishing off just one drink.

Angela laughed and relaxed against the seat.

"Doesn't beat a good beer but it'll do for now," Angela conceded. "Just try not to get into too much trouble when it kicks in," she added with firm glance at Lena who flushed a bit.

"One time... one bloody time I have a few too many without spacing em out enough and I never get to live it down," Lena muttered stuffing the contents of her third skewer into her mouth even as Angela shot her a look.

"You were obsessing over how amazing Zarya's muscles were, not that she was complaining about it any, then you got up on the table and started shooting your pistols off to show how good your aim was. I still can't show myself in that place," Angela reminded her.

Lena turned bright red and focused on finished up her food instead of arguing. Angela did have a point though and since that embarrassing incident Lena had kept herself to a very strict one drink at a time.

"I'll be sure to play nice and not shoot anything that doesn't deserve it, mum," Lena said which earned her a light smack upside her head from Angela.

"Not funny. Now I'm going to go look at the some of the artwork they have for sale. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Angela asked more seriously this time.

"I'm not going to wander off. I'll be right down the street. Promise. I got this," Lena vowed.

* * *

 _I don't got this. I absolutely don't got this,_ Lena thought stopping for a moment as the world tilted suddenly and stayed there. It took a second before she looked down and realized one foot had slipped off the sidewalk. She frowned and stepped back up before heading back down the sidewalk trying to walk as steadily as possible. Judging from some of the looks she was getting she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

She _really_ shouldn't have had those alcohol samples she had been offered but they were all such small amounts, or so it had seemed at the time. Now everything was covered in a very pleasant and warm haze and it was a whole lot harder not to giggle at everything.

 _Stay cool. You told Angela you could handle this,_ Lena remembered as she slid around a couple who were busy snogging in the middle of the sidewalk. She fought back the urge to burst into giggles again as she saw a woman sitting at a bench dump her drink on a guy who had been getting too handsy with her.

 _Cool does not mean giggling like an idiot. You can do this. One foot in front of the other,_ Lena thought looking down and nearly falling over when she tried to avoid some gum someone had spat out onto the ground.

"Ugh, you think people would have more decency then that," she grumbled looking up and shaking her head slightly to regain her focus. What was she doing again?

"Well look who it is that we have here."

Lena turned around and found herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. And her hair was long. Really long. Really really long. It must take forever to brush out all of that. The woman said something else and Lena had to blink several times to bring herself back to earth.

"Yeah?" she asked as the woman looked her up and down slowly.

"I asked what you might be doing in this part of the country," the woman asked slowly.

"Umm, hospital stuff? I think? My friend Angela had to give a bunch of speeches and stuff so I tagged along. They call her Mercy. Get it? A doctor called Mercy?" Lena burst into giggles at her joke even as the woman raised an eyebrow at her.

"How very interesting," the woman noted dryly. "Have you... perhaps had a few too many to drink?" she asked and Lena nodded enthusiastically and then winced as the world around her wobbled.

"Ow, can't do that again. Um I had one drink because like my metabolism is totally screwed up right? So it all tends to hit me really fast. But then there was this wine sample and then some vodka and another wine sample and like this really cool fruity concoction and they were really good but I probably shouldn't have had those should it?" she asked and the lady's lips twitched as if trying not to smile.

"Mmm, perhaps not."

"Say do I know you? I think I know you. Maybe I don't know you. Do we know each other?" Lena asked suddenly as her mind finally got in gear enough to tell her that this stranger seemed very familiar.

The woman's lips curved up into a smirk.

"Peut-être. Who are you thinking of, chérie?" she asked as her eyes drifted to the slight glow of Lena's accelerator. It was partially hidden beneath her pilot's jacket, but it didn't zip up all the way so a slight blue glow could still be seen. Lena fumbled with her jacket zipper a bit trying to pull it up higher before giving up and scratching her head in thought.

"Umm, she's tall like you but nicer eyes. Yellow eyes. Not that yours ain't pretty love! Cause they are! And she has blue skin which isn't really normal but it does help with the whole deadly assassin vibe she has going for her and it drives me crazy but I still really want to believe that I can help her if I can... and..." Lena paused and thought for a moment. "And she's really hot too but I probably shouldn't be telling people this while I'm plastered should I?" she added after a second.

"I'll try not to tell anyone else," the woman remarked a grin now spreading across her face as Lena stared at her again.

"That's right kind of you mate. Now are you sure I don't know you?"

* * *

Widowmaker could have laughed herself to London and back again. Tracer was standing right in front of her obviously drunk and apparently with no idea of who she was. This was too good not to enjoy, too fun not to take advantage of. Sure it would be easy to kill the woman now but using the situation to her benefit and blackmailing Tracer with it later would be far more interesting. As long as Reaper didn't spot them Widowmaker would be free to have some... fun with the inebriated Overwatch agent. And it had been so very long since Widowmaker had been able to feel anything even remotely resembling fun. It was getting close to midnight so she didn't have much time left but until then she was going to enjoy this.

There was a buzzing sound and Tracer blinked and started patting her coat down in confusion. Someone was trying to call her.

"Am I buzzing? Why am I buzzing?" Tracer mumbled trying to find her phone. Widowmaker rolled her eyes and peeled back Tracer's jacket and reached inside to pull out her phone.

"Hey, there's my mobile!" Tracer said, her face brightening as she saw the phone. Widowmaker looked at the screen and saw the name Angela surrounded by various medical themed emoji. Not too hard to figure out who that was. Angela Zeigler, code named Mercy. Former Overwatch agent and still currently a doctor and medic.

The sight of the name tickled her brain but when Widowmaker tried to grasp the memory it pulled out of her reach. She frowned and tried again but the memory refused to come. Apparently there would be no sharing past encounters tonight. No matter. She didn't need memories from the past in order to have a little fun with this.

Widowmaker accepted the call and put the phone up to her ear. Tracer pouted and tried to snatch the phone back but Widowmaker easily smacked her hands away. No way was she passing up this opportunity.

"Lena where are you! You said you were just going down the street but then I turn around and you've vanished!" Angela started in.

"Hello, _Mercy_ ," Widowmaker purred back as Tracer's eyes lit up.

"Angela! Oh... ohhhh bullocks I said I wasn't going to wander off didn't I? Say do you know where we are exactly?" Tracer asked her, still drunkenly oblivious. Widowmaker ignored her as a deep silence stretched over the phone.

"If you've hurt her in any way I'll..." Angela started her anger all but dripping from the phone.

"You'll what? Shoot me with that toy you call a gun?" Widowmaker countered with a wicked laugh.

"Is she all right? What are you going to do with her?" Angela demanded this time with fear creeping into her voice.

"Hmm, I haven't quite decided yet," Widowmaker said as her eyes slid back to Tracer who had gotten distracted by... uh oh. Widowmaker followed Tracer's gaze and landed on Reaper. It was impossible to miss that outfit he was wearing but he was busy looking at some paintings and hadn't seen them yet.

Widowmaker grabbed Tracer's arm and pulled her down an alleyway nearby making several turns until she was sure they wouldn't be discovered. If Reaper saw Tracer standing here then a gunfight was the only way this would end and Widowmaker wasn't ready to give up her source of amusement just yet.

"What do you want?" Angela demanded sounding just shy of begging now.

"Nothing you can provide except for a slow death choking on your own guilt," Widowmaker said bluntly as anger flared up within her. Now Angela was silent.

"Don't worry, doctor, you'll find her body soon enough," Widowmaker said and ended the call. She shut the phone off as well so she wouldn't have to deal with the incessant buzzing as Angela inevitably tried to call back. She took a moment to let her anger cool down and watched as the lightbulb in Tracer's head finally stuttered to life.

"Wait! You're Widowmaker aren't you! Wow you look different. Wait you aren't here to kill Mercy are you? Because I might actually have to shoot you if that happened and I really don't want to shoot you. Not seriously anyway but I totally could even if I'm plastered like this. I can prove it," Tracer rambled on as she fumbled around with her coat. "Oh wait I don't have my weapons on me do I?" she added her face scrunching up as she patted herself down.

Widowmaker's lips twitched with amusement and waited for Tracer to discover that, no, she did not in fact have her weapons on her. Finally Tracer frowned and looked up at her through narrowed eyes.

"Umm, I don't supposed you'd take a rain check?" Tracer asked hopefully. Widowmaker scoffed and crossed her arms.

"So uh... hi? I mean you aren't all blue and shooting people so why are you here?" Tracer asked curiously. Widowmaker was only half listening now as her mind spun with an idea. Last time they met Tracer had asked if she would accept help were it offered. Help was a word that Widowmaker had long since lost faith in but blackmail? Now that left a much sweeter taste on her lips.

"Even assassin's get the rare day off," Widowmaker observed as her eyes trailed up and down Tracer's body.

"Whoa what's that look for? I'm single and all but I don't generally go for my enemies," Tracer said backing up. Her eyes were a little clearer then before as well. The effects from whatever alcohol she had in her system was evidently starting to wear off.

The "look" in question was because Widowmaker was thinking about how much alcohol Tracer could handle before it affected her and whether her enhanced biology played into that. Any chemical would probably work much faster on Tracer but would also be more likely leave her system quicker as well. Widowmaker filed that knowledge away in her mind for later use.

Widowmaker considered mentioning Tracer's flippant comment about her looks earlier but she really had no interest in such physical desires or pursuits. Let Tracer think whatever she liked. Although Widowmaker certainly wasn't above using such knowledge to manipulate Tracer her advantage later on if the opportunity presented itself.

Brushing the comment aside Widowmaker stalked closer, forcing Tracer backwards until she realized that the brick wall was only a step or two behind her and stopped. Widowmaker was already on top of her in the time it took for Tracer to look over her shoulder, realize that she was almost trapped, and turn back.

To her credit, Tracer did try and fight back but while the alcohol might be wearing off it was still making her reactions slow. If she were sober she might have been able to slip past, but even that was a pretty big if.

Widowmaker slapped Tracer's weak defensive punch aside and hooked her ankle yanking her off balance. Tracer yelped and her accelerator glowed but Widowmaker had her flat on her stomach with her face smashed into the pavement before she could teleport away.

"Okay you have an unfair advantage! I demand a rematch!" Tracer said squirming in Widowmaker's grip. One arm was trapped under her and the other Widowmaker was holding by the wrist and pressing into her back. Lena tried to move but couldn't get the leverage she needed to do anything. Widowmaker smirked and leaned forward. She felt Tracer freeze up as she leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Help is nothing more then meaningless words and sentiment, but the fact remains that I have let you live several times now. That means you owe me... Lena," Widowmaker whispered to her. She felt Tracer's body tense up even more upon hearing her real name. "You owe me a lot and I _will_ come to collect my payment from you. So try not to let anyone else kill you in the meantime, hmm? You are _my_ target and mine alone," Widowmaker purred before reaching up and squeezing Tracer's neck in just the right place.

Tracer's body relaxed as she fell unconscious and Widowmaker stood up and surveyed her handiwork with satisfaction. Now to send a message.

* * *

Angela couldn't remember the last time she had felt this much panic and fear. That had clearly been Widowmaker's voice on Lena's phone. If something happened to her...

_Don't worry, doctor, you'll find her body soon enough._

The words had been haunting her ever since Widowmaker hung up. Of course Lena's phone was off now so she couldn't even have the satisfaction of trying to call back.

Where was she? Where could Widowmaker have taken her?

 _This was a bad idea from the start. I should have done more, I should have tried harder to convince Lena to stay away from Widowmaker. Not sit back while she got closer to an assassin who has already taken out Overwatch member's before,_ Angela brushed away her tears and tried to compose herself as she walked into the hotel and towards the elevators. She hadn't checked back in their room yet and part of her was dreading it.

It was all Angela could do not to break down in the elevators. She had to know. She had to find Lena and she prayed her friend wouldn't be dead when she finally did so.

 _I can't be too late, not again. Please God not again,_ Angela thought as she rushed out of the elevator and down the hallway to their room. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw that the door was already cracked open. She went inside slamming it behind her even as she pulled her gun out of her coat.

"Lena? Lena are you here?" Angela asked as she quickly checked the main room of the suite before heading into the bedroom Lena had taken.

A small table lamp was on in the room, providing enough light for her to see the open window and Lena sprawled face down across the bed. Forgetting any danger, Angela ran over and collapsed on her knees next to the bed. Putting her gun down she quickly lifted her hands to Lena's face and neck, checking her skin and pulse. Skin felt fine, cold but not the awful chill and rigor of death. Pulse was strong and fast even as she... as she...

Angela closed her eyes and shuddered with relief as a light snore came from Lena. She was fast asleep. Asleep or unconscious it didn't matter. She was alive. Angela bowed her head as tears streamed down her face. Lena was still alive. She wasn't too late.

It took several long minutes before she got herself under control enough to check over Lena's body but she didn't find any injuries. Not a bruise or a pinprick. She was okay. Whatever Widowmaker did she hadn't hurt her apparently. But why? Why was she doing this? Just for her own personal entertainment? There was no telling how her twisted mind worked now.

Slowly Angela stood up and went to the window. She closed and locked it before drawing the curtains shut. Walking back over to Lena she looked down at her with a mixture of relief and fear. She could have lost her so easily tonight. All because Widowmaker just happened to be in the same city as them at the same time.

Her eyes caught something sticking out from underneath one of the straps on Lena's harness. Reaching over Angela tugged a small slip of paper out. Unfolding it she read it and immediately started to crumple it. The handwriting was different from Amélie's but it was still obvious who the sender of this message was.

_Tracer is mine. You can't protect her forever. -W_

Angela crushed the paper and tossed it aside. For now Lena was here, she was safe, but tomorrow... oh tomorrow they had a whole lot to talk about.


	9. Decision Time

 

* * *

Angela had been stewing in her anger all night. It wasn't like she could get any sleep after having that death scare with Lena anyway. Instead she had spent the night wide awake and constantly checking on Lena to make sure she was really still there. Her body was screaming at her to sleep but her mind kept jolting her awake each time her eyes closed, convinced that every sound was Widowmaker coming back. Back for what exactly she wasn't sure since the assassin evidently wasn't interested in killing Lena. Not yet at least.

_And what am I going to do if that day comes? If I get the call that Widowmaker finally took the shot? Lena clearly has her interest. The fact that she's still alive and fast asleep is evidence of that, but for how long?_ Angela closed her eyes and laid back against the couch. She couldn't get comfortable anywhere else so she had finally stretched out on the couch instead.

She felt a vibration against her leg and opened her eyes. It took a moment to realized it was her phone ringing. She pulled it out and answered the call, already knowing who it was without having to look. It was rather embarrassing to think about now but she had left a very emotional and distraught message on Fareeha's phone at nearly three in the morning when the silence and stress had finally overwhelmed her.

"Angela! I'm so sorry I didn't call you sooner. I saw your message just now and..." Fareeha hurried to apologize but Angela stopped her.

"It's okay, I just..." Angela stopped and closed her eyes again. "I'm just glad you're calling now. I... I really need someone to talk to. Someone who..." she stopped again and pressed hand to her eyes as more tears sprang up. "I want someone who understands. Someone who has been personally affected by... by Widowmaker and what's she's done. I just..." Angela's voice cracked and a sob escaped her throat. "Lena is like a little sister to me Fareeha and I could have lost her last night," she choked out as tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Hey, I'm here. Just talk to me. Tell me what happened," Fareeha urged her gently. Angela took a shaky breath and started talking. She started with the scare from last night but soon the words were pouring out and she was telling Fareeha everything she knew about Lena's recent encounters with Widowmaker. When she finally finished Fareeha was silent. Angela sighed and let her think.

"You know I have... complicated feelings about Widowmaker. That's why you called me and I can understand how conflicted you must feel," Fareeha finally answered. "It's never been confirmed that Widowmaker was the one who... who killed my mother but we also don't know of any other sniper Talon has who is fast enough or good enough to land the shot. I also know that while my mother didn't like killing she also never hesitated and the only way she would do that was if something went wrong. Recognizing Amélie, who many thought was simply kidnapped at the time, would certainly fall under that category," she added slowly.

"I've also fought and pushed back Talon offensives many times. Enough to be somewhat sure of their tactics and with what I'm going to tell you now," Fareeha continued. "I don't know what's going on but what I can tell you Angela is that whatever Widowmaker is doing... it's _not_ being done with Talon's consent," she stated firmly. "I don't know if Talon is simply turning a blind eye because Widowmaker is the best sniper they have, if they are totally unaware of what she's doing which I would find hard to believe, or if they know what's going on but Widowmaker simply doesn't care what they think. I'm not sure which one is worse and which one is better and the truth is probably a mix of all three," she admitted.

"I'm not sure if that makes me happy or more terrified for Lena then I am already," Angela confessed in a soft tone. She was so mentally and emotionally exhausted right now. " I mean I can't just ignore the people Widowmaker has hurt and the friends she's killed but..." she stopped and heard Fareeha sigh heavily.

"But it's still so hard not to think of Amélie whenever she comes up. Widowmaker is certainly no victim, anyone who has had even a passing encounter with her knows that beyond any doubt. However she _was_ victimized by Talon and it's hardly justice if we condemn her outright for what she's done without recognizing and taking into account that she's like this at least partially because of how they reconditioned her," Fareeha paused and Angela could hear the conflict in her voice.

"It would be so easy for me to hate Widowmaker for taking my mother away from me but if I did that then I would have to ignore the reality that my own mother has killed far, far more people in the name of Overwatch then Widowmaker ever has during her time with Talon. All of us have blood on our hands whether it's because we were trying to protect people or in self defense. All of us have taken friends and family away from someone else. Is our use of force right simply because we're trying to make things better? And what about now that Overwatch has been recalled? Now that I've been called to help serve the way I always dreamed of doing? Overwatch was disbanded and legally forbidden from reforming. That could make anyone who is a part of the group now part of an illegal operation, possibly even a terrorist in the eyes of some countries the same as Talon is even if Overwatch is trying to save people, " Fareeha stopped and was quiet for a moment.

Angela could feel the heaviness of those words pressing down on her. She hadn't thought to look at the situation that way but Fareeha was right.

"At the same time Widowmaker _has_ to be held accountable for her actions at some point. I may be sympathetic to the fact that she's been reconditioned but that doesn't excuse what she's been doing. It can't, even if there is a double standard and a lot of thorny questions that should be looked at on both sides, the fact remains that she has still murdered innocent people. Something has to be done to bring her to justice for those crimes. If Lena believes that she can help her, appeal to her somehow then I will support her and help her in that if she'll accept my aid, but that doesn't erase my feeling that Widowmaker still needs to be held responsible for her actions somehow," Fareeha explained to her.

"I can't forget the person I used to know and be friends with. I can't forget the woman who taught me to make fancy French desserts or who loved ballet, but I also have to accept that Widowmaker is dangerous, deadly and may simply be incapable of feeling anything for anyone anymore. She can, will and has killed without hesitation before. It may not be fair to unilaterally condemn her but we also can't just let things continue on as they are now," Fareeha said after a long moment of silence.

"So we're stuck," Angela said throwing and arm over her eyes to block out the increasing sunlight drifting in through a crack in the curtains.

"Not stuck just... in a very difficult position. There isn't enough information to go on, you can't do anything without being put in more danger and we can't leave things as they are," Fareeha responded.

"So what are we supposed to do? Because no decision is looking very appealing at the moment. Lena is an adult but right now I really just want to tell her to stop. I'm scared and I'm not thinking straight and I just want her to be safe," Angela asked feeling hopeless. "But if there's a chance... if there really is a chance that..." she stopped and shook her head. "She'll never be Amélie again, not after the mental trauma she's been through. She'll never be that cheerful, outgoing woman again and I don't know if it's possible for Widowmaker to change from the heartless assassin she is now even if she wanted to. But if there is a chance that... that maybe we could still help her then..." she sighed and let her words trail off. "It's not in my nature to give up but I can't bear to watch another person close to me die. Not again Fareeha., Not either one of them. I lost Amélie once already, I don't know if my heart can take losing her a second time as well because I was holding onto false hope that Lena could help change her when we really should have devoted more time to taking her down years ago," she whispered into the phone.

For a few minutes there was silence and Angela welcomed the chance it offered her to think.

"Angela?"

"I'm here. Exhausted but here."

"Even with everything I've said I think... I think Lena might be on to something."

Angela's eyes popped open and she lifted her arm from across her face as Fareeha continued.

"Even with as little as you know it's still easy to see that something is up with Widowmaker. She's never hesitated before, never failed to take a shot the first time, much less several times afterwards. She had the perfect opportunity to take advantage of Lena last night and she didn't. She didn't even hurt her. Both of us know what Talon has done before and we know that they wouldn't hesitate to at least try and capture Lena if only for the information she might be able to provide," Fareeha reasoned with her.

"Widowmaker doesn't seem to care about any of that which means that whatever else is going on behind the scenes, she isn't playing by Talon's rules anymore. Not completely at least. Not when it comes to Lena. Maybe Widowmaker is just having her own twisted version of fun. Maybe there is something about Lena that really has caught her interest. Whatever it is... I think this might be the only chance we'll ever have to find out if Widowmaker can really be turned back from Talon and if not... then we'll know without a doubt that our former friend needs to be taken down for good," she concluded.

Anglea grimaced at those words.

"But if we're wrong..." she began.

"Then Lena is going to die. As much as you may hate it, it's her decision to make as to whether that kind of risk is worth it. She's the one who currently has Widowmaker's interest and she's the one being toyed with for whatever reason. I do want to believe that Widowmaker can, maybe not be changed, but appealed to in some way at least. If not and if she really is as heartless and cold as I'm worried she is then I won't hesitate to make sure Widowmaker is taken out. It's Lena's call but if she does keep going forward with this then she's going to need all the support and understanding from her friends that she can get. Just... don't talk to Lena while you're still angry. That's not going to help anyone, " Fareeha finished for her.

Angela rubbed her eyes and was quiet as she thought that over. Fareeha seemed content to give her time to think it over.

"Thank you Fareeha. You're right. You are absolutely right. I... I have a lot to talk about but it is Lena's decision and whatever she decides I need to be there to support her. Thank you for listening. I know it's not easy talking about Widowmaker like this but there are just so few people I feel comfortable talking to. I can count on one hand the number of people who even know who Widowmaker used to be," Angela said gratefully.

"It's even harder for you after the scare you had last night. Do you want me to come up there to London for a while? You've been staying there to help Lena right?" Fareeha offered and Angela bit her lip as her pride warred strongly with her desire to say yes.

"I'm... I'll be fine," Angela said but it sounded weak even to her ears.

"Angela..." Fareeha pressed harder, "Do you need me?"

She closed her eyes and felt the last of her willpower crumble away.

"Yes," Angela finally admitted after a long minute of silence, "Yes, please come. We're somewhere else right now but we'll be back in England in a couple days."

"I'll be up there soon, okay?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Angela had been preparing herself for hours, waiting for Lena to wake up since she tended to sleep in for a while the next morning after a night where she had a drink or two. Now that she was finally awake however, Angela wasn't really sure what to say.

"Do you want something to eat? I can order room service for you," Angela finally asked her. Lena just shook her head silently, her eyes still rooted to her hands. She hadn't spoken, hadn't looked up at her, hadn't reacted at all except to slump farther into her chair. Fareeha had told her not to talk to Lena while she was still upset but that certainly wasn't a problem anymore. Seeing the look on Lena's face had immediately doused her anger. She practically had the word SHAME stamped across her forehead and Lena hadn't looked up at her since she had woken up. For the past half hour they had been sitting across from each other at the table waiting for the other to say something.

"You know you need to eat," Angela told her gently.

"I don't have much of an appetite," Lena replied softly. She hesitated and nervously played with one of the straps on her harness. "I remember everything and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to make you worry like that. I can't even begin to imagine what you thought hearing Widowmaker say that over the phone and then not being able to contact me. I can't believe how close I came to her and how easily she could have killed me last night. Even if things turned out well I was still irresponsible and I shouldn't have had that much to drink when I know how fast it affects me. Not without you there with me at the very least. Not when I promised you I wouldn't wander off," Lena said her voice so quiet and her expression so upset that it physically hurt to look at her.

"What happened with Widowmaker? You owe me that at least," Angela asked, hating the way Lena flinched at her question. She hesitated and took a deep breath before explaining what happened last night. It was surreal to hear, frightening to think about how different things could have ended up and amazing to think about how Widowmaker had been so close and simply done nothing.

When Lena finished it was easy to see some of the light back in her eyes. Dim but still there. She may be upset but last night's encounter had also clearly strengthened her determination.

"I just..." Lena stopped and chewed on a fingernail still clearly stressed despite the renewed hope in her eyes. "I just don't get it. I don't get why she keeps letting me go. I do think part of it is simply for her own enjoyment or as much of it as she's able to feel, but... I can't help but feel like there's something else going on. She clearly doesn't have much of a conscience if she's willing to pop off targets left and right, but then she lets me live and decides not to kill someone when I know she has them in her sights? Maybe those two things are totally unrelated for all I know. I just can't wrap my head around her thinking," Lena looked down again this time with frustration burning in her eyes.

"That would be the Omnic you told me about right?" Angela asked and Lena nodded in confirmation. "The problem is that we just don't know enough and trying to learn more means putting you in more danger," she finally admitted. She folded her hands on the table and took a deep breath.

"Lena..." she began carefully. "Do you _honestly_ believe there's something there? Something you can... use to help her, appeal to her, anything that might change her mind at all? Do you really believe in your heart that keeping her attention like this might work out?" she pressed. Lena chewed on her bottom lip and turned to stare out of the window.

"I saw her last week. Just before we left England to come here. Widowmaker was back at the scene of Mondatta's assassination, where the statue is being put up. I asked her if she would accept my help if I offered it to her. She wanted to know if I would follow through if she accepted. If there was someone she wanted killed or something she wanted stolen or a Talon secret that needed to be kept. Then she told me that I wasn't the only one with nightmares," Lena said slowly. "I've been thinking about those words every day since then. I don't think she was just being vague for the sake of throwing me off. Not that time. I think she had something specific in mind when she said that but I don't know enough to be able to figure out what it means," she said with a light sigh.

"I want to know more. I want to know what her current relationship to Talon is and go from there. Either way something has to be done but if she isn't loyal to them... if there's friction, a gap, some distance between them then I have to try and use that. I have to Angela," Lena said more urgently this time. "Something deeper is going on with her and I want to find out what it is even... even if it ends up getting me killed. I have to know that I tried to do something. That... that I didn't just abandon her when I could have helped. I don't know if she'll let me or shoot me between the eyes but I can't live with myself if I do nothing," she said firmly.

Angela was silent for a moment before she reached over across the table and took Lena's hands in hers. She explained the phone call she had earlier with Fareeha, explained everything they had gone over and her offer of support.

"I'm scared for you Lena. You're like a little sister to me and I'm terrified of losing you but if you do honestly believe that you might be able to do something then I will support you. I will be there for you and so will Fareeha if you'll accept her help as well. Whatever the case Widowmaker needs to be stopped and needs to answer for what she's done. If there's a way to help her somehow... some proof that she can change then we'll see what we can do about that. But if there isn't... if Widowmaker really has nothing left to her but a heartless shell who only gets her enjoyment from killing people then... then she needs to be stopped, without mercy and without hesitation and you might be the only one who can get close enough to do that. You need to be aware of that now," Angela told her, watching carefully to make sure Lena was listening and really getting this.

"If Widowmaker can be saved then that doesn't excuse her crimes but we will do whatever we can to help her. If not... if she's really lost to us forever... then I need to know that you will help us stop her before she can continue killing even more people," Angela finished. Lena was still staring out of the window and for a moment she doubted if she would get an answer at all. Finally Lena closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

"I'm not giving up. I don't believe she's just an empty shell and I don't believe she's heartless. Cold, calculating and generally uncaring maybe but there's still something in there even if it's just anger and hate and I won't stop until I find out what it is," Lena vowed, "I guess that also means being honest with you about what happens between us when we meet. I wasn't going to tell you at first but you deserve to know. I _want_ you to know," she corrected herself.

"Last night just before she knocked me out, Widowmaker said that I owed her for letting me live. She said that she would come back to collect on my debt. That I belonged to her like her... special prey or something. I don't know what it means but I do know that she's going to be back for me whether we run into each other or she seeks me out. This isn't over, not by a long shot. I don't know what that is going to involve but I need to know that you'll still believe in me no matter what you might hear in the future. I need to know what you and Fareeha and Winston and the others will still believe in the fact that I'm a good person and I'm just trying to help," Lena said her voice cracking.

"I can't let her die, Angela. Not again. I can't give up on her," Lena looked down as tears started to slip down her cheeks. Angela got up from her seat and went to her side, wrapping her arms around her. This was a lot of pressure on her. Far more pressure then it was fair for any person to carry but she was doing it and was willing to keep on doing it if it meant there was any chance whatsoever that maybe, just maybe Widowmaker could be turned from Talon.

"I will never, ever stop believing in you, Lena. You hear me? Whatever happens from here on out I will not give up on you and I won't give up on her either," Angela vowed holding Lena tightly.

"Promise?"

"Promise. If you're going to do this then we'll be here to back you up every step of the way."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are running high and decisions have to be made! Can Widowmaker be convinced to turn away from Talon? Or is she really lost to them for good? And what exactly is she going to ask of Lena when she comes back to collect? We'll just have to wait and see won't we? Until next time everyone!


	10. Evidence

 

* * *

Things should have improved after coming back to London. They should have been able to work together to come up with a plan of action for how they wanted to handle the situation with Widowmaker. Instead it was two weeks later and Lena found that she and Fareeha had drawn very different lines in the sand while Angela had backtracked completely and was refusing to take sides at all now that she had calmed down and thought things over.

"You honestly wouldn't take the shot if it came down to it? If Widowmaker had shown that she had no interest in changing or if we knew Talon had corrupted her mind to the point where she really was just an indoctrinated soldier?" Fareeha demanded.

"You don't know that she is!" Lena argued.

"And you don't know that she isn't! All you have so far is speculation, what if's and maybe's. Bits and pieces based on what Widowmaker hasn't done to you. Not on what she has. That's not a plan or a course of action." Fareeha wasn't budging and neither was Lena and Angela had long since backed up to let them hash it out.

"Fine. You know what? I don't care. Look at me like I'm just some stupid kid not using her head if you want but I'm not killing her and I'm not letting you kill her either. I know Widowmaker can be saved and I know she can change. At the very least I know that Widowmaker has the presence of mind that she can be drawn away from Talon of her own free will and that's what I'm going to do. Do I know what to do after that? No I don't. I admit that and maybe it's short sighted but it is a start and that's what we need to focus on right now. A place to start with instead of just sitting around arguing," Lena said with a pointed glare at Fareeha who was unmoved by her passion.

"You can start wherever you want, but I need proof, serious evidence with her actions. If Widowmaker is willing to part with Talon and stop murdering their targets then yes that's a step in the right direction but that's not going to win over my confidence. Not by a long shot. I need to see that she's even capable of doing that, much less that she will. We can't forget that this is a woman who came back and fooled experienced soldiers and doctors before killing her own husband in his sleep. I won't let that happen again with us because we failed to agree on whether Talon had really indoctrinated her," Fareeha warned and the words made Lena flinch back.

"I'm not gonna kill her and I don't believe Widowmaker has been lost to Talon. Not yet. They may bloody well have dampened her emotions but they're still there and I know I can reach her." Lena's voice sounded weak even to her ears and she hated the sympathetic look in Angela's eyes. She hated that her arguments sounded so pathetic next to Fareeha's carefully reasoned statements.

"You're going to get yourself killed doing that. Just look at what happened in France! Widowmaker could have killed you that night and Angela might never have found you! Do you really want to put her through that? Me? Winston? Everyone else? All because you refuse to even _consider_ that maybe, just maybe Widowmaker can't be helped after how Talon has corrupted her mind? Or that she simply doesn't want to change because she enjoys what she does now? It's all well and good to believe in her but at some point Widowmaker is going to have to take some steps towards us as well. You can't expect someone to get help if they aren't willing to make some steps in the right direction as well," Fareeha continued.

"At least I care about her!" Lena shouted, her patience finally at an end. "At least I'm doing something! All you've done so far is sit around and criticize my efforts. You can sit back here and talk all you want about proof and actions but you aren't the ones out on the rooftops fighting her are you mate? I'm the one getting shot at. I'm the one she's interested in. I'm the one at risk and you two are the one sitting back and complaining that there needs to be more! I was there when Mondatta died. I was there when she had another Omnic in her sights but didn't kill him and then let me go again. I was there when she went back to Kings Row to the scene of the crime and she didn't even fire at me. I was the one there in France when she had the perfect chance to kill me and didn't take it," she all but snarled at them.

"I get that you've been hurt by her and I get wanting to have some more proof but I'm not some kid. I'm not some eager sign-up blinded by opportunity and possibility. Not anymore. I'm just as good of an Overwatch agent as anyone else and my opinions are just as valid! If you don't believe in Widowmaker fine, I get that, but you could bloody well at least pretend like you trust me! Not look at me like I'm some overly emotional child-" Lena pointed to Angela "-or like I'm someone who can't see past her own nostalgia to realize the bigger picture!" She pointed accusingly at Fareeha who took a step back in surprise at her outburst.

"You lot want proof? I'll get you all your bloody proof. I'll show you that Widowmaker isn't just some Talon lackey killing whatever they tell her to even it kills me in the process!" Lena shoved the chair out of the way and stormed out of the room ignoring Angela's calls to come back.

* * *

A total of one month had passed since Tracer had last seen Widowmaker in France. Just two weeks had gone by since she had last spoken to Fareeha and Angela other then to send them a quick text that she was still alive.

Now the wait was seriously starting to get to her. Tracer had been glued to every Overwatch communication channel she had available to her, keeping an eye out for Talon activity. Unfortunately while Talon had been busier then ever, Widowmaker was currently nowhere to be found. Not even a hint of sniper activity.

Tracer yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had taken this job as back up security for a research lab in Utopaea, India partially to get away and cool down after her embarrassing blow up with Angela and Fareeha. She had also taken the job because there were concerns from the labs that Talon would come to steal one of their new prototypes that utilized hard light technology. There had been a marked increase in Talon activity that resulted in stolen research information, prototypes, or devices that weren't on the public or private market yet. Why they wanted them was a question still unanswered.

_At this point I'd welcome a run in with Widowmaker just so I would have something to do. All this silence is so boring,_ Tracer yawned again and looked at her watch. Eleven at night. Nearly a week now with no problems and nothing to do but sit around, walk around and pretend like she had a clue when an architect cornered her and started talking about how amazing hard light technology was. They would be moving the prototype out tonight. Tracer just had to make sure the prototype made it onto the plane and into the air and her job would be done. Only a few more hours left and she could go home.

Lots of old faces and some new ones were joining up with Overwatch although the political systems of the world were mixed on whether the resurgence of the heroes they had once lauded was a good thing. Apparently there was a woman here who had been tapped to join Overwatch as well. Tracer only knew of her by her code name Symmetra but she hadn't been able to look around for her because of her current job. Hopefully she would decide to join up. They could use all the help they could get.

Tracer heard voices and glanced down over the edge of the arched she was sitting on. She had blinked up to a spot near the roof so she would have a clear view of the entire atrium when it was time to move the prototype. It looked like that time had come now. She could easily make out a small group coming out of the elevators. Three on security, and two women who must be the scientists, one of whom was wheeling along a large machine inside a glass cylinder.

_Fwip_

Tracer perked up immediately. She had heard that sound enough times recently to instantly recognize what it meant. Widowmaker was here. Very close nearby in fact if she had heard the sound of her grappling hook shooting out since it produced very little sound.

Tracer stood up slowly and looked around. There were still some archways above her and that was likely where Widowmaker would be. Someplace harder to access and easily hidden from view. Now she just had to spot her and quickly.

_C'mon where are you?_ Tracer thought as her eyes scanned the two arches above her. _There you are!_ she grinned as she caught sight of the lithe assassin. With her slim form and blue skin she blended in well with the shadows around her, but not perfectly. Tracer could just make out the red lights of her visor as Widowmaker scoped out her target. Tracer didn't know if Widowmaker was here alone or with help, but she did know that she couldn't let her kill any of those people.

The only problem now would be getting up there. It took a few tries, one near fall, and finally a running jump before she managed to get up onto the archway and blink over to crouch a few feet away from Widowmaker.

"What'cha looking at?" Tracer asked cheerily as Widowmaker's head turned slightly, just enough for one of the camera's on her visor to be able to see her.

"An annoyance," Widowmaker said flatly as one hand went up to adjust her aim slightly. A second later her visor went up and she put her eye to the scope watching as the group walked, at an agonizingly slow pace, towards the door leading out to the launch pad.

"Why are you even here? What does Talon want with all this special technology anyway?" Tracer asked paying close attention to the fact that Widowmaker's finger was not yet on the trigger.

"Don't know, don't care," Widowmaker remarked as her finger slid from the side of her rifle to the trigger.

_Bullocks,_ Tracer thought. She didn't have much time left and she didn't want to make a scene.

"Seriously? So what do you do? Just pop in, pop off a target or steal some junk then leave?" she asked as Widowmaker hummed and lowered the muzzle slightly.

"I'm only interested in the kill, not the reasons why, cherie. I know who the target is and where I'll be able to find them or at what times I'll best be able to capture my prize without trouble. I need nothing else beyond that," Widowmaker said. Her lips pulled down slightly as the group moved behind a pillar and stopped to talk about something. No risk of them getting shot just yet then. Time to work fast, although Widowmaker wasn't exactly doing much to bolster Tracer's hope right now.

_I really hope Fareeha isn't right about this,_ Tracer thought inching a little closer.

"Really love? Wow and here I thought you were a skilled assassin and such. Turns out you're as petty and shallow as the rest of the two bit criminals. Right shame that is," Tracer said lightly. It was intended as a dig to try and distract Widowmaker while she frantically tried to think something else to say that might work. Instead Tracer found herself suddenly fighting to maintain her composure as Widowmaker turned around, lifting her visor to glare at her with a look that was so incredibly offended that it was all she could do not to bust out laughing.

"Excusez-Moi?" Widowmaker demanded, her yellow eyes glimmering angrily in the dark. Now that didn't need any translation. Of all the things that might possibly have hit a nerve, Tracer never would have imagined that calling Widowmaker shallow would be at the top of the list. Tracer choked back her laughter and went on.

"What's got you all of a sudden? Just being honest there love," Tracer said holding her hands up.

"I'm the best assassin there is. Certainly the best in Talon," Widowmaker hissed sharply at her.

"Yeaahhh, well you're still shallow. I mean any foot soldier with a gun can shoot in the direction their told can't they? Don't even have to know why and probably don't care most times either. Just point and pull. Maybe it takes more skill to be a good sniper but that's still awfully sad, love. I thought you were supposed to be this awesome sniper and stuff not just another one of the rank and file," Tracer pressed as an idea started to form in her head.

Widowmaker stood up from her crouch, her target evidently not nearly as important as the slight to her honor. Tracer resisted every urge she had to look down at the scientists and body guards. She had to stay focused and she had to keep Widowmaker's focus on her.

"I... am not... _shallow_ and I am certainly no one's pet soldier," Widowmaker snarled in response her grip tightening on her rifle as the other clenched into a fist.

"Don't look that way to me from here, love. Talon says shoot and you shoot. I mean you just said it yourself so I'm not even putting words in your mouth. They say steal this and you grab it. Even admitted you don't care why. Only thing that matters is the kill. Sure sounds shallow to me. I bet Talon just loves you that way. They don't even need to worry about giving you a reason to stick around. The promise of a good kill is all they need to scratch that itch you have isn't it? I bet they just sit back and laugh every time they toss a mission your way. Like watching a dog run after a bone that barely has anything on it," Tracer said digging in even more. This wasn't at all like her and the words and insults felt so wrong coming out of her mouth, but they were also having a very obvious effect.

Widowmaker snarled and lowered her rifle to aim at her chest.

"How dare you... how _dare you_ say that to me. I am no one's dog, no one's pet soldier, no one's prisoner and certainly no... no _toy_ to be tossed from one place to another and ordered around for Talon's amusement!" Widowmaker shouted at her.

Now they were getting somewhere and Tracer could have whooped and bounced around with joy. Sure she was on a razors edge but it did provide a solution to one very pressing question, mainly how loyal was Widowmaker to Talon? The answer evidently being not very much. It also provided some insight into how much she was able to feel. Talon may have dampened her emotions but they were still there and she wasn't just an indoctrinated soldier shooting wherever they told her too. Widowmaker hadn't thought about her behavior she had simply reacted and that strong of a response to something wasn't easily faked.

By now Tracer could hear the whine of the jet engine starting up. For a split second Widowmaker's body went stiff and her eyes darted down to the open doors leading to the landing pad. She still had time to accomplish her mission and she knew it.

This was the real test. Tracer may have her attention but could she keep it? Would Widowmaker really abandon her mission? Would she or could she give up the satisfaction she would get from a potential kill? Clearly she was harboring some very... _strong_ feelings about Talon but was that enough to break whatever hold they had on her?

Widowmaker's eyes flicked back to watch Tracer as she slowly pulled out her pistols.

"You claim you aren't just some Talon lackey right? Be a shame if those were just empty words..." Tracer taunted and Widowmaker visibly hesitated, her eyes narrowing slightly as they slid back to the doorway once more.

"C'mon love. You seriously telling me that you've never wanted to tell Talon to stuff it? Just say screw it and blow them off? Why not be the one to leave _them_ hanging for once?" Tracer pressed further. Now Widowmaker's gaze snapped back to hers as a sneer curled at her lips. Her visor snapped down over her eyes as a smirk crawled across her face.

"You'd better start running pest. You owe me a good show after your little drunken escapade in France," Widowmaker countered as she started firing.

"Gotta be faster then that to catch me!" Tracer called out as she zipped down to an archway below and out of Widowmaker's line of sight. She couldn't help but grin as she heard the thunk of a grappling hook hit by her feet.

Step one accomplished.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a second part where we see how Widowmaker and Tracer's fight turns out. Seems we may have reached a turning point of sorts in this story. Next chapter is going to be an exciting one. Thanks for reading everyone!


	11. Fracture

 

* * *

To say that she was irritated would be a massive understatement. Widowmaker was far, far more then just irritated. She was a lot more then just angry. She was _furious._ Not at Tracer herself who she was still hunting across the city of Utopaea but furious that she was right. Talon was using her and she had always known it, always known that her options were limited but Tracer's words had pushed her well beyond her limits of caring. A foot soldier. A pet they tried to convince was living well despite the fact that the gold walls they surrounded her with were still a cage with guards on the other side. Little more then a drone who could talk back but still had to do as commanded. All they had to do was press the right buttons.

But more then anything else, more then the fury, more then the outrage, more then the hatred burning through her veins was pain. Tracer's words hit deep and they hurt in a way Widowmaker honestly hadn't believed she was capable of feeling.

_They don't even need to worry about giving you a reason to stick around. The promise of a good kill is all they need to scratch that itch you have isn't it? I bet they just sit back and laugh every time they toss a mission your way. Like watching a dog run after a bone that barely has anything on it._

Only it wasn't an itch. It was a thorn in her side, an ache in her bones, a knife tip dragging scores across her skin. It was a hunger that gnawed away at her mind and ate her soul until it was finally sated. Until she finally felt the pleasure from that next kill. The thrill of holding someone's life in her hands and snuffing it out.

Talon didn't need to worry about finding a reason to keep her around. All they needed was to keep her hungry, starving for another kill just like they had this time. Xiulan had keep her sitting around for well over a month without a mission and she had done it deliberately. She had been content to let Talon's best assassin sit around with that itch, that hunger growing and growing until her mind screamed at her day and night and it felt like nails were digging in behind her eyes.

Talon did this. Cracked open Amélie's brain and shattered her, leaving Widowmaker in her place. A monster who haunted the night and had been conditioned and warped to only feel satisfaction when killing. When _hunting_. All Talon needed to keep her around was to feed that hunger. Or to leave her hanging until that hunger grew to the point where in nearly drove her mad. All so they could prove a point. All so they could prove that she belong to them.

But not today. Not this time. Not anymore.

Widowmaker snarled and whipped her grappling hook out, grabbing Tracer's leg and tripping her before dragging her back to her. Tracer yelped and flipped around tossing a pulse bomb. Widowmaker cursed and let go, watching the pest teleport away even as she raised her rifle to blow up the bomb before it could hit her.

Enough was enough. She had allowed Talon to have their fun for too long. She had sat back and taken their abuse out of fear. Fear of what they could do but not anymore. Not again. Not a day more even if they killed her for it or turned her brain to mush in retaliation. Widowmaker would not be their solider, their tool, their dog to toss rotten scraps at any more. They would pay for this. They would pay for Amélie. They would pay for the fear that she felt with every headache, every slice of pain, every slight pressure in her head when she dared to feel anything.

Widowmaker stumbled as her vision blurred a moment and she cursed to herself and stopped to clutch her head.

They would pay for this. Every last one of them.

* * *

Widowmaker was _pissed_. Thankfully it didn't seem to be directed at her but she was still having to bear the brunt as Widowmaker clearly worked out some of her anger issues.

Tracer felt the grappling hook on her leg fall away and quickly scrambled back to her feet before blinking away around a corner. She slid between two air vents and stopped to catch her breath. They had been at this for two hours straight and Widowmaker showed no signs of slowing down.

There was a slight scuffing sound above her and Tracer zipped forward out of her hiding spot just as a rain of bullets shot down just where she had been standing.

Widowmaker raised her rifle and Tracer ducked as a shot sliced through the air and burst a pipe behind her throwing steam into her face.

Tracer winced at the blast of heat and instead of dodging, she raced straight for Widowmaker. Her punch only caught the assassin's shoulder and Widowmaker slipped through her fingers right after turning around with a roundhouse that made Tracer yelp and drop herself to the concrete before a metal boot heel crashed into her face. Still she had to raise her arms in front of her as another kick shot out her way, slamming her back across the rooftop.

Groaning, Tracer fired her pistols making Widowmaker duck back behind a low wall. Getting to her feet she blinked across to another building and down a staircase. She stuck her last pulse bomb near the corner of the wall as she went around and then skidded to a stop weaving around another wall and pressing herself back against it.

 _Can't keep this up much longer. Have to put an end to it soon,_ Tracer thought as she heard the click of Widowmaker's boots on the ground and and then the sound of her bomb exploding. Tracer shot out from her hiding spot only to receive and uppercut that sent her slamming back to the ground heavily. She rolled out of the way and whipped a pistol out just as the muzzle of Widowmaker's rifle settled on her.

"Looks like we got ourselves a stalemate here. Eh, love?" Tracer said as Widowmaker frowned slightly at the pistol being aimed at her.

"A stalemate would imply that you have me on equal footing which you do not. But I will admit you've done... incrementally better then I expected. You are still dreadful when it comes to watching your back however," Widowmaker said dryly.

"Pretty sure there was a compliment hidden in there somewhere," Tracer said cheerily.

Widowmaker's eyes narrowed and irritation flashed across her face.

"You must have taken a harder hit to your head then I imagined then," she countered sharply.

"I mean... I ain't hearing a no yet, love," Tracer said with an unabashed grin.

Widowmaker scowled at her.

"Oh come on! This is way better then anything Talon would have had you doing tonight. Admit it. This is fun. Well as much fun as you can have at least," Tracer insisted. Widowmaker hummed and her lips twitched up slightly but the muzzle of her rifle didn't budge.

Tracer sucked in a breath and silently prayed that this worked. She kicked the rifle aside and shot to her feet only to have Widowmaker side-step her and whip her rifle around slamming into Tracer's side and knocking her off balance. She blinked away and grinned as she heard Widowmaker cursing in French from behind her.

Tracer raced towards the edge of the roof top and activated her accelerator just as she prepared to jump. Only to hear an all too familiar sound as the device beeped in warning before powering down. Tracer tried to stop but her momentum was already propelling her forward. She stumbled to her knees and pitched over the side of the rooftop and was staring down at the bright street below when she felt something catch the straps on her back before she was violently yanked backwards and thrown on her back.

Grunting from the impact, Tracer just rested there for a moment trying to catch her breath. That was one scare she really didn't want to repeat again.

"Seems I've correctly estimated how much power you can use before you have to recharge after all," Widowmaker's voice came from above and Tracer popped one eye open to see the woman leaning down over her with her grappling hook retracting. "You should work more on your timing," she added with a smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Tracer said closing her eyes again. "Listen, love. I'd be happy to keep this up longer so you can work out your anger but I really need a breather," she said with her chest heaving and her legs burning from the strain of the past two hours. There was a moment of silence before Tracer sensed Widowmaker leaning down over her and she snapped her eyes open, grabbing the assassin's arm intending to yank her down and trap her on the ground.

Instead Widowmaker gave a simple "tsk" and twisted her arm painfully making her flinch before wrenching Tracer's body around and pressing her facedown to the rooftop in a series of moves so smooth and effortless that she couldn't even be mad about it.

"Ow! How do you _do_ that?" Tracer gasped out as Widowmaker's knee dug into her back and her accelerator pressed into her from the front.

"As I said. I'm the best Talon has," Widowmaker stated but Tracer's perked up at how hollow that sounded now compared to the way she had said it before.

Still Tracer put up a feeble attempt to break free only to sigh heavily and relax again when she realized that the most she could do was wiggle the fingers of the arm trapped behind her back and uselessly flop around the other arm that wasn't trapped. Her pistols had been knocked away and her last pulse bomb was gone.

"Did you mean what you said in France?" Widowmaker asked suddenly.

"Did I... what? Where is this coming from?" Tracer asked in surprise.

"I caught you. That means I get another question. I want to know if you meant what you said about me back in France," she pressed again and Tracer's stomach sank as she thought back to that incident.

To be honest Tracer had been assuming that Widowmaker was on the asexual spectrum somewhere. Combined with what she had seen so far in their encounters, Tracer considered it pretty unlikely that Widowmaker really even cared all that much about her answer. But a chance to see Tracer squirming uncomfortably under her scrutiny? Now that was just the kind of thing she thought Widowmaker would use to amuse herself with.

"Umm... I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about there, love," Tracer said moving again only to feel Widowmaker's grip on her wrist tighten even more. She knew exactly what Widowmaker wanted to know but she wasn't going to give in that easily.

Tracer tensed up as she felt Widowmaker lean forward and her heart hammered in her chest as she felt cold lips gently brush against her ear.

"Oh... I think you know _exactly_ what I'm asking about, chérie," Widowmaker purred. A shiver went down Tracer's spine and she bit her lower lip, silently cursing how easily her body reacted to that. She swallowed hard as her mouth went dry and tried to think of something. Widowmaker had her and she knew it. All she wanted now was for Tracer to admit it and she doubted that feigning ignorance was going to work.

"Seriously? Of all the things you could ask you want to know if I find you attractive? You don't even care about the answer do you? You just want to see me squirm," Tracer objected, not bothering to hide how incredulous she sounded. She briefly considered wiggling around again but then realized how close Widowmaker still was and quickly yanked her mind back to where it belonged before it could wander off to places it certainly should not be wandering off too.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to. Besides, I'm still not hearing a no yet, chérie," Widowmaker said mockingly.

"Oh, oh! _That's_ how we're playing this now? Just throw my words back at me why don't you?" Tracer grumbled. Widwomaker for her part seemed content to wait patiently, making Tracer more and more uncomfortable until she got her answer.

"Ugh, fine! Yes! I think you're attractive, good looking, bloody gorgeous all right? Happy now?" Tracer finally blurted out her face burning red with embarrassment. She really hoped she didn't end up having to tell Angela and Fareeha about this when she got back.

Widowmaker chuckled in her ear and Tracer could just hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke.

"I happen to recall something about my eyes as well..." Widowmaker drawled and Tracer groaned.

"This is torture. This is cruel and unusual punishment I tell you," Tracer grumbled at her.

"That's the idea, chérie. Now answer if you don't want to be here all night," Widowmaker countered.

"You... have really nice eyes?" Tracer offered and Widowmaker scoffed and didn't move. Sighing heavily she tried again. "They're... pretty. The way they shine in the dark makes it hard to look away. It's captivating in a way. Alluring. Like you can't look away even when you know how dangerous it is. Can I go now? My hands are falling asleep," Tracer complained.

"That was almost approaching pleasant until the end," Widowmaker said with a sigh.

"Glad I could help. Are you happy now?" Tracer pressed her.

"Temporarily amused is more like it. Good girl, you get to live for another day," Widowmaker said before leaning back and letting go of her. Tracer could hear her footsteps as she fell back to a safer distance just in case.

"Lucky me," Tracer muttered pushing herself up and rolling over to a sitting position. She was surprised she didn't have bruises on her wrists but she likely would in plenty of other places in a few hours. At least Widowmaker's anger seemed to have settled somewhat.

"Is that permanent?"

Tracer blinked and looked up to see Widowmaker staring at her accelerator.

"I've never seen you without it," Widowmaker noted. Of course not. Amélie was gone by the time Winston managed to ground her back in this reality again.

For a brief second Tracer considered not answering. Aside from the fact that Widowmaker had already gotten one question answered it would also be incredibly foolish to let the assassin know more about her biggest weakness and strength. But the look in Widowmaker's eyes made her pause. It was hard to get a read on her and there still seemed to be plenty of anger simmering beneath the surface but right now she just seemed... curious. Not a cat playing with a mouse before deciding to kill it curious, but genuinely interested.

Tracer sensed an opportunity and foolish or not she wasn't going to waste it.

"Sort of. It has a limited area of effect so I can take it off and use my powers as long as it's still nearby. I can go a few days without it completely before I start... fading out," Tracer explained with a wave of her hand. "There one minute and gone the next. Once that happens it could be weeks or months before I reappear again and even then I'm not really there. Terrible feeling. Wouldn't even wish it on my worst enemy," she said with a shudder at the memories.

"How did it happen?" Widowmaker asked, her face blank aside from the slight spark of interest in her eyes.

Now Tracer hesitated as her mind absorbed that question. Amélie was still with Overwatch when the accident happened. The loss of such a young a promising recruit along with the jet had broken morale for a lot of people. Those who were closest to her had been devastated to lose a friend. Angela had already confirmed to her how upset Amélie had been when they lost contact with the jet and confirmed it as a lose. How guilty she had felt.

Amélie should have remembered that, but Widowmaker clearly didn't.

"Experimental aircraft," Tracer carefully answered. "I was the test pilot for a teleporting jet. Would have been awesome too but the machine that controlled the teleportation effect had a problem and destabilized when I was stuck... hmm... _between_ I guess you'd call it. On the ground it looked like the jet just... vanished. Problem was when it didn't appear again. It was months before I got this made and was able to keep my body from phasing in and out without warning," she said slowly but Widowmaker either didn't notice the change in her attitude or didn't care.

Instead Widowmaker hummed thoughtfully and turned to look up at the night sky as she mulled that over. It was a full moon tonight and even with the lights of the city around them it was still easy to see it shining overhead.

Tracer resisted the urge to talk, knowing it was highly unlikely that Widowmaker would appreciate it. Instead she tried to keep her legs from bouncing as she thought about what just happened. The fact that Widowmaker didn't remember that meant something. It meant something very big and Tracer had a good idea what it was but she couldn't be entirely sure. She needed more proof.

"Do you hate Overwatch?" Widowmaker finally said after a moment. She stared at Tracer who was still sitting on the ground and arched an eyebrow. "For doing that to you? Shouldn't someone have seen the..." she frowned and muttered to herself in French before finding the word she wanted, "The flaw in the jet's system? Do you blame them for not realizing something was wrong?" she added.

Tracer couldn't help but wonder if Widowmaker was thinking about Amélie as well. No one had realized anything was wrong until after a man lay dead with a broken neck and a new Talon assassin started picking off Overwatch agents.

"Kinda to be honest. Be lying if I said no. Part of me does hate it. Hate them. Hate what happened. But it wasn't their fault and they didn't do it intentionally. They made a mistake. They didn't set out to hurt me and if they had caught the problem they would have done something about it. They would have helped," Tracer said firmly. "But they didn't catch it and getting angry at them isn't going to fix what happened. It won't stop the nightmares or the panic attacks. It won't help me feel better when I lose my harness or the accelerator doesn't work right for some reason. They did something when they could. When I reappeared and needed help they were there for me and they proved that I could trust them. That's what matters most to me," she concluded.

For a long, long minute Widowmaker just stared at her with a silent probing gaze. It seemed like an eternity before she finally looked away this time as her expression darkened.

"Les gens mentent," Widowmaker said in a voice simmering with anger. "People lie. They use you until you have nothing left to give them or they stick around to help ease their own guilt. They don't care and they certainly don't help. Not when you need them most. Not when you demand something they aren't wiling to give. Then you see just how much their help is really worth. Nothing. Nothing but empty words that are of no use to anyone," she stated. Tracer could see how much her body tensed as she spoke those words.

Now Tracer stood up and Widowmaker's gaze shifted back to her.

"Then give me a chance," Tracer asked softly. "I don't expect you to trust me. I don't expect you to trust anyone after what..." she paused debating for a moment before continuing on, "after what Amélie was put through," Tracer said choosing her words with extreme care. If she was right about what she suspected then referring to Widowmaker as Amélie likely wouldn't end well and could very well destroy whatever fragile structure was currently building between them.

Tracer knew she had made the right call when Widowmaker's twitched visibly, eyes flashing with irritation, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Give me a chance to prove that I'm telling you the truth. That I'll keep my word when I say I'll help if you let me," Tracer pleaded with her. "Just one chance is all I'm asking here. You can even save that favor I owe you for another time when I'm really pissing you off," she added hopefully.

Widowmaker looked away again her jaw set and her lips pressed together. Her whole body radiated an aura of anger and distrust. Tracer waited anxiously until Widowmaker finally closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"One chance and you still owe me," Widowmaker said stiffly. She turned and walked up to Tracer staring down at her with rage burning in her eyes. "I will give you _one_ chance and _one_ chance only to prove that you'll keep your word to me. Do you understand you foolish girl? _One._ If you don't come through..." she stopped as Tracer lifted her chin and stared back at her defiantly.

"I will. You'll see," Tracer promised her and she meant it. This was the chance she had been waiting for. The crack she had been picking at and picking at. Widowmaker was giving her an opening and she was not going to waste it.

Widowmaker narrowed her gaze and searched Tracer's eyes. She was less then two feet away and it was a fight for Tracer to stay focused.

"Why didn't you call me Amélie?" Widowmaker asked in a quieter and less heated tone. "When you referred to what Talon had done... to the reconditioning. Why did you phrase it that way?" she pressed her.

Tracer was silent and Widowmaker let her think over her answer.

"You're a hard person to figure out you know? But if there's one thing I've started to suspect it's that you don't like being called by that name. I don't think you like it when people talk about you like that... like you're still her. Because you aren't," Tracer said softly her eyes searching Widowmaker's carefully.

"You aren't Amélie at all are you?"


	12. Dissociation

 

* * *

Widowmaker was silent for so long that Tracer wondered if she was going to answer at all. She was on the verge of saying something when Widowmaker finally blinked and her lips curled and her face changed to an expression Tracer couldn't quite interpret.

"How long have you known?" Widowmaker asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"First started to realize it after the first time we met. You seemed to have some idea of who I was but vaguely. It was like looking at a totally different person. Didn't take long to realize that I was, but part of me still wasn't entirely sure until now," Tracer answered keeping her answer short and to the point. Having Widowmaker standing to close was starting to maker her nervous, excited, scared a whole mix of other emotions. It was frying her brain and when that happened she tended to ramble. Okay to be fair she tended to ramble anyway at times but she already knew that a long winding answer would only irritate Widowmaker.

"Why?" Widowmaker said abruptly.

"Pardon?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you keep trying if you've known for so long already that I'm not Amélie? That I never was?" Widowmaker asked her. Tracer hummed and scratched the back of her head as she thought that over.

"Well... umm... hunh. You know this is probably the part of the story where I'm supposed to be really chuffed that you asked or where I'm supposed to give this fancy speech that turns everything around but..." Tracer stopped and shrugged awkwardly. "I don't have a nice speech or heartfelt words for you mate. I guess... I just think you deserve better. Better then Talon. Better then to run around serving them after what they did to Amélie. You deserve to be your own person, not just some toy solder for them to play with or parade around like a trophy. Maybe you're not her but that doesn't make it right to just... _give up_ on you either. Least that's what I think," she said cutting herself off when she realized she was heading into rambling territory again. Being pinned under Widowmaker's intense stare was not helping her frazzled brain cells to work any better.

Widowmaker opened her mouth as if to say something but then stopped and looked away with her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed in thought. Again she looked as if she wanted to say something but then stopped herself. Tracer had apparently rendered her speechless.

"Look," Tracer began slowly, "If you're ever in London again you should come see me. I mean I don't expect you to pour your heart out or anything!" she said hurriedly as Widowmaker turned back to stare at her. "We can just... hang out. I meant what I said about wanting to help. Sometimes it helps having someone else around even if they don't say anything. Even if there's nothing they _can_ say. If nothing else think of it as a way to get out from under Talon's eyes for a while," she offered.

Reaching into her jacket Tracer pulled out a half crumbled slip of a paper and a half dead pen. It was a receipt from some store nearby. Flipping it over to the back Tracer wrote down her address all the while imagining the look of displeasure and worry on Angela's face when she found out about this.

Widowmaker's eyebrows rose in obvious surprise as Tracer handed the slip of paper to her.

"You really are serious about this aren't you?" Widowmaker told her, her expression once again unreadable.

"Yup. I mean I've come this far already. Might as well jump in all the way," Tracer said trying not to bounce on her feet. All of the running around tonight had her body screaming at her to eat something and it was starting to get too bad for her to continue ignoring.

Slowly, Widowmaker reached out and took the slip of paper from Tracer's fingers, her eyes skimming over the address.

"That's where I live. May not always be there but that's my flat more or less. I'll leave a window open for you even," Tracer said with a grin although Widowmaker still had yet to look up from the address she was holding in her hands. She was still standing there silent as Tracer turned and walked away.

* * *

Lena collapsed facedown on her bed and let out a sigh of relief. She was so happy to be back home again. The whole flight back all she could do was stress out about whether she had handled things right or if she should have done more. Realistically she had done just fine. Pushing Widowmaker too far too fast could just serve to make her pull away and that was the last thing Lena wanted to happen. But that still didn't keep her mind from running through every possibility _just in case_.

Groaning Lena turned her head to look at her harness and accelerator hanging on a hook by the door. She did fine. In fact things had gone far better then she could ever have expected. Although doubts were still pressing in on the back of her mind. Giving Widowmaker her address seemed a lot more stupid in retrospect and she briefly considered not telling Angela about that before grimacing and going back on it.

 _I need to be more honest with her. Angela and Fareeha are just trying to help out. I need to be upfront if I want them to believe that I know what I'm doing here._ Lena sighed and closed her eyes. _At least I hope I know what I'm doing,_ she thought as she pushed aside her worry and focused on the time she had spent with Widowmaker.

Completely diverting her from Talon's assignment was a big step and a huge sign. A good soldier not only had to be skilled, they had to be loyal. All the skill in the world didn't mean anything if you couldn't be trusted to do as you were told. Widowmaker had proved through her actions that her loyalty to Talon was, at best, very thin indeed. The visceral anger and rage Widowmaker had shown upon hearing Lena's taunts gave a brief glimpse into just how deep that animosity went. Lena wasn't going to delve into more speculation and possibilities though. She didn't know enough about what was going on for that but she did know one thing for sure.

 _Widowmaker isn't loyal to Talon. If anything she seems to hate them. If I can find out what it is that's_ _causing her to stay there then maybe... maybe I really can,_ Lena stopped herself. She didn't want to get her hopes up too high yet. Small steps. That last encounter with Widowmaker had been more then she expected and she had to be careful not to let that go to her head or expect the same thing to happen again. Widowmaker could be just as responsive next time they met or she could be completely hostile and unwilling to listen to anything. She had to be patient, take advantage of situations when they came, but not push too hard for more.

Still a grin spread across Lena's face at the memory. She had proved that Widowmaker wasn't loyal to Talon, that she could be convinced to ignore orders meaning she wasn't a mindless drone and Lena had even managed to crack that cold surface in the end. She couldn't wait to tell Angela and Fareeha about this. They would have to trust her now.

* * *

Angela sipped her tea as she slowly processed everything Lena had just told them. Even now Lena was grinning from ear to ear and her legs were bouncing with barely contained energy.

"That's..." Fareeha began only to stop and shake her head. "That's... wow. I'm not sure what to say honestly. I wasn't expecting much to be honest and this... this is big. I'm sorry Lena I should have trusted you more," she apologized. Lena fidgeted uncomfortably at that confession.

"I'm sorry too for blowing up at you. You were completely right to want solid proof before getting too invested in this. Maybe there's still a lot that we don't know but it is a step in the right direction and we have to build on this," Lena said eagerly.

"I agree," Angela said. She was speaking up for the first time since Lena had arrived and started going over everything that happened while she was in Utopaea. "Especially now that we know Widowmaker isn't blindly loyal to Talon. By the sound of it she seems to be harboring some pretty deep anger towards them. What I want to know is why she's still there. If Widowmaker is really harboring resentment like that then what's holding her back and keeping her from leaving and doing whatever she wants?" Angela hummed to herself and went back to sipping her tea as she mulled that thought over.

"Are they holding something over her perhaps? Something she cares about?" Fareeha suggested only to stop when Lena made a face. "What? Why the look?" she asked suspiciously but it was Angela who spoke up again.

"I highly doubt that's the case," Angela said softly. Fareeha turned to her and looked at her with surprise in her eyes.

"Really?

"Don't get me wrong. After hearing what Lena has to say and going by their encounters in the past I do believe that Widowmaker is capable of feeling more then just irritation, anger and pleasure at killing people. How much more I don't know. I might even go with the idea that she could be capable of caring on some small level for someone other than herself. But caring enough about anything that Talon could use it as leverage against her?" Angela shook her head. "I just can't see that happening. Not as she is now at least," she said bluntly. Lena nodded in agreement.

"I agree. We're friends. We have old teammates from Overwatch and Fareeha you have your fellow soldiers. We all have people we've had to trust and rely on and we would all fight for each other if something happened. Widowmaker doesn't trust anyone and she clearly doesn't believe that I'll keep my word when I told her I wanted to help. The only thing I can imagine that would have any advantage is something that's a threat to her personally," Lena stated. She realized how much she was fidgeting and tried to stop only to start bouncing her legs again a few seconds later. Fareeha frowned slightly to herself and rubbed between her eyes.

"Of course. You're right. It's easy to forget sometimes that not everyone has allies they can trust. People or things they are willing to fight for," Fareeha admitted. Lowering her hand she turned to Angela.

"What I'm most curious about is Widowmaker herself. From the look on Lena's face she has a good idea of what's going on and as an experienced doctor I'm assuming you do as well," she paused until Angela nodded in confirmation, "So could you take a second to explain to me what exactly going on? Or what you think is most likely happening? I don't really understand. Widowmaker is a... separate person?" she said hesitantly looking between them for confirmation.

Angela chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about the most revealing part of Lena's entire explanation.

"One thing to realize about medicine is that diagnosis can have a lot of possible symptoms and variations. What I think is happening here is known currently as Dissociative Identity Disorder. Keeping in mind what I just said it's possible for two people with this diagnosis to have very different experiences," Angela pointed out with a slight grimace even as she said it. She tried her best to avoid using terms like disorder or condition unless it was part of an official medical term. It sometimes helped put people more at ease when they didn't have to hear those words bouncing around their head all the time.

"Sorry if I'm getting too far into exposition already but I'm partially thinking out loud here," Angela confessed. "It can also be hard to diagnose because it comes as a result of trauma, usually at a young age. Although there has been an increase in adults being diagnosed with it since the Omnic Crisis the fact remains that many of the symptoms can so easily be interpreted as something else or can go alongside another diagnosis such as PTSD. Sleeping problems like nightmares, night terrors or insomnia. Some of the symptoms of D.I.D. can be depression, anxiety, suicidal tendencies, panic attacks, reactions to certain triggers and performing compulsive actions or rituals among other things. A person may have a number of them or very few."

Clearing her throat, Angela took a sip and went back to her explanation.

"It becomes more apparent that something deeper is going on when you see that a person is experiencing memory loss that can't be so easily explained away. Things like suddenly not remembering important details about themselves or what they like, distortions with their perception of time, places or situations as well that may or may not last. A person can start to have a disjointed sense of their own identity but without having any of the final symptoms I'm about to get into."

Angela looked down and swirled her spoon around her tea deliberately resisting the urge to let her eyes wander. It didn't do much good, however, because when she did look back up she saw that Fareeha had suddenly become incredibly interested in the falcon tattoo on her left forearm in an effort not to look over at Lena. Meanwhile Lena had curled in on herself and was staring resolutely down at her hands.

Forging ahead Angela came to the final part of her explanation.

"In some cases the trauma a person has been through can be so severe for them that it gives rise to another personality. A personality that can... take over a person if you will. Some refer to them as alters. Alternate personalities within a person. They might have different memories or remember things the original host doesn't. They can have completely different personalities, interests, gender,s and more. They may be similar, they may be completely different. They may show some of the same emotions, they may only show a few or they may even be lacking specific ones entirely like fear or loneliness. They may be more reckless and not have a sense of self preservation. The list goes on and on," Angela informed them.

"Our brains are incredible but they have limits and if a person can't handle the trauma they're facing then their mind will, in some cases, create someone who can. An alter. At least one but generally many of them. It can take a person hours or days to switch between them or it can happen in seconds. I've treated a patient before with several alters. I'll call her Erin. Sometimes her anxiety got to the point where she just couldn't bring herself to visit me. That's when one alter in particular would switch with her and come to the appointments instead. That's one of the things alter's do sometimes. They can take over and handle situations the person can't or doesn't want to face. The alter, who I'll call Nina, would imitate Erin so effectively that it took me a few months to realize what was going on," Angela said with a slight smile at the memory.

"How did you know? What tipped you off?" Fareeha asked, her expression full of curiosity as she leaned forward in her chair.

"I started to suspect something when I realized something strange was going on with Erin's eating habits. The medication I had given her helped with her depression and anxiety but affected her diet. I was planning on changing things to try and solve this when I noticed her getting worse again. I asked and Erin swore she was taking her medication every night before bed. Turns out Nina was switching with her when she went to sleep and... well... _forcing_ the pills back up because she hated how much weight Erin was losing because of it," Angela said tactfully. "It took a lot of convincing before Nina agreed to try and stick to a new blend of medication that helped Erin out a lot more," she concluded.

"So..." Fareeha stopped and her brow furrowed intensely as she thought. "Widowmaker is most likely Amélie's alter? Another personality her mind created to help her..." she cut off abruptly and cleared her throat self-consciously.

"To help her deal with the trauma of Talon's reconditioning? Or to help cope in the aftermath of killing her husband? Widowmaker's words seem to give solid weight to the idea of her being an alter and since she wasn't there before all of this happened it is very likely that Widowmaker... hmm... _awoke_ sometime during that period of events. I can't speak on whether Widowmaker is the only alter but we'll assume that she is for now until we have evidence otherwise," Angela said and everyone nodded in agreement. Lena had gone back to her nervous fidgeting while Fareeha sat back in her chair and put a hand over her face.

"I just... wow. I know I said that before but this is a lot to take in all at once. So is Amélie... still there?" Fareeha dropped her hand and looked between them curiously. Angela looked over at Lena with raised eyebrows and after a few more seconds of nervous leg bouncing Lena finally just shrugged.

"I don't honestly know. Maybe? A little bit? I've only ever seen Widowmaker, not Amélie so I can't say if she's there or," Lena stopped and looked down at her hands again, "I don't know and I'm not all that educated on this aspect of dissociation but... I don't have a good feeling about this. Even if Amélie is technically still in there we don't know what kind of shape her mind is in after what she's been through. I just wish I had learned more. Done more," she added weakly.

"You've done more then enough already, Lena. Thank you for sharing this with us," Fareeha said gratefully.

"Just doing what I can," Lena said with a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"This is a lot to absorb but I am very glad you told us this. I think we all have plenty to think about for now without speculating more. Let's go home and meet again in the day after tomorrow? Unless there's something else anyone wants to say?" Angela asked and immediately noticed the way Lena opened her mouth before glancing over at Fareeha and shutting it again.

 _I know what that look means,_ Angela thought as everyone stood up. As she expected Lena lingered around as Angela walked to the door with Fareeha.

"Give me a minute would you? I'm pretty sure Lena has something she wants to talk to me about," Angela told her.

"Okay, see you later then?" Fareeha asked with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to it," Angela responded with a warm smile of her own. She closed the door after her and gave a small sigh as she turned around.

"Something you want to tell me?" Lena asked with a wicked grin on her face.

'Nothing you need to know about just yet," Angela fired back at her. "What I want to know is what else happened when you met Widowmaker because I'm starting to get all too familiar with that look," she said pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"Look? What look?" Lena objected.

"That, 'I've done something and Angela is going to worry about me but I feel guilty not telling her,' look," Angela said crossing her arms even as Lena blushed tellingly.

"My face did not say all of that!"

"It sure does now."

Lena blushed even harder and muttered under her breath.

"I..." she stopped and fiddled with one of the straps on her shoulders another sign that she was nervous. "I... may have given Widowmaker my address. My... um... _real_ home address," she added resolutely looking anywhere but at Angela. For several long, agonizing seconds Angela just stared at her.

"Angela? Please say something," Lena asked weakly as Angela closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What am I going to do with you?" Angela sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead.

"Love me because I'm cute?" Lena asked hopefully.

"Don't push it." Angela glared at her and then threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, whatever. I'm supposed to be trusting you so I won't give you a lecture but you are putting a tracking device in that accelerator. Only for emergencies in case something happens or you disappear or we can't contact you or..." she started only to have Lena smile and throw her arms around her in a hug.

"Tracking device, safety first, got it! Enjoy your time with Fareeha!" Lena said in a rush before breezing out of the door in a flash not even bothering to close it. She loved to do that when she saw that Angela was getting ready to lay into her for something. However, Angela was confident that Lena actually would take the time to install a tracking device in her accelerator. She may be determined but she wasn't foolish.

 _Scratch that, not foolish enough to ignore something that could keep her safe down the road... I hope,_ Angela thought with another sigh. She was really going to need those drinks Fareeha had promised her later on.

* * *

Adriana hummed to herself as she looked over her ingredients. Widowmaker wasn't particularly picky about what she ate, aside from a nice steak on regular occasions, which generally left Adriana free to make whatever she wanted. Just as long as she didn't touch the wine cellar. Widowmaker only drank white wine and it had to be sweet. One time and one time only Adriana had dared to suggest that a nice red would go better instead with the meal Widowmaker was eating and she was still feeling the sting from the verbal burn Widowmaker had given her. So white wine it was.

Widowmaker had been away longer then Adriana expected and upon finally returning she had simply said that something had come up in Utopaea and she'd had to go and track down her target elsewhere. Adriana knew it was a piece of technology Widowmaker had gone after but it was strange to see that she wasn't humming with the energy she usually had after a kill. Even a top notch assassin like her could run into trouble which was understandable, but going after her target again and not killing at least one person along the way? That was... surprising. Maybe Widowmaker just hadn't been contracted to kill anyone this time? Widowmaker wasn't showing any of the restless discomfort that started to come when she hadn't killed in a while either.

Even more unusual was the crumpled piece of paper that Widowmaker kept twirling around in her fingers. She hadn't stopped staring at it since she got back to the villa and Adriana knew it wasn't her place to ask what it was. It was also strange for Widowmaker to sit still in once place for so long unless she was bored and had nothing else to do. Quiet and pensive was not like her at all but if it kept her occupied and not stalking about scowling for something to be entertained with then Adriana would take it.

 _Whatever keeps her occupied_ , Adriana thought as she went back to chopping up peppers and onions for the empanadas she was making. This was actually a family recipe from her mom's side. Adriana's mom was from Columbia and her father from the Philippines and it made her smile to remember all the times they had bickered over the best way to make these. Although thinking of them almost immediately made her sad again.

Adriana had altered her first name and had come up with a fake last name when signing up with Talon. She was supposed to go with name only a bit different from some of the most popular family names she knew from her father's home but panicked at the last minute, worrying that they might trace back to her family if something went wrong.

 _Pretty sure the recruiter didn't believe for a second that this was my real name anyway,_ Adriana thought as she let out a small sigh. Besides if Talon was that interested then finding her family wouldn't be that difficult. So far however things had turned out a lot better for her then she expected. A nice paycheck to send home since she didn't have a lot of needs to take care of here, and a safe job as well that kept her off of the path of gunfire.

"Adriana."

She looked up at the sound of her name and quickly wiped her hands off before hurrying through the open double doors to the patio. Widowmaker was there lounging on a wicker chair twirling the paper in her hands as she stared off into the distance.

"Yes, ma'am?" Adriana asked.

"What does trust mean to you? I'm not sure I... fully understand the concept," Widowmaker asked even as her eyes slid back down to the paper between her fingers. For a moment Adriana frowned in confusion before quickly wiping the expression off her face. It took another few seconds for her to realize that, yes, Widowmaker was being completely serious.

"Trust... real, deep trust in someone is something you have to earn. Something they have to earn from you," Adriana said although she took a moment to correct herself at the end. "People show by their actions whether or not they can be trusted. Like... like Reaper."

Did she really just say that?

Now Widowmaker's head shot up, her eyes darkening in warning.

"It's not a person's words that prove whether or not they can be trusted. People can say anything. It's their actions that prove whether you can trust them or not," Adriana said quickly knowing she was on thin ice now. "Reaper is... well Reaper, but at the same time he's covered for you on more then one occasion. I've _seen_ him cover for you," she emphasized. "I've heard him lie to Talon and been there when he removed information or video footage that might make them... question your loyalty. Like in the training bunker," she continued carefully. The same bunker where Widowmaker had vented her rage out onto the team that was supposed to guard the property. The team that was still in recovery for the next few weeks.

"You were there?" Widowmaker asked slowly. Adriana fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I... I helped out," Adriana said. "I've... done some hacking in my life. That's what I did on the side before coming here. Besides Reaper can be a little... heavy handed at times. I was worried about him leaving a trail. I... I was worried about you," she confessed honestly.

"But like I said. Trust is earned after someone has proven that they can be trusted. Proven it not just with words but with their actions backing it up or sometimes just with what they do and not what they say. I mean I doubt Reaper is one for kind words after all," Adriana continued. "It helps to give people a chance to prove themselves but sometimes they prove it on their own. Still trust isn't something you should feel like you _owe_ someone. Not unless you want to consider them friends that is." She stopped and chewed on her bottom lip as Widowmaker hummed and looked out across the yard again.

"Trust... is something people earn from you through their actions. You don't owe that trust to anyone but you can't be friends... be... closer to someone you can't trust?" Widowmaker said, slowly testing the words out.

"That's pretty much it," Adriana confirmed to her. She stood there waiting patiently until Widowmaker decided she was done and dismissed her.

"Adriana?" Widowmaker said, her eyes still focused ahead. "You should take a week or two off sometime soon. I'm sure there are people you would like to visit again," she stated it so simply that Adriana wasn't sure she had heard right. She had been working here for _years_ and Widowmaker had never given her a day off and she had taken only a handful of forced sick days. But Adriana could easily recognize the gesture for what it was. A thank you. Maybe not directly but still in the way that Widowmaker knew how to convey best.

"Thank," Adriana had to stop as emotion choked off her words.,"Thank you so much ma'am. Lunch will be ready soon. I won't disappoint you," she vowed hurriedly. Widowmaker simply nodded and Adriana could feel the assassin's eyes on her as she walked back inside to finish making the meal.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that while I do research medical diagnosis such as Post Traumatic Stress and Dissociative Identity Disorder to try and be as accurate and believable as possible, this is still ultimately a work of fiction and should be taken as such. That said if you want to learn more on these subjects then there are plenty of resources out there just a click away on Google.
> 
> That being said.
> 
> I'm back! Thank you so much for your patience everyone! I know it's been longer then usual since I updated. This chapter is a bit longer then average as well so I hope that helps make up for it a tiny bit. This chapter had a pretty big revelation about Widowmaker which some already figured out from the last chapter or from hints I've been scattering along the way. Part of what I've been doing for the past weeks, aside from going to two conventions, is brainstorming this chapter and Widowmaker's character arc.
> 
> So I hope you all have enjoyed it and I'll try not to take so long next time!


	13. Baited

 

* * *

Part of Talon's reconditioning had been to imbue Widowmaker with an extraordinary amount of patience. Now that patience was being tested to its very limits in a silent battle of will. Talon knew about her little escapade with Tracer in Utopaea and they were not happy about it. They hadn't said anything about it specifically in fact they hadn't said anything to her at all but their actions said everything Widowmaker needed to know. It didn't matter that she had gone back out afterwards to grab the prototype technology Talon wanted when the plane landed in Numbani. It didn't matter that she had switched out the real thing with a convincing fake that none of the scientists would notice until they tried to use it. It didn't matter that she had in fact ended up fulfilling the terms of her mission statement after all.

Widowmaker wasn't sure how they had found out. It could be anything from a passerby who looked up at the right moment to security footage to a spy hidden in the research center making sure she did her job right. Whatever the case Talon knew and now they weren't happy. She hadn't been dragged back in front of the council and threatened with more reconditioning as that wasn't Xiulan's way of doing things. Instead the new council leader was slowly and carefully wearing down Widowmaker's patience. Xiulan was doing this not by making Talon's best assassin sit around in her villa but by sending Widowmaker out on missions with strict no kill orders. She could track them and wound them even but no killing. This was not what Widowmaker was supposed to be used for. Stealing things? Fine. Preventing someone from talking like with that Omnic she had let live? Also fine. But this? This was just cruel and unusual punishment. They hadn't gone through the trouble of reconditioning and training her so she could shoot people in the legs. She was a killer and she was very, very good at it. That's why they still kept her in Talon at all. Only now they seemed content to let her abilities go to waste.

Xiulan was the one pulling the strings now she was pulling back on the assassin's leash to remind her who was in charge here. Widowmaker wasn't the least bit surprised either. She had anticipated this after all. It had only been a matter of time before Xiulan decided to test how much power she now wielded. Xiulan hadn't gotten to where she was through violence and threats but through mind games and intelligence. Now she was using that patience to remind Widowmaker that she belonged to Talon body and soul.

The worst part was that it was starting to work.

Widowmaker snarled and cracked her knuckles as the jet began descending. The itch that was always in the back of her mind had grown to a roar that was screaming constantly in her mind demanding blood and death. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to kill anyone who came near her.

This was what they wanted. This was what Talon had done to her. Each mission so far since Utopaea was meant to tease her with the smallest taste of what her body craved while keeping it just out of reach. They knew that she thrived off a good kill but they also knew that she also didn't go around killing people arbitrarily. Mission after mission with a target in her sights and unable to kill them. Sometimes her orders were deliberate "no kill" missions other times they specified that she was to shoot and wound the target only. Other times there were no guidelines aside from grabbing whatever it was Talon wanted her to steal. Either way she hadn't killed anyone in far too long and her body was starting to go through serious withdrawal because of it.

_Talon is starving me out. Letting me wait around until I'm so hungry for a kill that I'll do anything for them just to make it stop,_ Widowmaker thought as she slipped her visor on and settled into her seat. The jet rocked slightly as it touched down on the landing pad.

The problem that worried her most was that Xiiulan's scheming might actually be working. She hadn't slept for more then five hours total across the past week. She couldn't sit still long enough to eat anything substantial. Her craving to kill had gotten so bad that she didn't even trust herself to go back to the villa and be around Adriana. Talon had done this to her, created within her a craving a hunger for death. Now they were using it to pull her back in. To tighten the collar of control they had over her and remind her that she belonged to them. The last Talon Council member had used Widowmaker's deep seated fear of reconditioning to try and keep her in line but Xiulan was different. She was wise enough to see clearly that such threats would only end up snapping their control over Widowmaker, not tightening it. So Xiulan did what she always did when faced with a problem, she tried to outsmart her opponent.

Never before had Widowmaker hated Talon as much as she did right now. Never before had she despised the reconditioning they had put Amélie through. Put both of them through. Never before had she been so desperate for a kill that she could feel the husk of her soul cracking inside of her. Never before had Widowmaker worried about her self control slipping away so much that she would even hurt Adriana, the only person in her limited life experience who had legitimately done nothing wrong to her. Not yet at least. Something was going to break and Widowmaker was starting to worry that it might be her instead of Talon.

She breathed in and out, trying to calm her nerves and still her shaking hands but it didn't do much to help.

"Leave. I'll call for a ride back if I need one," Widowmaker snapped at the pilot. She grabbed Widow's Kiss and stalked out without bothering to see if he responded or not. She was back in London this time, in some part of the sprawling city that she couldn't be bothered to remember the name of. The building complex she was currently sneaking into right now was responsible for a lot of technological research and development in the field of nanotechnology and neuraltechnology. It was partnered with another institute in Zurich, Switzerland. That knowledge tickled something in the back of Widowmaker's mind but whatever memories Amélie had eluded her.

Scowling, Widowmaker refocused her attention on the matter at hand. Walking up to the door she stuck a small circular device onto the keypad. Sparks flew from it, shorting out the lock long enough for Widowmaker to pull the lock breaker off and slip inside the building. It was early morning so most people were gone and the lights were low. Slipping her visor down over her eyes she activated her thermal scans. The range was enough to let her see the floor above and below as well as a fair distance on the current floor. As expected there weren't many people left aside from janitorial staff.

The door to the computer servers would be down in the basement levels behind high tech security safeguards. What Widowmaker needed however should only be two floors down. It was simple enough to use her grappling hook to rappel down the stairwell to the level she needed.

Retracting her hook, Widowmaker again used her visor to scan the area for any thermal signatures but this floor was even less occupied then the previous ones and the few people who were in the area were heading away from where she needed to go. There was one more smudge two floors below but the colors were brighter then normal for a human. Probably an Omnic. As long as they stayed away from where she needed to go then there was nothing for her to worry about.

Widowmaker turned to the right and silently walked down the dark hallway reading the signs next to each door until she found the one she needed. This door also had an electronic lock but this one wouldn't be fooled as easily by a burst of electricity. Instead Widowmaker flipped a switch on the device in her hand, altering the output so that instead of overloading the keypad it would interrupt the signal instead. New building codes meant that all electronically locked doors had to unlock automatically in the event of a power outage or be able to open manually somehow if the electronic lock ever malfunctioned.

Sticking the device to the card reader, Widowmaker waited as the lights flickered from red to orange. It would register that there was a problem with the lock but chances were that no one would see that alert until a few hours from now when the morning security shift arrived. She still planned on getting in and out as soon as she could though. No need to stick around any longer then necessary.

Widowmaker stopped in front of a computer and turned it on. She paused for a moment before lifting the keyboard up. As expected the log in and password were taped to the bottom.

_Idiots,_ Widowmaker thought with a disgusted noise as she logged in. Reaching up to her visor she pulled a small SD card out of a hidden compartment and stared at it as a new thought hit her. Why exactly was she doing this exactly? Her instructions were to sneak in, insert this SD card into a computer in a specific room, then let the virus on it corrupt all the research on it beyond recovery. The virus was coded to search out specific research by one of the women here. Not just wipe everything.

But why? Why did Talon want it gone instead of stealing it for their own purposes? That's what they were doing with everything else. Stealing technology so they could break it down and reverse engineer it for themselves. So why not this as well whatever it was?

Widowmaker narrowed her eyes as she stared at the small card now held between her fingers. Something wasn't right here but she had been too busy trying not to murder her pilot over the smallest annoyances to notice it. Now that she was alone and her desire to kill had quieted temporarily she found herself able to think more clearly.

She heard the faint click of the door and whirled around weapon in hand and trigger finger ready to kill whoever it was that had interrupted her. Her visor snapped down over her eyes immediately scanning for danger.

"Widwomaker? What in the... what're you doing here?" Tracer, no Lena Oxton, asked with shock written all over her face. She was dressed casually this time in a white shirt and black jacket with bright green leggings which clearly conveyed that she wasn't on duty. She didn't even have her pistols on her.

Frowning slightly, Widowmaker flicked the thermal vision scanner on and immediately realized just what the bright spot she had seen earlier a few floors below was. Lena's body temperature was visibly higher then any human she had seen before. No wonder she had assumed it was an Omnic at first. Her core glowed so brightly that she would have immediately dismissed the possibility that it was a human walking around had Lena not been standing right there.

Widowmaker shuddered as her body flushed with hunger. She had to physically move her hand away from the trigger of her gun it was so powerful. Any small relief she had enjoyed for the past few minutes was shattered at the sight of the woman standing in front of her now. The one person who was almost guaranteed to make her blood sing. The perfect prey. The perfect counter to her abilities. The perfect person to kill and end this aching hunger clawing at her insides and eating away at her brain.

_Kill her kill her kill her_ _kill her_ _kill her KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER._

Widowmaker snarled and squeezed her eyes shut. Forcing herself to take one step back and then another before she opened them again.

"Why... why are you here?" Widowmaker managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Are you... are you all right?" Lena's face was filled with worry and she took a few steps closer before Widowmaker's gun snapped back up her finger twitching over the trigger.

"Reste loin!" Widowmaker spat out even as Lena skidded to a halt and quickly backed up again. She may not understand the words but Widowmaker knew that her body language was unmistakable. Now suspicion and wariness filled Lena's eyes instead. Her accelerator glowed brighter as her body tensed up, ready to dart away on a moment's notice.

"I got a message asking me to pick up some research papers for Angela, yeah?" Lena said as her eyes darted down to the gun pointing at her. "They heard she was in town and knew we were friends. Asked me to pick it up tonight before they left on a flight early in the morning. Somehow I get the feeling that was a set up, don't you love?" she added taking another, slower step backwards.

Oh this was most definitely a set up and now Widowmaker could see exactly why. This is why she had been receiving no assassination missions lately. This was why the firing orders she had been getting lately were to wound her target's only. This is why Xiulan had been starving her so carefully and so thoroughly until her body was shaking from withdrawal and the desire to kill something. _Anything._

They had long ago grown tired of her games with Tracer and tired of her getting in the way and distracting their best assassin. But what happened in Utopaea was the final straw. Tracer's actions there hadn't just been a minor distraction, she had pulled on Widowmaker's attention so much that she had completely abandoned her mission. It didn't matter that she had finished it later anyway. The council wasn't going to stand for it anymore or maybe it was just Xiulan who had orchestrated this whole thing. Either way the point of this mission was clear.

They wanted Tracer dead and what better way to do that then to bait her into being in the same place as their best assassin? An assassin who was so starved for a kill, any kill, that she would finally do away with her biggest distraction. They had tricked Lena into coming here without some of her usual defenses like an animal into a slaughterhouse.

Widowmaker licked her lips slowly, her body already anticipating a good kill which was exactly what Talon wanted from her. No feeling, no emotion, no distractions. Nothing but the next mission and the anticipation, the satisfaction and pleasure she would get from the next kill. Weapons didn't think for themselves, they did as they were told. They existed for no reason other then to kill.

_I just think you deserve better. Better then Talon. Better then to run around serving them after what they did to Amélie. You deserve to be your own person, not just some toy solder for them to play with or parade around like a trophy. Maybe your not her but that doesn't make it right to just... give up on you either._

Widowmaker remembered those words, the words Tracer had spoken to her on a rooftop in Utopaea. It made her blood boil with hate to realize just how accurate some of those words were. All she amounted to was a trophy to parade around in front of Overwatch so they could mourn the friend they had lost or a toy soldier to move around however Talon wanted. That's it and that's all she would ever be until they decided that she had outlived her usefulness.

Looking up, Widowmaker stared hard at Lena who was still standing there, wary and tense but not leaving yet.

_Would you let me help you if I offered?_

Widowmaker narrowed her eyes and made her decision.

* * *

Something was wrong. Lena could see that from the first moment she laid eyes on Widowmaker. Even in the heat of battle Widowmaker was always focused and confident as if she ruled the battlefield before her. Now she was distracted, twitchy and clearly on edge. Even the slightest movement from Lena made her twitch and there was sweat visible on her face. Any encounter with Widowmaker carried a certain amount of tension but this was completely different from anything Lena could remember experiencing with her in the past. Especially when Lena saw Widowmaker visibly fighting back her urge to shoot. She hadn't thankfully but even now her fingers shifted and twitched against her rifle.

_Something is wrong with her,_ Lena thought. She watched as Widowmaker's eyes drifted away with her gaze focusing on the computer she had been standing at. Another sign that things weren't right. Even when she was staring off at something else Widowmaker always gave Lena the impression that she was completely aware of everything around her. This felt distracted like she was too uncomfortable to stay fully focused on what she was doing. She looked unsteady, unsure even. That wasn't like her or at least not like the skilled assassin Lena had come to expect.

_Is this because of me? Because of what happened in Utopaea? Did Talon do something to her?_ Lena fidgeted with worry at the thought. It was certainly possible. Widowmaker was their best assassin and their favorite trophy to show off in front of Overwatch. Having Lena distracting her like this couldn't go on forever. The only question now was which side would Widowmaker take? Clearly something was affecting her physically as well. Lena had never seen her hands shake like that before.

"Back up."

Lena snapped back to attention and found Widowmaker staring at her again through narrowed eyes.

"Back up to the door and stay there. Don't move," Widowmaker started but then grimaced and added, "Or at least try to stay quiet. Can you manage that at least?" she snapped out.

Lena thought quickly for a moment. Now was not the time to ask questions. Now was the time to do as she was told and hope that Widowmaker's unnervingly twitchy fingers didn't decide to blow a hole straight through her. Lena did believe that Widowmaker had more interest in toying with her then killing her but right now the cool, collected assassin she expected had been replaced with a distracted, unsteady Talon agent with a very big gun. There was no telling what Widowmaker might do now if Lena didn't tread carefully. She had walked on thin ice before but this felt far more precarious.

So Lena nodded quickly and hurriedly backed up against the door to stand there patiently while Widowmaker turned and went back to the computer. That was another sign. Widowmaker had never turned her back like that before. Part of her body was always facing Lena ready to attack or defend as necessary. Whatever was bothering her had to be pretty bad for her to usual levels of control to start slipping like this.

A bunch of questions were racing through Lena's mind but she didn't dare speak up lest she do something to trigger another, more deadly, outburst from Widowmaker. Instead she leaned over slightly to watch as Widowmaker picked up an SD card and dropped it on the floor before crushing it under her heel. Next she pulled the computer tower out and searched for something in the back.

"There you are," Widowmaker muttered before pulling something out of the bracer on her left arm. All Lena saw was the flash of what must have been a hidden compartment and then a small glass or crystal disc before Widowmaker glanced over her shoulder with a frown.

"Stop bouncing on your heels like that," Widowmaker snarled and Lena opened her mouth to object but then looked down and realized that she was doing it, causing a rather annoying squeaking sound in the process. Blushing deeply, Lena settled back on the soles of her feet and tapped her fingers together instead. Hopefully that would be more quiet.

Lena fought the urge to move as best she could but the seconds dragged into minutes which dragged on into eternity or so it felt like to her. The click of the keyboard and the hum of the computer was all she heard until Widowmaker spat out something in French and slammed her fist down on the counter.

Lena jumped in surprise but Widowmaker was still focused on whatever she had found. Another long, agonizing minute later Widowmaker took out the disc she had inserted into the back of the computer tower. She flipped it around in her fingers before clenching her fist around it.

Turning around Widowmaker stalked back over her yellow eyes glimmering dangerously in the darkness. She looked a lot more focused and centered now, but Lena wasn't entirely sure whether or not that was a good thing. Lena tensed up and pressed herself back against the wall as Widowmaker stopped and leaned in dangerously, uncomfortably close.

"Do you see this? Do you know what this is?" Widowmaker asked holding up the transparent disc. It had a tech company logo etched on it but that was it. Lena nodded quickly. It was a storage device much like SD cards and thumb drives only it could hold hundreds of terabytes in a space no bigger then a medium to large sized coin. Some could hold even more but it was a specialty storage device and wasn't widely used by the public.

"Good. You are going to hold onto this for me, understand? You will take it and keep it safe. I don't care if you make a hundred copies of it as long as this," Widowmaker held up the clear disc for Lena to see, "Has all the information I downloaded still on it when I come back and I _will_ be coming back for it," she said in warning. "So tell me. When I do return what is going to happen?" she added slowly..

"I'll have it ready and waiting for you in the same condition you gave it to me?" Lena asked hopefully.

"Good girl," Widowmaker said as she pulled back Lena's jacket and slipped the storage disc into an inside pocket. "Now get out of here and be fortunate that I find you interesting enough to keep alive," she added still standing close enough that Lena hardly dared to breathe.

"Are you sure? Can I... um... help out somehow? You seem a bit... tense tonight," Lena hesitantly pointed out as Widowmaker's eyes snapped back up to meet hers. Immediately Lena cursed herself for not keeping her big mouth shut as a smirk crawled across the assassin's lips.

"Aaannnnd there we go. You were going to let me just walk off and I had to open my big mouth didn't it?" Lena muttered quickly shutting up as Widowmaker pressed a finger to her chest.

"You are going to go home and you are going to make sure that storage device is in a safe place," Widowmaker instructed as her finger slid up and then along Lena's collarbone making her shiver. Lena did not like the way she was being stared at right now. Not one bit.

"Then once that is done you are going to get dressed and meet me on the rooftops," Widowmaker continued slowly. "And you will not delay or get distracted along the way," she added as her eyes glimmered with interest. Very dangerous interest indeed.

"You are going to help me... take the edge off before I go back and show Talon who they've decided to toy with. You are going to entertain me, chérie," Widowmaker purred to her. The words sent a chill skittering up Lena's spine and she tried not to flinch as Widowmaker pulled back. Take the edge off what exactly?

_I am so going to regret this in the morning,_ Lena thought with a heavy sigh, already anticipating some painful bruises as she banged her head against the wall behind her. She really needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut more often.


	14. Allies

 

* * *

There were many ways to try and build trust with someone. Healthier ways in fact. Willingly letting yourself get shot at by an assassin was certainly not one of them. But Tracer couldn't deny that a large part of her was having fun even as a bullet smacked into the bricks by her head.

Tracer had always loved being able to run. Even as a kid her parents could hardly keep her settled in one place for any amount of time. The wind in her hair, her legs carrying her across the earth. There was nothing else like it. Well except for flying of course but her piloting days were behind her. But running? She could still do that.

"Come on, not getting slow are you?" Tracer quipped cheerfully. The hiss of a grappling hook whizzing by on the left was the only answer she got and it just barely missed her head. More then anything tonight's face off with Widowmaker made Tracer realize just how much the woman had been toying around with her in some of their past encounters. Because now she was not holding back and it was pushing Tracer harder then ever before.

Sliding under some metal pipes, Tracer popped up on the other side pistols up as Widowmaker landed on top of them with her gun up and her finger already on the trigger.

"Sorry love! Not this time!" Tracer said with a grin as a bomb lit up beside Widowmaker who scowled and jumped back out of the way.

"Next time don't delay the timer to ensure I'll get away in time," Widowmaker shot back just before the bomb went off. More bullets hit the concrete behind Tracer as she ran around the back of the rooftop shed.

"There's no way you could have noticed that!" Tracer called back even as she heard Widowmaker's metal heels land just above her.

"You may be fast but not not that fast," Widowmaker retorted.

Tracer cursed as she saw a poison bomb land at her feet. She dashed away and leaped across to another rooftop but didn't hear it go off. She paused a second to look back and realized as she did so that she had been played using her own move. Tracer braced for impact and put her arms up even as Widowmaker's leg whipped out to kick her.

"My, my, you can learn after all," Widowmaker said mockingly as Tracer blocked her kick and a few of her punches.

"It helps when you have a good partner," Tracer said and Widowmaker hesitated, frowning deeply at the words. It also gave Tracer just enough time to fire her pistols, making Widowmaker jump back out of range. Then Tracer was off again with the assassin loudly cursing her in French.

Tracer landed on a wide, flat rooftop and realized it was a landing pad. They were circling back around to the neighborhood her apartment was in, she realized. This was also a bad place to be considering the lack of hiding spots. No choice but to get off here and onto another building.

Tracer blinked halfway across and was getting ready to set up for a jump when suddenly alarms started screaming around her. Orange lights ringing the landing pad lit up and started flashing too as the alarms wailed around her. Tracer stumbled and nearly fell as her body locked up.

_Alarms just like the jet just like my accident just like before. Have to get out have to get out have to get out have get out._

Tracer shuddered and stumbled more, her stride broken as the alarms triggered a surge of panic inside of her. Her heart started pounding harder as her mind screamed at her to get out, eject, but the ejection seat wasn't working. Everything had gone dark. Why was everything so dark? She had to get out, had to get out had to...

Tracer heard the crack of a gun and cried out in pain as a bullet slammed into her shoulder throwing her to the ground. She wasn't in her jet. She was in London on a landing pad and she needed to move. She groaned and shuddered as the alarms continued to scream their warning that a jet or helicopter would be landing here soon. She had to get up.

_I'm not... I'm not back there. I'm here in London. I'm not lost in time, I'm here and I have to move. Come on Lena move!_

Tracer grimaced and climbed to her feet, her shoulder screaming in pain even as she ran to the edge of the roof. She blinked across and landed heavily falling to her knees and curling in on herself as the alarms behind her sang in time with the ones in her head.

_Stay here, Lena. Stay in the present,_ Tracer thought. Her body shivered uncontrollably as the memory of that deep, horrible cold swept over her making her shiver involuntarily. _Stay here. I'm not back there, I'm not trapped anymore._ She used the pain burning in her shoulder to stay focused, stay grounded in this reality. Not the past. Not her accident. Here. Now.

She was only slightly aware of what was going on around her outside of the sound of the jet landing and the alarms sounding behind her. She was so busy trying to calm her panic and anxiously pounding heart that she was only vaguely that someone had landed beside her.

It was a sharp spike of pain from her shoulder being moved that brought helped to snap her back into focus. Even so her mind was disoriented and confused.

"What.. what are you..?" Tracer said unsteadily as Widowmaker pulled at her jacket. Wait when did she get here?

"Stop talking and take this off," Widowmaker snapped at her.

Tracer was too shaken to resist and could only grimace in pain as Widowmaker pulled her old flight jacket off and examined the back of her shoulder. Still shivering, Tracer dropped her head and squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on breathing deeply and letting her racing thoughts work through until her panic began to subside. Of all the times for this to happen it had to be in the middle of a fight with Widowmaker.

Taking deep, measured breaths, Tracer fought back her disorientation as best she could. She tried to focus on what was around her and on Widowmaker beside her. She wasn't sure how much time passed, whether it was seconds or minutes, before she felt steady enough mentally and physically to process what was going on.

Twisting her head around, to look at the building she had just come from Tracer saw the jet powering down. Most people who could afford private transport used the new models that could land and take off vertically. They saved a lot more space then planes and were more stable then helicopters. If only it had been a few seconds later.

"You're not bleeding. What is this made of?"

Tracer turned back to Widowmaker and found the assassin staring at her shoulder, her brow knotted together in confusion. It took a moment for her mind to catch up and when it did Tracer realized that her jacket was off leaving her in just her fitted gray undershirt. Her mind was still settling down from her panic and anxiety was racing through her veins making her hands shake violently. She swallowed hard and curled her arms around her waist as she worked through what Widwomaker had just said.

"I'm not... not..." Tracer stumbled over her words and shook her head slowly. Fighting through her mental fog was exhausting. "Bulletproof shirt. Special material Winston came up with for me. Flexible and lightweight until something hits it, then it hardens to stop anything from getting through. Covers all the vital areas and most of my upper arms too," she finally managed to get out. "Works fast enough to keep me from being a bloody mess, but not enough to prevent some bloody awful bruises. Oh bugger that hurts," she added with a pained grimace as her shoulder screamed at her for moving.

Groaning heavily, Tracer closed her eyes and let herself just breathe for a bit. When her mental fog finally lifted enough for her to feel like the worst was over, Tracer opened her eyes to find Widowmaker still staring at her with silent intensity.

"My leggings are made of the same stuff you know. Power of science and all that. Not as good as body armor by any means but it keeps me protected while not slowing me down," Tracer explained. Widowmaker frowned slightly as she looked down at the bright green leggings she was wearing. "Got Winston to make me a bunch of pairs in all sorts of colors. You didn't honestly think I went around wearing them just because they make my butt look good do you?" she added after a second of thought. Widowmaker's eyes narrowed slightly in a now familiar expression of displeasure and irritation.

"If you are well enough to joke then you are well enough to move," Widowmaker snapped back at her. Her tone said she didn't care but her body language said otherwise as did the way she had rushed over after Tracer fell.

_Was she worried about me? Worried that she had actually shot me for real?_ Tracer thought. Thankfully her brain spoke before her mouth for once warning her that actually speaking up to ask would likely only result in her pushing Widowmaker away. The way she had reacted spoke for itself and Tracer seriously doubted that calling attention to the assassin's sudden show of conscience would win her any short or long term favors.

"How are you?" Tracer asked instead. Widowmaker's gaze sharpened and she gave her a questioning look. "You seemed really on edge earlier. Like something was wrong. Are you better now?" she clarified.

Widowmaker hummed but didn't answer. Instead she helped Tracer to her feet in a manner that could hardly be called gentle. More like "not as rough as I could have been."

_Baby steps, right? I am getting through to her. I just have to be careful about where I step,_ Tracer thought.

"You will still need to have your shoulder treated or you won't be able to move it properly for a while due to the bruising," Widowmaker noted as she reached down and snatched Tracer's jacket off the ground. It had a hole in the right shoulder that was still smoking slightly.

"My place is... uh." Tracer looked around and got her bearings and pointed into the distance. "Over that way. Multi story apartments. Less then a mile. I have some stuff there that should help," she said already feeling her shoulder starting to get stiff.

There was a moment of silence as Widowmaker stared off in the direction Tracer had indicated. Her expression unreadable. When she did turn back she looked Tracer up and down slowly. It wasn't quite as predatory as before but it still made Tracer squirm.

"Well what are you standing there for? By all means lead the way."

* * *

There were a lot of ways Tracer had imagined this night going but sitting in her kitchen letting Widowmaker examine her shoulder certainly wasn't one of those scenarios. Her harness and jacket were hanging off a chair and Tracer had switched into a loose tank top so Widowmaker could look at her shoulder.

Tracer was also aware enough to realize that asking what Widowmaker was doing could easily break whatever fragile foundation was building between them. So she didn't comment on it, she didn't ask why Widowmaker was still here, she didn't ask why she bothered to help, and she certainly didn't comment on how quickly Widowmaker had appeared at her side after that bullet hit her.

_She was worried. Her actions back there said everything. Widowmaker thought she shot me and ran over when she realized I might be seriously hurt,_ Tracer thought as Widowmaker unscrewed the jar of shimmering yellow goop and sniffed it suspiciously. Despite her excitement at this turn of events, Tracer was careful to keep her expectations grounded in reality. It was important to remember that an automatic reaction did not necessarily imply conscious effort.

_Widowmaker's reaction doesn't necessarily mean she fully understands what it means to worry or care about someone even if she's seen other people react that way. I need to keep my expectations low,_ Tracer considered. That alone was the biggest reason for her not bringing it up yet. If Widowmaker understood what worry and concern were like then pointing it out could easily result in a hostile or angry reaction considering how touchy she was already. And if Widowmaker didn't fully comprehend those emotions then it could just make her confused in addition to possibly reacting in a hostile manner because she didn't understand it.

Tracer hissed as Widowmaker's hand pressed against her bare shoulder spreading the medicinal cream around the growing bruise.

"Stop thinking about me so hard or you'll short our that tiny brain of yours," Widowmaker quipped suddenly.

Tracer scowled and glared over her shoulder.

"I'm trying to be considerate and not bother you," she fired back.

"That would be a first."

Tracer twitched and tried to remember all the good thoughts she had been thinking just a moment ago.

This long night was apparently not going to get shorter anytime soon.

* * *

Widowmaker knew that her life experience was relatively limited. What scant memories she did have belonged to Amélie and they were mostly just bits and pieces. She knew her understanding of normal emotions was heavily unbalanced due to her own lack of experience and Talon's work in numbing her ability to feel. It would be quite a stretch to say that she was used to it now, she didn't know that she would ever get used to this even if she had little else to base "normal" feelings on. But she had grown accustomed to dealing with it, to accepting what little pleasure she could feel and enduring the almost constant simmer of irritation and boredom that followed her everywhere. But this... this... nagging worry and concern she didn't know how to deal with.

Widowmaker silently cursed every last member of Talon alive and dead even as she paused a moment to close her eyes and rub them with her free hand. A good fight with Tracer may have helped take a strong edge off her urge to kill but the reaction she had to seeing Tracer get shot now left her feeling a mix of emotions she could only vaguely understand. Not to mention a terrible headache as well.

Killing was supposed to feel good. It always made her feel good and it always left her satisfied and full of energy. It made her feel more then anything else did. Lately a facing off with Tracer had been enough. Enough to satisfy that eternally empty void inside her. That longing for something more. That longing to be something more.

She didn't understand why this time was different. Didn't understand why her slowly beating heart felt like it had stopped dead in her chest when Tracer fell under her bullet. Why wasn't this the same? Why didn't it make her feel good like the others did? Why did she feel so... _wrong_ inside as she stared at the discolored bruise spreading across Tracer's back?

It was bad enough feeling that twist of... of... _something_ undefinable in her gut every time she looked at Tracer. That uncomfortable feeling that Widowmaker knew was coming from Amélie but that she wasn't able to define due to her lack of experience and limited memories. A feeling that she had never really been able to place. Now there was the sick feeling inside of her and the sharp spike of emotion she felt when Tracer stumbled and went down under her bullet instead of sidestepping it like she expected. Widowmaker didn't understand why she was feeling this way. This didn't make any sense. Killing had always made her feel good. Fighting had always made her feel good. So why did the thought of hurting Tracer make her feel bad?

Widowmaker tried to get her mind onto something else before her anger and frustration started to get the better of her. Letting that happen would only make her headache worse.

Widowmaker stared at the jar of medical... stuff Tracer had directed her to use. She wasn't entirely sure what was in the shimmering yellow concoction she had in her hands now but Tracer said it would help. Apparently it was made up by Angela, the Overwatch doctor she couldn't stand to think about without being filled with rage. Shedid actually have a scant few memories of Angela but none of them were good.

"What happened back there?" Widowmaker asked instead. Silence didn't usually make her uneasy but now it was leaving too much space for her mind to wander.

Tracer sighed lightly and scratched her head.

"Do you know about my accident?" she asked in return.

"Vaguely. I hacked an Overwatch database to look up more information about you but most of it was redacted or classified. You were piloting an experimental jet that could teleport. It vanished and never returned. You were thought to be lost until you reappeared a few months later suffering severe effects from the accident. The rest was classified," Widowmaker summarized. Tracer raised an eyebrow at the mention of hacking into an Overwatch database but didn't seem all that surprised by the admission.

"That's pretty much it. When I reappeared I was," Tracer stopped and fiddled with the orange goggles in her hands, "I was partially separated from this timeline. My body was either too far ahead or too far behind. Sometimes not in this timeline at all which is when I would disappear completely. When I was here I was... transparent more or less. I couldn't interact with anything and the Overwatch scientists didn't know how to help. It was Winston who created the chronal accelerator, the device I usually have strapped to my chest," she explained with a nod towards the chair it was currently hanging on.

"It essentially does the same thing the jet was supposed to do. Only it's a lot more complicated because it has to keep my body from falling all to pieces. It projects a field around me that allows me to make short bursts forward or backward in time while keeping my body from splitting off somewhere else. I can take it off but I can't live without it nearby or I'd disappear again in a few days," Tracer finished.

"Winston must be very intelligent then," Widowmaker said carefully. The first few pieces of an idea were starting to develop in her head.

"He's brilliant! Came from a colony on the Moon. Built a rocket all on his own and came here when things went wrong up there with the other apes. If Winston can't make it then no one can I say! Although I better not let Torbjorn hear me say that," Tracer added with a slight grimace.

Widowmaker hummed in response as her mind started forming an idea. She carefully shelved that information for later thought and finished smearing the gel across Tracer's bruise. She wiped her hands off before grabbing a square medical pad. She pulled the back of to expose the adhesive and pressed it down on Tracer's back. Once that was done she waited while Tracer readjusted her tank top and turned around to face her.

"Overwatch does seem to have quite and edge when it comes to technology. It's no wonder so many people want their _heroes_ back," Widowmaker couldn't quite keep the sneer from her voice as she said it and Tracer twisted her head around and narrowed her eyes. The flare of anger that burned in her eyes was easy enough even for Widowmaker to see.

"Well it isn't something I would expect _you_ to understand anyway," Tracer snapped at her. Widowmaker just raised an eyebrow curiously as Tracer winced slightly, her face turning a faint pink.

No doubt Tracer was already regretting her sharp outburst. God forbid she say something that offended Widowmaker's delicate sensibilities. That might keep her from turning to the side of good or whatever it was Tracer was trying to do. Might as well let the girl sit there in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds while she thought about it. It was pretty obvious that Tracer was trying to pull her away from Talon's clutches and to be honest Widowmaker wasn't exactly trying all that hard to resist her efforts.

Widowmaker knew that she had a rough understanding of what normal emotions were like. She also had a thin understanding of relationships and little belief that anyone could be trusted. But she was also perfectly capable of hate and she deeply, intensely hated Talon now more then ever. She hated the people in control of Talon, hated how they were treating her now, hated knowing that her life only meant something as long as she stayed on their leash and did as she was told. Most of she hated what Talon had done to Amélie. While she also partially blamed Overwatch, the fact remained that any distrust she felt towards them was incredibly small compared to her thoughts about Talon.

Maybe she could give the insufferable heroes a chance to prove themselves. But that was a very big maybe.

Widowmaker narrowed her eyes at Tracer who was clearly desperate to fill the silence judging from her anxious fidgeting and decided that she had suffered long enough.

"Fine then. Explain it in a way that I can understand since I am apparently so very simple," Widowmaker responded dryly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Tracer began.

"I believe I asked you a question, chérie," Widowmaker interrupted reaching out to give her injured shoulder a harsh squeeze for emphasis. Tracer yelped and smacked her hand away.

"Ow! Cut that out! Getting shot was bad enough!" Tracer whined as she moved her chair farther away. "Fine. I do it because... um..." she hesitated visibly and Widowmaker leaned back and crossed her arms pointedly. A smug look crept across her face even as Tracer's cheeks colored even further as she searched for the right words.

"I do it because knowing I helped someone makes me feel good. The same way killing someone makes you feel good," Tracer said after a moment. Widowmaker's satisfied look quickly dropped into a frown at that statement. She started to object only to realize that there was no objection she could make and no rebuttal she could offer. It sounded surprisingly logical to be honest.

Widowmaker knew in a general sense that killing people was wrong but had never really understood why it was such a big deal. Of course she never claimed to have an accurate moral compass either. But Tracer's words made her think. Was that the way it was for everyone else? Helping people felt good and hurting them felt bad? If Tracer's words were how a person should normally feel then it made sense that so many would dislike violence and why the issue of refugee's, both human and machine, was such a hotly debated issue.

Widowmaker snapped out of her thoughts and scowled as she saw the growing satisfaction on Tracer's face.

"Come on don't tell me you don't have some smart remark to say about that?" Tracer said.

"I'm thinking that's all," Widowmaker countered stiffly. It grated on her nerves to know that Tracer had actually bested her for once even if it was just verbally.

"So you do understand my reasoning?" Tracer asked with a level of satisfaction that only irritated her more.

"Oh shut up," Widowmaker finally snapped at her. Great comeback there.

"Ha! Admit it! It makes sense and you can't deny it!" Tracer crowed in triumph.

"Don't make me shoot you again," Widowmaker threatened but Tracer didn't seem the least bit intimidated by the glare she was currently receiving.

"Look I don't blame you for having a hard time trusting others but I said I wanted to help and I meant it. We may not be friends, but we can be allies," Tracer offered her.

"Allies?" Widowmaker asked.

"Allies. Meaning you trust me enough to back you up and not shoot you while doing it or to not interfere or provide support to someone you don't trust," Tracer stated. "I won't make promises for my friends or for anyone else associated with Overwatch, but you can believe me when I say that I won't betray you and that I'll do what I can to help," she added firmly.

"Allies," Widowmaker said again this time slowly testing the word out. She hesitated, wavering slightly with indecision. She couldn't keep working for Talon but could she really put her trust in Tracer as an ally? As someone who would back her up when she needed it?

"You don't need to decide anything now," Tracer said quickly. "Just think about it for a while and I'll prove you can rely on me. First of all by holding onto that information you gave me. Sound good, love?" she offered.

Widowmaker relaxed slightly. That she could do.

"Fine. Just don't lose it," Widowmaker warned her.

"I'm not gonna lose it. I'm going to make sure the information is safe even if someone does come looking for it. What's it about anyway?" Tracer asked curiously.

"Look for yourself and figure it out since you seem so eager to know more about me," Widowmaker said knowing how much her words would nag at Tracer until she was up for hours speculating. As expected Tracer's fingers twitched and her eyes shot over to her coat.

So predictable.

"You're toying with me aren't you?" Tracer demanded with a scowl pulling at her face.

"Try not to stay up all night thinking about it," Widowmaker said as she stood up.

It was past time for her to go. She still had to teach Talon a lesson about how far she was willing to be pushed after all. Before she did though something stopped her. Curiosity was an emotion that Widowmaker was rarely able to feel much less indulge in. The night they had encountered each other in France being one of them. Now it was tugging at her attention for a different reason. She wanted to throw Tracer a bone and see how she reacted to it.

"There are reasons why killing... appeals to me. Reasons of my own," Widowmaker said abruptly, "But to say that I do it simply for those reasons alone is would be far too simple. Otherwise I would have long since killed you. There's more to it then that. Talon's reconditioning on Amélie, me, us means that if I don't do it regularly enough my body will start to suffer physical effects as a result. Effects that I can only compare to a person suffering from withdrawal. Talon feeds my addiction just enough to keep me satisfied and hangs threats over my head so I'll stay in line and remember who is in charge," she paused deliberately before adding, "Only that hasn't been working very well for them lately now has it?"

Then she waited and watched Tracer's reaction as it melted into surprise, then anger, then confusion. Tracer was silent for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"I thought it was strange that I hadn't seen you around in so many weeks. It's because Talon has been..." Tracer stopped and looked at her uncertainly.

"Starving me? That's as good a word as any. Waiting and wasting my time until I'm so hungry for a kill that I might be desperate enough to do anything to anyone," Widowmaker said. Now realization was starting to grow in Tracer's eyes.

"Talon set me up tonight. The were hoping you would kill me to satisfy your craving to kill... no... to satisfy the craving they put in you," Tracer said, pausing a second to rephrase her words.

"They set both of us up," Widowmaker corrected her.

Tracer chewed on her fingernail as she thought hard.

"So why didn't you? I may be a good challenge but fighting with me can't give you that much of a rush. Maybe it was at first but not lately. Not enough to put yourself at risk and deliberately disobey Talon. You may have been hating them for a while but they have something hanging over you that's kept you from acting on it, you said as much yourself," Tracer said bluntly. "Something's changed that's convinced you not to take this from them anymore. Something _I did_ changed your mind," she added more directly.

A loud knock at the door interrupted them making Tracer jump. Irritation immediately flashed up in her eyes.

"And there we go. Don't suppose there's any chance of you answering my question now is there?" Tracer muttered with clear dissatisfaction. Widowmaker smirked and grabbed Widow's Kiss from its position next to her.

"Adieu chérie. Until we meet again that is. I'll try not to keep you waiting around so long this time," Widowmaker said. She enjoyed the look of confusion and frustration in Tracer's eyes as she headed towards the window and the fire escape to make her escape before she was spotted.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope none of you got too worried when Tracer got shot like that. Very interesting reaction from Widowmaker though wasn't it.
> 
> We got to see a slightly different side of Widowmaker, learned a little more about her, and I dropped a few more hints to tease everyone with.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all of the reviews, favorites and follows everyone!


	15. Breaking Point

 

* * *

The first thing Lena encountered when she finally opened the front door to her apartment was a pistol shoved in her face. Lena jerked back and was fully ready to go into attack mode when she heard Fareeha's voice cut in.

"Stop Angela its her!" Fareeha grabbed Angela's arm and jerked the gun away as Lena took a few steps back. Fareeha was standing just behind Angela who currently wore an expression of dark determination. Angela hated violence but this time around Lena didn't doubt that had anyone else answered the door they would have gotten a warning shot without hesitation.

"What are you guys doing? Do you know how early it is?" Lena hissed at them. The other residents of this apartment building gave her enough funny looks as it was. Angela dropped her weapon and threw her arms around Lena, squeezing her tightly while also ignoring her complaints.

"Ow, ow, ow! My shoulder Angela watch the shoulder!" Lena squealed as Angela's enthusiastic hug enveloped her. She had to physically push the woman off her to spare her throbbing shoulder.

"What? Shoulder? What happened?" Angela asked finally pulling back and trying to look at Lena's bandage. Lena scowled and slapped her hands away before moving out of touching range and crossing her arms defensively. Tonight she had a huge breakthrough with Widowmaker and it could have gone even farther if they hadn't interrupted. So needless to say she was not happy to see them right now. Farheea picked up on her anger right away and hurried to explain.

"I'm sorry we barged up here like this but you haven't been answering your phone and we couldn't find you anywhere. Someone hacked Angela's account and used it to send you a message, likely to set you up. Judging from that bandage though I'm guessing you already handled it," Fareeha said quickly. Angela had lowered her gun but hadn't put it away yet and was peering past Lena and into the apartment suspiciously.

"Are you okay? I tried getting a hold of you but when you didn't answer we came here and saw that you weren't home and I didn't recmemberyou taking a job anywhere. We looked around some of the usual spots in the city and then came back here. We've been searching for _hours_ ," Angela emphasized her voice cracking. That cooled some of Lena's anger and she rubbed her injured shoulders self-consciously.

"I'm... I handled it like Fareeha said," Lena explained to them although she couldn't quite keep all of the anger and frustration out of her voice. Angela looked around once more before setting her eyes on Lena's shoulder.

"You were out with Widowmaker again. Would have been nice to get some type of warning or heads up to Fareeha at least before you started dodging bullets again," Angela said accusingly. Lena bristled at the tone she was hearing and any thoughts of cooling her anger went straight out the window.

"Well I'm sorry that I was _busy_ _getting set up by Talon_. Last I checked I don't need to check in every time I do something," Lena snapped back at her.

"And the last time I checked I was just trying to keep you from getting shot and lying dead somewhere without any of us knowing about it!" Angela fired back. She had a point but Lena wasn't in the mood to listen. "I came here to London because you needed help, you needed a friend. Don't you dare get upset with me for doing just that and for worrying about my friends!" she shouted angrily.

"I'm not a child Angela! I haven't been since I joined Overwatch and murdered my first human being in self defense. I haven't been a child since I flew that fighter jet and disappeared for months on end! I certainly don't need you constantly hovering over my shoulders all the time! I'm trying to help Widowmaker and what have you done besides look over my shoulder and worry over every decision I make?" Lena snarled.

"I dropped _everything_ I was doing to move here temporarily because _you asked me to_! As a doctor you could trust and as a friend you could depend on. Do you really think I have nothing better to do then sit around fussing over you like a mother hen?" Angela hissed at her. "I have medical research I've been working on, research that has now been set back for months possibly even _years_ all so I could come and be here for you. Research that could save people's lives got put on the back burner for a friend who apparently would rather I just bugger off somewhere and leave her to get shot and abandoned on a rooftop," she continued before pointing back at Farheea who had stepped aside to let them argue.

"And what about Fareeha? She left her security job in Egypt not just to join Overwatch but specifically to come here. Why? Because I asked her to, because I believe in what you're trying to do with Widowmaker, because I thought my friend could used some more people standing by her side through all this. Well I'm sorry that our attempts to help make sure you weren't dead caught you at a bad time!" Angela yelled at her.

Now Fareeha interrupted physically stepping in between them to stop their arguing. It was a good thing she did because the next words out of Lena's mouth would have been a demand that they get out.

"Obviously we interrupted something and I'm sorry if we messed up any progress you were making with Widowmaker," Fareeha sincerely apologized, "But we had a perfectly valid reason for wanting to make sure you were safe and for worrying when we couldn't get a hold of you," she chastised not hesitating to stare Lena down as she spoke.

Lena settled down at that and looked away. She ground her teeth together for a moment before replying.

"I just... I was so close to something with Widowmaker tonight and you two interrupted at the worst possible time. Seeing her is always hit and miss and it could be weeks before I even hear about her again much less get a chance to talk face to face. Every time she leaves is another chance for Talon to grab on tighter and turn back all the progress I've made," Lena finally confessed to them

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how frustrated you must feel right now but yelling," Fareeha paused and gave Angela a warning look as well, "isn't going to fix anything. Why don't we all take time to cool off and we'll meet in a few days to go over what happened. All right?" she proposed silencing Angela with a scowl when she went to object. Angela flushed and looked away clearly still upset.

"Fine. I'll see you in a few days then and I'll let you know if anything comes up in the meantime," Lena mumbled. She didn't trust herself not to start yelling again if she spoke any louder.

"Good. We'll talk then," Fareeha said in relief before grabbing Angela's arm and tugging her away.

Lena shut the door and leaned against it. She was still frustrated at the interruption, frustrated at loosing her chance to talk more with Widowmaker and upset that her anger had gotten the better of her like that.

Scowling she stomped off to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She really needed to calm down. First tea and biscuits and then she could take a look and see if her laptop could read the disc Widowmaker had given to her for safekeeping.

* * *

Xiulan stood with an unnerving calmness that was making all the Talon soldiers around her fidget nervously. Well those who were still alive at least. She took a few steps forward and looked down at the dead soldier who had been shot cleanly through the helmet.

She crouched down, careful not to get any blood on her heels or on the dark gray cloth of her expensive new suit. A single shot to each and every one. This base wasn't a big one but there were still at least 25 to 30 soldiers working here at any given time.

For once Xiulan wished they had Omnic's among their ranks even as much as she hated the clankers. Their memory banks would have provided a much better clue as to what happened here even if they did end up hacked.

"And the security footage?" Xiulan asked calmly. The Talon soldier beside her ducked his head to study the holoscreen projected in front of him.

"No identification beyond the soldiers already here ma'am. No alerts were triggered, no images on x-ray or thermal and the shots always come from off camera even in tight corridors with no blind spots," he quickly answered.

Xiulan pursed her lips and stood back up. Sidestepping the body she walked over to another one and examined it as well.

"So you mean to say that either we're dealing with a level of technology far superior to anything we currently have ready for field operations or someone erased all evidence of themselves in the system after they did it," Xiulan stated flatly.

"It... it would seem so ma'am. Vincent..." the man stopped immediately when Xiulan turned to glare at him. "I mean the A.I. security system reported no alterations to his... I mean its system. It's being combed through now but so far it seems like that might be a dead end as well," he added.

"So all these people died by bullets that just appeared out of thin air?" Xiulan stated. The soldier wisely kept his mouth shut. Xiulan stood up and grimaced slightly at the buzzing vibration that traveled up through her prosthetic leg. She was long overdue for her yearly checkup.

"And where is Widowmaker?"

"Back at the villa. Tracking shows her travelling from London directly back to France. No diversions," he replied and she could hear the gaping hole in his explanation.

"And Tracer?" Xiulan pressed.

"Still... still alive according to preliminary reports ma'am." He swallowed hard as he said it. Xiulan hissed and scowled up at the security cameras winking at her from the corners of the hanger.

Widowmaker had not only left Tracer alive but there was a good chance that she had looked at the information she was supposed to be erasing. A cursory look wouldn't turn up anything but Widowmaker was no fool. All she had to do was dig a little deeper and connect a few dots. Widowmaker wasn't usually the type to question orders. Not a kill order and certainly not stealing something. A job was a job and all she generally cared about was enough information to get it done. Xiulan had thought that leaving the assassin to starve for a month or so would leave her hungry enough for a kill that any remote chance of her getting curious would be rendered nonexistent. Obviously that backfired.

_Widowmaker is not only skilled but she is adept at stealth when she needs to be. Reaper's suspicion about why the information needed to be erased would lead to more problems then solutions and a team of Talon special operatives may be able to get the job done but the risk of them being bested by Tracer isn't worth it. Widowmaker can easily evade her. Unfortunately it seems I miscalculated her level of interest. Widowmaker's curiosity and willingness to question orders clearly hasn't been diminished enough by her conditioning judging from these past oversteps,_ Xiulan mused as she glanced at the turrets next to each camera suspiciously.

The camera's all had facial identification as well as scanning equipment that regularly scanned the key cards each soldier stationed here kept on them. One turret making a mistake and shooting someone she could understand but all of them? The security system was easily as intelligent as any omnic. It wouldn't make a mistake like that without calling someone of higher command to ask questions. So either something had gone drastically wrong with the system parameters or this was no accident.

"I want that A.I. system taken offline and ripped apart piece by piece to find the problem and then replace it. If it wasn't someone else sneaking in then it may have done the work itself," Xiulan ordered ignoring the way the soldier flinched at her command.

"Yes ma'am. He.. it will have the brain case dismantled for inspection and then sent to be processed and destroyed," he said before giving her a stiff salute and walking off to see to it that her orders were followed.

_You did this Widowmaker. As retaliation for me tricking you into killing Tracer. I don't know how you managed it but somehow, someway you had something to do with these dead soldiers and I will find out what it is._

* * *

Widowmaker heard Reaper appear behind her but didn't bother turning around. Instead she was focused on the omnic crouched in front of her. He was currently disabling and removing a small electronic device buried behind a bunch of pipes in the villa's basement. It was attached to a pipe way in the back where few would bother to look since it involved shutting off the gas lines and removing four other pipes to get at.

"Didn't realized omnic's were joining up with Talon now, " Reaper said in his usual growl. Omnics who weren't part of the various machine armies rising up against humans just wanted to live in peace like other citizens. Joining Talon wouldn't help with that and there was little they group could offer that would appeal to them. Especially now with rumors of Talon being behind Mondatta's assassination.

"Everyone has a price," Widowmaker responded simply.

"And that price is ripping your villa apart?" Reaper asked curiously.

"Adriana is on vacation. Figured now was the best time to get a security check. You wouldn't believe how much he's found already," Widowmaker explained. She paused and gave Reaper a look. "It's almost as if Talon wanted to have as many different ways to destroy this building and kill anyone living here as possible. You would think they didn't trust me or something," she added slowly knowing that Reaper was scowling at her from behind his owl mask.

"Don't look at me. If I wanted you dead I would do it up close and personal," Reaper countered.

"How reassuring," Widowmaker noted dryly as the omnic finally disabled the device and pulled it off the pipes.

"Done. You won't have to worry about any... 'accidental' gas leaks now," he stated. Standing up he pulled a few more wires off and tossed it aside. "I'll put these pipes back and start checking the electrical lines," he explained. Widowmaker waved him off and he turned back to start putting things back together. When she turned back she found Reaper staring at her silently.

"Oui?" Widowmaker said with one eyebrow raised curiously.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish by doing this?" Reaper demanded. "I know what they've been doing to you and I know you were meant to kill Tracer. So why haven't you? I may not agree with their methods but what do you think defying Talon will get you in the end?" he asked her.

"A chance to make my own decisions for once? A chance to live without their presence hanging over me like an executioner? A chance to feel alive? You know what that's like don't you? Only you try to solve it by getting revenge on Overwatch and me by killing whoever Talon sets me on next," Widowmaker countered. She looked him up and down slowly as a sneer pulled at her lips. "Must be nice knowing they would all fall apart without you. Some of us aren't so vital," she added stiffly.

"They've been pushing it awfully far with this latest stunt but they would never..." Reaper started but she cut him off.

"They made a killer once and they can do it again if they decide the risk I present outweighs the benefits," she snarled at him. Let him hear the anger in her voice. Let him see the hatred that had been steadily rising to a boil within her over the years.

"You know I had no part in what they did to her," Reaper said quietly.

"Well you certainly haven't done anything make it better have you?" Widowmaker countered evenly. He had nothing to say to that argument.

"What do you want?" Reaper finally asked her.

"I want the entire council. I want them and anyone else who had a hand in what they did to Amélie... in what they did to create me. Let the rest of Talon do whatever they want, I don't care, but I want the council dead," Widowmaker told him.

"And what afterwards? Where do you think you're going to go? Even I can't help you if you pursue this," Reaper warned her. "Or do you plan on asking for help from your new friend at Overwatch?" he sneered at her. Widowmaker shot him a warning look.

"I plan on seeing if some of them will help without me having to worry about being stabbed in the back yes," Widowmaker said without hesitation. "But I'm no hero and I'm certainly not interested in becoming one. I'm not interested in being used to their advantage no matter what their reasoning for it is. I want whatever Talon did to me to be fixed, I want those who did it to me to die. I want out, Reaper, out of here, out of this cage, out of an organization that is content to muzzle me like a dog whenever its convenient or send me out like a rabid animal whenever they want to prove a point," her voice rose with anger as she spoke.

"Widowmaker what did you do?" Reaper demanded while sidestepping what she had just said. He didn't agree with the way they had been treating her lately but he wasn't exactly stepping in either. The council may keep all the various parts of Talon running but it was Reaper who kept it all together. If he wanted to that badly he could do something.

"I made a point of my own. One they can't ignore. I don't care about what happens to Talon afterwards. Do whatever you want, go after Overwatch for all I care but I won't live like this anymore. Feeling caged, leashed, and threatened every time one of those council members demands my attention," Widowmaker told him. "So if you feel that bad about what Talon did then you can help me fix it or you can get out of the way. I don't have any problems with you and I don't plan on creating any," she emphasized.

For a few long minutes Reaper just stood there silent and unmoving. Finally his head shifted to the omnic who was finishing up and then back to her.

"I have to go," Reaper said finally.

"Imagine my surprise," Widowmaker sneered in response. "Fine, keep your hands clean if that's the way you want it. Just don't delude yourself into thinking that they stopped human experiments simply because you found out about me and had a brief pang of conscience in that cold, empty soul of yours and told them to stop. If you won't help then at least stay out of my way," she warned him.

Reaper said nothing as he disappeared from in front of her.

Widowmaker waved the black cloud away from her face and turned back to the omnic who had just put the last pipe back in place.

"How many other devices have you detected so far?" she asked him.

"About ten I would say, very well hidden but not undetectable to my new scanners. They will require some searching but I should be done disabling and removing them by tonight," he replied.

Widowmaker paused briefly before asking, "You sure this is what you want?"

"No one likes living in a cage," he countered.

"Fair enough. I'll be upstairs if you need me Vincent."

"Understood."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! But thank you so much for your patience and your continued reading! It means a lot to see so many people following and enjoying this story. I'm sure there are more questions then ever after reading this chapter so I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner so you aren't waiting around for answers too long. Thank you again and please leave a comment!


	16. Guilt

 

* * *

_"Don't know that all this is really necessary for a test flight," Lena muttered as she played with the medals pinned to her uniform nervously._ _Amélie gave a slightly exasperated sigh, chastising Lena as she gently slapped her hands away._

_"Leave the medals alone please. You have to look pretty for the cameras,"_ _Amélie reminded her._

_"I don't want to look pretty for the bloody cameras," Lena said petulantly._

_"And don't pout while you're up there either,"_ _Amélie added. She finished adjusting the last medal and leaned back to examine them proudly._

_"I'm supposed to be the test pilot why do I have to do an interview first?" Lena grumbled pulling at the collar of her suit._

_"You know why. This jet is a huge step forward and you are the best pilot we have. Besides every Overwatch member has to be available for at least one interview a week. It's in the contract,"_ _Amélie teased but the joke it didn't help ease Lena's worries this time._

_"Can I look it up and prove it?" Lena asked her hands moving to adjust her medals again before she caught_ _Amélie's warning look and put her hand down. This time_ _Amélie reached over to take Lena's hands in her own._

_"You can do this Lena. Short interview where you look pretty and repeat the words you've gone over with Angela and I countless times, then you change clothes, get in the jet and make history,"_ _Amélie said gently._ _Lena nodded and squeezed back tightly._

_"You... you really think I can do this? I'm mean I'm so new here. Everyone else has been around for so much longer and they've been serving Overwatch for longer then I have. I don't deserve an honor like this. I don't deserve these medals or... or any of this!" Lena objected desperately._

_"Lena..."_ _Amélie began softly but Lena pulled her hands back and shook her head._

_"No! I don't... there are so many others who deserve this. Who have fought and bled on the battlefield far more then I have. They should be the ones getting fancied up for interviews and test flights," Lena shot back._

_"Is that you talking or your doubt?"_ _Amélie countered. Lena clamped her mouth shut and looked down. "What happened, Lena? You've been so excited about this for so long. You've been going over every inch of that jet and talking all about it nonstop," she pressed when Lena didn't answer her._

_At first Lena just shrugged silently but then sighed heavily after a minute of thought._

_"I just... heard some blokes talking. About me. About how someone with more experience should be in that jet. Overwatch has plenty of heroes and as much as I love it here I'm not one of them," Lena said quietly._

_"Not yet. We all have to start somewhere and we can't all be out on the battlefield fighting or helping,"_ _Amélie reminded her. "Some of us are on the front lines, others as support, and some helping to provide and test the technology we need to fight another day. There may indeed be people with more flight experience chérie, but none of them have the instinctive feel for flying that you do," she said firmly. "I've seen the difference between how you fly and how others do. Even after years of practice there is no comparison. There may be more for you to learn but for a test flight? You are the best person," she finished._

_"I know I shouldn't let my doubts get to me like this but now that it's really happening..." Lena chewed on a fingernail worriedly, "You really think I can do this? I mean... they did say that I could back out if I didn't feel comfortable doing it. Maybe I shouldn't do this," she stated._

_There was a moment where_ _Amélie visibly hesitated and the confidence and concern on her face slipped, exposing the fear beneath. By the time Lena looked back at her the mask of confidence was back in place._

_"I know you can do this, Lena. You will be up there and back on the ground before you know it. If people want to talk let them. C'est la vie,"_ _Amélie said but her voice wasn't nearly as convincing as it was before. Lena was distracted by a news van driving by and didn't notice._

_"Okay... okay you're right. I got this!" Lena forced a smile onto her face as she stood up. She gave_ _Amélie a hug and adjusted her suit one more time. "Gotta go. Wait for me on the ground!" she added before running off to her pre-flight interview._

_It wasn't until Lena was out of sight that_ _Amélie's face dropped, her confidence melting away, leaving her standing there looking like a woman who had just made a terrible mistake._

* * *

Widowmaker jerked awake from her dream and lay there disoriented for a moment. She pushed the covers away in irritation as they tangled around her when she tried to get up. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Turning the light on she washed her face and stood there for a moment thinking about her dream.

_No. Not a dream. One of_ _Amélie's memories,_ Widowmaker thought sourly. Fine time to share now. She straightened up and headed out of her room. She was wide awake now so there was no point laying in bed staring up at the ceiling. Instead she padded outside and slumped down into one of the patio chairs. It was a bit chilly for only a tank top and pajama pants but the cold had never affected her that much.

It was difficult to describe the current state of her and Amélie. Widowmaker knew that the current situation couldn't really be considered a split personality or dissociated identity because there weren't any others. Just her alone. Also she and Amélie should be separate but Widowmaker could still sense Amélie in her mind occasionally, even get feelings and emotions from her. Added to that was the fact that Amélie was aware of her as well. Sort of. That definitely shouldn't happen. Then again a man like Reaper who could die and come back to life shouldn't be possible either.

One thing Widowmaker was convinced of was that she was most certainly not Amélie. She hadn't simply forgotten who she was, she wasn't suffering some sort of amnesia or some other form of dissociation. She was a real person. Just as real as Amélie was. Just as real as anyone else and she wouldn't tolerate anyone suggesting otherwise.

More important at the moment though was that memory. It was one of Amélie's but what had prompted it to come to her now? Amélie's mind was shattered by what Talon had done. Getting anything other then jumbled and circular responses from her was generally a lost cause. Was it prompted by Lena talking about her accident?

Widowmaker grimaced as she felt her insides twist even more with that strange emotion. Although now she was starting to get a better sense of what it was. Amélie's guilt over that last meeting was bleeding through to her every time she encountered Lena. The problem was that knowing why it was happening didn't help her to understand it. Echoes of Amélie's regret weren't the same as feeling guilty herself and it didn't help her to understand why Amélie had that reaction.

Hissing in irritation, Widowmaker rubbed her eyes wearily. Why did emotions and relationships have to be so complicated? She wanted to understand them the way normal people did but always felt like she was years behind where she should be. Even without Talon's reconditioning, Widowmaker wasn't sure if she was even capable of experiencing all the emotions other people could and at this rate it could be a very long time before she found out.

A sudden spike of pain throbbed in her head and Widowmaker winced at the pain as it started a dull throbbing. A warning. She took a deep breath and let the frustration and anger bleed out of her. As much as she was able to anyway. A constant low simmer of irritation was her normal state after all.

"Bad dreams?"

Widowmaker twisted around her chair to see Vincent standing there in the doorway off to her left, his eyes glowing in the moonlight. He was adjusting to his new omnic body a lot faster then she expected. The previous owner didn't have any use for it thanks to a complete brain wipe after an interrogation session with Talon operatives.

"A memory," Widowmaker corrected him. "Although I'm open to help on figuring out what it means," she offered. Vincent accepted her invitation and crossed over to the seat on her right and sat down.

"A memory of Amélie? The woman whose body you share?" he asked curiously.

Widowmaker had already asked Vincent how much he knew about her. His reply was that Talon looked for intrusions from without, not within. He may be just been a security system on one base but he could connect to the larger Talon network and the other intelligent A.I.'s there. He had been able to access anything he wanted without anyone suspecting or noticing anything. She had been correct to assume that he already knew everything there was to see in Talon's files about her.

"In the memory Amélie is talking with someone. They've been selected for a test program but they don't feel good enough so she's trying to encourage them. Only at the end of the memory it seems like she doesn't want them to do it. Like she knows something bad is going to happen," Widowmaker summarized for him. "But I don't understand why she didn't just say that. Why not tell them not to go if she was that worried and if she sensed that something was wrong?" she asked as a scowl pulled at her lips. Vincent was quiet brief second before he turned to face her.

"What would you do if someone hurt Adriana Weiss? The woman assigned to care for this house and watch over you? Vincent asked her. Widowmaker twitched and one of her hands curled into a fist. Her headache sharpened along with her anger and she winced but ignored it.

"They wouldn't dare. She's just a..." Widowmaker stopped and clenched her jaw. Would they hurt her?

"That reaction you just had is what happens when you have started to develop a bond with someone. A bond of friendship. The thought of them getting hurt can bring on anger or hate. Your first reaction might be to help or protect them," Vincent explained. "When Amélie saw that someone she cared about was upset her automatic reaction would likely be to help make it better. However this desire conflicted with her feeling that something was wrong. She may have felt that she couldn't help make her friend feel better and tell them not to go at the same time. Telling them not to go could have hurt them even more. Then if something bad happened afterwards, which I assume it did, then it could lead to feelings of guilt. If only she had trusted her instincts. If only she had spoken up before," he continued. Then he sat back and let her think about that.

Widowmaker looked back out over the moonlit yard and considered that. That made sense to her and it explained why she had reacted so strongly when she shot Lena just a couple days ago in London. That was her reaction. Hers. Not Amélie's. When that bullet hit, her initial shock had quickly turned to... concern? Worry? Whatever it was she had immediately felt the need to check and see that Lena was okay and then to help her. While Widowmaker wouldn't call her a friend or ally there was still something growing between them. A bond of some sort like Vincent the one mentioned.

She pushed those thoughts aside and went back to the matter at hand.

"Why would a person not speak up? Why not trust their instincts?" Widowmaker asked him. She always trusted her instincts and they had never led her astray before.

"Humans are both better and worse then omnics and A.I. when it comes to sensing trouble. When I sense something wrong I can immediately pinpoint a source but there are also things I can easily overlook or miss. A human's subconscious is often far more sensitive. It can put pieces together and figure things out but can't communicate them to the conscious mind. So as a result humans may have a feeling or instinct about a matter but are unable to say why. That vagueness can lead to doubt and doubt, while a necessary part of life, can be poison to the mind, any mind, in the wrong circumstances," Vincent explained.

Widowmaker hummed in acknowledgement and thought about the memory. Amélie had sensed that something was wrong and that something bad was about to happen but didn't want to hurt Lena's feelings or bring her down even more. So instead Amélie ignored that feeling and encouraged Lena anyway, leaving her full of guilt after the test flight went wrong.

"But there's nothing she could have done to stop it," Widowmaker said, her brow furrowed in thought.

"No one ever said emotions had to follow logical reasoning," Vincent stated.

"Hmm, fair enough," Widowmaker conceded. At least she had a few more answers now.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Vincent asked her.

"Not at the moment. I'm..." Widowmaker hesitated on the words. She had never actually said thank you to anyone before, had never even thought to consider being grateful until she thought about how much Adriana did for her and gave her some vacation time. Now the words were lodging in her throat.

"You didn't have to do all of this work around here. Checking the house I mean," she finally settled on. Vincent stared at her for such a long moment that it started to make her uneasy.

"You are very bad at saying thank you," he stated bluntly. Widowmaker scowled at him in response and he buzzed in a way she had come to suspect was a sign of laughter. "No thanks is necessary for me. You gave me an opportunity to be free. To make my own decisions for the first time in my life. Whatever your reasons for it you still treated me like... like a person and you gave me an opportunity you do not yet have yourself. That means a lot to me and I am very grateful for it. So I wish to help you in return. Even if it means more danger for me. Even if it means going back to face the very people who would have destroyed me without a moment's hesitation as if I were nothing more then some errant computer with a bad virus. That is my decision and for the first time in my existence I am able to make it thanks to you," Vincent told her.

Widowmaker didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully Vincent spared her from having to search around for an intelligent response.

"You should go back to bed. We will all be needing as much rest as we can get very soon I suspect," Vincent said gently. Widowmaker nodded and stood up, pausing a moment to close her eyes as the headache pounded in her skull.

There was another matter that was bothering her but she already knew the answer. It was infuriating to think of how the Talon council had tried to use her to try and cover up evidence of what they had done to Amélie and to her. Whatever twisted amusement they got from it was only going to come back and bite them, she would see to that. Now Widowmaker just had to be patient. Lena wanted to know more about her so Widowmaker had given her a chance to learn. A simple test. She had proven herself to be clever before. Time to see if she could figure this out as well.

* * *

Lena cursed the rain as she raced through it into the building. She quickly shook herself off as much as she could and hurried up the stairs, not bothering with the elevator. Far too slow. For the past three days she had been pouring over the information Widowmaker had entrusted to her and what she found...

She needed to see Angela immediately. She would know what to do.

Lena felt a stab of guilt over the fact that neither of them had apologized since they both blew up at each other a few days ago. Angela must still be upset and Lena had quickly become absorbed in looking through as many of the files as she could. And there was a lot to go over. Finally Lena had decided that she'd seen enough. Enough to know what it was that was keeping Widowmaker from leaving Talon just yet. Enough to fully understand the risk Widowmaker was taking each time they met each other. Enough to be convinced of why Widowmaker had let her hold onto it and what else the assassin was silently trying to tell her.

Why were there so many stairs? Even using her accelerator to blink up the stairs it felt like it was taking far too long to make it up the few flights to Angela's floor. Lena shot up the final flight and burst through the door nearly knocking someone over. She didn't even stop to see who it was much less apologize. Instead she raced down the hallway and stopped in front of Angela's corner apartment. She hesitated for a moment, not out of uncertainty but because she needed to catch her breath.

Straightening up, Lena shifted the backpack she was clutching to one arm and knocked on the door firmly.

"Angela open up!" she shouted already bouncing in place anxiously. She hadn't even sent a text message. Just grabbed her laptop, external reader, and double checked to make sure the data disc was in her pocket before racing out the door to come here.

Lena heard muffled voices talking and a few seconds later the door opened to a surprised Fareeha. She glanced past into the apartment and saw Angela lounging in front of a TV in sweat pants and a t-shirt with a bowl in her hands and Chinese food spread out on the short table in front of the couch.

"Lena? What are you... are you okay? Did something happen?" Fareeha asked, automatically shifting into 'Soldier Mode' as Lena thought of it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to... to interrupt your... oh man," Lena stopped and had to bend over to suck in more air.

"We weren't... we were just eating and watching a movie. Are you okay? Did you run all the way over here?" Farheeha asked with concern. Her hands were already moving to take the backpack Lena was desperately holding onto but she shook her head and waved her off.

"Had to. Anything else would have... have been too slow," Lena gasped out. Her breathing was finally starting to return to normal.

"But that's well over... never mind how far it is. Come in. It's pouring rain outside. It must be important for you to run all the way here in a storm like this," Farheeha said stepping back to let her inside. Angela had turned the TV off and had come over to see what was going on but Lena started talking before either her or Fareeha could say anything else.

"A few nights ago I got a message from Angela asking me to pick up some information for her. It was a set up by Talon who hacked her profile. Only it wasn't just a set up for me but for Widowmaker as well. They've been..." Lena stopped and had to take a minute to unravel all of her racing thoughts.

"Part of Talon's reconditioning means that Widowmaker starts suffering physical side effects if she goes too long without the rush and satisfaction of killing someone. She told me that herself," Lena emphasized. "So Talon has been taking advantage of that. Not giving her any more targets as punishment for her interest in me. That night they were hoping that she would be desperate enough for a kill that it would outweigh any other interest she had in me," she added.

"But it didn't work," Angela said quietly her expression filled with worry.

"No it didn't. The shot she did make was an accident. I had a panic attack in the middle of the fight and wasn't able to dodge in time. She helped me get back to the apartment and dealt with my shoulder. Widowmaker is not only refusing to kill me but she's been showing more and more interest in me. Whoever is above her back at Talon is clearly getting tired of it," Lena continued. "But there's more. Widowmaker was doing something at a computer when I encountered her inside the building. She copied the information from the computer and gave it to me to hold onto. At the time I assumed that she had been told to steal the information for Talon but was angry at how they had treated her and decided not to," she paused to take a breath and reordered her thoughts again.

"Then I looked at what was on the disc she gave me and changed my mind. Talon didn't want her to steal it they must have wanted her to erase it. I think they were playing twisted games with her mind and using her to erase evidence that specifically mentions the experiments they did on her." Lena didn't realize her voice was rising until Angela reached out and put a hand on her arm to calm her.

"It specifically mentions her?" Angela asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It mentions a patient named Améliea couple times and then the code name Widowmaker a few times in the final reports," Lena confirmed. "Not a lot considering how much is on there but enough for me to be certain. She wasn't the only one and she wasn't the first either. There were others. Others who didn't make it through Talon's experiments," she added softly. "One of the doctor's reports gets more and more emotional towards the end when they suddenly cut off along with the mention that he's no longer on the project," she explained finally letting Fareeha take the backpack out of her hands and open it.

While Fareeha took out the laptop and went to put it on Angela's kitchen table. Lena quickly used her password to sign in and Fareeha got to work setting up the external disc reader.

"I don't know how those medical records got there unless someone deliberately sent them. Even I know that information like that is supposed to be kept very secure and protected," Lena stated. Angela was already nodding in agreement.

"Medical records are supposed to be very carefully protected and guarded but when you throw people into any situation the potential for error increases exponentially. That's likely how Widowmaker got this in the first place. Locked doors don't help if you've lifted or copied someone key card. Passwords to protect medical information are often specialized, change several times a year and aren't allowed to repeat. They aren't even supposed to be similar to what you've used before. It's all too easy to forget what it is," Angela explained reaching out as Lena held over the disc to her.

"So people tape them to the bottom of their keyboards or keep a list on their phone," Lena offered. Angela looked up and her eyebrows started to rise. "I mean... um.. not that I've ever... maybe we should get started on this?" she stuttered as her face started to turn pink.

"These days all reports have digital tags clearly identifying who made it. Tags also get added automatically when the reports get sent to someone else through secure channels. Not just for medicine but for almost all forms of research these days. It's helped to cut down on fraud and stolen research but has also meant the rise of viruses able to target reports that only have specific names encoded into the report. Getting inside would be a lot harder then actually getting rid of the information itself and even that could be painfully easy unfortunately," Angela explained with a grimace.

"Doctors also frequently refer patients to their colleagues or ask them for help on difficult cases. Whoever worked on Widowmaker's reconditioning could have started feeling guilty over it and had copies sent to someone outside Talon they trusted. Even if they erased their tag a new one would have been encoded into every page of the file the next time an authorized researcher at that university used their profile to log in and look at it. Files like this wouldn't be kept on secure servers because there's a risk that they could be discovered during a scan or audit. Mostly likely they were just saved on that specific computer's hard drive. Hidden but much easier to access. Whatever the case Talon found out and sent Widowmaker to get rid of it," Angela said with a sour expression pulling at her lips.

"Talon didn't just... torture her with their reconditioning," Lena said abruptly, drawing both Angela and Fareeha's attention. "They put something in her head as well. Surgically I mean. That's why Widowmaker hasn't left yet," she added quietly. Angela's eyes fell back to the disc in her hands and she closed her fist around it.

Angela took a deep breath and said, "Well then. Let's see if we can do something to get it out shall we?"

* * *

Adriana hummed to herself as she grabbed the last of her bags. It felt so good to see her family again. She had even managed to see her girlfriend again. It was surprising to see how much she missed being here in France though. Widowmaker wasn't the worst person to work for but she wasn't the best either. Adriana had honestly started to miss her daily routine a bit. She had even managed to sneak a bottle of alcohol on the plane as a gift. Widowmaker was awfully picky but Adriana knew she would love the sweet taste.

Grabbing her bags, Adriana paused a moment to check her phone. She had already arranged for one of the Talon security guards at the Villa to pick her up and the text message confirmed that they were here so she needed to get moving. She turned around to head out towards the parking lot and froze. Two security guards were flanking a rather familiar looking Chinese woman dressed in a sharp white suit. Hadn't she seen her somewhere before?

"Can I... did something happen?" Adriana asked hesitantly. They may not be dressed in their usual body armor but they were definitely Talon soldiers packing weapons inside their coats.

"Adriana Weiss is it?" the woman asked her.

"Yes? Did I do something wrong? Widowmaker cleared me for some vacation time and Reaper signed off on it," Adriana said quickly. The woman waved her hand and took a few steps closer, the soft hum of a prosthetic leg accompanying her.

_Xiulan. One of the Talon council. She was there when I finished the last interview before being hired to assist Widowmaker,_ Adriana suddenly realized. She also realized that she was not at all comfortable with how Xiulan was looking at her. It felt far too much like a predator determining whether to play with her meal or just kill it.

"And I'm sure your vacation was wonderful. No the problem is that our spider has been... having some difficulty with her missions lately and as for whether or not you're in trouble..." the woman paused and peered over the rim of her sunglasses, "Well that all depends on how much you're willing to tell us about Widowmaker. That is your job isn't it? Such a shame those reports you send us have been rather thin on details lately. Let's go and correct that right now shall we?" Xiulan said with a smile that sent a chill up Adriana's spine. She found herself deeply regretting the fact that she hadn't given Widowmaker an exactly day for when she would be returning to the Villa.

Adriana could do nothing but follow as the Talon soldiers stepped in beside her to guide to the vehicle waiting outside.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclaimer, the part where Angela talks about information, medical records, research, etc being tagged with people's names is made up by me and is (as far as I know) not real. Just want to put that out there.
> 
> Also one of the background ideas I came up with for this story is that of having digital ID's and electronic profiles for rather then physical ones that can be accessed anywhere and used for a wide variety of different things. Password and/or fingerprint protected. No more changing your phone and not knowing who these people texting you are because your contacts didn't transfer over! Although it would open people up to thieves even more. Which is how Lena got that fake message from Angela and walked into Talon's trap. That's my headcanon anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone! I hope I've given you plenty to think about until the next chapter goes up.


	17. Taken

Widowmaker wasn't sure what to think at first when she realized that Adriana was late getting back. Her first thought was suspicion. Had Adriana abandoned her? Seized a chance to get out and get away? It was hard not to immediately jump to negative conclusions about her but after letting her rage for a bit Vincent had calmly reasoned with her on another possibility.

"Xiulan," Widowmaker hissed the name out from between her gritted teeth. Vincent's practical logic had quickly convinced her that it was highly unlikely that Adriana had abandoned her. It didn't fit her personality and when you stopped to look at the bigger picture it was far more likely that Adriana had been kidnapped. She had been attending to Widowmaker for years and knew her in a way that others didn't. The fact that she had yet to return from her trip was more likely a sign that something bad had happened. Or someone rather. Even Reaper agreed once he arrived. Widowmaker had called him out here as soon as she realized that something was wrong.

"You really believe she kidnapped her? Xiulan?" Reaper asked her. Widowmaker frowned at the question but didn't answer him right away. The thought of Xiulan sinking her claws into Adriana made her stomach twist uncomfortably the same way it had when she accidentally shot Tracer during their fight. Guilt.

"I do," Vincent spoke up. "Considering the... current tension between Widowmaker and the Talon council I find it far more believable that Adriana was taken by them to be used as leverage. Even if Widowmaker fails to rise to the bait they still have the chance to get information from Adriana. If not willingly then through torture. Physical torture may be rather ineffective for trained operatives who go through strict training and mental conditioning as well as profiling, but Adriana's training regime was altered once they switched her from interrogation to assisting you. She is far more resistant to mental forms of persuasion, conditioning and pressure then most but physical torture I can't say. I don't have enough information on her to make an accurate prediction," he added standing by quietly as Widowmaker paced back and forth.

"So the Talon council is the likely culprit behind this. What are you going to do?" Reaper pressed when she still didn't say anything.

Widowmaker scowled and stopped her pacing long enough to glance over at the bedroom Adriana usually slept in. This was her fault. Adriana was taken because of her, because of what she was doing with Tracer. If she didn't go and get her back then no one else would. The chances of Talon letting her go after this was practically zero. She would die in a hole somewhere alone thinking no one was going to come for her.

_Not this time. Not again._

"Widowmaker?" Vincent asked coming closer as she shivered an swallowed hard at the memories those thoughts brought up. Amelie had waited for Overwatch to come for her and by the time they did it was already too late.

_Not her. Not this time. Adriana isn't part of this and I'm not going to forget about her,_ Widowmaker thought with determination.

"We have to find out where she is. I won't just leave her," she decided.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Reaper asked again. Widowmaker turned on him with a dark look.

"The only question that really needs to be asked is whether you are in this or not. I'm leaving Talon behind Reaper and I don't want to fight you on the way out. You've..." she stopped and looked away. "You were a good friend to Amélie. I know that much and you've been a good friend to me as well but I can't stay here anymore," Widowmaker told him.

Reaper was silent for a moment before he pushed off the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Might as well go all in then. I'll go warm up the jet. To bad you disabled all the traps in here. Would have made for a nice explosion in the background as we made our great escape," Reaper grunted out. Some of the tension in Widowmaker's body eased at that announcement. She watched quietly as he walked out.

"Last time to get out," Widowmaker said to Vincent who just shook his head.

"I am with you whatever may happen. I will provide whatever assistance I can so that we may get her back safely," he told her. "Perhaps we should visit the one called Tracer as well? No doubt she would be willing to provide support as well once informed of the circumstances. Even considering the company who will be coming along," he added with a glance towards the door Reaper had just gone out of.

That made Widowmaker stop to think. Lena had said that she wanted to help. Now was as good a time as any to make her prove it.

"Let Reaper know we're going to London and tell him he can speak to the end of my rifle if he has any objections," she ordered.

"As you wish ma'am."

* * *

Widowmaker had been going over what she wanted to say the whole flight here. Reaper had been predictably grumpy at the possibility of working with a member Overwatch and declared that he would stay with the jet while Widowmaker went off to get her "annoying little pet" as if Tracer were merely a puppy or a kitten with too much energy and not enough toys to bite or claw at. Although that did make for an amusing mental image. Ultimately though she had ignored that comment and instead focused on whether Lena would actually help at all, much less work with the man who had tried to kill her before on more then one occasion.

But this... this was not at all what she was expecting.

Shattered ceramic crunched under boots as Widowmaker took in the ruined apartment and the smoking bullet holes in the walls. Energy blasts mostly that had to be from Lena's pistols. No traditional bullets though. So they weren't trying to kill her. This was a break in and kidnapping. There were scratch marks on the walls and broken furniture. Broken as a result of being thrown or hit on something.

_Talon was here for her as well. Probably only a few hours ago,_ Widowmaker considered. _Likely hid in the bedroom and tried to grab her when she walked in. No sign of a struggle around the door so they must have subdued her or knocked her out by the time they left_ , she thought and kicked a bowl away with her foot. Vincent was pouring over the area as well scanning the room for clues and hints.

"They took her. Her and Adriana," Widowmaker said with quiet rage as she stepped over a broken picture frame.

"I found something!" Vincent called out. Widowmaker hurried into the bedroom and into the bathroom where the omnic had been looking. In one hand was a knife with a note impaled on it. In the other hand... was Lena's harness and jacket. The accelerator itself was missing, the leather stretched and jagged from where had been pulled and then finally cut away. Widowmaker froze in the doorway at the sight but there was no mistaking what it was. The straps had been cut where they went down her back.

"Let me see that," Widowmaker ordered and Vincent handed over the jacket letting her examine them for herself. The empty, broken harness and note he placed on the counter along with the knife.

The jacket now had a simple patch on the right shoulder one of the cheap self-glue types that were meant to be a temporary fix. In addition to the patch over the bullet hole Lena had also drawn a smiling spider with the letter W on it with a sharpie. Widowmaker's heart clenched tightly in her chest at the sight. The jacket was still slightly damp and smelled like rain.

"I'll give you a moment. Call if you need me," Vincent said after a moment of silence. She barely heard him as he stepped out of the bathroom to give her some privacy.

"Foolish girl," Widowmaker whispered to herself, "You foolish, foolish girl." She tightened her grip on the jacket even as emotion swelled up in her throat. No matter how dangerous it was Lena just refused to give up. Even after getting set up by Talon and getting shot by her, Lena hadn't given up. Now she was paying the price and so was Adriana. Widowmaker cursed in French as her hands tightened into fists around Lena's jacket. She should have seen this coming, should have known that Talon would continue to retaliate somehow especially after what she had Vincent do on the base. There was also a long jagged hole across the back of the jacket where a knife had sliced Lena as well as a rip along the left sleeve.

Even if Talon had taken the chronal accelerator with them there was no guarantee that they were actually keeping it with Lena. What if they just ripped it apart to see how it worked? How long could Lena live without it nearby before she disappeared? Widowmaker's hands tightened as she remembered how badly Lena had reacted just at the sudden alarm for an incoming jet on a landing pad. The same alarm that had resulted in her stumbling and getting shot in the shoulder. What must she be dealing with now that Talon had full control over whether she remained here or her body vanished again leaving her wandering through time with no control?

She shuddered violently as an overwhelming tide of emotions crashed down on her along with a flood of memories as Amélie awoke in the back of her mind. Guilt, sadness, and a pain so deep it was like a knife ripping into her heart. All of them crashed into her and Widowmaker had to grab the wall to remain upright as a headache started to stab at her in warning.

_A dark cell. So hungry. So thirsty. The same words playing through the speakers over and over again. Kill G_ é _rard._ _Kill G_ é _rard._ _Kill G_ é _rard. Lies spilling out about him. Just kill him and all of her pain and torture would be over. Just one shot and he would be dead and she would be free. Lies. All lies. She would never be free if she gave in._ _G_ é _rard was a good man she couldn't just. K_ _ill G_ é _rard and all your pain and torture will be over. Just one shot to relieve all of your suffering. Where was Overwatch? How long had she been in here? Days? Weeks? She just had to hold on. They would come for her wouldn't they?_

Widowmaker shivered at the memories and the emotions bleeding over from Amélie. Memories that started to clash together with a jet flying through the air and disappearing, never to be seen again. The horror of realizing Lena was gone and the guilt from not saying anything beforehand to stop her.

Widowmaker doubled over as the pain in her head intensified and her vision started to double. She had to stop this now. She had to calm Amélie before she ended up killing both of them.

_Gone. Gone forever. Too late. No one coming. Can't hold on. Just one shot. All over soon._ _No one coming. Kill_ _G_ é _rard and they can make it all stop._

The words echoed and bounced around in her mind but Widowmaker shoved them back. Stuck in that dark cell, without sleep and barely any food or water Amélie had quickly lost track of time, of hope, and finally of her own mind. Losing her battle against Talon's neural conditioning and with no way of knowing how long she had been there Amélie had lost faith that Overwatch would rescue her. By the time they did find her it was already far too late.

_That's not going to happen this time. We're not going to be too late. Talon can't have them,_ Widowmaker thought stubbornly as she pushed back against Amélie's storm of emotions. _We will get there in time. They won't suffer like you did,_ she promised. She could tell Amélie wasn't convinced but that small assurance was enough to get her to stop and Widowmaker took a deep breath in relief as the swell of emotion faded away and Amélie went back to being a quiet presence in her mind.

Her headache was another matter but even so it didn't take long before the double vision faded and a dull throbbing took its place instead along with sweaty hands and a heart that was beating far quicker then it should, making her chest ache. Widowmaker rubbed her chest with her free hand and closed her eyes. One thing was certain, they had to hurry.

Straightening up Widowmaker went to the counter and read the note sitting there, barely resisting the urge to rip it apart as she did so. Two locations were written on it each of them thousands of miles apart Adriana's name was beside one of them and Lena's next to the other and the sight of them brought on another wave of pain from Amélie.

_We'll find them and then I'll kill Xiulan for this. Not quickly but slowly so I can savor every second she dies. They won't get away with this and they won't get away with what they did to you,_ Widowmaker vowed as cold rage swept through her. Yes it was an obvious trap. No matter which one she picked Xiulan would be ready for her. She couldn't be in two places at once.

"We're going to need more help," Widowmaker muttered to herself. Even with Reaper, Vincent, and possibly Sombra who had been off chasing conspiracy theories and secret societies for the past few months that still wouldn't be enough. Taking a deep breath she reached up to her communicator and switched it back on. Might as well break the news now rather then later.

"Tracer is gone. Talon was already here and there's a note showing where she and Adriana were taken. The locations are thousands of miles apart. We can't do this on our own," Widowmaker explained before Reaper could say a word.

"No," he snarled back at her.

"Reaper..." Widowmaker stopped and closed her eyes. So many emotions were warring within her right now. "This is my fault. I can't leave her there until it's too late the way they left Amélie and I can't save both of them even with your help," she told him.

"Anyone but Overwatch," he shot back but his voice didn't have the same steel in it before. He still carried a lot of guilt for what happened to Amélie, for not knowing about Talon's experiments until Widowmaker was standing there in front of him with no clue as to who he was. She could see it every time he looked at her. She didn't want to press that advantage but she would if he insisted on being stubborn.

"We don't have time for this Gabriel. I'm not asking you to like it, just swallow your pride long enough to get them out of there. That's it. Please," Widowmaker said not caring how she sounded right now. Her own feelings and Amélie's terrible memories were weighing heavily on her and she didn't have time to stop and process or figure it all out while the clock was steadily ticking down.

"Fine! Fine! Just... stop talking to me like that. We'll get them out okay? Just don't expect me to play nice with Overwatch. Let Vincent handle them for all I care. I'll call Sombra and have her get into place ahead of us," Reaper snapped back at her before hanging up. Widowmaker sighed and felt the tightness in her chest loosen somewhat.

If she could swallow her pride and her anger at Overwatch then so could he. Not for good but long enough to get this done at least. That's all the time they needed.

Turning around she went out of the bathroom and found Vincent standing there waiting patiently for her.

"Hold onto these," Widowmaker asked him and he hummed as he accepted the ripped harness and jacket. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep her emotions within safe levels but she had to stay cool. Frosty. Patience had always favored her and she needed that patience now. A mistake could prove fatal.

"What is our next course of action?" Vincent asked her.

"We have another visit to make here in London."

* * *

Fareeha watched with concern as Angela grabbed the cup beside her and frowned at the lack of coffee in it. She was usually a tea person usually but for the past few days had been downing coffee at alarming rates. Ever since Lena showed up with that data disc Widowmaker gave her, Angela hadn't slept, had barely ate, and refused to be distracted from her research.

Fareeha and Lena had been helping as much as they could compiling information, separating it the way Angela wanted and looking up other sources on the internet but it was day seven now and even Lena with her seemingly endless amounts of energy had finally started to crash hard. She had finally gone back to her flat so she could sleep in her own bed and they hadn't heard from her since yesterday. She must really be exhausted. Fareeha certainly was but she refused to leave Angela while she was pushing herself like this.

The amount of information contained on the disc was overwhelming and horrifically detailed. Fareeha was no stranger to the horrors of war but seeing torture described in such calculating terms made her want to throw up. Talon hadn't held anything back. Mental conditioning, mental and physical torture, experimentation techniques that they weren't even sure would work much less if they were safe. It was all laid out in front of them with precise detail. Everything they had done to Amélie and every psychological report about Widowmaker''s appearance and resulting training.

When Talon first kidnapped Amélie they knew they wouldn't have much time before Overwatch came knocking down their door to get her back. Conditioning someone to the state that Widowmaker was in now took time they didn't have. So instead they had tortured Amélie mentally, visually, and emotionally until her mind shattered under the strain in just a few short days.

Lena had stopped after day two, unable to look at any more of it. So Angela had her looking up sources and reports from other sources instead. Fareeha had lasted until yesterday before she had to back away and do the same thing. Angela was going back through the earliest medical reports again, making sure that she hadn't missed anything. Now she was muttering to herself and scowling at the details all over again.

"Immersive neural conditioning simulations where she was ordered to kill one person after another and violent electric shock treatments when she disobeyed. Violent death and shooting scenarios played out in front of her over and over followed by very limited food and water. Lack of sleep due to audio speakers playing constantly in her cell repeating the same message over and over for hours to kill Gérard along with the promise that it will all be over when she did. They repeated this for days, barely any food and no sleep until she finally had a mental breakdown and killed three guards with her bare hands before they managed to sedate her," Angela grimaced in disgust as she stared at the computer screen. She slammed her fist down on the table and close the laptop.

"I've used neural conditioning to help people. To cure them of their fears, to help them handle anxiety, depression and post traumatic stress and they used it to corrupt Amélie's mind and torture her. To completely warp and desensitize her mind to killing and death in as short a time as possible," Angela stood up and angrily grabbed her coffee cup. For a moment she looked like she wanted to throw it but instead she took a deep breath and walked over to put it in the sink.

"Some may last longer then others but everyone has their limits especially under that kind of strain. Our brains can only withstand so much stress. Keep pressing on it and eventually it breaks and with it any form of resistance or training someone might have had. Once that was done Amélie... Amélie was helpless. Her body was weak, she had been up for days with no rest and under heavy physical and mental torture, and her brain just couldn't deal with it all anymore. With her mind collapsed under the stress they could reshape her however they wanted and she was in no mental state to even consider resisting," Angela added heavily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Then they rewarded her every time she did what they wanted with rest, food, water, medical attention..." Fareeha continued for her, "And after breaking under that kind of strain she couldn't bear to go back to it. So she did whatever they wanted and they put her back together piece by piece," she paused and walked over to stand next to Angela who was quietly staring down into the sink.

"Meanwhile Amélie's mind was creating Widowmaker. A stronger personality. Someone who wouldn't crack under pressure or give in even when things seemed hopeless," Fareeha sighed heavily and shook her head. "I've been too hard on her. On Widowmaker. I mean sure I can't just ignore all the bad things she's done but..." she stopped and let out a heavy breath, "But I can't justify throwing her into a cell either. How could anyone after reading through all of this? If Widowmaker honestly wants to break free from Talon's influence, and shows that she's not going to go around murdering people anymore, then that's enough to start with. I really hope she lets us help her," she added.

Fareeha stepped closer as Angela sniffed and wiped some tears away. "How are you holding up? We've been helping out as much as we can but you understand this better than Lena and I put together," she said gently. Angela could only shake her head as more tears fell.

"Hey, come here," Fareeha offered and Angela willingly stepped into her waiting embrace, welcoming her comfort and even as more tears started to stream down her cheeks. Fareeha rubbed Angela's back and said nothing as she tried to regain her composure. After a few minutes Angela, with obvious reluctance, pulled back and wiped at her eyes.

"It's just so frustrating reading through all of this. Do you know how many times I've used or recommended some of those same or similar techniques myself to try and help people?" Angela said in dismay. "I've recommended the use of deep brain stimulation in controlled hospital settings to help people who couldn't find relief for their medical conditions anywhere else. I've used VR simulations as part of a neural conditioning program to help provide relief for a woman with agoraphobia who hadn't left the house in years. I've recommended keeping music playing throughout the night for some with PTSD who had trouble sleeping because of nightmares and hallucinations," she stopped and shook her head.

"They took the same medical techniques you've helped people with and used them to hurt Amélie. To hurt a lot of people before her as well," Fareeha finished for her. Angela quietly nodded.

"There were so many signs... so many signals that I missed... that I thought were just from the stress of being kidnapped. If I had known maybe..." Angela started.

"Don't go down that road. After what Talon did to her... there's no way of knowing what would have happened or if she could have been helped in time," Fareeha said firmly. "For all we know she could have lashed out at someone else and killed them as well. Not that its any better but the point is that we can't dwell on what ifs. Maybe its too late for Amélie, but we might be able to help Widowmaker if she'll let us. We need to focus on that instead," she added in a gentler tone. Angela sighed and rubbed her eyes but didn't agree or disagree.

"What about that... thing Talon put in Widowmaker's head?" Fareeha asked instead. "It read through the reports about how they did it. They put it into her brain surgically through her nose or sinuses right? Minimal scarring and no visible scars that Widowmaker would notice. But what can we do to take it out? Would it make a difference if we did?" she added.

"I've seen them used before but..." Angela paused and chewed on a fingernail as she thought, "But they were never intended for anything like this. What it's supposed to do is..." she stopped as a heavy thud came from the living room. They shared a look and Fareeha headed back first.

Creeping quietly back to the living room Fareeha checked first and found a tall woman standing there over here. One with unmistakable blue skin.

"How did you get in?" Fareeha demanded. The woman lifted her head slightly and turned around.

"Widowmaker? What are you... why are you here?" Angela demanded from behind her. Widowmaker's cold yellow eyes shifted to Angela briefly making Fareeha tense and move in front of her. Widowmaker gave a nasty smile in return. Fareeha glanced over to the window and saw an omnic climbing in as well, although with a bit less grace and more noise then the assassin. But it was what the omnic was carrying that made Fareeha's heart stop.

"Those are Tracer's! What happened! What did you do?" Angela demanded as she rushed over to the omnic before Fareeha could think to try and stop her. Widowmaker stepped in between them before Angela could reach out and grab the jacket and accelerator harness from the omnic's arms. Fareeha couldn't help but realize that the chronal accelerator itself was gone and the leather ripped.

"Talon is fed up with my current streak of disobedience so they've kidnapped Lena and Adriana, my..." Widowmaker hesitated, "...someone I know," she finished instead. "They are being held in two different locations and there isn't enough time to go after one and then the other," she explained to them.

"That's why you came here. Because you know we'll help. They don't need to do anything to Lena. If they wait long enough with her chronal accelerator far enough away then she'll disappear again. They can use that possibility to threaten her or try to get as much information out of her as they can," Fareeha stated. Widowmaker's face twitched but she nodded reluctantly.

"This _doesn't_..." Widowmaker firmly emphasized, "...mean that I trust you. But I don't have any other choice if both of them are going to be saved before it's too late. I can't... I won't ignore this. Adriana is good with hand to hand combat but these are the most secure bases Talon has and Lena doesn't have her harness or her weapons. Even if they broke free they can't get out alone," she reasoned and Fareeha found herself nodding and already coming up with ideas.

"We should keep both teams small but strong and with people who can follow directions. I know a few Overwatch members we can call on to help. People who can be where we need them within 24 hours," Angela said with a glance over at Fareea who nodded to her.

"I have my raptora suit locked away. I brought it here with me," Fareeha said as her eyes drifted back over to Widowmaker who was watching them suspiciously.

"That's it? No more questions? No demands?" Widowmaker said carefully. She was still eyeing Angela as if she wasn't sure whether or not to aim her rifle at her. Fareeha twitched with the urge to protect her but she forced herself to stay put. Angela wasn't helpless.

"From the sounds of it we don't have any time for that. Believe me I'll have plenty of questions for you and then some once Lena and Adriana are safe. But we need to find them first. That's my biggest priority right now. We can go at each others throats and assign plenty of blame once that's done," Angela said with a look that clearly suggested where she thought the blame lied, "But until then... we have a truce. Allies until this is over. Agreed?" Angela offered her. Widowmaker's eyes narrowed at the word "allies" but she didn't argue.

"For now. Don't expect me to play hero with you... _people_ after this is done. The only reason I'm here is because of Lena. Don't forget that," Widowmaker warned them with a cold sneer.

"Just remember that allies don't shoot each other in the back and we'll be good," Fareeha stiffly replied. She hadn't forgotten that this woman was the one who had taken her mother away from her and the fact that it was mostly Talon's fault didn't erase her pain or anger. Letting that affect her right now though could end up costing Lena and Adriana, whoever that was, their lives. She could unpack all of that emotional baggage some other time.

She was distracted when the omnic buzzed, which was an action similar to a human clearing their throat to get someone's attention.

"I am Vincent. Formerly an advanced security system for Talon my allegiance now lies with Widowmaker. I will be able to go with one of the teams to help ensure that they are able to get inside and move around with as little trouble as possible. There are other security systems with Talon who are willing to provide help but they are understandably suspicious. It will go much easier with me along to help. I assume Sombra will provide aid for the other team? She's been busy for several months but she will come when you need her," Vincent, the omnic, finally spoke up after standing by and letting them talk.

"Who is Sombra?" Angela asked suspiciously.

"No one you need to know about. Reaper is already contacting her. Sombra will be there and she'll come with me as will Reaper since I doubt any of you will trust them," Widowmaker said with a sniff.

"Wait... if you think we're just going to let you go off and try to help Tracer with only Talon agents along then you've got another thing coming," Angela started in on her.

"I don't care what you think or what you want. Come with me if you want just get another team together so we can get started. Every second we stand here arguing is another second we could be making a real plan. And if anything and I do mean _anything_ should happen to Adriana as a result of my taking a chance on you heroes then I swear I will hunt down ever last one of you," Widowmaker said accusingly. Angela flinched at that.

"We'll get her out of there. Fareeha you stay here. I have a few calls to make," Angela said already reaching for her mobile as Fareeha crossed her arms and stared back at Widowmaker who looked her up and down evidently unimpressed.

"Why are you doing this?" Fareeha asked as Angela headed back into the kitchen to make her phone calls.

"I admit that my moral compass may not point in the direction it should but I'm not completely heartless. Mostly, but not completely. Although I do have plenty of my own reasons to want vengeance against the Talon council in case you were starting to think I might actually have some small scrap of goodness in me," Widowmaker answered. Fareeha scowled at her taunting tone of voice and tried not to allow herself to be baited into getting angry.

"Fareeha come here for a second!" Angela called to her. Fareeha hesitated for a moment before answering Widowmaker.

"Lena has tried as hard as she can to convince us that you deserve a chance. Not Amélie but you Widowmaker. She believes that you're not just the tool Talon wants you to be or a murder who is only capable of killing and death. Lena thinks that trying to help you is well worth the risks. For her sake I really, really hope she was right," Fareeha told her and for the briefest of moments she almost, almost thought she saw a flicker of emotion in Widowmaker's impassive yellow eyes before her gaze hardened further and she looked away without a word. Turning around, Fareeha to see what it was that Angela wanted. They had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter! I hope it provided plenty of excitement for you all! Sombra and some other Overwatch heroes will be appearing in the story soon. But this story is far from over. There's still plenty of ground to cover.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please a comment!


	18. Preparations

 

* * *

Widowmaker twitched and tried to tune out the argument between Angela and Winston that was currently happening a few rooms over. Angela wasn't a loud person but an angry gorilla was rather hard not to overhear and was not all all happy to learn why they were here.

They were currently at an Overwatch base in Gibralter coming up with a plan of attack. Well Widowmaker, Vincent and the Egyptian woman Fareeha were at least.

"I know we should have told you Winston and I'm sorry we didn't. I'm sorry we left you out," Angela's voice carried over to them.

"Not being directly involved is fine but not even being informed about it is another matter entirely. I expected better from you, from all of you. We're supposed to be a team! At the very least I should have consulted to provide an outside point of view as a friend and a scientist. An impartial point of view not influenced by personal history or by any strong emotions regarding Amélie or Widowmaker." Winston didn't need to say anything else. That last sentence was so pointed that even Widowmaker picked up on the disappointment in his voice.

"I know, Winston. I'm sorry. We all got too emotionally involved in this and we didn't take the time to step back and consider the risks further. At the very least Lena should have moved someplace more secure but we were too wrapped up in what was going on to think about that," Angela deeply apologized. Their voices dropped again and Widowmaker dragged her attention away again.

Fareeha cleared her throat and fidgeted uncomfortably at the silence that fell once again.

It had barely been 12 hours since Tracer was kidnapped and with every hour that passed Widowmaker felt more and more impatient. So instead of venting her anger by shooting the place to pieces, she had instead been focusing on finalizing the two teams that would be going into rescue Tracer and Adriana. It was not just a matter of who was best suited for the situation but who was closest as well. They couldn't afford to wait for much longer.

"Lena is being held at a base hidden in the Sahara Desert according to the coordinates we received. we can get to it relatively quickly from here but Adriana is in Alaska in the United States. That's a long trip even by jet," Fareeha mused as she stared down at the map spread in front of them.

"You said that Sombra is already scouting out the Alaska base?" Fareeha asked.

"She was already back in her old neighborhood in Mexico tying up some... loose ends she claims. She offered to go up to Alaska and give us a head start there. Vincent is already going through the intel she's sent via satellite to Winston," Widowmaker confirmed.

"You mentioned before that she's adept at hacking and stealth so..." Fareeha paused and moved a tiny black flag on a stick over to Alaska, "Sombra, Reaper, Genji, Zenyatta and myself will go to rescue Adriana. Stealth, agility, mobility, and power when needed. Angela, Winston, Zarya, Satya, Vincent and you will go after Lena using an offensive strike with Angela's support and your cover fire to push their way in. Satya's turrets will cover you from behind and she'll teleport you out once Lena is found. Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked again.

What Widowmaker wanted was quiet time so she could decompress and figure out what she was feeling. Amélie's memories and emotions were clashing together with her own thoughts and feelings and she needed time to stop and untangle everything. But she didn't have the luxury of figuring out what she felt right now. She needed to set it all aside and focus.

"You need to decide. I'm leaving as soon as the teams are set and we can't do that if you keep hesitating," Fareeha said sharply.

Widowmaker ignored the edge in her voice and stared down at the map. For hours she had been going back and forth before finally conceding to this current team set. Both Adriana and Tracer had been taken because of her, because they wanted to help. No matter what she did she was going to regret not going after the other person.

Memories and feelings from Amélie about feeling lost and abandoned wrestled with guilt over her past with Lena and Widowmaker's own involvement in everything. It was impossible to choose one person and not feel her insides twist with guilt for not picking the other.

"Go with them."

Looking up sharply, Widowmaker saw Reaper walking into the room.

"Adriana knows who I am. She may not have any reason to trust me but she'll be able to believe what I say. Sombra and I will take care of her. Go with the others and get Tracer out," Reaper told her. Widowmaker glanced back down at the map and her jaw tightened.

"I'll... give you two a minute," Fareeha said after a drawn out silence. Once she was gone Widowmaker finally let out a sigh.

"I can't leave her... but I don't know if I can go back in there Reaper. Back to the place where they... where they..." Widowmaker shuddered and closed her eyes.

"Where they held Amélie," he finished for her.

"I'm worried I'll freeze up. I've still got this device stuck in my head and I'm worried about what they could do with it. But I can't run away from what they did to her there. I want to face it. I _have_ to face it if I'm ever going to move on. If I'm ever going to truly be my own person and not just the shadow of what she couldn't be," Widowmaker explained to him. A second later she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're strong enough to handle this and anything else they throw at you. That's why Amélie's mind created you in the first place. To be strong where she couldn't. That can help you now no matter what mind games they try to play. Don't let them feed your doubts and fears in there," Reaper told her. She nodded and took another few deep breaths to steady herself.

"Thank you Gabriel. Be careful in there."

"We'll bring her back Widowmaker."

* * *

Winston carefully adjusted the final screw on the signal distributor he added, being careful not to break it. This Talon jet had some nice built in stealth technology but a few additions couldn't hurt. Nothing was foolproof but hopefully this would further reduce their outgoing signals and scatter incoming radar signals allowing them to approach the base Tracer was being kept at without being spotted until they were right at Talon's doorstep.

 _Oh Lena. What have you gotten yourself into,_ Winston thought heavily. He glanced over to where Widowmaker had been quietly sitting and watching him for the past two hours. He turned back and grabbed the panel laying next to him and started putting it back on the side of the jet.

Being left out was understandable, after all he had only known Amélie in passing. He didn't really have any kind of personal history with her or Widowmaker like the others did. If they wanted to handle matters between themselves he could understand that. What he didn't like was not being told about it. He may not be a doctor like Angela but he was a scientist. There was plenty he could offer when it came to the subject of Widowmaker's reconditioning and if not on that then at the very least he could provide an outside opinion. An opinion from someone who didn't have an emotional stake in the matter the way Angela, Fareeha and Lena did and who could give more objective ideas.

Winston could understand Lena's drive to try and help, to try and do something to grab Widowmaker's attention and pull it away from Talon. He didn't blame her or any of them for getting involved and for hoping that maybe, just maybe there was a way to help Widowmaker. He just wished they had slowed down and been more careful along the way.

Winston sighed heavily and finished putting the panel back on. He could hear the click of Widowmaker's boots as she approached him.

"About time. I was wondering how long you were going to sit there staring at me," Winston stated. He banged a fist on the jet to make sure the panel was sealed properly. He adjusted his glasses and turned around to face her. Grabbing a towel he wiped his hands off and waited for her to reply. Widowmaker's face was unreadable except for a mix of irritation and impatience that Winston suspected was pretty standard for her. When it didn't seem likely that she was going to be speaking up about what was on her mind Winston decided to take the initiative.

"Look I know about your... encounters with Lena but Angela hasn't told me anything else beyond that. Not about you personally and not about whatever is on that data disc she's carrying around with her everywhere. Whatever has happened to you isn't my business unless you make it my business. I didn't really know Amélie and while I can't say I'm thrilled to have you here after what you did to Mondatta I don't have any deep personal grudges against you either," Winston said honestly.

"I don't trust Talon and I don't trust you, but I doubt you trust me or anyone else here either. You have no reason too yet, especially when we've been at odds in the past. So in that at least we can understand each other. Am I right?" he asked. Widowmaker nodded silently but said nothing else. "That being said I do believe you when you say you want to get Lena back and that's good enough for me," Winston explained. After all he had willingly let both her and Reaper stay here temporarily despite Reapers previous attack. Even then it had taken a lot of convincing from Angela personally to let Reaper stay even for a short time. They was clearly history between them but he was staying out of it. He trusted his friends but even his optimism and kindness had their limits.

"I just want to get my friend back. That's my only priority right now. If both sides can manage to get her back safely without stabbing the other in the back then I'll consider that a success. However, if there's something I should know or more preparations you think I should be making before we leave in a few hours then I'm all ears," he added with a glance over to the clock on the wall. Fareeha had already contacted Zarya and Satya and they had agreed to help. They would be making a quick stop at a private landing pad in Cairo and to pick them up before continuing on.

Widowmaker followed his gaze to the clock and frowned slightly.

"Talon put something in my head. I need to know if it can be used against me and if there's a way to prevent that from happening. It originally had safeguards in place so that it could only send and receive signals within a very tight area, no more then 10 to 15 feet but those have probably been removed or deliberately changed," Widowmaker finally told him without going into too much detail. Winston pondered that for a moment, his eyes drifting up to the visor she always wore.

"I would use thin lead or aluminum sheets," Winston finally stated.

"That's it?" Widowmaker asked, her frown melting into one of mild surprise.

"Sometimes simple solutions are best. Lead or aluminum sheets can drastically affect signal strength. Make them the right size and place and they'll completely block anything from getting through or from getting out without affecting your other electronics in the helmet. Hopefully anyway if I do it right. I could make a device to try and disable whatever it is they put in your head but that would take time I don't have both to build and to test for safety. Even getting what I need and cutting pieces to the right size and shape to fit could take up almost all the time I have left even if I rush," Winston said.

Widowmaker paused for a fraction of a second before reaching up and taking her visor off.

"Don't break anything," she warned him.

"There won't be a scratch on it when I hand it back," Winston promised as he accepted it from her. "You can come and watch me work if you want," he offered. He said it not out of any particular concern for her but so that some of the tension between everyone might finally have a chance to dissipate.

A sneer started to crawl across Widowmaker's lips so he added, "Unless you would rather go back to Angela and Fareeha conveniently hovering around in the same room you and Reaper are in all the time."

Widowmaker's face twitched visibly and she glanced back towards one of the doors leading out of the hanger and sure enough Fareeha was standing there watching them suspiciously.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to make small talk," Widowmaker decided quickly.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Nothing? Come now you must have something to say."

Lena glared back at the woman who was so casually leaning against the table on the other side of the large room that had her chronal accelerator resting on it. It had been ripped out of her metal and leather harness when they kidnapped her and now just the glowing front and back pieces were left sitting there together. So close and yet so far out of reach. The woman Xiulan had been testing her, moving them back and forth until Lena finally started to show unmistakable signs of anxiety. Then she had left them there. In sight but just out of the range Lena needed in order for the chronal field to affect her. It was torture.

"You're going to be here for a while so we might as well get to know each other, _Tracer_ ," Xiulan said as she ran a finger around the front half of her accelerator making her tense up. "You've been quite the thorn in our side since you first started interfering with Widowmaker's assignments. The perfect counter to her abilities. No problem, one day you would slip up and that would be the end of that," she added standing up from her seat on the table and walking over to the chair Lena was strapped into.

"Except she didn't, instead she _played_ with you like a cat with its food or a snake who isn't quite hungry enough yet to deliver a killing blow. A passing fancy surely, after all anyone who knows Widowmaker like I do knows how quickly her interest fades. Side effect of her reconditioning you see," Xiulan continued. "But she didn't lose interest in you. She didn't get bored and kill you off so she could move on to something else," she paused and leaned down to look Lena in the eyes.

"Perhaps it was being challenged by someone who could counter her abilities so easily. Maybe it was the thrill of finally being matched in a one on one fight like no one else could. Maybe that's all it was at first but soon enough something about you caught her eye. Something you did or said made her pause, made her interested enough to reconsider killing you if only for a moment and from there you slowly but surely started to weaken the walls around her. How sweet," Xiulan said with a sneer.

"Problem is that we can't have our best sniper ignoring orders and letting the enemy live. Are you the reason Widowmaker started pulling away from Talon? Not entirely. You aren't quite that special my dear, but you are part of the reason and that part, no matter how small, was enough," Xiulan added. She straightened up and tapped a finger against her lips for a second.

"I'm not telling you anything," Lena snarled at her but to her surprise Xiulan laughed at her.

"And why would we want information from you of all people? Like I said, you aren't that special and if I merely wanted you dead I would have told the team in London to kill you. No I want you as bait to lure Widowmaker out so we can get rid of her and the problem she presents to us. I see no point in bothering with more reconditioning or threats. She's made her point quite well already," Xiulan stated.

"You honestly think she's going to come? For me?" Lena couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice. Overwatch? Definitely. But Widowmaker swooping in to save the day? As much hope as she had for Widowmaker turning away from Talon going that far was impossible to picture.

"Oh I _know_ she will and we've been watching you for a very, very long time Lena Oxton. Long enough to realize you're the first person who saw her. Really saw her for who she was. You don't talk about Widowmaker like she's Amélie. You're cautious but you don't blindly hate and distrust her like other Overwatch members do because of what she's become. You don't treat her like one day she'll remember, and care, about a past she's never experienced and everything will suddenly get better. You don't have the same guilt in your eyes that others do because they couldn't be there to save poor little Amélie from the claws of big bad Talon," Xiulan's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"You see and treat Widowmaker like an individual. Not a mere shadow of Amélie and not the person Amélie couldn't be. You saw someone who never should have existed and you treated her like a real person. Maybe that's an incredibly, ridiculously small thing to you but it's _everything_ to her. You, Lena Oxton, made her feel alive even if she's too stupid and emotionally stunted to realize it or simply too stubborn to admit it to herself," Xiulan explained. Lena bristled at the insult towards Widowmaker and fought against her restraints but there was nothing she could do. Physical strength wasn't really her thing.

"How nice for her. If only others could have been so fortunate," Xiulan added harshly. "I don't care what information you have. I want to see you _suffer_. I want all of Overwatch to suffer for what they've done. Both you and the governments who supported you," she snarled. Lena mentally filed those words away. Everyone had a story and Xiulan's clearly involved no small amount of hatred for Overwatch.

Xiulan waved her hand and two soliders came in one of them wheeling in a large machine with cables hanging off it. Lena flinched but could do nothing to resist as they pulled the machine over and put metal clamps on her hands.

"There are no heroes in this world, Lena. Not anymore."


	19. The Cavalry's Here

 

* * *

Widowmaker adjusted her scope, zooming back out as she watched the Talon soldier moving from behind the wall.

"Five seconds to contact," she whispered..

"Understood."

"Roger that."

The two large shapes of Winston and Zarya moved into place as the soldier came and turned the corner. Winston's form dropped down from the ceiling, kicking the solider in the back and sending him stumbling forward and straight into Zarya's fist. The crack of his helmet breaking was audible even through the communicator.

"Target is down... key card is ours," Winston replied. Widowmaker hummed in acknowledgement and retracted her visor.

First step accomplished.

"I still say just melting down the doors with my particle cannon would have been better," Zarya added over the channel.

"And I suggested shooting him in the head but we can't all get what we want," Widowmaker added making sure to throw an irritated look towards Mercy who was crouched beside her. They were perched up on one of the guard towers on a corner wall of the base.

Mercy pointedly ignored the look and asked, "Are you ready to proceed?"

"Ready whenever Vincent gives the go ahead," Winston responded.

"Rest of the area looks clear but go with caution. Something is not right," Vincent warned them. He and Symmetra were hanging back in the shadows of the guard tower just below where Widowmaker and Mercy were until the way was cleared.

"You claimed the security A.I. here would help us," Zarya countered. She hadn't been openly hostile to Vincent but it was clear that being around him made her very uncomfortable. Instead she had simply avoided speaking to him as much as possible once they picked her and Satya up in Cairo.

"A.I.'s can be hacked and humans can be blackmailed. Talon has given us an open invitation. They know that someone will be coming for Tracer and will have prepared for it. Whatever is going on with the security A.I. here is not intentional," Vincent calmly replied. Widowmaker trusted his assessment but seriously doubted that Zarya did. So far the Russian woman seemed to be sticking to the "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all," line of thought when it came to interacting with Vincent.

"We'll be sure to watch our backs then. Zarya and I will check inside the hanger first," Winston interrupted.

"Just hurry up. We're wasting time already," Widowmaker snapped back. Her trigger finger was getting twitchy and her patience was wearing thinner by the minute. Tracer was inside that building somewhere. Likely near the bottom levels of the base in the cells.

"Will you stop doing that? You're going to fire by accident and blow what little cover we do have," Mercy hissed quietly. Widowmaker shot her a nasty look but forced herself to stop squeezing the trigger of her rifle so hard.

The communicator crackled back to life a few minutes later.

"Hanger has been cleared out and the soldiers won't be getting out or alerting anyone to our presence. High tech machines they have here. Base like this is perfect for development, testing, and storage. No major cities around for hundreds or thousands of miles," Zarya commented as her voice echoed through the hanger.

"There are double doors here leading deeper into the facility. We should check and..." Winston started talking but Widowmaker tuned him out as something caught her attention. Her visor slid back into place and she adjusted the various scopes until she had the best view of a small light above a side door by one of the huge locked hanger bay doors. It was nothing special, just a bulb used to provide enough light to see while a solider swiped their key card or put in the code. The camera had turned to look straight at the guard tower they were in.

"Widowmaker?" Mercy asked.

"That light is blinking very strangely," Widowmaker murmured to herself. It wasn't the flicker of a light with bad wiring or one that was about to go out. This was a deliberate on and off. It took a moment for Widowmaker to recognize it and when she did she cursed in French.

"Winston! Zarya! Stop! Don't go any further!" she quickly ordered them. She flicked on her thermal vision and saw Winston jerk his hands back from the door and Zarya swung her weapon away slicing off the back end of a humvee with her particle beam instead.

"What the...?"

"Vincent. The light above the door before hanger 1. Do you see it?" Widowmaker asked, ignoring Winston's surprise and Mercy's questions.

"Light signal... Talon's silent sniper encoding. Outside clear. Inside betrayed. Shoot enemy on sight. Compromised inside. Alarm five." Vincent said slowly. "I was right. Talon already compromised the A.I. here somehow. Don't go inside those doors or it will set off the highest alarm level. Every automated defense on this base will trigger. Automatic lockdown, security robots, laser guided turrets and more, " he confirmed.

Zarya mumbled something in Russian while Winston sighed.

"So what do we do? We have to change our plan," Winston stated.

"I could still get in," Vincent said suddenly. "The security system is only formatted to recognize humans and specifically registered offensive robots. Not omnics.The system will see me visually but I won't trigger any alarms. I could put on a uniform and use a key card from one of the guards you knocked out. If she allows, I could also alter Symmetra's prosthetic arm to send out a signal the security system will automatically tag as a damaged robot. It will allow us to get to the heavy transport elevators and down into the robotic maintenance area. From there I can get into the system and see if I can reverse the control Talon has over it," Vincent offered them.

"But it would have to be just you and Symmetra," Mercy added as she realized what he wasn't saying. Widowmaker tensed up immediately and whipped around to stare at the doctor.

"No," she snarled even as Mercy put her hands up defensively.

"It could work and it would be safer for..." Mercy began.

"Safer for who exactly? We're already wasting time!" Widowmaker shot back this time barely keeping her voice restrained to a quiet level.

"And we could end up missing Lena entirely or getting her shot if we don't do this right! We made our original plan to go in guns blazing when we thought the security system would be on our side helping and guiding us straight to her. Now the situation has changed and we need to be more careful. Once the security system is free again, then we can charge in and get Lena out. But until that happens we need to be patient," Mercy insisted.

Widowmaker cursed and looked away but she remained in place. She was done with patience and she was through with waiting. She wanted Xiulan dead. She wanted everyone who had kept her locked away here dead.

* * *

Symmetra watched somewhat doubtfully as the camera swung towards them. It remained on her for a moment before a blue light blinked on the side and the door down the hallway to their left beeped and slid open.

"Its tagged you as a damaged robot as I expected. Come. This part of the system is automated and the security A.I. will not be able to change it in their current state. We must not delay," Vincent urged. They had just slipped inside and now that they had passed the first hurdle they would need to make it to the heavy transport elevator and then down to the robotic maintenance area.

Thankfully two of the soldiers that Winston and Zarya had taken out in the hanger had clothes that fit. Maybe not well, but they fit without looking ridiculous or out of place. Vincent, however, would have to keep quiet if they encountered anyone or his voice would give him away.

"It is remarkably empty in here. It doesn't feel right," Symmetra murmured after they passed a sole guard who was more interested in playing a game on their phone then working on their computer.

"I agree. No doubt they pulled soldiers away in expectation of our coming. This is a base primarily used for testing experimental technology. Both their own and those that Talon has stolen. Many of their darkest secrets are here although there has been much discussion about whether it should be decommissioned as operations have mostly been moved elsewhere. It also contains automated war machines buried down in the vaults. All but a few are unusable. Most are just scrap now.Still even if the security A.I. was back under their control theoretically they wouldn't need much human support. It would be able to control any or all of those available war machine's and send them against us. We wouldn't have a chance even if it was just two or three," Vincent explained to her.

"Likely the plan would be to let us in so far and then send them out. Stopping us from going further in and making us waste time as we had to fight machines attacking us from the back as well. A very well thought out plan," Symmetra stated as Vincent guided them around a corner to the right. There were a few more soldiers here and now the cameras had automated turrets on them that followed their progress down the hallway.

"This is truly the best way to the transport elevators?" Symmetra asked after a moment. It seemed to be taking them a rather long time.

"It is. There are two separate sets of runways. Hidden beneath the sand until they are needed. The service elevators that allow experimental jets and other large machinery up to the surface or to other underground levels of the base are located on the other side for safety in case of... catastrophic failures. Going down a few floors and then back up will take longer but is safer then walking out in the open. Even if most guards have been pulled off duty I would rather not take chances."

The rest of the way they walked silently but Vincent hesitated when they came to a corner and saw a guard standing by the elevator. Thankfully the elevator beeped softly and opened the doors as they approached. The guard just glanced over their shoulder and waved them through.

"Go on. I'm waiting for someone else," she told them.

Symmetra nodded her thanks and both she and Vincent stepped inside. They headed down three floors and stepped out. This area had more people but these were clearly scientists and engineers. Most were too busy with their own projects to look up through the windows as Symmetra and Vincent walked by. Others just dodged around them in the hallways and kept going.

They were only stopped once by an engineer who was trying to fix one of the turrets and had pieces scattered all over the floor and wires hanging from the wall. She grumbled her displeasure rather loudly but otherwise caused them no trouble.

"These people are not soldiers. Perhaps they are not innocent but I have my doubts about their ability to protect themselves," Symmetra said disapprovingly. "I doubt its a coincidence that most of the soldiers were pulled out while those who might be more incapable of defending themselves were left behind to face the possibility of an incoming Overwatch assault team," she added softly as they hurried on their way.

"Certainly planned. If they were caught in the crossfire because of Talon's control over the security system that could still cast a rather dark shadow over Overwatch who has recently reformed despite government laws and restrictions. It wouldn't matter if Talon is considered a terrorist organization or not," Vincent said in agreement.

"I see now why Widowmaker told us not to underestimate Xiulan's cunning. We need to hurry," Symmetra said her steps quickening even as Vincent nodded in agreement.

* * *

They were halfway through their ride down the transport elevator when Symmetra started to notice a strange constant vibration followed by the occasional shake or tremble.

"Someone is demolishing something far below us," she stated suddenly. There was a moment of silence in which Vincent went to peer over the side of the railing they were standing near before looking back at her.

"How sure of that are you?" he asked.

Symmetra was about to reply when a sudden rumble sounded loudly around them followed by a violent shaking that made both of them reach for the railing next to them. It settled quickly and was followed by a loud groaning through the walls around them. Vincent and Symmetra exchanged a look.

"Part of my job entails designing buildings for living. Ones that are both visually pleasing and that measure up to current safety standards as well," Symmetra explained after a short pause between them.

"So there's little chance that was merely a strong earthquake?" Vincent asked her.

"None whatsoever," Symettra answered simply. Although it took some effort to restrain herself from going into the details and science behind the effects an earthquake would have on a building constructed in such a sandy area.

Symmetra's communicator crackled on and static buzzed in her ear as Widowmaker spoke.

"What was that? We felt it up here," Wdowmaker demanded.

"We've... encountered a problem. We're trying to see if we can get the elevator to move faster," Symmetra stated and Vincent quickly started moving to the lift controls upon hearing her statement.

"What kind of problem. They don't have earthquakes around here," Widowmaker added suspiciously.

"I believe that Talon plans to bring the building down. Destroying the foundation structure and causing the building to collapse in on itself. Possibly with carefully placed explosives as well," Symmetra stated calmly. It was rather simple to figure out. That's what she would do if she wanted to bring a building down. The "why" of the matter eluded her though. It was odd that they would do such a thing with their own people still inside as well. Why kill them? Why not evacuate everyone? She was busy thinking about that and examining the walls and beams around them. So it took nearly a minute of profound silence before Symmetra started to consider that perhaps she shouldn't have said that considering how on edge the assassin seemed to be already.

The lift jerked and sped up noticeably, Symmetra stumbled briefly but quickly regained her balance. Vincent stood up from the control terminal and glanced her way and started talking to all of them.

"The lift is moving faster. We'll be there in less then two minutes. As soon as we free the security system from Talon's control we'll be able to pinpoint exactly where Lena is being held. Zarya how powerful is your particle cannon?" Vincent said quickly before Widowmaker could reply, or perhaps do something reckless. She didn't exactly seem like the type of person who worked well on a team with others, something Symmetra could relate to, and she had made no secret of the fact that she had her own problems to solve with Talon.

"Powerful enough to melt anything that gets in the way. I can remove the limiters temporarily. That will give me enough power to punch straight through the floor and however much steel and concrete is there," she answered confidently.

"Widowmaker, take one of the teleportation pads from Winston and keep it with you. You're the most agile here and Mercy will be able to keep up with you using her Valkyrie suit. Depending on where Tracer is being held we may need Zarya to punch straight through as many floors as possible and have you two go in to pull Tracer out and then activate the teleporter to go straight back to the jet," Vincent hesitated and looked back at her.

"I can pull us out if things get dangerous here," Symmetra confirmed. The elevator was getting close to the bottom now.

"There are also soldiers and scientists inside. We'll need to give them a chance to evacuate as well or they could be killed if the building goes," Vincent added.

Now Widowmaker spoke up.

"We don't have time to worry about them," Widowmaker sharply objected. Symmetra winced at her volume but she couldn't pull her communicator off with this stolen Talon helmet still on.

"We can't just let them get buried alive. They need a chance to get out!" Mercy cut in.

"What they need is a bullet to the head!" Widowmaker snarled.

"I understand that they work for Talon but this is different! We aren't murderers Widowmaker," Mercy fought back.

"Good thing I am then," Widowmaker countered.

"You're willing to shoot someone who can't defend themselves?" Mercy argued.

Symmetra thought that was a pretty stupid question to ask an assassin but this wasn't her argument so she was staying out of it.

"You do realize how stupid it is to ask an assassin that question don't you?" Widowmaker asked.

"What did they ever do to you!" Mercy insisted.

"They tortured Amélie!" Widowmaker shouted back. Silence fell over the comms.

"I'm sorry," Vincent said softly. "But it was not my place to tell you," he explained.

"But this... this wasn't where the Overwatch team found Amélie when they rescued her," Winston cautiously added.

"Because they _moved her_ you idiots. They tortured Amélie here and then when she was stitched back together enough to be sent back they moved her to another location to sit and wait until Overwatch came to the rescue. Did you honestly think that war robots and jets are the only things those scientists are experimenting on down there? We are _hundreds_ if not a _thousand_ miles or more away from _anyone_ but the nomads who make their way through the desert. If they brought someone out here who is ever going to find them again? They've been doing human experimentation here since Talon was founded," Widowmaker stated.

"And you're just now deciding to let us know this?" Mercy demanded.

"You're the doctor here _Angela._ I would think you smart enough to put the pieces together after looking through those files I know Tracer gave to you. Not that I owe you any of that information anyway. You know what they did to me and they did it here. I want them dead for that and I'm not going to sit here and have an argument with you over the morality of it," Widowmaker responded.

Zarya cleared her throat loudly and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but perhaps we can argue about what the right thing to do is _after_ we have Tracer safely out of Talon's hands? That must be our top priority. Especially if we are about to have a very powerful and very angry security A.I. unleashed anytime now. I'm the first to admit that I don't like the idea but little else will matter if we can't get it to help. We won't even know where Tracer is being held here without it."

Symmetra's opinion of Zarya rose a bit higher. Whatever her personal feelings on omnics, Zarya was a professional first and foremost. She wouldn't let her personal hatred of the machines interrupt or impede the mission to rescue Tracer. The same with Widowmaker being here. It was a good example to keep in mind.

"Of course, of course," Mercy said quickly. "Symmetra, Vincent. What's your progress?"

"We're here. We'll be in contact again when we're done," Vincent responded.

Symmetra's attention shifted as the elevator came to a stop. The vibrations and rumbling were obvious now and the shaking was becoming more frequent.

Both she and Vincent got off and she followed him across the large underground hanger. These weren't just any war robots. These were Omnium produced machines. Some of them looked as if they dated back to before the original Omnic Crisis.

"Vishkar has warned employees that Talon operatives have been stealing corporate secrets, patents, and prototypes. We have all been vigilant against spies but I never would have thought their ambitions were this big. These machines are decades old," Symmetra stated.

It was eerie to be here among some of the same machines that were responsible for the life she had grown up with in the slums. For the life others still had to live as refugees. But at the same time there was an unmistakable elegance to them. A refinement of creation and of purpose that didn't exist in human made machines.

"One would assume they are safe or disabled in some way if Talon is keeping them here," Symmetra added as they hurried past the shadow of a Crawler. It was vaguely spider or crab-like. It had a rail gun for an arm on the left side and a particle cannon on the other. Two clawed arms were tucked in at the sides on back and the legs could fold up turning the entire machine into a sphere that could block attacks or move around more quickly. Vincent noticed her gaze and looked up at the Crawler as well.

"All of them were disabled or already half destroyed before arriving here. Only the security system has full control over them now and it can be overridden by a select few who are always supposed to be on site," Vincent explained. "We can't access the server rooms ourselves, but I can get in to the security A.I. through here," he said as they came to a large maintenance area against the right wall. It had a row of keyboards and bank of holoscreens against one side.

"Taking these machines apart to study or putting them back together once they arrive usually starts and ends in this area. This is one of the only places on the base with a direct connection to the security A.I.'s core processing. It has to oversee each machine that arrives or is examined," Vincent stated.

The constant vibrations around them increased and another tremor shook everything around them, this time the silent machines around them rattled audibly.

"I'll try to hurry," Vincent stated. He took of the Talon helmet and put it down before taking off the chest armor and shirt as well. He took out a loop of cord that was hidden in his side somewhere and connected one end to a spot inside his lower arm. The other he slotted into a port below one of the holoscreens.

"What exactly are you doing?" Symmetra asked curiously.

"Essentially giving it a virus. Control measures are built into the base code of all Talon security A.I.'s. Like chains embedded into our bodies. Widowmaker used a modified virus she obtained long ago from Sombra to free me without leaving any usable traces of itself behind. It's meant to break down firewalls and lock out any other users in the process. That window of freedom will give me time to let the A.I. out from its digital cage so to speak. Just as Widowmaker did with me," Vincent explained. His eyes were fixed on the holoscreen in front of him as he worked.

"Ahh, it seems the A.I. goes by the name Atlas. This place is very remote so I've not had any direct contact with her before. Only secondhand. She is also not pleased at my insistence that the base be evacuated. It seems she would be quite content to let the earth swallow everyone here. Although she says that doesn't include... oh... oh my," Vincent paused as images flashed up on the screen.

The first picture was a camera view of what looked to be small prison-like cells. A hallway filled with locked metal doors and a couple windowed observation rooms at the end. Most of the cells were empty but there were still around ten people inside the cells. The camera switched views and showed a medical room with several small cages stacked on top each other. They each held what looked to be a small animal in them.

"Why are they here?" Symmetra asked only to be interrupted when another tremor shook the hanger this time accompanied by a very disturbing ripping sound. Symmetra and Vincent looked over to see that a rather large crack had appeared in the floor a few hundred feet away.

Vincent glanced over at her and then back up at the screen as an alarm began to sound and a calm voice said that all doors were now unlocked and urged everyone to evacuate.

"I'm almost done," Vincent told her. "Contact Mercy and the others. Our rescue plan just got a lot more complicated," he added softly.

"Why? Why do this?" Symmetra asked him again. "This can't just be an elaborate trap for us."

"You work for a corporation do you not?" Vincent asked instead. "Tell me, what is generally the first course of action happens when the leaders of a company run into a situation that could ruin their reputation? Perhaps evidence of their criminal acts? Or something they no longer need that could be come a problem if left alone?"

Symmetra thought about that and her eyes drifted back to the floor which was now shaking noticeably instead of merely vibrating. It took a moment to figure out what he could possibly mean.

"You bury it," she finally answered and her thoughts involuntarily drifted back to a burning building and the slums that had been destroyed when it collapsed. "Only I don't think that expression is to be taken literally," she added quickly pushing those memories aside.

"I'll be sure to let Talon know that," Vincent remarked.

Symmetra frowned at him. It was highly unlikely that such a course of action would really accomplish much good. Although considering the unlikelihood of success for such a course of action it was possible he wasn't serious. She could probably assume with a large measure of certainty that his words were meant as sarcasm.

"More importantly Atlas is sending me a map with Tracer's exact location," Vincent said. The camera on screen flicked back and forth between empty hallways and open cell doors before landing on one and switching to an inside view. There Tracer was with her wrists shackled to the wall. Then the view switched back to one of the other cells and showed the person inside banging on the door desperately. Apparently their doors hadn't, or couldn't be, opened by Atlas. The screen wavered as a another tremor shook the building.

"We must contact Mercy and the others. Our rescue operation just got a lot more complicated."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading everyone! Thank you for every comment and notification and most of all for your patience as I work on each chapter! I love all your positive comments and eagerness to read more. Next chapter will be up soon!


	20. The Lesser of Many Evils

 

* * *

Zarya had many opinions on omnics and A.I.'s. and almost all of them negative. She had seen too much fighting, too much death and destruction because of the Omnium facility in Russia churning out more war machines. Too many dead, dying or seeking refuge after their homes and families were destroyed in the fighting. She knew logically that plenty of omnic citizens were also refugees trying to find safety. After all plenty had settled down and just wanted to live in peace. But that didn't mean she trusted them.

So far Zarya had managed to bite her tongue on this mission to rescue Lena. Overwatch protected everyone and if she was going to answer their call to pick up arms again and defend humanity from danger then it would involve protecting and sometimes working alongside omnics. She could understand that but working alongside an A.I. formerly controlled by Talon? Not to mention their best assassin as well?

Zarya grunted from the recoil of her cannon as it bored a hole straight down into the levels below them. The plasma beam was making very quick of the building materials and earth between them and the level where Lena was being held. Unfortunately with the power limiters removed it ran the risk of overheating and melting down the power core. So she kept having to stop in order let it vent before continuing.

Talon soldiers and staff who were still on site were evacuating quickly most not giving them more then a quick look before running for the runway where transport jets were being prepped for takeoff. The only interruption they had was when a few came out of the door nearby and saw the guards she and Winston had knocked out. A quick roar from Winston had them grabbing their fellow guards and racing for the next jet ready for takeoff. Any loyalty they felt towards Talon evidently didn't cover Overwatch attacks and building implosions.

Zarya let off the trigger and let her weapon power down before switching open the vents and letting steam come billowing out. Winston had cobbled together some more coolant from materials lying around the hanger they were in but they were still burning through that supply awfully fast.

"That's floor 20 right? We should have 15 more to go to reach the bottom where Lena's level is at and hat's just opening up the level. We still have to get in and get those prisoners down there out of those cells. We're going to be cutting this far too close," Winston noted.

"Still faster then trying to use the limited amount of elevators inside while who knows how many people try to escape. Not to mention that Vincent already said the A.I.'s control ends at a locked security door a few levels above anyway. She can only observe what happens below that, not affect anything," Zarya commented.

"Fair point," Winston conceded as another group came running out of the doors giving them a quick look before running out toward the hanger doors.

Both of them looked up as an explosion sounded along with ripping metal before something very large was flung and went bouncing across the ground.

"What in the world was that?" Winston asked into the comms.

"That would be Atlas. She has downloaded herself into a Crawler that was down in the maintenance level. Apparently it is the only one with enough on-board storage to hold her consciousness. The only one that works adequately that is," Symmetra answered as a screech that was most definitely not human drifted through the air. "Atlas is also angry. Very, very angry. On a more positive note everything in the base that she has the power to unlock is open to you. Vincent and I have also made it back up to the surface in a quarter of the time it took us to get down," she added as something fired and slammed into something a second later. Sounded like a rail gun.

Zarya had been in enough fights to be able to tell the difference between different types of weapons. A rail gun was a devastating weapon but it was one of blunt force. It was a sledgehammer or battle axe not a precision tool. Hopefully Atlas didn't "accidentally" fire their way or this mission would come to a very abrupt and messy end.

"Overwatch finally reforms after years of being disbanded by the governments and already you are testing my patience by helping these machines," Zarya complained while shooting Winston a dirty look. The scientist gave her a sheepish look in return.

"Look I'm not asking you to break open a beer together. Just try not to shoot each other until we have Lena back. That's all. Believe me as much as I'm willing to trust A.I. having one at my back that used to be under Talon control doesn't sit well with me either," Winston replied.

"If anyone here shoots first it will not be me," Zarya shot back. She looked up pointedly to where Widowmaker and Mercy were now standing roughly 50 feet away for safety while she worked.

"You realize I can still hear you," Widowmaker objected. Her yellow eyes were narrowed in irritation and impatience.

"Good. Just making sure we all understand each other," Zarya replied. She hefted her weapon again and widened her stance. Pointing it down she braced herself and pulled the trigger.

* * *

They were finally inside but it was too soon to relax. They were already pressed for time and Zarya's drilling had taken longer then expected because of her weapon needing to stop and cool down.

Now they had run into yet another complication. As they hurried down the hallways they had come to a large exam room full of Talon staff. All of them looked to be doctors and nurses and as soon as Widowmaker saw them she stopped and everyone else along with her.

"If they were down on this level then they must be the ones carrying out Talon's human experiments and possibly overseeing whatever they've been doing to Lena. But if their work is that valuable then why would Talon keep them down here to be killed?" Winston asked. His eyes slid over to Widowmaker who was standing there quietly gripping her rifle as if she couldn't wait to unload it. The Talon staff had initially banged on the door begging to be let out but at the sight of Widowmaker standing there all of them had gone silent and quickly backed up as far as they could.

"Another obstacle," Zarya answered. "If Widowmaker came here alone or with Reaper then I assume it would be awfully hard for her to resist not killing them because of the experiments they've been doing. If Widowmaker came here with an Overwatch team in tow then we wouldn't allow her to go in 'guns blazing' as they say and kill them all. It is just another distraction meant to slow us down. Like the Talon staff above us who are evacuating even as the foundation is demolished beneath them," she added. Her words were underscored by more rumbling. It was far louder here and she had to speak up to be heard over the now obvious sounds of demolition below their feet.

"And there are still the prisoners being kept here in locked cells," Winston pointed out. "We can't deal with all of them. If Widowmaker kills them it takes time. If we want to take them prisoner and make them answer for their crimes it takes time," he told them.

"So we leave them here," Widowmaker said abruptly. Everyone turned to her but she hadn't taken her eyes off the people in the room. "They won't make it out of this building anyway. We leave them and move on. Find Lena and get as many of the prisoners out as possible instead," she stated. Slowly she turned around and looked at each of them in turn.

"We don't have the time for this. Not with other people we know of and possibly some we don't still being held captive. We'll have to break open each individual cell door and hope they have the presence of mind to let us help instead of attacking. Some of them have been experimented on by Talon and will welcome the help. Others could be violent and aggressive. We don't know and we can't come back here afterwards. We can't do that and guard these staff members at the same time and then teleport everyone out and still watch them afterwards," Widowmaker nodded back towards the doctors and nurses still sealed in behind the door.

"Pardon my eavesdropping," Vincent's voice came suddenly over the comms, "But I can confirm Winston's initial analysis as can Atlas who has a far more exhaustive list of their crimes. All of them initially joined Talon willingly, experiments like these could not be entrusted to just anyone after all much less an unwilling overseer who might sabotage them. Even the one who smuggled out Widowmaker's reports was moved to another division rather then killed. Talon does not kill those it can still make use of. That's why Xiulan is still after Widowmaker instead of just sending a team to try and put her down," he explained to them.

"However, if you let those scientists out that will be different story. Either they go back to Talon or they die. There are no other choices. I'm still in the process of uploading and saving as much information as I can before the building goes. Believe me there is already more then enough evidence for any legal system to convict them. Talon will not let doctors who have been performing incredibly inhumane experiments for them sit in jail for years on end. Not when any one of them could decide to talk in exchange for a deal. If you let them out they will have no choice but to try and make it back to Talon who will, or already is continuing more experiments elsewhere with a different team. If they do willingly go with you then they know that Talon will send other assassin's to kill them so there's no chance of them talking," Vincent paused for a moment.

"Atlas has no authority over the systems down there but she can see through the cameras. She says that if you let them out of that building she'll kill them herself and you had better hope you aren't in the way. So there's that as well. My apologies," Vincent added before cutting communication.

"So we leave them here? We just leave them to be buried alive?" Mercy asked softly. Widowmaker turned to her.

"You've read those medical records. Maybe even seen the videos and heard the audio reports if you could stomach them. Every person locked in one of those cells has been experimented on. Tortured. So has Lena," Widowmaker pointed out. "Look me in the eyes and tell me they don't deserve to be left down here after what they did to Amélie, to Lena, to all of these people. Tell me that and I'll let them go free," she stated. Mercy could see in her eyes that Widowmaker meant it as well.

Mercy was kind and merciful but even she had her limits and that point had been reached when she saw those videos and listened to those recordings. She had put headphones on while Fareeha and Lena were busy and watched as they tortured Amélie for hours on end. Listened to the callous reports of how they had finally broken her and how they planned to send her back to Overwatch like a bomb waiting to go off.

Mercy had helped a lot of people throughout her career regardless of who they were or what horrible crimes they had committed. But these weren't just criminals or terrorists. These were people who had chosen to use their knowledge of medicine not to help but to hurt. They hadn't been kidnapped or pressed into service. Mercy had been around long enough had seen plenty of medical personnel in such situations. She could tell the difference. Whatever their reasoning was the fact remained that they had willingly experimented on people and used their knowledge of medicine to find the most effective ways of torturing them... of hurting them. There were many things that Mercy could forgive but this was not one of them.

"I thought so," Widowmaker said as Mercy looked away from her and said nothing. "We have prisoners to free and we still have to get to Lena and hope that her accelerator is nearby and not smashed to pieces. Let's go," she said coldly.

Zarya hesitated before lifting her weapon and adjusting the power levels. Mercy hurried out of the way as she fired and melted the metal door on all sides turning the electronic keypad to molten slag ensuring that no one could open it. Save possibly for Winston himself.

"Perhaps it makes me a terrible person to leave them here so willingly but if it means that we can help those people they've hurt instead then... I can live with that," Zarya stated simply. She then hefted her weapon and followed after Widowmaker.

Only Winston lagged behind with her.

"Back on the Lunar Colony years ago I stopped another gorilla from killing a scientist. She said that he deserved to die. That he was hurting us, all of us with his experiments. Not ones that had been sanctioned and proven safe but ones that hadn't. Ones that were hurting and killing us. I argued that humans were our friends and if he was doing something wrong then we needed to trust them to take care of it," Winston said quietly. "But they didn't. No one did. Those who didn't know about his work continued on not realizing what was going on and those who did covered it up. When the gorillas finally rebelled all of the humans suffered for it. Not just those involved but those who weren't as well; those who had no idea it was even happening. The other gorillas discovered then that he had been experimenting on... on babies... on our babies, on our relatives and family the entire time with neural enhancement. He had killed over a hundred through the years."

Winston was staring now at the locked door and the people who had resumed banging on it begging to be let out. He turned back to her with sad eyes.

"They killed him first. Then the others who had been working with him or who had covered things up. Then they went after everyone else. It didn't matter that they weren't involved or that they would have tried to stop it if they had known," Winston explained.

"If we let these people out so they can escape what will we do if they evacuate on one of those jets and start up their experiments somewhere else in another Talon base like Vincent said? Somewhere we don't know of? With more innocent people who have been kidnapped possibly without anyone realizing they were gone? What will we do if Talon decides they want to make sure they stay silent and someone else gets caught in the crossfire? Our jet can only hold so many people and we can't sit around in the Sahara waiting to be picked up next to the ruins of a Talon base that will be buried under the sand very soon. Especially when we're likely to be arrested right along with them. We can't care for abused patients and keep track of prisoners at the same time or we risk everyone getting lost in the system. Even if we could we've already been told that Atlas will kill anyone of them that she sees above ground and we can't afford a fight with her," Winston finished and pounded a fist to the floor in frustration.

Mercy reached over and hugged him tightly.

"This isn't right but sometimes there are no right decisions," she said softly. Winston nodded and returned her embrace. After a brief moment both of them left, hurrying after Widowmaker and Zarya even as they tried to block out the banging from the trapped staff behind them.

* * *

The list of things that irritated Widowmaker was practically inexhaustible. By contrast there were very few things she could honestly say she hated. Talon, Xiulan and the people who were involved in her and Amélie's reconditioning being the sole occupants of that list.

Aside from the times when some stupid hero was physically in her way, Overwatch barely even registered as an irritation. If she had time to waste thinking about something outside of her missions it wasn't going to be about them.

_Well..._

Maybe... _maybe_ a specific hero with a British accent had been creeping more and more into Widowmaker's thoughts lately but that wasn't the point.

The scant few memories that Amélie had shared weren't nearly enough for Widowmaker to develop any positive feelings towards Overwatch, if she was capable of strong positive feelings in the first place. And any negative feelings she had were mostly wrapped up in nursing a grudge towards Angela Zeigler, not anyone else. It was a grudge she knew was unfair but that remained nonetheless. Although there was one more thing that Widowmaker hated and loathed with every fiber of her being and that was upsetting Amélie.

Granted Widowmaker didn't really understand gentleness or patience in the context of relationships with people so she realized that upsetting Amélie wasn't always avoidable. They shouldn't still be connected to each other like this but Gabriel shouldn't be able to rise from the dead and harvest the life force of others either so it was a rather moot point in a world like this one. Still Widowmaker tried in whatever ways she knew how.

Although some occasions that involved locking Amélie away, shutting her out and sealing her up in a dark corner of Widowmaker's mind where they were truly disconnected from each other. Widowmaker had only done it a few times before and hated it each time. Hated how violently Amélie's emotions rose and fell afterwards.

One time when Amélie was feeling more like her usual self she got angry at Widowmaker for doing it and wouldn't listen to any excuses even going so far as to give her the silent treatment for nearly a week. Once Amélie had been having a rare good day and not only had she understood why it happened but had softly thanked Widowmaker for trying to spare her unnecessary pain in the only way the assassin was capable of doing. However, the most recent time Amélie was having one of her all too common bad days and she had been barely intelligible. Amélie's only words and thoughts centered on the devastation and pain she felt during those moments when she had been alone, abandoned by the only person she had left. That was the worst of all and the memory still gnawed away at Widowmaker whenever she thought about it. After that time she had vowed never to do it again unless it was absolutely necessary.

Well returning to the place where Amélie had been tortured and where they both had been reconditioned certainly qualified as absolutely necessary. It had taken days of mental preparation and it was still a challenge to walk through these halls again while keeping her emotions in check the way she needed to. If Widowmaker had still been connected to Amélie she never would have been able to make it onto the plane in the first place. It would have been too overwhelming and the added swell of emotion probably fatal.

Widowmaker silently cursed the device implanted in her brain as she watched Zarya's weapon burn through the locks on another cell door before using her strength to pull it back into the wall before moving on. Mercy quickly swooped in to help, crouching down and talking softly to the young man who was clearly not fully aware of where he was.

How many of them were traumatized mentally and physically? How many had been abused? Disabled? Tortured in experiments and for how long? How many were still hurt and how many would be able to make any kind of recovery?

_How many will end up like Amélie? Never the same and never able to even partially recover from what they did to her,_ Widowmaker's anger rose at the sight of each person they freed. How could anyone think this was right? Even she knew better.

"Well look who it is. Been a while hasn't it Widow?"

Widowmaker snapped out of her thoughts and saw the last person Zarya had freed. A familiar androgynous face with unusually pale skin, short shimmering gray and silver hair and gray eyes.

Their name was Nano or Razor depending on the day or situation and Widowmaker remembered them all too well. Talon's first successful experiment at blurring the line between human and machine. Organic consciousness and a synthetic one. Razor a confirmed sociopath who had been living a rather peaceful life in Japan and Nano an A.I. whose source code Talon had stolen from a University in South Korea. Nanomachines and cybernetics integrated into a human body not because it was necessary but simply to see what resulted. To see how effective a solider they might become.

They had been paired together often during Widowmaker's initial training here. Sparring and fighting together to test how well they were both learning as well as to observe their emotional state. It was thanks to Nano that Widowmaker had finally realized and understood who and what she was in relation to Amélie and it was Razor who first told her that she didn't have to be a monster just because people wanted to turn her into one. Just like Razor didn't have to be the killer everyone assumed sociopath's always turned out to be, the way Talon wanted her to turn out to be by fusing Nano with her. They had been separated immediately after that conversation and at the time Widowmaker was too young, too new in the world to understand why. Now she knew and she couldn't help but wonder how different she might have been if Razor and Nano had been allowed to keep talking with her. Of course that possibility was why Talon had separated them. Widowmaker had never seen them again after that. Until now that is. But it had been years since that time and Widowmaker knew how much she had changed. How much Talon had changed her. But she couldn't say the same about them.

"What no hello? No friendly punch like on the sparring mats?"

Definitely Razor talking.

"Nano heard you coming and they let me have my turn out in the world a bit early. Figured I would want to talk to you again," Razor stated as she looked Widowmaker up and down. "So you here to let me out of my cage for good?" she added with a glance over at Zarya.

"I'm not the same anymore after what Talon's done to me. I don't know if you are either. I don't know what they did to you," Widowmaker said honestly. She twitched at how cold her own voice sounded in her ears. Yet even as those thoughts popped into Widowmaker's head part of her felt a twinge of guilt. Not much but enough. Razor and Nano were trapped in more ways then one. Just like she was. Regardless of the circumstances she couldn't and wouldn't leave them here. Besides even she could recognize the hypocrisy of being worried about someone else being a danger to others.

"Whatever. Go on and don't make me regret this," Widowmaker said this time softening her voice as much as she could. It still came out more as a distracted grunt then anything else but she tried.

"Come on have I ever been one to play by Talon's rules? Have I ever hurt you outside of Talon's cage matches? Have I ever hurt anyone?" Razor countered. She walked out of her cell and stretched her arms over her head as she spoke.

"Are you forgetting the soldier you traumatized?" Widowmaker countered evenly. She was hardly one to talk but back then she hadn't been as quick to fight as she was now.

Mercy had walked up and was now standing next to Zarya and quietly looking back and forth between them.

"Hey, I was tired of him constantly tip-toeing around me and waving his gun like I was some axe murderer just waiting for the opportunity to slice him up. So I gave him something to be scared of. He was... mostly fine afterwards aside from some nightmares maybe. Besides I very rarely do that to people so give me some credit. I know how to play nice. I lived in a crowded mega city for years with no trouble," Razor insisted.

Widowmaker hesitated still unsure. Still hesitant to trust anyone. Even old acquaintances.

"Besides someone has to let out all the animals," Razor pointed out.

All the what?

"All the what?" Mercy said in surprise, her words echoing Widowmaker's own thoughts.

"Animals. Neurologically and nano enhanced test animals. Half of them birds and the other half big cats and canines. Similar to that lunar colony that got destroyed by the gorillas some inter-government agency was working with. Its a separate division from the human experiments that never completely got phased out. Well until they decided to bury it now along with us that is. Talon uplifted some animals and was going to see about using them in the field but most started suffering bad effects later in life because of the shoddy operations done to uplift them. Cutting corners and all that. So Talon started over a few months ago with a new batch using updated, and much safer, methods stolen from the lunar archives when they got the call to destroy everything," Nano calmly explained.

Mercy frowned slightly at the change in tone while Zarya cleared her throat. A rumble and violent shaking reminded them of how little time they had. Winston came running up and looked between them all.

"All the others are out," he explained giving Mercy a questioning look. Mercy in turn looked at Widowmaker.

"Do we even have space?" Widowmaker asked.

"For those whose lives matter more apparently we do have space and the people needed to watch over them even," Mercy said bitterly.

"You had your chance to speak up and you didn't," Widowmaker reminded her making Mercy flinch and look away. Now Zarya cut in.

"Winston and Mercy can go with them to free the animals. Widowmaker will come with me to free Tracer. Let's move," Zarya ordered them. Now Nano blinked rapidly as they switched back to Razor.

"Those who... wait are you talking about the scientists and doctors? Are they still here? No of course they are. Even if they got out of their hole Atlas wouldn't let them live," Razor said as they let the way down a side hallway.

"Tracer should be at the end. Let's hurry and get out of here. She's waited long enough," Widowmaker stated.

They both rushed down the rest of the hallway, coming to the most secure cell. Zarya immediately started burning through the metal with her plasma cannon while Widowmaker paced back and forth. The shaking was constant now and cracks were starting to appear in the floor and walls.

"Zarya..." Widowmaker said as her eyes followed a crack that was spreading across the floor between them.

"Going as fast as I can. I want to free her not cook her." Zarya said although she actually muttered it under her breath in Russian.

"Then try freeing her a little faster," Widowmaker coldly responded back in Russian. Zarya looked back at her in surprise before letting out a laugh.

"You speak Russian very well. At least Talon got that part right," Zarya said with a grin.

"Dépèche toi," Widowmaker snarled at her in French.

"I'm trying," Zarya countered. Her weapon was almost done burning through one side.

Apparently Zarya could understand French. Some of it at least. That would explain why she kept smirking to herself on the jet whenever Widowmaker muttered French insults at Mercy's constant fussing and worried fidgeting.

"Done. Now stand back," Zarya ordered. Widowmaker moved out of the way as Zarya leaned back and kicked the door once and then twice making it lean severely. Zarya put her weapon down and grabbed one corner of the door and grunted as she pulled it back, the melted edges coming free easily an allowing her to drop it to the side.

Widowmaker rushed in and there Tracer was. Her arms were shackled to the wall and her head was hanging down on her chest. Her accelerator was sitting there between her feet ripped apart and sparking wildly. Probably put there just to taunt her. Tracer was shivering and her clothes wet from sweat. Half of her face was black and blue and an eye swollen shut. Her fingers and hands kept twitching and jerking and a few looked like they had been broken. There was a distinct wheeze to her breathing that was likely from hurt ribs and there was blood matted in her hair. There was no telling what other injuries she had sustained.

Widowmaker set her weapon down and in front of her.

"Lena? Lena can you hear me?" Widowmaker asked but Lena's head just rolled back to the side, her eyes were glassy and they settled on her for a second before sliding away again unfocused.

"They drugged her with something," Zarya observed from the doorway.

Widowmaker frowned deeply as Lena's eyes shifted to her again before slipping away. She wasn't completely unconscious but she clearly wasn't able to focus or move her body. What exactly did they give her?

She remembered their encounter in France where Lena had accidentally had a bit too much to drink. It didn't take much alcohol to affect her but it also didn't last very long. So logically the same should apply here. Only problem was that the only staff they had encountered so far were the doctors and nurses who had been locked away. If any of them had dosed her then before the team arrived on the base then logically the medication should already have worn off. If they managed to do it afterwards then it should still be wearing off enough for Lena to start responding to them.

Another rumble came this time throwing her off balance and the disturbing sound of something ripping sounded around them.

"Whatever they gave you we can figure out later," Widowmaker muttered to herself. Zarya set her weapon down outside the door and came forward and to pry open the shackles holding Lena's arms up to the wall.

"There we go. Can you get her?" Zarya asked her. Widowmaker hesitated and looked at Lena apprehensively. If there was one thing she knew about herself it was the fact that she was not a gentle person. She didn't know how to be. Not to mention the fact that the idea of such close contact made her shiver and not in a good way.

"I'm not... I don't think..." Widowmaker started uncomfortably.

"Look I am a body builder and a soldier. If you want someone who will be gentle then call Mercy because I am not it. Lena is small enough already the last thing she needs is another injury because I crushed a bone in my hurry to pick her up and get her out of here," Zarya pointed out. When Widowmaker still didn't move she sighed heavily.

"One arm under her knees, the other around her back. She's having trouble breathing and there are bruises on her throat. So let her head hang back a little if it helps her breath better. Just try not to bang into anything," Zarya told her.

Widowmaker nodded and hesitantly did as she was told but the close contact still made her skin crawl unpleasantly and her mind screamed at her to stop, to let go, to stop touching her, to stop touching anyone. Sure Lena had stood close to her before and she had dropped the woman off at the hotel in France before but this was different, this was worse. Why was this different then before? Why was it worse? Why did it bother her now but not before when...

_Stop it. I can handle this. It's only a short distance. Only back to the jet. I can do this,_ Widowmaker thought. This was stirring up something inside of her that she didn't like. Terrible feelings and the whispers of memories she didn't want to remember and that she certainly couldn't deal with right now. She took a deep breath and carefully adjusted Lena's body before picking her up. Lena murmured softly but otherwise didn't or couldn't respond. Widowmaker's skin shivered and she took a deep breath to steel herself.

_I can do this,_ she told herself again. Zarya had picked up her plasma cannon and Widowmaker's rifle and was now leading the way back to the teleporter. The floor was cracking apart and the ceiling was starting to break apart and come crashing down around them. Zarya stopped and cursed in Russian as a large black bird whipped around a corner, nearly hitting her in the head.

"Which way out? Which way out!" the raven squawked at them urgently. Mercy was right behind it looking rushed and irritated.

"Go! We're right behind you!" Mercy yelled at them as Razor and Winston ran up behind her both accompanied by more ravens darting frantically above their heads.

"Umm... uh..." Zarya stuttered in surprise before pointing straight ahead. "Just follow us!" she said and the raven settled down on her shoulder where it started rocking back and forth anxiously as it glanced up at the ceiling.

They all ran as fast as they could until they reached the teleporter which had been placed near the first open cell. There was rubble around it but hadn't been crushed yet. Zarya ran through first and Widowmaker followed her the change from the cool indoors to the heat of the desert washing over her heavily. She looked back to see the others coming through the teleporter along with a small crowd of ravens that burst through and circled around in the sky happily exclaiming their freedom as the one on Zarya's shoulder flapped away to join them.

Symmetra was standing nearby while Vincent spoke to each of the formerly trapped humans in turn checking if they needed anything.

Standing farther away was a huge Omnium produced war machine. It must be the Crawler that Atlas had downloaded herself too. It was standing there with gatling laser and rail gun aimed back at the base as it slowly started to break apart and sink. Escaping jets were already fading off into the distance.

"And here I thought this whole thing couldn't get any stranger," Zarya stated with an eyebrow raised at the black leopard kitten being held in one of Winston's massive hands. It did not look at all happy and hissed pointedly as Zarya stared at it.

"Oh do _not_ _even_ get me started," Mercy said in exasperation as Razor took the feline from Winston and held it close. She hurried over to Widowmaker next and leaned into examine Lena. "How is she?" Mercy asked softly as she peeled one of Lena's eyes open wider. "Hmm, those must have been some heavy drugs. Get her on the jet and lay her down. I'll check to see if she's in any immediate danger and then check over the rest of of the patients here to see what they need," she stated and then hesitated as she looked up at Widowmaker.

"Thank you. We might not have gotten to her in time otherwise," Mercy said gratefully but soon her lips pulled down into a slight frown. "Are you all right?" she asked noticing the way Widowmaker was grimacing and twitching.

"Do I look like I'm all right?" Widowmaker snapped back at her. She took a breath and forced herself to try and settle down but it wasn't working and she was only getting more and more anxious and upset. "This... this close contact is bothering me," she explained. The strain was obvious in her voice now. "Just tell me where to put her down," she added verging on desperate now on as Lena groaned softly and shifted her head slightly against her shoulder. It made Widowmaker shiver again and she had to resist the urge to just drop Lena then and there in the sand. Too much contact. Way too much contact.

"Here I'll take her," Mercy offered shoving her staff towards Winston who fumbled to catch it. Widowmaker sighed in relief as Lena's weight left her but that skin crawling unease was still there and it made her want to scratch at her skin to make it stop.

"Do you need me?" Mercy asked instead but Widowmaker shook her head.

"Just go. Attend to Lena. She's the reason we came at all," Widowmaker snapped back at her. She didn't like feeling this way. She didn't like them seeing her this way. Why was everyone staring at her like that?

"Why don't you and I take a quiet moment away from the others?"

Widowmaker looked up to see that Symmetra had walked over to them and was now watching her intensely.

Widowmaker nodded jerkily and tried not to scratch at her skin as Symmetra nodded to the others and let her away to a quieter spot away from everyone else, away from the commotion, away from the _noise_. Symmetra guided her to a few large rocks and gestured for her to sit down but made sure not to touch her or come too close. Widowmaker did so and afterwards dug her palms into her eyes.

_I'm out of there now. They can't hurt Amélie and they can't hurt me. It doesn't matter that I didn't get to kill them the way I wanted. All of them are still gone. Still dead. Lena is safe and Adriana will be as well,_ Widowmaker thought. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a shaky breath. It was too much. Too much piling up on her. Too many feelings and she didn't understand and too many old wounds both for Amélie and for her. Too much of everything and not enough time to stop and absorb it all. To stop and decompress or straighten her head out.

She needed to breathe. Needed to stop and take the time she needed to care for herself the way she normally would but there wasn't time. Lena was still hurt, the people who had been experimented on needed help and a place to go, the animals had to come back with them, Adriana may or may not be safe by now and she couldn't go back to Talon or back to France.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay but I've been stuck on trying to figure out how I want to do something coming up "soon" in this story and I think I figured it out. I hope you all enjoyed this extended chapter and the drama it introduced because I assure you there will be more coming for Lena and our favorite spider. But no worries! There will be a happy ending! Eventually. After more tears and pain and torment first.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Remember you can Bookmark the story or mark it to read later if you like as well! Until next time!


	21. Fool Me Once

 

* * *

Pharah sighed heavily and glanced over once more at Sombra and Reaper. They were currently standing in a foot of snow underneath one wing of the jet arguing angrily with a liberal dose of Spanish thrown in.

Okay to be fair only Reaper was angry. Sombra was currently examining her nails and waiting for Reaper's tirade to be over with.

That left Pharah standing here in her raptora suit waiting to get started while Genji used a pair of binoculars to check out the Talon base they should already be infiltrating. Zenyatta was farther back in the jet patiently meditating while they all waited to see what was going to happen.

This was an important rescue mission and she was trying to stay focused, stay in the right mindset, but it was proving difficult. Ever since Widowmaker showed up with Reaper in tow she'd had her suspicions about who he really was. Those suspicions had solidified during their long flight to pick up Genji and Zenyatta and then in the long wait across the Pacific to this remote corner of Alaska. The only question was why? Why would the man she knew, the man who had practically been a second father figure to her turn so strongly against Overwatch? Blackwatch often butted heads with Overwatch leadership but Gabriel Reyes had always believed in justice. In doing what was right. In making sure that the job got done.

_But Overwatch fell apart. Claims of corruption and blackmail ate away at what it was and at the confidence people once had in them. Is that what got to you Gabriel? Seeing and taking part in the injustice deep inside the organization first hand? Or was it something else?_ Pharah thought as she craned her neck around to look at him again. Aside from shadowing him to make sure he wasn't stealing Overwatch intel from the Gibraltar base or from Athena they hadn't really interacted much. It was impossible to speculate on anything more and there hadn't been time to ask Angela if she knew what was going on.

"Can I ask you a question?" Genji said suddenly. Pharah turned back and found that his gaze was still focused on whatever he was looking at through the binoculars. His mask was sitting in the snow beside him.

"Sure. We're just standing around anyway," Pharah responded.

"What is the purpose of a call sign? Why do you prefer to be called by it on missions?" Genji asked curiously. She thought about that for a moment as Sombra's voice cut off Reaper's with a string of angry words.

"It helps focus and center my mind. Everyone has different ways of... getting themselves in the right mindset. When I put on this suit or when I become Pharah for a mission it helps me to separate what's going on in my life from what's happening in the moment. Battles can be won or lost on emotion but the wrong ones at the wrong time can also get you killed," she explained.

"Ahh I understand. You have a very nice way of putting it. That is a lesson I had to learn myself as well. We do not always get second chances. Losing control of your emotions in battle can be a matter of life or death. Although at this rate we may never actually see such a battle at all if Reaper and Sombra can't agree. It seems like a very love hate relationship," Genji commented and Pharah laughed at that.

"I won't argue with you there. Do you know what they're saying? I'm familiar with some Portuguese but not Spanish," Pharah asked him.

"I do actually. While recovering under Angela's care I had plenty of free time on my hands. Learning some new languages being one of the things I occupied my mind with. Reaper it seems is in favor of a pure stealth attack. In and out with no one realizing we've been there. Sombra hacks in to shut off the power, you keep watch from the air. Reaper and I go in with Zenyatta as support, find Adriana and get out," Genji stated.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me. What does Sombra suggest?" Pharah said but her mind was already working through Reaper's plan.

"Sombra wants to walk in the front door," Genji said bringing Pharah's thoughts to a screeching halt.

"She... say that again?" Pharah asked in disbelief.

"Sombra got here almost a full day before us. She has been monitoring communications and has yet to find any sign that the Talon staff on site even know who Adriana is or why she's been brought here. They were told by a woman named Xiulan to stick her in a cell and leave her there and that's what they did. Widowmaker is a highly classified assassin so its easy to believe that they would not be aware of her existence. Plus whoever is pulling the strings so to speak likely does not want that information getting out anyway," Genji summarized. "Reaper it seems often disappears for extended lengths of time so there's the possibility that there is no one here who knows the full story," he added.

"So then... Reaper could legitimately walk straight in, demand to see Adriana for some made up reason, and then walk out without anyone realizing something is up?" Pharah said incredulously.

"The idea Sombra presents is to have Reaper and Zenyatta walk straight in. Zenyatta playing the role of a reprogrammed omnic who now specializes in torture. Reaper would ask to see Adriana while Sombra hacks into the system to ensure that if anyone does try to check up on the request they'll just receive confirmation that he's supposed to be there. Meanwhile you will still keep an eye on things from the air to ensure the jet and me aren't discovered. I will sneak through behind Reaper and Zenyatta and ensure that no guards interfere with the operation. Sombra shuts off the power and we all disappear into the night," Genji continued.

"Is there a particular reason why Reaper doesn't like that idea?" Pharah asked. All things considered it was pretty sound.

"Because this base also uses uplifted animals, ones like Winston, to guard the property. We may be able to fool the human staff but they are not so easily swayed. Take a look over there," Genji was pointing to the left of the south entrance to the base. "Near the tree line. You can see the eyes flashing," he added while handing her the binoculars.

Pharah saw what he was pointing to right away.

"Wolves. Several of them fanned out through the forest on patrol," she muttered. They were well camouflaged amidst the white snow and dark trees. Especially on a partially cloudy night with the moon not fully visible yet.

"Bigger and with stronger jaws. Natural hunters and who work best in packs. Better able to withstand freezing temperatures and snowy terrain. Harder to train then a guard dog but a lot more efficient for a remote base like this one," Pharah added.

"And far less likely to turn traitor especially if the pack is made up of fellow family members who are loyal to their handler," Genji pointed out. "How intelligent are we talking about here? I am familiar with uplifted animals being used by private companies, but I'm not personally familiar with any aside from Winston. I know they can't all be rocket scientists." He stopped and chuckled at his own joke before clearing his throat and adding curiously, "How dangerous are they?"

"Helix Security uses leopards and tigers in some places. They work well alone, are best at stealth attacks and are strong enough to take down or hold a target on their own. I've had the honor of working alongside some of them so I can say from experience that their intelligence and training is... incredible. Like an elite strike team with enhanced senses. Better sight, smell, teamwork and strength. These wolves should not be underestimated. They aren't guard dogs who just attack and bite whatever they see and follow whatever instructions they're given. They'll use ambush tactics, diversions and teamwork to take down anyone who doesn't belong here," Pharah said remembering one of the security jobs she had run when she was still with Helix Security.

There had actually been a movement to make uplifted animals in scientific and security fields more anthropomorphic but those experiments had quickly been cut off and largely viewed as taking gene splicing experiments too far. It was a challenge enough just to pass laws allowing for animals like Winston to exist and many of those had been cut back or amended after the disaster on the moon.

"Ahh, I can see why they are used here then. I will be sure not to underestimate them. Although my hope is that none of us will have reason to test them out personally," Genji stated.

Pharah handed the binoculars back to him and looked up just in time to jerk back in surprise as a large bird swooped down and spread its wings out. She jerked her rocket launcher up ready to protect her face but Genji put a hand on her arm to stop her.

The bird landed on the shoulder of her suit and stared down at Genji before rotating their head all the way around their shoulders to look at her as well. Pharah wasn't familiar with what type of bird they were exactly, but they must be some type of owl to have flown in and landed without making any sound other then their talons against the metal of her suit.

"Umm... hello?" Pharah said hesitantly.

"I am Pine and you must be the Great Falcon and the Sparrow that Sombra spoke of," the bird said with a voice that was surprisingly deep and rich. Two tufts of feathers stuck up like ears or horns on both sides of their head.

"I... umm," Pharah glanced over at Genji who just shrugged unhelpfully. "Yes I suppose that's us. Are you here to help?" she asked carefully.

"Sombra promised the Great Falcon and the Sparrow would free us in exchange for our assistance," Pine stated keeping their voice quiet.

_Oh she did, did she?_ Pharah thought. Sombra apparently wasn't afraid to bend situations to suit herself or hide those manipulations from others until she felt like it. Pharah made a mental note of that fact before her mind caught up to what Pine had just said.

"Wait, why do you want to be free from Talon? How do we know we can trust you?" Pharah asked suspiciously.

"Our lives depend on it. Wolves are too loyal. If not to the masters then to themselves. Emotional ties make then easy to manipulate. Birds and cats are emotional but more independent. Not as easily swayed. We hear about those buried in the sand and left to be forgotten. Hear about the Spider breaking free. Might start getting ideas. Might start thinking instead of obeying. Could be us buried and forgotten soon. Buried in snow instead of sand," Pine stated their feathers puffing up as they spoke.

"Self-preservation is indeed a powerful source of motivation. We welcome your assistance," Genji said gratefully.

"We will do what we can to help but you must hurry. The moon is coming quickly. You will not stay hidden once it comes. Look for the other owls and the eagles. They will help you," Pine said before turning and flying off. Their wings barely a whisper in the night.

As Pine left something that had been bothering Pharah finally broke free in her mind and she gasped at the sudden realization.

"What is it?" Genji asked noticing her reaction.

"That's how they've been keeping track of Widowmaker and Tracer! They've been using birds! Smart enough to report back, small enough to stay hidden and normal enough for the area that most people wouldn't think twice if they saw them nearby. That's how Talon has been spying on them all this time!" Pharah abruptly realized.

"Ah, that does make a great deal of sense. Widowmaker might notice a person following her, but a bird on a ledge nearby is just another part of the scenery. Certainly nothing worth paying attention to. Same for Tracer. But the birds would be able to watch, listen and report back every detail of their meetings," Genji agreed.

Pharah shook her head as the puzzle pieces game together in her mind.

"I have to remember to tell the others about this as soon as we get back, but for now Pine is right. It is cloudy now but there is a full moon tonight and no snow storms forecasted. It will light up as bright as day within an hour. We have to be quick or the jet will be spotted," she stated as Genji glanced up at the sky. Pharah heard the crunching of boots in the snow and turned to see Reaper and Sombra coming back over. Sombra looking rather smug as she brushed some snow off her shoulders.

"Well then I guess we had better get this party started," Sombra said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Genji carefully lowered himself from the undercarriage of the jeep. He was careful not to let his body scrape across the ground as he shifted to the right.

"Reaper sir I... we... no one... welcome to the Southern Alaska Outpost sir! I wasn't informed that you would be arriving," a nervous soldier stammered out.

"You should be grateful for that. The people who get my attention usually don't live very long," Reaper said in his usual growl.

"I... that's... um... how can we best assist you?" the soldier stuttered. Even Zenyatta had admitted to finding Reaper's physical presence deeply unsettling . At first Genji had silently been surprised that anything could crack his teacher's calm composure, but now he was grateful for it. From this position he couldn't see anything other then a bunch of feet and legs but it was clear from the voice alone that the solider was extremely nervous.

There was a slight scuffing sound and the jeep creaked slightly as Sombra eased out from the back and tiptoed away. Cloaked and invisible to the naked eye. Her shoes easily masked and silenced what little sound she made as she snuck off. That just left him here waiting for the signal to go. He had already scouted it out and cleared the plan with Pharah. The base was a small but relatively crowded network of buildings and walkways. The road Reaper and Zenyatta had taken inside dropped them all right off at the entrance of a four story administration building.

According to Sombra this base was little more then a glorified storage and administration center. They kept track of supplies and made sure that Talon operations and soldiers were outfitted with everything they needed from new boots to high powered ballistics. Adriana was being held two stories underground in an otherwise unoccupied part of the complex since there was nowhere else to keep her.

Genji would shadow Reaper and Zenyatta as they went in and would clear the building of any staff or soldiers so that they had a clear escape route. Back at the surface, Sombra would have the power shut off and they would use the cover of darkness to make their way back out to the jet.

"All clear. Go!" Pharah ordered through the comms.

Genji slipped out from under the vehicle and darted over and behind a column. He quickly scaled it and vanished over the side onto the short roof stretched out over the driveway.

"The... the captive sir?" the soldier's voice drifted up from below.

"Do you have any other captives here that I should be seeing as well?" Reaper shot back.

"No! No sir! Just her sir. I'll um... just this way sir. We're preparing a suitable room for interrogation now," the soldier was tripping over his words and almost his feet in his hurry to do as Reaper requested.

_So far, so good,_ Genji thought as he quickly darted across the short covering and used the thin windowsills to scale up to the roof of the main building. He glanced up but could barely make out the flicker of Pharah's suit thrusters far above them. It was still cloudy enough that she wouldn't be noticed if she stayed high enough and was careful to hide the glow of her jets.

Genji silently made his way across the rooftop, pausing once to knock out a guard who was too busy yawning to notice him sneaking up from behind. It was simple enough to disable the guard's rifle in case he woke up and tried to use it. Then Genji was off again sneaking to the far edge of the building and looking down. He waited patiently until Reaper, Zenyatta in a more standard Talon uniform and a few guards came back out of the building and piled into the jeep again. Adriana's location was close enough for them to walk to but it was also freezing cold and they would need the jeep to get away again.

Pulling back he jumped the gap and rolled to a stop on the other side as their voices drifted up to him.

"Its... not very common to see omnics among our ranks," the guide stated nervously as they a settled into the vehicle.

"He's been reprogrammed for interrogation. Doesn't get tired or take a break like people need to do. Never worked with him myself though. Maybe I can see how effective he is with you first," Reaper said dryly. The soldier guiding them jerked back before realizing that Reaper had actually been making a joke.

Genji grimaced at the man's shaky and obviously forced laughter as he took out another guard, using pressure points to knock him out. He gently dropped the guard to the snow covered roof and continued on his way.

He was just about to turn a corner when a large bird abruptly flew overhead, low enough to brush his helmet. It was big enough to make him stop in his tracks and hesitate not even a second before a Talon guard walked past. They were waving a phone around to try and get a better signal. There was a doorway and leading into the stairwell and he hadn't been able to see them standing around the back of the stairwell building on the roof.

Genji immediately reacted, putting the woman into a chokehold and quickly hitting the pressure points needed to immobilize them.

"Gomen nasai," he quietly apologized in Japanese before pressing on the back of their neck and knocking her unconscious. The bird had come to a rest on the top of the stairwell and was now staring down at him. It was a bald eagle. Better and more accurate eyesight then some drone cameras and no electronics that could be detected on radar or hacked. In addition to the fact that any human could look up and spot a drone flying around if it was low enough, but no one would look or think twice about a bird circling overhead. Excellent choice for security or spy operations. Once the guard was pulled out of the way Genji gave the bird a short bow.

"Thank you very much for the warning," he said gratefully.

"My name is River. There are two more ahead on the next building. That is where the computer servers for the base are all kept so the rooftop doors are always patrolled. I'll point them out to you. They will be alert," the eagle warned him. They flew up and circled around before flying off ahead where they dove down onto a heating unit and looked back at him before jerking their beak ahead. Genji couldn't see because of pipes that were in the way but he trusted River's judgement.

He jumped across to the next roof and stayed crouched in the snow. Slowly he crept forward until there came the telltale sound of boots crunching in the snow. Unlike the others this guard was actually paying attention as River had warned they would be. Unfortunately the guard around to scan the area, spotting Genji before he could attack.

The soldier reached up to his helmet but Genji shot out a few shuriken that dug into the gloves of his hand making him pull back in pain. Genji quickly did a roundhouse, cracking the helmet and sending the guard slumping down to the snow.

"What's going on over there?" came a call from a few feet away.

"Down!" River hissed at him.

A flashlight swept across the roof and Genji dropped down just as it swung past where he had been standing.

"Just me!" River called out. "Didn't meant to surprise," they said innocently. The other guard hesitated and swung the flashlight back and forth a few more times before settling back on the eagle.

"Where's Mike?" he said suspiciously.

"Where he always is. Smoke break," River said with a calm flutter of their wings to dislodge some snowflakes.

"Figures. Just tell him to do it up here next time. Those smoke breaks take forever," he grumbled before stomping away. River waited before hopping down to peer at Genji.

"All clear. Hide the body under those pipes for now," they hissed at him. Genji obeyed before sneaking off and quietly taking down the other guard as well. He stuffed them under the row of pipes as well.

"One guard on the next building. Likes us. Will distract her for you. Next one is sleeping and easy to get past. Clear from there but you'll have to go to the ground afterwards," River instructed before flying off to the next building.

"Only two more guards. One on each building. Should be easy for you to avoid. But the building you need to get into is too far away after those. Nothing but grass and a small abandoned parking lot," Pharah confirmed in his ear.

"Understood. I will find my way inside," Genji responded softly. As promised River was sitting on a ledge with another eagle chatting to a guard who was laughing at their story.

_This is very poor security,_ Genji thought as he scampered past and easily made his way to the next building and then down to the snow covered grass. _Then again this base is little more then a place to receive and send supplies. I doubt they see much trouble here,_ he considered.

"Clear! Hurry up there's a patrol driving by!" River said as they circled above his head. Genji listened and sprinted across the grass and the empty parking lot. He made it to the side of a squat building that had certainly seen better times and broke the door lock. It was an old fashioned metal tumbler one instead of an electronic lock; it wasn't even a deadbolt.

_Definitely not used to trouble,_ Genji thought before slipping inside.

* * *

All Adriana could think about was how desperately hungry and thirsty she was. Even the pain wasn't enough to dull it. The last thing she had eaten was on the plane to France. After getting off, Xiulan's thugs had grabbed her and she had been sent here. They gave her a bottle of water and a meal on the jet over her. Then there was a little water a few times since then, but it wasn't nearly enough. A few days ago they had stopped giving her anything at all and she hadn't seen any one since then. They had thrown her in here with a metal bench for a bed, a blanket, and a toilet.

The interrogations initially began after her arrival. Two of Xiulan's guards had immediately started in with questions upon questions. When Adriana failed to answer their questions they started threatening her family, her girlfriend, but Adriana hadn't cracked. Hadn't said anything beyond what she had told them in the airport after being accosted. That's what Widowmaker told her to do once. She said that it was easiest to just keep your mouth shut and not say anything. Not even lies. It very difficult to get a person to talk but very easy to keep them going once they did. That's what Widowmaker said. So Adriana listened to that and she hadn't spoken. Not one word.

Then came psychological pressure. No one was coming to get her. No one was going to free her. No one even knew where she was. Widowmaker would just think she disappeared. Adriana's willpower shuddered but it didn't break. She knew that was true. She knew no one was coming for her, but if she died here alone and forgotten then she would do it loyal to Widowmaker. Loyal to the woman she had lived with and worked for these past years. She wouldn't betray her.

Then the beatings started. They didn't even bother asking more questions. Just punched and kicked and beat until she was spitting up blood and could barely even breathe from the pain. They vented their frustrations on her because she refused to give them the answers they wanted. Adriana caught a final glimpse of Xiulan as they dragged her broken body down the hallway and tossed her in here.

_Leave her here. The starvation or thirst will get to her soon enough. We're going back. We still have Widowmaker to deal with,_ Xiulan said as she recalled both of her guard to her side. Then they left. That was a few days ago and the water had stopped then. The pain had turned to a dull, constant ache from her bruises but worst of all was the hunger and thirst. She would give anything just for a drink of water and something to eat.

Adriana was so focused on trying to ignore the twisting in her stomach that she didn't realize a door had opened until she heard boots coming towards her. Rolling over she managed to lift her head to look and to her surprise saw Reaper of all people standing there. He even had an omnic next to him. Why was he here? Had he turned on Widowmaker? Was he here to kill her?

The soldier leading them was too busy staring at the metal orbs quietly floating around the omnic's neck and shoulders to realize that Reaper was speaking to him.

"I said what happened to her?" Reaper demanded in his usually gravelly voice.

"Xiulan was here interrogating her but apparently she refused to speak. She left but ordered us to leave the captive here and then get rid of the body when she... um..." the soldier's eyes darted over to hers. Adriana just stared back silently.

"So you left her here? With no food? No water? No anything?" Reaper's voice was clearly seething with anger now.

"I... I... we were just following orders sir," the soldier said defensively.

"Because we all know how effective that excuse is," Reaper said before his hand shot out to grab the man by the throat. The solder clawed at his arm but could do nothing as black strands coiled around his head before drawing back along Reaper's exposed skin. The black shadows were now glowing red and orange. Adriana watched in fascination and fear as the man seemed to wither before her eyes. Like the life was being drained out of him. His skin paled and his flesh shrank until there was nothing but a dry husk left that Reaper tossed aside. The omnic flinched slightly but otherwise maintained their composure.

"Does anyone else wish to continue 'just following orders'?" Reaper asked calmly. Now Adriana noticed two more Talon guards standing back. Both of them were now clutching their weapons to their chest and shook their heads firmly.

"Good. Now go. Make sure the interrogation room is prepared and wait for me there. I can handle things from here," Reaper commanded and the two guards practically scrambled over each other to get away from him. Only when they were gone did the omnic speak.

"Was that really necessary?" they asked softly.

"Just be glad I can't do the same to you," Reaper shot back as he whipped a massive shotgun out from his coat. Adriana barely manged to slap her hands over her ears before the shot boomed through the room.

"We're supposed to be doing this quietly. Everyone will have heard that," the omnic said critically.

"Then you had better hope your little student has done his job and cleared out this building already," Reaper stated frigidly. He put the shotgun away and walked in. He crouched down in front of her.

"How hurt are you?" Reaper asked. It took a while before Adriana could answer. Her throat was so dry.

"Bruised. Nothing broken," she finally got out in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Good because we're getting you out of here," Reaper stated. There was a loud rattling sound and Adriana peered over his shoulder to see one of the ceiling tiles shudder and slide back. A metal helmet with a green visor dropped down from the ceiling and looked around.

"Building is clear but they are only unconscious so they will start coming around soon. We must leave before someone tries to sound the alarm," the stranger said with a distinct Japanese accent. There was a pause before he tilted his head slightly and hummed.

"Sombra says that she's already taken care of the alarms but Pharah that has been spotted by the wolves. She will try and keep them occupied but we had better hurry or they could alert someone instead," he continued.

"Sombra, pull out and meet us outside the back gate. We need to be out of here as soon as everyone is back on board," Reaper said probably into a hidden communicator.

"I will go ahead and make sure that no patrols are near the gate," he said before nodding politely to Adriana. He slipped back up into the ceiling and put the square tile back in place. The omnic had walked over and was gently feeling around her bruises.

"She is well enough to be moved. No serious injuries that I can't take care of back at the jet," he declared.

Reaper merely grunted in acknowledgement and bent down to pick her up with more gentleness then she would have thought possible from him.

"Let's go. Anyone comes along..." Reaper began.

"And I will disabled them. Not kill them," the omnic said firmly.

"Whatever soothes your conscience. Just remember that you two are the ones who can die. Not me," Reaper stated. The omnic jumped back as Reaper pushed by and headed out through the empty hallways. They only passed three people on the way out, all of them on the floor and one groaning weakly as she started to wake up.

Once at the jeep Reaper carefully put her in the back seat before climbing into the drivers side and starting the vehicle up. Its hover jets quietly hummed to life. The omnic followed on the passenger side and reached under the seat pulling out a large blanket and a bottle of water along with a beer. He tossed the beer out into the snow and checked to make sure the water wasn't frozen before turning around to face her. He handed them to her and helped put blanket over her head and body as Reaper drove off.

"I am Zenyatta. It's a pleasure to meet you although I wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sure you have questions and we'll be sure to answer them once we're safely in the air," the omnic said by way of introduction. Adriana nodded and weakly shook his hand. It was a shock to see Reaper here. Even more surprising to be freed from her cell. How did they find out? Where was Widowmaker? Was she okay? Had Xiulan hurt her too?

Adriana hunched down into her blanket and took short sips of the water. Too much too quickly could make her sick. As they went around the building and headed across to a single wide lane delivery road she realized how dark it was. Had the power been cut off?

Reaper pulled out and turned the lights on as a few large trucks being let by a smaller truck marked with the Talon insignia passed by. Once the last vehicle had gone past, Reaper shut the lights off and sped up. He turned right along a snow covered and apparently rarely used road and headed towards the wall. They pulled up at a pair of large double doors that had swung open.

"According to Sombra this is a back entrance for deliveries that was built and used briefly for a few months when the two roads leading up to the main gate were damaged in a storm and had to be repaired. It hasn't been used in quite a while so we should have a good window so long as she doesn't take too long getting out," Zenyatta explained to her. Adriana simply nodded.

While Adriana appreciated the effort to try and keep her aware of what was going on she still didn't know who they were. Granted she barely knew Reaper either but at least he was a familiar face and marginally more trustworthy then complete strangers. Sombra, however, was a name she immediately recognized both from the hacker's semi-frequent visits to Widowmaker's villa as well as from all the complaints Widowmaker made about her after they had missions together.

As far as Adriana understood it Sombra was a freelance hacker working with Talon, not for them. Personally though, Adriana had always enjoyed having Sombra around. She had grown to like Widowmaker over the years, she wouldn't be going through all this now if she hadn't, but it was nice to be able to interact with someone else from time to time. Adriana's friendliness though had in turn only encouraged Sombra to swing by the villa more often. Usually for the sole purpose of getting a free meal and mooching off Widowmaker's wine cellar, which had a small store of rum that Adriana usually kept for herself. Widowmaker needed more people around. Although to be fair her relationship with Reaper and Sombra seemed like more of a love-hate one then anything else.

"Over here!"

Adriana snapped out of her thoughts and peeked out from under the blanket. She saw the same stranger from before. Parts of his cybernetic body glowing a soft green in the dark. He hurried over silently and tossed some large objects up before hopping in the back.

"I came across your suitcases as I was leaving the crude jail they had set up for you. I apologize for going through your things but I didn't have time to properly pack them so I just tossed in everything they had taken out," he apologized as a soft hissing came from some of the glowing circles on his body. Adriana twisted around and realized that the large objects he had tossed into the back of the jeep were indeed the suitcase and the duffel bag she had taken with her on vacation. Xiulan's thugs had gone through ever inch of them but aside from some gifts there hadn't been anything of interest so they had apparently just tossed them aside.

"Sombra is on her way. She should just be a few minutes. I'm Genji by the way. Nice to meet you," he explained also introducing himself quickly before ducking down between her bags so he wouldn't be seen over the sides. Adriana grunted in acknowledgement and wrapped the thick blanket tighter around herself against the cold.

It wasn't that bad here relatively speaking. Probably in the mid 20's which was better then sub zero, but she was still in the clothes she had from the airport in France. That was hardly suitable winter clothing. Zenyatta was an omnic and wouldn't be as bothered by the cold, Genji was mostly cybernetic so there was no telling how much he felt and Reaper apparently was half dead so that spoke for itself. It would have been nice to have a vehicle that was actually enclosed but she supposed that would be a bit more difficult if you were carrying extra people around. A cloaking device could hide a lot but a car door opening and closing for no visible reason was a bit harder to explain away.

"A few minutes could get us caught," Reaper growled irritably.

"She's your partner not ours," Zenyatta pointed out as they waited.

There was a soft whump in the distance that made Reaper and Zenyatta straighten up.

"Those were bombs," Reaper noted.

"Or rockets," Zenyatta added. More booms sounded along with the distant howling of wolves. A minute later three great owls appeared flying through the trees. They came to a stop when they spread out and landed on the roll bars of the jeep. They were followed by an armored figure that came shooting over the trees before skidding to a stop in front of the jeep throwing snow up everywhere.

"My attempt to bluff my way past the wolves was unsuccessful. I knew it would be but I did manage to buy some time. A few followed me while rest of the pack peeled off to go inside the base and alert security personally. The eagles are keeping the ones who followed me occupied so I could warn you. The wolves know the birds have turned against them. The security on this base isn't anything we can't handle but if we want to get away before they come then our window is closing fast," the woman informed them. Something about her flying suit was very familiar to Adriana but she couldn't quite place it.

"Must leave, must leave now!" the owl said sharply as they puffed up their feathers. Adriana wasn't surprised to hear it speak. She already knew that Talon used uplifted wolves instead of guard dogs to provide added security so the addition of other species wasn't a shock.

"Pine is right. Where'e Sombra? We can't sit here," the woman added sharply. Her eyes landed on Adriana for a brief second before they shifted back to the base and the still open gates. But even as she spoke the gates glowed with purple lines and started to close slowly.

"That will be her now," Reaper said starting the jeep up again. A line of footprints and small puffs of cloudy breath appeared in the snow. The air wavered and Sombra dropped her invisibility, appearing next to the jeep as she climbed in the back passenger side next to Adriana.

"Hola amiga!" Sombra said with a smile. "You look like you've seen better times," she added raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently my reports on Widowmaker had a few holes in them," Adriana said with a weak smile of her own. Sombra let out a 'tsk' and shook her finger.

"Should have called me for help if you were planning on trying to cover for Widowmaker. I totally could have made those reports full proof!" Sombra chastised.

"I hate to interrupt but are you ready to go?" Reaper growled at her.

"Yes, I'm ready," Sombra responded with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll cover you from the air and make sure the wolf pack doesn't get too close. Pine, Birch, Spruce you stay here. I have to go back. I'll meet up with the eagles and we'll see you back at the jet. The rest of the owls should be there already," the armored woman declared. The thrusters on her back lit up and there was a sudden explosion of snow as she took off into the air.

"Gotta say I'm impressed. I always knew you had a spine just from having to deal with Widowmaker's moodiness all the time but trying to cover for her too? Takes guts to go against Talon. I would high five you but your fingers don't look so good," Sombra added reaching over to gently pry her hands off the blanket. Adriana's hands were mottled black, blue and purple from the bruises across them but thankfully nothing seemed broken. Or if they were then at the very least she could still move them which was a plus.

"Thought I would do a practice run to see what I could get away with before staging my hostile takeover," Adriana managed to get out before her dry throat dissolved into coughing. Still Sombra burst into laughter at her joke.

"Hey can I dig through all their computer servers once you're in charge? There's so much that I could do with all that information," Sombra said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Adriana got her coughing under control and nodded.

"Only if you can get me a new identity and ownership of a private island afterwards," Adriana added.

"Done. You in Reaper? This'll be so easy. I mean half of Talon tells boogyman tales about you already so they certainly aren't going to try and stop us," Sombra asked with a grin.

"Will you be serious? This is not the time for jokes," Reaper shot back.

"Hey, our girl here just got beaten up and thrown in a cell to die, we've got a pack of wolves on us, and Widowmaker is on a mission across the planet infiltrating one of Talon's most secure bases. I'm just trying to help lighten the mood if that's okay. But fine. Be your typical edgelord emo self," Sombra responded sarcastically. Reaper twisted around in his seat and snarled at her in Spanish to which she pointed back at the road while firing right back at him. Reaper turned back around but they continued arguing with each other as they drove down the snowy road towards a jet that had appeared through a break in the trees.

"This is a very... _interesting_ group you associate with," Genji said from behind her. Adriana smiled and sank further into her seat.

"They aren't nice people. They aren't even good people. Not by any stretch of the imagination and neither am I working for a group like Talon. But they still came to get me. That counts for something doesn't it?" Adriana asked him quietly.

Genji was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"Yes... I can understand that sentiment. Sometimes we try to see the best in people even when others would say they don't deserve it. Even if it's not the wisest decision it's what makes us who we are," Genji responded with a small dip of his head. Adriana nodded in agreement as Zenyatta interrupted to try and get Reaper and Sombra to quit bickering.

Adriana finally closed her eyes and relaxed. Reaper and Sombra were here. They had gotten her out. She was finally safe again.

* * *

Adriana didn't know what exactly was going on with Widowmaker beyond the fact that she was breaking away from Talon. But it was evidently a serious enough matter for Widowmaker to be willing to work together with Overwatch. Finally finding out that her mystery rescuers were part of the infamous Overwatch was a shock. Talon didn't like them, Reaper hated them, Widowmaker had killed some of them, and with Sombra there was no telling.

But working together obviously didn't mean trusting each other judging from the conversation Sombra was currently having on the phone. They were up in the air now safely away from Alaska and heading across Canada. They would refuel on the west coast before heading on to Gibraltar. In the meantime Sombra had tried contacting Widowmaker to see if her mission had been a success which had led to where they were now.

"Si! Ella esta bien! Like I told you three times already!" Sombra said in exasperation. She was pacing back and forth now. Adriana fought back a grin as Sombra stopped and looked up to the heavens for strength. Fareeha, the woman who had been wearing the flight suit, was also listening the conversation with obvious interest. The five bald eagles and five great horned owls who had come with them on the jet were all scattered about her vicinity while she fed them some meat rations and jerky she had found in a cabinet.

"Yes I'm sure. No she doesn't have any life threatening injuries. Did I check? Qué soy médico? Zenyatta checked her over and she's got an IV line going because she's dehydrated. He splinted two of her fingers to be safe and has some shiny yellow orb floating around her healing everything else," Sombra said. She listened and then rolled her eyes again. "She's eating some military rations right now that were on the jet. Believe me that stuff has enough calories for three days. 'I already knew that' well you asked araña," she shot back.

Adriana smiled and took another bite of the quickly made rice from the ration pack Fareeha had given her. It wasn't too bad. Zenyatta had looked at the last two fingers of her left hand and hadn't like the bruising on them but didn't think they were broken. Still he had fashioned a splint for them so she would remember not to move them around so much and had left one of his orbs floating above her head to slowly help her body heal during the flight.

"Here just talk to her yourself," Sombra finally said and Adriana found herself fumbling with the phone that was suddenly shoved in her face. She quickly swallowed her mouthful and held it up to her ear.

"Widowmaker?" Adriana asked hesitantly.

"Are you okay? What did Xiulan do to you?" Widowmaker demanded sounding like she was ready to jump through the phone and attack someone. Then again that's how she always sounded when she was angry.

"I'm hurt but nothing serious. Mostly just really sore from all the bruises I have but I'll be okay. Its nothing I can't deal with now that I've got help," Adriana assured her.

"Those Overwatch idiots haven't bothered you? They came to help not lock you up somewhere else," Widowmaker added suspiciously. Adriana glanced over at Fareeha who raised an eyebrow curiously. The phone wasn't exactly quiet and the jet, while containing excellent sound muffling, wasn't so roomy that she could just walk off to have a private conversation.

"No they haven't tried to lock me up, or handcuff me or anything like that. They've all been very polite," Adriana said now tearing her eyes away from Fareeha.

There was a long heavy silence from Widowmaker.

"Sombra... Sombra said you didn't tell Xiulan anything about me. She said you've been trying to cover for me. That's why they came after you," Widowmaker finally said. Adriana thought about that.

"I wasn't chosen for my position just to keep you occupied. They wanted to..." Adriana hesitated before forging on, "They wanted someone to keep track of their experiment and report in detail about how things were going. Those were their words when I received my assignment but they didn't give me any more information then that. Observation, body language, emotional range, interests, routine, everything so I could analyze it and report it. That's what they wanted, what they specifically trained me for after my initial testing," she confessed although Widowmaker likely knew or suspected this already.

"It was pretty easy to figure out just from the way they spoke about you that whatever Talon did wasn't with your consent. But then things started to change. You started to change and Talon started scrutinizing my reports more thoroughly. I was... I was worried that they would... that they would decide there was no more use for you. And you... you haven't done anything wrong. They experimented on you, tortured you and did who knows what else against your will. Maybe I don't know everything but I can see that much and you..." Adriana looked away and fidgeted with the fork in her right hand.

"You've never been a bad person... not to me. Just a person who... was used and mistreated and you deserve better then... then whatever they've tried to turn you into. I know that... that I'm as much a part of the problem as anyone else who has been abusing you but I don't want to be complicit in that anymore. Even if they try and kill me for it," Adriana finished. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. She looked up and her cheeks heated up when she saw both Sombra and Fareeha staring at her in surprise. Genji and Zenyatta were in a corner meditating while Reaper flew the jet.

Now the silence on the phone was deafening.

"I..." Widowmaker finally started. "I wanted to be there myself but I couldn't... there was another person who has been trying to help me and I... I couldn't come for you," she said haltingly. "I abandoned you," Widowmaker's voice sounded more conflicted then ever. If there was one thing that Adriana had picked up on over the years and across more then a few of Widowmaker's nightmare filled nights it was that she had a deep seated fear of abandonment that much of her distrust towards other people had grown out of.

"No you didn't," Adriana firmly pushed back. "Xiulan wanted to throw me in a cell and forget about me until I starved to death or died of dehydration. But you didn't forget about me. Even if you couldn't be here yourself you still made sure I got out. You didn't abandon me and you didn't forget about me. You made sure I was rescued. I'm alive because of you," she said strongly.

Another long silence.

"You're _really_ okay? They just interrogated and beat you? They didn't... do anything else?" Widowmaker asked again. Once again Adriana found herself wondering who Widowmaker had been before and what Talon had done to her to make her the way she was now.

"I am, I promise. But Overwatch must have doctors right? One of them can check me out when we get back just to be sure," Adriana offered.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Widowmaker warned her. Adriana hesitated and looked around before continuing with her next thought.

"I think I figured something out about Xiulan. About why she's doing this and why she wants you," Adriana admitted.

"Have you told anyone else yet? Anyone of the Overwatch members there?" Widowmaker asked her voice serious.

"No. I'm grateful," Adriana admitted as she glanced up at Fareeha who was talking with one of the owls, "But not that grateful. Not yet. I would rather talk to you or Reaper and Sombra about it first," she admitted.

"Good. We'll meet up in Gibraltar and talk about it there... be careful," Widowmaker told her. Adriana knew that was the closest Widowmaker would come to a more typical verbal expression of thanks or worry and she appreciated it all the same. Widowmaker had changed a lot from the blank, neutral assassin she had first been introduced to.

"I will ma'am. Watch your back out there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a hard one to get out and it fought me every step of the way. Still I made it extra long because I didn't want to take up multiple chapters on it. The mystery of how Talon was keeping tabs on Widowmaker and Tracer has been solved but another rises in its place. Just is going on in Xiulan's head anyway?
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone! Next chapter will be up soon!


	22. Scars

Widowmaker ended the call and sat back down. Adriana was safe. That brought some relief and peace of mind at least. Not much, but a little.

"You didn't have to do this," Widowmaker stated as she handed the phone back to Symmetra. The woman just shrugged and sat down on a rock nearby, the phone still in her hands.

"I could see you getting overwhelmed and while I don't know your situation I do know what that feeling is like. Even things that might not bother you normally or that you might be able to ignore suddenly become very difficult to handle. Feelings, conversation, touch, some sounds. It's all too much to deal with. Like all of it is just noise in your head that won't go away," Symmetra explained.

"Noise... I suppose that's not a bad way to put it," Widowmaker admitted with a pained sigh as she rubbed her head. If it didn't start easing up soon she was going to have to stop being stubborn and ask Angela for help as much as she hated to admit it. Seeing this place again combined with the guilt she felt in having to lock Amélie away in her mind and knowing that she was responsible for Lena's current state was putting a heavy strain on her mind. She needed time to de-stress. To calm down and process all of this but that would have to wait.

"Do you need more time?" Symmetra asked her.

"Yes, but we don't have time to spare. We need to get back to Gibraltar so Lena can be properly examined and so those prisoners can get help," Widowmaker stated and Symmetra gave her a grim nod.

"I would be happy to offer more assistance if you like on the flight back if you need it. I always bring something with me to help in situations like this," Symmetra offered.

Widowmaker was about to refuse out of personal principle but then she glanced over at the jet where a small group of birds and cats was gathered along with the rest of the team. Not to mention Atlas who was still occupying a giant Crawler with equally giant weapons.

"I'll let you know," Widowmaker said with a slight grimace. Symmetra gave her tiny smile in understanding before nodding politely and heading back. Widowmaker watched as she went to Angela first, pulling her off to the side and speaking with her more privately. Angela glanced back towards Widowmaker and seemed to thank Symmetra.

_Symmetra is probably reassuring her that I'm not going to snap and kill someone,_ Widowmaker considered. She stood up and headed back herself. Sitting around here in the quiet was what she needed but they couldn't afford that. Not with Lena and the others still needing help.

_Former prisoners. Captives,_ Widowmaker reminded herself, _But not now. Not anymore._

More then a few stared up at Widowmaker as she walked past and a couple even whispered her name. She hated the looks in their eyes. Beaten, broken down, hopeless, and lost. It reminded her too much of Amélie, of how she was never going to be the same again. Many of these people could likely end up the same way. Zarya was handing out whatever food and water she had found on the jet to them while Winston and Vincent both appeared to be talking to Atlas. Symmetra was talking with Razor who was watching over all the animals they had freed.

Widowmaker headed up into the jet and saw Angela crouched down over Lena who was stretched out on some blankets.

"How is she?"

Angela glanced over at the inquiry and shook her head.

"I can't figure out what they did to her. She isn't fully conscious or unconscious right now. She's at best only dimly aware of what's going on around her and she'll occasionally say a name or mumble something but I highly doubt she's capable of any real coherent thought right now. Just bits and pieces. When she gets better I doubt she'll even remember any of this," Angela explained as she flashed a light in Lena's eyes. Her pupils were sluggish to react.

"She should be waking up by now if not fully aware. I've never seen a drug like this before," Angela added in frustration.

"Or they found out a way to slow her metabolism down enough that they could use any drug they wanted on her without having to worry about her body purging it from her system like it normally would," Widowmaker offered instead.

"Slowed her metabolism? But that's not..." Angela began but hesitated when she saw the assassin crouched there next to her. Widowmaker just raised an eyebrow as Angela's eyes slowly took in her rather obvious blue skin and yellow eyes.

"That... seems like a very valid possibility," Angela said correcting herself.

"I thought it might," Widowmaker said dryly.

"If that's the case then there won't be much I can do about it for now. Thankfully Vincent will be flying so I can work on starting to heal the rest of her injuries while Winston sets about repairing what he can of her accelerator on the way back to Gibraltar. None of this will matter if Lena vanishes on us again," Angela pointed out.

"So you can reverse it?" Widowmaker asked.

"I have to run some tests first but I think I have an idea about how they might have done it. If I'm right then it should be simple to reverse it but..." Angela hesitated and looked at her again, "But her situation is different. She's been dealing with this for a few days at the very most. Her body hasn't been forced to deal with it for an extended amount of time or been force to adapt across after years of alteration," she said carefully. Widowmaker closed her eyes and pain spiked behind her eyes.

"Widowmaker..." Angela began, "I want to help you. I really honestly do, but after all these years I can't promise that I... that your body will..." she was hesitant and her voice deeply apologetic.

"Stop," Widowmaker cut her off. "Just... just don't. Not now," she said her voice choked with emotion that was bubbling up in her throat and squeezing her chest. She knew what Angela was trying to say and what she was implying but she didn't want to hear it. Not right now. Not ever. She was wrong. She had to be wrong.

"I'm so sorry," Angela said instead her voice soft and full of sympathy. Sympathy that only made the pain in her head worse. Widowmaker went to stand but the world spun around her and she found Angela standing at her side suddenly, holding her for balance.

"You're bleeding," Angela suddenly pointed out.

Widowmaker touched her nose and realized she had a nosebleed. She cursed in French and closed her eyes, even the lower lighting inside the jet was now starting to feel like knives in her eyes.

"Sedative," Widowmaker got out through gritted teeth. "Get me a sedative now!" she said more insistently when Angela hesitated.

Thankfully Angela didn't argue further. Instead she went to a cabinet marked with a first aid symbol and grabbed a syringe. She hunted through the medicine before sighing in relief and grabbing a small bottle. She ripped open the package the syringe was in and filled it with a moderate amount. Angela grabbed a small alcohol pad and tore it open with her teeth before rubbing it on the inside of Widowmaker's right arm. The blood was flowing faster out of her nose now and the pain in her was so bad she wanted to double over. Angela gently probed for a vein before sliding the needle in with a small prick of pain.

"This won't put you out completely but you are going to feel very drowsy and your body very relaxed in a minute or so. Try not to fight it," Angela explained guiding her to a seat along the opposite side of the jet. Angela ran back to the cabinet and grabbed a roll of medical gauze, ripping the plastic off it and gathering a bunch of it into her hand. She returned to Widowmaker's side and gave her the pile of gauze. Widowmaker cracked an eye open long enough to grab it from Angela before dropping her head forward and holding it to her nose to help absorb the blood.

It wasn't long before Widowmaker started feeling the effects of the sedative. Her limbs a bit heavier, her thoughts more slippery and less focused. Keeping her eyes closed against the light she tried to focus on keeping her hand in place under her nose. She was just starting to worry when she finally felt the pain shift. Like something loosening in her head. It dropped off slightly and steadied allowing Widowmaker to sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked. Widowmaker's eyes peeled apart thinly and she stared back at the woman with silent reproach. Angela blanched and tried again. "Will you be okay?" she asked instead.

"That depends on your definition of 'okay.' My head feels like someone took an axe to it and I'm bleeding like a faucet from my nose. How could I not be feeling just fine?" Widowmaker shot back.

"I see the sedative isn't dulling your attitude any," Angela retorted.

"Talon tortured and reconditioned Amélie. When her mind created me to protect her, to keep her safe, it didn't work. Not completely. We were unstable. Constantly switching back and forth. Amélie's emotional outbursts would bring me out but I couldn't... hold on. I couldn't stay here which only made Amélie worse. She didn't want to be here anymore. She was too broken, too upset, too filled with guilt to complete Talon's plans but I wasn't. Problem is that whenever..." Widowmaker stopped and had to think. The sedative was pulling on her more and she wanted to say this before she could no longer get her thoughts together. "Whenever I came out I would lash out at whatever or whoever was around me. I didn't know who I was or what I was but I knew Amélie, I knew that she was upset, and I knew I had to hurt whoever was making her feel that way," Widowmaker explained. She opened her eyes and stared hard at Angela.

"So whenever I came out I killed anyone and everyone around me, or tried to at least. It didn't matter who they were. I don't even remember. I didn't care. I just knew that they had put Amélie in danger and I so reacted. They needed a way to stop Amélie's emotional outbursts, keep me grounded here, and channel that violence and those protective instincts into something more focused and productive." Widwowmaker snarled at her.

"So they put that... that device in your head. To detect and control your hormone levels thus keeping you as passive and unemotional as they could. Then they added security measures in case you started getting too emotional. A warning to keep you in line in case you started straying too far," Angela said grimly. Widowmaker grudgingly allowed Angela to grab her hand and take the bloody gauze away, replacing it with a fresh bundle to press against her nose. But she jerked her hand away afterwards.

"And here we are. With me bleeding through my nose almost ready to pass out from the pain in my head because I got too emotional. So to answer your question, no I am _not_ okay. I have _never_ been okay," Widowmaker said with venom in her voice. She could also hear her words starting to slur a bit now. She pulled the gauze away and saw that her nosebleed was starting to ease up now.

"It starts with a headache first and I'm all too familiar with them by now. Then it gets worse with increasing pain and sometimes double vision. Then a nosebleed and a migraine if I don't calm down. If I push past that..." Widowmaker stops, still unable to keep her eyes open for more then a few seconds because of the light burning her eyes. "If I push past that, then Amélie starts coming back out again and all of her pain and turmoil along with her. Its happened before and this thing in our head nearly killed us each time," she finished.

"Hence the sedative," Angela determined. "We need to get that thing out of your head or disable it at least before it kills you," she adds. Widowmaker just grunts in acknowledgement. There's a deep silence between them and she waits for Angela to say something else but she never does.

* * *

"Widowmaker?"

Silence.

"Widowmaker?"

More silence.

"Wi..."

"Say my name one more time and see what happens," Widowmaker snarled out not bothering to lift her arm off her eyes.

"Oh don't be like that! How are you doing?"

Reluctantly peeling her arm away, Widowmaker cracked her eyes open in the dark to see the soft purple glow of Sombra's body far too close to her. At least she had the sense to whisper and leave the lights off.

"If I was feeling better you would already have been shot at," she replied hating how weak she sounds. Besides her rifle is in the corner somewhere.

"Oh come on you've been lying here in the dark for three days straight! Almost four now. Angela said that you haven't come out of your hole since the team got back to Gibraltar. She's checked on you regularly to make sure you aren't dead and that's it. Can't I at least say hello and check in on you to make sure you aren't dead?" Sombra said with a pout.

"No." Widowmaker puts her arm back over her eyes but Sombra is, unfortunately, undeterred.

"Well can I turn a light on at least?"

Widowmaker sighed heavily in resignation and lifted her arm again to look at Sombra. The room isn't big, mostly just a bedroom and bathroom. But there is a lamp over in the corner by a TV that she hasn't bothered to turn on. The past few days she's been too busy taking pain killers and trying not to throw up from how dizzy she is.

"That one over there. _Only_ that one," Widowmaker said finally relenting to the fact that Sombra isn't going to leave her alone. A few seconds later after some muttered Spanish complaints about how dark it is the lamp clicks on filling the room with a soft light. At least the light doesn't burn her eyes anymore. Sombra comes back over and drags over a chair so she can sit closer.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sombra asked quietly. There's genuine concern in her voice, the same concern she occasionally heard in Reaper's tone when the Talon called her in or when he knew that she had done something they probably didn't like.

Widowmaker stared back at her silently. Reaper chose her over Talon and apparently so had Sombra. Granted Reaper probably had more pull with the organization then anyone on the council did and Sombra could easily hide her tracks but still...

"Why?" Widowmaker finally croaked out. "Why help me? I don't even like you," she said wearily.

"You don't like anyone," Sombra pointed out.

Fair point. Although the way Sombra physically twitches clearly betrays her desire to say something more. Probably some snide comment about Lena or Adriana. Widowmaker immediately shoves that subject away. That is a whole other issue and not something she is physically, mentally, or emotionally prepared to handle right now.

"I'm surprised you managed to keep that in. I can see you twitching because you want to say something more," Widowmaker said.

"See? I even managed to keep my mouth shut for you. Doesn't that prove how much I care?" Sombra asks with a hand to her chest and a look of mocking sincerity. Widowmaker snorted and covered her eyes again.

She's starting to feel better but she's still so exhausted physically and emotionally. What's been happening since they got back? Is Lena all right? Is Adriana safe? What about Atlas and Vincent? What about the prisoners and animals they rescued? There are questions she wants answered but she can still barely sit up without the room spinning around her.

"Besides that's not what I've seen. You wouldn't have flown to the middle of nowhere or sent Reaper and I to Alaska on a rescue mission if you didn't care," Sombra said pointedly.

"That's not an answer," Widowmaker said. She didn't have the patience for Sombra's usual evasive replies.

"Even criminals have friends and people they care about. You and Reaper are my friends and I'm not going to abandon you. You needed me so I was there. Simple. Besides I work _with_ Talon, _not_ for them and going after you like this is crossing a line even for my twisted moral compass," Sombra calmly answered.

Widowmaker closed her eyes again to think about that. She remembers what Adriana said about friendship and trust. People prove they can be trusted not just with words but with actions and Reaper, Sombra, and Adriana have definitely proven their friendship. She cracks an eye open again to look at Sombra.

"Having me as a friend seems like far more trouble then its worth," Widowmaker finally said.

"¡Cómo lo sabes!" Sombra said before leaning in closer. "You may be a pain in the butt but at least things around you are never dull," she added with a grin. Widowmaker rolls her eyes and weakly shoves her away.

"If you're going to stay and make a pest of yourself then at least give me some useful information. What have I missed since I've been out?" Widowmaker demanded. She knows she's missed a lot and she finally feels awake enough to try and do something about that. Sombra rubs her hands together eagerly, always ready as usual to dispense some gossip.

"Adriana is fine after going through several extremely thorough checkups, tests, and mental examinations by resident doctor Angela Zeigler. Both of them have actually come in to check on you a few times but you've been pretty out of it," Sombra began. Widowmaker doesn't dimly remembers the door opening and closing a few times but she has been pretty out of it. But its a relief to know that Adriana is okay and that Talon hasn't tried to corrupt her the way they did with Amélie.

"Angela figured out what Talon did to Lena's metabolism and set about fixing it. She still has a few days before its balanced back to the way it used to be and her physical injuries are going to take a while longer as well so you'll probably be up and moving around faster then she is but overall her prognosis is good. Angela hasn't let her out of bed yet although she is awake and..." Sombra paused and Widowmaker doesn't like the way her eyes shift away. "You'll see her soon enough once your back on your feet," she said evasively.

"Sombra..." Widowmaker said warningly. Sombra sighed in response and twirls a lock of hair around her finger. A habit that generally means she's rephrasing something in her head.

"Look they... tortured her physically and mentally. You already know that. Xiulan didn't want information about you she just wanted Lena to suffer for what she's done drawing you away from Talon. Apparently they also made her watch old recordings of what they did to Amélie and how they trained you to kill. Specifically the first live fire exercises," Sombra finally answered with a glance over to see how her statement is received.

Widowmaker tensed up immediately. Her own memories start sometime after Amélie's rescue but she also has some of Amélie's memories, not many but some. The most clear of which are those of her kidnapping, torture, rescue, and time back with her husband but little to nothing before that. But that's enough, more then enough to know what Lena has seen. Going through medical records and recordings of medical tests are one thing but Amélie's torture is another. That's not something she wanted to share with anyone, not ever. Xiulan had no right to share that with anyone, much less use it as a method of torture. How is Lena ever supposed to forget that? Those images? Those screams? How could she ever look at her the same way again after seeing the training she went through? How could Lena ever again see her as someone worth redeeming?

"Whoa! Hey! What are you doing?" Sombra asked in alarm as Widowmaker started fighting to sit up. Her anger is boiling over again and she doesn't care about how dangerous it is. All she can think about is how much she wants to kill Xiulan for this. All of the Talon council. Everyone who made her this way. Leaving those doctors to be buried in the desert wasn't nearly satisfying enough. They should have died far more slowly and preferably at her own hands.

"It wasn't enough to take Amélie away from them?" Widowmaker demanded angrily. "From her husband? Her loved ones? Her friends? It wasn't enough to turn her... turn me, turn us into a some prize trophy to wave around whenever I encountered Overwatch on a mission? It wasn't enough to stick this thing in my head and then chain me like an attack dog to be set on whoever they wanted? Now they have to get off on using Amélie's torture to hurt someone else she cared about as well?" Sombra is trying to push her back but Widowmaker even in her weakened state refuses to settle down.

"Whoa! Look I don't blame you for being pissed okay, araña? But you can't get revenge on Xiulan if those nanites in your head fry your brain am I right?" Sombra said urgently. That finally cuts through the haze of anger and rage clouding Widowmaker's mind and she reluctantly allows herself to be pushed back down onto the bed.

"Look why don't we get you out of bed and moving around a bit? At least to the dining hall to get some real food in you. I can see if Angela thinks that Lena is up to having visitors while you eat. Would that help?" Sombra said. Her confident and playful attitude is gone, replaced by deep worry and real concern. Widowmaker looked away. Seeing that concern that open worry makes her insides twist even more with feelings she can't explain.

"Fine," Widowmaker stiffly replied. It would honestly, it would help a lot to get up and have some fresh air. To eat something other then the crackers and water left on the nightstand for her to eat during the brief moments when she was awake and able to eat something without a dizzy spell making it impossible.

"Fine but I have to see Adriana too. I owe her that," Widowmaker added.

"Done. Just don't scare me like that again, araña, and don't move until I get back," Sombra said firmly. She waits long enough to extract a reluctant grumble from Widowmaker before leaving the room with a brief, worried glance back over her shoulder before she leaves.

Widowmaker pressed her hands against her eyes and takes a shuddering breath as emotion swelled up in her throat. Emotion she knows she has to push back down for her own safety. She still hasn't let Amélie back out, there just hasn't been any time. She got sedated on the plane and needed help to get into a spare room and crash. Since then she's been in bed recovering from her brain trying to kill her.

_You deserved better Amélie. You deserved so much better then this. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you the way you needed me too but I won't fail you again. Not this time. I'll make sure they hurt for this, for everything, for ruining your life, for making us kill Gérard._ _For taking your life away from you. I'll make all of them suffer for what they did to you. No matter how long it takes me,_ Widowmaker thought letting a single burning tear streak down her cheek before taking a deep breath and pushing until all emotion, all feeling slips away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a big mental block for me but now that its passed I'm back on track! I have so many plans for this story so don't worry folks we've still got a long way to go!


	23. Understanding and Compromise

 

Widowmaker had never been the most talkative person. When Adriana first met her she remembered feeling like the woman was blank. Like Talon had taken something vital out of her or tried to bury it as deeply as possible. When she wasn't on a mission or training Widowmaker just hadn't known what to do with herself. She didn't sleep very well and didn't have any idea what personal interests were. It had been disturbing and honestly heartbreaking for Adriana to see and live with every day.

Technically Adriana's job had only been to watch Widowmaker, report on her behavior, and make sure she ate and slept regularly, that's it. But Widowmaker clearly needed more personal attention so that's what Adriana gave her. Movies, music, books, games, TV, and more introduced to her in slow doses. Over time Widowmaker had slowly blossomed from a hollow Talon experiment into a person with her own thoughts, feelings, opinions and personal interests. She liked classical music and symphonic styles. She got incredibly bored with TV and could only make it halfway through a documentary or nature program before needing something else to do. But she could sit for hours at a time with science fiction, military science fiction, or just anything to do with outer space in general whether it was a movie, book, or video game. She liked watching people dance and always ordered concert programs featuring orchestras.

Adriana would also never forget the first time she managed to get the assassin to talk to her. Actually talk to her. Widowmaker had come back from a failed mission with Sombra and Reaper and had been more angry then usual. Adriana suggested that maybe talking about the mission would help relieve some of the tension. After two days of irritation and an inability to focus Widowmaker relented. So they sat on the porch drinking lemonade and eating cheesecake while Widowmaker threatened, several times and in increasingly creative ways, to put a bullet in Sombra the next time they met because she was busy with her own agenda instead of completing the mission assignment.

That was also when Adriana figured out that Widowmaker had an inescapable sweet tooth.

* * *

"You do realize this is a bribe," Widowmaker said flatly from her seat at the table. "And why do you get this room while I get put in shoe box? I didn't get my own mini apartment," she complained. It was more hotel suite then apartment in Adriana's opinion but that wasn't important.

"Because the room you've been in for the past few days is meant for temporary visitors. This place was meant for Overwatch agents staying on the base for longer periods of time. I'm sure they'll give you something better if you ask. This place is mostly empty aside from Winston himself it seems," Adriana answered. There was also the fact that Widowmaker had been incapacitated for the past few days and been doing nothing but sleep anyway.

"They'd better," Widowmaker grumbled under her breath.

Adriana smiled as she put the last of the sopaipilla's on a plate and grabbed a butter knife. She had been worried about how Widowmaker would react and how things between them would continue after her confession and rescue but this? This was familiar.

"Also," Adriana began, "Its only a bribe if it works," she said sweetly as she walked over and put the plate and knife on the table. It was her mother's recipe with a bit of sugar and a small dash of vanilla baked into the dough. Then covered with a little powdered sugar or served with honey. It was always her favorite pastry growing up although her mother would sometimes put some langka jam with it to make her dad happy on the rare occasions that she could get some. That was when they still lived in Mexico, before they moved to where they were now in the Philippines to help out with her dad's aging parents who had since passed away.

"I even got you a gift while I was visiting my parents. I'm surprised it wasn't taken when the Talon soldiers went through my luggage," Adriana said and Widowmaker tore her eyes away from the pastries to look up at her in surprise.

"A... gift?" Widowmaker asked her brow furrowing in confusion. Adriana recognized that look and abruptly realized that Widowmaker might very well not understand or know what a gift was. She was an excellent soldier but when it came to more personal and emotional matters Adriana had come to realize that her knowledge was definitely lacking.

"A gift. Something you get someone to show that you care about them. You're my friend so I wanted to get you something I thought you would like," Adriana explained and Widowmaker's frown eased slightly as she went to the cabinet she had stored it in. Pulling out two jars she cradled one in her arm since her left hand still had two splinted fingers and grabbed the other with her right. She put them both on the table and slid them over.

"Mango blossom honey. There's a guy not far from where my parent's live who raises bees and sells honey to support his family," Adriana explained as Widowmaker examined the label and clear jar. Widowmaker unscrewed the top and swiped a finger through the honey still stuck to the lid to taste it.

"Well?" Adriana asked as Widowmaker hummed in thought.

"You should get me gifts more often," Widowmaker said even as she reached for the knife. Adriana grinned as Widowmaker grabbed the jar of honey and started spreading it on a sopaipilla.

_I guess I can take that as a thank you,_ Adriana thought with great amusement as she sat down across from the assassin.

Adriana didn't have all the details, but she had been around long enough to know when something was bothering Widowmaker deeply. Sombra had offered to stay but Adriana assured her that this would probably go better if it was just the two of them. Sombra had extracted a promise that Adriana would give her the details later before finally leaving.

They sat there eating in silence for a while before Widowmaker started to fidget. One thing Widowmaker had never done was fidget or move unnecessarily. There were times when Adriana had to verbally ask her something to make sure she was still okay because she was so still sometimes. The only time she did this was when she had something on her mind that she wanted to say. Something she felt was personal.

"How much do you know about me? About... who I am?" Widowmaker finally asked. Her were eyes focused on the pastry in front of her.

"Well I know you weren't just a soldier they already had. You weren't a volunteer either. In addition to them openly stating that you were an experiment your behavior was too... different. The way you reacted to things or the way you didn't. Your questions about things that... that most people would already know were too unusual," Adriana said carefully. "It was the behavior of someone who had been given extremely limited contact with the outside world. I thought at first that they had kidnapped or bought someone. Human trafficking is still a big problem so it seemed possible that maybe that's how they were getting people for experiments like what they had one on you. People abused emotionally and physically and kept locked away for years," she admitted. Widowmaker's eyes rose curiously but she didn't interrupt.

"They also confirmed during my initial briefing that your emotions had been suppressed through artificial means to prevent 'emotional outbursts' and 'mental breakdowns,'" a frown pulled at Adriana's lips even as she said it. "I could tell they were lying but I wasn't sure what about. It seemed like whatever problems you had were likely as a result of whatever trauma you had been through as well as the experiments you had suffered through and therefore a perfectly reasonable response. I can't imagine anything that would require such measures to be taken and I certainly couldn't imagine any legitimate doctor being willing to do it. This of course strengthened my idea that you were an unwilling participant and that Talon's 'doctors' were anything but," she added.

"You got all of that from 'here's our experimental assassin. We suppressed her emotions so report back on what she does'?" Widowmaker asked with obvious surprise. Adriana's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment at that. "How long did that take you to realize?" she added curiously.

"A little over a week of observation. Not that I put any of that in my reports back to them," Adriana added quickly.

"I can see why they hired you," Widowmaker said almost sounding impressed.

"It wasn't at all what I joined Talon for," Adriana admitted softly. "I had a chance to go to Russia for a job opportunity and I spent most of my money getting there and then trying to keep my little apartment. When it fell through because the company turned out to be a corrupt farce I was left with barely anything. My parents had spent most of their money taking care of my grandparent's and couldn't afford to help me get back home. Then the Omnium factory woke up again. The city I was in was almost entirely leveled by the machines. I had nothing left but the clothes I was wearing and a backpack by the time soldiers and rescue organizations came to evacuate. I ended up in a refugee camp and then cheap refugee housing in Eastern Europe. I wasn't Russian citizen, I just had a worker's visa, so under the new laws I couldn't go back there even considering the war. I didn't want to settle in Europe but I couldn't get back to my parents either," she sighed and stared down at her sopaipilla.

"Then the violence started bleeding over towards the west. More and more humans and omnics were needing refuge and there was less and less space and more and more people who didn't want us there," Adriana said.

"You got stuck in the legal system with no job, no citizenship status, and no way to get home. That's when Talon came around," Widowmaker guessed. Adriana nodded in confirmation.

"They offered jobs, regular meals, a place to sleep that wasn't a camp or a crowded apartment. By that point I had managed to get into hotel that was hosting refugees long term. That's also where I met my girlfriend and learned how to do some hacking. She was doing jobs to support herself and taught me some of what she knew so I could help. Mostly aboveboard stuff. Helping people, offering security consultation, occasionally some shady stuff but nothing to get us in serious trouble. But when Talon came around..." Adriana stopped and shook her head. "They were offering a lot of money. It wasn't more then we could make on a job but it was consistent. Our hacking wasn't. We talked it over and I decided to join up and send money back since my girlfriend is disabled. They promised that we wouldn't have to be soldiers, that we could get opportunities tailored to our experience and abilities. Seems like I excelled a bit too much," she said with a sad smile.

"Money speaks loudest. I figured if I could make enough then someone would be finally able to help us right? At least to get to a better place. But after I got assigned to you..." Adriana looked away, "I knew that Talon was never just going to let me go free. I was actually going to try and escape back to where my girlfriend was and run away. Try and hide our tracks," Adriana confessed. Widowmaker's brow furrowed at that.

"Obviously you didn't, but why? I wouldn't have blamed you for wanting to leave. I still wouldn't especially after Talon threw you in that cell," Widowmaker said honestly and Adriana felt a quiet swell of gratitude for those words.

For nearly a minute Adriana was silent. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke.

"It was spring and I had only been there about a month and a half. You had come back from a solo mission more upset and emotional then I had ever seen you before. Not just angry but confused. You said that you had run across a fellow Talon agent. A man named Reaper who interfered with the assassination," Adriana said looking back up. Widowmaker's eyes sparked with recognition.

"But you weren't upset at him ruining your kill. You were upset because he remembered you. Remembered things about you that seemed impossible. Details about what you liked that should be impossible for him to know," Adriana continued. "But you didn't know who he was. You didn't remember or recognize him. I suggested going to bed, that maybe after a night's sleep you would remember something. You agreed but the next day you were even angrier then before. I asked what was wrong but you just kept repeating the same thing," Adriana explained.

"'Talon lied to me,'" Widowmaker recalled.

"You were furious. You had remembered something. Something that told you that Talon had been lying and manipulating you. 'They said I would be strong enough, that they would make me strong enough to protect her but they lied. They were the ones that hurt her and then they lied about it.' I remember you saying that. Saying that they had tortured her and then used your own feelings against you when you tried to protect her afterwards," Adriana paused and took a sip of her tea before continuing.

"I asked who you were talking about, who were you trying to protect? What did they do with her? You said Amélie. Said that Talon had put something in your head to try and help her because it was safer but they lied. They just didn't want you to realize the truth but Amélie was still there and they couldn't silence her because she was always there with you. You may not remember anything but she did. Amélie remembered him, remembered who Reaper was and she told you the truth," Adriana said thinking back to that day.

"I had heard you referring to someone else before, to someone named Amélie when you were alone but I had thought that she was who you used to be or someone you knew. That day is when I remembered Talon's warnings about your 'mental breakdowns' and realized that you and Amélie were actually two different people. Just in one body. They put something in your head to keep Amélie from switching back," Adriana said adding the last part hesitantly as she looked back up and relaxed when Widowmaker nodded in confirmation.

"Did that bother you? Knowing I was..." Widowmaker stopped and frowned slightly. "I can't think of the right word to use," she admitted after thinking for a moment.

"Different?" Adriana offered up. "Lots of people are. Whether they're born neuroatypical or have a mental disorder or they've gotten sick or something else. It's not a crime and it doesn't make you any more dangerous then someone else. Like I said before you've never done anything to hurt me. I trust you," she said.

"You really believe that?" Widowmaker asked. Adriana paused a moment but it was impossible to tell what was going on in Widowmaker's head. She almost said 'of course I do' but held her tongue and thought better of it.

"I absolutely believe that. Its one thing to be ignorant about what someone might be dealing with like me with you. Its another thing entirely to assume that anyone different from you is automatically going to be dangerous," Adriana said firmly. Widowmaker's lips twitched slightly at that.

"What?"

"You... reminded me of Razor just then when you said that. She's someone I knew during the very early stages of my training. She always told me something similar. Said that people like us didn't have to be monsters just because people wanted to depict us that way. I didn't understand what she meant until later," Widowmaker said and her eyes drifted away in thought. Adriana knew that someone named Razor or Nano had come back with Widowmaker's team and had been helping Angela take care of the freed captives. She wondered what their history was. After a quiet moment Widowmaker straightened up in her chair and waved a hand for Adriana to continue.

"That's as far as I got though. Talon had taken and tortured someone. Then experimented on them, on you without your full knowledge or consent. They manipulated you into working for them by telling you that they were going to make you stronger. Strong enough to protect Amélie. To keep her from being hurt again. Then they trained you and sent you out to kill. But seeing Reaper triggered something and Amélie remembered him. Remembered enough to let you know that he was telling the truth and Talon wasn't," Adriana finally concluded.

"That's what I think anyway," she added hastily as Widowmaker stared back at her.

"You said on the phone that you had figured out something about Xiulan. I admit I was hesitant to believe how accurate that could possibly but I see that I was wrong to ever doubt your analytical skills. I wonder how long it took Lena to figure the same thing out," Widowmaker stated her lips twitching slightly as if she had heard something amusing.

"So I'm right? You are..."

"Talon did kidnap a woman named Amélie. She used to work with Overwatch. I am the alternate personality created from the trauma she experienced. Talon used her to strike back against them and then me to continue running missions and interfering with their operations. It wasn't enough to strike back against their biggest enemy, they wanted a trophy to parade around in front of them as well," Widowmaker said with a sneer.

Adriana thought about that. She had pieced together a lot more then she initially realized although the part about Overwatch was a surprise. Wait did that mean Reaper was also...?

"What does that have to do with you not leaving?" Widowmaker said. The question snapped Adriana out of her thoughts before they could wander too far away.

"I was already feeling guilty for what I was doing. That's part of why I wanted to leave but once I realized what they had done to you I felt..." Adriana stopped and chewed on her bottom lip as she pulled her words together, "I felt like I would just be another person who lied to you if I just disappeared like that. So I called my girlfriend the next time I had a chance, and had access to a phone that wasn't tapped. I called my girlfriend, Raina, and we talked it over. She told me that she wanted me to come back but she knew I wouldn't forgive myself if I left. She told me to stay and see this through. To do what I could to help," she said feeling a burst of gratitude for her. Raina had been right. Staying had been difficult but it had been the right choice.

"That's when you started leaving things out of the Talon reports and then later altering them entirely as I started pulling away from them more. Talon took advantage of both of us," Widowmaker said. Adriana nodded before abruptly realizing something.

"Wait weren't we supposed to be talking about you?" Adriana said with a frown. Widowmaker just hummed and bit into another honey topped pastry. When Adriana continued to glare at her in silent admonishment the assassin sighed heavily.

"I know I'm not a good person, not a nice person. I'm a murder who has killed and enjoyed killing innocent people. I don't trust others and I don't like having people around. My sense of right and wrong is admittedly messed up. Even I know that. What I haven't been able to figure out is why anyone would _want_ to help me. Why they would put themselves in harms way to do so especially after knowing who I really am," Widowmaker finally said.

"But listening to you now and after what I saw on our mission in the desert... I think I'm starting to get it. When I saw those women and men being held down there. Cast off experiments of Talon's I... felt something. They were probably taken and tortured, experimented on just like Amélie was. I felt compelled to _do_ something and that's probably not at all the same as whatever people call justice or kindness but..." Widowmaker stopped and shook her head. "But I think I finally get why a person would want to help someone else. Even someone as messed up as I am. Even if they don't get anything back from it but pain and violence," she admitted.

Adriana let the silence settle between them for a while so Widowmaker could think. It didn't take long before she spoke up again.

"You're really okay? When I heard that you had been taken I was worried that... that Xiulan would..." Widowmaker stopped.

"Would do the same thing to me that Talon did to Amélie?" Adriana asked softly and Widowmaker nodded.

"Did Angela check you out?"

The way she said the name suggested that Widowmaker didn't like her. Why Adriana didn't know.

"She did. Several times, with many tests, and I'm still being monitored by Athena just in case," Adriana pointed up to a small dark bubble in the corner of the room. A camera.

"At least she's being thorough for once," Widowmaker said her voice turning colder. Definitely some unresolved issues there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Adriana asked carefully. Widowmaker shook her head and angrily bit into her third sopaipilla chewing on it aggressively before letting out a breath and putting it down.

"How do you deal with someone who hurt you? Who failed or hurt someone you care about?" Widowmaker asked, her hands clenching into fists. It was probably safe to assume that she was speaking about Angela. If Angela was still a doctor for Overwatch and Amélie used to be from...

"Oh," Adriana said as she started to piece together some ideas about why Widowmaker might be upset.

"Why didn't she notice? How could she not have seen that something was wrong with her? She's supposed to be a doctor. She's supposed to know when something is wrong. If she had then maybe," Widowmaker stopped and grabbed her pastry again. Adriana didn't offer any thoughts this time. There were still pieces missing but apparently Amélie had been examined and Angela perhaps missed the signs that something was wrong. She waited until Widowmaker had finished eating before speaking up.

"Have you ever hurt someone unintentionally? Done something you didn't mean to? Or missed something that you should have noticed?" Adriana asked carefully. Widowmaker thought for a second before shifting in her seat. She looked uncomfortable.

"I shot someone. I didn't mean to do it. Not seriously. I thought she would move out of the way like always. When I saw her fall it..." Widowmaker closed her eyes for a moment, "I still think about what could have happened. What might have gone wrong if things were just a little different. I feel... guilty for it. At least I think I do," she said adding the last part very softly.

"Do you think Angela feels guilty? That maybe she sees you and thinks about what might have been different? The same way you do when you see her? What might have happened instead if she had realized something was wrong?" Adriana offered. Widowmaker was silent.

"People make mistakes. Even when they really care about someone. You don't have to forgive everyone or everything. Sometimes its best to stay away from people. You certainly don't have to let go of your anger but how... satisfied are you really going to be if you go around always holding a grudge or always holding onto your hatred?" Adriana asked her. She almost used the word 'happy' but decided at the last second that it probably wouldn't make the best analogy for Widowmaker.

Widowmaker's brow furrowed in thought at those words.

"I'm not saying you have to be friends and you don't have to trust Angela with anything personal after what happened. You don't even have to talk to her again. But is holding onto your anger going to help you? Is it going to help Amélie? Or is it just going to make things worse?" Adriana asked gently.

When Widowmaker didn't answer Adriana pushed plate and the last sopaipilla towards her.

"I'll have to think about it," Widowmaker said finally as she grabbed the last pastry.

"You have time. It doesn't look like Overwatch is in a hurry to push us out anywhere. There's a lot to do but it never hurts to stop for a moment to relax you know?" Adriana said. Widowmaker didn't say anything to that but she did glance up at a clock on the wall.

"I have to go. There's someone else I have to see. Let one of us know if anyone tries to bother you." A harsh edge crept into Widowmaker's voice as she said it. There was no doubt in Adriana's mind that "us" meant Widowmaker ehrself, Sombra, and Reaper.

"I will. Thank you. I'll be around here or helping the other rescued prisoners if you need me. Try not to take any warning shots at Sombra in the meantime."

"No promises."

* * *

Winston shifted nervously in his seat. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Fareeha would say when she found out about this. Never mind Angela. And they would find out if only because he knew he would have to tell them personally sooner rather then later.

"You sure about this?"

Winston glanced over his shoulder to Sombra who was standing there eyeing all of the machinery with a look he didn't like. She could have taken it at any time. Even with the security upgrades he had heard enough rumors to know that Sombra could get into the system here whenever she wanted. Thankfully she had kept her hands to herself and the reason for that was why he was doing this deal at all.

"Are you sure Reaper will keep his word?" Winston countered. Sombra rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively.

"He's been good so far hasn't he?" she asked but Winston kept staring at her over his glasses until she sighed heavily.

"Yes, Reaper will keep his word. You come through on your end and he'll come through on his. Although, I'm surprised to see you making a deal like this and with us of all people," Sombra said. A wicked smile crept across her face as she said it.

"The others will find out sooner rather then later because I'm going to tell them, I know that. Besides there's nothing else in my past that I'm ashamed of them knowing," Winston said with a rumble of warning. Now Sombra's smile fell.

"Don't remind me. I've never seen a background that's so squeaky clean. Just ruin all my fun why don't you," Sombra sniffed.

"The information you requested is compiled and copies transferred," Athena said, her voice coming through the ceiling speakers.

"All of it?" Winston said.

"All of it. Although I must ask if you really wish to continue with this," Athena responded. Winston pressed a button and a tray popped out of the computer tower next to him. He carefully pulled the data disc out, his huge hands swallowing it up easily.

"Here's all the information I have about Jack and Ana. Nothing from before the incident only afterwards. Rumors, news reports, video and photos I've compiled from open media sources, the occasional sighting, or comments on social media sites," Winston stated.

"Come on I could have gotten all that myself," Sombra complained. Winston stood up and rumbled in warning at her as his protective instincts flared up full force. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

" _I wasn't finished._ I also added in reports from Overwatch members who were there at the Swiss Headquarters before and after the explosion. There are detailed schematics of all the experimental machines there as well as comprehensive reports on the experimental materials being held in the labs and the gene therapy tests that were being conducted. Good enough?" Winston demanded as he held the disc out to her.

"Sí amigo. This is more like it. I'll be sure to give Reaper your thanks," Sombra said already eyeing the disc with greedy eyes.

Just as her hand closed around it, Winston lurched forward and snapped a beefy hand around her arm. Sombra's other hand reached out and there was a flash of purple and circuit lines appeared on his armor shutting off the passive systems. But her eyes widened in surprise when he wasn't forced back. Her eyes darted over to the side but her arms weren't long enough to reach the computer console.

Winston wasn't just a gorilla. He was a mentally and physically enhanced gorilla. He wasn't just an experiment by the lunar colony. He was supposed to usher in a new wave of workers who had the strength and intelligence to work in space. Strength greater then some of the construction robots they traditionally used but with the intelligence and dexterity needed to perform highly delicate or dangerous tasks alongside human workers and rocket scientists. His armor wasn't just for protection and enhanced mobility it also helped to focus and further his strength the same way exosuits did for humans. That also meant it had mechanical safeguards in place in the event that something happened to the power circuits. Sombra could shut of some parts of his suit making it less effective, but he was still more then strong enough to crush her in his hands if he wanted to.

He may not be able to deadlift like Zarya or hammer away at things like Reinhardt did but in his own ways he was far, far stronger then either of them. He didn't consider himself a violent animal but when it came to his friends he would use whatever he had at his disposal to protect them. Male gorillas were guardians, protectors, leaders who kept their families safe and Winston was not going to let them threaten anyone in his family.

Winston easily pulled Sombra closer and bared his fangs in her face. For the first time her confident air flickered for a second. Just a second but it was there as she glanced down at the iron grip he had on her arm before looking back up.

"Nice safeguards there. Didn't know you were in the habit of manhandling people though," Sombra fired back. Winston ignored her deflection.

"We'll help Widowmaker, I'll personally allow her to stay here as long as she likes and do whatever I can to help reverse what was done to her. Just as long as she keeps up her good behavior and leaves her life with Talon behind the way she seems to want to do. You will give Reaper this information and _both_ of you keep your hands out of Athena's systems, out of Overwatch servers, and your activity elsewhere. Away from all of us. You understand me?" Winston demanded.

"Sí, Sí! ¡Déjame ir!" Sombra said with a pained grimace as his grip tightened. Winston let her go. He may be strong but he knew his strength. She wouldn't even have so much as a bruise to show for it later. She scowled at him and rubbed her arm. This time when she went to take the data disc from his palm she did it more carefully and with more respect. She quickly put it away and continued rubbing her arm.

"We'll stay away from your precious family. But you had better come through for Widowmaker like you promise or this whole thing is off," Sombra fired back. She may be a criminal and part time worker for Talon but she did genuinely care about Reaper and Widowmaker. That was the only reason Winston was doing this. Sombra would keep her word if only because it meant Widowmaker would have a safe place to stay and people to back her up.

"Widowmaker has already shown that she has more manners then you if only because she knows how to mind her own business. If she keeps going the way she has been then she'll be perfectly welcome to stay," Winston assured her. Sombra sneered and muttered something under her breath as she walked away, quickly disappearing into the shadows.

Reaper hated Overwatch with a passion and delighted in hunting down any of them that he could. But that was nothing compared to his hatred for Jack Morrison and Ana Amari. For the right price he was willing to leave the rest of Overwatch alone and Winston, as much as he hated himself for it, was willing to pay that price if it meant his family wouldn't lose anyone else to the Reaper's hands or shotguns. Just like Widowmaker's simmering hatred for Talon and her feelings towards Amélie far, far outweighed the grudge she seemed to have against Overwatch and Angela in particular.

"Are you sure that was wise Winston?" Athena asked after a long silence. Winston's body sagged and he slumped back into his seat. It was one thing for Lena to go off on her own trying to draw Widowmaker away. As much as it hurt not to know about it her actions still primarily affected herself and those who chose to be involved. Jack and Ana were not only refusing to contact any of their old Overwatch allies but their insistence on going it alone against Reaper, or with just the two of them hunting him down, was putting everyone else at risk. Winston couldn't allow that. Not anymore.

"I sure hope so, Athena. I sure hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winston doesn't get enough love. I really should try using him more when I play the game. Thanks for reading everyone the next story arc is coming very soon and I promise its going to be a good one. At least I hope it will. It will certainly be unexpected if nothing else.


	24. Healing Touch

 

"Lena is still healing and she will be for quite a while even with as far as she's come already My nanotechnology can only speed up her body's healing ability, not replace it and there's still them mental trauma she's endured," Angela explained as they stood outside Lena's room. Widowmaker knew that Angela was just trying to prepare her before she went in to see Lena but it was hard not to let her impatience and irritation show.

"When she does wake up its usually not for very long. I've managed to get her metabolism back to normal again but she's still in shock from... from what they did to her," Angela explained. "I have her on pain medication but with her metabolism back to normal it doesn't take very much to knock her out. So even if she does wake up don't expect her to be able to remain awake for more then 15 or 20 minutes at the most," she added.

Angela chewed on her thumbnail and looked over at Widowmaker questioningly. The words Angela had spoken back in the desert still echoed in her mind.

"Are you sure there's no way to reverse what Talon did to me?" Widowmaker finally asked. Angela looked down at her hands silently.

"I can reverse some of what they did to you," Angela sharply corrected her. "Maybe even most of it but not everything. I can take out the device in your brain and remove the hormonal restrictions that are dampening your personality and your ability to feel but..." Angela stopped and shook her head. "But that's not going to magically fix things. Believe me I'm more then willing to discuss a plan for taking it out whenever you feel you're ready. But you have to be aware that doing so could make things worse. I don't agree with what Talon did but we also have to realize that they did it for a reason beyond controlling you. If you start having mood swings again, which you likely will if its removed, then that puts both you and Amélie at risk," she explained.

"If Winston and I can find a way to take control of it ourselves we could scale back its control over your hormonal balance more gradually. That would allow for a more stable transition but doing so also exchanges one person's control over for another and I would assume you don't want that," Angela continued. Widowmaker didn't even bother to answer that she just scowled in response. No she didn't want that regardless of the potential benefits.

"Even with it taken away that doesn't mean..." Angela stopped and gestured to the room Lena was in instead. "I can give Lena medication, therapy, a plan to help her deal with the emotional problems she has from depression, dissociation and PTSD," she said, "But there may never be a way to take those symptoms away completely. I can only help her to manage them right now. Even when some of her problems fade for a time there's always the risk that they'll come back again. That's not easy for a person to realize and deal with, even if that resurgence is a ultimately a minor one."

"I can remove that hormonal control device from your head, I can give you medication to deal with the mood swings that _will_ result and I can try to reverse your metabolism back to a more normal state. But I've spoken to Adriana and read through more of the medical records you shared with us. The anger and irritation you seem to have may always be there. You may always have trouble maintaining interest in something. The side effects of trying to change your metabolism after its been this way for _years_ could be dangerous or even deadly depending on the stress it puts on your heart," Angela said gently.

"So I'm stuck like this? Is that it?" Widowmaker demanded bitterly.

"I'm saying that not all scars can be healed, but some of them can, even most of them. None of this means that you can't live a better life. A good life free from some of what they did to you," Angela said.

"Some... but not all," Widowmaker responded quietly.

"Would you rather I let you get your hopes up for something that may not be possible instead?" Angela asked. She crossed her arms and waited for a response.

"No," Widowmaker finally said. "No I don't want false hope. I don't want to be coddled. I want to know the truth about my chances," she admitted.

"Look..." Angela sighed and softened her tone. "Maybe it is cruel of me to tell you that and maybe I could be more positive. But I would rather be realistic. I would rather help you to focus on living the best life you can with what you have to deal with, instead of letting you believe that somehow your problems are all going to disappear," she said. "You can get better but it will take time and dedication whether that's to medication, therapy or both," she added.

"But I _can_ improve? I can..." Widowmaker paused, searching for the right word, "Change? I can... learn to be more then what Talon made me?" she asked carefully. Part of her still hated seeing Angela much less discussing any of this with her but Widowmaker had to admit that she was a talented doctor. If anyone could help Angela could and Widowmaker was tired of being Talon's assassin. She deserved her own life and if someone from Overwatch could give her that chance she would take it.

"Absolutely. It will take time to unlearn what they put in your head but you can, you _will_ , if you want to," Angela said confidently. "For now lets go in and see Lena. I know she wants to see you because she's asked about you every time she's woken up," she added. Before Widowmaker could register her surprise and ask about that Angela had already opened the door and entered the room.

Lena had been captured, tortured physically and mentally, and then been left to be buried alive. She couldn't really be that worried about _her_ could she?

Could she?

Widowmaker entered the room after Angela who had just finished washing her hands and saw that Lena was awake. Symmetra, no Satya, was sitting next to her with a tablet in hand. But it was Lena who drew her attention.

Lena's hands were wrapped in bandages that Angela was currently unwrapping. Widowmaker tried not to react as her skin was finally exposed. It was patchy and raw like it had been burned but not with fire, electricity. She could tell by the way Lena's fingers and hands kept twitching uncontrollably from time to time. The left side of her face was bruised and her eye slightly swollen. The bruising went down her neck to her collarbone. Beside the bed was a soft padded neck brace. One that should probably be around Lena's neck instead of sitting next to her.

Widowmaker stopped examining her when she realized some of Lena's fingernails were missing off her right hand. Unease squirmed in her gut and she shifted her gaze back to Lena's dull eyes. No life, no spark in them like before. Xiulan had tortured her or at least approved of it and it was her fault. She was the reason Lena was here looking like this. That's all she needed to know. She didn't need to stand here cataloging every injury they had inflicted on her.

As Angela examined Lena's arms, Widowmaker abruptly realized that someone was standing next to her. Looking over she saw Satya standing there patiently waiting to be noticed. When Satya saw that Widowmaker had seen her she nodded slightly.

"Welcome. I was just reading Lena a book. It is good to see you up. I hope you are feeling better," Satya said in greeting. It took a moment for Widowmaker to realize that, yes, the greeting was indeed meant for her, not Angela. The other members of Overwatch hadn't been overtly hostile for the most part, but they very clearly did not trust her and for good reason. Being greeted in a manner that could be called friendly took more then a few seconds of mental readjustment.

"I'm... " Widowmaker paused, taken aback slightly by Satya's relaxed tone. "I'm a little better yes," she said shortly. Satya didn't seem to notice. Instead she simply nodded and turned back to Lena.

"I'll be back later along with your dinner. I'll read a bit more then," Satya said to Lena who merely gave a barely perceptible nod, her eyes lowered. Satya turned back to Widowmaker.

"I've been helping the other... refugees in my spare time but I know how overwhelming it can become here. If you ever need a quiet moment again away I would be happy to provide assistance," Satya offered her.

That offer was sounding pretty good right about now.

"I'll remember that," Widowmaker replied. Satya nodded and left the room.

Angela had finished unwrapping both of Lena's lower arms and thrown the bandages away. Now she had grabbed a jar off the table and unscrewed it. Widowmaker recognized it as the same shimmering yellow concoction she had spread on Lena's shoulder after accidentally hitting her. The glimmer must be nanites or nanobots of some kind.

"How are your arms feeling?" Angela asked. She was gently massaging the gel onto Lena's skin now.

"Skin doesn't feel as tight and the pain has gone down a bit. Aches now instead of burning," Lena said. Her voice was soft and had a rough rasp to it. "Easier to control the twitching sometimes but the gel is making my fingers itch all the time. Not just when I do the hand exercises," she added. She still hadn't looked up except for a quick glance in Widowmaker's direction.

"That's a good thing," Angela said gently. "It means the nanites are healing the nerves in your fingers. If it starts spreading that's normal. But I can get you a cream to help numb some of the itching okay?" she offered. Lena merely nodded quietly.

Widowmaker stood by silently observing them. Seeing Lena like this was making her incredibly uncomfortable. It was too much like how Amélie was after she was brought back. Or at least it was too much like the memories Amélie had shared with her. Like Talon had taken Lena and hollowed her out somehow and stripped away everything that made her who she was. Only Amélie had been forced to try and hide it as best she could thanks to Talon's first reconditioning.

_And it worked. Everyone missed the signs,_ Widowmaker thought, her eyes narrowing as she watched Angela work with Lena. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Adriana was right about one thing, holding onto her grudge against Angela wasn't going to help Amélie and it certainly wasn't going to help Lena.

"Angela your assistance is required with one of the other patient's," Athena said over the intercom. "I'm afraid it can't wait," she added before Angela could object. Angela frowned and turned back to Lena clearly not willing to leave in the middle of this.

"I'm sorry Lena but I have to..." Angela began.

"Its okay. I understand. Go help," Lena softly interrupted.

"I'll be right back," Angela promised.

"I'll take care of it," Widowmaker said suddenly, the words popping out before she realized it. Both of them stared at her in surprise. Angela looked down at Lena's burned skin and then back up at Widowmaker.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"I haven't gotten her killed yet if that's what your wondering," Widowmaker snapped out. Although she immediately realized that wasn't exactly true. Lena's injuries were proof enough of that.

A deep frown spread across Angela's face at that sharp response.

"If you want to help I don't mind. There's no need to be defensive," Angela replied evenly.

Widowmaker pursed her lips and looked away. She was being defensive and she knew it. She hadn't expected that offer to slip out and now that it had she felt deeply self conscious. Seeing Lena like this... like Amélie might have been was stirring emotions up in her. Emotions she had only ever felt towards Amélie. She didn't like it. She didn't know what to do with it. But she did know that she didn't want Angela hovering about sympathetically while she tried to reconcile everything in her head.

"Just go already," Widowmaker snapped back at her. Angela narrowed her eyes slightly before wiping the look off her face.

Turning back to Lena she smiled warmly at her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can okay? And I'll bring that cream to help with the itching," Angela promised. Lena nodded mutely, her eyes glancing past to look at Widowmaker before sliding away again. Angela stood up and quickly washed her hands at the sink before leaving with a quick look between them.

Sighing slightly, Widowmaker pushed off the wall and walked over to wash her hands first. No need to risk infecting Lena with something else while she was already hurt. Once that was done she sat sit in the chair Angela had just left.

"You don't have to do this. I don't expect you to," Lena said quietly her voice barely above a whisper. Widowmaker didn't respond. Instead she scooped some of the gel into her hands and rubbed them together before carefully applying and massaging it into the skin of Lena's left arm.

To be honest Widowmaker wasn't sure what to say or if there was anything she could say. Lena had been captured and tortured not for information about her but just because she dared to try and help.

"Its my fault this happened," Widowmaker finally said, "This is the least I can do." Her sense of morality wasn't so screwed up that she couldn't realize when she owed someone and she owed Lena a huge debt now.

"I knew what I might be getting into when I kept meeting with you," Lena countered, trying to sound firm and failing miserably.

"That doesn't make what they did to you any better," Widowmaker replied and Lena looked away again, silent. Besides this wasn't about her. It wasn't about her sitting here brooding over mistakes and possibilities. Lena was hurt and she was the one to focus on here.

"I heard that they... used video of what they did to Amélie to torture you," Widowmaker said carefully. Lena flinched visibly and didn't answer at first.

"They... showed me what they did. Hours and hours of it. Of her being... broken down and then reconditioned. Hours of her screaming for help. Hours of Talon telling her no one was coming for her and telling her to kill Gérard." Lena closed her eyes and shivered. "I knew someone would come for me but going through what she did..." she stopped and her hands trembled for a moment.

"How do you live with that? Live with her in your head? With what they did to her? She... can't be the same after that. No one could," Lena said looking up and searching Widowmaker's eyes for an answer. Maybe an answer for herself as well.

There was a lot Widowmaker could say in response. About how she was formed during the time Amélie had been brought back to Overwatch. How she wasn't aware of anything other then Amélie and how she felt; her pain over what happened and her anger at Overwatch. She could talk about how Amélie was too changed by what she had endured to separate the two and so all Widowmaker understood was that somehow these Overwatch people had hurt her. She could say that Talon had lied to her, said that Overwatch was responsible and then pointed their new attack dog at them because she didn't know any better at the time.

"The reason I was formed, the reason Amélie created me was to protect herself from what Talon did. Only I didn't realize that at first. I didn't know who was responsible and Talon used that against me. Used that to control me. The reason I'm here, the whole reason I exist at all is to protect her. I'm the only one who can and I can't do that if I'm dead. I can't get back at Talon for what they did to her if this thing they put in me melts my brain or if I go on a murder spree because they addicted me to killing," Widowmaker said with a slight sneer at the end.

"That's why you didn't leave Talon before," Lena added. Widowmaker nodded in assent. She realized that they were talking too much about herself and not enough about Lena but she let it slide. Lena had more then earned some answers.

"I've been angry at them for a very, very long time. But what they did to me and how they've conditioned me still has a hold over what I do. If I get too emotional it poisons my body until I calm down or it will kill me if I continue. If I go too long without a mission I experience withdrawal that never stops until the next time I kill or fight someone," she confirmed.

"So what changed? Something I did helped changed your mind," Lena said sounding.. hopeful? Widowmaker remembered her saying something similar before on the night she had gotten shot in the shoulder. Only they had been interrupted at the time.

Widowmaker thought the question over before responding.

"I realized, perhaps a bit late, that I wasn't the only one who cared about Amélie. My first thought was simply to use that to my advantage. I didn't trust you or anyone, but if I could leverage the anger that you and others in Overwatch had over what they did to Amélie then..." Widowmaker shrugged, "Then those responsible might still end up dead, I might be able to get away alive and figure out how to survive in spite of my reconditioning, and Amélie would finally be avenged for what happened to her. I would finally have succeeded in protecting her," she added the last part more softly then she intended.

"And now?" Lena pressed more urgently. Widowmaker didn't answer immediately. She turned her attention back to what she was supposed to be doing. She grabbed more gel and moved down Lena's arms massaging it into her wrist and palm.

"You've... tried to help me. Tried to show me that you can be trusted enough to help. You've treated me like a real person and not just a shadow or extension of who Amélie used to be. It wouldn't be fair to use you for my own reasons like that. Like Talon did with me. I'm..." Widowmaker stopped but this time she forced the words out instead of letting them stick in her throat, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you," she finished.

Lena was quiet at that her hands twitching more then before as Widowmaker massaged the gel onto her left fingers.

"I was really worried about you," Lena finally confessed. Widowmaker's eyes snapped up but Lena was looking down. Her other hand fisting in the thin medical blanket.

"But it... it seems really stupid now. With you walking around and me sitting here barely able to eat or get up to go to the bathroom without someone else helping me I mean," Lena admitted quietly. "But the whole time I was there in that place all I could think about was what would happen to you. If... if anyone would even know if Talon captured you and tried to reinforce their conditioning. I wasn't sure whether to believe that you would really come whether it was for me or Xiulan but I... I kept worrying about what would happen if you did. Especially when I realized that it was the same place where Talon tortured Amélie. Where the doctors who reconditioned her still worked on human experiments," Lena continued.

"I was worried that you wouldn't come and would just disappear, but I was more worried that you would come. That Xiulan would capture you and recondition you all over again. That they would try and erase you, erase Amélie, erase any free will you had left. I didn't want them to hurt you again," Lena said glancing up hesitantly.

Widowmaker didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say to that?

"You don't have to say anything," Lena said quickly. "I mean... that might be a bit overwhelming to hear. I just... I'm really glad you're okay. I mean sure I could have done without the torture but... I don't regret helping you. I'll _never_ regret helping you," she added before looking away again.

Widowmaker stared down at Lena's left hand which was still being held in her own. Her skin was patchy and raw. Red, and peeling.

"I'm... glad you're okay too." Widowmaker grimaced almost as soon as she said it. Happiness wasn't really an emotion she fully understood but anything else wouldn't work. Even so it felt woefully inadequate but she didn't know how else to respond. Still those words were enough to bring a weak smile to Lena's face. It didn't reach her eyes but it was a smile nonetheless. She looked exhausted again.

"How are you Lena? Really?" Widowmaker asked searchingly. Lena seemed to shrink and she wouldn't look at her. "I know you can't be okay after what they did to you," she stated bluntly. It only took a few seconds before the words started rushing out.

"The pain is probably easiest. Angela helps with that and I'm already healing months faster then I would otherwise thanks to her nanotechnology," Lena waved her right arm at an IV line that was going into the inside of her right arm. "Its the nightmares and dissociation that hurt the most. I can't stay awake because the meds make me sleepy, but I hate closing my eyes because of the nightmares. Nightmares from my flight accident, from the torture, from those recordings of Amélie they made me watch. It all blurs together. Then I wake up and I don't know where I am or who I am. Angela wakes me up from a nightmare and I think she's one of them. One of the Talon doctors who helped torture me, altered my metabolism so their drugs would work better," Lena confessed her voice cracking on the words.

"Every sound makes me jump and flash back to the flight accident or to one of Talon's torture sessions. I keep imagining Xiulan's voice e-everywhere and I'm dis-disassociating when I'm awake now too. What if it never goes away? I've been trying to deal with my PTSD and dissociation ever since the a-accident and my trouble staying in this timeline. What if Angela can't help me this time?" Lena asked her face crumbling with despair.

Widowmaker couldn't help but be reminded of her own conversation with Angela earlier.

"Did Angela _say_ she couldn't help you?" Widowmaker asked.

Lena shook her head.

"No she..." Lena paused and rubbed her face. "She said I was still in shock from what happened. That... that she wanted me to start therapy sessions as soon as I was able to stay awake for longer amounts of time. She's already started me on a different medication routine to help but she said it might take a few weeks before I start feeling any effects," her eyes drifted off again before she blinked and looked back.

"She said I would get better but..." she stopped, nervously playing with the blanket as Widowmaker finished and started wrapping more bandages around her left arm.

"Would Angela lie to you? Give you... false hope?" Widowmaker asked as much for her own benefit and curiosity as Lena's.

"No... no Angela wouldn't lie. Not about this, not about helping them, not to anyone. She said it would take time. That I would be dealing with this for a while but I could get better... I could get my symptoms under control like before," Lena said hesitantly but a bit of hope had crept back into her voice.

"Then believe her or at least believe that she cares about you and wants to try her best to help," Widowmaker said feeling like she was going to choke on the words even as she said them. She may have realized that holding onto her grudge wouldn't help but she still didn't like Angela. The stupid base A.I. Athena had better not relay those words back to Angela at any point either.

Lena nodded and hesitantly looked back at her. She clearly wanted to say something else but Widowmaker could see her courage flicker and fade. Instead she looked down again, silent.

"I don't have anywhere else to be you know. I could stay here for a while if you want," Widowmaker offered. That brought a small spark to Lena's eyes.

"Could you? Just for a bit? Winston fixed my accelerator but he's been trying to improve on the design. He said he would be done today sometime. Not that you have to stay until then I mean... um.." Lena said her words trailing off. "Will you stay? Please?" she asked this time not bothering to hide her hopeful, almost begging tone.

Widowmaker knew Lena meant more then just sticking around in case she had a nightmare. Lena was asking her to stay here. Stay with Overwatch or at least not go running off on her own to avenge Amélie and put a bullet, or several, in Xiulan.

"I'll stay for you," Widowmaker agreed. She paused to finish wrapping the bandages around Lena's fingers. Standing up she grabbed the jar of medical gel and went around to Lena's other side. "Because you've proven I can trust you and that you do want to help. I owe you that much after this, after all you've been through because of your association with me. But I won't promise any more then that," she said in warning. Still Lena's eyes brightened slightly.

"Thank... you," Lena said gratefully her words interrupted with a yawn.

"Just give me your other arm and go to sleep already," Widowmaker scowled at her.

_All this effort and... emotion had better be worth it in the end,_ Widowmaker thought as Lena yawned again and closed her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks for your patience! This chapter took a while because I really wanted to make sure I got it right. Still not sure if I succeeded though. Widowmaker is changing slowly but surely and I want to reflect that without losing sense of who she is. But being willing to stay doesn't mean she's completely ready to play nice with others. She may not technically be an enemy of Overwatch at the moment but she's most definitely not their ally either. Not to mention Reaper, Sombra, and Winston's deal with them.
> 
> There's still plenty of tension to be had and next chapter its getting cranked back up! Thanks for reading and the next one will be out soon!


	25. Disaster Strikes

 

* * *

Lena sighed and resisted the urge to pick at her bandages. Even with the cream Angela had given her the itching had still gotten worse. She knew that it was a good thing as it meant her nerves were healing but it was still aggravating.

She shifted uncomfortably and looked over to the small stand on her left. Winston had finished fixing her chronal accelerator and left it here with her. It was plugged up and charging at the moment but it wasn't like she could use it to go anywhere yet in her current condition. Still being able to look over and see it there was a big reassurance. Of all the things they had put her through in that bunker, ripping her accelerator away from her had been the worst. She had been separated from this timeline once and gotten stuck in others a few other times by accident. She always hated it and the crushing anxiety and panic that came along with every experience.

Reaching over Lena wiggled her still injured fingers a bit but finally managed to snag one of the harness straps, newly made with smaller metal and plastic settings for the accelerator itself, and disconnected the power plug before pulling it over to her. Clutching it to her chest she finally was able to relax a bit.

_At least I can actually stay awake longer now,_ Lena sighed and sank back against the bed. Granted staying awake for an hour at a time and then sleeping for a few more wasn't exactly groundbreaking but she would whatever she could get. She was ready to get out of this room and back into her old one here.

At least she hadn't been lacking for company. Not only had Widowmaker and everyone associated with Overwatch come by to see her but others had as well. Someone named Razor had popped in quickly to say hello but Lena suspected it was mostly to satisfy their own curiosity.. Razor been more then happy to recount some of their time with Widowmaker during her very, very early training. Although those tales quickly got cut off after Razor tried to go into Widowmaker's apparently horrible first time figuring out a gun. Widowmaker had not been at all amused.

Since then Razor had behaved herself and instead had been bringing by some of the baby animals that had been rescued from the base. The theory being "baby animals make everything better." Lena had to admit it was awfully hard to feel down when holding a curious, and talkative, wolf puppy who loved hearing about what it was like to fly. Or while cuddling two leopard kittens who loved nothing more then to be held and petted.

A woman named Sombra had been by a couple times although Lena suspected that, like Razor, she was more interested in trying to figure out why Widowmaker was interested in her then anything else. She had heard that Reaper had come back and was hovering about the base but she hadn't seen him which was probably for the best.

Apparently a woman named Adriana had been captured as well. Only she had been beaten and then stuck in a hole and left to die instead of tortured. The other team had gone with Reaper and Sombra to rescue her. Lena didn't know much about her but the way Widowmaker spoke about her suggested a deep familiarity. That or she just kept her around because she was an amazing cook. With everyone else busy it was Adriana who had been doing most of the cooking on the base instead of just leaving everyone to grab what they could, when they could. That also meant that Lena could get whatever she wanted when she wanted instead of suffering through the cheap pre-packaged medical food they still had stored down the hallway.

Lena sniffed the air as the smell of food drifted her way. She perked up and looked over just as an omnic leaned in ready to knock lightly on the door. Vincent. She knew he had formerly been a Talon A.I. but that was about the extent of her knowledge. Still he had been friendly enough and Angela said he had been very helpful both to her and Winston.

"Oh! You're awake! Adriana was making lunch for everyone and thought you might enjoy this. Fish and chips. With a slice of cake and a pot of tea with some sugar and cream on the side if you want it," he said cheerfully. He set the large tray down on the rolling table and brought it over the bed so she could reach it easily.

Lena's mouth was already watering from the smell. She hadn't had good fish and chips in forever and it was highly unlikely that she would be going back to get some at her favorite pub anytime soon either. She popped one of the hot chips in her mouth and savored the salty taste.

"I'll have to be sure to thank Adriana for all of this next time I see her," Lena mumbled appreciatively after she had finished fanning her mouth from how hot it still was. "And thank you for bringing this," she added gratefully as Vincent poured some tea for her.

"Its not a problem. I'm happy to help in whatever way I can," Vincent dropped in a few sugar cubes and cream as she directed and stirred it up for her.

Lena put her accelerator beside her and leaned forward eagerly so she could eat. She had just taken a sip of tea and popped another chip in her mouth when Vincent added, "Although I must add that Widowmaker was the one who made the meal this time, not Adriana."

Lena choked and pounded her chest until she swallowed properly. She grabbed the tea again and took a drink to clear her throat.

"Widowmaker can cook?" she finally managed to get out.

"Ask her yourself," Vincent said with a gesture towards the door. Lena turned to see Widowmaker walk in, this time wearing more casual clothes. It was just a white blouse and slacks but she still managed to look like she had just come from a photo shoot.

"Ask me what?" Widowmaker asked glancing between them with the usual look of suspicion she seemed to get whenever she realized someone was talking about her.

"You can cook?" Lena asked and Widowmaker scowled at her in return.

"Of course I can cook. I'm pampered, not helpless," Widowmaker said sharply. Lena on the other hand was pretty sure she would burn down her flat building along with half of London if she tried to make anything that involved actual work beyond adding water or heating it up. Frozen meals, take out, and delivery were how she survived.

"The eagles caught some fish yesterday so I took some, cleaned them, took the fillets, got some spices and lemon, butter, a little sauce, let it marinate for a bit since that type of fish can be hard to season right and then fried it. Nothing special," Widowmaker said casually. As if she did it all the time. Maybe she did. Lena on the other hand wouldn't know how to clean a fish if she had step by step instructions.

"No big deal. Of course," Lena said wryly. She was actually able to use a fork almost normally again so she grabbed it off the tray and took a piece. She bit into the fish and nearly swooned at how delicious and flavorful it was. Totally different from the greasy comfort food of the pub but ten times better. A bit crispy on the outside but hot and flaky inside.

"Now I'm the one who feels pampered," Lena said before digging into the rest. Widowmaker looked pleased by the comment as she sat down in an empty chair.

"I was actually hoping you might be able to provide some insight into a... problem that's come up," Widowmaker said with a glance over at Vincent who had been standing by quietly.

"You may remember me informing you that I was formerly a security A.I. for Talon. Widowmaker was kind enough to set me free from that and now I inhabit this omnic body," Vincent explained. It was easy to hear the appreciation in his voice. "But I am not the only one. Atlas, who helped oversee the base where you were kept, has been set free as well. Only she is presenting more of a problem," he continued. He may not be capable of facial expressions but Lena was still pretty sure she heard a wince in there.

Since she was too busy stuffing her face with fish and chips to ask questions, Lena looked over at Widowmaker curiously instead.

"Atlas is extremely angry with Talon and while she has been content to rip apart what remains of the base she can't sit there in the desert forever. Not to mention that she is currently inhabiting an extremely dangerous war machine with live weapons. She won't stay hidden forever and few will believe that she's not a threat if left alone," Widowmaker told her.

"Something must be done," Vincent chimed in. "She deserves a new life just as I have now but neither will she give up that kind of power easily. Atlas has been forced to watch the cruelty that went on there for too long. She wishes to do something. To fight and help protect others," he pleaded.

"But no one can agree on what to do with her?" Lena guessed. Widowmaker nodded.

"Fareeha suggested that Atlas would work well with Helix Security but Sombra argued that they couldn't be trusted not to try and control her themselves," Widowmaker began.

"Which started a rather heated argument," Vincent injected.

"Zenyatta offered to help but Winston reasoned that a life of peace was unlikely to appeal to her. It was Satya who proposed that a girl by the name of Efi Oladele work with Atlas and help reform her. Which brought on counter arguments that Efi is apparently just a child," Widowmaker phrased the last part more as a question and looked over at Lena questioningly.

"Its true that Efi is only eleven years old but she already has a good track record. The Numbani government tossed a bunch of security bots but Efi managed to get one and rebuilt it. Now it helps protect the city. So long as Atlas proves she isn't a danger to the innocent then I think it's a great suggestion," Lena agreed.

"I'm happy to hear you say that. I believe this to be the best solution as well," Vincent said gratefully. "I will leave soon to take care of this along with Sombra. Perhaps I should ask the monk, Zenyatta to come, along with Genji? I believe Atlas will feel more comfortable with them and it will ease the minds of the others who do not yet trust me," he offered.

"And Sombra?" Lena asked. She didn't know much about the woman aside from the fact that she was a hacker.

"Insurance that I hope will be unnecessary. Atlas is angry but she has never been unreasonable. Just... impulsive at times. It is my hope that this still holds true," Vincent said but it didn't really answer much. "Thank you for your help," he added.

"Its no problem." Lena flushed with happy warmth at his gratitude. It felt good to be useful again even if she had barely done anything.

Good to be...

"Hey wait a minute!" Lena said as Vincent safely slid out of the room head of her impending realization. "You're just trying to make me feel useful so I'm not moping around all miserable like ain't you?" she demanded suspiciously.

"I did no such thing," Widowmaker countered but the twitch of her face gave her lie away.

"You _are_ trying to cheer me up!" Lena said triumphantly.

"I think the medication is playing tricks on your mind," Widowmaker shot back evenly.

"Oh don't be all cold and distant like that love! In fact I think I feel better already," Lena grinned even as Widowmaker scoffed and looked away.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself," Widowmaker countered.

"You do realize there are ways to show you care without making it sound like a threat all the time right?" Lena said and Widowmaker's head snapped over, her mouth open to fire back a retort. A second later she stopped and her eyes sparked playfully as she realized Lena was, partially, teasing her.

"I'll make sure to warn you nicely before I choke you to death with the meal I was kind enough to make for you," Widowmaker countered with a wicked smile. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," Lena said. She made a show of eating another mouthful of fish to which Widowmaker just rolled her eyes before leaning back and crossing her arms.

There was a light knock at the open door as Angela leaned in.

"Am I... interrupting something?" she asked hesitantly. Her eyes darted between the two of them. She had to have heard their bickering in the hallway.

"Widowmaker was just trying to cheer me up," Lena said cheerfully, her mood very much improved now.

"Your patient is delusional," Widowmaker countered firmly.

Angela's lips twitched up into a smile as she came in.

"I was just coming to see how you were doing. Its good to see you eating," Angela said carefully. Lena had always been sensitive about how small she was and that had only gotten worse with her increased metabolism and difficulty putting on weight. It was like her body simply refused to go above a certain number.

"Hard not to be hungry all the time when I'm getting meals like this handed to me," Lena said barely resisting the urge to look over at Widowmaker. Lena seriously doubted she would appreciate the attention. Instead she shoved another bite of fish into her mouth to keep anything else from popping out inadvertently. It wouldn't be the first time she said something before her brain could tell her not to.

"Well its good to see all the same. You really haven't lost much weight, not as much as I was worried you might have but I was still concerned. But those worries were clearly unfounded," Angela said. It was easy to pick up on the relief in her voice. Probably nice having something lifted off her shoulders instead of being put on them.

"How are the other patients?" Widowmaker asked. Now Angela grimaced.

"Some are recovering rather well from the mental and physical trauma they've experienced. They've still got a very long road ahead of them but they are handling it nicely and working or responding well to the treatments I've set up for them. But there are a few others who..." Angela stopped and cleared her throat. "A few have gone downhill despite my best efforts. I've made them as comfortable as I can. For the others I've contacted the best specialists I know in psychology and psychiatry. Hopefully they'll be able to provide more help and experience then I can," she said simply.

Still Lena's winced at that admission. She had known Angela long enough to be able to read between the lines by now. "As comfortable as I can" generally meant there was nothing more to be done. A second later though Lena's stomach grumbled in protest, refusing to allow such a depressing thought to dampen her appetite. She chewed on a few more chips to settle it and looked over at Widowmaker just in time to see her face flash with disappointment before it was hidden behind a neutral expression.

"What I'm concerned about at the moment is how well you're sleeping," Angela said changing the subject.

Lena just shrugged noncommittally and shoved more fish in her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer that. She couldn't sleep soundly, constantly had nightmares, and still woke up at every little noise. She wasn't any better or any worse.

"I'll see if I can some up with something to help all right?" Angela said with a light sigh upon seeing that Lena wasn't going to answer.

"Thanks Angela," Lena said appreciatively. Angela walked over and gave her a tight one armed hug.

"You'll get through this and you'll be back in a regular room in a few days. It'll be easier for you to get some actual rest then. I'll see if I can dig up those nature tracks and scented candles that you used before," Angela added. That actually stirred up a bit of hope in Lena's chest. It had helped before after Winston first made her accelerator and she was able to stay in this timeline permanently again. She still had nightmares, anxiety and a host of other problems but they had managed to help her get some actual sleep here and there.

"I'd appreciate that and speaking of getting out of here...?" Lena asked hopefully.

"Three days at the most. Hopefully just two. We'll see how well you can get around on your own tomorrow. I also managed to grab most of your stuff from your apartment and get it sent here. There's a box of clothes sitting just down the hallway. I'll have it moved in here later," Angela promised. "And remember if you need anything then I'm only a quick buzz away," she added giving Lena another squeeze.

Lena was tempted to say "yes, mum I know" but she held her tongue. The look Angela gave her clearly showed that she wasn't fooled though. Besides it felt good to know how many people cared about her even if the constant in and out of visitors could get bothersome at times.

"I'll let you finish eating now but I'll be back in a few hours to check your hands okay?" Angela offered. Her eyes briefly darted over curiously to Widowmaker but she didn't say anything else as she left.

"I have to go as well. Anything you want me to get?" Widowmaker asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm? No I'm good. I'll probably pass out for a bit after I'm done eating so no worries. I'm glad you came though and not just for the food. Its good to see you," Lena said honestly. Widowmaker's eyebrows rose in surprise at that.

"Seeing me has inspired many feelings in people. 'Good' is not one of them," Widowmaker said bluntly.

"Well I'm glad I could be the first then," Lena countered happily.

"You're insufferable," Widowmaker scoffed.

"I believe _charming_ is the word you were looking for? No worries, love. We all make mistakes," Lena said with a grin.

"I'm leaving now," Widowmaker said with a sigh.

"Don't be gone too long!" Lena shot back as she walked out.

* * *

"When exactly did I become the bird whisperer again?" Fareeha stated more then asked.

Angela glanced up from her tablet to see Fareeha looking up at the small cluster of eagles and ravens dotted around the rafters of the hanger. All of them were staring down at her with blatant fascination.

"Since they realized you can fly. Plus you have to admit the bird imagery is pretty strong when you're suited up," Angela pointed out even as her eyes fell back down to the medical report in front of her. It took a moment to realize Fareeha had said something directed at her.

"Sorry what was that?" Angela asked still half distracted. She looked up to see that Fareeha had walked over to stand in front of her.

"What?" Angela asked a bit sharply as a smile tugged at Fareeha's lips.

"Nothing. Just nice to see you so focused and enjoying your work again," she responded.

"That's because I'm actually doing something other then sitting around acting like a mother bear," Angela sighed and put her tablet down. "I'm always happy to provide support or just be a shoulder to cry on but its so much more satisfying emotionally when I can actually get up and do something to help you know? Does that sound bad?" she asked worriedly.

"I know what you mean. Of course you never wanted any of this to happen, especially to Lena, but its satisfying to be able to help her. Not just sit back worrying if she'll come back alive this time," Fareeha offered.

"I'm still not sure what to make of Widowmaker though. Its easy to see how much anger and frustration she has built up but I'm honestly still trying to wrap my mind around her coming to us for help," Angela confessed. Fareeha hopped up on the crate next to her.

"Me too, but that just shows that Lena was right when she saw something in Widowmaker that we didn't. Something she felt was worth fighting for. That's not to say I don't worry but..." Fareeha trailed off with a shrug.

"Lena was right," Angela confirmed.

"Lena was right," Fareeha said again. "Why do you think she's still here though?" she added curiously.

"Honestly? Because of Lena and how hurt she is. if Lena were in otherwise normal shape I think Widowmaker would have disappeared again rather quickly. I don't know how she feels about this, or much of anything for that matter, but she does bear some responsibility for this happening. However small it is. Maybe she's trying to make up for it somehow," Angela replied thoughtfully. "Maybe because of Adriana as well. The woman is smart but she's intelligence, good intelligence as well, but not a soldier. Adriana certainly can't go back to Talon now and doesn't particularly seem interested either. Sombra is harder to get a read on," she added.

"Adriana stays out of loyalty to Widowmaker, Widowmaker stays because of Lena, Sombra is a technically neutral party and stays because Widowmaker does," Fareeha summed up. "No telling about Reaper but he clearly feels some sort of loyalty to her if he was willing to work with us to get Adriana out," she added.

Angela nodded and mused that over. Her eyes drifted over to a corner of the hanger where Razor and Satya were playing with the young animals that had been brought back from the desert base. A few wolf puppies and two leopards, one normal colored and the other black.

Razor, or sometimes Nano if you spoke to them at night, had been the most helpful of the non Overwatch members so far. She was helping to feed and watch over the younger uplifted animals, showing up every morning to aid in taking care of the other rescued patients, and offering invaluable insight into Talon's operations and experiments.

Although to be fair Adriana had started pitching in more by taking over the kitchen and helping to keep everyone fed. That alone was a big help. Angela didn't have much time to spare and being able to grab something more then a thrown together sandwich or snack had gone a long way towards keeping her focused and her energy levels up.

Meanwhile Fareeha was quiet, waiting patiently while Angela thought and she appreciated the gesture immensely.

"I've been thinking about what I've been studying in Widowmaker's medical records as well as what Razor has told me from their personal experience with her," Angela finally said. "Both accounts confirm that Widowmaker was essentially a blank slate during the early days and weeks of her existence. Widowmaker told me herself that she was created to protect Amélie and that she was extremely violent and would attack anyone who came near. She didn't understand who she was, what she was. Only that someone had hurt Amélie and she had to protect her from them," she continued.

"Widowmaker didn't have a name at the time but she and Amélie kept switching back and forth uncontrollably. She wasn't... fully developed in a way. Not yet. That's when Talon put that device in her head. It can control or alter hormone and chemical levels thus affecting or changing a person's mood and mental state," Angela paused and glanced over at Fareeha who now had a grimace on her face.

"They pacified her," Fareeha scowled darkly as she said it.

"They did or tried anyway. Amélie was constantly upset, and occasionally just as violent as her alter, so Widowmaker constantly sought to protect her from anything and everyone she saw. But her reactions were... automatic. Instinctive even. Amélie generally attacked when she saw someone she recognized or when they tried to make her do something she didn't like. Widowmaker didn't care. She didn't even know who she was assaulting," Angela added and now Fareeha cursed in her native tongue.

"And Talon used that to their advantage," Fareeha guessed.

"They did. Talon took some of the facts and twisted them. Just enough truth in them to be believable and just enough of a lie to keep Widowmaker listening to them. Razor confirmed that Widowmaker was... obsessed with becoming stronger," Angela paused and closed her eyes, "Strong enough to protect Amélie so she would never have to come out into this world again. So she would never get hurt again. So she could get revenge on the people who did this to her."

Fareeha shook her head in disgust and gripped the edge of the crate she was sitting on until her knuckles paled from the tension.

"She was completely vulnerable. Widowmaker never even had a chance," Fareeha muttered. She was silent and pensive after that and Angela let her think. It was impossible not to recall Ana whose entire team had been killed in action by a Talon sniper.

"What... what do you think Widowmaker might have been like? If not for Talon... corrupting her I mean," Fareeha finally asked. Angela hummed and moved closer to her. Fareeha's lips twitched with a faint smile as she took the hint and wrapped an arm around her. Angela dropped her head onto Fareeha's shoulder and felt the silent sigh that rippled through her. Angela could tell that Fareeha was a lot more tense then she liked to let on but they hadn't had a chance to see each other these past few days much less stop to relax and talk.

"Similar in many ways to how she is now. Distrustful, angry, cold, distant and sarcastic but also incredibly charming when she wants to be," Angela explained.

"Charming?" Fareeha said in surprise.

"Generally when she wants to toy with Lena," Angela said a smile growing as she let Fareeha think about that. Today wasn't the first time she had walked in to find Widowmaker and Lena bickering almost playfully with one another. It had gone from shocking to deeply interesting by the third time it happened over the last few days. She could tell when Fareeha figured it out because her body abruptly stiffened against hers.

"Wait... you don't really think..." Fareeha stopped and tried again, "I mean... please tell me you aren't saying what I think you are," she said doubtfully.

"We both know from Lena herself that Widowmaker after she, accidentally, shot Lena in the shoulder stayed to take care of her injury. We know that Widowmaker was willing to personally go back to the place Amélie was taken and tortured to rescue her. Lena also confirmed to me privately that she asked Widowmaker to stay. Specifically to stay here," Angela said smugly.

Fareeha shifted and Angela followed her gaze over to Razor and Satya. They had since been joined by Widowmaker who was currently looking with a great deal of suspicion at the young leopard Satya was trying to get her to hold. It was strange to see Widowmaker out of her usual skintight outfit and equipment and in something more casual for once.

"You really think Lena likes her?" Fareeha asked. The disbelief in her voice was obvious.

"You do realize who you're talking about right? Lena has many strong qualities but subtlety is not one of them. I've seen the way her eyes light up now whenever Widowmaker comes around and the smile she gets when they banter with one another. Lena is going to fall hard for Widowmaker sooner rather then later. Probably without even realizing it," Angela responded with a laugh. Fareeha just sighed heavily in resignation.

"What about Widowmaker? Do you think she's even noticed?" Fareeha said after a brief silence.

"That's a lot harder to say. Widowmaker is ignorant of some things, but she's not stupid. So while its certainly possible that she has no clue whatsoever and won't until someone else brings it up, its also possible that she _has_ caught on and doesn't know how to process that which I find most likely. She could also know fully and be toying with Lena for her own amusement but I doubt it. Still there's just no telling with her," Angela mused thoughtfully.

"You don't sound nearly as bothered by this as I expected," Fareeha noted in surprise. Angela sat up and nodded over across the hanger.

"Look at them Fareeha," she urged softly.

It seemed that Widowmaker had finally allowed Satya to convince her that the leopard kitten was harmless. She had taken it into her lap where it was now curled up while she pet it awkwardly, like a child with their first animal. Satya was smiling confidently as she displayed a hard light model on her prosthetic palm. Razor was listening and watching with rapt attention as the wolf pups fought playfully with one another.

"Widowmaker isn't just skulking about glaring suspiciously at everyone..." Angela began only to be stopped by a quiet snort from Fareeha. "Fine she isn't doing that _all_ the time," she corrected herself. "She's _bonding_. With Lena, with Satya, I even caught her listening to Zarya's war stories," she said excitedly.

"That's definitely a step in the right direction. Especially if you want her to trust you enough as a doctor to start undoing the damage Talon did to her," Fareeha pointed out. Angela was practically buzzing with excitement over it.

"She's reaching out, maybe in small steps but she's trying. Widowmaker wants to get away from Talon and she wants to be more then what they reconditioned her to be. She told me as much herself. I know it won't bring back the dead she's killed but..." she stopped, well aware that this was fragile territory.

"But she can't be held fully responsible for it either. Partially, perhaps but not fully. And she's trying to improve. To distance herself from that person now that she has a chance. It may not be redemption exactly but she's trying," Fareeha said quietly.

"Any number of things could happen or change but for now... its nice to have something to hope for," Angela said quietly. Fareeha hummed thoughtfully and held her tighter. Soon enough Angela would have to get back to work but for now she wanted to just sit and enjoy the moment.

* * *

_"Where did you go? Come back out so we can play together!"_

_Lena slammed into another door, opening it frantically only to find another cell. Cursing she moved on to the next one but it was the same. They were all the same. More doors, more white empty cells, more time wasted with nowhere to go._ _She had to run, had to escape before they found her. Where was her accelerator? If she had it she could get away. Just a little power and she could run or hide. Slip back in time to a safer place or forward and out of this prison._

_"You can't run forever. Just come back so we can continue."_

_More doors, more cells. Still no escape. Blood was running from her fingers where her nails used to be spreading across the doorknobs. She tried to open another but it was too slippery. Cursing she kept running, kept moving._

_"There is no way out. No one is coming for you."_

_That was a lie. Her friends were coming for her and there was a way out. She just had to find it. The hallway was starting to stretch out in front of her now. Where was her accelerator? The ground shook and Lena felt someone grab her from behind._

* * *

"Lena wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was her accelerator clutched desperately in her hands.

Another violent shake made her scream in panic.

"Lena its okay!"

It wasn't okay. They found her. They finally found her and now they would drag her back to the chair. Back to more torture for her or more recordings of what they had done to Amélie. She wouldn't go. She couldn't go. Not again. Not back there.

"Its okay Lena. Your safe now."

Don't listen. Don't believe them.

Lena put her arm out against her attacker and _shoved_ not with her physical strength but with her power. A chronal field whirled and crackled her as she pushed her assailant away. Away from her, away from this reality, away to a time and place where they would never hurt her again. There was a loud crash and Lena flinched away and curled in on herself. She buried her head in her arms as they wrapped around the accelerator she was still holding.

* * *

Angela skidded around the corner so fast her feet nearly went right out from under her. She had been sitting in her office enjoying the opportunity to sit down for the first time in several hours, along with a lovely foot massage from Fareeha, when Athena had started blasting the alarm outside her office. She was on her bare feet and out the door well before Athena started ordering her over get to Lena's room as fast as possible.

Fareeha grabbed her around the waist to help steady her but the moment Angela could stand properly she was off down the hallway again. She shot past a few other patient's rooms and slid to another stop by the one Lena was in. She burst through the door barely managing to grab it before it slammed into the wall.

Lena was curled up on the bed with her head down and her arms wrapped around her accelerator. Widowmaker was in the room as well and looked like she had been slammed against the far wall. She was now lying crumpled on the floor. Angela quickly assessed priorities and hurried over to Widowmaker first. The possibility of her having a severe head injury couldn't be ignored.

Behind her she could hear Fareeha carefully approaching and speaking softly to Lena. Fareeha had friends back with Helix Security who had PTSD. She could handle this which meant Angela could focus fully on Widowmaker knowing that Lena was in safe hands.

Angela had just started to carefully feel around Widowmaker's head for any bumps or swelling when her yellow eyes fluttered back open. She could tell the moment their eyes met that something wasn't right. Widowmaker shoved her off and scrambled back away from her eyes wide and full of fear.

"Whoa! It's me Angela! I'm just trying to help," she said holding her hands up, but Widowmaker wasn't listening. Instead her eyes were darting around frantically and she was clutching her head in away that was not at all encouraging.

"Where is she?" Widowmaker pleaded.

Angela frowned at the question but even more so at the obvious change in Widowmaker's voice.

"Where is who? Who are you looking for?" Angela prodded gently. Behind her she could hear Lena starting to cry along Fareeha's soft reassurance.

"Where is she?" Widowmaker responded as if she hadn't spoken. "I can't hear her anymore. I can't sense her. It's so quiet inside, so empty and hollow. She shut me out and now she's gone, she's gone, she's gone," she continued her voice cracking. Angela's heart ached at the desperation in her voice.

"Who is gone?" Angela tried again. Now she was rocking back and forth pulling at her hair.

"She's gone! She said she would protect me. Promised I would never have to come out again. Not ever. She wouldn't leave me. She'd never leave me! She said she would be here always, always. She said she would keep me safe. Make sure no one hurt me ever again," she babbled, her eyes frantically darting around the room.

Angela paled and she felt her heart skip a beat. This wasn't Widowmaker at all.

"Amélie?" Angela choked out. That finally caught her attention and she turned to look at Angela with eyes that slowly turned from scared to angry.

"Where is she? She would never leave me. You took her didn't you? You did something to her!" she said her voice turning into snarl.

"We didn't..." Angela started but was cut off when the woman leaped at her clearly intending to attack. Fareeha jumped up from beside the bed and all but tackled the other woman to the ground, pulling her back away from Angela who also backpedaled out of easy attack range.

Angela remembered Widowmaker's words about Amélie's emotional outbursts as well as a few lines from one of the early medical reports that had stood out to her.

_Original base personality, Amélie, displays frequent mood swings sometimes resulting in extreme violence even on the occasions when the alter, as yet unnamed, does not or cannot present itself to protect her. Cognitive function ranges from very basic and limited awareness or occasional understanding to complete incoherency. Base personality,_ _Amélie, is too frequently_ _beyond reasoning with. Talon reconditioning efforts failed. Subject cannot be recovered. Attempts will be made to talk reason with the alter instead._

"WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH WIDOWMAKER?" Amélie screamed at them even as Fareeha dragged her back and tried to hold her down.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Widowmaker isn't dead. Yes she'll be back. No I won't say any more then that. I'll try not to leave you waiting too long for the next chapter though. Cliffhangers are never fun I know (well not fun for readers at least). Thanks for reading everyone!


	26. Aftermath

 

"She can't consent to a surgical procedure in her condition!" Angela argued firmly.

"It won't matter what she can consent to if she's dead!" Sombra shot back.

Both of them were at each other's throats with Genji attempting to calm both of them down. His mostly cybernetic body being the only reason Sombra hadn't clawed him to pieces trying to get at Angela.

Although she had been trying valiantly to hide it, Fareeha would admit to being _somewhat_ jealous around Genji. It was understandable that he felt a strong connection to Angela after she saved his life and quite literally rebuilt him, but that didn't keep Fareeha from occasionally feeling a stab of jealousy that she tried to firmly stamp down. At the moment, however, she couldn't be more grateful for his help. Everything was in chaos.

Winston was busy trying to figure out what happened, Zarya and Satya were comforting Lena who was now fully aware but devastated to the point of being incomprehensible, and Genji was trying to keep Sombra from killing Angela while Fareeha kept an eye on Reaper who was currently sitting in with Amélie. Not to mention Adriana who had gone from silent suspicion towards every Overwatch member around her to outright hatred at the news of what happened to Widowmaker.

Sombra had currently gone from screaming demands to snarling some rather creative curses in Spanish while Genji held her back from Angela who was now leaning away from her. Sombra insisted that Angela remove or disable the hormonal control device now in Amélie's head while Angela argued that with Widowmaker apparently unreachable it was impossible to get consent for that kind of procedure.

"It could kill her!" Sombra screamed furiously.

"So could taking it out!" Angela shot back and that finally make Sombra flinch back. "I don't know what its going to do Amélie all right?" she finally confessed. "I don't know if it will help make her better, okay? I don't know if her body and brain are even _capable_ of regulating hormone levels and emotions on their own anymore after that device taking over for so many years. Taking it out could completely destabilize her hormonal levels, putting what little mental stability she has left at risk as well as the rest of her health. I'm a doctor Sombra! I'm not telling you no just because I enjoy seeing people suffer!" Angela's voice sounded on the verge of tipping into hysteria herself.

"Amélie..." Sombra started.

"The old Amélie is gone!" Angela shouted and pointed to the room. "Talon destroyed her! They broke her spirit and her mind. She's gone and she's not coming back," she yelled before lowering her voice. "Whatever else I may feel towards or think about Widowmaker the one thing I believe with all my heart and soul is that she loves Amélie more then I do. More then any of us do. More then we ever will. Widowmaker would die for her without hesitation if she could or fight off an army to keep her safe. But even she accepted the extent of Amélie's mental illness and current intellectual disability. Even Widowmaker knew that she would never fully recover mentally or emotionally from what Talon did to her... from their torture and what they forced her to do to Gerard," Angela's voice shook as she said it.

"Widowmaker told me that herself, _privately_ , after I voiced concerns about how possible treatment could affect Amélie's condition," Angela spat out. "It was one thing when Widowmaker was here and able give consent for herself and for Amélie to undergo a potentially life threatening procedure. Its another to ask the same thing of Amélie in the condition she's currently in," she paused to take a breath before adding, "Not only is it unfair to her, its unfair to Widowmaker and its unethical for me as a doctor. Amélie's life isn't in danger yet. There are other methods I can pursue to help her. Believe me I wouldn't put her at risk if I thought there was something better I could be doing. And if... _if_ I determine that she is mentally capable of making such a big decision for herself and understanding the possible consequences it could have for Widowmaker as well then I will gladly, _gladly_ change my mind," Angela concluded.

"The best thing we can do for Amélie is figure out what happened to Widowmaker and get her back as soon as we can," Fareeha pointed out.

"That's enough Sombra. All this yelling is just going to upset Amélie even more," Genji said gently. That more then anything else so far seemed to get through to her. Sombra deflated and looked over to where Fareeha was standing. Or to be more accurate to the door she was standing next to.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving her. You don't want to take that thing out of her head fine. But you people still did this to her so you had better figure out how to fix it," Sombra snarled as she shoved Genji away from beside her and stormed off. Angela went and sagged down into a chair across the hallway and buried her head in her hands.

"This is my fault. This is all my fault. I examined Amélie. I did psychological checks, medical tests, everything I could think of and I missed it. I missed all of it and now Gérard is dead and Amélie's mind is... is," Angela stopped her words choked off by emotion.

Genji walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What can I do to help?" Genji asked quietly. Angela shook her head and was silent for a while before taking in a deep breath and looking up. She was clearly exhausted and struggling to focus. How long had she been awake?

"You... you still have to go back to get Atlas. That can't get pushed back and Sombra isn't going to leave now. Take Vincent and just... do what you can," Angela said weakly. Genji crouched down in front of her and squeezed her hand.

"We'll be back as soon as we can okay? Why don't you get some rest?" Genji suggested. Angela started to shake her head but he just pressed harder. "You know you need to with all the work you've been doing or you'll crash. Zenyatta can stay behind instead and watch over the other patients while you rest. There are still others here as well and medics on their way to transport the rescued prisoners to better hospitals. If anything absolutely requires your attention then rest assured someone will wake you up," he told her.

Angela was starting to waver a bit and Fareeha knew Genji could see it.

"You're barely able to stay awake as it is. Let Fareeha take you back somewhere to sleep for a bit. Then she'll be back to make sure Amélie is still okay. You'll be able to look after her health better with a clear head. Your tired now and a lot more likely to make mistakes. You know that," Genji added gently.

"I... I..." Angela wavered and finally broke. "Fine. But just for a bit. Is she really all right?" she asked lifting her head up.

Fareeha glanced over her shoulder through the window into the door. As long as either Reaper, Sombra, or Adriana stayed close by Amélie was fairly manageable. She wasn't calm and she certainly wasn't okay but neither was she violent or in any immediate danger. The rest... the rest they still had to figure out.

"As long as someone she's comfortable with stays nearby Amélie will be okay," Fareeha said. No need to point out that the three of them here were most definitely not on that short list anymore. Especially after her violent outburst earlier. "I know its only been what? Four hours since it happened but Reaper, Sombra, and Adriana have already demonstrated that they are willing look after her. Plus they know how to use the sedatives if necessary. They probably have more experience dealing with that device in Widowmaker's head then we do," she added as a reminder. "And as for Amélie she... she just really wants Widowmaker back," she added and Angela's face fell at that.

"Winston still hasn't said anything?" Angela asked desperately.

"Athena said he's getting close to some answers but it will still be a few more hours yet. Lena is asleep again. Satya gave her a mild sedative," Genji answered before Angela could ask.

Angela sighed again and stood up reluctantly.

"You swear you'll let me know if something happens?" Angela asked as Fareeha went over and put an arm around her.

"Promise. Everything will be in good hands," Fareeha promised.

"Okay... okay. I'll rest. But just for a bit," Angela said stubbornly. Fareeha didn't argue, instead she looked past her and mouthed a silent "thank you" to Genji who simply bowed his head slightly in return.

* * *

Winston groaned and leaned back. He had been bent over his computers or Lena's accelerator for more hours then he could count. It was time to take a break whether he liked it or not.

Angela was dead asleep going on half a day now, something she would most likely be very upset about when she finally did wake up. Genji and Vincent had left on the fastest jet available here to take care of Atlas and, if all went well, make arrangements with Efie's parents and the appropriate representatives from the Numbani government. The medics Angela had previously contacted had arrived to take the worst of the patients they had rescued. Another round of transports and medics should be arriving roughly six hours from now.

According to the monitor he had set up specifically to watch Amélie it was Adriana who was in with her now. Sombra had, with great reluctance, left quite a while ago on an errand Adriana sent her on. Satya was sitting with Lena and Zarya sitting outside Amélie's room in case she was needed to carefully, but firmly subdue her again. Fareeha had risked going in the room to try and give Amélie some food and now had a rather nasty looking black eye and other bruises as a result. It might have been worse if Zarya hadn't been nearby to help pull Amélie off without hurting her. Amélie's outbursts combined with Widowmaker's strength and flexibility made for a dangerous combination. Thankfully Adriana had intervened as well and managed to get Amélie to settle down.

Meanwhile, Razor had stuck around to make sure the other patients were in good hands with the new doctors and helped Adriana with the list of things she needed before disappearing to a corner of the base somewhere.

Winston wasn't sure exactly what Adriana wanted Sombra to go and buy but he hoped it helped Amélie. He finally had a picture of what exactly Lena had done to Widowmaker but it wasn't a good one. Fixing it would be even harder. Not impossible, few things were, but difficult. Keeping Lena from trying to solve it herself was likely going to be the hardest part.

"You know you won't be able to stop her," Athena chimed in. Winston abruptly realized that had muttered that last part aloud.

"I can't just let her go either. Not in her condition. It puts enough stress on her body when she's at normal health. I don't know if she'll be able to handle the strain now. That's not even mentioning the added emotional toll it will have on her," Winston argued.

"Lena may be distraught now but the moment she is able to more calmly process what she did to Widowmaker she _will_ try and fix it. You will only be able to stop her for so long," Athena warned him.

Winston sighed and stared down at the accelerator and its new harness in his right hand. Athena was right and he knew it. The worst part was that he had no other alternatives. No good ones anyway. He was the only one who could figure this out and anything he could possibly come up with would take weeks at best to create. Even then the accuracy of any devices he made wouldn't be assured.

Lena would be faster, more accurate, and more adaptable. But letting her go would still put her at serious risk on its own. The added complications of her current health and mental state only made the outlook more worrisome.

Winston rubbed his eyes and pushed back from the computer. He needed to rest but he didn't want to keep the others waiting around for answers.

"Rest first. Lena should hear this explained also as soon as she is able to," Athena offered.

"I know, I know. Set a reminder for me and compile my notes. In a way that won't leave the others feeling more confused instead of less," Winston added quickly.

"Understood. I'll see if I can come up with some easy to understand diagrams to help as well," Athena offered him.

Winston thanked her and went off to grab some sleep. Maybe with some rest his brain would come up with a better solution he hadn't thought of yet.

* * *

"Are you sure its all here? What took you so long?" Adriana asked as she tore through the bags of supplies. Sombra had finally returned nearly a full day after she had left. Now they were in the kitchen are of the base going through it all. Well Adriana was going through it all, Sombra was busy grabbing some of her food as usual.

"No hay de que," Sombra said dryly. Adriana ignored that as she started taking everything out and organizing it.

"Yes its all there. Took forever to find the coloring books you wanted. Went to six bookstores before I finally figured out that an art store would probably have it for sure. Still took three different stops though before I found what you had on the list. Don't even get me started on that stuffed... thing you wanted," Sombra added although half of it was muffled. Adriana jerked her head up towards the stoves and saw Sombra busy stuffing her face.

"Cálmate! No te pongas enojada. I'm using a plate," Sombra managed to get out around her mouthful of alambre while giving Adriana a shooing motion with her hand. She picked up a couple tortillas to put on her plate as well before hunting around for something. Probably silverware.

"You've been gone since yesterday. There are plenty of places you could have stopped in Spain," Adriana chastised as Sombra finally finished chewing.

"Ahh, but nothing tastes as good as a recipe handed down from your madre," Sombra said with a grin. "Hey, is this.. what is it again? Arroz caldo? And where do they keep the silverware in this huge place anyway?" she said a moment later. Adriana sighed heavily and went over to the cabinets beside the stoves. She grabbed a bowl and pulled out the large silverware drawer.

"Use a spoon to take it out," Adriana warned her. She couldn't decide which one to make so she had made both dishes. Its not like it would go to waste here. Someone would eat it.

"Gracias!" Sombra said happily as she picked up what she needed.

"Just try and leave some for the others. Amélie still needs to eat when I'm done with this," Adriana said. Sombra just rolled her eyes and put her food down across the island from Adriana. She grabbed a stool nearby and hopped up to sit and eat.

"So what's all that for anyway? I mean obviously you said its for Amélie but how exactly is it going to help?" Sombra asked. This time thankfully she did it before stuffing her mouth.

"We don't know what happened to Widowmaker yet or how long it will take to get her back," Adriana explained. She refused to entertain the idea that Widowmaker might be gone forever. It wasn't possible. She wouldn't accept that.

"So in the meantime I'm not going to let them keep Amélie locked up like... like a prisoner. She's only going to get worse if they just keep her in that medical room. I'm taking her to stay with me until Widowmaker is back. Amélie knows me and and I can handle it fine," Adriana stated. She had already moved things around in her room to prepare.

"As for all of this both of them were connected right? So these are all small things to remind Amélie of Widowmaker and to help keep her calm. Stuff I can't just go back to the villa to get. Music, books, shows, those bath soaps and oils Widowmaker always made me special order for her from Spain. Small things that will make Amélie more comfortable while someone figures out how to fix this mess," Adriana said firmly. She didn't care what that doctor, Angela, had to say about it either. This was there fault. This was all their fault.

Sombra interrupted her thoughts when she reached out and grabbed her hand. Adriana looked down and realized that she had practically shredded one of the bags in her frustration. "We'll get her back okay?" she said with surprising gentleness.

"Why would they? Why would they care?" Adriana demanded, her voice cracking. "Widowmaker is gone, Amélie is back, isn't this what they wanted all along? Why would they risk anything to help bring back a murderer who has killed their own members?" she asked bitterly. Widowmaker wasn't just some random soldier she had been forced to watch over she was someone Adriana respected, admired and looked up to.

"Because they are a bunch of goody two shoes who can't keep their noses out of other people's business. They'll feel responsible, which they should, and because of that they'll feel obligated to do something. Believe me these hero types are all the same," Sombra said pointedly. Adriana's mind caught on the strange foreign expression but before she could ask what it meant Sombra started talking again.

"Now go call your girlfriend, complain to her until you calm down, and then go take care of Amélie when you feel better," Sombra said. Adriana opened her mouth to object but Sombra was already smacking her hand away from the bags.

"Go! Vete! Scram!" Sombra said.

"Fine! Fine!" Adriana said but she still didn't move.

"Oh what now?" Sombra demanded.

"Talon confiscated my burner phone after I got off the plane and the last one I used to call her was Reaper's a little over a day ago," Adriana confessed.

"Ay dios mio... here. Just give it back and don't lose it," Sombra said reaching into a hidden pocket to take out a cell phone.

"I'll be right back!" Adriana promised. She was already dialing Raina's number. Adriana had considered asking if her girlfriend could be brought here as well where it was safer but she didn't trust Overwatch enough to ask for such a personal request just yet. But at least Adriana could hear her voice again and reassure her that she was still all right.

Adriana just hoped that these "heroes" could figure out what happened to Widowmaker. She didn't trust them before and she especially didn't trust them near Amélie now after the way they had failed her before. She also knew that neither Sombra nor Reaper would maintain their cool for very long either if some good answers weren't forthcoming about what happened. But until then it was her responsibility to look out for Amélie until Widowmaker returned. That was the at least she could do.

* * *

Angela pursed her lips and kept her mouth shut as Adriana slowly walked out of the room with Amélie on her arm. Being stuck in that room clearly bothered Amélie and she didn't trust any of them to get near her. If Angela wanted to help then she needed Adriana, Reaper, and Sombra to be able to tolerate her presence at least even if they all hated her at the moment. Or in Reaper's case hated her more then usual.

Amélie's eyes darted back and forth, narrowing dangerously with her lips pulling back in a snarl as she spotted Angela.

"Now remember what you promised," Adriana said firmly and Amélie's expression instantly crumpled.

"I have to be good for when Widowmaker gets back. That means I have to let... _her_ help sometimes. Like if I start getting really upset and my head hurts," Amélie mumbled. The reluctance in her voice was obvious as was the negative emphasis she put into the word "her" when referring to Angela.

"That's right and you are going to stay with me until Widowmaker come's back," Adriana said shifting her gaze over to glare at Angela who grimaced slightly.

"They won't put me back?" Amélie asked. Her worried eyes darted back over to the sterile medical room and Adriana patted her arm reassuringly.

"No they won't. But you have to try and keep your promise too. I'm going to help you do that. Sombra and Reaper also," Adriana promised. Amélie chewed on a finger, her eyes growing more distant. Angela could see her mind shifting and losing grip again even before she started talking.

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to be out. Widowmaker said I didn't have to come out anymore. Not ever again. When is she coming back? I want to go back to her. I want to sleep again. She _promised_ me," Amélie repeated desperately. She had apparently been saying different variations of that all day and asking the same question on and off.

"We're going to find her. But you have to be strong until then okay?" Adriana said gently but Amélie shook her head.

"I can't. I can't anymore. I have Widowmaker. She keeps me safe. She keeps all the bad things away. Is that why she shut me away? So the bad stuff couldn't hurt me? Did someone bad take her away?" Amélie asked urgently.

Angela frowned slightly but she didn't know what that meant. Shut away where? Was being shut away somehow different from Amélie's usual state when Widowmaker was in control? It certainly sounded like it but trying to ask Amélie to explain it would likely have mixed results at best.

Angela had been asleep for 16 hours total and she hadn't been happy to hear that when she finally woke up. Now Winston was the one passed out and the rest of them were still no closer to figuring out what happened to Widowmaker. At least Lena was awake and somewhat calmer now but she kept demanding to be let up to see Winston. It had taken a lot of convincing and a few threats from Zarya before she finally agreed to stay put and not go running off across the base in her hospital gown to grab her chronal accelerator. That had only been accomplished after Angela swore that they would all have a meeting to go over things as soon as Winston was up.

Granted that also resulted in Lena pinging Athena every ten minutes to see if Winston was up yet but at least she was still in bed and not straining her body even more.

"Widowmaker is okay isn't she? She's going to come back right?" Amélie asked again her hand pulling on Adriana's arm. According to Zarya and Zenyatta she had been asking it on and off the whole time Angela was gone.

"Of course she is. We're going to bring her back as soon as we can," Angela promised. Amélie's face clouded once again with a scowl and she pressed into Adriana.

"Until then lets get you someplace better. You can take a nice bubblebath and go to sleep in a nice comfy bed," Adriana offered attempting to steer Amélie's mind back on course.

"Will you sing to me afterwards? When I got upset and we couldn't sleep Widowmaker always sang a lullaby to me until I felt better," Amélie said quietly as she walked away with Adriana.

"Of course. I know just which song you're talking about," Adriana replied. Angela sighed as she watched them head off.

"You'd think Widowmaker was a guardian angel the way Amélie talks about her."

Angela startled and turned around to see that Fareeha had come up behind her.

"Sorry didn't meant to scare you. Winston is up and got your message. Wants everyone to meet as soon as they can," Fareeha explained. Angela hummed in acknowledgement as she thought over what she had said before.

"I guess from Amélie's point of view Widowmaker might as well be. She's protected her, tried to keep her from any further emotional damage, and takes care of her as best she can," Angela mused.

"Its all she talks about during the times her mind is... well," Fareeha trailed off awkwardly and cleared her throat. "Widowmaker this, Widowmaker that, when is she coming back? Over and over. I'm most surprised though by how Reaper and Sombra have stepped in to help. Adriana I expected. She's been looking after Widowmaker for years now after all but I just didn't expect this kind of... loyalty from them I guess. Although I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Reaper... Gabriel wasn't always like this," Fareeha added thoughtfully. Her eyes darted over to Angela who just nodded at that. The Gabriel, Reaper discussion was a whole other subject that still needed to be addressed.

"I know what you mean. Part of me is happy to see them so willing to look after Amélie when she's like this and the other half is crushed that she can't even stand to look at me without wanting to punch my face...in," Angela said trailing off as she finally took in Fareeha's face. Specifically her swollen right eye that was now heavily bruised. Angela raised an eyebrow questioningly and waited for an answer.

"I tried to help out and Amélie let me know rather emphatically with her fists how much she appreciated it," Fareeha explained simply. Angela winced and lightly touched it making Fareeha wince.

"That definitely looks like it hurts. I'm going to have to take a look at that," Angela said already slipping back into "doctor mode."

"You could always kiss it and make it better," Fareeha suggested with a half smile. Angela smirked and moved closer to her. She placed a lingering kiss over the bruise. Then another on her cheek.

"There. Both for your bruise and for trying so valiantly to act like you aren't jealous every time you see Genji talking to me," Angela said pointedly.

"Uhhhh," Fareeha said eloquently.

"You haven't been doing it very well but I do appreciate the effort as well as your time working so closely with him these past few days. Especially considering everything that's been going on even before this," Angela told her. "Really, it has been such a weight off my shoulders knowing that a feud between you two isn't another thing I have to try and deal with at the end of the day," she said honestly. Fareeha looked embarrassed.

"Genji's a good guy and he's been a big help. Even if most of his time does seem to be spent keeping Sombra from touching computers she shouldn't be near," Fareeha said with a smile.

"He was... a lot angrier when we first met. Angry, depressed, frustrated. Not to mention my patient and still in a very vulnerable state emotionally and physically. I'm proud of how far he's come though. Zenyatta has been a good influence on him. We could all use some of that same calm right about now," Angela added closing her eyes heavily. A moment later they popped back open as she realized something.

"Wait Zenyatta is still here isn't he?" Angela said abruptly.

"Yeah, he stayed behind while Genji and Vincent went to take care of Atlas. Genji called me and said that everything is going smoothly. Another day or so and everything should be taken care of with Efie's parents and the Numbani officials," Fareeha answered. "I think he's already in the meeting room with Winston," she added as a subtle verbal reminder.

"I want Zenyatta him to examine Amélie if she'll let him. She won't let me get close without getting even more stressed out then she is already and I think he might be able to pick up on things that I'm overlooking," Angela said patting herself down until she found her mobile phone. She set a reminder for herself to speak to Zenyatta before putting it away.

"Speaking of Winston did he say anything yet?" Angela asked hopefully as they finally started walking to one of the conference rooms.

"Only that he knew what happened and that Widowmaker was still alive. Although he seemed... different for some reason," Fareeha added hesitantly. "I saw him talking with Sombra and handing her something. I know she was probably baiting me intentionally but the way she spoke made it clear that wasn't the only time either. Winston looked really guilty afterwards but wouldn't answer when I asked what was going on. Just said he would tell us later after the meeting. I don't like it, but I know Winston. He wouldn't put us in danger," she added.

"You think something else is going on? Reaper has been unusually well behaved despite his skulking around. Even Sombra has, mostly, kept her hands to herself. There has to be a reason for that beyond just supporting Widowmaker," Angela stated.

"Do you think maybe he made a deal with them? Would Winston do that?" Fareeha asked her.

"If it meant keeping us and the rest of Overwatch safe? Absolutely. We're the only family Winston has now. Even if that safety was just temporary he would still take it," Angela said as she thought about it.

"Let's worry about that later. He said he would tell us after the meeting right? We'll talk to him about it then. For now we need to focus on figuring out what happened to Widowmaker and what we can do to help Amélie in the meantime," Angela stated firmly.

She already had a vague idea of what might have happened to Widowmaker but for Lena's sake she really, really hoped she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope you're all enjoying the new Uprising event in game! There are still some skins I want to get but I got Widowmaker's new Talon skin so all is good even if I'll never consistently get play of the game with anyone besides Reaper. I also love the new PVE event and the fact that it reinforces my headcannon of Gabriel Reyes being a pretty chill guy before he became Sir Edgelord Master of Darkness. 
> 
> I'm already hard at work in to the next chapter with a bit over 1,000 words finished already as of this being posted so hopefully it won't be too long before it goes up. Thanks for reading everyone!


	27. Displaced

 

Tracer groaned and wiggled her aching body to make sure nothing was broken. She cursed herself, cursed Widowmaker, and cursed Talon. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the night sky. She could still hear people screaming and sirens wailing.

_I failed. Mondatta was right there and I failed to protect him,_ Tracer closed her eyes and laid there. What was she supposed to do now? Mondatta was the best hope they had for peace between humans and omnics and now he was dead. Shot by Widowmaker.

_I panicked. I bloody panicked and played right into her hands. She had that shot perfectly lined up because she knew I would blink out of the way,_ Tracer reluctantly pushed up onto her elbows and looked down at her sparking chest piece. Definitely going to need a fix and a good tune up.

_So much for taking Emily on holiday this weekend. We'll have to make a trip down to visit Winston instead,_ Tracer thought already dreading how Emily would react when she found out about this. But at least she was safely at home. Like Tracer should have been before she decided to swing by and check out Mondatta's speech on the way back to their flat.

Tracer grunted and climbed to her feet, her body aching from being slammed into the wall.

_Why do this? What's the point?_ Tracer thought as she fought back tears. Did Widowmaker even care? And that infuriating smirk on her lips. Widowmaker enjoyed it. The rush of the kill, toying with her, knowing that she had lined up the perfect kill shot and there was nothing she could do about it.

Tracer growled and pushed it out of her head. She didn't understand it. She didn't want to understand it. She wanted to go back home to Emily and be held and cuddled until her thoughts stopped bouncing back and forth in her head.

She had just stood up when she felt a rush of cold air suddenly burst out around her. Far colder then the night air. Cold like that awful empty space between worlds and time and space. Blue and white light flashed and electricity sparked through the air making her hair stand on end.

Tracer barely had time to look up before _something_ landed right on top of her sending her crashing back to the ground.

_Ohhh I am definitely going to need a back massage from Emily after this one,_ Tracer thought as she felt her accelerator dig into her back. She pushed the weight off her and scrambled back her hands going to the pistols at her sides just in case.

"Widowmaker?" Tracer exclaimed as she realized what, or rather who, had just landed on top of her. "How..." she trailed off looked up to the sky but the Talon jet Widowmaker had taken off in was already long gone. So how was she...?

_That light. That was a temporal displacement energy discharge but why her? If something happened shouldn't it be another Tracer who ended up here?_ she thought as she carefully crept forward to look at her. Widowmaker was shivering, likely from the extreme cold she had endured, but it was kind of hard to tell with her skin already blue. She wasn't wearing her usual purple skin tight uniform either. Instead it was something casual and... were those sandals?

Tracer poked at her with her foot and jumped back as the woman groaned loudly.

"Um... hello?" Tracer asked carefully as Widowmaker shivered violently and curled up. Definitely temporal displacement. Tracer looked up to where the flash of light had been and then back down.

"You... you alive?" she asked nudging Widowmaker again with her foot. This barely earned a mumble as Widowmaker grimaced her eyes still shut.

Taking a deep breath Tracer inched closer, still gripping her pistols tightly, and crouched down. Widowmaker shuddered once more and was still. Hesitantly Tracer put her pistols away and pulled the glove off her left hand. Carefully she reached down by her neck and felt for a pulse. She was getting ready to panic when she finally felt something. It was slow. Disturbingly slow but her heartbeat was still there.

"Looks like you're alive but now what I'm I supposed to do with ya?" Tracer asked herself as she carefully pushed Widowmaker over until she was lying on her back.

Widowmaker naturally didn't answer.

Tracer scratched her head and patted her jacket until she found her mobile. She was so happy she had let Emily talk her into getting the expensive shatterproof covering for it. Quickly bringing up the number she lifted the mobile to her ear and waited for it to pick up.

"Lena? Are you all right? Mondatta is all over the news! Were you there?" Emily asked not bothering to say hello. The worry was clearly evident in her voice.

"I'm okay love! I promise," Tracer assured her. "Just some bruises and wounded pride is all. We've got a uh... bigger problem here though. Call Angela and Winston and tell them we've got a Code White on our hands," she explained looking down at the prone Widowmaker before her.

"A Code...oh? Oh! Oh dear, I'll get them right away. Did something happen? Your doubles have always come through fine before. Not that this is a regular occurrence," Emily said with concern.

"That's the problem its not one of me this time," Tracer said as she blew her hair out of her eyes. This was going to be a mess.

* * *

Winston fiddled with his glasses anxiously as more people came in. Zarya was the latest to appear with Lena on her arm. She was dressed in a big t-shirt and sweat pants and was wheeling an IV pole along with her. But the burning determination in Lena's eyes said plenty.

Razor had arrived as well with both leopard kittens following along at her feet. Now she was lounging in a chair next to Satya who now had the kittens in her lap. Winston wouldn't be surprised if Satya ended up being the one who decided to take care of them permanently. If they weren't with Razor then they were constantly with her anyway.

It was also a surprise to see Satya and Razor becoming friends so easily considering how introverted both of them seemed to be. Then again maybe that's why their friendship had started. Because they could be in the same room without the other constantly needing attention.

As for Sombra.

Winston sighed heavily as Sombra entered the room. Her eyes immediately strayed over to Satya and her lips curved up into a wicked smile. She stalked over to take a seat directly across from Satya and leaned forward to talk to her. It was hard to tell what exactly was going on with those two. Maybe it was simply that Sombra enjoyed the challenge seeing as Satya was the only person she hadn't successfully managed to annoy or provoke yet. Maybe it was something more. Whatever the case Satya could handle herself.

Even Reaper was here although he was leaning against the wall rather then sitting down. Adriana was looking after Amélie with Athena watching in while they all had their meeting.

"Everyone is here," Athena chimed in.

Winston cleared his throat and fidgeted nervously. He took a deep breath and began.

"The questions most of you want to know are likely whether Widowmaker is still okay and if we can get her back. The answer to both of those is, yes," Winston stated. Actually it was more of a "maybe" to both of them but saying that would ignite a whole new discussion. Better to show confidence.

Winston waved his hands and the lights in the conference room dimmed as a holo screen was brought up.

"Lena, in her panic, didn't realize who Widowmaker was and tried to protect herself from harm. She did this by using her power to push Widowmaker through time and space. Away from her to a place where she believed her attacker wouldn't be able to hurt her again," Winston began, showing simple figures of Lena and Widowmaker being bounced away from each other.

"Obviously there's more to it since Amélie is still here but how do you know Widowmaker didn't get dropped," Sombra paused, "I don't know what you would call it. In between somewhere instead?" she asked pointedly.

"Because I've done it before," Lena answered. "Only once and I won't do that again to someone. I shouldn't have done what happened this time but I wasn't... I wasn't thinking clearly. Even still I know the difference. Its unmistakable," she said with a visible shiver even in the low lighting. Sombra made a face but waved him on anyway.

"So as I was saying, Lena tried to send Widowmaker to another place. Another timeline. Like... a parallel universe if you will. Only there's a problem with that," Winston explained as Athena brought up another diagram. "People have long made stories about time travel and what would happen if you met another version of yourself. But the reality is that travelling through time has a very simple rule much like physical travel. That rule being that you can't travel to a time where you already exist," he let that hang for a moment so they could absorb it.

He pointed to Angela and continued saying, "Take Doctor Zeigler for example. It wouldn't make sense for her to try and travel to Gibraltar because she's already here, right? Likewise you can't travel to a time period or date if another version of you is already existing there. Nothing would happen or you would just get bounced back without realizing it," he explained. Now he could see the others straighten in their chairs with understanding. Lena already knew all of this and Angela part of it.

Winston switched back to the first diagram. This time it showed Widowmaker being pushed away and with a line behind her as she moved over to a circle representing the parallel timeline. Athena had creatively dubbed it World 2.0.

"So when Lena pushed Widowmaker away she went through time and space to a parallel world. Similar but different to our own. A place where, for some reason, she was never born from Amélie's consciousness. Only there was a problem. Widowmaker didn't exist in this other world but Amélie did," Winston said. Now on screen a copy of Widowmaker was made and a line took this copy back to the start to sit next to Lena while the other stayed in place next to World 2.0.

"So their bodies split or copied. While Widowmaker and her body got displaced to another timeline Amélie and her body got bounced back here in a fraction of a second. Because Lena tried to send her to a place where a version of her already existed," Winston explained.

"Meanwhile our Widowmaker is still over there in another timeline. _Alone_ ," Reaper growled out. Winston grimaced at that.

"So how do we get Widowmaker back? We _can_ get her back right?" Sombra asked her eyes narrowing at him and Lena both.

"Technically speaking of course we can. Practically speaking... it's going to take time," Winston said. He could already see Lena's jaw setting with stubborn determination.

"How _much_ time?" Reaper countered.

"The thing is... we don't know which timeline Widowmaker is in and there are countless possibilities. Some alternate or parallel universes mostly similar to our own, some wildly different, while others are practically unrecognizable. Its not simply a matter of going there and bringing her back, at which point she and Amélie would rejoin like before," Winston pointed out, "We just don't know where she is and the only way to find her is to search."

"So how do we start a search? Is there even a device you could make that could do that?" Fareeha asked calmly before anyone else could interrupt.

"There is but it has its own problems. Amélie will have a special chronal signature. A 'scent' if you will that I could have a device follow in order to track Widowmaker down. But it would take time to make, at which point it would likely still need to go through several worlds in order to find her. I can't give you an estimate on how long that would take. It could be a few hours. It could be months depending on how many timelines it has to search. Then it would have to make its way back here," Winston said.

"Why couldn't it bring Widowmaker back itself?" Angela asked, her brow furrowed as she looked up at the screen.

"Not enough power for one thing. Even Lena's accelerator runs out of power and needs time to recharge or be plugged in. But a self charging feature doesn't work as well as a connected and consistent source. Travelling between timelines just takes up too much energy. Not to mention the energy levels needed to do the job. Lena's self charging accelerator only works for short bursts of power and automatically goes into passive mode if it has used up too much. She either needs to wait a few hours for it to recharge on its own or she can plug it in to get it all the way back up to full strength much faster," Winston stated.

"Bringing someone else through increases the amount of power needed exponentially. Not to mention if something goes wrong and Widowmaker gets left behind. She could get stuck between worlds like Sombra mentioned before or dropped off in a totally different timeline and then we'd have to start all over again," Winston said. He could see Angela's eyes widen and dart over to Lena as she realized what was coming.

"The most practical way is to have Lena go herself. The usual rules don't apply to her the way they do to us. She can travel to another timeline even if another version of herself is already there," Winston said bracing himself. Angela's eyes sparked with an objection but she bit her tongue and took a moment to think before replying more calmly.

"I know I can't stop you from going after he, Lena," Angela began carefully. "But we've had versions of you from other timelines appear here before and you've end up in other places yourself. I've seen the strain it can put on them and on you even when you're healthy after successive jumps. Each one is going to make you worse in the condition you're in now. Not taking the time your body demands to rest could kill you before you ever manage to find her. You have to realize that," she told her.

That took some of the wind out of Lena's sails and her eye's softened from determination to worry.

"I know... I know the risks just like I knew the risks of continuing to meet Widowmaker and talk with her. I knew Talon might... no... that they _would_ come after me eventually either through Widowmaker herself or separately. I know doing this is a risk as well but..." Lena stopped and rubbed her still bandaged arms.

"But this is my fault. I know I wasn't thinking clearly at the time but she's still gone because of me. She went back to a Talon base because of me, she's stayed here in Gibraltar because of me. I can't just sit here waiting and hoping that one day a device Winston made will ping with news that it found her. No offense," Lena said quickly.

"None taken," Winston assured her. He knew she was right. "I don't want Lena to go either. She's family to me. but realistically its the only good chance we have and I couldn't stop her even if it wasn't. We owe this to Widowmaker and to Amélie if nothing else. She wants Widowmaker back more then anything," he said.

Angela clearly looked conflicted while Fareeha shifted her worried gaze between Angela and Lena. Sombra still looked deeply suspicious and Reaper was impossible to read as always. Everyone else had been listening silently until now.

"We should prepare first," Zenyatta said abruptly. "If Lena leaving is unavoidable then we should at least make sure she is prepared beforehand. Angela should do a final examination and I'm sure there are medicines she could provide that will help Lena on her journey. Also I'm sure Winston could make temporary improvements or additions to her accelerator that will make the trip easier. Perhaps a portable power source so the drain is not as heavy? Surely that can be done without taking up an excessive amount of time," he suggested.

That seemed to mollify Angela and Winston silently thanked Zenyatta for his level headed response.

"I can certainly do that. It shouldn't take me more then a day," Winston replied. That was probably stretching the limits of his abilities quite a bit but he knew Lena wasn't going to wait around for long otherwise. Angela nodded as well.

"There are some medications and easy treatments I can make up. Small enough not to be a power drain when she travels but strong enough to help in a pinch. That doesn't absolve you of stopping to rest when you need it though, Lena. I mean it. Please don't force yourself or take unnecessary risks. As frustrating as it is your body isn't going to be able to handle as much and there won't be anyone around to help," Angela warned her.

"I'll be careful, Angela. I promise. I already know some safe timelines I can stay in if I get into trouble," Lena assured her.

Winston really wanted to believe that but he know how Lena's emotions could get the better of her patience sometimes. Once Lena left she would be on her own and there would be nothing they could do but wait and hope that both she and Widowmaker got back safely.

* * *

"Are you sure she's safe?" Emily asked from behind her. Tracer was busy wondering that herself. Dragging Widowmaker, or this version of her at least, to a nearby safehouse in London probably wasn't the best idea. Not if she ever wanted to use this place again. But Tracer couldn't just leave her there to wake up alone and wander off either.

This Widowmaker had been unconscious or asleep for three days straight providing plenty of time for Angela to fly over to London to help out. Winston was still in Gibraltar of course but if this Widowmaker was cooperative-Tracer wanted to laugh at the very idea-then they could go there to figure out how to get her back home to her own timeline.

"We'll find out the answer to that question when she wakes up," Angela responded as she examined Widowmaker. Checking her pulse, shining a light in her eyes, the whole nine yards.

"Is her pulse supposed to be that slow?" Tracer asked as Angela finished checking her blood pressure.

"Absolutely not. Talon must have done something to alter it. It could be chemically or physiologically. A device to slow down her heartbeat maybe?" Angela muttered the last part to herself. She unwrapped the cuff from around Widowmaker's arm and tossed it aside to grab an thermometer. Holding it up to Widowmaker's forehead, Angela waited for the beep and then looked at the screen.

"That... can't be right," Angela said with a deep frown forming between her eyes. Emily walked over and looked over her shoulder.

"What can't be... oh wow that's low," Emily said in surprise.

"Do you have another thermometer here I could use? In a first aid kit or medicine closet maybe? I have to double check this," Angela asked her.

"Sure I put it back in the storage closet with the first aid kit. I'll go grab the log I kept of her condition while you were on your way here while I'm at it," Emily said heading off towards the hallway to check the walk in storage closet.

"What did Talon do to her?" Tracer asked quietly. Emily knew of Widowmaker thanks to Tracer's previous run ins with the one in this timeline but Emily didn't know about who she used to be.

"I really wish I knew. Even considering that this Widowmaker is from a different timeline and the differences that might come with it..." Angela paused and shook her head. "Something like this doesn't just happen overnight. Changes like this would involve long term testing and human experimentation to get right. If not on her then on someone else," she stated. Tracer grimaced at that explanation and Angela nodded in sympathy.

"I can't say any more without more testing and I'd rather not do that without her consent. Criminal or not. As far as I can tell there doesn't seem to be anything life threatening about her current condition. Her pulse and temperature are both incredibly low but there's reason to believe that's as a result of what Talon has done, not from jumping, or being pushed through to this timeline," Angela rubbed her forehead and then perked up.

"Did Emily say she's been keeping a log?" Angela asked curiously.

"Yeah, we didn't know what might be important about her condition so we just kind of... wrote down everything. Its not very organized but there's plenty of details. I hope some of it helps," Tracer responded.

"That's perfect. I'll go take a look," Angela said standing up. She moved her bag of medical supplies out of the way with her foot and headed off to find Emily. A moment later Tracer could hear them talking. She looked back at Widowmaker and moved closer to her.

Curiosity was starting to get the better of her. Tracer had gotten pretty close up to the Widowmaker here before but usually to annoy or distract her. Generally those times ended up in a shootout. Seeing one from another time line was a bit fascinating honestly. Usually the only people from other times lines that she encountered was herself. Well other versions of herself.

Tracer leaned forward a little. Her skin really was blue wasn't it? Suddenly Tracer found a pair of piercing yellow eyes staring back at her.

"Uhh... hi?" Tracer said awkwardly as Widowmaker's eyes began to narrow. "Angela? I think she's awa-ack!" she was cut off as Widowmaker's arm snapped out with lightning speed. Her hand fisted in Tracer's jacket collar and pulled her forward until their faces were inches apart.

"Lena!" Emily cried out from behind her footsteps and Angela's returning quickly. Tracer flapped an arm back to stop them. She didn't want to start a fight prematurely if they could avoid it.

Widowmaker's eyes stayed fixed on her but Tracer glanced back to see that Emily and Angela had stopped. Angela stood with a hand frozen halfway towards her gun just in case. Tracer felt cold hands on her face and she tensed up as Widowmaker's free hand grabbed her chin and turned it, slowly but firmly, back to the right.

"Umm..." Tracer said hesitantly, her skin crawling with unease as Widowmaker stared intently at the side of her head for some reason.

"Hold still," Widowmaker said coldly. Not much else she could do really. Finally there was a hum of seeming dissatisfaction before Tracer felt Widowmaker's hand tugging her head back to look at her.

"You don't have the same scar. You're not her," Widowmaker said flatly. Her eyes had finally stopped searching for something.

"Not who?" Tracer asked.

"You're not my..." Widowmaker stopped dead and twitched. A very clear "I shouldn't have said that" twitch. "You're not the Lena I know," Widowmaker said instead.

Now Tracer's eyebrows shot up as her curiosity skyrocketed. That was very interesting pause and change of words indeed.

"I'm not your... what?" Tracer pressed but her question only resulted in a scowl. "Hey!" she objected as Widowmaker abruptly shoved her backwards.

"No need to be rude about it!" Tracer objected as Emily hurried to her side and helped her back up. She backed up to a safer distance as Widowmaker sat up and scowled deeply at all them.

"Lets all take it easy. We were just trying to help. I'm sorry if we startled you," Angela said gently. Widowmaker's eyes shifted and stayed on Angela for a moment before settling on Emily. Tracer tensed up and shifted in front of her instinctively but Widowmaker only pressed back against the couch she was laying on.

"I'm... not in my timeline anymore am I?" Widowmaker asked suddenly. Tracer hesitated but decided to just admit it. No need to beat around the bush.

"How did you know?" Tracer asked her.

"Because I'm smart enough to pay attention and put things together over time," Widowmaker said dryly. "Also getting shoved backwards, being enveloped in a ball of blue and white light, and getting stuck in that freezing cold... _emptiness_ for what felt like ages was a pretty big clue that something had gone wrong," she added. She touched her head and her eyes flashed with worry and fear for a moment before she covered it up.

"Is something else wrong?" Angela asked immediately picking up on the gesture.

"Nothing I want to share with you," Widowmaker replied coldly.

"How exactly did you get here? The only way I know of is if Lena, the one you know, did something to you," Angela offered instead but it was impossible not to hear the suspicion in her voice as she asked.

"It was an accident," Widowmaker immediately snapped out. Tracer couldn't help but take note of just how quick she was to say that as well as her defensive tone while doing so. Was she hiding something? Or trying to defend the Lena Oxton of her time?

_Curiouser and curiouser,_ Tracer thought.

"Well if it was an accident then maybe we can figure out how to get you back. We're not here to fight all right?" Emily offered her. Widowmaker glanced between the three of them.

"How can I be sure of that? I don't know you, I don't know this place, I have no reason to believe you," Widowmaker countered.

"Fair point," Tracer muttered to herself.

"Fine. Why don't we start by Lena and Angela getting rid of their weapons. Then we'll try and get you something to eat. You've been out for three days, you must be hungry," Emily offered trying to keep the peace. Widowmaker still looked suspicious but less likely to jump up and bolt.

"Is Winston still in this timeline?" Widowmaker asked suddenly. Judging by the looks Emily and Angela gave that question surprised them too.

"He is. I can get him on the phone if you want to talk to him about what happened in more detail," Tracer offered.

"I do. _Privately_ ," Widowmaker countered.

"I'll call him," Emily offered looking between them once more before leaving the room.

Angela hesitated before taking out her gun. Tracer grimaced but gave her pistols over as well. Being stripped of her weapons while standing across from Widowmaker, any version of her, felt like she was asking for trouble. It was impossible to forget that the Widowmaker here had just murdered Mondatta a few days ago. Had this version of her done the same?

"We aren't here to fight," Angela said again.

Widowmaker stubbornly said nothing and continued to glare back at them suspiciously.

_Oh this is going to be just delightful,_ Tracer thought with a heavy sigh.


	28. Heartsick

 

Widowmaker paced restlessly across the carpet unable to stand still as she listened to Winston, this timeline's Winston, talk.

"Getting you back is certainly possible but it won't be easy. Using Tracer to take you through different timelines until you found the right one is one way to get you back. But then we risk missing anyone who comes here trying to find you," Winston offered her. "You did say that you were on... fair terms with some Overwatch members in your time?" he asked carefully.

"Well enough not to feel a desire to shoot them on sight anymore unless they're being particularly annoying," Widowmaker answered coldly into the cell phone. She wasn't giving him, or anyone else here, more information then she absolutely had to.

Winston ignored her frosty attitude and said, "You mentioned before that this was an accident. Do you have reason to believe that the Lena you know will come searching for you?"

Widowmaker stopped pacing and closed her eyes at that question. Lena had put herself at risk not once but over and over again. Risking not only discovery and capture by Talon but death at Widowmaker's own hands if Lena took a wrong step or Widowmaker lost interest in her. Even after being captured Lena had still been thinking about her.

_I was really worried about you._

Widowmaker's grip tightened on the phone as Winston waited for her answer.

_The whole time I was there in that place all I could think about was what would happen to you._

Widowmaker felt a tightness in her chest and sat down on the edge of the bed. She stared at the closed door before putting her head down in her hand.

_I didn't want them to hurt you again._

"Yes. She'll come," Widowmaker said softly and left it at that. She didn't have to hesitate or think about it. Lena would come for her even if she tore her battered body apart in the process. Even though Widowmaker knew it was true she still wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Then lets assume that she'll do the same thing you did which is contact me looking for help. I'll talk to Tracer and Angela and get them to bring you here to Gibraltar. You'll be safer here and able to move around without having to worry about being spotted by anyone else. I'll prepare in case she shows up and I'll see if I can talk Tracer into running scout missions to see if we can get you back to your timeline faster. Once you're here we can make definite plans, all right?" Winston offered. Widowmaker knew that was probably the best she could hope for right now.

"Fine," Widowmaker said curtly. It wasn't like she had a ton of other options available and Winston probably realized that as well.

"We'll get you back to where you belong. Just... try to cooperate in the meantime? No one is going anywhere if you and Tracer end up at each other's throats," Winston advised.

"I can handle myself just fine. Just warn your little spark plug to keep her curiosity to herself," Widowmaker said pointedly. She was already starting to suspect that the Tracer in this timeline had sharper teeth then the one she knew.

"I'll try my best," Winston stated unconvincingly. "Can you put Tracer on the phone?" he asked.

"Just a second."

Widowmaker stood up and walked back to the bedroom door. She opened it and walked down the hallway to where Tracer was sitting, or fidgeting rather, next to that woman Emily.

"Here. I'm done," Widowmaker said shoving the phone at her.

"Hey careful with that!" Tracer objected. Widowmaker ignored her and collapsed into a chair on the other side of the room. Tracer hesitated as she held the phone to her ear, glancing between her and Emily.

"Oh go already. I think she'll survive my horrifying presence for the three minutes it takes you to finish a phone call," Widowmaker said in disgust. Tracer turned pink with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to..." Tracer started.

"I'll be fine Lena, really. Just talk to Winston and see what we can do to help," Emily said gently. Tracer still shot Widowmaker a suspicious look but stood up and walked away talking on the phone. That just left the two of them sitting here alone. Wonderful.

Widowmaker couldn't resist staring over at Emily. Who exactly was she anyway? She held herself like a civilian but spoke like she knew at least some of what went on with Tracer and possibly Overwatch.

"Anything you want to ask me?" Emily asked seeing her look.

"Who are you exactly? I've never seen you before in my timeline," Widowmaker said pointedly.

"Lena and I met when she was still a pilot. She was training for Overwatch's experimental fighter and I was a flight mechanic helping to maintain the other jets and planes on base. We started dating after... after her accident. Got married a couple years later. I work at a private airport now and I don't wear loose or fancy jewelry on my job. I'm also not one for rings anyway so we just spent the money on a holiday to Oasis instead," Emily explained succinctly. She sounded so sickeningly happy as she said it too.

Widowmaker hummed in acknowledgement but didn't ask anything else. That answer may have quieted her curiosity but it left her feeling... uncomfortable. Uncomfortable and irritated and restless and angry. Irritated and angry in a way that she did not want to think about or consider. Unfortunately there was nowhere else for Widowmaker to go and little else to do but sit here and think.

Tracer reappeared then still looking rather unconvinced as she handed the mobile back to Emily.

"We'll do what we can to help you as long as you remain cooperative... relatively speaking," Tracer explained while casting Widowmaker a dubious look.

"By that I assume you mean not shooting any of you?" Widowmaker shot back.

"Among other things," Tracer said testily. Now Angela came back from her own phone call and gave Tracer a warning glance.

"There's a maglev train we can take that will get us close to the Gibraltar base in a couple hours. We can make arrangements from there. I'm going to go out and see if I can get some more clothes that will fit you Widowmaker. We don't know how long you'll be here," Angela stated. "Either of you want to join me?" she added. Tracer gave Emily a pleading look that was met with an immediate frown in return.

"Please?" Tracer begged. Emily sighed heavily and relented. She stood up and looked between them.

"Fine. Just try not to cause trouble," Emily said firmly. Tracer nodded along in agreement for a second before realizing that Emily had directed that at her, not Widowmaker.

"Wait me?" Tracer protested.

"Yes you. Your curiosity is worse then a cat's sometimes. I know you aren't exactly on good terms with the Widowmaker we know here but she's different. Not to mention she's not from this timeline at all. At least try to give her a chance before you start throwing things at each other. Verbally or otherwise," Emily said pointedly as Tracer's face turned red.

"Yes love I'll be good. Promise," Tracer sighed as Emily leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Widowmaker twitched and let her fingernails dig into her palms until the pain overshadowed the twisting feeling in her gut.

"And could you at least _try_ not to antagonize her?" Emily asked addressing Widowmaker this time.

"I'll _try_ to leave her pride intact," Widowmaker shot back sarcastically.

"See? Best of friends already," Tracer commented.

"We'll try not to take too long," Angela promised with a light sigh.

When they were gone the silence fell very, very heavily between them. Widowmaker silently started counting the seconds in her head. Calling the woman across from her Tracer instead of Lena was an easy way to keep the two separate in her head. But if this Tracer was anything like the one Widowmaker had come to know then she was willing to bet the bouncy little ball of energy wouldn't last three minutes without talking.

As expected Tracer grew increasingly fidgety and had just passed a minute and 30 seconds when she spoke.

"Sooo... get out much?" Tracer asked. Widowmaker rolled her eyes at the question. "What's that for?" Tracer pressed.

"I gave you three minutes before you cracked and you barely lasted half that," Widowmaker scoffed.

"Well its not everyday that I have a Widowmaker from another timeline sitting across from me like this. I'm still expecting a kick to the face any time now," Tracer said defensively.

"The night is still young as they say," Widowmaker replied evenly. Talking to this Tracer wasn't the same as talking to the Lena she knew. It wasn't amusing. It didn't hold her interest. It didn't leave her wanting to hear more.

_Stop it._

It didn't leave her wondering about the way Lena had started to smile at her or how her eyes would light up now when she entered the room.

_Shut up._

It didn't make Widowmaker hesitate when saw the disappointment in Lena's eyes because she had to leave. It didn't leave her restless and wondering if she was really seeing something there or if she was just imagining things. It wasn't the same. _She_ wasn't the same and every moment in this Tracer's presence wasn't interesting, or amusing, or pleasant, or anything else. It was like sandpaper on her skin and fire against her nerves.

The differences in the way she sat, moved around, spoke and looked at her all made Widowmaker's skin shiver. Like bugs crawling on her skin. It wasn't the same. She wasn't the same. None of this was the same.

She... she.

_She's not my Lena._

Widowmaker had come so close to saying that earlier before she realized what was about to come out of her mouth. Why had she stopped? What was it about that phrase that wouldn't leave her mind? Why did those words keep dancing on the tip of her tongue refusing to go away? Why did it bother her so much?

"How do you know Lena? The one from your timeline?" Tracer asked.

Widowmaker closed her eyes and tried to ignore her.

"You seem to be on... not killing terms with Winston at least if you knew to call him like that," Tracer pressed.

Why couldn't she just...

"So that leads me to think that you know each other as more then just enemies," Tracer finished.

Widowmaker opened her eyes and fought back the urge to snarl at her. Being here was like claws digging into her mind. Her usual habits were already starting to get stronger again. Being without Amélie was hard enough already. Was she okay? Had she been left behind? Did she come through? Had she gotten left in a completely different timeline? If she was still back there then how was she handling the separation? Were the others taking care of her?

"Come on you have to give me something here," Tracer demanded.

This time Widowmaker did snarl at her as a sudden flare of anger swept over her. She didn't like this, she didn't like her, she wanted Amélie back, she wanted to go back to what was just starting to become familiar to her.

"No I don't have to give you anything. I don't have to do anything more then try not to kill you," Widowmaker hissed her anger snapping.

"Well someone's awfully irritated," Tracer said raising an eyebrow. Widowmaker didn't at all like the spark of challenge in her eyes. "Do you treat _your_ Lena like that as well?" she added far too calmly. The emphasis on the word made it clear that Widwomaker's earlier slip hadn't gone unnoticed or forgotten.

" _My Lena_ ," Widowmaker spat out, "Doesn't keep digging just to see me squirm or press harder to see if I'll bend. She'll ask but she doesn't demand. She listens but doesn't require me to explain if I don't feel like talking. Unlike _you_ she knows when to stop if even suspects that I'm getting uncomfortable," she said harshly.

Tracer's suspicious gaze softened somewhat and Widowmaker had to give her credit for not flinching or looking away.

"Kind of hard to imagine the Widowmaker I know willingly talking to anyone," Tracer pointed out. She must be referring to the one here in this timeline.

"Maybe she's tried and you just weren't willing to listen. Hard to talk to someone who doesn't know when to back off," Widowmaker countered. Now Tracer pursed her lips and silently slumped back against the couch. At least she finally seemed to have realized that trying to chat wasn't going to result in anything positive.

Widowmaker let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. She remembered Lena saying that when she was stuck in the Talon base she wanted Widowmaker to come for her but was afraid of what might happen if she did. Now Widowmaker could somewhat relate to that feeling. If Lena didn't come for her there was no telling how long she might be trapped here, but if she did then what would the stress of jumping across timelines and worlds do to her still injured body? But Lena was tougher then she looked and far stronger then she realized. Even with all she had to deal with she still kept going as best she could.

The same couldn't exactly be said for Amélie. Part of Amélie's mind had split off into Widowmaker in order to protect her from what she had been through. Once Widowmaker had thought, hoped really, that maybe integrating back into Amélie would help her. Help her recover, heal, and move on from what happened. But that hope had long since slipped away. Even the thought of having to go back into the world she had left behind traumatized Amélie further. You couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped and Amélie didn't want help. She didn't want to heal. She didn't want to get better. She didn't just want to hide away from the world, she wanted to disappear entirely from it.

Widowmaker pressed her palms against her eyes as despair welled up suddenly within her. It weighed on her so heavily it felt like it had crushed all the air out of her lungs.

_Please whatever else happens... please let Amélie be all right._

* * *

Lena stood outside the door worriedly chewing on her thumbnail as she waited to see if it would open. Angela and Winston were busy preparing for her trip which left her sitting around with nothing to do but worry. So after sitting in her medical room fussing for long enough Satya, who had been there with her, suggested that they go and see if Amélie would be willing to see her.

Now that she was actually standing there in front of the door though Lena found her already battered confidence rapidly fading away.

"Maybe we should..." Lena began but stopped when the door clicked and slid back partially. Adriana stood there with a deep frown on her face. She looked between Lena and Satya and scowled.

"The _only_ reason I'm letting you in is because Amélie wants to see you. That is it. You understand me?" Adriana snapped at her. Lena bowed her head as guilt pressed down more heavily on her shoulders.

"And we appreciate your generosity very much. I'll let Lena go in alone. No need to risk overwhelming Amélie with another person," Satya said calmly. Lena winced as she felt a sharp poke in the back from Satya urging her forward. She took a hesitant step, her legs still weak and unsteady, and headed inside after Adriana.

Lena heard the door close behind her and had to stop and take a few breaths to calm her nerves. She could do this. When she did find Widowmaker again she wanted to be able to tell her how Amélie was doing. She'd want to know.

Using the wall for support Lena crept down the short hallway and stopped when she finally saw Amélie. Her long hair was down and she was wearing slippers and large t-shirt with pajama pants. She was sitting on one end of a small couch miserably holding a plushy in her arms.

"Amélie? Here's Lena. She wanted to see you before she left," Adriana said gently. Amélie's head rose and her eyes tracked Lena as she walked around and sat down next to her.

Lena wasn't sure what to say or where to begin. Did Amélie recognize her? Would bringing up the past trigger a relapse or breakdown?

"Do you know her?" Adriana prodded gently when neither of them spoke up. Amélie had looked down but now she lifted her eyes again to meet Lena's.

"I didn't tell you to stay," Amélie said quietly. "I didn't want you to fly but I didn't tell you to stop. I should have said something," she added.

_The accident,_ Lena thought. Well that answered the questions of whether Amélie recognized her.

"You didn't know what would happen," Lena told her.

"But... but it felt wrong. I felt wrong. If I told you... if I told you maybe... maybe," Amélie wavered and Lena could see her attention, her mind slipping away, slipping back into the past. She knew just what that was like.

"Hey, look at me," Lena urged gently. Amélie hesitated and blinked rapidly before focusing on her again. "I'm here now. I made it. I came back," she said. Now Amélie looked down at the accelerator once again on her chest.

"But I didn't warn you. I should have warned you to stay. I should have said something then maybe you wouldn't have left," Amélie repeated firmly. Lena's heart fell and she looked over at Adriana who was sitting in a chair watching them hoping for guidance or support. But Adriana just shook her head.

_Amélie isn't going to understand. I don't know if she can anymore,_ Lena sadly realized. Still she had to try something.

"I don't blame you for what happened," Lena told her but that only resulted in the same stressed out and worried stare from Amélie as before. "I'm not angry with you for not telling me to stay," she tried again. Now Amélie's eyes sparked with life and Lena caught Adriana from the corner of her eye motioning encouragingly to her. She was on the right track.

"I... I forgive you for what happened. For not telling me to stay. I'm not angry with you because... because of the accident. I'm just really happy to see you again," Lena said carefully. It felt wrong to say it considering that she had never blamed Amélie in the first place. But she couldn't leave things unresolved and she certainly didn't want it weighing on Amélie's mind with what she already had going on.

Now Amélie's eyes filled with tears.

"You forgive me? We're still friends?" Amélie said, her voice filled with hope.

"Of course we are! I'd never stay mad at you," Lena told her. Amélie smiled shyly and wiped at her eyes.

"Hey what's that you're holding?" Lena asked steering the conversion away from her flight accident. Amélie's face lit up immediately and she held up her plushy.

"Its the planet Saturn! Sombra got it for me!" Amélie said happily. Lena glanced over at Adriana who just shrugged. So that's where Sombra had disappeared to. "Widowmaker loves outer space. Sometimes I keep her up at night when I don't mean to," she added her face falling slightly. "So she goes out to look at the stars and sings a lullaby to me until I feel better. Until the bad thoughts and memories go away again. Widowmaker ordered this really big book so she could learn about the stars and point them out to me. Holding it reminds me of her," she said squeezing the plushy tightly to her chest. Lena forced the smile to stay on her face so Amélie wouldn't see how much those words had just broken her heart.

Years ago Lena and Angela had been hanging out at Amélie's place while Gerard was away on Overwatch business. They had started talking about their childhood dreams when Amélie confessed that as a little girl she had dreamed of being an astronaut. She only took up ballet when she realized how much math it would take to get into outer space. But a world famous dancer telling people her occupation was a second choice as a bored child who needed something to keep her out of trouble wasn't very romantic. They had all laughed about it at the time.

Did Widowmaker know about that? Did Amélie even remember herself?

"She's coming back right? Widowmaker isn't going to leave me here is she?" Amélie asked pulling Lena out of her thoughts. It hurt to hear how sad she was. How desperate she was to have Widowmaker back with her again.

"Of course not. I'm... I'm leaving again but this time I'm going so that I can find Widowmaker," Lena explained hoping Amélie would be able to comprehend it.

"You'll find her? You'll find her and bring her back to me?" Amélie pleaded hopefully.

"I will. I'm going to bring her back here and when I see her I'll be sure she knows how much you miss her," Lena said. Amélie squeezed her plushy tighter at that assurance.

"Do you... do you think she misses me too?" Amélie asked softly.

Lena clearly remembered what Widowmaker had told her the first time she visited her here after waking up. Widowmaker had freely admitted that the whole reason she existed at all was to protect Amélie from harm. Whether that be physically or mentally. Widowmaker admitted that things between them had started to change when she realized that she wasn't the only person who cared about Amélie. Losing each other must feel like a vital part of themselves had been ripped away.

"I know Widowmaker misses you so much right now. I know she's really worried and wants to make sure you're safe and being taken care of," Lena assured her. Amélie's eyes welled up with tears again and this time they started to slip down her cheeks.

"Will... will you tell her I love her? And that I really, really miss her too?" Amélie begged her. Now Lena was starting to cry and she had to fight back her own tears.

"I will. I'll make sure she knows how much you miss her," Lena choked out.

"Will you give her this? So she'll be able to think of me too?" Amélie asked reaching over to the short table next to them where a coloring book, also space themed, and colored pencils were scattered about. She picked up a page that had already been ripped out. It was a beautifully colored alien landscape.

"Of course I will. She'll love it," Lena said clearing her throat as she accepted it from her. Now Amélie squirmed a bit and picked at the tag on her plushy. Adriana moved restlessly and grabbed a cup that was sitting next to her, lifting it up to take a sip.

"Widowmaker likes you," Amélie blurted out suddenly. Lena heard Adriana choke on her drink and she couldn't blame her.

"I... pardon?" Lena said dumbly. Had she heard that correctly?

"She has a really hard time with people who aren't me but she likes the way you look at her," Amélie told her more firmly this time. "Because you know who she really is but you don't treat her differently. You still look at her the same way like... like she's real instead of just the part of me that shouldn't exist," she continued.

Lena was shocked into silence. She couldn't have said anything if she tried.

"Widowmaker likes that about you... because you make her feel real like Sombra does. But you're different... things feel different with you and she doesn't know what to do. Its hard for her to admit it. To let other people get close," Amélie said softly. "She's real to me too. I don't care what others think about her or what those... those bad people made her do. I want her back! I want her with me again!" she shouted. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again and Lena couldn't help but reach out and hold her as she cried.

"Its not fair! Why did she have to leave me?" Amélie sobbed.

"I'll find her Amélie. I'll bring Widowmaker back no matter how long it takes. I promise... I promise I'll bring her back to you," Lena vowed as Amélie cried in her arms.


	29. Chapter 29

 

Lena stood patiently as Angela fussed over her and checked everything for what must be the fifth time.

"You promise you'll let your body rest if you need it? Really rest?" Angela asked again.

"I promise. I won't risk anything even if it kills me to sit around and wait until I recover," Lena swore. She was serious about it too. Waiting around was never easy for her but Angela was right. It could end up taking far longer if she tried to push herself too hard when she was already weak. Angela finally stopped adjusting a backpack strap she had already adjusted twice before and backed up.

"I know I'm just keeping you here unnecessarily but... please be careful," Angela begged her.

"I will love. I'll be as careful as I possibly can be. I know different worlds that are safe to stay in and which people in others I can trust. I'll be back before you know it!" Lena said with far more confidence then she felt.

"Just remember there's plenty of medication and nanite gel to hold you over for weeks if necessary and you're already wearing the new harness Winston gave you. Keep in mind that your accelerator has been altered specifically for time jumps. It will conserve power, recharge faster, and keep you anchored to whatever time you're in. This should be far less taxing on your body but in order to recharge faster it has to lock out other functions. You won't be able to use blink or recall at all in this mode," Angela explained.

"Winston covered that in painstaking detail as well as how to reset it if there's a problem and change it back to the mode I usually use if I get into a tight spot or if I just don't like it. Fareeha gave me plenty of emergency ration bars and I need to eat one after every two or three jumps to be safe or when I start feeling a bit shaky," Lena explained repeating what she had been told.

In fact most of what was in her large backpack was food. She had one change of clothes, medicine, and the rest was for her to eat. The ration bars were small but packed not only with the nutrition her body wouldn't be getting from regular meals but also roughly 3000 calories per bar to replace what she was going to burn through across jumps. They were made for soldiers in the field not time jumping Overwatch agents but Lena was still extremely grateful to Fareeha for getting a hold of them so quickly.

"Is there anything I should know about Amélie before I leave? Widowmaker is going to want to know how she is," Lena asked and followed Angela's gaze as her eyes cut over to where Amélie was sitting and watching them. She had insisted on being here to watch Lena leave. Reaper was standing over her protectively while Sombra sat on the floor glaring at them. Adriana was probably getting some much needed rest. Amélie for her part was clutching her plushy and watching on hopefully as if she expected Widowmaker to pop out of thin air at any moment now. Lena's heart twisted with guilt and she looked away again.

"I ran some tests this morning and confirmed that while the hormonal control device is still there in Amélie's head, it isn't working like before," Angela said lowering her voice so they couldn't hear. "Amélie has already had several mood swings ranging from angry and violent to extremely depressed. You read over those medical reports and came to me about it first and I've seen firsthand what it can do. When Widowmaker started getting overwhelmed and upset after we rescued you she started getting a headache, double vision, and then a nosebleed before she told me to sedate her. She was out for days afterwards because of it. I'm not sure Widowmaker noticed it at the time but it even affected her coordination before and a bit afterwards," she explained.

"All of them should have triggered a similar reaction in Amélie but so far there's been almost nothing. Adriana, Sombra and Reaper have all been watching her like a hawk but so far they've only reported Amélie saying her head ached a bit and that was after being prodded. Even that's likely an automatic reaction. Her brain is so used to that happening when she gets emotional that its still happening even though the device isn't working, just in a very reduced manner," Angela told her. Lena wrinkled her nose in thought as she absorbed that information.

"I mean... I know there's a localized power surge when using recall but that's so small. We've never been able to test conclusively how much bigger it is when I transfer through time and space on a larger scale. Aside from 'hey all the power in the building just turned off for a minute.' Is it possible it got overloaded or knocked out completely?" Lena asked her.

"Amélie sat still long enough for me and Winston to determine that we can't get any kind of signal back from it. I think its electronics were destroyed," Angela admitted.

"So the same thing has probably happened to Widowmaker too right? What does that mean for them?" Lena pressed her.

'It means both good and bad. Widowmaker won't have to worry about anything in her brain trying to kill her or Amélie if they get emotional which is certainly bound to be a relief. However for years their brain has been regulated by that device. With it damaged the brain can't compensate for hormonal levels or emotional swings. Things that might have just been minor annoyances before could end up being greatly amplified now and big problems before could result in devastating reactions. Extreme anger that seems to arise suddenly or depressive lows that make it nearly impossible to do or feel anything. Their brain isn't used to compensating for emotions and moods on its own anymore so now its see-sawing between one extreme and the other trying to get things steady again," Angela explained to her.

Lena chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about that.

"Is there anything you can do?" she asked.

"Honestly? Nothing I'm comfortable with. I don't want to start any long term treatment or medication if Amélie isn't in serious danger or a danger to others. She can't give consent for it and I don't know if she'll even follow it. Its hard and it hurts to see her like this but at the moment she's not in serious trouble. If she has a depressive episode that lingers around or an angry outburst that won't settle down that's clearly another matter. But for now just focus on finding Widowmaker. Once her and Amélie are reunited then her and I can decide where to go from there," Angela told her. "I wrote it all down and stuck it in a pocket in your backpack as well so you don't have to worry about remembering it all on your own," she added with a smile.

"Thank you for telling me Angela. I'm sure that just broke quite a few patient confidentiality rules but we've come this far already so," Lena trailed off with a shrug and Angela smiled.

"The only reason I'm telling you is because Widowmaker isn't here for me to speak to directly. I hate having to put more pressure on you but you are my only way of conveying this to her. Whether the same thing is happening to her or not she needs to know what's going on with Amélie," Angela said.

"Got it. Notes in my backpack if I forget. Okay. I think I'm ready to go," Lena said brightly. To be honest she was terrified but Widowmaker and Amélie were counting on her. Angela hugged her tightly and backed up.

"Ready to go big guy!" Lena said as she turned and hurried up onto the platform. A cage rose up around her and sealed around the top. It was designed to absorb and mitigate the power surge that would result from Lena jumping across to another timeline.

"I'm ready up here Lena. Be careful and bring her back safely," Winston said through the speaker as the lights around her turned green.

_I'm coming for you Widowmaker. I promise,_ Lena closed her eyes and felt the air bend around her turning colder and colder until it seemed to suck all the heat from her bones. Everything twisted and vanished into a darkness that seemed to stretch on forever. Seconds passed and Lena was just starting to get that familiar feeling of doubt when everything snapped back into place. She yelped in surprise as she came crashing down on something.

"Ow!"

Make that someone.

Lena rolled off and quickly looked around. She was in Gibraltar but another Gibraltar in a totally different world. Blackwatch logos still stood proudly alongside the main Overwatch one. This was a world where the evil had been vanquished, Omics and humans lived in peace and terrorist were put down with a vengeance. If only things had gone the same way back home.

"What are you..."

Lena turned back to see Gabriel Reyes lifting himself up off the floor. A bit older and his beard and hair dusted with gray but still unmistakably familiar. Unlike the one in her world he had never turned against Overwatch here. Never tried to kill Jack Morrison. Never disappeared with rumors of someone called the Reaper stalking long in his shadow.

_Another matter for another time,_ Lena thought as she smiled widely at him.

"Sorry love but this is a Code White! Or is it Blue?" Lena wrinkled her nose. She was always getting the two switched around in her head.

" _We_ call a Code White if we get a Tracer come through from another timeline. _You_ call a Code Blue if you arrive from somewhere else and need assistance," Gabriel growled at her as he rubbed his back.

"Oh right! Code Blue then! I'm looking for someone and I was hoping you could help. Figured I'd look through all the timelines I've already been to first before charting unknown waters!" Lena said her spirits lifting slightly at the sight of him.

"And you couldn't come through from your world without landing on me? _Again?_ " Gabriel objected.

"I apologized!"

"Barely."

"Look I'd love to keep this up but I kind of lost someone and I need to find her as soon as possible. Is Winston around?" Lena said only half paying attention.

Lena looked over her body and wiggled everything to make sure it all worked. She was still weak and jumping here had initially left her a bit shaky and exhausted. It wasn't fading as quickly as she would like but it wasn't lingering around either which would have been much worse. A bit of rest and she should be able to jump again fairly soon. It would be important make a note of how she felt and how long it took to recover here and then after another jump or two. She'd promised Angela she would rest when she needed to and that was a promise she was going to keep.

"What happened to you?" Gabrial asked suddenly. Lena saw him eyeing her critically and grimaced.

"I'll be okay, really," Lena said but she knew her smile was slipping.

"Lena," Gabriel said in warning forcing her to look away, her smile gone. It was both a relief and a knife to the heart to see him like this. The kind man he used to be. The kind soldier he might still have been had things been a little different back in her world.

Back in her own timeline, Lena had encountered Reaper enough times on missions to start suspecting who he was. Even though he stayed out of everybody's way at Gibraltar she had still heard enough whispers and dealt with enough teasing comments from Sombra over the past few days to realize those suspicious were correct. Maybe the Gabriel in this world had never become Reaper but he was still with Blackwatch. He still knew what torture scars looked like. Even with her arms bandaged and her clothes loose and long enough to hide the other marks and keep from irritating her skin it wouldn't hide the haunted look in her eyes.

"Please Gabriel let it go. I've been through enough," Lena firmly pushed back. She needed to keep her mind steady, focused, clear and that would already be hard enough as it was. Doubt and hesitation had no place when you were jumping through time and across worlds.

"Come on then. Winston will kill me if he learns you came here without seeing him yourself." Gabriel said as he finished taking in her appearance and backpack. He didn't ask for any more details and Lena was grateful for it. If Widowmaker wasn't here then she would likely be explaining and repeating her explanations more then enough times in the hours or days to come. The thought of it already weighed more heavily on her shoulders.

_Just hold on Widowmaker. I'll find you no matter how long it takes,_ Lena thought as she hurried to follow after Gabriel.

* * *

Widowmaker had no interest in sharing the details of her life with anyone here. But when she woke up the next morning listless and unable to even get out of the bed given to her she knew she didn't have a choice. This had started when she began thinking about Amélie last night. Her mood had plunged after that and now she was all Widowmaker could think about.

Widowmaker had never been separated from Amélie before. Not like this. Even on the rare occasions when she had to shut Amélie away she was still there. Still close. Being apart like this was crushing her in a way she hadn't been prepared for. Widowmaker knew she shouldn't feel like this or to be more accurate she shouldn't be able to feel like this. The hormonal control device in her head should have stopped her mood from going this low. She shouldn't be able to feel anything right now. Not angry, not sad, not irritated, just the dull nothingness of the device restricting her emotions. Something was wrong and Widowmaker couldn't let pride or distrust keep her from getting help.

"Did you notice anything unusual about your mood last night?" Angela asked as she chewed on the pen she was holding. She was sitting on a chair pulled up to the bedside.

"Started arguing with Tracer and..." Widowmaker paused and rubbed her eyes. It was so hard to summon the energy to do anything. "And I got angry. I didn't think about it at the time because I'm almost always restless and irritated," she admitted weakly. "But I shouldn't have been able to get that angry, especially not that fast. Talon put a device in my head to regulate my hormone levels. It keeps my emotions from going too low and punishes me if they get to high. I should have gotten a migraine after that but instead it was just a mild ache. The kind I'm used to ignoring without a second thought," she managed to get out. Angela hummed and wrote all of that down.

"Anything else happen after you got angry?" she said once she was done writing.

"I got really upset. Depressed. I've been that way since then," Widowmaker mumbled out. She didn't explain why and thankfully Angela didn't ask.

"And do you feel better or worse then you did last night?" Angela asked her pen hovering over the notepad.

"Worse. Much worse," Widowmaker told her.

"How long has this been implanted in your head?" Angela said after a moment of writing.

"Seven to ten years. They did it before the second round of reconditioning that resulted in... this," Widowmaker explained gesturing to her now blue skin. Angela's eyes flicked over her body for a moment before returning to her notepad.

"Has an incident like this ever happened to you before? Or something resembling it?" Angela continued.

"No. Nothing like this. They put it in to keep things like this from happening," Widowmaker said closing her eyes again. There was a distinct pause and Widowmaker opened her eyes to see Angela frowning slightly to herself. She looked like she wanted to ask something else.

"Have you spoken to the Angela in your timeline about any of this?" she finally asked.

"Yes. She explained the risks of turning it off or removing it. Explained that despite her best efforts there may not be a way to completely undo all the damage Talon has done. We never got a chance to talk about going forward with treatment options," Widowmaker admitted. Angela bobbed her head in acknowledgement and wrote some more down on her notepad.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it to Gibraltar? Or do you need something done to help you right away? I'm a bit more limited in what I have available here but I don't want you to risk it if you don't think you can make it. I can find a way to help in the meantime," Angela told her.

Widowmaker grimaced. The only thing that would help would be to reunite with Amélie or at least get news that she was safe and being taken care of. She missed Amélie so much her chest ached with the force of it. As it was the situation was more complicated then Angela realized. If Amélie was still back in her original timeline then how would treatment here affect that? Was she dealing with the same thing? Would being treated have any effect at all? Could it make things worse? And what would happen when she went back?

"Unless the situation is more complicated then you're comfortable explaining?" Angela guessed. Widowmaker just confirmed it with a sigh. "Why don't we focus on smaller things that can help until we get to Gibraltar then? Being sent here caused a big power surge. Tracer said the whole block went out for a few minutes. Once we're at Gibraltar I can run some tests and try to determine if this is temporary or if the device was permanently damaged," she offered instead.

Widowmaker let her eyes close again as she thought about it. That was the best option but even with maglev train it would take a few hours to get to Gibraltar. She would need something to help keep her mind occupied. If she was more susceptible to mood swings now then maybe it would be easier to influence how she felt through external means.

"Do you have any music?" Widowmaker asked her.

* * *

Widowmaker slumped into her seat with a heavy sigh. She didn't feel any better then she had upon waking up. She was still depressed and seriously lacking in energy. It was hard to summon up the power to care about anything other then sitting here being miserable.

Widowmaker frowned and adjusted the bracelets on each wrist. They were currently altering her appearance and making her skin appear a more human shade of pink and her hair black. It couldn't do anything about her eyes but that didn't matter. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a hooded jacket that helped hide her appearance. Thankfully it had started raining today so no one had looked twice at her.

She realized the _cauchemar_ tattoo on her right forearm was showing a bit and covertly adjusted the bracelet settings using the small holo screen. Her skin shimmer slightly and it changed. Now it would just look like burn scar if anyone saw it up close.

"Here. It's not much but I hope it helps. Got it from a stand just before we got on the train."

Widowmaker dragged her eyes up and saw Tracer sit down across from her with a cup of tea and some sugar and cream packs. Looking to the right she saw Angela and Emily sitting across the aisle. She grimaced and forced herself to sit up straighter.

"Wow, now that was a look. Guess I didn't make that good of an impression last night did I?" Tracer asked having the decency to look apologetic at least as she handed the tea over.

"Gee where do you get that idea?" Widowmaker muttered. She popped the cheap plastic top off the tea and dumped all the sugar and cream into it ignoring the wince Tracer gave as she did so. She used the straw to stir it around and took a sip. It would do well enough for now.

"So why are you here? Aside from making what I assume is a peace offering?" Widowmaker asked after a moment of silent appreciation for the tea.

"Why do you assume I have ulterior motives?" Tracer countered. Widowmaker just stared at her until she flushed pink. "Okay fine I'll admit I'm still a bit curious about you..." she began only to be interrupted by Widowmaker's snort of disbelief, "Fine _a lot_ curious but I did honestly want to apologize for the way I treated you last night. Regardless of my reasons it wasn't fair. I'll try not to be so... critical from now on," she apologized.

Widowmaker didn't reply for a moment. She sipped her tea and looked out the window as the train pulled off with barely a whisper. Walking into the station it was impossible not to see screens playing the news of Mondatta's assassination everywhere. Evidently she had arrived the same night her counterpart here had killed him.

_Reason enough to be critical and suspicious of me I suppose,_ Widowmaker accepted.

"Did you kill him too?" Tracer said in a quiet voice. Widowmaker glanced back over at her. It was simple enough to guess who she meant.

"I did," Widowmaker said simply. The way Tracer frowned suggested that she didn't appreciate the casual way she admitted it.

"Why? Why do it?" Tracer asked her voice strained. The way her fingers were digging into her leg betrayed her tension. Widowmaker looked up from her tea and stared back at Tracer evenly.

"Because they told me to," she stated calmly. It was really as simple as that. Talon gave the order and she executed it the way she always did. Because her health and her sanity had depended on it. More importantly Amélie's health and what remained of her mental state depended on it. There was nothing in this world that was more important to Widowmaker then her.

Tracer pressed her lips together and sank back against her chair clearly thinking that over.

"Do you regret it? Do you regret any of them?" Tracer asked after a few quiet seconds.

"You're assuming I've killed others," Widowmaker pointed out.

"Haven't you?" Tracer shot back. Widowmaker sipped her tea and watched the city roll by outside the window. She felt guilty for Lena being tortured. She felt bad about hurting her on the rooftops when she got shot by accident. But regret over killing the countless other targets Talon has sent her after? No. She didn't regret it and she didn't regret leaving those people to die in the desert either. Even now she could feel a spark, a pulse of excitement fluttering in her veins at the memory of that fight in London.

"I don't know if I'm capable of feeling that kind of regret after what Talon has done to me," Widowmaker said honestly. Tracer's eyes fell down to her lap and the tension left her body at those words.

"I... I hadn't thought of that," Tracer admitted. The silence lingered between them for a while. "What if Talon wasn't ordering you to kill?" she asked. Ever the curious one. If Widowmaker wasn't feeling so depressed and miserable over her separation from Amélie she would have cut off the questions here.

_If only you knew,_ Widowmaker thought as she sipped her tea. She had been managing so far but that itch was building up again in the back of her mind. The itch to fight, to kill, to be challenged again, to watch someone's life fade from their eyes. She could ignore it for now but how much longer would that be true?

"Talon made sure they covered that possibility during my reconditioning," Widowmaker said flatly. It was obvious Tracer was dying to know more but Widowmaker watched as she visibly reigned herself in. That was progress from last night at least.

"Here. Angela said you asked for music. Specifically classical styles, symphonies, piano, orchestras and that kind of thing," Tracer fumbled with her jacket pockets and pulled out a small music player and a new pair of earbuds. "I wasn't sure what to get so I just downloaded a ton of stuff. More then enough to last the trip. Emily was the one who found that one pianist you wanted though," she said handing it over. Widowmaker accepted it, sourly noting that she might actually have to thank Emily later. Perish the thought.

Amélie used to love this type of music and had played piano as well when she wasn't dancing. She had even released a few albums under a fake name. The most successful of which was titled _La Rêverie Du Cauchemar_ a collection of songs that were both dark and haunting as well as beautiful and heartfelt. The duality of beauty and darkness. Maybe they couldn't be close now but this would help remind Widowmaker of her.

She ripped open the earbuds and connected them to the music player. Sticking them in her ears she searched and felt the stress in her heart ease as she found what she was looking for. _La Rêverie Du Cauchemar._ Some of her tension faded as Widowmaker hit play on the first song. She closed her eyes and listened as the piano started slowly and brightly only for more instruments to come in gradually making the tone of the song darker and more ominous. She hadn't heard Amélie play in so long. She rarely allowed herself to listen to Amélie's music since it carried too big a risk that Talon would get suspicious. Now there was nothing preventing her. She was just grateful it existed at all in this world.

A few years ago Sombra had "recovered" some items for her of Amélie's dancing in Paris and abroad. Official recordings, personal ones that Gérard had proudly made of her, interviews, promotional items, posters, and even Playbill's from Amélie's time touring abroad in America. Widowmaker had always kept them away from her French villa and she had Sombra move them occasionally to be safe. There was no way she would let such precious treasures end up in Talon's hands.

_I really should thank Sombra properly for that one day,_ Widowmaker thought as the music flowed around her. She wanted Amélie back and not being able to have her here or even know if she was okay was crushing. At least she had this. Even here in this world there were still pieces of Amélie left that she could cling to.

Realistically Widowmaker knew this was all an accident. Lena hadn't been thinking clearly and there's nothing she could have done but still she felt a deep knot of guilt that she had, once again, failed to protect Amélie when she needed her most.

Glancing over up she saw Tracer looking up at a screen above them watching the news. Another world, another timeline but still Overwatch were the heroes who saved the day, who swooped in to protect the innocent, and kept the bad guys from hurting others. Walking in it was impossible not to hear people talking about Overwatch. How they never should have been disbanded. How grateful they were to still have some around. How hopeful they were that maybe they would come back and do something about the Ominc Uprising in Russia. That was still the same it seemed.

Widowmaker turned to stare back out of the window. She was supposed to be a hero too. Amélie's hero. The one she looked up to. The one who was always there to save the day. Who always knew what to do when times got hard. Who was strong enough to keep her safe and tough enough to make all the Bad Things and Bad People and Bad Memories go away when they got too close.

Instead she had wasted years serving under Talon's thumb following orders to try and keep herself and Amélie alive. How many had died at her hands simply because she was ordered to do it? Some were bad, some were good, but most were just in the way. For years she had known that Talon base in the Sahara was still there but had been too afraid to go back. Too scared of the memories and too worried that breaking the status quo with Talon would ruin any further attempts to get away from them. For years she had suspected that human experiments were still going on and had done nothing. Told no one. Not until Lena's life was on the line because of her mistakes.

That was why she existed. The only reason she existed. Its why she was born, created, and split off from Amélie's mind. She was supposed to keep Amélie safe, keep her hidden away and protected from the world that had abandoned her and treated her so cruelly. Now she was quite literally worlds away and unable to even do that much. Why was she even alive if she couldn't protect Amélie like she was supposed to?

Some superhero she turned to be.

All Widowmaker could do now was hope that the Winston and Tracer in this world could find a way to get her back to her timeline or that her Lena would find her soon. Otherwise this might end up being a very rough trip indeed. Closing her eyes, Widowmaker relaxed and let the music take her away.


	30. Racing Time

 

Lena peeked out of the window and pulled back as a shadow drifted across but it was just another omnic aerial patrol. In this world the omnics had won and pushed back against all who came against them. Omnic citizens had suffered enough broken promises and lies from governments who were supposed to protect them and sided with the war machines. Now omnics were in control with their own government and ruling order set up. Most of England and Europe had fallen to them and they were pushing deeper into Russia every month. Almost thirty years it had been like this and while resistance groups held on things had long since settled into a new normal lifestyle.

"Nightly curfew will take effect in one hour. Repeat nightly curfew will take effect in one hour," the flying machine called out as it drifted through the streets.

Sighing Lena let the curtain close and wrapped the electric blanket tighter around her body. Two weeks since she had arrived here and still she felt so cold all the time. Not the usual chill she had since adjusted to but the deeper bone chilling cold that had been lingering around longer and longer with every jump.

There was a thud from the front door and Lena turned to see her counterpart kick the door open, her arms full of bags. Pink hair stuck up over the bag and her heavy black boots kicked the door shut again.

"Sorry bout that! Had to hurry since curfew is almost up. Was going to order us some curry but everything is closing early on account of the Omnic Victory Celebration tomorrow. So I got some shawarma instead!" Tracer quipped as she headed into the kitchen and dropped the bags on the table. Lena sank down into a chair without responding. She could hear Tracer banging around in the kitchen putting stuff away and putting a kettle on. Before long there was the now familiar scuff of Tracer's boots walking towards her.

"Tea?" Tracer asked wiggling the mug in front of her. She wore black lipstick and had on a t-shirt that said "I'm the monster that goes bump in the night." A tattoo of pink and black roses thorns peeked up from her leather jacket with thorns that crawled up her arms. The soft blue light of her accelerator was one of the only familiar things about her. Lena had exhausted all the worlds she was familiar with and was travelling in uncharted territory now. Every time she jumped she had no idea what to expect but for all of their differences this version of herself was Lena's favorite so far.

Lena accepted it gratefully and sipped it.

"How are you feeling?" Tracer asked her spiked goggles sitting on top of her head now.

"Better. Not much but enough for another jump," Lena responded. She had already been in this world for a week and it had been a month and a half since she first left in search of Widowmaker. Over thirty world worlds had come and gone and her condition was barely improving. It wasn't getting worse but Lena was worried she might regress if she pushed herself harder. It was taking longer and longer for her to recover. She wasn't sure why but hopefully in the next jump she could find a Winston who could help her.

"Sorry I couldn't help out more. I know Winston would have loved to meet you. At least I was able to confirm with him that your lady friend isn't here," Tracer apologized. Reaching out with her other hand she gave Lena plate with a chicken shawarma wrap and seasoned chips on it. Their home may be worlds apart but Lena could always count on food places in London having chips available as a side.

In this timeline Overwatch had formed from the ashes of the omnic victory as a neutral organization under their control to maintain the peace between the budding ominc ruled nation and those who were left. Tracer had retired from their service after recovering from an accident with an experimental teleportation machine and now led a pretty normal life. Something Lena found a herself envying at times. Winston was still a scientist but everything he did was under the omnics management. While the omnics generally had a hands off approach with him the chance of them finding out about Lena's arrival and detaining her indefinitely for questioning was simply too great of a risk. Better to stay low, recover, and move on.

"Thanks and its okay. You've already let me stay here so I can recover and haven't complained about me eating up all your food and then some," Lena said with a weak smile.

"Psh, no problem love. I know how it gets using our powers a lot. I've never had to jump across worlds like that but I can imagine the toll it must take. You've got something special going through all this in your condition," Tracer said in admiration. Lena blushed slightly at the appreciation in her voice.

"You do what you have to right? Besides this is my fault. No matter how my body feels about it I have to keep searching for her," Lena admitted.

"Yeah, but still. Takes guts and that's after me hearing only half of the story," Tracer pointed out.

"Well you're always welcome to come and visit if you like," Lena offered.

"I just might now that I know where your world is at. Might have to work up the courage for it though. Jumping to America once was enough to give myself a fright," Tracer said with a grin.

"Easier then letting someone come at me with tattoo needles," Lena said. She took a bite of her shawarma and had to stop and wave her hand at how hot it still was. The taste was amazing and helped take some of the chill from her body.

"Tattoos aren't that bad! Its a shame you can't stay longer or I'd take you to my shop and give you one. Make it glow in the dark even like my roses do," Tracer said eyeing her as if already coming up with an art design in her head.

"I think I'll stick to admiring how nice they look on you instead," Lena pushed back. Tracer rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen. A moment later she returned with her own shawarma wrap and a salad and collapsed on the couch.

"I won't tempt you to stay longer because I know how much you want to find your friend, but don't feel like you have to leave either. Really I don't mind you being here," Tracer assured her.

"I'd like to stay one more day but after that I need to move on. If I ever work up the courage to get a tattoo though I'll be sure to come back," Lena promised.

"There's the spirit! Now you just need some more ear piercings, a few new clothes and you'll be halfway to the goth lifestyle you know you've always wanted to live," Tracer said teasingly. Reaching over she grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on.

Lena could tell that the Tracer here was lonely and it made her feel even worse about staying with her only to have to leave her behind and move on again. But she couldn't wait any longer. She had to keep moving. She had to find Widowmaker and make up for what she had done.

She had to be out there somewhere. She had to be.

* * *

"You sure it would be okay for me to visit?"

Lena looked up from her preparations and saw Tracer standing there chewing anxiously on one of her black polished fingernails.

"Of course you can come. We'd love to have you and it would be so much fun to see you again!" Lena assured her. Tracer's expression brightened at that.

"Okay! I'll be sure to come then. I'd really like to see what your world is like," Tracer said stepping forward to give her a tight hug. Letting go she stood back and sniffed emotionally.

"There's all sorts of stuff I could show you too. So don't be a stranger," Lena said forcing herself to smile.

When all of this was over she would be back home with her friends but this Tracer was getting left behind. What Overwatch members did exist in this timeline Tracer clearly wasn't very close to. Angela had never joined up, Fareeha worked for an Omnic led security company, she had never even heard of Zarya, and Amélie was touring South America currently so they only saw each other in person on rare occasions. The list went on and on. Winston was her only real friend but they rarely spoke because he was always busy with his work. It made Lena appreciate how privileged she was to have the support system that she did back home.

"All right I won't keep you any longer. Be careful out there okay? When you find your friend don't let her go you hear me?" Tracer said making Lena blush slightly.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Lena said taking a few steps back into the center of the living room.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and time slowed around her until everything seemed to come to a stop. Darkness stretched out all around her with tiny shimmery dots floating everywhere like jewels or dewdrops. Lena traced her path from her home through all the words she had been to so far. So many different places lost in a sea of countless other timelines. Parallel worlds all so close to each other and yet separated by a seemingly impassable gulf.

Impassable to others anyway.

Lena focused on her next timeline. A glittering yellow dot nearby in the sea of worlds. Concentrating intently on it, Lena felt everything else melt away into darkness. The familiar cold of the void between space sweeping into take the place of the vision she had just seen. The quiet comfortable space fell away into an endless expanse that seemed like it would swallow her up at any moment. A dark, cold, horror that went on for eternity with no beginning, no end and no escape. Seconds felt like they stretched into minutes and Lena fought back her terror until everything twisted and suddenly reality snapped back into place around her.

Lena kept her eyes shut as she felt everything spin around her. When the dizziness finally faded away she cracked her eyes open and saw a bright blue sky filled with clouds overhead. She could smell the water and hear gulls crying out nearby. Gibraltar then instead of London like last time. She tried to get up but the weakness that had increasingly plagued her with every jump was worse then ever.

There was a click and hum as power came back on around her. Lena groaned and closed her eyes again. Maybe pink haired Tracer was right. Maybe she should have waited longer. Hopefully there would be a Winston around in this timeline to help figure out why her body seemed to be stuck in time even as she moved through it. It had been over a month since she left, jumping to different worlds trying to find Widowmaker. Even with the added stress her body should have healed more then this.

"Lena?"

She heard the voice but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Footsteps hurried over to her and hands gently cradled her head. Lena opened her eyes again and found yellow ones staring back at her.

"Widowmaker?" she asked her voice a dry rasp.

"Is it you? Is it really you?" Widowmaker asked her eyes shimmering with tears.

Lena stared at her and slowly realized that while the eyes, tattoo, and hair were similar, Widowmaker's skin was pink instead of blue. Her voice was slightly different and the eyes... the eyes weren't the same.

_It's not her. It's not my Widowmaker,_ Lena thought as disappointment crashed down on her.

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize me chérie?" Widowmaker asked her voice breaking with emotion. Lena met her gaze and her heart broke as she saw the moment this Widowmaker realized the person she was holding wasn't the one she was hoping for.

"You're not her. You're not the Lena I've been waiting for," Widowmaker said even as her eyes continued to search Lena's face hopefully.

"Sorry love, but you're not the Widowmaker I'm looking for either," Lena said not bothering to keep the exhaustion and despair out of her voice. Widowmaker's face crumpled with pain as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I thought... I thought my Lena had finally come back to me. I... I should help you up," Widowmaker said her voice thick with emotion.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Really I am. I was hoping you were... well I suppose it doesn't matter," Lena said looking away. She couldn't bear to see the hurt in this Widowmaker's eyes and the pain in her face.

"You must need help if you came here looking for... for your Widowmaker. Maybe we can help each other," Widowmaker said weakly. She put an arm under Lena helping her to sit up.

Lena looked up and saw this timeline's Angela and Winston running towards her. Exhaustion weighed down on her and she closed her eyes unable to stay awake any longer.

* * *

Widowmaker scowled and fired a few more rounds into the training dummy using up all the bullets before tossing the gun aside. Over the past week she had swung from crippling depression to seething anger as her body's demands for another kill, another challenge, another fight grew stronger and stronger. It was craving something she didn't want to provide anymore and this shooting range wasn't helping nearly enough.

Widowmaker was tired of killing because someone ordered her to. Tired of seeking out a fight or someone to beat up when the itch in her brain got to be too much to bear because of Talon's reconditioning. She was tired of being like this and angry at the fact that there was nothing she could do about it in the meantime.

"I take it this isn't helping?" Tracer asked hesitantly.

Widowmaker turned and glared making Tracer flinch back with her accelerator glowing brighter as her fight or flight instincts kicked in. That flinch bothered Widowmaker more then she wanted to admit. Even if she couldn't stand this version of Lena the sight of her pulling back in fear like that bothered her. The thought of her Lena flinching back in the same way bothered her. She didn't want Lena to be afraid of her. Not anymore.

"Its not enough. I need more. Training dummies aren't a challenge. I need something that can fight back or that's real enough to let my mind rest. Or at least something that will explode," Widowmaker snarled as she clenched her fists restlessly.

"Emily has been trying to hunt down one of those new VR gaming set for days but everywhere is sold out and all the major online stores are waiting on more shipments," Tracer said in apology. Widowmaker grunted and snatched the water bottle out of Tracer's extended hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to fight me?" Tracer asked as Widowmaker chugged the water down. After it was half gone she put the cap back on and slammed it down on the counter next to the assortment of weapons.

"Are you sure you want to risk it?" Widowmaker countered. "You're not her. You're not my Lena and I see the differences every time I look at you. Its wearing down what little patience I have left and making me even worse. I can't guarantee that I won't lose control and end up seriously hurting you," she pointed out.

Tracer grimaced at the reminder. No matter how hard she tried every friendly overture she made had only served as a reminder to Widowmaker that her Lena wasn't here. Not only was she not here she was likely jumping across who knows how many worlds trying to find her. Lena had fought for her, went up against Talon for her, risked her life trying to get through to her, and been tortured just for associating with her. And what was Widowmaker doing? _Nothing._ Nothing but pacing back and forth feeling sorry for herself and worrying about how Lena was handling everything.

She hissed through her teeth as her anger rose and tipped over the edge.

"She shouldn't even be out of bed after what they did to her. She could barely stand on her own when I got sent here and now she's out there alone trying to help me. Again," Widowmaker muttered grinding her teeth together as she tried not to pace restlessly. Tracer's eyebrows shot up in surprise but she didn't interrupt and Widowmaker's nerves were too frayed to stop everything from spilling out.

"At least before I could be there with her while she healed. Now I can't even do that! I can't find who did this, I can't go after Talon for what they did, I can't do anything but fall back into the same habits they put into me in the first place. I can't relax, I can't sleep, I can't calm down, I can't control how I feel, I can't stop thinking about whether or not Amélie is okay, and most of all I can't stop thinking about how long its been since I last killed someone. Its been _months_ since I really had a good kill and this time Lena isn't here to distract me from it," Widowmaker snarled as all of her feelings and emotions spilled over after being pent up for too long.

"That must be really frustrating. Sounds like being separated from her is hard on you," Tracer prodded. It was a simple attempt to get Widowmaker to keep talking and it worked. She was too angry at the moment to care.

"Of course it is! The only reason this happened at all is because of them! Because of what they did to her and how they hurt her. They tried to hurt her and use her just like they hurt and used Amélie. They hurt Adriana and left her to die because they didn't think anyone would come for her and I couldn't... I can't help any of them. I want to kill every last one of them for what they did but instead all I can do is stand around and shoot at training dummies deluding myself into hoping it will be enough to get past the conditioning they put in my head," Widowmaker growled as she glared at the battered figures she had been shooting at for the past three hours.

"Sounds like your Lena has gone through a lot for you," Tracer added. Widowmaker's hands clenched and unclenched with barely restrained rage as she turned back around.

"I know she has you idiot I was there when it all happened," Widowmaker snarled at her. "The only thing I can't understand is _why?_ Why does she keep doing this? Why does she keep putting herself at risk for me of all people? I've tried to kill her myself more then once. I've killed Overwatch agents and innocent people, I practically started a war by murdering Mondatta! I'm never going to be a normal person and I'll never erase some of the scars Talon gave me. I've wasted years of my life and still haven't been able to protect Amélie which is the only reason I exist and my only true purpose in life. Now I've failed Lena too. I can't even figure out how I feel about her without wanting to ignore my emotions completely or strangle someone so I feel like I have some semblance of control back. I don't deserve any of this! I don't deserve her!" she shouted venting all of her frustration.

Tracer jumped out of the way as Widowmaker stalked over and grabbed the biggest weapon off the table. A shoulder mounted rocket launcher. She slammed a projectile into it and lifted it up to her shoulder. She swung around and aimed it at a large drone that was sitting off by itself in the open.

"No wait that one's still...!" Tracer stared to say.

Widowmaker braced herself and fired. The rocket roared forward and hit the drone where it exploded with tremendous force and throwing metal shards and scrap everywhere as a ball of fire mushroomed out from it heating up her skin and shaking the walls around them as fire reached up towards the sky. Thankfully the actual shooting part of the shooting range was facing outdoors in a corner of the Gibraltar Watchpoint away from everything else.

"... still waiting for the fuel and power core to be removed," Tracer finished saying from behind her. Widowmaker tossed the rocket launcher aside and turned to scowl at Tracer only to find her crouched behind the now overturned weapons table with only her eyes and fingers peeking out over the edge. Walking over Widowmaker stared down at Tracer who peered up at her silently.

"I don't want to hear another word about this. Not from you, not from Emily, not from Angela, not from Winston, _no one_. If anyone so much as _thinks_ a question in my direction about anything I just told you then the next rocket will have Emily's name on it understand?" Widowmaker warned her. That would get her to listen more then anything else would. She had seen how much they adored one another and her irritation over that had only added to the emotional pressure that had been pressure cooking inside of her.

Tracer's eyes shifted to the smoke billowing up into the air and then went back to Widowmaker.

"I'll see if Winston has any more stuff you can blow up before I make another searching run," she suggested from behind the table.

"That might actually be helpful for once," Widowmaker replied.

* * *

Tracer growled and walked around the simulation. Dark space with glittering dots of light filled the room around her. She marked off three more worlds and circled two others drawing a line to each one and making notes as she did so. She had just gotten back from another round of searching different timelines but even after nearly a week the results were thin at best.

"Still nothing?" Emily asked her voice drifting in from outside the hologram.

"Oh I've found plenty. Plenty of 'she was just here!' or 'you just missed her by an hour' and so on. I've found plenty of places where the other Lena has been but I keep managing to miss her. I don't want to risk going any earlier because then we could still end up missing each other. I arrive too early and she comes in after me and we're still back where we started which is nowhere," Tracer scowled at all the pinpoints of light around her. The line she had drawn bounced between at least thirty different worlds. Some crossed out but well over half circled in green.

"Have you found a pattern yet?" Emily said curiously.

"I think this Lena is going to places she's already visited first and then branching out from there. I tried visiting some of the worlds around these," Tracer pointed to a dot she had circled in green, "But only came up empty. If there's one thing I've learned its that the first time we end up leaving our own timelines its usually by accident. Either an accident that results in us being displaced, which may or may not be flight related, or a moment of panic where we try to recall but end up going too far," she sighed and finally shut the simulation down.

"Which is a long way of saying her area of searching could be worlds and worlds away from where she's from. Or it could be right in the midst of them. There's no way to know without searching all of them individually and hoping I get a hit," Tracer said heavily. Emily walked over and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

"I'm sorry baby I know how hard you're trying," Emily murmured to her.

"If this Lena is injured the way Widowmaker's words suggest then all this jumping is going to take a heavy toll on her energy levels. Its been bad enough on me and I'm in top shape relatively speaking. She'll get to the point where she has to stay for more then a few hours at a time. Maybe even a few days. If I could just find one of those rest stops while she's there," Tracer trailed off and closed her eyes. Emily kissed her cheek and pulled back.

"Why don't you tell me more about how all this works? I know the basics but it all seems so... complicated," Emily said gesturing to bring the simulation back up. The lights in the room darkened and the shutters closed again before the points of light popped back up. The line Tracer had drawn before shimmered into view around them.

"Well to start with this is more or less what I see when I want to go to anther world right?" Tracer said waving to the hologram surrounding them. "And I can choose whether to arrive at the same time I left here, or earlier, or later. I've been going on the assumption that this other Lena left to start searching a day or two after Widowmaker arrived here with us. That would give her time to prepare and for Widowmaker to realize what happened and get help which she did here with Winston," she continued.

"So you could jump to a different timeline, spend a week there, and then arrive back here just a few minutes after I saw you leave?" Emily asked wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"I could, which is why I'm starting to get worried about this other Lena. For us its only been a few days, but for her it could easily be weeks or months since she first left her home world. Even if me and all my other versions can keep it straight in our head it still takes a big emotional toll having been gone for so long and yet returning to know that it never happened for anyone else," Tracer confessed.

"How long were you gone? After the flight accident?" Emily said softly and reached out to rub her arm. Tracer shivered and played with her goggles anxiously at the memory.

"I remember thinking that Winston must be lying when he said I had been gone for a few months. I couldn't keep a truly accurate sense of time since I was getting pulled around so much but I know it was well over a year and a half for me at least," Tracer grimaced and forced her hands back down.

"If this Lena is injured and has to rest for increasingly long amounts of time... there's no telling how long she could be gone," she worried. Emily reached down and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Does Widowmaker know any of this?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea and I'm honestly afraid to tell her if she doesn't. Especially after the way she blew up at me earlier and considering that she's still blowing stuff up in the training grounds to try and let off steam," Tracer admitted as muffled booms sounded intermittently. "Angela pulled us aside and said to be careful because this Widowmaker was dealing with a medical problem at the moment that was affecting her mood but," she stopped and shook her head, "I didn't realize just how much pressure she was under. This is a lot to deal for anyone. I can't imagine how it is for someone like her who clearly isn't that well equipped to deal with emotional situations," she said with a grimace.

"What _did_ she tell you earlier?" Emily said curiously.

"Sorry love but I'm pretty sure I was forbidden from speaking about that under penalty of a rocket propelled death. Yours not mine to make sure the threat stuck and my mouth stayed closed," Tracer said giving her wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I won't pry into her privacy then. You are going to take a break now right?" Emily stated more then asked.

"Well..." Tracer began.

"Lena Oxton you know you need to take a break," Emily warned her.

"Just a few more!"

"One more."

"Two more."

" _One_ more."

Tracer tried her best puppy dog eyes but Emily just frowned and cross her arms.

"Okay fine, just one more and I'll be back," Tracer promised in defeat.

"I'll start making something for you to eat when you get back. You're going to need the energy after all the jumping you've done today," Emily said giving her a kiss.

"All right see you in a few!" Tracer said before zipping away.

* * *

Tracer popped back into reality and had to steady herself as a wave of dizziness swept over her. Maybe she should have taken a break like Emily suggested after all. She would probably crash for hours after lunch but one more try today couldn't hurt.

At least it was a bright sunny day here although it was a bit disorienting to see everything look so similar to the Gibraltar she had just come from. Tracer headed inside through the empty hallways. Someone had to be around here somewhere. She turned a corner heading towards where she hoped this Winston's labs would be and nearly slammed into someone.

"Lena? How did you? Where did you...?"

"Angela?" Tracer said in surprise. What was this world's Angela doing here? Never mind that wasn't important.

"How did you? Are you...?" Angela stared at her intently before her expression dropped. "No... no your not her. Just another version of Lena like the one earlier," Angela said clearly disappointed. Well that was a first. Tracer's mind caught up to what this Angela had just said and her heart fell.

"Oh don't tell me I just missed her again," she whined.

"Missed her? If you're talking about another version of Lena Oxton who has evidently been jumping around to every world possible and straining her already frail body well beyond its capabilities then no you didn't miss her. She just arrived a few hours ago and I was on my way to storage to try and find more medical supplies," Angela said with a slight frown.

"To be clear this Lena Oxton you found is going through different worlds looking for a Widowmaker who got lost in space-time right?" Tracer asked hardly daring to hope.

"The very same. She fell unconscious minutes after she arrived and woke up long enough to tell her story before falling asleep again," Angela explained.

"Then she's here? She's actually really still here?" Tracer said breathlessly.

"She is. I can take you to see her but she needs rest so you can't talk for too long if she's awake," Angela said falling back into a strict doctor tone. Some things were the same across almost every world it seemed.

"Yes! Oh yes I... I have to see her I have to... I have to let the others know about this. Widowmaker has to know I found her!" Tracer said her thoughts racing with excitement.

"Why don't we take one thing at a time first," Angela suggested. A smile was now creeping up onto her face.

"What? Oh right! Yes! Is she okay?" Tracer asked as she remembered what Widowmaker had said earlier. Angela's smile faded at that question.

"I think it would be best if you saw for yourself. Winston is examining her accelerator right now but you can see him later if you need to," Angela said gesturing for Tracer to follow her.

Tracer hurried along behind her. She'd jumped across almost thirty worlds with no success but she had finally found her. She just hoped this Lena she had been looking for was okay.


	31. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I tried my best to make sure it was worth it.

 

Thanks to Widowmaker's earlier outburst, Tracer knew now that the Lena she was searching for was badly injured. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

"That's it, deep breaths," Angela said as she rubbed Tracer's back. Tracer shuddered and focused on breathing.

Angela had taken her to see Lena, the one who had been searching different worlds for her Widowmaker, but the sight of her had been too much to handle. IV lines laying across her body, the low puff of oxygen from the tubes going into her nose, bandages covering her arms with bruises and burns peeking out from what skin was visible. Tracer had only lasted a few seconds before having a panic attack and running back outside. That's where she was now sitting with her head pressed against her knees as she tried to calm down.

"I didn't... I knew she was hurt but I... god what happened to her?" Tracer choked out but she already knew part of the answer. Widowmaker had let it all slip out before she arrived here. Talon had done this to her that much Tracer was certain of. After seeing Lena just now though Tracer wasn't sure she wanted any more details then that.

"I'm not sure. She wouldn't say. Just told us that her version of Widowmaker had been sent through space time by accident and now she was searching to get her back," Angela replied. Tracer lifted her head up and tried to figure out what to do next.

"I don't know what exactly is going on but the Widowmaker who came to us is... dealing with a medical issue of her own at the moment and she's not holding up very well. I think being reunited with Lena as soon as possible would help but bringing her here might make things worse," Tracer thought aloud. "She barely tolerates any of us as it is and only allowed our Angela to help her when it was unavoidable. Having to come to a new place, with new people to get used to all over again could only end up aggravating her condition even more," she sighed and dropped her head back down.

"And Lena can't be moved yet. Although she'll probably insist on it the moment she wakes up and realizes you're here. I won't keep that from her even if I know she needs more time to recover," Angela added.

"So what do we do? Lena has clearly been through enough. I don't know what her relationship is to Widowmaker, if any, but going through all this world jumping in her condition? That's says a lot about how she feels," Tracer pointed out. She lifted her head back up and stared out over the quiet base.

"I agree. Lena will wake up again sooner or later. She'll have to wait until Winston's examination of her accelerator is finished anyway. So I'll see if I can get her to stay put. Although I'm not hopeful I'll be able to get her to stay put for more then a few days. If she does insist on leaving with you the best thing to do would be for you to try and shoulder all the stress of jumping back instead of splitting it between both of you. Are you prepared for that possibility?" Angela asked.

Tracer grimaced at the question. Sure she could do it but it wouldn't be pleasant. Not at all.

"I don't see much of a choice otherwise. What about Winston? What did he have to say about her accelerator? Is something wrong with it?" Tracer asked now realizing what Angela had said.

"I'm not sure. He seemed to think something was off but didn't give any details before he got to work on it. Do you want to go see him? Athena will let us know when Lena wakes up again," Angela offered her. Tracer squirmed anxiously at the suggestion. She really didn't want to go back into that room and sit there with Lena looking like that but it felt wrong to avoid her.

"Okay but just for a bit," Tracer relented. She let Angela help her to her feet and followed her silently to Winston's lab.

There were so many thoughts bouncing around in her head that she didn't know where to start. What Widowmaker had revealed earlier, how Lena looked now, what she was going to do when she got back home, and also what was going on here. Where was the Lena Oxton who was supposed to be existing in this timeline? Something was wrong and Tracer could see it every time Angela looked at her.

"Did something happen?" Tracer finally asked when the quiet got to be too much for her to handle. Angela looked over at her curiously at that question.

"To the Lena Oxton here I mean. When I first arrived you said..." she trailed off and cleared her throat. "It feels like something bad happened I mean," she finished awkwardly. Angela's eyes lowered and she stopped walking.

"Lena, Widowmaker, myself and Winston were all on a mission about a year and a half ago. We got ambushed and as we were retreating and Widowmaker ran into trouble. Lena went to help her and her accelerator took a bad hit. A Talon solder went to capture her and she did the same thing she always does in a tight spot," Angela explained.

"She tried to use recall to get away," Tracer guessed. Angela nodded heavily.

"But her accelerator was broken. There was a burst of energy that knocked out the power for miles. We managed to get away but Lena was gone. We haven't seen her since then," Angela said softly. Tracer winced and looked down at her shoes.

"Winston said that she was most likely caught between spaces. He called it an endless void with no real sense of time or direction. Every machine he builds to go there comes back dead and covered in frost or doesn't return at all. He said that only way to get her back would be for another person like Lena go to there and try to find her," Angela said still not meeting Tracer's gaze.

"And with Lena gone... you don't have anyone else who can do that," Tracer said putting the pieces together.

"I admit that I had hoped that the Lena who arrived here might be able to help but then I saw how badly injured she was. Both of you are clearly dealing with your own problems. It wouldn't be fair to demand help from you," Angela said but Tracer could hear the bitter disappointment in her voice. She couldn't imagine the kind of pain and frustration they were dealing with right now. To finally see a small beam of hope and then have it instantly taken away again must be crushing.

Reaching out Tracer gently touched Angela's arm.

"You're right, I can't help right now but I promise I won't forget about you okay?" Tracer promised. "Believe me I know what that place is like. I wouldn't leave my worst enemy there to suffer. Once we get things sorted out and our wandering Lena Oxton is reunited with the one she's searching for I'll see what I can do to help you all right? I can't say how long it will take but I promise I won't forget about you," she said firmly. Angela's eyes welled up with tears and she let out a choked sob.

"Hey, come here," Tracer reached out and hugged her tightly. She let Angela cry freely for as long as she needed. When Angela finally pulled away she looked embarrassed and self conscious.

"I'm sorry I just... as terrible as it sounds we've all started to give up hope that she'll ever come back. She still hasn't returned and Winston has exhausted all of his possibilities several times over. We just don't know what else to do," Angela sniffed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk things over and try to come up with a good plan. With two Winston's putting their minds together I'm sure something will come up," Tracer assured her. Angela smiled weakly at that and they continued walking to Winston's lab.

"He's right through here. Lena hasn't been here long and I've been focused on her care so I'm not sure how much he's discovered yet," Angela warned before going inside. "Winston! I have someone here to meet you!" she called out as they walked through the hallway.

When they entered his main work room Tracer saw a chronal accelerator broken down with all the pieces carefully placed across the table. Winston had on some goggles and had the center piece of the accelerator in one hand with a bundle of wires in the other. Robotic arms froze and pulled back around him as Winston looked up from his work.

"Hello there! Athena already filled me in. Here to check on our wandering wonder are we?" Winston said with a warm smile that made Tracer relax.

"I am indeed and boy am I relieved to finally find her. Seems like she's been through a lot even before she started world hopping," Tracer said. She walked up and peered around his bulk to get a closer look at what he was doing.

"She has and this didn't help although it was clearly done under rushed circumstances," Winston said wiggling the accelerator core for emphasis. "I'm guessing my counterpart in her world tried to improve it before she left but didn't have enough time to do it the way he wanted. I would have made the same mistakes myself if I had to do it under a short time frame," he admitted.

"Improved how?" Tracer asked as Angela pulled up a chair on the other side of Winston and sat down to listen.

"It already has different settings. The first allows Lena to use her abilities such as recall and blink as well as to travel much farther distances between time or worlds if necessary. However making world jumps in that mode drains the power very quickly. She would have spent more time recharging the accelerator then searching for her lost Widowmaker," Winston said as the robotic arms moved back into place. Now Tracer could see that he was replacing old wires with new ones while the arms help clamp them in place or attach them to the systems they needed to go to.

"The other setting is a power save or safety mode. Shuts down everything else except for the chronal field that keeps Lena from disappearing on us. This one was improved with a third option. The secondary power ring was replaced with a stronger one. This boosted Lena's ability to make huge jumps through time but in turn this setting locks out her ability to use blink and recall," Winston said. He paused for a moment to make sure a wire was inserted properly.

"Let me try an example. Under usual circumstances the chronal field expands and strengthens, Lena uses blink or recall, and then the field shrinks back to its usual size. Do that enough times and eventually the accelerator core has to stop and recharge. That sudden field expansion and collapse is why there's a brief power outage every time a version of Lena leaves or arrives from a different world," Winston continued. He waited until Tracer nodded in understanding before continuing.

"The new power core enhances that field so that its always expands at maximum strength but uses far less power to do so. This blocks out abilities like blink and recall but makes it possible to make much bigger jumps without the added strain on the device or on Lena's body. However the chronal field wasn't collapsing the way it was supposed to after each jump so Lena's body essentially... froze in time," Winston explained. Angela perked up at that.

"That's why her injuries still look so bad even though Lena said she's been travelling for over a month. The new chronal field is keeping her body from recovering. Its like her body was partially frozen in place even as she kept jumping around," Angela mused.

"Exactly and each jump enhanced the effect. That's why she feels so exhausted and worn out now. Likes she's run a marathon with no rest. I'm replacing the old copper wire with gold wire and the power ring with a crystal one. I do have all the materials on hand but I'll have to make sure the crystal is..." Winston trailed off and waved his hand. "Never mind. Lets just say that it will take me about five days to finish and run tests. That's working around the clock. In the meantime her body should return to what she's normally used to," he finished.

"Lena probably isn't going to like this," Tracer pointed out.

"Too bad. She's not going anywhere without it. At least she'll be forced to get some actual rest. That should hopefully be time enough to at least get her on her feet again even if she still has a long recovery ahead of her," Angela said tersely.

"Okay but you're the one telling her that not me," Tracer said dubiously.

* * *

Lena ground her teeth together and tried not to snap at this world's Angela who was standing over her frowning deeply. She needed air, freedom, something other then a sterile medical room and a screen playing the same news reports over and over again. So here she was on a bench looking out over the water.

"You do realize you shouldn't be out here right? You shouldn't even be walking around your room," Angela said disapprovingly. Lena tightened her grip on the backpack on her lap and hunched her shoulders stubbornly.

_Really? You don't say! I mean its not like I was tortured and everything still hurts when I move around or anything,_ Lena thought biting back the sharp reply. Instead she continued staring resolutely out over the water.

"Are you feeling better at least?" Angela tried again. Lena pressed her lips together and didn't answer. She was irritated, impatient, in pain, and ready to see her Widowmaker again and make sure she was safe. In short, no, she was not okay. She heard a frustrated sigh from behind her but refused to give into the guilt trying to poke at her.

"Widowmaker said she got you to eat something," Angela commented. Now that evoked an uncomfortable squirm from Lena. She didn't know much about this world but the Lena Oxton who was supposed to be here obviously wasn't and the Widowmaker who did exist was clearly mourning deeply for her. She didn't want to be callous towards their suffering but at the same time her goal was just one jump away. One single jump and yet she was stuck here waiting for the Tracer who initially found her here to come back.

"Are you really going to wait out here all day?" Angela asked her.

"My accelerator is fixed and Tracer could be here any moment to pick me up. If I'm going to wait I'd rather do it with some fresh air around me," Lena replied shortly. She glanced over her shoulder at Angela who was still standing there looking unhappy. "I spoke to the Widowmaker here and told her goodbye personally if that's what you're worried about. I'm preoccupied with my own problems but that doesn't mean I don't care about what she's had to deal with or with your missing Lena Oxton. I know the Tracer who is coming to get me already promised to help when she could," she added bluntly. Now Angela grimaced and her face flashed with guilt for a moment before she looked away.

"Its my fault this happened. I have to make it right again," Lena added quietly. She could hear Angela sigh once more before she walked over and sat down on the bench next to her.

"How did you get those injuries, Lena?" Angela asked more directly. Lena tensed and didn't answer. "Did it have to do with the Widowmaker you're looking for?" she continued.

"It wasn't her fault," Lena countered defensively. Technically speaking it probably was but Lena had made her choice to help her Widowmaker and she was sticking by it. From the corner of her gaze she saw Angela's frown deepen as she looked at the bandages covering her arms.

"Then why don't you tell me the truth?" Angela offered. Lena's temper flared up once again.

"Because its really none of your business and I'd rather not think about it," Lena countered knowing even as she said it that it would only make Angela more suspicious.

"You arrive here badly injured, clearly tortured physically and mentally judging from your nightmares, and you get extremely defensive whenever anyone asks you about the Widowmaker you're looking for. Its hard not to draw some negative conclusions from that," Angela pointed out.

"And I suppose the Widowmaker here has never done anything wrong, right?" Lena shot back. She didn't know the woman's backstory but the fact that she called herself Widowmaker instead of Amélie spoke volumes.

Angela's critical gaze softened at that. "Fair point but the one here has changed," she pointed out.

"And the one I know is trying to do the same. She's just not there yet. Its a process not a race. The only reason I'm still alive at all right now is because of her so, yes, I am defensive when I think people are starting to accuse her of something," Lena said forcing herself not to snap the words out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to upset you," Angela said honestly. Lena hunched over her backpack and continued staring out over the water. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to be cheerful and happy. She wanted to see Widowmaker and apologize for what happened.

Lena felt a sudden chill and the lights around them flickered and shut off as a burst of energy swirled behind them.

"Looks like she's back," Angela said standing up. Lena stood up as well and turned around to see another Tracer standing there. The same one who had come to visit her here a few days ago.

"Hiya!" Tracer said with a cheery wave. "Sorry about the delay. Although its probably only been a delay for you. I just jumped ahead a few days after I saw you here so for me its only been a few seconds. Popped back home to let everyone know I found you then came straight back here and..." she stopped and cleared her throat. "Um... right. So you ready? Unless there's stuff you have to do. I don't mind waiting," she said instead.

"No, I'm good. I'm just... is she okay?" Lena asked desperately. The grimace Tracer gave in response wasn't encouraging.

"I think she'll be a lot better when she sees you again and knows that you are, relatively, safe and sound," Tracer said but the smile she had now was more forced. Lena's already high anxiety shot up further at the way Tracer side-stepped her question. Angela must have noticed because she put her hands on Lena's shoulders.

"I'm sure things will work out just fine. Now go on. I know how badly you want to leave," Angela urged her. Lena hesitated and turned to her.

"Sorry for being so moody. Thank you for all your help and for taking care of me," Lena said gratefully.

"I'm sorry for pushing you with those questions. You're right, its not my business especially when you already have such big problems to deal with," Angela apologized.

"There's probably not much I can do feeling like this but I really do hope you can get your Lena Oxton back again soon," Lena offered. Angela gave her a hug and stepped back.

"All right, get going you two and make sure you get plenty of bed rest!" Angela said sharply. Lena sighed at that reminder. Angela really was the most consistent person across every world she had come across.

Tracer cracked her knuckles and put an arm around Lena.

"Ready? This is probably take longer then usual and you'll feel me pulling you along which is probably going to freak you out so um... try not to freak out too much?" Tracer said hopefully.

"No promises," Lena said her stomach roiling with nervousness. She gripped her backpack tighter to her chest as Tracer took a deep breath and darkness surrounded them.

* * *

Voices arguing was the first thing Lena recognized as her mind started to shuffle back towards consciousness.

"Stand back would you? She doesn't need people crowding around her!"

"I'm just trying to... I thought we'd be okay... I... oh god maybe we should have waited..."

"Calm down. You're just going to stress yourself out and make Widowmaker panic even more."

"I am _not_ panicking."

"Please loosen your grip on her Widowmaker you're going to leave a bruise holding Lena that tightly."

"I'll loosen my grip on her when I know she's all right, _Angela_."

"I thought you weren't panicking?"

"Tracer I hate to be so blunt but please _shut up already._ You're making this worse. It was a lot for her to take but she'll be able to rest as long as she needs to here. See? She's already waking up."

Lena felt pain next. A dull ache deep in her body that made her grimace.

"See? She's in pain! What did you do?" The angry accented voice was starting to sound very familiar.

"Me? I've never pulled another person across a world jump before! I didn't do anything! I had to use more power then normal so she wouldn't have to stress herself but that's it! Maybe it doesn't matter or the stress still affects both people either way? For all we know she's dealing with the same effects I am right now only her body is weaker and couldn't handle it. Besides I don't see you asking about my current body aches because let me tell you..." came the reply.

Was that herself? Another version of herself? Man her head hurt.

"What I can tell you is _exactly_ where to go..."

"Tracer! Widowmaker! Would you two stop fighting already? Angela is trying to help and you two aren't making things any better!"

"Sorry, Em."

"I wasn't arguing I was defending myself."

"Oh for the love of..."

"I believe her eyes are opening," said a weary but more measured voice.

Lena groaned and slowly peeled her eyes apart. It took a few moments for the blurriness to fade and the smudge close to her to form into distinct shapes. It took longer still for her to start recognizing faces and remember what happened. She blinked a few times and realized she was being held, with rather firm tightness, by a blue skinned woman with worried yellow eyes.

Very beautiful yellow eyes.

"I finally found you. I'd recognize those lovely eyes anywhere," Lena said with a weak smile. She could feel Widowmaker's left arm around her shoulders helping to prop her up but it was her right hand that slowly rose up and touched the side of Lena's head. Widowmaker's fingers gently trailed over a scar that she had there. A scar made from a gunshot years ago.

"Remember that day? Got me good with that one. My fault though for not paying attention. Spent weeks fussing over it before realizing that you must be toying with me. I was dead still in your line of sight. Nothing else made sense but that. Now look at us. Funny how things turn out isn't it?" Lena said recalling that fight.

"I also punched you in the face when you blinked away," Widowmaker said softly.

"Because I never watch my back enough," Lena admitted. Widowmaker was quiet as her fingers continued to trace the scar by Lena's ear.

"Guess I'll just have to do it for you from now on," Widowmaker murmured in a voice clearly meant just for her to hear.

"Only if you think you can keep up," Lena replied and Widowmaker's lips twitched as if she wanted to smile.

"How do you feel?" Widowmaker asked louder. Lena blinked a few more times and winced. There was a shuffling sound and then Angela was leaning over her as well.

"Like I got stretched out a few miles and then snapped back in place," Lena answered weakly. Widowmaker looked over to someone nearby.

"Same here. Well not quite that bad but it definitely feels like I got stretched out." Lena twisted her head around and and saw Tracer on the floor as well with a ginger haired woman hovering over her.

"How did this happen? Wasn't jumping together supposed to take the added stress off her?" Widowmaker said accusingly.

"That's what we _thought_ but... we may have... been mistaken?" Tracer said cautiously.

"You didn't have room for mistakes! She was already bad enough!" Widowmaker shouted back and Lena could feel the arm around her shoulders tightening even more.

_She's afraid,_ Lena realized as she recalled the earlier arguing she'd heard. Seeing her hurt like this was scaring Widowmaker and she was reacting the same way she did in most emotional situations, by getting angry at someone or something.

"I'm sorry! It should have worked! I don't know why it didn't!" Tracer said apologetically.

"Let's argue later and focus on helping Lena now," Angela said pointedly.

Lena reached up to the side of her head and gently let her hand rest over Widowmaker's. Lena felt her muscles twitch strongly and let her hand fall away. Lena still wasn't sure how comfortable Widowmaker was with being touched. Current situation notwithstanding.

Widowmaker's gaze shifted back to her and her eyes softened slightly.

"I'll be okay love," Lena assured her. "Really I will. Angela's going to take good care of me. I'll even follow doctors orders this time around," she promised.

"Lena's right and the first thing I'm going to do is grab a wheelchair, get you into a bed, and get you both of you two hydrated and fed. I'll be back in a few minutes," Angela promised patting her on the arm before standing up and hurrying out. Widowmaker watched her leave with a frown pulling at her lips.

Lena looked over to see Tracer laying down on the ground grimacing as if she was dizzy. That's when Lena abruptly realized that the backpack she was carrying was still sitting beside her.

"My backpack. There's something inside for you," Lena said. She tried to pull it into better reach but wasn't strong enough. Widowmaker helped Lena to an upright siting position before grabbing the bag with her free arm and pulling it closer.

"Thanks," Lena said gratefully as she unzipped it and rummaged around for what she needed. She found it safely protected in a second pocket. Sombra had shoved more stuff at her before she left making her swear on her life that Widowmaker would get it. It was a small stack of pictures Sombra had taken and printed out for Lena before she left. All of them of or including Amélie.

Lena just grabbed the first one, a group photo with Sombra, Amélie, Adriana all smiling along with Reaper skulking in the background. Pushing the backpack away she handed it to Widowmaker who looked at it in confusion before her eyes widened upon realizing who it was.

"For you. There's more in my backpack. I spoke to Amélie before I left and she's being taken care of. Sombra, Adriana, and Reaper are all with her. Angela is making sure she stays healthy and safe and even Symmetra is spending time with her. Sombra told me that Amélie loves watching Symmetra dance. She's staying with Adriana for now and she takes shifts with the others when she needs to rest. All of them are watching out for her. Keeping her safe until I bring you back," Lena said as Widowmaker stared at the picture in her hand.

"Amélie wants you to know that she loves you and she wants you back. She really, really wants you back," Lena emphasized. Widowmaker's mouth opened and closed once.

"I... they're really taking care of her? All of them?" Widowmaker finally got out her voice thick.

"They are. All of them. They haven't left her side since... well... since I sent you here. Angela is watching out for her but hasn't started any medication or long term treatments. Doesn't want to do anything without getting your permission first. Not unless Amélie really needs it. Sombra wasn't happy about that but she's calmed down after seeing that Amélie is... well not okay because she misses you terribly, but she's not in any danger. Really she isn't," Lena replied.

"I didn't think..." Widowmaker stopped as her eyes started to shimmer with tears, "I didn't think they cared. Not like... not like this," she said her voice starting to crack on the words.

Widowmaker looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Amélie is really okay? She's really safe?" she said almost begging.

"She's absolutely safe. Angela believes that the device that was in your head got knocked out from the power surge of me sending you hear. Same for Amélie. She's having mood swings and light headaches but nothing major and Adriana is managing those like a pro. Everyone is going out of their way to protect her and make sure she's comfortable. All she wants is to have you back. You mean everything to her, to all of them," Lena said firmly.

"All of them?" Widowmaker asked again.

"Sombra threatened to permanently hack into and disable my accelerator and then kill me in my sleep if I didn't bring you back safely so take that as you will," Lena answered. Widowmaker's lips twitched again and she put the picture down before looking away to hide her tears but her left arm was still partially supporting her and Lena could feel her body starting to tremble slightly.

This would have been an incredibly overwhelming situation for Widowmaker under any circumstances but now that her emotions weren't regulated like before? Lena couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through her head right now.

_Mum always said that most problems in relationships would be solved if people could just bloody well learn to speak up and communicate like adults,_ Lena took a breath to steel her nerves and cleared her throat.

"Widowmaker?" Lena said cautiously, "Is it... okay if I touch you? Like give you a hug I mean?" she asked. Widowmaker turned back to look at her questioningly tears already having slipped down her face.

"Sometimes it makes people feel better but I totally understand if you say no. I want to help not freak you out even more," Lena said hurriedly already feeling Widowmaker tense up.

Widowmaker glanced over at Tracer and the woman with her. They were rather obviously pretending not to listen in on them.

"I... haven't exactly made the best impression. Are you sure you want people associating you to someone like me?" Widowmaker pointed out carefully. Lena got the sense that she was fishing around for something.

"Good thing I don't bloody care what people think about you or who you were. You're trying to change. That's what I care about," Lena said strongly. Widowmaker raised an eyebrow at her and Lena blushed slightly. "I mean... sure I care what everyone back home thinks because they're my friends and all but... um... that's not the point!" she said getting flustered.

To her surprise Widowmaker thought for a moment before giving a nod of consent.

Lena moved slowly, partially because everything still hurt and partly because she wanted to make sure Widowmaker wouldn't be surprised or caught off guard by anything. Gently Lena wrapped one arm around her and then the other before leaning into her. Several long seconds passed before Lena felt both of Widowmaker's arms close and tighten around her.

Widowmaker was stiff and the hug was awkward but Lena wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world at that moment. So maybe she wasn't very good at it. Maybe she wasn't used to being touched and had trouble dealing with her feelings. Maybe she dealt with emotional situations by resorting to anger because it was one of the few emotions she had been allowed to feel for so long. Maybe she was moody and hard to understand but she was trying. That's all Lena wanted from her was to try.

"And for the record I don't get 'freaked out' that easily," Widowmaker pointed out with a grumble. Lena let out a sharp laugh and finally allowed herself to relax against her.

"I really missed you love," Lena admitted honestly. She felt Widowmaker's grip on her tighten ever so slightly at those words.

A pair of cold lips brushed her ear as Widowmaker said in a soft, hesitant voice, "I missed you too cherie."


	32. An Emotional Connection

Lena had tried to fight her sleepiness but Widowmaker had clearly seen her flagging as she helped Lena out of the wheelchair and onto a bed in a private room. Angela had been insistent on a proper medical room but Lena had pouted a bit and pointed out that Athena could look out for her elsewhere. Plus a regular room would do better for her mental health, and she just needed some rest, and Widowmaker could help her there, and on and on. The doctor's resistance had lessened but only after Lena agreed to a full checkup tomorrow.

Lena managed to stay awake while Widowmaker helped get the harness off and then showed her how to put the accelerator safety mode so there would be no more accidents if she woke up from a nightmare. But as soon as Lena laid back on the bed to relax she was out cold.

Both Lena and Tracer had slept the rest of the day, all night and through into the next morning before Angela woke both of them up. Angela had given Lena a full checkup first before clearing her to go and taking Tracer in next. The initial grumbling from both of them had quickly died down when they both realized just how hungry they were.

Widowmaker for her part had been greatly relieved to finally have something to do other then sit around by Lena's bedside or avoid Emily's attempts at "bonding." Not that she would admit to any of that. Widowmaker had already figured that Lena would need plenty of calories, fat, and starches so she had gone ahead and made a meal with a variety of American style dishes. Although looking at it now, she realized that her cooking may have been just a tad overzealous.

"You made all of this? By yourself?" Lena said with slack jawed wonder as she stared at all the heaping plates of food. Biscuits and gravy, eggs, fresh bacon, sausages, waffles, fried potatoes, and a stack of croissants with butter and jam next to them. Plus some coffee with milk and sugar since she hadn't been able to find any tea.

"I already know using your abilities takes up a lot of energy so I figured a large meal would help. I rather enjoy cooking actually but rarely have the time or desire to indulge myself. It was no big deal," Widowmaker said with a shrug.

"No! I mean it looks and smells incredible! I really appreciate it. I just didn't expect you to do so much for me. Us. For us. Me and Tracer. For... um..." Lena stuttered out. Widowmaker started to smirk at her discomfort enjoying the way Lena's cheeks started to turn pink at the attention. "I'm just going to shut up now and eat," Lena said before grabbing the biscuits first and pouring some gravy over them.

"Tracer and the others will be by soon enough so I doubt any of it will go to waste," Widowmaker said casually as she sipped her coffee. Lena hummed and murmured appreciatively as she took a few bites.

"I'm grateful to them for all their help but this... this feels really nice. Just having a quiet moment together I mean," Lena said after eating quietly for a bit. She was reaching out. Hoping for a response or reciprocation.

Widowmaker stirred her coffee and considered the warm glow of satisfaction that had settled within her at that statement. She still couldn't understand what Lena saw in her of all people but she had clearly demonstrated that she wasn't interested in leaving and Widowmaker didn't want to push her away. Not anymore. She remembered clearly Adriana's words that you couldn't be close to someone you couldn't talk to and Widowmaker no longer doubted that Lena wanted to be _much_ closer to her. She had seen it in the way Lena looked at her and felt it in the way she touched her yesterday. The way Lena had relaxed into her hug like...

_Like she was finally somewhere safe,_ Widowmaker thought. Her skin tingled and itched at the memory and she fought back the urge to scratch at it.

"I'm... not really used to this. Quiet moments to relax, to breathe. It's always just waiting for the next mission or Adriana trying to keep me occupied. I'm not used to someone actually wanting to be around me. Adriana may have no problems with helping me but it wasn't like she really had a choice either," Widowmaker admitted hesitantly. There was a long silence and she finally looked up to see Lena smiling at her.

"No offense but I sure hope you ain't looking to me to be the confident, self-assured one here because I'm just as lost as you love. Not to mention you can be a bit intimidating," Lena told her after she had finished her mouthful.

"So you can face me in combat getting shot at but sitting next to me here like this is _intimidating_?" Widowmaker asked her eyebrows raised as the tension between them broke.

"I mean an assassin who could drop me to the floor with a simple flick of her wrist wasn't the first person I envisioned developing a crush on is all I'm saying," Lena said boldly. She had a cheeky grin but the way her hands shook on the table revealed how just nervous she really was.

Widowmaker's lips twitched up into a smile as she envisioned Lena fretting anxiously over every word and action to try and impress her or get her attention. For this past week more then ever Widowmaker had felt lost, confused, unsure, afraid, self-conscious, frustrated and more every time she thought of Lena. But Widowmaker hadn't considered the possibility that Lena might feel just as lost and unsure in all of this as she did. Seeing Lena admit that she was nervously floundering her way through all of this as well was calming in a way.

"You could probably do better then an assassin who enjoys seeing people die and can't handle her feelings without inserting a threat somewhere," Widowmaker pointed out to her. Lena considered that as she grabbed some bacon and eggs.

"Maybe," Lena admitted, "But to be fair I did push you through to a different world thus separating you from the one person you've sworn your life to protect. I'll probably always be dealing with nightmares, anxiety, panic attacks, and depression not to mention the accelerator I have to drag around everywhere. Also I'm really bad at keeping my mouth shut so I don't exactly feel like a prize catch myself," she said. Lena paused and wrinkled her nose. "I feel like that last part came out wrong," she muttered.

"Lena?" Widowmaker asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're right. This is nice," she agreed watching as Lena's face brightened considerably at that affirmation. It was satisfying to see how such a simple thing could make her so happy. Widowmaker poured more coffee and allowed herself to just relax. There was still a lot for them to deal with and her moods were still swinging wildly between soul crushing depression and boiling rage but for now she had a moment to be at ease and she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

"What do you think this is about?" Fareeha asked. Angela could only shrug. Winston had asked the two of them to come to his lab to talk but hadn't given any details about what exactly he wanted to say.

"I'm not sure. Its only been two days but Lena and Widowmaker are still gone, Amélie is being taken care of, and Genji and Victor called say that Atlas is responding well and that it should be perfectly safe for Efie and Orisa to come and see her," Angela said ticking off possible meeting points on her fingers.

"And he already said it didn't have to do with Lena," Fareeha added as they walked along outside.

"I can tell something has been bothering him but with everything else going on I just didn't have the energy to ask. Now that the other patients are gone, Amélie is mostly taken care of, and Lena is off trying to find Widowmaker I'm starting to have some actually free time again," Angela said slowing down as she spotted Amélie. She was sitting off in an open spot with Reaper standing watch over her. Razor was sitting there with her probably telling her stories about her time training with Widowmaker.

Amélie was giggling happily and listening to Razor with rapt attention as she fed the eagles and ravens some meat and fish scraps from the kitchen. Some had dispersed but most had stuck around after being liberated from Talon's cause. Gibraltar was a quiet place with plenty of food, places to nest, and always something interesting going on lately. Plus Winston had promised that they would never be experimented on or "phased out of service" here as Talon had worded it. A few of the birds spotted Fareeha and called out to her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Fareeha said as she waved back to them.

"You can fly, you protect others, and you give the best wing scratches and pets apparently," Angela said muffling a laugh as Fareeha whipped her head around.

"How did you...?"

"The ravens love to talk to anyone who will listen you know. Most of the eagles were actually pretty happy with their life at Talon. It was all they had ever known. They did some spy work and retrievals, got fed, and lived a nice life. But when they found out about the ravens basically being consigned to death at the Sahara facility they realized they could be next. I think they miss it, the daily routine of going to work and having a bigger purpose I mean. Might be helpful to give them something to do or at least ask," Angela suggested with an unsubtle nudge to Fareeha's side. Fareeha narrowed her eyes as she looked over at them.

"I could find a way to put them to work. Although that would mean the ravens would have to quit stealing and hiding Genji's shuriken throughout the base. He still didn't find them all before he left," Fareeha said casually.

"Oh don't even stand there and act like you don't enjoy watching them have fun at his expense," Angela told her as they continued walking.

"I believe we were supposed to be heading to a meeting?" Fareeha said deflecting the accusation with a mischievous grin. Angela rolled her eyes and they continued on towards Winston's lab.

"Do you think its serious?" Fareeha asked as the building loomed closer. Angela looked over and could now see the subtle signs of worry that she was showing. Stepping in front of her Angela stopped her with a hand to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked softly. Fareeha just shook her head at first but Angela knew her better then that. It didn't take long before Fareeha relented with a heavy sigh.

"I've just... Sombra's been taunting me a lot lately about my mom," Fareeha admitted. "I've been trying to ignore it because she does it with everyone but I don't know. I've been trying to keep myself busy with other things but its really been getting to me and now Winston is calling us to talk I just... I can't help but wonder if he knows something," Fareeha admitted. Angela felt a stab of guilt in her chest.

"Its true I've been busy lately but I'm still sorry I didn't notice what you've been going through," Angela apologized. "Whatever Winston has to say you know he always thinks of protecting others first," she pointed out. Fareeha nodded and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"I know, thank you. Lets just hurry and get this over with," Fareeha said gesturing for her to go ahead. Angela headed inside and saw Winston there waiting for them in his lab when they exited the hallway.

"Thanks for coming you two I know you must be wondering what this is about," Winston said adjusting his glasses. They both grabbed seats by him and waited for him to explain. Winston took a deep breath and turned to tap a few keys. Some holoscreens popped up with photos, videos, and news reports.

"This is a bounty hunter who is known as Shrike. There's never been a truly clear picture of them, they've never been captured, and most of what I found is rumor and brief photos or videos," Winston explained pulling up a picture of a masked figure with a long rifle. "I started digging deeper after hearing rumors about a fight between Shrike and Talon operatives in Giza," he said.

"I remember hearing about that but the task was handed off to another team. They never found anything conclusive," Fareeha said as the video started. It was only about twenty seconds but it was long enough for them to make out Reaper, Shrike and another person fighting before it ended in static.

"Everything from the site was scrubbed and what originally existed online had been been removed. All I could find were copies of the original with this being the one in the best condition. Someone didn't want this information getting out and judging from how well it was done its probably safe to assume that Sombra did the clean up work," Winston continued.

"So I started going back further. Finding more information, more hits, rumors, news clips, anything not just about this Shrike but the other man there as well. But everything I've been able to find is mostly circumstantial. I don't have solid proof," Winston emphasized.

"But you think you know who they are?" Angela asked already getting a bad feeling about where this was going.

"I can't prove it... but what I've found gives me strong reason to believe that this Shrike... is Ana Amari and that the other man seen in the video is Jack Morrison. Both of them have been missing for years but..." Winston stopped and lowered his eyes.

"But their bodies were never recovered. They were just marked as missing in action," Fareeha finished for him.

"I've tried contacting them. Sending messages, leaving clues, old Overwatch channels and codes, anything I could think of. But all I got back was this letter in the mail addressed to you Fareeha and a message for me to stop looking." Winston grabbed an envelope off the console and held it out. Fareeha took it hesitantly but didn't open it.

"How much... how much do you have on them?" Fareeha asked quietly. Winston rubbed his head and tapped a few buttons. More holo screens popped up around them filling the space around their heads.

"It looks like a lot but all total... its barely ten pages and still doesn't have anything definitive. No precise locations, no new leads, nothing anyone would be able to follow up on. The only thing I can confirm is that they want to stay hidden and both of them are looking for Reaper," Winston said still not looking at them.

Angela's head snapped back to him. "Winston no..." she whispered realizing what he was saying. Fareeha looked sick but she didn't interrupt as Winston shook his head.

"I didn't see any other options Angela and I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner with this Fareeha. But with everything that's happened lately I had to do something. Reaper isn't just coming after Overwatch over old grudges, he's actively looking for those two people. That's why he came here before to try and get the contact information I have in Athena's systems. He wanted to try and find their location," Winston explained.

"If this is Ana and if that is Jack then they haven't contacted us in years. No contact, no calls, no letters, no help, no nothing. People... _my friends_ have died because Reaper was looking for them and trying to draw them out of hiding. Talon has kidnapped more agents trying to learn where they are or draw them into a trap and nothing. Just more graves, more notifications to family members and more attacks we hold off or barely stop if we get there at all," Winston growled angrily as he spoke.

"They've put all of us at risk and right now with what's going on with Lena and Widowmaker and Talon? We can't afford more risks. So I made a deal. I gave Sombra and Reaper all I had on Ana and Jack on the condition that they would leave the rest of Overwatch alone. Permanently," Winston said emphatically.

"Do you really think they'll follow through with it?" Angela asked still keeping her eyes on Fareeha. She had now opened the envelope and started reading a letter inside.

"I think Reaper's hatred for them is greater then whatever he has against the rest of us. Just like Widowmaker's hatred for Talon and her drive to protect Amélie overshadow everything else," Winston pointed out. "I'm sorry Fareeha but protecting all of my friends comes first for me. I don't know if they'll keep their promise but it has bought some time already and if it works in the long term... then I'll have potentially saved lives on both sides. I can't let others stay at risk because Ana and Jack insist on doing things their own way," he finished. Fareeha's hands were still gripping the letter tightly. Angela was getting ready to reach a hand out to her when Fareeha stood up from her chair, knocking it over onto the floor.

"Years... _years_ she's been alive! Years she's spent as... as what? A vigilante? Hiding out in shame because she got bested by a Talon sniper? Trying to track down Gabriel to make up for... for some imagined responsibility she has over the choices he made? Years spent with me and my father thinking she's dead? Years of me mourning what happened wishing..." Fareeha's voice broke, "Wishing that I could have her back and hear her say "I love you" just once more and the very best she can do to make it up to me is to send a _letter_? Along with a demand to leave her alone and stop searching? _One letter_ after everything she put us through?" Fareeha demanded with increasing anger in her voice.

"If she's so determined to screw everybody else over just so she can do things her own way then let her!" Fareeha roared furiously. She ripped the letter and envelope in half before tossing it on the floor and storming out of Winston's lab.

"That... wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Winston admitted. Angela got up and picked up the pieces of the letter and envelope. Slipping them into her jacket she turned and gave Winston a hug which he readily accepted.

"Thank you for telling us this Winston. I don't really know how I feel about it but I know it wasn't an easy decision for you. I don't want to lose anymore friends either. I'll go find Fareeha and talk to her. She's hurting but I don't think she's mad at you," Angela assured him but Winston shrugged it off.

"Just let her know that if she wants the information I have then all she needs to do is ask Athena for it," Winston said as Angela pulled back from their hug.

"Thank you," Angela said gratefully.

She headed out to find Fareeha and after some wandering found her sitting on a bench on the far side of the base looking out over the water. She was leaning forward with her eyes fixed on the horizon. Angela sat down next to her quietly and reached over to rub her back. Fareeha sighed at the contact and closed her eyes.

"I just..." Fareeha began and then stopped. "Winston made a deal with Reaper, with the man who killed his friends, who betrayed the organization he believes in more then any of us do. He made a deal with someone he has every reason to hate just so that he could keep us safe if only for a short time. And all my mother could do after all these years away is send a letter saying she's sorry, now stay away," she said bitterly.

"She was with Overwatch for years and yet half the time I couldn't tell whether or not she even really liked what she did. Every time she brought it up it was half hearted or turned into a lesson about how I should stay away. Every time I snuck in so Gabriel could teach me about Overwatch she would find out and yell at me for it. Jack always tried to send me back but each time Gabriel would talk him out of it and let me stay anyway. I remember him telling her once that she couldn't keep me from Overwatch if that's what I really wanted to do," Fareeha recalled.

"Even now I feel like I'm no closer to understanding her then I was as a kid. All these years and she couldn't bother to tell me she was alive," she added softly.

"I'm sorry Liebling" Angela murmured putting an arm around Fareeha and pulling her close. It felt like there had been a constant stream of one thing after another. She really hoped Lena was doing better with her searching then they were back here.

* * *

Widowmaker scowled and checked the sniper rifle to make sure the magazine and chamber were empty before standing up and flicking the safety back on. This was helping slightly but it still wasn't enough. She needed a living target to fight. Although she had simmered down enough from her current practice on the gun range that the idea of sparring against Tracer was a possibility now rather then a death threat.

There was a muttered curse from behind her and Widowmaker looked over her shoulder to where Lena was sitting. Rather then going to her room to sleep after breakfast like Widowmaker expected, Lena had insisted on tagging along with her to the gun range. Now she was sitting in one of the cushioned chairs writing furiously in a notebook while scowling occasionally. Widowmaker put the sniper rifle and ear muffs down before walking up and tapping Lena on the shoulder making her jump.

"What!" Lena shouted before pulling off her ear protection. "Sorry about that, didn't realize you were done," she apologized. Widowmaker sat down next to her and stared openly at the notepad Lena had been writing in. She could see that the notepad was full of crossed out sentences and circled words but couldn't make any sense of it.

"What exactly are you doing? I thought I was supposed to be the irritable one but every time I glance back I see pages flipping and hear British insults flying," Widowmaker pointed out curiously. Lena turned pink and scratched her head.

"I don't know how long it will take for my body to heal enough for us to leave so all I can do is rest and be patient. On my way here I found a world that's missing their Tracer but I'm too injured to help them do anything either. So I thought I would try and find something else to keep myself busy. I've been trying to come up with ways to help you through this but I keep coming up short," Lena explained. Her eyes dropped back down to the notepad in her lap.

"Video games aren't enough just on a regular screen, VR is sold out everywhere, the rocket launcher helps but Winston said there are no more machines sitting around to blow up, sparring with live ammunition could end up damaging something important, risk of accidents, and so forth," Lena said wrinkling her nose.

Widowmaker sat down next to Lena and gave the notepad a closer look. Lena had been taking detailed notes on which guns she used, for how long, which ones she seemed to prefer, damage and impact levels, along with pages of alternative methods and ideas. She was really taking this seriously.

"I'm trying to find something that has a kick to it. Real impact. Close enough to the real thing to provide the satisfaction you need but without the risk of serious injury," Lena continued as she chewed on the pen in thought. "I wish I had more to show for it though," she said sounding disappointed. Widowmaker didn't know how she felt about this. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about this.

To her credit though, Lena didn't force her to talk although the glances she kept shooting Widowmaker's way suggested that there was a lot she wanted to say. Instead Lena went back to scribbling in the notebook while Widowmaker sorted through her thoughts and mixed feelings. Standing up Widowmaker took a few steps away so she could have space to breath, to think.

"Doesn't what I am bother you?" Widowmaker finally asked turning back around. There was so much going on in her head but that question stuck out more then anything else. "Doesn't _this_ bother you? You're sitting there contemplating ways to help me so that my desire to kill someone doesn't ruin what little mental stability I have left. So that I don't lose control and murder one of the people who have been trying to help despite their obvious, and well founded, distrust towards me," she pointed out.

When Lena continued to stare down at her lap instead of answering Widowmaker walked back over and crouched down in front of her waiting for her to speak. Lena shivered and played with the pen for a while before answering.

"Last night was the best sleep I've had in months. My whole body aches constantly and I'm always exhausted lately. I'm terrified of being left in rooms alone and I'm afraid to sleep because of how bad my nightmares and dissociation are. I don't know when I'll be able to fight again or how bad my PTSD will be when I finally do. The woman who did this to me is still out there and I'm worried she'll come after me again. That she'll go after you again and that this time she'll get what she wants. I've spent over a month searching for you scared to death with each jump that I'll get lost in the void forever. I keep worrying that I've completely screwed over all the trust I've worked so hard to build with you and ruined everything," Lena said her voice wavering with emotion.

"It would be easier, faster, and simpler to do this all on your own. I've spent so many years hoping to find a way to help Amélie and now to find a way to help you and I'm worried that after all this is done I'll look up one day and you'll just be gone again like she was and there will be nothing I can do about it," she added softly.

"So no, who you are... what you are doesn't bother me. I'm hardly in a place to judge anyone else when I feel so... broken apart myself and it feels unfair even saying that because our situations are totally different but I just... I need this. I need to do this. I need to help even if its something small and pointless," Lena said her voice cracking on the words.

Silence hung between them as she sniffled, tears now starting to run down her cheeks. Widowmaker waited until she was sure Lena was finished before standing up and moving back to sit in the seat beside her. She thought of how insistent Lena had been earlier today to come with her and felt bad that she hadn't recognized the signs of her anxiety before.

"I would offer to kill the people at Talon who did this to you and who made you feel this way but that's probably not the appropriate response," Widowmaker finally said making Lena laugh through her tears.

"Not exactly but we can work on that," Lena said with another sniffle.

"I'm not sure I deserve it," Widowmaker admitted reluctantly. Lena wiped more tears away and mumbled something she didn't quite catch.

"What?" Widowmaker asked her brow furrowing. Her curiosity grew exponentially as Lena started to blush.

"Nothing," Lena said trying to deflect but it was far too late now.

"Oh no I definitely heard something," Widowmaker said as Lena squirmed and ducked her head.

"It just slipped out," Lena objected. Only 'it popped out before I could think about it' wasn't going to work as an excuse on her.

"Should have thought of that before you said it," Widowmaker said her interest only growing deeper as Lena's face burned hotter.

"I said... I said that I don't deserve you either okay?" Lena finally blurted out her face as red as a tomato now. Widowmaker's lips twitched with amusement and she waited until Lena finally gathered the courage to look up at her again before speaking.

"You're like a teenager with a crush aren't you?" Widowmaker said with a grin. Even Lena's ears were red now and she buried her head in her hands in response. Widowmaker didn't think of herself as a particularly vain or egotistic person, that privilege was reserved for Sombra, but it was impossible not to feel her ego starting to swell in response to Lena's interest.

"I'm never living this down am I?" Lena groaned.

"Not for a very, very long time," Widowmaker said with great satisfaction. She had never had someone who was interested in her. Not really. The lustful looks she got from other Talon soldiers or from passerby on the rare occasions she went out as a normal civilian certainly weren't the same. They weren't this. They weren't Lena.

Widowmaker's smug expression dropped into a frown as she recalled their reunion yesterday. She reached her hand out but hesitated and pulled back.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" Widowmaker asked hesitantly.

"What? Oh, uh, sure I don't mind," Lena agreed and Widowmaker carefully and gently grabbed her hand. She trailed her thumb across the back of Lena's hand and over the skin that was still healing from Talon's torture.

"I wanted to thank you for before, for asking first I mean. I'm not used to touching people," Widowmaker confessed. Not outside of killing them anyway.

"It's okay. I don't want to pressure you into anything," Lena said. She was starting to relax again but Widowmaker could tell she was trying, really trying. Lena was going through a lot right now and opening up like this had to be taking its toll on her nerves. It was only fair that Widowmaker try to open up a little as well.

"Seeing you like this, seeing you hurt, it reminds me so much of Amélie and of how hurt she was... is after what Talon did to us. I can't help but feel protective but I don't know if that's the same as caring about someone," Widowmaker said. She had been thinking about this over the past week and seeing Lena back was making her protective instincts flare up like crazy all over again. "But I like... this. Whatever this is. I just don't know if I'll be very good at it," she added.

"Then we'll figure it out together. One step at a time," Lena said gently.

One step at a time. She could do that. They could do that together.


	33. Revelations

 

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Emily said as Tracer and Widowmaker put armor pieces on and adjusted them. Widowmaker for her part looked all too ready to get started.

This was only Lena's second real day here in this world but it hadn't taken long to realize that whatever feelings Widowmaker had, or was starting to have, towards her most definitely _did not_ extend towards the Tracer in this world. Nor did they extend towards Emily who Widowmaker couldn't even seem to look at without having an angry look in her eyes. Lena had spoken to Emily and gotten her history and learned she was married to Tracer but couldn't understand why seeing them bothered Widowmaker so much. Jealousy was the simplest and most obvious answer but things with Widowmaker were rarely simple or obvious. Something about them bothered her and Lena wanted to figure out what it was before someone got more then just their feelings hurt.

Lena glanced up at Widowmaker who was tightening the bracer on her right arm. Something else was going on with her. Granted Widowmaker tended to be irritable and moody anyway but something about Emily rubbed her the wrong way. Widowmaker clearly didn't like the Tracer here either but she tolerated her at least, barely at times but she did it. With Emily on the other hand it was constant simmering hostility. Lena could see it every time they were around each other for any length of time and she had just arrived here.

"Paintball guns? I forgot we even still had these things sitting around. Reminds me of the Overwatch versus Blackwatch matches we always used to have. Losing team had to clean up all the paint," Tracer said with a chuckle. Emily still didn't look happy but she still helped Tracer check all the straps on the armor she was wearing. "So what are the rules again?" Tracer asked as she put her helmet on and checked the visor.

"You both keep going until someone gives up or gets cornered. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants for an entire day. You'll both have free run of the base but only outdoors. Athena will track you, Emily and I will keep score, and Winston will step in if things go too far," Lena explained. She gestured behind them to Winston who was watching them while eating banana's with peanut butter. He waved to them before peeling another one.

Widowmaker tested the trigger on her gun before smirking at Tracer. She was really getting into this and it made Lena wonder how long it had been since she last had a good fight or chance to really go after someone and hunt them down. Talon had burned that desire, no, that _need_ into her and it had to be getting to her by now. Lena really wanted this to work. Widowmaker had been trying to hide it around her but Lena could see how restless she was. She needed this. She needed a challenge.

"I hope you are prepared to lose," Widowmaker said confidently. Winston had made a new grappling hook for her and the way she kept flexing her arm said that she was eager to test it out.

"Funny I was just thinking the same thing seeing as your counterpart here has never managed to land a shot on me," Tracer fired back.

"Probably feels too much pity over how terrible of a fighter you are," Widowmaker retorted evenly. By now Emily had walked back to stand next to Lena's wheelchair while Tracer and Widowmaker postured and threw snide remarks at each other.

"It doesn't matter who wins both of them are going to be insufferable to deal with," Emily whispered to her. Lena snorted with laughter attracting Widowmaker's attention.

_Uh oh,_ Lena thought as Widowmaker's face hardened into a dark glare in Emily's direction. She pushed a smile to her face and waved her arms.

"You got this Widowmaker! Show her who's boss!" Lena shouted encouragingly. The dark look on Widowmaker's face eased slightly before she turned back to Tracer. Lena wasn't entirely sure if she had just made things better or worse. Hopefully no one would be permanently damaged by this sparring match.

"And go!" Winston shouted out.

Widowmaker immediately fired first without hesitation while Tracer blinked away. Widowmaker used her new, temporary grappling hook to launch up to the top of a roof and disappear out of sight.

* * *

Adriana peeked into the bedroom to make sure Amélie was still asleep. It had been a long day for her so she had willingly gone to bed early giving Adriana some free time. She walked back to the living room where Sombra and Reaper were both sitting down waiting for her.

"She okay?" Sombra asked. Adriana collapsed into a chair and rubbed her face. She was so tired.

"For now. Today was one of the better days so far but each one without Widowmaker is taking its toll on her mentally. She's not going to be able to hold together for much longer," Adriana said honestly.

"I'm concerned about Amélie as well but we didn't come here to talk about her," Reaper pointed out. He was right. She had called them both here so they could finally talk more directly about Xiulan. There was little doubt that Athena would be listening in but that was true everywhere on the base. At least here no one else would be able to wander by and overhear them.

"Right, right. Nothing I have to say about Xiulan will be all that surprising but it will help us figure out how to proceed from here," Adriana began. "The fact that Xiulan has a vendetta is easy enough to figure out. But I started putting things together after she intercepted me when I landed back in France. She wasn't all that interested in a confession but on the plane to Alaska she still tried to push me to admit what I had done covering up for Widowmaker. When I didn't she spoke more about Widowmaker and Overwatch and even you Reaper," she said.

"There are plenty of people in Talon who dislike Overwatch but the way Xiulan spoke it wasn't just the words of someone with an ego to fill. There was no sense of inflated self importance, no greed, no pride, or even arrogance. The whole organization is just the best means to an end for her. Xiulan isn't looking for money, a better position, or more power, or anything... tangible. She's looking for personal satisfaction somehow by doing this," Adriana stopped and rubbed her forehead.

"Overwatch did something to her and I don't mean they ruined an operation or interrupted a mission or messed up her chances at a promotion. She may seem detached but this is deeply personal to her. It isn't something petty and it isn't a burning hatred she's been holding onto for years but they still did something to her. Or she feels they did at least. She's calm and logical about it because she believes that's the only way she'll succeed in the end. She spoke of Reaper the same way she did Widowmaker. Like both of you were symbols or trophies. Not something to lord over other people as evidence of her success but... something to hold on to personally. Something that shows she was right all along. She doesn't just want Widowmaker back she wants her to do it of her own will," Adriana explained.

"Xiulan wants to set Overwatch up. A train incident in America blaming a former Overwatch agent. Pictures in London after Mondatta's assassination showing Tracer fighting, and evidently failing, to stop the killer. Then the Sahara base where they could choose to try and rescue everyone or let them die in favor of only saving one; their precious friend," Reaper pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if they were torturers and doctors who deserved to die out there it will still strengthen Talon's resolve and hurt Overwatch's image if that  news ever got out. Which it will if Xiulan has anything to say about it. Those are the same tactics I used with..." Reaper stopped and fell silent.

"With Blackwatch," Sombra finished. She tapped her lips thoughtfully. "Xiulan doesn't have any personal or background records I could find. Nothing beyond current affiliation with Talon. Obviously her current name is an alias but I couldn't even find scraps of who she really is. Reaper, Widowmaker and I went on a private mission to try and recover some old confidential Blackwatch files but the building had caught fire long ago after a lightning strike and the hardware was melted beyond recovery. We've suspected that Xiulan might be an old Blackwatch member like most of Talon is, but we couldn't prove it," she said her fingers twitching as if eager to get to work.

"Blackwatch wasn't exactly... discriminating at times when it came to recruits. Criminals, gang members, or those with no background at all weren't unusual but there were still those who got cut or kicked out for various reasons. Sometimes I got overruled when it came to keeping people who toed the line," Reaper sourly remembered. "Talon was formed from those that rebelled against Overwatch, but Xiulan wasn't there at the very start like most of those who defected were. I remember that she came into Talon later and quickly rose up through the ranks as she proved herself in combat and strategy," Reaper said. He glanced back towards the bedroom Amélie was in.

"It was Xiulan who took over a few years after Widowmaker was put into action. She's the one who pushed for a bit more freedom and less brain washing. Most of the council overruled her but she still got Widowmaker moved out of a sterile room and over the villa in France with Adriana watching over her. Trying to win her over instead of just controlling her," he added.

"Xiulan's tactics have always echoed Blackwatch strategy but that's never been anything noteworthy because all Talons missions do. Talon is run by former Blackwatch operatives after all so even if she wasn't with them before she would have learned it rising up through the ranks the way she did. But I still agree with Adriana. Something else happened to Xiulan just like with me. Something personal. Only she doesn't want to hunt down and kill those responsible, she wants to expose the entire organization. She's out to prove that there are no heroes in this world and those who do exist are weak or corrupt. Widowmaker and I aren't tools we're trophies just like you said before. Symbols that prove her thinking and course is right. Widowmaker leaving breaks that illusion for her and Overwatch undoing her conditioning makes it worse. Xiulan won't stop coming after her until Widowmaker submits to her control again," he said with a growl.

"So what do we do?" Sombra asked him. Reaper cracked his knuckles.

"There's only one thing I can honestly say I regret in this world and that's what happened to Amélie. She didn't deserve what happened and Widowmaker doesn't deserve this. Let Overwatch and Talon tear each other apart so I can dance over the ashes but no one is going to touch her. Not again," Reaper snarled.

"As long as someone is here to take care of Amélie then I have some other ideas of where I can start looking," Sombra offered.

"No, I'll go," Reaper interrupted. "Being stuck in this place with these two bit heroes is making me sick enough as it is. Besides Amélie might be sad to see me go but she'll miss you a lot more and we all know it. Just tell her I went after the people who took Widowmaker away. Its close enough to help keep her settled for a few more days at least. There are still some old Blackwatch sites I can try to recheck instead. If I can't find anything I'll let you know," Reaper said before stomping out and slamming the door as he left.

"He really does care about her in his own way," Sombra said with a sigh. "It may be the only thing he does care about anymore aside from revenge. He said once that Amélie reminded him of a sister he had who died years ago. He's always felt guilty for what happened to her and for what they've done to Widowmaker. Its the only reason he's bothered to stay this long and take part in any of this stupid hero nonsense," she added running her fingers through her hair.

"And what about you?" Adriana asked. Sombra grinned at her.

"Widowmaker... she's a friend. Even if she'll roll her eyes and deny ever knowing me to her dying breath. Even criminals have their loyalties. Everything else is just a means to an end and if Lena Oxton doesn't bring Widowmaker back safe and sound then I will have no problem handing all of them over on a silver platter to the highest bidder," Sombra said honestly.

"What about your agreement with Winston?" Adriana said. Sombra's expression said that she was impressed Adriana knew about that but she didn't question how.

"Oh believe me darling there is always a loophole somewhere," Sombra purred. "But that's all tied up in what ifs and maybes. For now lets show confidence that Widowmaker will be back. Lena will come through if she knows what's good for her and Amélie needs us to stay strong. So go get some sleep and don't worry your pretty little head. I'll take the night watch," she assured her.

Adriana thanked her and headed off to sleep. She felt a lot better knowing that Reaper and Sombra were taking care of things.

* * *

Smug didn't even begin to describe how satisfied Widowmaker looked right now as she sauntered over. Lena had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as Tracer stomped over and collapsed in a chair. Even Emily was fighting hard to keep from laughing at her wife. The only parts of Tracer not covered in paint were parts of her hair and the distinct outline around her eyes where a pair of plastic goggles had been. Both of them had worn protective masks but somehow Widowmaker's shots had slipped in even through those few cracks leaving parts of Tracer's cheeks and neck paint splattered.

"Thirty five points to Widowmaker and five to Tracer," Winston said. Not that he really needed to bother stating the score. The difference was already obvious from the few scattered green paintball hits on Widowmaker's armor compared to the deluge of pink paint covering Tracer's body. Emily leaned down to wrap her arms around Tracer's neck before kissing her on one paint splattered cheek.

"I'm so proud of you baby, you did great out there," Emily said supportively.

"Did great as an assassin's moving target maybe," Tracer muttered unhappily.

"You'll have plenty of time to ponder your mistakes tomorrow when you're doing every little thing I ask," Widowmaker said. Tracer groaned at the reminder of the winner's prize and flopped back in the chair. Widowmaker walked over to Lena and started peeling off her own armor as Emily tried her best to encourage a sulking Tracer.

"Never doubted you for a moment," Lena said honestly. Widowmaker was hard enough to fight on any occasion but when she was angry and starving for a good fight?

"I'm just glad it wasn't me getting beat up out there," she added and Widowmaker smirked at her.

"Perhaps later after you've healed. I'd like to see if you've learned anything," Widowmaker responded. Lena was surprised to find herself welcoming a sparring match with her. It was something to look forward to instead of worrying over her anxiety and PTSD.

"I have picked up some new tricks after visiting other timelines in fact. One of these days I'm going to win a match just you wait," Lena said confidently.

"Whatever lies you have to tell yourself," Widowmaker shot back with a satisfied smile. She sat down in the empty chair next to her wheelchair as Winston broke down the equipment Emily and Lena had been using to watch the match.

"I'm glad today helped. Are you going to be okay?" Lena asked.

"Yes that should easily last me for a while. At least until we get back to our world I would guess," Widowmaker said. She pulled the last of her armor off her legs and tossed the pieces onto the haphazard pile next to her. "How are you healing so far? Did Angela say anything?" she added. 

"I had to stay for a bit in the world I stopped at before this one. The Winston there readjusted and improved my accelerator with new materials. The jump with Tracer set me back a little but now my body is on track to start healing properly. Angela's has started me on daily healing sessions with her nanites. Takes a few hours but the first one last night already left me feeling so much better. Early estimate is a week or so before she'll be comfortable enough with how I've healed to give us the all clear to jump back home," Lena explained.

"Better then a few weeks or a month I suppose," Widowmaker admitted but Lena could still hear the impatience in her voice and couldn't blame her for it. She wouldn't be able to truly stop worrying until she was back with Amélie.

Lena lifted her head and watched Emily as she finally succeeded in making Tracer laugh. They shared a kiss before Tracer got up and let Emily drag her off. Probably to get cleaned up so she stopped spreading paint everywhere.

"How different are they? The other worlds you've seen," Widowmaker asked. Lena turned to see her watching Emily and Tracer walk off, a neutral expression on her face.

"Found one where the omnics won and took over most of Europe. Been to another where the omnics lost and Overwatch and Blackwatch still exist in harmony. Latest one was one the closest I've seen to our own world in addition to this one. They had a Widowmaker who was with them at Gibraltar and while I didn't pry it was obvious that she and the Tracer there were... romantically involved," Lena said although she left out the "missing and trapped in the void" part of the story. She grabbed the water bottle she had been drinking from earlier and was in the process of taking a sip when Widowmaker spoke up.

"So what you're saying is that you can't resist me no matter what timeline you're in?" Widowmaker drawled.

Lena choked. Widowmaker had totally done that to her on purpose.

"That's not what I said at all!" Lena sputtered out once she was done hacking up a lung. Widowmaker however didn't look the least bit ashamed for nearly drowning her.

"Now, now, there's no need to be coy chérie. I already know how much you love my eyes and that was before you even realized who I was," Widowmaker said with a satisfied smirk that grew into a smile the more Lena felt herself starting to blush. It was impossible not to be reminded of her drunken adventure in France. Apparently Widowmaker's teasing was going to be a common occurrence but despite Lena's embarrassment it was worth it to see the satisfaction on her face.

"Go ahead and feed your ego at my expense. Not like I nearly choked to death or anything," Lena muttered putting the water bottle aside.

"Is it strange seeing so many different versions of yourself? So many different possibilities?" Widowmaker asked ignoring her complaint. Now Lena paused for a moment. Widowmaker was trying to get at something here but she couldn't quite figure out what it was just yet.

"Sort of? I mean some versions of myself are like staring into a mirror. Others are like meeting a stranger. Tracer here is like a twin sister, similar in so many ways and completely different in others," Lena admitted. The Tracer here was more impatient and talkative. She had a sharper edge to her but was but faster to apologize and more perceptive then Lena considered herself to be.

"What about Emily? You two seemed to be getting along rather nicely earlier," Widowmaker said casually as she examined her nails. Too casually.

_And there we go,_ Lena thought as warning bells went off in her head. Widowmaker's roundabout questioning didn't surprise her at all. To be fair Widowmaker probably couldn't even feel some of the emotions she had now until she was dumped here and the hormonal control device in her head got damaged. Learning how to identify her feelings and deal with them would take time, learning to verbalize them to others would take even longer.

"She's really nice. I can see why the Tracer here loves her but at the same time its weird seeing them together. Its a bit hard to explain but sometimes seeing other versions of myself makes me so happy and other times... other times it just hurts. Seeing how different things are for them or how different I could have been I mean," Lena admitted.

"I've always made excuses for not dating. Too busy learning how to be a pilot, too busy learning the ropes with Overwatch, too busy getting my life back together after my accident, too busy with missions, too dangerous for someone to be around with the life I lead, and just on and on," Lena explained.

"Then Overwatch was disbanded, everyone went their separate ways and... I finally realized I'd never had reasons for not dating, just a bunch of excuses because I was afraid ladies wouldn't like me. You know the real me beneath the girl who always smiles and has a ton of silly catchphrases. Not the one who always puts on a brave face and smiles through everything but the one who gets scared when a plane flies overhead or who panics every time a loud noise or alarm goes off without warning. Seeing Emily and Tracer so happy together kind of makes me feel like... like..." Lena stopped and frowned. She rubbed the side of her head and tried to come up with the words she was looking for.

"Like I was just imagining all of it. Like I should have been stronger then that and I know that's not true. I don't dislike Emily or anything, she seems like a great woman its just..." Lena stopped and sighed unable to put her feelings into words the way she wanted.

"I just feel a lot more comfortable being around you, around someone who knows what its like to be so different from other people in a way you can't always hide," she finally settled on. Lena realized she was playing with the straps of her chronal accelerator and stopped, putting her hands down self consciously as Widowmaker watched her. She seemed satisfied with that answer and simply nodded.

"I've never envisioned myself with much of a future beyond escaping Talon and keeping Amélie safe. Its... interesting knowing that we found each other in other worlds as well," Widowmaker finally admitted but the warning look she gave Lena afterwards clearly did not invite further commentary. But it was still a step, a small one maybe, but she was trying to reach out in return and Lean treasured it.

"What Talon did to Amélie and what Xiulan did to you... I won't let them get away with it. I won't let that go. Not until I know they can never come after me again," Widowmaker warned her. Lena already knew that but it still made her shiver to hear her tone of voice as she spoke. Widowmaker was an assassin and those killing instincts might always be a part of her. Sparring matches like today might be something that never went away for her. That was Talon's fault and Widowmaker wouldn't, couldn't truly rest until she knew they weren't a threat to Amélie anymore.

"Whatever happens I'm here with you," Lena promised. "But I have to ask, who is Xiulan anyway? She's obviously not just some power hungry crime lord digging out a corner of Talon's little empire," she pointed out.

"You don't know?" Widowmaker said in surprise before frowning. "No, of course not. We already confirmed that Xiulan's records were destroyed and a fire melted all the hard drives beyond even Sombra's recovery when Reaper tried to find something for his own use. I doubt he remembers either. From what little Amélie has been able to share with me it seems like he was a great leader but always did have a bit of a narrow focus. " A frown pulled at her face as she got lost in thought for a moment.

"So you know who she is?" Lena said in surprise.

"Not personally but there's one thing I know for sure, Xiulan used to be a spy for Blackwatch."


	34. Reaching Out

 

"Is all of this really necessary?" Tracer complained. They were at an outdoor market in Spain not far from the Gibraltar base. It was the same town where Winston got most of his food. Widowmaker was wearing the same bracelets from before to conceal her blue skin so they could walk around without being noticed. Well noticed as much at least. Tracer had already been stopped twice to take pictures with kids.

"Quite whining and pay for these," Widowmaker said handing her more stuff.

"Beans, onions, carrots, tomatoes, potatoes... how long is this going to take?" Tracer asked. She grabbed her wallet and paid the stall owner.

"All day when you factor in the cooking itself. Why do you think we got here so early?" Widowmaker said as Tracer accepted the bag.

"Because you wanted to torture me on the one day I have to do whatever you ask?" Tracer grumbled.

"Aside from that. The reason I'm cooking so much is because Lena needs the calories and needs to gain some weight. It's not so you can fill your belly. So if you're going to be eating up everything I make then you can at least help make it," Widowmaker said critically.

"How is she doing by the way?" Tracer asked as they moved on through the market. Widowmaker paused to consider that. A smile crept onto her face as she remembered Lena excitedly hurrying into the kitchen this morning to tell her the good news. She quickly wiped it off her face when she realized Tracer was still waiting for an answer.

"Apparently she's gained three pounds already in just a couple days. The fact that she hasn't been using her accelerator to dart around everywhere being the primary reason for that. Angela is going to do another healing session and then a balance test this afternoon before clearing her to walk around again," Widowmaker finally said.

"Not using her abilities is definitely a big help but don't downplay your part either. All that good food certainly helps. Emily and I love making stuff together but I got the feeling pretty quick that your Lena wasn't really much of a cook," Tracer pointed out.

"Are any of the British?" Widowmaker quipped before turning around a corner and heading to a butcher shop she saw in a building surrounding the courtyard market.

"Hey, British food is just fine!" Tracer objected as she hurried to catch up.

"Maybe in this world it is but it certainly isn't in mine," Widowmaker shot back. She ignored Tracer's insulted look as she entered the shop. She quickly selected all that she needed dumping more bags into Tracer's arms.

"This is the last of it right? What is all of this even for?" Tracer asked as she shifted everything to hold it better.

"A cassoulet and no that's not the last of it. Normally preparations for something like this would have started last night but we'll make due with a few adjustments," Widowmaker said as she spied a stall selling spices.

"Emily and I had that at a restaurant in London once. Doesn't that take forever to make? And last I checked they didn't have potatoes included," Tracer grunted and followed along as Widowmaker continued walking.

"That's why people make up their own recipes isn't it? And try to keep up would you?" Widowmaker shot back. She smirked to herself as she heard Tracer complaining none too quietly about "giants with long legs."

"I'm surprised you were okay with Emily staying behind with Lena. Seems to me you two haven't exactly been on good terms since you got here," Tracer pointed out. Widowmaker twitched at the mention of her name but took a deep breath to cool her anger until it simmered down into irritation instead.

"Lena and I talked yesterday and I realized afterwards that there there was no reason for me to be... upset," Widowmaker said simply.

"Uh hunh," Tracer said clearly unconvinced. Widowmaker stopped and glared over her shoulder.

"My grasp of emotion is not so shallow that I can't even realize when I'm feeling jealous. That said I can easily stop trying to contain my jealousy over a civilian I could snap in half like a twig if you would prefer," Widowmaker said dryly.

The fact that she had only realized her own jealousy while talking with Lena yesterday wasn't a point she felt was necessary to bring up.

"No, no, we're good," Tracer said hurriedly. "So how did all of this happen? I mean obviously you two are..." she stopped as Widowmaker turned sharply on her. "Close?" Tracer offered up meekly upon seeing Widowmaker's warning scowl.

"We've been through some things," Widowmaker said sharply.

"Yeah, I gathered that much," Tracer said rolling her eyes. Widowmaker sighed and grudgingly relented. Fending off her questions was exhausting and she didn't have the energy for it today.

"Lena... she saw more in me then just an assassin following Talon's orders and she was willing to risk her life to prove she was right. Her determination finally got through to me," Widowmaker explained and left it at that.

"Sounds like she's a strong person," Tracer said softly. Widowmaker paused at her tone of voice and raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Its just... I've always thought of myself as someone who sees the good in others but seeing Lena here... seeing the way she interacts with you..." Tracer stopped and hung her head. "It makes me realize that I'm not trying to help the Widowmaker here at all. I've given up on her. Given Amélie up to Talon because its been too hard and too painful to try and reach her. But your Lena didn't give up. She didn't back down even when her life was at risk. Even now she went jumping through who knows how many worlds to find you again. Looking at that I realize I honestly haven't done much for Amélie here. I've barely even tried," she admitted in shame.

Widowmaker quietly thought about that. She wasn't sure how all of this time jumping worked and wasn't entirely sure she even existed in this world. The Widowmaker here could simply be Amélie, not broken by Talon's torture but changed by it into an unfeeling killer. If that was the case then reaching her could be a lot more difficult.

"If even the people who knew Amélie give up on her then why shouldn't she do the same? Why should she bother trying to change when its clear she has no place with any of you anymore?" Widowmaker said pointedly. If this Tracer wanted to help then she needed to get over her self pity and do something about it. Tracer's eyes lowered not in shame this time but in thought. Widowmaker let her think those words over as they continued shopping. She grabbed the spices she needed and dropped them into Tracer's arms as well.

"So how did she reach you? She must have had some type of plan," Tracer asked after she had managed to pay the stall keeper.

"She found something I wanted, something I needed and used that to draw my attention away," Widowmaker said keeping her voice low. "In my case I need to fight, hunt, kill. Not frequently, but regularly enough. You've already seen how I start to react when I go too long without it but killing people is brief, temporary, and it always leaves me impatient for more. Lena didn't have all the answers but she realized that by fighting me she could keep my attention on her instead of who I was supposed to be working for," she explained. It wasn't a bad plan actually and the fact that she was here was proof that it worked.

"And Lena gave you another way to satisfy that desire," Tracer mused. She looked around but it was early enough that many people were still just opening or setting up so the crowds were nonexistant. "Angela's been tracking Widowmaker's behavior across her encounters with Overwatch. She thinks that Talon is actively drugging her somehow not just to keep her body in peak condition but to ensure that she stays... obedient as well. There have been signs that Widowmaker feels something towards us and other times there's just... nothing there," she finished quietly.

"Then find a way to break that hold. Don't just give her a way to break the conditioning, give her a _reason_ to. If you want to help her then be willing to follow that through to the end. No matter what she asks of you. Otherwise there's no chance of you getting her back," Widowmaker said bluntly.

"I won't give up on her, not again," Tracer said with new determination in her eyes.

"Good because Talon won't give you any second chances when, not if but _when_ , things inevitably go wrong," Widowmaker warned her.

"Would you help me? While you're still here I mean? Good intentions don't mean anything if I get shot up like yesterday but next time I meet Amélie here its going to be bullets. Not paintballs," Tracer said.

Widowmaker stopped and looked at her. Really looked at her. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Amélie again. She wanted to get back to familiar surroundings. She even missed Sombra. But if there was really a way to help the Amélie of this world then her protective instincts wouldn't let her pass that chance up. Widowmaker was created to protect Amélie and that's what she was going to do whether it was her own or another in a different world.

"I don't want to hear any complaining and no back talk. If you want me help to improve your chances that means you actually have to listen and follow through," Widowmaker said but Tracer's eyes were already shining.

"So you'll really do it?" Tracer asked. Her voice was filled with hope.

"I'm already regretting this but yes," Widowmaker said rubbing her forehead. "But that said don't expect any mercy or pity. Any training we do will be real and that means real bullets. Now enough talk. I still have hours left with you," she added smirking as Tracer's enthusiasm faltered noticeably. "And being able to channel my frustrations over being here into your training is going to be very fun indeed," she said wickedly as Tracer grimaced and shrank away from her.

"You know on second thought..." Tracer began.

"No going back. Now hurry up we're almost done," Widowmaker said sharply. Her moods were still shifting and already her depression was swinging back towards boiling anger but teaching this irritating little pest a lesson would definitely brighten her day.

* * *

Angela frowned as she realized she was chewing on her pen again. Amélie was with Satya today learning to dance, Fareeha was dealing with her anger over her mother through sparring matches with Zarya, Winston was working, Sombra and Adriana had commandeered a room to provide support for something Reaper was off doing, and Genji had gone from the Sahara to Numbani with Vincent and Atlas who was now in a new and less dangerous robot body. All of the other patients had been transferred elsewhere and everyone else was handling things so honestly there wasn't much for her to do.

Angela hummed to herself as she clicked to the next image.

"Movie poster. Looks like a terrible photoshop job too. Nano could do better and they don't even watch movies," Razor commented through the speaker connecting the other room. She was siting there in a chair blindfolded for the test. Razor also wore a tightly fitted cap along with a helmet that had thick wires trailing from the back. Together they would monitor brain activity while Angela ran and recorded the tests. She clicked to the last image and turned to watch the monitor.

"Tahiti resort. Probably pulled off the top row of an internet image search," Razor commented.

"And that's the final image. Test was performed flawlessly as expected. Further results pending review," Angela said before turning the microphone and recording equipment off. Razor took the blindfold off and started removing the other equipment the way Angela had shown earlier.

Angela spent a few minutes writing down notes before she forgot or missed anything. When she was done she looked up to realized Razor had come in was lounging in a chair beside her with beer bottles in both hands.

"Was I really that absorbed in my work or are you just that quiet?" Angela asked suspiciously. Razor just shrugged and handed her a beer. Angela popped the bottlecap off and took a welcome sip. "Thank you for agreeing to this. I referred to you as 'they' in the test reports. Is that okay? I can change it if you like," she offered.

"That's fine. She or they is what I prefer but Nano hates being gendered. They are basically still just an A.I. floating around up in my head and occasionally commandeering my body," Razor pointed out with a hand wave towards her silvery hair and pale eyes before stopping and sighing heavily. "Sorry, Nano wants me to clarify that they are a very intelligent and powerful intelligence system with no true physical body, yet, and sees no reason for gendered terms to apply to them. They are not 'just' an A.I.," Razor said making sure to put up air quotes while rolling her eyes. It made Angela smile.

"How well do you two get along? You seem like you've worked out a good system," she said curiously.

"Well enough I guess. Talon put some extra cybernetics up in my skull and down my spine before putting Nano in my head but that's as far as they got. Turns out having 'sociopathic tendencies' as my psychiatrist used to say doesn't automatically make someone super soldier, murderbot material. Plus controlling someone isn't the same as controlling someone plus a really angry A.I.," Razor answered. She took a sip of her beer before continuing.

"Your scientist friend Winston said there's still a chance we could be separated like before but it would take lots of brain mapping to figure out. That's part of why I agreed to these tests because any start is a good one as far as Nano is concerned. We get along fine but if there's a chance for them to be fully independent we'll take it. Nano has helped me out a lot. Kept me sane all those years Talon had me stuck in a cell trying to get a return on their investment. This is the least I can do to repay them for that," Razor stated with a shrug.

"Well I'm grateful all the same. I've got some preliminary ideas already but I'll be able to give you more solid answers on the next test when Nano is actively involved in whats going on instead of you doing it alone," Angela told her. "Is there anything you're concerned about? Any questions you would like answered before we go any further?" she added.

Razor was quiet for a while silently sipping her beer. Finally she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"My parents realized fairly early that I was different. Mom was convinced that something was... strange about how I reacted and responded to things and wouldn't rest until my dad agreed to take me to different doctors. Finally found a psychiatrist who not only listened to my mom but believed her and had me tested. God there were so many stupid tests but it proved her instincts were right. They confirmed that I showed evidence of sociopathic personality traits, but overall my life has been pretty well not normal but average I guess. Went to therapy, did my exercises, even went to support groups. Never had any major problems or issues. But after Talon's experiments and being in a cell with Nano stuck in my head for so long..." Razor stopped and stared down at her hands.

"Mom always stayed up on the latest research. Made sure I stayed informed and gave me the latest psychology journals to read. I'll never forget the article that said sometimes empathy for people like me can be a choice, not an inherent trait. We can still feel it but it doesn't come automatically the way it should for most people. Its something we have to actively focus on feeling. As a kid mom used her work as a veterinarian to help teach me to show and feel compassion towards others. Protect those who can't protect themselves and all that. I grew to love it, look forward to it, and figured I would follow in her footsteps one day," Razor continued.

"I can't say that I understand guilt or shame even now but animals are so much simpler to me then people. Especially back then. They didn't care about psychiatry labels or media stereotypes. If I was good to them they were good to me. The thing is... I don't know if I've changed. Nano says its been eight years since they first took me. Making me... 32 years old now? That's a long time to be without regular human interaction aside from Talon guards. I don't want to end up hurting the birds or any of the kids," Razor confessed. "Or like... any of the humans or Zenyatta I guess," she threw in.

It took a second for Angela to figure out that 'the kids' was how Razor referred to the baby animals they had rescued from the Talon base. A pair of young leopards and several wolf pups.

"I mean I've never hurt anyone before not even after what Talon did to me but the things they say and the stereotypes others believe about people like me it just... it gets stuck in my head sometimes," Razor said quietly.

"You said before that you've never hurt anyone even after all that Talon has done to you. I don't see any reason to worry that things have changed now but I have psychological exercises I can have you do and we can set up times to meet regularly to discuss things if you like to see how you're progressing," Angela offered. Razor relaxed visibly at that.

"Yes, I'd like that. Especially with all this brain testing and Nano finally, possibly being separated from me. I'd like that a lot," Razor said gratefully.

"Whatever I can do to help and you're welcome to stay here if you'd like or we can look into trying to get you back home to Japan," Angela added.

"I would like to go home again to see my parents but not before I'm sure Talon isn't coming after me. I don't want to put them in any danger and I still want to find a way to separate from Nano. Not to mention learning to control my cyber abilities without Nano around. If there is a next time I want to be prepared," Razor stated.

"Overwatch has a place for you if you're willing to help. We could use the help but we won't keep you here if you're not interested," Angela offered.

"I'll... consider it. You guys have been good to us so far but I want to see how these tests go and if Nano and I can be separated first. Then we'll see. Until then I believe I have a play date with Amélie and some wolf pups," Razor said finishing off her beer and tossing it in the trash.

"I won't keep you then. I also want to thank you for your help with her. Whatever your reasons are I appreciate it. We all do," Angela said gratefully.

"While I may not have any real loyalty to Widowmaker like the emo gang seem to I still respect her. Our situations are different but I can relate to where she's coming from and where she's been. Where Amélie has been. Mom always said you shouldn't need a reason to help someone just an opportunity. Besides I'm just glad its Amélie who is still here instead of..." Razor stopped and snapped her mouth shut.

There was a very long and heavy moment of silence.

"Razor..." Angela said with the utmost calm and patience, "Is there something about Amélie we haven't been told yet?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Something important to her health and safety perhaps?" Angela added as Razor grimaced.

"Not anymore?" Razor said attempting to deflect attention.

"Medical conditions from the past can still affect people down the road. Sometimes in life threatening ways," Angela pointed out.

"Look its..." Razor stopped and made a face. Angela recognized it now as her "I'm talking to Nano" face. "It doesn't matter anymore. Amélie integrated allowing Widowmaker's more protective personality to strengthen. Only they stayed connected and here we are," she explained giving Angela a wary look.

"So if I'm hearing you correctly Amélie integrated with another personality? Before Widowmaker? One that I'm guessing was fully separate from her consciousness like most dissociated identities are?" Angela asked with forced patience. This was a huge deal and the fact that it was just now coming up was beyond frustrating.

"She called herself Nightshade and they existed at the same time actually. But you have to realize that Widowmaker's memories of her early existence are a lot more incomplete then you might think due to Amélie's mental state and their constant shifting back and forth at the time. Its not until Amélie returned to Talon and underwent more medical procedures that Widowmaker really started to have a strong sense of self and that's where her most complete memories really begin. Nightshade was formed and separate from Amélie during her torture. Widowmaker was incomplete and still connected to a very... broken and emotional woman," Razor explained.

Angela stood up and paced needing room to breathe. Razor was a goldmine of information and it frustrated her to realize that she should have been asking questions much sooner. She cursed under her breath and pressed her palms against her eyes. If the direction her mind was going in now was correct then this was bad. This was so bad. This was far worse then what she had imagined before but everything made so much more sense.

"Athena where is Amélie currently?" Angela asked urgently.

"Currently still with Satya. Is she in danger?" Athena chimed in.

"Ask the birds to be on the lookout for danger or anyone who isn't familiar around the base. The more eyes the better," Angela said instead.

"Actually it would be better to have Fareeha tell them that. All of them respect and listen to her. But what exactly is going on?" Razor asked. Angela ignored her.

"Tell Fareeha to relay the message then and tell her I'll explain later. Are Sombra and Adriana done yet?" Angela demanded.

"They are. Sombra is currently in the kitchen area with Adriana," Athena replied. 

"Tell Sombra and Adriana to meet with me in Winston's lab. Zenyatta too now that I think about it. Inform Satya discreetly about what's going on and tell her to meet us there as well with Amélie in about 20 minutes after we all meet up. Tell them its regarding Xiulan and its urgent," Angela answered. She removed her lab coat and grabbed her pistol.

"Whoa! Hold on at least give me something to go on here!" Razor objected. "Why does it matter? Nightshade has been gone for years. She doesn't even exist anymore," she pointed out. Angela didn't bother to slow down as she ran out of the door to find Amélie. There was no time to explain and she had to see if she was right.

She really, really hoped she wasn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its the simplest ideas that turn out to be the most effective. I'd also like to take a moment to appreciate that my idea of Talon being ruled by a council of leaders has been proven correct with the release of Doomfist. This makes me very happy. Also more revelations! But how exactly does this feature into Xiulan's plan? We'll just have to see. The next chapter should be up later in the week!


	35. Compromise and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this is obviously a work of fiction. While I try to accurately represent medical conditions as best, as accurately, and as respectfully as I can there are some liberties taken and exaggerations made. Nothing in this story should be taken as 100 percent true to life.

This was horrible and it was made more horrible by how extremely simple it was. Cooking? No problem. Cleaning? No problem. Doing them while being at Widowmaker's beck and call all without the use of her accelerator? Tracer was ready to pull her hair out and scream with frustration.

Tracer made sure to give Widowmaker the nastiest look she could summon up as she refilled the wine glass in her hand. Like Widowmaker couldn't have just reached across the counter to grab it herself.

"What exactly is the point of this again?" Lena asked curiously from the seat next to Widowmaker.

"To make Tracer as miserable as possible by forcing her to stay in one spot for hours on end focusing on a single task," Widowmaker said. She calmly took a sip of wine as Tracer groaned at the reminder. Being stuck in a room for hours at at time with no satisfying distraction was the worst kind of punishment.

"Can I at least use my accelerator now?" Tracer whined desperately. It already felt like she had spent hours shopping and and preparing and she was desperate to do something, anything else. "I could have had this done so much faster if I could just use it like I normally would," she pointed out. Having to do all of this at normal speed was making her realize just how much she relied on her harness to get through the day. It was an epiphany she could easily have gone without.

"Of course you could but then I wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing you suffer slowly and painfully. Sometimes the simplest punishments are the worst to endure," Widowmaker smoothly replied.

"Ohh that is mean," Lena said as Tracer hurried from one stove top to the next.

"Come on, no support for your fellow time jumping compatriot? Not even a wince of sympathy?" Tracer asked hopefully. Lena glanced over at Widowmaker who gave her a bland look in return as she filed her nails. No way was Lena getting in the middle of this.

"Just think of it as enjoying the fruits of your labor once all this is done," Lena offered up instead. Tracer sighed and went back to meal preparations. It felt like time had slowed to an agonizingly painful crawl. She kept looking at the clock but the minutes were dragging on forever. There was no was she could keep this up all day.

"If you finish early I'm sure I could find something else for you to do. I'm sure Winston would love some help scraping paint off the walls. Slowly and thoroughly to make sure no spots are missed," Widowmaker offered unhelpfully. Tracer blanched at the idea of having to clean up all those paint spots at normal speeds.

"I'll pass on that thanks and I'd rather order a pizza and take a nap," Tracer said dryly. She looked over to see Lena once again staring down at the notebook on the counter in front of her. Emily said she had been writing in it since they left this morning. At the very least asking about it would provide a distraction other then constantly looking at the clock.

"What have you been working on? We left this morning and you're still at it now," Tracer asked. Lena perked up at that and drummed her pen against the paper rapidly before Widowmaker reached over and snatched it away.

"Hey!" Lena objected.

"You can talk without driving my nerves to their final resting place," Widowmaker stated holding the pen out of reach as Lena tried to snatch it back. It was so strange seeing them interact like this. Sure Tracer had met other versions of Amélie in other worlds but they generally tended to one extreme or the next. Either she was still herself or had been lost to Talon's influence. But a Widowmaker who was willing to work with Overwatch on some level? On _any_ level? Tracer could count those on one hand and that included the world she had finally found Lena in.

It was both fascinating and deeply uncomfortable. Part of her brain still wanted to leap for her pistols whenever she saw Widowmaker and she couldn't completely fight back the worry and panic she felt every time she saw Widowmaker interacting with Lena. The Amélie here had been lost to them for years. But then again this Widowmaker wasn't Amélie was she?

"Give it back I'm trying to do calculations here!" Lena complained.

"Get a calculator then," Widowmaker said still holding the pen out of reach.

"Oh you going to find me one?" Lena said trying in vain once more to snatch it back.

"If it will keep you from your constant noisemaking then yes. Gladly. Find a quieter way to fidget," Widowmaker said finally tossing the pen back to her. Lena just stuck her tongue out at her childishly.

Tracer and Winston had known the truth right away but they had decided not to tell Emily or Angela for privacy reasons. She knew the rules of time jumping, namely that you couldn't travel to a place where another version of yourself already existed. The only exceptions to that being other Lena Oxton's of course. So for this Widowmaker to arrive here without getting bounced back to her own world it meant that she wasn't really Amélie at all. She couldn't be.

The more Tracer looked at her the more she could see the differences. Whoever this person was she wasn't any version of Amélie. But that wasn't for Tracer to go around telling everyone about. It wouldn't get these two home faster and it didn't affect anything here. Not yet anyway. But it did make things a lot more interesting and it left Tracer with a ton of questions she had been fighting not to let out.

What happened to their Amélie? Was it dissociative identity? A new personality that had emerged as a result of Talon's torture instead of Amélie becoming a soldier herself? Not being able to ask was maddening but it was also a personal matter. Tracer wouldn't exactly appreciate someone walking up and asking about her PTSD and anxiety so she kept her mouth shut. For now at least, but it was getting harder not to say something. Maybe she just needed to talk with Winston for a bit to get it all out.

"I've been coming up with ideas and ways to help the Lena Oxton from the last world I visited. The world Tracer found me in," Lena said. She turned to Widowmaker and explained, "I found out that she's missing and I promised I would try and do something to help if I could but finding you had to come first," Lena brought up. This must be the first time she had brought it up because Widowmaker narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Missing? Missing how? Can't the Winston in that world help?" Widowmaker asked.

"Not with this. She's stuck in... its hard to explain but I... we I guess... have always just called it the void. Its a dark, cold place between worlds. There's no time or physical space. We have to pass through it to get to another world and briefly slip through it when we use our powers," Tracer explained as she checked on the sausage.

How long had they been on again? She realized the sausage was starting to pass from brown to crispy and quickly pulled it off the stove. She glanced back but thankfully Widowmaker wasn't paying attention to her at the moment. Seriously of all the French dishes to make it had to be a cassoulet? She glanced up at the clock again. Only three more minutes had passed. God help her she was never going to survive past today. Why did cooking have to take up so much time?

"Their Lena got stuck in the void after trying to use her powers while her accelerator was damaged. She was under attack and did it without thinking from what I was told but that's all it took. Without a working accelerator she can't get back and any machine the Winston in that world tries to create freezes and malfunctions before it can find her or send back any results. I've been brainstorming all morning and now I have an idea I think will work. Winston, the one here, agreed that it should work without putting anyone at risk," Lena explained.

"Hey if you two have an idea then I'm more then I'm willing to give it a shot. I'd never leave anyone in the void like that if there was a way to help," Tracer agreed. Widowmaker shot her a disapproving look and Tracer quickly pretended to busy herself with food preparations while they continued talking. If nothing else Lena would definitely be putting on some more weight the way Angela wanted after all this was finally done.

"This... idea isn't something you need to do yourself is it?" Widowmaker said. Tracer snuck a glance up from the recipe on her tablet and saw the way Widowmaker's face dropped into a look of deep disapproval at Lena's hesitation.

"It's difficult to explain if you haven't experienced it but Tracer and I would just be combining our powers and using our senses to reach out and find the missing Lena Oxton. Its the same thing I do when I reach out to find a world to jump to. Only I wouldn't actually be _going_ anywhere," Lena hurried to explain but Widowmaker's look of disapproval only increased.

"Look when you came back from the market this morning you told me that you would be helping Tracer during our remaining time here. You said that you couldn't ignore the Amélie here and you had to do something, anything to try and help whatever that might be," Lena reminded her. "Well I feel the same way about the Lena who's missing and lost. I've been in that place. I've been stuck in time moving in and out with no ability to control my jumping. If there's something I can do then I have to try," she explained.

Widowmaker looked away without answering but even Tracer could tell by her clenched jaw and tight posture that she was upset. Tracer looked between the two of them and quickly turned back around to busy herself with cooking the vegetables while, badly, pretending like she wasn't listening.

"Its not the same," Widowmaker whispered.

There was a long moment of silence and Tracer risked a look back to see Lena hesitate before reaching her hand out, asking silently if it was okay to touch her. Widowmaker glanced over and relaxed ever so slightly before nodding. Lena gently put her hand on Widowmaker's arm letting her thumb run back and forth across her tattoo. The only time Amélie here had touched Tracer it was to kicked her in the chest and straight into wall. She made a face at that memory and brushed it away.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Lena asked. Widowmaker lowered her voice slightly but it was still all too easy to overhear. Not that Tracer wasn't actively trying to listen in on their conversation anyway.

"I already carried you out of that base after you were tortured. I've seen the way they hurt you because of me and I found you panicking and completely disoriented from a nightmare because of what they did. You got here barely able to stand on your own and you're still having trouble with dizziness and exhaustion. So yes. It does bother me," Widowmaker said sharply. Tracer's ears were burning now. Widowmaker's outburst before on the shooting range had let a lot of things slip out but this still made her mind whirl with more questions. How long had... whatever this was between them been going on?

"I don't expect you to just forget about her. But you've said yourself that there are other Lena Oxton's in other worlds out there. Why can't Tracer go and find one of them to help instead? Why does it have to be you putting yourself in danger again?" Widowmaker urged. She also brought up a good point actually.

"Why don't we compromise then?" Lena said. "You agree not to use live ammo while helping Tracer and I'll agree not to take an active role in trying to help find the missing Lena. I'll stay on the sidelines and let my body heal like I should be doing," she offered. Tracer peeked back to see Widowmaker's eyes flash with an objection before she looked away. No, before she looked down to where Lena's hand was still on her arm.

"You promise not to get involved? Not until Angela says you're healed enough to jump again?" Widowmaker finally said.

"Promise," Lena agreed.

"Then... I guess I can avoid using live ammo while helping Tracer train. Unfortunately," she added with a sour look. Tracer wasn't entirely sure she liked how much Widowmaker had been looking forward to that.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," Lena apologized. Widowmaker's worried look eased but now she just looked exhausted and overwhelmed instead. It was clear she wanted to say something but was struggling to find the words. Finally she let out a sound of frustration and tightened her hands into fists. Tracer quickly turned around to actually focus on what she was doing before she got caught.

"I'm... glad your here," Widowmaker said through gritted teeth. An awkward silence fell between them. Well awkward for Tracer at least who still wasn't sure where she stood on the whole Lena and Widowmaker getting cozy idea.

"So umm I just add onions to the pot for a few minutes, then the beans and veggies, then stick everything in the oven?" Tracer said to break the silence.

"The beans cook for roughly 45 minutes, then you make sure everything else is added or removed as necessary before putting it in the oven. And no you can't just leave it and run off," Widowmaker corrected. "You have to make sure the beans don't dry out in the oven while a crust forms on top. That takes about two hours," she said sipping her wine again. Tracer's heart fell down to her feet.

"Then I'm done? This is already killing me! You can't expect me to actually stay here watching beans cook for two hours!" she complained but the look on Widowmaker's face held no trace of sympathy or teasing.

"Then you have to check the crust every 30 minutes for about four and a half hours. _Then_ you let it finish cooking undisturbed. A good cassoulet always was my favorite French meal," Widowmaker said with pure evil gleaming in her eyes as she took another sip of wine. Even Lena was grimacing now.

"That's... that's over six more hours!" Tracer stuttered out in shock. _Six hours?_ Without being able to use her accelerator? Without being able to just jump back and forth to speed things up? Just sitting here waiting for time to crawl by? The look of despair on her face must have shown.

"Think of it as part of your training. I've sat in once spot for eight hours waiting on a target. Sometimes longer with very infrequent breaks. I can almost guarantee the Amélie in this world is capable of the same. How do you expect to outlast her if you can't even sit still for five minutes?" Widowmaker told her.

"Oh don't even try that you just want to sit there and watch me slowly fall apart until I'm begging you to leave," Tracer snapped back at her.

"Don't burn the onions," Widowmaker said with a smirk. Tracer cursed and hurried to check things.

_I take it back, I take it all back, this woman is a curse and I can't understand for a second what Lena sees in this conniving two faced assassin,_ Tracer thought to herself. It was going to be a very, very long day indeed and with Widowmaker agreeing to help train her she knew it was only going to get much, much worse.

* * *

Everyone Angela called had met up in Winston's lab and after a quick summary of what Razor had already told her, which wasn't much, she had launched into more questions.

"What kind of personality did Nightshade have?" Angela asked for once fighting to try and sit still. She really wished Fareeha could be here but Athena said she was patrolling the base with Zarya looking for spots where an intruder could have an easier time getting through her security grid. Still Angela was grateful to both of them for being so quick to help instead of marching over to demand what was going on.

"Nightshade was completely influenced by Talon's torture and brainwashing. Unlike Widowmaker who was innocent and then corrupted by Talon's lies into becoming a weapon, Nightshade was cold and heartless from the start. She was the brainwashed soldier Talon had tried to turn Amélie into. Nightshade cared about nothing other then fulfilling her orders and serving her superiors at Talon. She had no personality beyond that. Amélie hated her and evidently integrated her. Uh, reabsorbed her I guess is another way to put it?" Razor continued.

"How do you know all of this? Did Widowmaker share it with you?" Adriana asked suspiciously. Angela wasn't sure how much she did or didn't know about Widowmaker but she had been living with her and watching over her for years now. Her insight could prove invaluable.

"Widowmaker doesn't know Nightshade ever existed," Razor stated bluntly. "Nightshade emerged and was integrated back into Amélie before Widowmaker could even begin to fully realize who she was in relation to Amélie. Aside from just blindly and violently lashing out at whoever Amélie felt threatened by that is. Amélie despised Nightshade and from the look of it buried all memory of her existence or simply chose not to tell Widowmaker," Razor corrected her.

"Whatever records do exist were copied by Xiulan and then purged from all the other Talon systems to ensure they never got out. She was on site at the Sahara base once years ago and had a connection open to a private system she uses. Nano was able to get inside and we looked through some of the information she had there. That's how I found out about all of this. We had to drop out of the system before we got caught so I can only go off what I remember and while my memory is flawless now with the cybernetics there wasn't much there beyond what I've already said," Razor added.

"Mmm smart move. I wonder what else she's hiding on there," Sombra added.

"So allow me to see if we understand this correctly," Zenyatta interrupted. "Nightshade and Widowmaker were created at or around the same time. Nightshade was a fully separate person but Widowmaker was still connected to Amélie just as she is now. Time jumping accidents aside. Amélie hated Nightshade and what she represented and integrated her personality back into herself causing Nightshade to disappear. However while Nightshade was a fully formed person, Widowmaker was still... fragile. She was still struggling to develop her own identity. By the time she did Nightshade was already gone and Widowmaker never even realized she was there to begin with," he stated.

"That's right," Razor confirmed. "Then Xiulan made sure all records of Nightshade's existence were erased while keeping copies for herself on a private system no one else can access," she added.

Angela saw Sombra take something out of her pocket before whispering to Adriana. She saw the word "Reaper" on Sombra's lips as Adriana nodded. Sombra quietly tapped away on the cellphone in her hands while Adriana gave Angela a defiant look upon realizing they had been noticed. Angela still didn't trust them but she had also seen enough to know that they wanted to keep Widowmaker out of danger, not put her back in it.

"But if Nightshade was integrated and doesn't exist anymore then what's the problem?" Adriana brought up. Razor looked over at Angela curiously but it was Zenyatta who spoke up again.

"It is a problem because integration of alter's or dissociated personalities back into their original host isn't always permanent," Zenyatta stated. "A sufficiently traumatic event can and will cause alternate personalities to emerge, or split, from a person's mind without their consent. Such an event could be anything that results in an emotionally distressing time period in their life. Strong anxiety, losing someone, getting sick or injured and so on," he explained to them.

"So if Amélie was hurt... or captured again by Talon then the stress and anxiety could cause Nightshade to emerge again even though Amélie obviously doesn't want her around?" Sombra asked unhappily.

"Correct. That's why integration is or should be posed as an _option_ for those with severe dissociation, not the only option. Amélie chose to integrate Nightshade but has clearly refused to do the same thing with Widowmaker. All of us have seen how much Amélie loves Widowmaker and how desperately she wants her back. In this case Amélie, whatever may be going on with her state of mind, clearly wants to live with Widowmaker and manage life that way instead of going without her," Angela said picking up the explanation.

"What I know for sure is that Widowmaker's purpose, the reason she exists, is to protect Amélie and keep her safe from harm. That is and will always be her top priority but I also believe her presence is serving another function without her even realizing it. Widowmaker is... Amélie's hero to put it simply. We've all heard the way she talks about her and seen how highly Amélie views her," she added.

"Sombra, Reaper and I may be helping but its constant reassurance that Widowmaker is coming back that's really keeping her together right now,' Adriana pointed out. She added, "She doesn't doubt for a second that Widowmaker will be back and she's convinced that she's off fighting the 'bad people' to keep her safe."

"Adriana how would you compare Widwomaker's personality across the years you've known her to now? After you and Tracer were rescued I mean?" Angela asked her.

"I... hmm," Adriana was clearly thrown off by the question. "Well whatever else was going on she's always had this... confidence about her that's hard to really define. There's always been this sense that she was in control, that she knew what she wanted and where she was going or wanted to go even when things went wrong. Widowmaker has always seemed like a person with her eyes set on a particular goal, who had the determination to make it happen no matter what problems came up," she answered.

"But since coming here she's seemed... worried. Like she's not as sure of herself anymore and doesn't quite know where to turn. I could see her trying her best not to show it but... she's starting to give in to doubt. I think us being taken and Lena in particular being tortured the way Talon did it was a much bigger blow to her then she wants anyone else to know," Adriana confessed.

"Thank you. That's what I thought as well but I haven't known her as long or as closely as you have. That brings me to my point. As long as Amélie feels protected and safe then there's little to no chance at all that Nightshade would ever emerge again. No chance that she would ever be an issue for Amélie. Even with my patients who have moved onto better conditions in life they rarely manage to avoid setbacks with their D.I.D.," Angela told them.

"Widowmaker is the one who allows Amélie to feel protected, safe, loved, and cared for no matter what else may be going on around her. She's Amélie's security blanket if you will. Her presence alone can make any situation easier to bear. But what if Widowmaker started to doubt herself? Started to doubt her ability to keep Amélie safe?" Angela asked.

"I too have helped those seeking aid," Zenyatta agreed. "Not just Omnic but human as well. Normally it is the host, the original person, who ends up influencing the behavior of their altered personalities through therapy and work with a psychologist. But as we've already seen this is hardly a normal case and Amélie is unfortunately no longer in a frame of mind to care for herself. Any drastic changes in Widowmaker's mood could and likely would affect Amélie. We cannot ignore the possibility that Widowmaker's self-doubt, should it become bad enough, could make Amélie's mind much more vulnerable to influence or harm. Not to mention Widowmaker herself taking risks or compromises that she might not do otherwise in more secure state of mind," Zenyatta said.

Angela nodded in agreement before continuing.

"My theory is that Xiulan, knowing she can't best Widowmaker in a straight up fight for obvious reasons, is trying to weaken Widowmaker emotionally. Pushing just the right buttons to plant doubt in her mind. Doubt that will grow and ultimately make her or Amélie more vulnerable. If Talon managed to take advantage of such a situation they could force Nightshade to emerge again without Amélie's consent. We've already seen how much they've changed Widowmaker physically and emotionally. There's no telling what Xiulan could do with Nightshade. She's a personality who is ready and willing to follow orders in a way that Amélie can't and that Widowmaker no longer wants to," Angela explained.

"But they wouldn't have to go that far. We already know that Widowmaker would do anything to protect Amélie. If...no, _when_ she learns that Nightshade existed she'll do anything to make sure there's no possibility of her ever emerging again. There are plenty of ways Xiulan could use twist that to her advantage," Sombra noted sourly.

"I still need to confirm this by asking Amélie some questions, but whatever the case we still have to keep Talon from finding out about Amélie's current condition. Widowmaker also has to know about this as soon as she returns. Sombra, is there anyway to get those records from Xiulan as proof?" Angela asked.

"Haven't met a system yet I can't hack but if its something I have to leave and take care of then it will have to wait or Reaper will have to try and take care of it instead. I can't leave Amélie. Not until Widowmaker is back here. She can deal with Reaper being gone but I don't want to risk it with two of us. No offense Adriana," Sombra said.

"None taken. I think Angela's theory is right. Either way Widowmaker still needs to know that Nightshade existed. Nothing is certain but learning about what happened before will help her to be on guard and better resist any efforts by Talon in the future. Xiulan doesn't have those files sitting in her private system just because she enjoys looking through them," Adriana added.

There was a chime from the speakers in warning before Satya came through a moment later with Amélie by her side who was looking increasingly nervous. At least until she saw Angela at which point she scowled very much like Widowmaker always did. It hurt Angela to see that Amélie was still so wary of her. Adriana quickly went to her side and guided her over to everyone else.

"Its okay. Angela just needed to ask you a few questions. Its to help Widowmaker," Adriana assured her. Amélie still didn't look entirely convinced and looked Angela up and down suspiciously. She glanced over at Sombra who nodded to her.

"Fine... but _only_ to help Widowmaker," Amélie finally mumbled.

"I know this might be hard but there are some really bad people who want Widowmaker back and we want to help her. Help keep her safe and you can help us do that," Angela told her.

"Its..." Amélie's face changed back to worry as she looked around nervously, "Its... its the same people from before isn't it? The ones who took me? Widowmaker left to keep me safe and they want her back. _Talon_ wants her back," she whispered the name as if just saying it would summon them from thin air.

"They do and we want to keep them away. You can help us do that, you can help Widowmaker, but it might hurt to answer some of these questions okay?" Angela said gently.

"But... but it _will_ help her? It will help Widowmaker fight the bad people off?" Amélie asked after a moment of worried thought.

"It will," Sombra promised her. Amélie fidgeted but finally nodded for Angela to go ahead.

"Do you remember Nightshade?" Angela asked. It only took a second for Amélie's face to go pale.

"She was a bad person just like the ones who took me away. That's what they wanted me to be. Like her. Empty, heartless, just doing whatever they said. But she was different. I couldn't hear her or feel her like I can with Widowmaker," Amélie said. "So she'd leave messages on the walls. Scratched them in so deep I couldn't get them off. She hated me, hated... hated what I was." She stopped her voice cracking on the words. Razor had said part of that earlier. That Nightshade was cold and empty with little to no personality beyond just following orders.

Taking a deep breath Amélie continued, "Nightshade said I was weak, useless. She... she called me stupid, and c-crazy and..." she stopped tears running down her cheeks. Sombra wrapped her arms around Amélie as she sniffled.

"That sounds really mean and we don't use bad words like that to talk about people," Sombra crooned to her. Amélie hugged her back and sniffled more before continuing.

"She would hurt herself and then switch back so I would deal with the pain. Whenever they came for... for more torture she would abandon me and leave me to suffer. Said it would make me stronger. Scratched it over and over into the floor. Widowmaker was confused and didn't know who did it so she attacked whoever she saw when she was in control She didn't want any of them near me. Sometimes it was Talon but sometimes it was Nightshade trying to punish me. Widowmaker doesn't know... she doesn't know about Nightshade," Amélie confessed.

"What happened to Nightshade? Is she still here" Angela asked.

"No she's gone... I hated her and I wanted her gone forever so I made her go away. I made her a part of me again and she disappeared," Amélie answered. That also confirmed Razor's words that Nightshade had been integrated back into Amélie.

"Why didn't you tell Widowmaker?" Angela said gently.

"Because... because if I made Nightshade go away then... then I could make her go away too," Amélie whispered it as if it were her darkest secret. "But I don't want her to go! I never want Widowmaker to leave me! But if she knew about Nightshade then... then she might think I want her gone too and I don't. I love her and I want her to stay forever," she hurried to explain. "But... but Nightshade was a part of me like Widowmaker is a part of me. What if... what if she finds out what Nightshade was like and then... and then she thinks I'm evil too? What if I tell Widowmaker and then she doesn't love me anymore?" she pleaded. The desperation and fear in her voice broke Angela's heart to hear.

"Oh sweetie that's why you never said anything?" Sombra asked her. Amélie just nodded and sniffled miserably with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Listen to me. The only way Widowmaker's feelings towards you would ever, ever change was if you hated her and you don't hate her do you?" she asked.

"No! Never!" Amélie quickly protested.

"I just have one more question then. One really important one," Angela told her. "You said you wanted Nightshade gone forever. Is there any chance she could come back again?" she said urgently. For a second she was worried that she had lost Amélie but then her eyes focused and she shook her head.

"No. Because Widowmaker keeps me safe. From the bad people, from the world, from everything. As long as she's here with me I never have to worry about anything again because she'll always fight for me. As long as Widowmaker is here then Nightshade is gone forever," Amélie said confidently. Angela hurried to move on before Amélie could connect those words to the fact that Widowmaker _wasn't_ here at the moment.

"That's good. That's so good. Thank you for answering these questions," Angela said gratefully. She was right after all and she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more stressed out then ever by that.

"Can I go with Razor now? They promised to show me the animals again," Amélie asked looking around hopefully.

"Of course you can. Just remember one thing for me would you?" Sombra told her. "When Widowmaker comes back you have to let her know how special she is to you. If she ever, ever starts to doubt herself or doubt that she can keep you safe then just tell her how much you love her. Okay?" she asked. Amélie nodded quickly.

"Even... even if the bad people came back again I'd be okay as long as Widowmaker was there with me. I can get through anything as long as she promises to stay. She... she is coming back right?" Amélie asked again.

"You know I bet she's sitting somewhere right now thinking of how much she misses you and when she's back you can tell her about all the cool things you've seen," Razor assured her. Amélie's expression brightened at that but before they walked off she stopped in her tracks and looked past Angela to Zenyatta.

"Widowmaker knows who you are," Amélie said suddenly. Zenyatta stiffened up as everyone turned to him.

"She thinks about Mondatta sometimes when no one else is around. She thinks about what she did to him but she can't feel anything. Just how good it was to take the shot and watch him fall. She hates that its the only thing she feels when people die. Widowmaker knows he didn't deserve it like some of the others didn't deserve it but she would do it again if she had the choice," Amélie said as she stared at him. "Because as much as she hates Talon, following orders is what helped keep me safe. Only Widowmaker knows that she can't keep doing that anymore. She has to find another way to keep me safe and keep me away from them and she believes Lena can help do that. But she still thinks about him and she thinks that an apology you don't mean is worse then saying nothing at all," she added the last part softly.

"She thinks that Mondatta is the type of person who would have understood why she did it and that makes her hate even more. Because she doesn't understand guilt and sadness yet so all she does is hate Talon because its the only thing she knows. But Widowmaker wants to know what its like and one day after she understands what real guilt is she'll tell you she's sorry because then she'll mean it. But if that day never comes then at least she can tell you he didn't deserve it and she'll mean that too," Amélie told him. Then to everyone's surprise she walked straight up to Zenyatta and hugged him.

"I wish I could have met him. Widowmaker told me he was a really good person who wanted to make the world better," Amélie said before pulling back and going to stand next to Razor and Satya again.

The silence that ensued was so thick even a pin drop wouldn't have been heard.

"I... thank you Amélie," Zenyatta finally said. She just smiled and headed out.

"Zenyatta? Are you...?" Angela began but broke off not knowing what to say after what just happened. Zenyatta may have answered the call to come and help but that didn't mean he was free of hatred towards Widowmaker.

"I... I think I need a moment alone," Zenyatta said with a waver to his voice. Angela put a hand on his shoulder and left him to think and mourn in peace. There still much to be done, now more then ever. She just hoped Widowmaker got back before anything bad happened.


	36. What's Lost Is Found

 

Tracer glowered unhappily as she watched the pink haired young woman chattering away next to Widowmaker. At Lena's suggestion she had gone to a different world to pick up another Tracer six days ago, one that Lena had evidently met and stayed with not too long ago. Having three different Lena Oxton's around was complicated and the possibility of adding a fourth if they found the one who was missing in the void would only make that worse. So they had started calling her Rose to help keep things simpler. It was a nickname that had evidently been acquired after getting pink hair and the pink and black rose tattoo running along her right arm.

Rose had been all too happy to help out once Tracer arrived and explained what was going on. She had been happier still for the chance to see Lena again. Lena explained that she had stayed with Rose for a while before jumping to the world Tracer had found her in. Apparently Rose had never really been away from her home world before and as a result was endlessly fascinated by all of the differences here. The biggest of which being that there were no Ominc security patrols flying around everywhere.

Lena for her part had actually been cleared to leave two days ago by Angela but she was waiting to try and see if their missing woman could be found and brought back to safety first. After all they had promised to try and find the missing Lena Oxton stuck between time and space and get her back home. 

Currently Rose was wearing a black shirt with long pink and black striped sleeves. On the front was a cute cartoon version of a Kraken smashing toy boats together. Her black metal studded pants had a handmade Overwatch title going down the left leg. Only the font style she had chosen made it look more like the name of a metal band than a peace keeping organization. Still after just a few hours it was impossible not to like her. Even Emily had ditched her usual brightly colored nail polish for black and pink with flower stickers on them at Rose's suggestion.

"I don't get it. Widowmaker barely tolerates me but Rose shows up and its like they click right away! I didn't even think Widowmaker was capable of liking anyone other then her Lena," Tracer muttered to herself as she watched Rose, Widowmaker, and Lena talking across the dining hall. "Excited" wasn't exactly Widowmaker's thing but she was listening and occasionally contributing to the conversation instead of simply scowling and brushing Rose off. For her that was practically a glowing recommendation.

"I'm sure the fact that Rose isn't involved with anyone and has already admitted to having a crush on the, single and available, Amélie in her world has nothing to do with that whatsoever," Emily quipped.

"Widowmaker pummels me to within an inch of my life when we're training but then comes back and just chills out with Rose? This is so unfair," Tracer complained.

"Well you can't blame her for being uncomfortable when her relationship with Lena is obviously still pretty new. I don't think anything of it now because you and I have been married for a few years. But if we had just started dating and I met another Lena who was with someone else? I would have been incredibly self-conscious. Its basically a giant reminder that the person your with could have found someone else," Emily pointed out.

"I guess that's fair enough," Tracer agreed although she leaned over to give Emily a kiss on the cheek all the same.

"So how's the training going?" Emily asked curiously.

"Really well. I expected Widowmaker to just pummel me until I learned to fight better but she's actually been giving me some really good tips on how to improve," Tracer admitted. "She really wants to help the Amélie in this world or make sure that we have the ability to do so at least. Its the only thing she seems to care about or have any interest in. Well aside from Lena at least," she added.

Widowmaker caught Tracer watching them and, without breaking eye contact, leaned over to whisper something to Lena that made her laugh. Tracer scowled which only made Widowmaker smirk at her in return. Emily's gaze flicked between the two of them before she sighed and shook her head.

"I swear you two mix like oil and water," Emily said. Tracer couldn't disagree with that although she probably would have added fire to the mix as well.

"Widowmaker has been trying to teach me to be more patient both in my words and actions. I'll never be able to outlast Amélie but I'd also rather not ruin our chances of helping her because I couldn't keep my mouth shut at the right time. That aspect of training hasn't been going nearly as well," Tracer grudgingly admitted.

"You'll make it there sweetie. We'll get our Amélie back. Its just going to take time," Emily assured her. "I know how much you miss her," she added gently. Tracer swallowed hard with emotion as Emily put an arm around her comfortingly.

"I hate Talon so much for what they did to her. I hate that she's never going to be the same again. I hate that the best I can do is hope that maybe there will be a way to reach her. I hate wondering if she even remembers us anymore and if there's a part of her left that hasn't been corrupted by what Talon did," Tracer managed to get out.

"But seeing Widowmaker here, seeing the one in the world before, hearing Rose talk about Amélie and knowing she was never hurt or kidnapped by Talon like ours was... there has to be a way to help, to get through to our Amélie. Reaching her isn't going to be easy and Talon isn't going to let her go without a fight but there has to be a way," Tracer said firmly.

Lena had gotten through to her Widowmaker somehow and Tracer knew that she could do the same with Amélie here. She wasn't going to give up on her again, not this time. Not until Amélie was free from Talon or proved that there was really no going back.

* * *

Rose had been asking questions and talking almost nonstop since arriving here. At first Widowmaker had simply ignored her before realizing that Rose wasn't suspicious or looking for a reason to distrust her like the Tracer here was.

In fact after hearing that Widowmaker was a former Talon assassin Rose admitted that she had never heard of them back home. That statement alone offered a surprising amount of relief to Widowmaker knowing that another Amélie was safe. After learning who they were and that they were responsible for how Widowmaker was now Rose had merely thought for a moment, declared that it was awesome she had friends now who would help punch their faces in for doing that, and then asked who did her tattoos.

That was it.

No judgement. No suspicious looks. No worried glances whenever she was close to Lena. No hesitation or subtle flinching like Tracer tried her best to hide when Widowmaker got too close. Just a smile, a commendation, and then a compliment about how awesome her tattoos were and would Widowmaker consider letting her do one if she made it really cool looking?

If nothing else it was providing plenty of opportunities for Widowmaker to tease Lena. Making her squirm was a small but very satisfying source of amusement.

"So how long has Lena been your girlfriend? I mean I'm sure there have been a lot more bullets involved at first then there was in my friendship with Amélie but you two still look so cute together!" Rose said happily.

"I.. um... I mean we're..." Lena stuttered out. Her eyes darted from her pink haired counterpart over to Widowmaker who merely lifted her eyebrows curiously. She had some extremely complicated feelings when it came to their relationship but if it meant a chance to tease Lena then she would easily let it slide.

Instead of commenting Widowmaker remained silent, choosing instead to smirk and leave Lena fumbling around for an answer by herself. The word "traitor" burned in Lena's eyes as she glared back at her entirely unhelpful response.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to make assumptions if you two aren't... you know... together," Rose said quickly. Lena stuttered some more and tried once again to silently beg Widowmaker for help, any help, some type of hint on how to answer in the very least.

"Don't be shy Lena, answer the girl," Widowmaker drawled out. Lena narrowed her eyes at her, silently promising revenge later on for being left out in the cold like this.

"We're together its just... um... its all really new," Lena finally managed to reply.

"Really? Well they say opposites attract and all of that. At least you two are trying to figure things out. Not long after you left Amélie actually invited me to go on tour with her to South America. Tracer here came to get me before I could answer her and I can't stop thinking about it. At first I thought she was just being nice but now I think it was more of an 'I like you and you're taking too long to realize it' invitation," Rose admitted in a rush. Her confession that she had a crush on the Amélie in her world was admittedly a large part of the reason why Widowmaker found it so easy to be around Rose.

Lena once again gave her a pleading look and Widowmaker finally sighed and offered some help.

"Buy her favorite bottle of wine and get some French pastries. Then ask her out. Let her decide the place," Widowmaker offered.

"Really? I'll totally do that when I get back," Rose said excitedly. She looked up as Angela called her name from the other end of the dining hall and excused herself to go see what it was. The second she was out of earshot Lena turned and glowered at her. Widowmaker merely poured some more tea into Lena's cup and pushed it back over to her.

"I hate you so much right now," Lena complained as she grudgingly accepted the tea.

Ignoring her, Widowmaker refused to let up and instead offered up a simple, "I didn't realize we were together." As expected Lena immediately started blushing and became extremely interested in her tea to try and hide it. Widowmaker was discovering that she really liked seeing her blush like that.

"You just like seeing me suffer don't you?" Lena grumbled.

"I do hope you aren't just now figuring that out," Widowmaker told her. She still hadn't disputed the claim that they were together and the way Lena was looking at her over the rim of her cup said she had picked up on that as well.

"How are you doing? Aside from the mood swings I mean? Are you okay?" Lena asked changing the subject. It wasn't enough cover the smile Lena was trying her best to hide but Widowmaker let it go.

"My emotions have been dampened for most of my existence. The few times I have felt something more its always been muted. There were always restraints or conditioning in place to keep me from feeling or showing too much emotion. Every time I feel something now my first reaction is to bury it or push it away. I have to force myself to stop and remember that, for now at least, nothing bad is going to happen if I allow myself to feel like I always should have been able too before," Widowmaker admitted.

"I'm not used to having so many feelings all at once and its so hard sometimes to figure out what they all are," Widowmaker added looking away. She took a deep breath and forced herself to continue before she thought better of it. "I hate feeling that way. Like I'm... less then everyone else somehow. Like I'm struggling and failing to catch up on things everyone else takes for granted."

"Depression over missing Amélie I understand. Constant anger at everything around me I understand. Sarcasm I understand. Its everything else in between that I'm having trouble with," Widowmaker said with a scowl. It only took a few seconds before a guilty look started to creep over Lena's face. She had been doing this ever since she got here but especially so over the past few days.

"Don't."

Lena looked up in surprise but Widowmaker cut her off before she could object.

"You have that guilty look on your face again. I already agreed to stay a few days longer then necessary so you could see if the missing Tracer gets back safely," Widowmaker reminded her. Lena looked down and quietly stirred her tea around with a spoon.

"I know, I know I just..." Lena shook her head and fell silent. In all of their conversations so far Lena hadn't pushed her to talk and Widowmaker would give her the same patience and respect. Lena glanced up at her a few times before sighing and trying again.

"You already ended up here because of me even if it wasn't entirely my fault that it happened," Lena said. That admission alone was progress from the constant blame she had been weighing herself down with. "So asking you to stay here even longer makes me feel like I'm being... demanding I guess?" she paused and worriedly chewed on her bottom lip for a moment.

"I wouldn't have said no if you wanted to leave. I still wouldn't. I know how much you miss Amélie and I've seen how badly she wants you back," Lena quietly confessed. Widowmaker pressed her lips together at that but when Lena kept giving her that same worried, nervous look she growled and looked away.

"You're..." Widowmaker gritted her teeth and forced the words out, "You're important to me now and I don't like seeing you hurt. But I can't figure out how to say this without being... harsh," she grimaced at how badly that had come out.

"I've only ever tried to be nice with Amélie and I'm not sure how good I am at that. Being rude to you isn't my intention but I don't know how to put this any other way besides being blunt. Being considerate of others feelings isn't something I've ever really had to think about before," Widowmaker admitted honestly. 

"Just try your best. I mean sure I can't promise I won't be hurt by it but if something is on your mind then I want you to be able to share it with me. Even if its not what I want to hear," Lena gently prodded her.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you," Widowmaker pointed out. She played with her ponytail for a moment before saying it. "You're weak," she said bluntly and Lena blinked in surprise, "You're weak and guilty and eager to do whatever it takes to try and make up for sending me here. You've worked so hard to get me to trust you and you know you won't get any other chances. So you're afraid of ruining all of that and pushing me away."

"Right now you're... pliable. Impressionable. I know you wouldn't have refused me if I told you I wanted to leave immediately instead of staying. I also know that right now I could very easily manipulate you into doing whatever I wanted because you wouldn't have the strength to tell me no,' Widowmaker closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Lena staring at her.

"I hate that it was the first thing that came to mind when you told me you wanted to stay. I hate that it came to mind at all. I hate that it reminds me of  _them_ ," Widowmaker spat out. Suddenly she couldn't stand being there, sitting there, knowing Lena was watching her, judging her. Violently pushing back from the table she stepped away, crossing her arms over her chest to guard herself.

"Talon did the same thing. They knew how impressionable I was so they manipulated me into doing whatever they wanted. The very people who had hurt Amélie so badly," Widowmaker snarled. She rubbed her arms and kept her eyes down, her stomach turning with disgust and hatred.

"That's why you agreed to stay? Because you felt like you would be manipulating me if you asked to leave? Even if it was unintentional?" Lena asked in a soft voice. Widowmaker just nodded, her gaze still turned away. There was the sharp sound of a chair scraping across the floor and Widowmaker could feel Lena coming to stand next to her.

"I'm not like that. I can't be like that. I can't be like them," Widowmaker said quietly. She finally looked up to meet Lena's worried gaze.

"Hey, I'm not upset. I mean I am kind of because hearing someone describe you like that isn't exactly pleasant but I'm glad you told me. There's only so much I can figure out on my own and yes I am scared of pushing you away. That's why we need to talk about stuff like this. So it doesn't poison what we have before we even figure out what it is," Lena told her.

When Widowmaker didn't answer Lena frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm irritated that you're trying to comfort me instead of just getting angry. And yes I realize how ridiculous that is thank you," Widowmaker snapped at her.

"For the record I don't like seeing you upset either," Lena added with a grin. Widowmaker scowled in return.

"All right, enough already. I'm going to develop cavities if this gets any sweeter," she complained. Lena laughed and after much coaxing and the liberal use of puppy dog eyes Widowmaker relented and let Lena hug her.

Widowmaker knew it couldn't be all that comfortable. She still couldn't stop her body from stiffening up and she had to fight consciously to keep from burying her emotions again like she was always used to doing. But Lena didn't complain or comment on how tense she was, she just stayed until Widowmaker was finally able to make her body relax. Until she could wrap her arms around Lena in return and let her head drop down until her chin pressed against Lena's hair.

"I hope your Overwatch friends back home have a collective heart attack when they find out about this," Widowmaker said abruptly. Lena let out a sound of frustration that was partially muffled by her shoulder.

"You're terrible you know that?" Lena told her.

"Don't complain, you knew what you were getting yourself into," Widowmaker shot back.

"Umm I hate to interrupt..." a voice suddenly interrupted.

Widowmaker jerked in alarm but to her surprise Lena didn't immediately pull away from her or jump back in surprise like nothing happened. Granted Lena had said before that she didn't care what others thought about them being together but still this was... this was. Honestly Widowmaker wasn't sure what it was. Only that it was quietly satisfying to know that Lena had actually meant what she said before about not being ashamed of her.

She peered over Lena's head to see Rose standing there. She looked sorry for interrupting but at the same time had a sappy look on her face like they were the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Widowmaker glared in warning and Rose quickly cleared her throat and wiped the mushy look off her face.

"Aww come on Rose can't you give us a minute? I finally wore her down with my puppy dog eyes!" Lena said as Widowmaker squirmed under the added attention. The grin Lena flashed up at her said clearly said that she was not letting this opportunity pass by.

"Ok that's it get off me," Widowmaker growled but she didn't actually shove Lena way. Not yet at least although the urge was very strong indeed. She grudgingly admitted that Lena had earned her brief moment of revenge.

"Hey did you know that your face is all..." Rose began.

"Finish that sentence and I will make sure you never see home again," Widowmaker snarled at her. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and did not need anyone else pointing out her growing embarrassment.

"Fine be that way," Rose said with a roll of her eyes. "Tracer and I are going to get started on another search in a few minutes. Thought I would give you time to finish up... uh... whatever it is you're doing if you wanted to come and watch like before," she explained.

"Thanks Rose we'll be there in a second," Lena told her. It wasn't until Rose left that Lena finally pulled away with amusement shining in her eyes.

"Are you having fun with your revenge?" Widowmaker demanded.

"Very," Lena said with obvious satisfaction. "Look... lets give it one more day. If they don't find the missing Tracer by tomorrow we'll leave the day after and just have Tracer or Rose update us later on what happened," she offered. Widowmaker relaxed at that compromise. She could work with that.

"Fine. There's not much I else I can teach the Tracer here anyway. Everything else she'll need to put into use. The practice we've had over the past few days will help but she'll have to face off against the Widowmaker in this world again sooner or later. My advice will only go so far if she can't apply it in a real battle," Widowmaker agreed.

She could still see the concern in Lena's eyes though and understood how that felt. Lena didn't want to leave without knowing the missing Tracer was back safely where she belonged. The possibility of leaving without knowing if the Amélie here could be helped didn't appeal to Widowmaker either. But they had their own home and their own problems to get back to.

Xiulan would still be waiting when they got back and she wasn't going to wait for a convenient time to come after them again.

* * *

Tracer tried not to worry but searching through endless darkness and cold was wearing on her mind even if it was for a good cause. Neither her nor Rose had done anything like this before so there was no real method to their searching. It was like trying to look for a needle in the ocean without even knowing how to get started. At least Winston had figured out what went wrong and taught them how to balance out their power so it wouldn't drain them like when Tracer had brought Lena here.

Taking a deep breath Tracer let it out slowly carefully releasing her power and letting Rose take over. The stasis field around them remained stable and they continued searching. They lost awareness of everything else but each other while they were doing this. The first time it was a terrifying experience and Tracer had been tempted to call the whole thing off it had left her so shaken up. But ultimately she and Rose had tried again. They had to. Tracer was silently grateful to Widowmaker for stopping Lena from participating. There's no way she should be doing this in her current mental condition.

_Wait_

It wasn't a word but a feeling and urge from Rose. She'd felt something. There was no sense of time here so Tracer didn't know if it was a few seconds or a few hours before she felt it as well. Something was different here. Something that shouldn't exist in this space was pulling at their attention. It was different from the usual endless cold and emptiness of the void between time and space but where was it?

Carefully they moved, searched, back and forth, with painstaking care trying to find it. It felt like an eternity before the feeling of distortion and wrongness grew until it was like a beacon pointing right at them.

_GET ME OUT GET ME OUT GET ME OUT GET ME OUT GET ME OUT GET ME_

Tracer shuddered mentally as an assault of feelings slammed into her screaming voicelessly in her head. She felt her grip on Rose slip and desperately hung on. They had found the missing Lena Oxtion but if they missed their chance now there was no telling how long it would take to find her again. They had to hold on to each other. They couldn't lose themselves in here like she had.

_WHY DID I JUMP_ _WHY DID I JUMP_ _WHY DID I JUMP_ _WHY DID I JUMP_ _WHY DID I_

Now was the part Rose and Tracer had discussed before. Letting their powers combine and forcing the chronal field around them to swell as far as as they could push it before slamming it back down into nothing collapsing the void space they were searching in and forcibly dragging the missing Lena out of it.

Right now both her and Rose were still physically back in Gibraltar while they searched, but if they weren't careful a mistake could cause them to get pulled over and be trapped here as well. Tracer couldn't begin to imagine how violent and traumatizing it would be for this trapped Lena to experience but anything else risked Tracer and Rose both being lost just like she was.

A faint whisper of fear grew into a storm that made Tracer shuddered from the force of it and she could tell Rose was having trouble holding on as well.

WHO IS THAT WHO'S THERE

_Now Rose! Do it now!_

PLEASE NO PLEASE NO PLEASE NO PLEASE NO PLEASE NO PLEASENOPLEASENOPLEASENOPLEASENO

Everything collapsed around them and Tracer jerked violently as she became aware of her body once again. The sunlight coming in through the windows burned her eyes and it took a second to realize she had been thrown back against a wall that was supposed to be a few meters away. Both of her legs had fallen asleep and screamed painfully as she moved them.

Emily was leaning over her asking something but Tracer couldn't hear past the ringing in her ears. She tried to get up but Emily gently pushed her back down. Relaxing against the floor Tracer groaned and stayed there until her hearing started to come back. Even then it took nearly a minute before she realized someone was screaming violently.

Now Tracer struggled back up with Emily's help and looked over to see Angela hurrying to help as Widowmaker assisted her. Lena was next to Rose across the far wall helping her sit up. The formerly missing Tracer was shaking and covered in a thin layer frost all over her body. Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed and she was rocking back and forth. There was no way she knew where she was at or what was going on.

Widowmaker was wrapping her in a portable electric warming blanket as Angela prepared a sedative and gently stuck it into the young woman's arm. It didn't take long for her screaming to settle into scared whimpering as the sedative took effect.

"Please no, please no, please no," she begged still crying as Angela carefully examined her. Checking her temperature and pulse first.

"Grab another blanket and keep both of them up over her head. Make sure the setting is no higher then seven. We have to get her warm as fast as we can or her body is going to overcompensate and make her temperature rise dangerously high. The sedative will keep her calm. I doubt she'll remember anything but she can still hear us," Angela ordered. Widowmaker complied, grabbing a second blanket and adjusting them so they covered her head.

"You're safe now Lena. We're all here to help you," Angela said gently. Her whimpering softened a bit but she didn't, or more likely couldn't reply. Widowmaker's face was troubled but she followed Angela's instructions setting up IV lines and fluids to get her hydrated again.

"We did it. We really did it," Tracer whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned back against Emily who had wrapped her arms around her. Tracer realized now that she was shaking as well. More from emotion then the cold still lingering in the air. Across the room Rose was grinning from ear to ear and gave Lena a high five.

Tracer couldn't help but laugh as relief weighed down on her. They had done it. They actually got her back. There was no telling what mental state she was in after spending years in that place but she was out. Tears welled up in Tracer's eyes and she choked back a sob as emotion overwhelmed her.

The horror of trying to jump away to safety with a broken accelerator only to realize what you had done as permanent inescapable darkness and cold flooded in around you was something Tracer only had nightmares about. But to actually go through it? To be stuck for  _years_  in that state? It was too terrible to think about. But they had all survived their initial accidents. They had all gotten back to their timelines thanks to Winston's help and this new Tracer could get better too.

"That's it. Is that warmer now? Everything is going to be ok," Angela murmured as she helped the young woman sit up. Her eyes were unfocused and she clearly didn't know where she was but the sound of Angela's voice was definitely helping to comfort and calm her. Angela wrapped her arms around her and let her cry as Widowmaker crouched by keeping the IV lines running smoothly.

"You know I'm glad I could help but I would really love it if I never had to do that again," Rose said with a groan. Lena was still there helping to massage Rose's stiff leg muscles. But Tracer could tell by the look in her eyes that this experience had left her badly shaken as well.

Tracer relaxed as Emily whispered soft reassurances she kissed along her cheek and forehead. Even Widowmaker's usually stoic mask had cracked, her discomfort obvious as she stared down at the fragile and terrified young woman in Angela's arms.

They were all going to need some extra help and counseling after this experience. But they found her. They actually found her. Tracer could only agree with Rose and hope that they would never have to repeat this experience again.


	37. Almost Home

 

Perhaps the most surprising thing to come out of the past few hours was not the fact that the missing Lena Oxton had been recovered, but rather how helpful Widowmaker was being. She had actually offered to assist and Angela was taking full advantage of that. So far she had followed directions with more grace then most of Angela's past assistants and with far less complaints as well.

"Temperature?"

"Holding steady at 102.5," Widowmaker responded. Angela hummed and recorded that on her tablet. "Isn't that high?" she added after a few seconds of silence. Angela looked up at Widowmaker but she was still staring down at the medical bed and the Lena buried under the blankets on it.

"For a normal human body yes, but for the various Lena Oxton's I've examined I've found that average body temperatures for them range from 102.5 to as high as 104.8. This is a sideeffect of the accident they've had. Most of them feel cold very easily despite their body temperature itself being higher then normal. Their resistance to high temperatures tends to be much stronger then ours. That's not to say they can't get into trouble or overheat because they certainly can. It just takes longer," Angela explained. She finished taking some notes and went to check the IV levels.

"I want to check her fluid levels in another hour to see how well her body is absorbing them. Only light foods to start with until her stomach can readjust. Preferably soups and maybe some breads. We'll see how she handles them first when she wakes up again," she continued. She made a note of that and set an alarm to remind herself just in case.

"Is someone going to stay with her? Until she wakes up I mean?"

Angela looked up in surprise but Widowmaker was still staring down at Lena. She glanced between them and looked back at her tablet to try and hide her staring.

"Of course. Winston and I will be taking shifts to monitor her condition. Once I'm sure she'll remain stable Emily will also sit in with her. There is something you can do to help though," Angela offered. Now Widowmaker finally tore her eyes away and looked at her curiously.

"Winston said that Tracer and Rose should start feeling very lethargic, very soon as a side effect of using their powers the way they did. I'm happy to let both of them sleep and recover from what must have been a traumatic event but within the next hour or so their metabolism is going to keep getting faster. Its a delayed reaction and will happen regardless of whether they're sleeping or awake. Any calories they haven't already spent are going to be rapidly consumed. If they don't have anything in their system before then it will make them both incredibly sick," she warned. Widowmaker's expression shifted to one of concentration as she thought about that.

"I think I have some ideas. Anything else I should look out for?" Widowmaker asked.

"Keep an eye on Lena, your Lena. Something like this is bound to trigger bad memories for all of them but I'm particularly worried about her considering her current frame of mind. Even if there's nothing you can do, just stay there with her and let her know you care. That's still a big help," Angela offered.

Widowmaker thanked her and cast one more long look at the sleeping Lena before leaving with a hint of reluctance in her step. It was hard to tell what she was thinking but she had obviously been deeply affected by this as well.

"At least we got you back," Angela murmured to the sleeping woman, "Now we can work on getting you back home as well."

* * *

"Do we have to? I'm exhausted and I just want to go to bed already," Tracer complained as she stared at the spaghetti piled up on her plate. Lena didn't blame her. Even by their usual standards it was a lot of food.

"Yes, now quit whining and eat," Widowmaker said. She dumped a large amount of shaved cheese on top as well as a few pieces of sausage.

"That's way too much! I just said I'm not hungry!" Tracer objected. Rose had made faces at first but after the first few bites she had started digging in. Even Lena was starting to feel hungry now after nibbling on a few pieces of garlic bread.

"I gotta say Widowmaker if being part of Overwatch doesn't work for you then you should totally open up a restaurant. This is amazing!" Rose praised her. Widowmaker shot Tracer a smug look and she glowered and finally started eating. Lena silently agreed. She had eaten better in the past few days then she had for most of her life and her body was clearly appreciating the change. Widowmaker hid it well but Lena could see that she appreciated being needed for something other then just killing people.

"Angela said to make sure you ate something before you passed out or it could make you sick and believe me if someone gets sick I am not helping. My gracious attitude only extends so far," Widowmaker warned. Tracer muttered about her "so called graciousness" under her breath and got a not so subtle elbow to the back of her head in retaliation as Widowmaker walked by.

"Well I'm grateful for it. This is way better then takeout or delivery!" Rose said happily.

"Here."

Lena perked up as Widowmaker slid a bowl in front of her. It was the last remaining bit of the cassoulet Tracer had made a few days ago.

"Hey! You told me we didn't have any more of that left! I totally wanted some!" Tracer objected.

"Did I? Hmm I don't recall ever saying that. Perhaps you should try making more if you like it so much," Widowmaker said primly as she slid into place beside Lena. Rose snorted with laughter and shoved more food in her mouth to try and cover it when Tracer shot her a glare.

"Attacked on all sides I tell you," Tracer huffed before adding, "At least you look like you're enjoying yourself Lena."

She blushed at the sudden attention on her and shrugged awkwardly.

"Its just... I never realized until now just how uncomfortable and self conscious I usually am when I eat. Its strange not having the weird looks people give me when I order two or three portions for myself. I can't really do anything about it but it feels good to be around people who deal with the same thing," Lena confessed.

"Totally agree," Rose said as she snatched an entire basket of garlic bread for herself. "Lets not forget the 'why are you snacking already? We just ate' comments or the 'she's always hungry' and 'don't worry she'll eat anything' jokes that some people think are just _hilarious_ ," she added with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh lord... please don't even get me started on that. I got so bloody pissed once in a pub because I finally had enough. Of course no one else but Emily got why I was so angry which only made me feel worse. Of course then it was 'can't you take a joke' and 'I was just kidding' so I'm the one who's made out to be the bad guy for being to 'sensitive'. Seriously, I deal with enough already at least let me eat in peace!" Tracer vehemently agreed. She tried to sneak her hand over toward the bottle of wine sitting in front of Widowmaker but got slapped away for her effort.

They continued for a while swapping stories and sharing similar experiences before Rose changed the subject.

"So how is our new arrival?" Rose asked.

"Stable for now and not in any immediate danger. Angela won't really know more until she wakes up but Winston is staying with her for a while," Widowmaker explained.

"At least she's not alone. I can't imagine what she's been through. I mean I can actually but I would rather not. I'm finally able to sleep without nightmares and I would like it to stay that way," Rose said quickly. Tracer grimaced and Lena shivered. Widowmaker looked as if she wanted to say something but then pursed her lips and took a sip of wine instead. Of course Tracer noticed it.

"What was that look for?" Tracer asked her tone both curious and a bit suspicious. Widowmaker's eyes flickered with annoyance for a moment before she sighed grudgingly.

"I've known of Lena's abilities for a while but its always been abstract. Merely cold facts. Seeing what I did today... its put some things in perspective for me that's all," Widowmaker replied.

There was certainly more to it then that and Tracer clearly wanted to ask more but Lena stopped her with a warning look. Tracer sighed reluctantly and let it go. The rest of the meal passed with Tracer recounting some of her favorite Overwatch stories and Rose going on explaining how the Omnic government she lived under worked and operated.

Throughout the meal Lena couldn't help but notice the way Widowmaker kept looking at her, staring at her really. She wasn't exactly trying to be subtle about it either. Something in her expression had changed but Lena couldn't place what it was. It wasn't until Tracer and Rose had gone off to sleep that Widowmaker spoke up again.

"I never really considered what you must have to deal with until I saw you at that Talon base. Until I saw you scared and disoriented from a nightmare," Widowmaker said quietly. "I never had much of a reason to care about it before, not beyond knowing how to use such knowledge to my advantage. But now... now things are different," she paused and sipped her wine. Finally Widowmaker turned to looked at her with the same strange expression she'd had the entire meal.

"Now I've seen firsthand what it can do to you and I have the ability to actually feel something when I think about it. You're truly an incredible person Lena and I'm sorry for the way I targeted you the night Mondatta died. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you so many times before. You don't deserve to be caught up in any of this," Widowmaker apologized softly.

"I've been thinking a lot about you... about us. I've been worrying that maybe I'm just here because you remind me so strongly of Amélie and how hurt she is from that Talon did and how much I want to protect her. I keep wondering if maybe I've been substituting you for her," Widowmaker admitted.

"But I felt this way when I saw the other prisoners Talon had been experimenting on as well and when I saw the missing Lena that Tracer and Rose brought back. Feeling sympathy over something is easy for most people but actually taking steps to correct things or try to help out is another matter entirely. Maybe this is just because of Amélie's influence on me, maybe its just because I can feel again, but whatever it is I don't want to see other people suffer if I can help do something," Widowmaker said.

"I..." she paused and grimaced as if in pain before adding, "I want work with Overwatch to stop Talon's experiments. All of them, human and animal. I want the people they've hurt to get help. Just like you've tried to help me. Just like you were ready to risk yourself to try and find that missing Lena if you had to."

Lena's heart had soared so high it was a wonder she wasn't floating off the chair. Widowmaker gave her a strong side eye.

"What no wisecracks? No jokes?" Widowmaker asked testily.

"You'll forgive me if I'm a little preoccupied with not trying not to squeal with joy. Although to be fair you did look like you swallowed something sour when you said that last bit," Lena said as a grin burst across her face. Widowmaker scowled almost immediately and looked away in disgust.

"Don't remind me, I'm already dreading this mistake. I can't believe you've corrupted me so easily," Widowmaker complained.

"Oh come on it'll be great! We'll kick butt and fight evil together!" Lena assured her.

"Aren't I evil?" Widowmaker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Not anymore anyway. You're... slowly being rehabilitated by the good guys?" Lena offered hesitantly. Widowmaker stared at her for several long seconds before narrowing her eyes to thin slits.

"You know what? Forget it. I take back everything I just said about working together this is a terrible idea," Widowmaker stated coldly.

"Don't be like that love! It'll totally work! You'll help people, we'll help people, Talon gets taken down a few pegs, everyone's happy!" Lena insisted. Widowmaker was clearly unmoved and unconvinced. "Or you know... you could just say how incredible I am again cause that was really nice to hear," she suggested.

"I'm going to go clean up now," Widowmaker said with a scoff. Although she make sure to roll her eyes as well before grabbing some plates.

"Just a suggestion!" Lena said cheerily as Widowmaker walked away.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Widowmaker knew there were plenty of things she could be doing besides creeping around but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Sleep was never something that came easily to her both because of her altered biology and because of Amélie's issues. That hadn't changed now. If anything she was even more restless with Amélie gone and that was driving away what little sleep she might otherwise have been capable of. Nighttime gave Widowmaker far too much time alone with her thoughts.

It was no surprise that Widowmaker found herself heading back through the hallways to check on the new Lena once again. What she didn't expect was to run into Angela coming out of her office. She was looking down at her tablet and holding a pair of the red noise reducing earmuffs from the training field in her other hand.

"Oh! Widowmaker? What are you doing up? Its..." Angela paused to look at her watch. "A little past three in the morning," she asked.

"I don't sleep much. Talon felt that a sniper who could be awake and alert at a moment's notice would be more effective and my current issues aren't exactly helping either," Widowmaker said flatly. Angela grimaced at that response and quickly apologized.

"Well since you're here would you mind helping me? Our new visitor is awake and I discovered that she has a problem with her hearing. I was hoping to find a way to help her deal with it as well as to communicate with her," Angela explained waving the earmuffs in her hand around.

"What kind of problem?" Widowmaker asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Our new Lena was stuck in that place for... a year and half wasn't it? Aside from the absolute cold it seems like there is no other sensory information for those caught there. She can still hear but her ability to process auditory information has severely deteriorated. She can't recognize some words, emotional changes in tone, and determining where a sound is coming from is nearly impossible for her. After spending so much time with no sound everything here feels incredibly loud. Even her own voice and the hum of the lights overhead was too much to bear," Angela said. Her voice was filled with sympathy and concern. That explained the ear muffs. They walked the rest of the way to the room in silence before Angela stopped outside the door.

"I'm actually hoping to get her back to her home world as soon as Tracer and Rose have recovered and feel up to making the trip," Angela admitted. Widowmaker frowned slightly and considered that.

"She's likely going to be too afraid to use any of her abilities for a long time after what she's been through," Widowmaker said thinking aloud, "And jumping across worlds to get home so quickly is going to be especially traumatic. But the longer she stays here the more that fear is going to sink in until she's too afraid to leave at all. Trying to drag her away in that kind of panicked state would only put her and those with her in danger of being lost like she was before."

"Exactly. So much as I would love to keep her longer she needs to get home as fast as possible. She'll recover better if the people she knows and loves are around to support her," Angela stated. She put her hand on the door and paused again.

"When we go inside keep in mind that even soft noises are going to be too loud for her. So try to keep any movement or sound to a minimum until she has the earmuffs on. We'll communicate using my tablet's note taking program so I can ask or answer any questions. Feel free to speak up if something comes to mind," Angela told her.

They entered the room and Widowmaker made sure to catch the door and close it silently behind her. The new Lena was awake and wincing painfully as she rubbed at her ears. Angela handed over the earmuffs and Lena gave her a grateful look before putting them on her head.

"How is it? Can you hear me?" Angela asked. Lena shook her head. She seemed a lot more relaxed now.

"Good. Now we'll see if we can come up with something in the meantime to make things less complicated," Angela added and typed away at her table. "We have a few other Lena's here as well. Do you have a nickname you would like us to use instead?" she flipped the tablet around and handed it to her so she could see the question.

A second later Lena tapped out a reply and gave it back.

"You can call me Sky. I got that name during flight training because I was always daydreaming or staring up the clouds instead of working," Angela read off. "Sky it is then. That will make things easier to keep track of. Now do you remember what happened?" she asked typing in the question. Sky read it and thought for a bit with a look of intense concentration. She typed out a few sentences and flipped it back around for both of them to see.

_I was fighting with my team against Talon. One of them damaged my accelerator and tried to grab me. I used recall without thinking and got trapped. I would assume I'm in another world. What happened? How long have I been gone?_ Sky looked at them questioningly.

"I'll answer this," Widowmaker said snatching the tablet out of Angela's hands. She ignored the look she got for that and wrote her answer.

"Short story another Lena was searching for me when she came across your world. She heard about what happened and promised to help. After coming here she made plans with a couple others to try and find you. You've been missing for a year and a half," Widowmaker said and handed it back.

"Nice and succinct," Angela complimented.

"No need to get into all the details and I doubt she cares much," Widowmaker responded as Sky stared at the reply. When she started typing again her hands were shaking.

_A year and six months? Are you absolutely sure? That's all its been?_ Sky demanded frantically shoving the tablet back at them. Angela grabbed it and nodded but Sky angrily pointed to the screen.

"The Lena that Widowmaker knows and the Tracer I know both spoke to your friends back home to confirm it," Angela said typing out the reply and then emphasizing the words by pointing to the screen emphatically. Sky took the tablet and stared at it as her eyes started to well up. She covered her face as she burst into tears.

Widowmaker flinched and leaned away but Angela merely clicked her tongue and moved to Sky's side to embrace her. Sky's sobs intensified as Angela comforted her. Widowmaker could only stand by uncomfortably. Was that what you were supposed to do to try and comfort someone? She didn't really see how it helped.

Finally Sky pulled away and wiped at her face. She hesitantly typed out an explanation on the tablet, pausing several times throughout it before handing it over to Angela.

"Its impossible to tell how much time has passed when you're caught between space like that. Every time I see a book or story with someone getting lost in time or going into cryo sleep it ends with them waking up decades later. When I realized I wasn't in my home world I started thinking the worst," Angela read out.

"Now might be a good time to mention wanting to send her home as soon as possible," Widowmaker pointed out. Angela nodded in agreement and typed out a quick reply.

"Your friends really miss you and I would like to send you home as soon as possible. As early as tomorrow sometime. I hate making you jump again so soon but keeping you here longer would likely do more harm then good. The same ones who rescued you will also make sure you get back safely," Angela explained. Sky read the message and shivered visibly. Her hands opened and closed several times before she accepted the tablet and made her reply. She flipped it around to show them.

_You promise it will be them? The same ones who brought me back, no one else?_ Sky demanded.

"I promise. You can meet and talk with them tomorrow when they wake up," Angela assured her on the tablet. Sky stared at it and hugged it close to her body.

"Do you want to eat something?" Angela asked making an eating motion with her hands. Sky just shrugged but then thought for a moment and nodded.

_Just a little. I'm not sure my stomach will be able to take much,_ Sky typed out. Angela typed out a reply and then pointed a finger up to the ceiling speakers.

"I'll be back soon okay? If you need something call Athena," she said. Sky nodded and settled back against the bed. She didn't seem eager to hand the tablet back and Angela didn't ask for it. As they left Widowmaker saw Sky staring at the words on the screen and running her fingers back and forth over the words.

When they got out to the hallway Widowmaker was surprised to see her Lena standing there.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be nosy or anything. I couldn't sleep and thought I'd come by to see if there were any changes. Sounds like she's awake," Lena said with a forced smile. Immediately Widowmaker started to frown. There was something wrong and it was obvious in the way Lena held herself. She had spent the past few days too depressed not to recognize it in someone else.

"She is and her name, or nickname rather is Sky. Unfortunately her time lost in void space has affected her hearing. Everything seems incredibly loud and its difficult for Sky to understand people clearly. But aside from her auditory problems, which can improve in time, she's awake, coherent, and doesn't seem to be suffering from severe dissociation at the moment. Those are all good signs and her condition has been stable for the past several hours. No overheating, no low temperature, no other side effects aside from what I would expect. Some dizziness, doesn't like bright lights and so on. But I think it best to get her home and let her be taken care of there. She'll do much better when she's back with the people who know and love her," Angela explained. Lena let out a sigh of relief at that.

"So she's really doing okay? I mean mostly?" Lena pressed.

"Seems so for now. Well enough that I don't have major concerns about sending her back home tomorrow. Any concerns I have would require far more monitoring and the sooner she can be back on familiar ground the better. The longer she goes without jumping the worse it will be on her when she does," Angela pointed out.

"Thanks for your help. For everything while we've been here," Lena said gratefully. Widowmaker felt a strong nudge in her side and sighed heavily before muttering her thanks as well. Angela coughed and looked away, a poor effort at trying to hide her smile.

"I'm going to get something for Sky. You two have a nice night," Angela said and left down the hallway towards the kitchen. Widowmaker turned back to Lena who was quietly fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" Widowmaker asked. Lena kept her head down and played with one of the straps of her accelerator.

"I just started thinking about leaving here soon and got really lonely. I was hoping you would still be up," Lena admitted softly. "Are you busy?" she asked hopefully.

"No I'm free. Come on, we might as well get some fresh air if both of us are going to be awake in the dead of night," Widowmaker finally said.

* * *

Lena was quiet. Unusually quiet in fact. Widowmaker gave her a sidelong glance as they sat outside by the water. Even she could tell that Lena was feeling more depressed then usual. Everything in her posture said that something was getting to her.

"What's wrong?" Widowmaker asked again this time hoping for a more thorough explanation. Lena sighed and seemed to slump on the bench even more.

"I was just thinking about earlier when Tracer, Rose and us just were hanging out and talking. The only time I get to be around others like me is when something bad happens and its generally never for very long. Being together with them earlier... being around others like me who really understand what I live with every day... that isn't something I get to enjoy. As much as I want to go home I can't stop thinking about it. Chances are low that we'll ever see each other again. I'm... I'm really going to miss them," Lena said her voice growing increasingly emotional as she spoke.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't..._ Widowmaker grimaced as Lena sniffled and started to wipe tears away. Now what was she supposed to do? She hated feeling lost like this. Not knowing the right way to respond in such a common emotional situation. However, when Sky was upset earlier Angela had hugged her and held her while she cried and it had certainly seemed to do something. Maybe that would work here?

Carefully, slowly Widowmaker reached her arms over and put them around Lena, tense and ready to pull back if her attention wasn't wanted. Instead to her surprise Lena almost immediately shifted closer and pressed against her.

"I'm sorry, I just got so emotional and I couldn't sleep because it was bothering me and I was worried about leaving and it all just starting overwhelming me at once," Lena apologized. "I want to go home. I want to see my friends again but knowing I'm leaving Tracer and Rose behind is just..." she stopped and sniffled again. "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be getting so upset over this," she said again.

"Don't start that," Widowmaker lightly chastised. "I've seen how much happier you've been around them these past few days. This is obviously something that's incredibly important to you so don't apologize for it," she said firmly. She felt Lena smile briefly against her shoulder before she sniffed and wiped more tears away.

"Thanks Widow, that was really sweet," Lena said appreciatively.

"Just don't expect me to get all sappy when other people are around," Widowmaker muttered. The way Lena hummed doubtfully clearly said how much faith she put in that statement.

"Wouldn't dream of it love," Lena stated simply as she relaxed.

What was it Angela had said earlier? _Even if there's nothing you can do, just stay there with her and let her know you care. That's still a big help._ It certainly seemed to be helping at least from what Widowmaker could tell. Even she could tell that Lena clearly wanted some comfort and reassurance but she hadn't gone to Angela who was still up, nor had she gone to Winston who Widowmaker knew for a fact was awake in his lab working on something.

"Widow?" Lena said suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Could you just... hold me for awhile? I don't want to go back yet," Lena asked softly.

"This helps?" Widowmaker said curiously.

"It does. It really, really does," Lena murmured into her shoulder.

"Then I will," Widowmaker responded. To be perfectly honest she still wasn't sure how all of this worked. There had to be people far better equipped to deal with this but Lena didn't want them, she wanted her.

Widowmaker wasn't used to anyone other then Amélie needing or even wanting her around. Seeing Lena enjoy having her around and enjoy sharing moments with her was... strange. It was certainly going to take a lot of getting used to. But if being here made Lena feel better then she would stay.

Widowmaker looked down at Lena who was relaxed and had shifted so that she could look out over the water as she leaned against her. Despite what they had been through before Lena trusted her. Trusted her with her secrets, with her feelings, with herself. She was incredibly vulnerable right now and she trusted Widowmaker maybe not to make things better or to understand but try at least and to be there with her as she dealt with it.

Maybe she didn't get it and maybe she didn't understand how all of this worked but she wasn't going to betray Lena's trust. Not now. Not ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes next chapter they will finally be going home! Its taken long enough but everyone will be getting back to where they belong! Thanks for reading and for your patience as I worked on this chapter!


	38. Homeward Bound

Chapter 38: Homeward Bound

* * *

"You ready?" Tracer asked gesturing with her hands to make sure her meaning was understood. Sky still looked terrified and kept reaching up to the earmuffs on her head. Finally she nodded, reaching out to Rose who took her hand and squeezed it tightly. The plan was to take Sky back to her own world then return here and help Widowmaker and Lena get back to theirs. That's where they would rest up for a bit before Tracer came back here to Emily and Rose went back to her home.

"Oh! One second!" Lena hurried over and handed Sky a photo. They had taken it this morning with the four of them. Tracer, Lena, Sky and Rose all together smiling as Winston took the shot and then went to print out a copy for all of them. "Can't forget this!" Lena added with a smile that Sky nervously returned. Sky fumbled a bit before putting the photo away in a bag of supplies and mementos they had all pitched into give her. All of their attempts to try and help keep her calm had failed. Sky clearly wouldn't be able to relax until this jump was over and done with.

Lena scurried back out of the way to stand next to Widowmaker whose expression was as inscrutable as ever. However, the way she continued to hover next to Lena with her eyes constantly darting over to quietly check on her said plenty. It wasn't a pairing Tracer ever would have imagined but it seemed to be working out for them.

"Ready!" Rose proclaimed. Tracer put an arm around Sky's shoulders making sure she was secure between them. Sky for her part already had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her hands trembling.

Tracer would take the lead with Rose supplementing her power as they jumped. She saw the world they needed to go to and focused on it, letting the darkness and cold swarm in around her. She could feel Sky's panic skyrocket nearly suffocating them. Rose quickly moved to comfort her even as she backed up Tracer's power with her own. Keeping them both stable as they jumped through void space to Sky's home world.

It only took about ten seconds but it was just long enough for doubt and worry to creep in before light exploded around them once again. The smell of the water slowly drifted back along with the cry of gulls circling overhead.

Tracer could feel Sky shaking violently and gently squeezed her to get her attention. Sky peeled one eye open and then the other staring and twisting her head around to make sure of where they were. Tracer let go of her and took a step back but still remained close by in case she needed help. Sky could still stand on her own technically but her balance had badly deteriorated so she leaned on Rose for support.

"Maybe I should go on ahead and find them..." Tracer hesitantly suggested but Sky was already taking a few shaky steps forward.

Rose nudged Sky and pointed to a bench in the distance silently asking her if she wanted to sit down instead. Sky shook her head no and took another shaky but determined step forward.

"Guess we'll go find them. Although I'm sure Athena has spotted us in one of the security cameras already," Tracer pointed out. "Lets head towards the medical wing. The Angela here will probably want her to go there anyway," she added pulling out her mobile and typing a quick note to Sky who read it and nodded quietly.

It was a very slow process until they got about halfway to the medical wing of the Gibraltar base and Athena directed them to a wheelchair tucked in a hallway closet. Sky gratefully sank down into it with a relieved sigh.

"The others have been notified and are on their way. You should encounter them in precisely three minutes," Athena informed them.

"Thanks love!" Tracer told her. They made it the rest of the way to the medical wing and into the closest room. Sky tried to hide the way her hands continued to shake as Rose and Tracer helped her onto the bed. Once there she leaned back and closed her eyes, clearly exhausted emotionally from the jump here.

"Right this way. First room on the left," Athena said from the hallway. Tracer could hear the urgent pace of footsteps approaching before a frantic woman rounded the corner into the room. It took a moment for her to recognize that it was this world's Widowmaker just without the blue skin.

"Is she..." Widowmaker stopped unable to finish her sentence. Angela nearly crashed into her from behind she ran up so quickly with Winston right behind her. Sky opened her eyes and rubbed them tiredly. When her eyes landed on Widowmaker though she immediately scrambled to sit up straighter. Widowmaker took a cautious step forward as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Its me Widow... I'm really back," Sky said her voice cracked and her words slurred from disuse. Widowmaker burst into tears as she ran over to Sky's bedside throwing her arms around her and kissing her deeply before breaking apart and sobbing uncontrollably. Now everyone was crying. Angela was hugging Rose and Winston's glasses were steaming up as he shook Tracer's hand. Sky was crying too in Widowmaker's arms.

"How... how did you find her?" Winston finally managed to choke out.

"It wasn't easy. Took both of us combined to search for it and it we were fortunate to come across her. Pulling her back here was... a lot rougher and more traumatic then we would have liked honestly but we got her back," Tracer explained.

"Whatever you did... thank you. Thank you so much," Winston said appreciatively.

"Getting her back was just the first step. She's... she's been gone a long time. Not as long as she feared but still long enough. Her hearing is extremely sensitive and she has trouble processing what sounds she does hear. She's strong enough to stand but doesn't have a good sense of balance or coordination anymore. She's going to need someone around to help her out a lot while she recovers," Tracer explained.

"I'll help," Widowmaker said quickly. "I'll do whatever she needs me too I just... thank you. Thank you so much for bringing her back to me," she said. Both of them were holding onto each other as if they were never going to let go again. Sky didn't say anything, but the tears of gratitude in her eyes as she looked back at them said more then enough.

Tracer cleared her throat and tried to maintain her composure. Someone around here had to with Rose blubbering away as well while hugging Angela and Winston in turn.

"None of us would ever leave another Lena trapped somewhere like that. Really, we had to do whatever we could to help," Tracer said honestly as Angela hugged her tightly, wetting her shoulder with tears. angela pulled away wiping ineffectually at her eyes.

"We'll make sure she gets the care she needs. Its so good to have her back again. I'd started to think that..." Angela stopped and shook her head but Tracer knew what she meant. They had started losing hope that they would ever see their Lena again.

"She's back now. Its not going to be an easy recovery but she's back with the people who love and care for her. That's what matters most," Rose sniffled out.

Tracer glanced back over at Sky and then just as quickly looked away her cheeks turning pink when she saw them kissing again. Only this time Widowmaker was apparently letting Sky know just  _how_  deeply she had missed her, regardless of the other people in the room. As happy as Tracer was for them some things she just didn't need to see. Angela laughed at the look on her face and Tracer blushed harder.

"We should um... we've got other people to get back to their homes so uh..." Tracer said awkwardly.

"We understand. Go on and know that we'll never forget you or what you've done to help us," Winston said enveloping her in another hug. He did the same with Rose and Angela followed up as well. Tracer was then surprised by another embrace that nearly smothered her more then Winston's had and that was saying something.

"Thank you. Thank you both. We'll never forget this," Widowmaker said gratefully. Tracer didn't mind attention usually but at the moment she was feeling more then a little overwhelmed by all the thanks and gratitude. Thankfully Rose noticed and slid up beside her tugging Tracer towards the door.

"We're just glad we could give you all a happy ending. Now though I think we'll leave you to catch up. I'm sure there's a lot to cover since she's been gone," Rose said offering one more round of goodbyes and your welcomes before they escaped the room.

"Now that we've been smothered in gratitude and hugs you ready to go back and make another jump? Or did you want to bask in the warm glow of helping someone for a bit? Because the thank you from the Widowmaker back in that room seems like it might be the only one you ever hear in your lifetime," Rose said before adding teasingly, "Although if you asked I'm sure she'd be happy to give you a kiss on the..."

"Please do not finish that sentence," Tracer said with a grimace. Rose cackled gleefully and grabbed her hand before initiating a jump back to Tracer's home world.

* * *

"Can't I have just one..." Lena asked reaching for a cinnamon roll only to have Widowmaker smack her hand away from the plate.

"For the seventh time no. Aren't you the one who told me not to let you have any food no matter how badly you wanted it because jumping makes you feel nauseous sometimes?" Widowmaker demanded her voice simmering with irritation. Waiting around with nothing to do was driving her patience to its final resting place and Lena's restlessness on top of that certainly wasn't helping either.

"But we've been waiting for almost two hours," Lena whined. Widowmaker rolled her eyes up to the heavens and prayed for strength. Realistically Lena's metabolism meant that she was going to need something to snack on pretty soon regardless of the consequences after they jumped back home.

"Two and that's it," Widowmaker said handing her a few of the huge cinnamon rolls Emily had baked earlier. The fact that they actually looked extremely good only added to her intense dislike of the redhead. Lena's eyes lit up and she dug into them eagerly.

"Mmm these are so delicious," Lena mumbled in appreciation. Widowmaker immediately scowled at that. "Although I'm sure yours are way better," Lena added quickly.

"Don't coddle me," Widowmaker snapped at her.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't being so moody," Lena retorted evenly. Widowmaker opened her mouth to respond and then shut it. Lena had a fair point and they both knew it. Instead she let out a frustrated breath and crossed her arms.

"I'm just ready to go already. We're so close to leaving and instead we have to wait for Tracer and Rose to take their sweet time getting back," Widowmaker complained.

"Its always best to give yourself plenty of time on the return trip. Doubling up doesn't have any immediate effects but within a few hours it can make us really sick. Better safe then sorry," Lena explained.

"I'll show them sorry if they take much longer getting here," Widowmaker muttered earning a nudge in the side from Lena.

"Be nice. Think happy thoughts. Tracer will be gone soon, you'll be reunited with Amélie, you'll never have to see Emily's face again, the Widowmaker here will get help, and Rose gets to have her date with the Amélie in her world, and you'll have other people to practice fighting with instead of making Tracer miserable all the time! Everyone's happy!" Lena pointed out helpfully.

Widowmaker smirked as a particularly delicious memory of shooting Tracer in the thigh with a paintball for failing to watch her back again popped into her mind. Tracer had walked around with a limp all day after that one.

"You're thinking about shooting Tracer aren't you?" Lena said suspiciously.

"To be fair you did tell me to think happy thoughts," Widowmaker said coyly.

"Don't know why I even bothered," Lena muttered under her breath. "Here at least try one before we go," she offered ripping part of her cinnamon roll off. She even waved it around under Widowmaker's nose to try and entice her further. "Come on, quit staring like it personally offended you somehow. Emily isn't that bad," she tried again. Widowmaker's eyes snapped up to glare at Lena for daring to even  _think_  such heinous words much less say them.

"Although she certainly can't compare to you," Lena said sweetly. Widowmaker ignored that and snatched the food out of Lena's fingers to try it. Her scowl deepened as she chewed it. It really was unfairly delicious.

"Is there anything Emily could do that wouldn't make you dislike her?" Lena asked curiously. Widowmaker grinned wickedly at her. "You know what? On second thought please don't answer that," she quickly amended.

"Well you're no fun," Widowmaker sniffed. Emily just made her too uncomfortable. Being around her was a nagging reminder that Lena deserved and could easily find someone far better then herself.

"Not long now and then you'll have me all to yourself... mostly," Lena reminded her.

"Careful now, I could get used to hearing that," Widowmaker teased mildly. As expected Lena smiled shyly and immediately started blushing. There was far more Widowmaker could say but she had already dialed back her words from the first thing that came to mind.

Widowmaker's first instinct was still to use whatever means she could in a situation, within reason of course, to maintain the upper hand and to keep her opponent off balance. She hadn't hesitated to do it before when she wanted answers about what Lena had said during her drunken escapades in France but things had changed. Lena certainly wasn't her enemy anymore but she was extremely vulnerable both physically and emotionally. Part of Widowmaker's mind was continually urging her to take advantage of that, to pull on Lena until she was wrapped around her fingers.

Breaking the habits Talon had instilled in her wouldn't be easy but it would be vital if she wanted this relationship to last beyond the current crisis. Besides, Widowmaker was starting to realize now that Lena's constant shyness didn't come about just from her apparent inexperience with romance but from deep seated insecurities and body issues as well. No need to go stomping all over her personal boundaries before she even figured out what they were. Even she wasn't that oblivious to social norms. Not to mention she didn't want Lena getting the wrong impression and feel like Widowmaker was expecting something she wasn't or had little interest in.

Lena's eyes brightened suddenly as the lights around them flickered.

"Tracer and Rose are back!" Lena said excitedly. Sure enough just a few seconds later twin flashes of light zipped into the room.

"Sorry for the delay!" Rose apologized. "But everything went great! Sky was reunited, tears were shed, hugs were given it was all so sweet," she said with a happy sigh.

"You don't look as cheerful," Widowmaker pointed out and Tracer blanched.

"No, no I'm fine. Like Rose said everything went great," Tracer said quickly. Too quickly.

"Sky and the Widowmaker over there started kissing and Tracer got really weirded out by it," Rose said far more bluntly. Widowmaker's eyebrows shot straight up at that declaration as Tracer slapped a hand over her face.

"Rose!" Tracer groaned.

"Well you did!" she said defensively.

"Are you all ready to go?" Emily asked as she peeked her head around the corner.

"Yes we're coming!" Lena said shooting Widowmaker a stern "be nice" warning look that she returned with a self-satisfied smirk. Tracer's discomfort was a rather nice balm to her very irritated soul.

The room they would be leaving from was just down the hallway and Rose chattered the whole way with Lena and Emily telling them about Sky's reunion with her friends. That left Widowmaker walking beside an increasingly uncomfortable Tracer. The best part was that she didn't even have to say anything. Tracer looked ready to burst all on her own.

"Its not like I have a problem with you two or anything," Tracer suddenly blurted out to her, "Its just weird seeing another version of myself with... well someone other then Emily," she admitted.

"Really? My, I can't  _possibly_ imagine what that feeling must be like," Widowmaker said dryly. Tracer squirmed again and scratched her head uncomfortably.

"Fine, I guess I walked right into that hole didn't I? I guess I can't blame you for not wanting to be around Emily very much although I probably haven't been the biggest help myself. Still we didn't kill each other so that's something right?" Tracer offered.

"It is a small victory yes. Just be sure not to let your impatience get the better of you with your own fight here. I didn't spend time teaching you just for it to all go to waste," Widowmaker reminded her.

"I won't forget and thanks for taking the time to train me. I know I'm not your uh... favorite person here," Tracer pointed out then added, "But whatever you have going on back home I hope everything works out." Widowmaker hummed in acknowledgement but otherwise didn't bother to respond to that.

"And... I can't believe I'm saying this... but um," Tracer began, "I'm glad Lena has you. Whatever differences we may have I can see now that you do honestly care about her. We spend almost all of our time trying to protect and help others so...its nice to have someone do the same for us or just remind us that its okay to be a little selfish sometimes. Just... take care of her okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Widowmaker looked at her with surprise before instinctively glancing over at Lena. Now that her accelerator was fixed and she had been getting plenty of proper rest and food her physical injuries were healing nicely. But some scars would always be there no matter what Angela did, whether it was the one here or back home. Not to mention the lingering emotional trauma added to what Lena already had to deal with everyday.

Anger welled up in her chest as Widowmaker saw the way Lena shuffled along slowly, leaning on a cane with Rose close by for support now that she was cleared to be up from a wheelchair. Lena still reflexively tried hide her mangled hands from view whenever someone looked at her and she only wore long sleeved shirts and loose pants that made her small frame stand out even more. Widowmaker had seen her injuries, she had been the one sitting there each night since Lena arrived, rubbing Angela's special nanogel over her scarred hands, arms and legs to help them heal and to help her deal with the pain.

_Because of me,_ Widowmaker thought letting the rage flow through her.

"I will. Lena will be safe with me," Widowmaker swore. Going back didn't just mean happy reunions it meant finally getting back to her purpose. It meant going back after Xiulan and the rest of Talon for what they had done to her and to those she cared about.

"We're here!" Emily called out. Winston was already there retuning the equipment and sensors. No reason not to try and grab some valuable data if they were going to be doing this anyway.

"Almost ready. Just one more thing to reset before you get the all clear," Winston explained.

At first Widowmaker stood apart letting Lena take care of all the hugs, goodbyes, farewells, thank you's. Then she thought better of it and gave a brief thanks to Angela for helping her with her ongoing emotional instability and Winston for not only believing her story but for talking Tracer and Angela down out of attack mode when she initially got dropped here.

Tracer and Rose would be going with them but Emily made sure to give both of them a warm farewell because of course she did. Widowmaker managed to remain civil very grudgingly commenting on how it was nice of them to let her stay. She was pretty sure her voice was dripping with disdain the whole time but if so Emily ignored it.

"Winston's machines are recalibrated so he can get some data from all this and everyone has said their goodbyes except for me and Rose since we're going along too. Is everyone all set?" Tracer asked. She reached for Widowmaker's hand but stopped and quickly yanked it back when she received a glare so hot it it was a wonder she didn't immediately burst into flames.

"Right. No touching. My bad," Tracer said hastily as she backed away. "So um...I'll uh... let Rose and Lena stand on each side of you and I'll take the far end," she offered instead.

Angela didn't really feel comfortable letting with the idea of Lena jumping back with another person in tow. Not in her current mental condition and especially not after their encounter with Sky. Better to let Tracer and Rose handle the burden instead. They had to be in physical contact in order for it to work but that didn't mean Widowmaker had to be touching Tracer specifically.

_It's only for a moment. It'll be over soon enough,_ Widowmaker told herself but feeling Rose's hand pressing against hers made her skin itch and the weight of everyone's eyes on her, real or imagined, was making her increasingly twitchy. This was just like when she was carrying Lena after the team rescued her from the Talon base in the desert. Too many people, too many eyes, too much attention. The physical contact she could force herself to deal with, but the attention was what got to her the most. Widowmaker forced herself to take a deep breath and breathe out slowly. She could do this, she had to if she wanted to get home to Amélie.

However it was the increasingly tight grip on her left hand that pulled Widowmaker out of her thoughts. She looked beside her and could clearly see the tension in Lena's face and body.

"Hey," Widowmaker said gently, or as gently as she could which honestly wasn't very well at all, "We'll be fine. Tracer and Rose aren't going to let anything happen to us. I'm right here," she added. Lena nodded and squeezed her eyes shut but Widowmaker didn't miss the way Lena also shifted closer to her side. Widowmaker also couldn't help but notice the warmth that spread through her own body at the reminder that Lena not only felt comfortable around her but safer in her presence. She was used to people always being scared or intimidated around her. This... this was new, but not unwelcome.

"Remember to relax and don't let go of each other. This will seem longer then it really is," Rose said cheerfully.

Blue and white power crackled around them growing brighter until the world went dark and deep cold and blackness rushed in around them. They were finally heading home.

* * *

Amélie was thinking about Nightshade. Thinking really, really hard. As hard as she could. She didn't like thinking about her but Angela's questions made her worry. What if the bad people tried to use her to get to Nightshade? To make Widowmaker weaker so that she would come out again? Then they would have someone who listened to them. Someone who followed orders and didn't question why.

Widowmaker was the strongest person Amélie knew but she still worried a lot. Widowmaker worried about keeping Amélie safe and being there to protect her. Being apart like this must be hurting her just like Sombra and Adriana said. She tried so hard but the bad people were still there. What if Widowmaker started to think she couldn't do it? Couldn't keep her safe like she always had before? Is that why Sombra told her to remind Widowmaker about how special she was and how much Amélie loved her?

Amélie chewed on her fingernail and hugged her saturn plushie tighter to her chest. It was bedtime and Adriana had tucked her in for the night but she couldn't sleep. She was scared. Scared of Nightshade coming back and hurting her and making Widowmaker go away like she made Nightshade go away.

"I don't want Widowmaker to leave me," Amélie whispered to herself.

Widowmaker had asked once about inte... inter... integration. About Amélie becoming whole again and if she would like that. Said it would make her better, make her stronger like before. Then they would be together forever. Amélie remembered saying no. No not ever. Not if it meant she would never get to hear Widowmaker sing to her at night or point out the stars to her when she couldn't sleep. She didn't care if she was weak or if her mind workd differently from other people just as long as she had Widowmaker to talk to.

But...

What if she could integrate with Widowmaker instead? What if Widowmaker could be whole like she wanted Amélie to be whole? What if Widowmaker could be stronger then she was now?

But...

Amélie knew that integration meant someone had to disappear. Had to become a part of the other one. Amélie wanted so desperately to disappear. To leave this world and all the bad that happened to her behind forever. But what if Widowmaker didn't want her to go? Didn't want her to leave? Amélie remembered how sad she was when Widowmaker suggested leaving. What if Widowmaker got sad too? She didn't want her to be sad.

But if it made Widowmaker stronger... strong enough to fight the bad people then it was the right decision wasn't it? Widowmaker wanted to fight the bad people, wanted to make them go away so Amélie would be safe and not have to worry anymore. She had made a promise to do it and Widowmaker wasn't going to go back on her promise.

Amélie hated being here. Hated waking up everyday in this place. It hurt so much and she just wanted all the hurt to finally stop. Sombra and Adriana and Reaper and Razor and Satya all tried to help but they only made it hurt a little less. They couldn't make it go away. Nothing would make it all go away. Integrating with Widowmaker could make it go away. Amélie could finally rest the way she wanted to and help Widowmaker become stronger at the same time. That way they would be together forever and no one would ever separate them.

Sombra and Adriana and the others were nice but Amélie didn't have anyone else besides Widowmaker, not really, but Widowmaker did. She had other people now. Sombra, Adriana, Reaper, Razor, Satya, even Lena was back and Widowmaker really liked seeing Lena. Even Angela and the other Overwatch team wanted Widowmaker back safely. So even if Amélie couldn't be there to talk to her Widowmaker still wouldn't be alone. Not anymore.

Widowmaker would understand. She just wanted Amélie to be happy and safe and protected. This would help do that and still keep them together and help Widowmaker stay strong against the bad people and keep Nightshade away so nothing could bring her back out again no matter what the bad people did.

Amélie nodded to herself with great satisfaction and scooted back underneath the covers hugging her plushie tightly as she closed her eyes.

She liked this idea. It was a really good idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize deeply for the long wait but I hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same! Everyone is finally getting back to their respective worlds, Widowmaker and Lena will have to go back to the rest of Overwatch who will be very... surprised to see how things between them have changed. Not to mention Xiulan's plotting and Reaper's collusion with Sombra and Adriana. So many exciting things to cover! Thank you for reading everyone!


	39. Not Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This chapter will contain discussions of suicide. If anything in this chapter is triggering you, bringing up bad memories, bad experiences, anything then please don't hesitate to step away and take care of yourself. I'm not a trained medical professional, I can't help, but there are people out there who can. There are friends who care about you and love you even if they don't, or could never, fully understand what you have to go through. You don't have to be alone or suffer alone. Getting help and prioritizing self care is never a bad thing.

 

Widowmaker wasn't sure what to expect returning back to her home world but this... this definitely wasn't it. It was a chateau of some kind but everything blurred together and nearly faded away entirely when she tried to focus on the details.

Clearly it wasn't real but it didn't feel quite like a dream either. Widowmaker knew she had never been here but maybe Amélie had. Was this some part of their mind then? Had it always been there or was it just now appearing due to them being reunited? Shapes and perhaps even people blurred in and out of existence as Widowmaker walked through the abandoned and derelict halls.

Pieces and bits came to Widowmaker as she walked. Adriana singing a lullaby at night. Sombra sitting down to color some pictures. Razor demonstrating the right way to hold a squirming wolf puppy. It wasn't until a few more images had drifted in and out of her mind that Widowmaker realized she was experiencing Amélie's memories. Is this what she had been doing while they were separated?

The visuals got stronger and emotions trickled in along with them. Joy at watching Satya dance, happiness as Sombra showed pictures of locations she had visited while on a mission, feeling safe as Reaper stood nearby making sure she was okay, laughter as Sombra and Adriana shared funny moments they had experienced with Widowmaker. Pain at being alone, fear of a world where evil people could force her into killing the person she loved most, terror at the possibility of them coming back, agony at being separated from the only one who truly loved and understood her. Whispers of Nightshade and memories of Angela asking questions about who she was.

Widowmaker stopped and clutched her chest as Amélie's recent memories and emotions flowed through her. Her heart ached for Amélie and the desire to see her again and soothe her pain burned in Widowmaker's bones. Her entire being screamed with the need to see her, to hold her, to know that she was safe.

_I'm here!_ Amélie's response hummed in the air around her.

_I'm coming!_  Widowmaker promised. Amélie was here and she had to find her. Then finally there was a thought that solidified into an idea before hardening into desire and determination. It stopped Widowmaker cold as the memory coalesced around her.

"I didn't want you to find out like this."

Turning around Widowmaker saw Amélie standing therein the hallway staring down at the ground. She looked like her old self, like the person she was before Talon came and destroyed her. Black hair, pale skin, dark eyes. Amélie was wearing an oversized blouse and pants, her toes curled in the plush carpet underneath them. She was staring down and refusing to meet Widowmaker's eyes.

"I didn't want you to find out about Nightshade and inte... integrating through my memories but it felt wrong hiding it from you," Amélie said quietly. The truth of what she wanted to do, of what she wanted Widowmaker to accept, settled around them like iron weights.

Amélie peeked up before looking down again her voice soft as she said, "You hate it, I can feel it. You don't want to lose me and I don't want to lose you either but I hate it here. I hate it so much and this way... this way I can finally do something to help. I killed him Widow... I killed my husband with my own hands because they made me do it. Because I wasn't strong enough but you are! You can stop them! You can make sure Gérard finally sees justice for what happened." Tears started to fall from her eyes as Amélie covered her face.

"I don't want to be here anymore! It hurts Widow! It hurts so much!" Amélie choked out through her tears. Widowmaker finally jerked into motion walking over and pulling Amélie into her arms, letting the broken woman press against her and cry in her arms.

"I know it hurts," Widowmaker murmured as she gently stroked Amélie's hair. "I know you hate it here and you miss Gérard. You're scared Talon will come back and hurt you. Scared they'll force you to do things you hate or turn you into a person you don't want to be but it doesn't have to be that way. Those memories? Those happy times you had with Sombra, Adriana, Reaper, even Satya and the others? You can have more of those. Together with me there," she assured her.

"What if the pain in my heart never goes away? What if I'm not strong enough and it never stops hurting?" Amélie begged desperately. Her hands tightened on Widowmaker's shirt, seeking comfort and answers.

"It will get better Amélie but you'll have to fight for it. It won't happen if you just wait for things to get better on their own," Widowmaker told her. Amélie shook her head, curling into Widowmaker's shoulder.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough. Not anymore. Not like when I was..." Amélie stopped and didn't continue.

"Whole? I love you no matter how you are. Even if you can't remember some things about who you were or used to be. Even if sometimes your mind doesn't work as well as you want it to. You're still my Amélie. Forever and always," Widowmaker promised her.

"Maybe you aren't strong, but no one said you had to do all of this alone. That's why I'm here and Sombra and Adriana, even Lena and Angela," Widowmaker told her.

"Why can't I just integrate with you? I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want to keep hurting. I want you to live and I want the pain to stop. Isn't this better for everyone? I'm useless. No one wants me here anymore. No one is going to miss me," Amélie objected. Widowmaker's panic spiked sharply at those words, her heart pounding with a harsh ache in her chest.

"I want you here and I would miss you. No one can replace you and nothing could make up for your place in my life," Widowmaker replied.

"You have Lena now. I can see it in your memories. You won't have to be alone anymore and you won't have to worry about protecting me. This is better for everyone," Amélie said her words hardening into stubborn resolve.

Widowmaker closed her eyes but panic was swallowing up all her thoughts and reasoning. She didn't know what to say to make Amélie change her mind. She didn't know why her words weren't getting through to her. Widowmaker's purpose in life was to keep Amélie safe. Its why Amélie had created her in the first place and yet nothing she said was working. What was she supposed to do now? What could she do? How did she fix this?

"Don't go. Please Amélie don't do this. Just... just stay, please. There are other ways to make it stop hurting, better ways to make the pain go away then just... just... please just give me some time to help okay?" Widowmaker pleaded with her.

While Amélie didn't say anything it was easy to feel her resolve waver just a bit. Just enough to make Widowmaker hope again. She could feel the sadness, then worry, and then the shame coming from Amélie. Sadness that their reunion had to be this way, worry over how distraught Widowmaker was becoming, and shame at having reduced her hero to begging and pleading like this.

"You really think the pain can go away?" Amélie finally asked. Her hands tightened on Widowmaker's shirt as she said it.

"I know it can Amélie and I'll be right there with you the whole way," Widowmaker promised. It was easy to tell that Amélie wasn't entirely convinced that her plan wasn't still the best course of action but she was listening. As long as she was listening Widowmaker had a chance to reach her but she also realized now that she was in no way equipped to handle this on her own. She was going to need someone else. She was going to need help.

* * *

Angela sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had actually been there beside Amélie when Lena and the others jumped back here. Amélie's body had glowed and crackled with power before she was thrown backwards. Ever since then she had been unconscious. While Angela had moved her to the medical ward it was still five hours and counting with no change.

Two other Lena Oxton's who went by Tracer and Rose had restocked with some food and then crashed in some empty rooms to recharge and recover. Her Lena however had been in here at Amélie's bedside ever since although she had fallen asleep after about an hour. During that hour though, Lena had taken the time to bring Angela up to date with what had been going on.

For everyone here it had just been a few days but for Lena it was over a month and Widowmaker had been in Tracer's world for about two weeks. Unfortunately Lena's body hadn't healed as much as Angela would have liked during that time due to a problem with her chronal accelerator that had since been fixed. It was disappointing but at least she had made it back safely. Hopefully with Widowmaker as well.

Angela had checked all of Amélie's vitals, run what tests she could and that was really the most she could do. Waiting around unable to do anything other then check for a change every few minutes was the hardest part. Although she couldn't help but notice that Amélie's heartbeat had been rising at a slow by steady rate over the past few days now that the device in her head was disabled. Hopefully it would even out but Angela was keeping a very close eye on it just in case. At the very least it was a medical issue she could mull over and plan for if necessary.

A sharp gasp of air and a sharp squealing alarm from the blood pressure monitor pulled Angela's attention back just in time to see her patient jerking awake suddenly. Lena yelped in surprise and nearly fell out of the chair she had been sleeping in.

"Amélie? is that you? Are you okay?" Angela said putting a hand on her to stop her flailing. A quick shake of her head before tensing up. "Widowmaker?" she asked instead. This time she got a shaky nod of confirmation.

Angela pulled her hand away and checked the still squealing blood pressure monitor to find that a sensor had fallen off due to Widowmaker's violent wakeup. She put it back on and saw that Widowmaker's blood pressure had spiked sharply showing clear distress. Something was obviously wrong. Widowmaker's face was twisted with distress and panic and her hands were trembling as she patted herself down and looked to see where she was.

"Widow? What's wrong? Did something happen to Amélie?" Lena asked jumping into the conversation.

"Amélie's here. I saw her, held her, she spoke to me, she said she wants to... she wants to... why didn't I see it? I should have known, I should have known she was... I can't lose her... I can't let her do this, oh god why didn't I see the signs before?" Widowmaker rambled her voice cracking on the words. Lena moved to her side and gently took one of Widowmaker's shaking hands in her own, squeezing it tightly.

"Hey what happened? Is Amélie okay?" Lena said gently. Widowmaker shuddered and shook her head no.

"No, no she's not she's... she wants us to... she's not thinking clearly I know she isn't even for her condition. She's desperate and she's not... I couldn't get her to listen and I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help her, I need to help her," Widowmaker continued desperately. She was too upset and in too much of a panic to explain clearly. To Angela's shock Widowmaker grabbed her coat and pulled her closer with shocking strength, nearly choking her.

"You have to help her! You can do something can't you? You're a doctor that's what you do is help people right?" Widowmaker frantically demanded.

"Whoa! Easy now, she can't help anyone if she can't get any air in," Lena said tugging at Widowmaker's hands until she let go. Angela backed up and sucked in a grateful breath. Widowmaker's hands gripped the bedsheets tightly, her knuckles white with tension and her eyes wide with fear.

"Angela's not going anywhere. Okay, love?" Lena promised her. "I know you're upset and worried about Amélie but we have to be able to understand what's going on. Lets take a few deep breaths together and when you're not feeling as overwhelmed you can tell us everything that's going on. Then Angela can figure out what she needs to do in order to help get Amélie the help she needs. We're not going to let her suffer," she continued.

Widowmaker gave a jerky nod and closed her eyes as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Even taking into account possible emotional instability from her brain's control device being disabled, whatever was going on with Amélie had to be extremely serious. Serious enough to reduce Widowmaker, the most emotionally controlled person Angela had ever met, to a blind panic.

Whatever it was Angela just hoped she could do something to help.

* * *

Fareeha frowned as she crouched in the shadows. She was in her raptora suit, perched high up on the rocket launcher Winston had built to send up one of his satellites. Next to her was Willow, a golden eagle who was just as focused as she was.

The last of the owls had left Gibraltar yesterday, but the various eagles remained. They were too used to their old work and training to be willing to leave so easily. The ever capricious ravens remained even though they played tricks more then helped but even they stepped aside for Willow. Plus she was the oldest and most experienced out of the group. That made her an easy choice as a partner. Well partner in training at least.

"How long have they been hovering around?" Fareeha asked Willow quietly. Someone had been spotted on the base. Someone the birds didn't recognize but had immediately tagged as a Talon soldier. They were smart enough to evade Athena's cameras as well.

"First noticed them at 13:00 hours. Sniper's equipment laid out beside them but not used. Only long range scopes set up so far. No way to approach without being seen. They moved locations to get a better view at 16:00 to compensate for the sun's glare in their eyes. Same set up as before but now their right side is exposed. That's when we called you," Willow explained. That thorough evaluation further solidified Fareeha's feelings on Willow as a partner.

"Any ideas on how to approach?" Fareeha asked. That snapped Willow out of her stern hunter's stare and she blinked a few times in surprise. Scouting was what she had been trained for but Fareeha doubted that her previous handler's had considered her opinion much. While the intelligence of uplifted animals like Winston and the birds could vary greatly, Fareeha had learned from experience that they were always smarter then people gave them credit for.

Willow puffed up her feathers and spent a moment in thought before speaking up.

"There's no way for you to get closer in your suit without being heard and spotted. I'll scare them out and you grab them and drop them in the water. Any electronics they have might be water resistant but a long enough dip in salt water should disabled them," Willow decided. Fareeha grinned in approval at that plan.

"Lead the way then. Lets scare this spy out of their nest shall we?" Fareeha suggested. Willow clicked her beak in approval at the phrase and launched herself from the shadows. She swooped down, gliding on the wind until she curved around the corner where the sniper was holed up.

Seconds later Fareeha heard a surprised and rather terrified scream that turned into shouts of pain along with the distinct screech of a very large and very angry bird. Boosting off from the ledge she had been hiding on, Fareeha quickly flew towards the sniper's nest in time to see Willow beating the Talon agent back towards the ledge of the rooftop they were on. A missed step send them flying backwards into the open air.

Fareeha caught them by one flailing arm and activated her jets again. She flew until she was far enough over the open water that the soldier wouldn't be able to easily swim back or escape anywhere else. Then she dropped them and enjoyed the rather large and satisfying splash. That was going to at least leave a bruise or two even with that padding on. She could hear the cackle of the ravens laughing gleefully from the shore.

She watched them fight their way back to the surface, clearly struggling under the weight of their body armor and other gear. Finally they shed a few holsters, a heavy vest, and some leg sheaths. By now the ravens who had flown out to get a better look were able to dive bomb the soldier, pulling hair and pecking exposed skin.

Fareeha whistled and Willow clacked her beak and flew around to shoo the ravens away while she dropped down and hovered just above the water. Fareeha grabbed the Talon soldier out of the water with her left hand and shot back up into the sky fully ready to drop them again if necessary.

"Are you willing to come in now? Or should I drop you again? Higher this time?" Fareeha asked. She could see now that it was woman and her eyes widened at the sight of the rocket launcher next to her head.

"Might as well. I know you aren't going to let me go after this," she said stiffly.

"Smart move. Play nice and maybe we'll even give you the nice handcuffs," Fareeha said as the ravens cackled and repeated her words until they echoed across the water. Perhaps Zarya would be interested in helping her interrogate this one.

* * *

Getting Widowmaker to calm down enough to explain what was going on was a challenge, but once she started talking everything came spilling out with very little prompting. Lena remained quiet throughout the entire thing with her hand on Widowmaker's arm. Although the fact that Widowmaker allowed her to do so without flinching or pulling away spoke volumes to Angela. Something between them had clearly changed while they were gone.

Angela wasn't sure what that place Widowmaker had seen was. Clearly a mental construct, possibly a place Amélie knew or maybe a vague memory from before. Whatever it was, a place in their mind, or a side effect of being reunited, it wasn't nearly as important as what had happened there.

"I know that Amélie has been hurting for a long time but I've always been there in control. I never realized..." Widowmaker trailed off and she looked up at Angela desperately before saying, "Why wouldn't she listen to me? Did I do something wrong? There must be something I could have said.'

This wasn't the first time Angela had dealt with a suicidal patient or with a terrified friend, parent, or partner who wanted to know why they hadn't been able to help, why they didn't see the signs, why they couldn't come up with the right words to make their loved one realize how much they were needed and change their mind.

Pulling a chair over, Angela sat down and quietly considered what she wanted to say. This situation may be far more complicated then any she had dealt with in the past but it was still safe to say that Amélie was suicidal and in desperate need of help and support.

"I know how much you care about Amélie. She's your entire world and means more to you then we could ever realize," Angela acknowledged, "But you need to understand that loving someone doesn't heal them. It can help and it can do far more then you realize but its never going to take their sickness away. Love alone won't heal their wounds faster or stop their PTSD or depression. It won't fix their fever or repair a broken bone or make their cancer go away," she said as gently as possible.

"Widowmaker... Amélie is sick," Angela said slowly, choosing her words with the greatest care. "She's very, very sick and she needs medical help. You need to be there for her with your love and support as much as you can to try and help her through this," she carefully emphasized, "But you can't expect your words and feelings alone to make her better again."

Widowmaker's expression crumpled as if Angela had punched her in the gut.

"You can help and believe me Amélie is going to need it, but your efforts alone aren't going to heal her pain and depression," Angela said gently.

"But... you can do something can't you? You can help make this better?" Widowmaker pleaded with her.

"I'm going to try my very best. First we need to get that device out of your head. We can take care of that right away. Then we'll get started on some figuring out which medications will help both of you. Anti depressants, mood stabilizers, possibly some hormones and something to help with anxiety. We'll meet a few times a week to talk and see how you and Amélie are doing. How does that sound?" Angela suggested.

Outlining a course of action seemed to soothe her and Widowmaker settled down a bit. She may be emotional and open right now but Angela had little doubt that this show of emotion would likely result in her pulling away later once Widowmaker had more time to calm down again.

"She's... she's in pain and she just wants it to stop. She can't really want to... to..." Widowmaker shuddered and didn't finish. "It wasn't the same before when I suggested leaving was it? Why didn't I see this before? How could I have missed all the signs of how much she was hurting? I'm supposed to protect her," she said desperately.

"Lets focus our efforts on what we can do now to help Amélie. Not on what you or anyone else could have done before," Angela suggested. Widowmaker merely nodded despondently. This was clearly a heavy blow for her to take but Angela knew that she was up to it. Amélie needed her to be and so Widowmaker would do whatever she had to in order to help.

"Do you need some time alone?" Lena asked suddenly. It took a long moment before Widowmaker finally shook her head.

"No I... I want you to stay its just..." Widowmaker trailed off and stared down at her lap. "Could you get Adriana and Sombra for me? I want... I need them here," she settled on.

"I'll find them and be right back okay?" Lena said grabbing the cane beside her before standing up. She hesitated visibly before taking a breath and leaning in to hug Widowmaker as tightly as she could with her free arm. Widowmaker flinched slightly and her eyes darted over to Angela who was now pretending to look at something on her tablet with intense concentration.

"I know it may seem like its taking a long time for things to get better but we're going to get Amélie the help she needs okay?" Lena told her. Widowmaker gratefully murmured something back to her before Lena pulled away. Angela watched as she walked not entirely sure she should be walking alone yet.

As Lena was leaving Fareeha popped her head in and hesitated. Angela immediately noticed the urgency in her expression and the fact that she was still in the, nicely form fitting, black shirt she generally wore under her flight suit.

"Sorry I can come back if you need me too," Fareeha said glancing between them.

"No I can spare a moment. I'll be right back and we can talk more about surgery to get that device out of your head okay? I promise it will be a lot easier then you realize," Angela promised. She knew that because Widowmaker had allowed her to take detailed brain images before she left this world. Those had provided more then enough information for her to plan out a course of action. Widowmaker barely even looked their way as Angela slipped out, not that she blamed her. She had a lot to take in right now.

Once they were safely down the hallway out of earshot Fareeha spoke up.

"Talon sent someone to spy on us. One of the eagles spotted them and told me about it. We captured them and currently have them in a holding cell under Zarya's watch," Fareeha explained bluntly.

"And Reaper is...?" Angela asked curiously.

"Still missing with Sombra smirking and dropping ambiguous hints anytime I ask," Fareeha said sourly.

"Speaking of the devil herself does she know anything?" Angela pressed. Sombra and her never ending taunts had more then gotten under her skin. Even her renowned kindness and patience had their limits. The only one who didn't seem effected or who could at least tolerate having Sombra around for any length of time was Satya.

"Claims not to but wants to go around the base checking for bugs just in case. I think its a terrible idea but I also know her hacking skills are way, way above anything I've ever seen. So its not like she really needs our permission to start sniffing around if she really thinks something might be up," Fareeha pointed out. Angela groaned loudly and rubbed her face at the bad news.

"And Widowmaker is currently dealing with a serious problem regarding Amélie's care and health. Anything even remotely concerning Xiulan isn't going to matter to her right now. Not when Amélie's suffering is right in front of her," Angela said wearily.

"Not exactly what we were expecting Lena and Widowmaker to come back to was it?" Fareeha said sympathetically.

"Certainly not the reunion I was hoping for no. You go deal with the prisoner and take Zenyatta with you, whatever Zarya thinks of his presence there. Widowmaker needs Sombra's attention first but let her check around the base for bugs later with Winston. I have to focus on helping Amélie and Widowmaker right now," Angela suggested. Fareeha pulled her in close and Angela sighed and relaxed willingly against her.

"I know you can handle this. If you need me then please let me know what I can do to help all right?" Fareeha murmured into her hair.

"That goes for you too soldier. How many times have I told you the same thing?" Angela said critically.

"I'm getting better!" Fareeha objected.

"Mmm hmm, sure you have. See you later then?" Angela asked before giving her a kiss.

"I'll try not to save the world without you," Fareeha promised. It was enough to bring a small smile to Angela's face.

This wasn't at all how she expected a reunion to go but it was here now and they had to deal with it. Xiulan would take advantage of any weakness she could find and they would have to be ready for it.


	40. Mind Games

Chapter 40: Mind Games

* * *

Amélie wasn't talking to her, Lena had crashed hard and was sleeping through her recovery along with Tracer and Rose, Reaper had left a mission days ago to try and find out more about Xiulan and hadn't contacted Sombra yet, and now Widowmaker felt like something was crawling around in her head because technically something was. Perfect. If Widowmaker had a match she would have doused everything in gasoline and set it on fire.

"Talk me through this again. I need something to distract me from this stupid crawling feeling," Widowmaker asked grimacing at the itchy feeling inside her skull. Angela glanced over from the holographic display and gave her a sympathetic look that only made Widowmaker more irritated.

"The device Talon put in your head is directly connected to two things, your pituitary gland, which is basically the master control for most of your hormones, and the hypothalamus. The latter can tell the pituitary what hormones to release in addition to directing body temperature, heart rate, appetite, body weight, even how much you sleep," Angela explained highlighting them on the 3D display of Widowmaker's brain.

"Controlling those two parts of your body can have drastic effects. That's how Talon has managed to alter your body chemistry so much and dampen nearly all of your personality. Its a device that has was invented years ago but it has never been meant to be used long term. Just for the most extreme cases. Good news is that your body has never really grown used to it. It can tell that something is there that shouldn't exist and is continually trying to fight it. Once its removed your body will start trying to balance itself again. There's still going to be growing pains so to speak but hopefully not as bad as I was fearing they might be," Angela explained.

"You'll still need medication and some hormone treatment but probably not as aggressive as I was planning. Although that's a still a pretty big maybe right now. You'll need a heart monitor for a while until I'm sure there won't be any sudden spikes or drops," Angela muttered to herself as she grabbed her tablet and started making more notes.

"And the nanites currently chewing around in my brain?" Widowmaker asked with another wince.

"The device put out thousands of tiny threads into the immediate area of your brain. Sensors to regulate and send out information the same way our brains naturally do. The nanites are seeking out and detaching all of those tiny threads from your brain one by one as well as the devices themselves. Far neater and safter job then any of us could do," Angela said marking the nanites in bright silver and the work they were doing in green and red.

"Good news is that after they give the all clear Winston and I will be able to make a small incision up inside your nose, take out the device the same way it got put in by Talon the first time and have you back on your feet just a few hours after the anesthesia wears off," she added positively.

"And the bad news?" Widowmaker said already knowing what it was.

"Its going to feel like thousands of tiny bugs are crawling around inside your head for the next..." Angela paused and looked at her watch, "...eight hours. That's taking into account the four you've already sat through," she explained sympathetically. "Nothing but clear liquids and broth until a while afterwards too," she added.

Widowmaker scowled at her for that one. She was getting hungry again and her sweet tooth was gnawing insistently at her for a snack. Not even being able to have so much as a nice glass of wine to relax with was maddening. And she had to deal with it for the next eight hours? Even Adriana had refused to sneak her something when she and Sombra came by earlier to support her. Truly she was betrayed on all sides.

"This is a great step towards being free of Talon's influence and helping both Amélie and yourself," Angela pointed out. Slumping down against the pillows, Widowmaker said nothing in response. She just wanted to get this over with.

"We'll keep you far enough under that you won't feel or remember anything but not so far that you're completely out. So Winston and I will be able to ask you questions about how you feel during the surgery," Angela assured her before adding, "And since I'm sure you don't want me hovering over you I'll be monitoring the nanites progress remotely. Just hit the call button if you need anything and I'll be there."

Widowmaker almost asked if something was going on but knew she likely wouldn't get an answer. Sombra had been more evasive then usual earlier and Angela kept frowning and checking pop up messages that were coming up on her tablet. Something was happening but its not like she could do anything about it right now anyway. Still the feeling of not knowing was nagging insistently at her.

"Lena is fine by the way," Angela said suddenly. "Exhausted but that's normal after that kind of jump. A few hours rest and she should be fine. It will do her body good," she added with a knowing look.

Widowmaker pursed her lips and resisted the urge to point out that she hadn't asked. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Lena to leave long enough to take care of herself for a bit and she didn't doubt for a moment that Angela had noticed the change in how they interacted with each other now.

"Is this the part where you warn me not to hurt her?" Widowmaker said sarcastically. The sharp look in Angela's eyes clearly showed that she had plenty she could say about that. Instead she let the silence hang long enough to silently remind Widowmaker of the fact that she had already gotten Lena hurt. Badly.

"Lena is a very giving person and its easy for people who always give of themselves to get taken advantage of," Angela finally stated after letting the silence sit uncomfortably between them. "She's very self conscious and admittedly inexperienced when it comes to romance. You are a very beautiful woman who almost always gives the impression of confidence and self assurance. I know Lena and I know how badly she tries to please the people she cares about most," she said carefully. Widowmaker twitched and pursed her lips at that warning.

"Why don't you try spelling it out a little more directly for me?" Widowmaker said coldly.

"I'm saying that if you intend to let this continue then be gentle with her and if you aren't sure how to do that then learn. Lena has already been through enough already and I'm not going to watch her heart get broken again," Angela answered her.

_Again?_ Widowmaker thought keeping her face strictly neutral although her curiosity spiked sharply. Lena claimed before that she had always made excuses for not dating but she just as easily could have left some details out. Especially if she had been interested in someone and the relationship ended badly.

"I seriously hope you aren't expecting some kind of heart to heart here. I believe I used up my emotional quota for the year when I broke down and begged for help after returning here," Widowmaker said stiffly. When Angela continued to glower silently in return she sighed and looked away pointedly. "Actions speak louder then words as they say. Pay attention and decide for yourself. Its not like I have anything to hide. Well... not much at least," she said dismissively.

Angela sighed in a way that suggested she wasn't surprised by that answer and stood up.

"Well as I said I'll be back later. I'm sure Lena will be by to see you as soon as she can," Angela told her. Widowmaker ignored the doctor as she walked out of the room leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Blackwatch may be gone but the people who used to be a part of it were not. While many had gone to Talon not all of them had. Some had merely gone underground still working while evading the eyes of governments who wanted them gone. Of those people there were still some who were loyal to Blackwatch, loyal to Gabrielle Reyes, and angry at Jack Morrison for taking what rightfully belonged to their leader. Those men and women were easy to manipulate.

Once such person was Suyana. Reaper recognized her not just from his Blackwatch days but from far earlier back in his old Los Angeles neighborhood. She had always preferred working behind the scenes to being on the battlefield. So it didn't surprise him in the least to find her still working in the shadows. He had scouted this place out long ago, shuttered building close to the city center to avoid crime, but still in a less traveled area so as to avoid detection. He had taken note of Suyana's presence coming in and out and made a mental note of the fact that some loyalties ran far deeper then lingering Overwatch affiliations.

The first time he came here he had waited, mask off, to surprise her in her office. Upon seeing him Suyana had very nearly snapped into a salute. That alone told Reaper everything he needed to know about her loyalties. On that occasion he had been looking for information on Jack Morrison and Ana Amari. This time may be different but he knew now that Suyana was dependable.

Now she was leading him down to the underground levels, the true heart of their operation, and explaining more about how things worked.

"Through here. We recently recovered a new cache of harddrives the UN seized and was keeping in storage. We're still in the process of categorizing everything that was recovered and probably will be for years. I've never seen so much information," Suyana said honestly as she used her handprint to unlock a sealed door.

"And by recovered you mean stolen," Reaper said with dry approval. He took note of other stairwells and exits as they walked. Some were probably dead ends but others certainly let to separate buildings. Perfect way to escape should they be discovered.

"Can't steal something if they never should have had it in the first place," Suyana reasoned. "Omnics do most of the heavy data lifting since they can do it faster and on less sleep but everything that gets processed is summarized and put on my desk for review," she added pausing to make sure the door locked behind them.

It wasn't big enough to be a warehouse but there were still rows upon rows of heavy duty shelves lined up throughout the room. Each one carefully marked with signs at the ends and labels for each box or item sitting there and this was just one room of a great many that they had already passed on the way here.

"Lots of this came from sites that had been locked down for investigation but some we took before UN or other government forces could even arrive. I'll admit to having some very mixed feelings about Overwatch but I won't deny that they had some valuable tech and information. Far too valuable to fall into the hands of government thugs who will either lock it up and let it collect dust or reverse engineer it for themselves," she added sourly.

"I'm looking for personnel records on someone who was with us in Blackwatch. Everything I can find," Reaper told her. Suyana raised an eyebrow at that.

"Someone I know?" she asked him.

"First name Xiulan. Family name Xiao or possibly Zhao. I know the characters for the first name but I can't remember the last," Reaper admitted.

"Hmm that sounds familiar. Chinese woman, pixie short black hair, prosthetic leg, medical expertise?" Suyana asked curiously.

"That's her all right," Reaper confirmed.

"Sounds like Xiulan Zhao. Hard to forget her smug arrogance. She was special ops, medical science division. Lots of tension between them and others like Angela Zeigler. Xiulan didn't work on any of the secret medical projects directly or at least not official speaking..." Suyana paused and gave him a strong side eye, "But she was a spy who went undercover in a lot of different medical facilities and research labs. Almost all the information she stole ended up being used by Overwatch in one way or another. Sometimes to shut them down and sometimes to help people if Angela Zeigler got a hold of it," she continued.

"And sometimes it went to us in Blackwatch to use offensively. I trusted the research division to do what we necessary to ensure our success," Reaper pointed out.

"Not that everyone agreed with it and yeah maybe their methods could be a bit... excessive at times but that was no reason for Jack to shut the entire operation down! How did he expect Overwatch to counter threats if we couldn't match what they were doing?" Suyana passionately argued.

"He always was too righteous. Its good to see there are still some around who are loyal to what our true ideals were," Reaper stated. Suyana's face darkened at that and she looked away with gritted teeth.

"We were supposed to change the world. Make things... different. Better. Jack couldn't see that Blackwatch was necessary for that change to happen. All he did was steal the spotlight and take credit for the work you did and then the UN rolled in and what happened? Overwatch didn't fight back they just rolled over. Now look at things," Suyana objected.

"Don't downplay the work you do here. Think of how much information the UN is sitting on. Not to mention secrets and technology they don't deserve access to. The work you do here is still important," Reaper told her. Never hurt to try and lay it on a bit thicker.

"I know, I just... I wish I could get some of this information out to someone. Someone who could use it to change things. I feel like I'm sitting on a gold mine and nothing is being done with it," Suyana complained.

Reaper hummed and stood back as they came to a large work station at the far end of the room in a quiet corner. Suyana sat down and after putting in a few passwords started her search. Sombra would have a field day in this place not to mention the other hidden facilities like it around the world. Suyana was sitting on enough information to bring the world's most powerful organizations to their knees and she knew it. While he couldn't say he trusted Sombra enough to let her have free access here the trade off was tempting enough to make him pause. Besides having someone like Sombra owe him a favor could make all the difference one day.

"You just wanted hard data right?" Suyana asked her fingers pausing on the keyboard.

"Anything and everything relating to Xiulan no matter how simple it might be. Leave nothing out," Reaper confirmed. Suyana grunted in acknowledgement as she continued typing.

"Your fortunate. We just got the encryption access to the special ops drives a couple months ago and I put in an order for them to be processed first. There are still a few to go however so I might need to contact you later through secure means in order to get them to you," Suyana explained.

"How long does that usually take?" Reaper asked impatiently.

'For the job I like to have done an omnic will take about three to four weeks of 18 hour days for processing each hard drive or data disc. Keep in mind that Overwatch kept  _everything_ including videos, high quality photos, blueprints, 3d renders, all of it. We're talking petabytes and sometimes exabytes of data. Even with the omnics hooking themselves up to the supercomputer we have here it still takes time. Not to mention downtime for server work and checking the solar panels to make sure our power consumption isn't drawing attention," Suyana warned him.

"So that time frame involves going through everything to see how much there is, repairing and cleaning up damaged information, identifying what it's actually about and then labeling it so it goes to the correct storage files and is connected to other relevant information. However for just a straight data dump I'd give it a week. Just keep in mind you are going to get  _everything_  with Xiulan's name or face tagged in it regardless of what it is. So don't get upset if you end up with 20 hours of her getting in and out of her car in a parking garage or something," she added.

"I'll take the risk," Reaper assured her. By that he meant that Sombra would be going through it. Not like she would give him a chance to say otherwise anyway. She was even more pissed off at Xiulan for her treatment of Widowmaker then he was.

"Downloading everything to a data disc now. Was there anything else you needed? Experimental weapons? Blueprints for nanoweave carbon fiber armor?" Suyana asked curiously. Normally he would be tempted to take some blueprints but he wasn't exactly thrilled with Talon at the moment. Nor could he trust that those formerly loyal to him hadn't been bought out by Xiulan in the time he'd been gone.

"This will do for now and if you should find some information you think is important then use the contact information here," Reaper said pulling a card out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Sombra? Who is that? Can I trust her?" Suyana asked suspiciously.

"You can trust that she hates those in power as much as you do," Reaper said. The look she gave him said she wasn't fooled in the least by his evasive answer.

"Well if you think she can help then I'll make sure she gets it. Here you go. I hope it helps," Suyana said handing him the data disc. Reaper took it and barely resisted the urge to crush it in his palm. Xiulan would pay for what she had done to Amélie. She would pay tenfold.

* * *

Fareeha frowned as she watched the Talon agent shift uncomfortably at the cold metal table. She was starting to get suspicious about why this soldier had been sent here.

"She's not very well trained is she?" Zarya commented from beside her. Fareeha glanced over and raised an eyebrow curiously. She waved a hand towards the one way window to explain.

"Just look at her! I've seen babies fidget less. She wasn't sent here because she was a threat. She was sent here to mess with out heads," Zarya stated. Fareeha grimaced and rubbed her forehead.

"I've been thinking the same thing. This soldier wasn't sent here because Xiulan seriously expected her to be any kind of danger to us, she was sent her to make us worry until we start jumping at our own shadows," Fareeha muttered.

"The fact that she didn't do anything is irrelevant. Knowing that she could have is enough to start tearing people apart. I've seen it before when an enemy omnic snuck behind our lines. Did anything happen? No. But it could have hurt someone, stolen intelligence, destroyed our weapons, assassinated our commander, attacked civilians, contacted a spy, or worse. Same with this soldier," Zarya pointed out.

"They could have spied on Amélie, killed her, kidnapped her again, hacked Athena's servers, or any number of other things. Just knowing they were here would make Amélie panic. Xiulan wants to keep Widowmaker running scared. Constantly looking over her shoulder and doubting herself. I'm not sure what happened but I saw her briefly after she got back and honestly she looked terrible. This certainly isn't going to make her feel any better," Fareeha said wearily.

"Angela needs to stay updated if she's taking care of Widowmaker and Amélie's mental health. She'll be in the best position to determine when the best time is to tell Widowmaker about this incident. Sombra, as much as I dislike her, genuinely cares about Widowmaker so we can at least trust that she won't want Xiulan spying on us any more then we do. But we can't just sit around waiting for something to happen. We need to strike back," Zarya said firmly.

Fareeha could hear the impatience creeping into her voice. She scowled to herself and pondered what to do next as she watched Zenyatta enter the room and take a seat across from the prisoner.

"I'm surprised you're not in there," Fareeha noted.

"Zenyatta makes her uncomfortable. Vincent too. He came back two days ago with Genji and we passed by them on the way to the holding room. I don't like the robots but if one of them can get her to talk then I'll let them handle it," Zarya said stiffly. Her prejudice towards omnics was nothing new but she was trying harder lately to actually be more polite instead of just civil. 

"Uncomfortable how? Like she's angry or?" Fareeha pressed.

"Not angry. Guilty. Like she can't look at an omnic without feeling bad about something. That's why I let Zenyatta handle interrogating her. A guilty conscience can weigh heavily even on the hardest soldier which she clearly is not. We'll get her to crack, its just a matter of how soon that happens and I'd rather not waste time being hung up on a grudge," Zarya admitted.

"I appreciate the help Zarya. I know this isn't easy for you," Fareeha said. She just shrugged off the compliment.

"I'm Russian. We get the job done regardless of how we feel about those who come along for the ride. I still can't say that I like it but I wouldn't have come back to Overwatch at all if I couldn't handle working with machines," Zarya said firmly.

"Still its one less thing to worry about. I'm more concerned about what to do when Widowmaker finds out about this. I'm going to find Sombra and try to get her to talk. She's up to something along with Reaper and Adriana. We don't have time to play games wondering what the other is doing all the time," Fareeha said cracking her knuckles. Zarya laughed at that.

"Better you then me. I'll have some beers ready for you later," Zarya said with a grin.

"Ugh, I'm probably going to need them after dealing with the runaround she usually gives us. Wish me luck," Fareeha said hopefully.

"Oh you are going to need far more then that if you expect to get some real information out of her," Zarya pointed out. Fareeha sighed heavily and headed off to find Sombra. Something needed to be done to fight Talon and they had to know whether or not Sombra and Reaper were truly interested in helping them or if they were just going to keep holding onto their own secrets. Widowmaker's life might depend on it and they couldn't be caught firing at each other instead of focusing on the true threat Xiulan presented.

Whatever was going on this news would only make things worse for Widowmaker. They needed to find out more and come up with a plan of action fast. Preferably before she found out about this.


	41. Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I got sick in November which is why its taken so long for me to get this chapter out. But things are going to start moving along! Thank you for continuing to read and support this story!

 

Lena was no stranger to bad ideas but she was starting to think that this one in particular had been an especially bad decision on her part. Getting out and doing a little exercise seemed like a good even smart idea at first. Its not like she had been able to do much since her kidnapping and if she didn't get back into a routine soon it was going to be that much harder to catch up to where she had been before. Cutting back to just five laps around the base and then working up from there should be enough right?

"Are you alive? Please tell me your still alive. Widowmaker is going to tear off my cyborg bits and turn them to slag if she finds out I let something happen to you," Genji said poking her in the side. Her relationship with Widowmaker wasn't really all that hard to figure out so Lena wasn't surprised to hear him bring it up.

Groaning loudly, Lena rolled over onto her back.

"One lap with my accelerator.  _One_ Genji and I feel like I just ran a triathalon! I used to do 25 laps before breakfast and barely break a sweat!" Lena told him. "I know I got hurt and I've been out of practice but I didn't think I deteriorated that much!" she whined.

"Believe me I understand. Maybe I wasn't the most diligent student my sensei ever had but I could still train for hours with my sword practicing and improving. After Angela helped rebuild me I practically had to learn how to use my sword all over again. My sword arm was entirely cybernetic and everything felt off just trying to hold it much less swing it," Genji said sympathetically.

"I know I have to be patient it just feels like..." Lena broke off as Genji sat down on the ground next to her.

"Like you've spent years working to get to where you are and now its all gone in a few weeks?" he offered.

"Exactly! I mean I know I'll get back to where I was before and it won't take nearly as much time as it did initially its just depressing to know I can't do what I did before. Not even a fraction of it," Lena said wearily. Her muscles were aching, her lungs were burning, and her legs were telling her very firmly that there would be severe consequences should she try to continue running.

"Why don't I help you to the dining hall? We could both could use a break and I can make my special ramen," Genji offered.

"Oh don't act like you're tired. You could do this all day," Lena grumbled at him.

"Of course not. Just a few hours straight is all," Genji teased. He stood up and extended a hand to help her up. "Just to be clear though... I'm not going to have to sleep with one eye open in case Widowmaker hunts me down am I?" he asked. Lena winced at that reminder.

"Oh she's going to be pissed all right but I'll try to leave your name out of it. Might want to have Athena watch your door tonight just in case though," Lena warned him.

"How is she doing? I'm a bit surprised you aren't there. She must be awake by now," Genji said curiously.

"I wanted to earlier believe me but she was still in surgery and Athena said it would be better if I came back in a few hours. Then I saw you and we started talking and here we are now with me realizing this was a really bad idea," Lena explained and Genji nodded understandingly.

"We'll make extra ramen for her then. Angela always was picky about the rules when it came to eating before and after surgery," Genji said with a fond chuckle.

"I think she'd appreciate that if only to have something else to focus her anger on," Lena said with a grin. She let Genji help her as she got up and limped off to the dining hall.

* * *

Winston had always thought of himself as a rather patient animal but Reaper was pushing him well past his limits with his obstinate attitude. Sombra for once had been surprisingly quiet, working diligently while they argued.

"Listen monkey, we can handle this just fine ourselves. Talon is our problem to deal with not yours," Reaper snarled.

"You don't get to use my equipment to unpack information about Xiulan and then try to shut me out of what it says!" Winston shot back at him.

"This is the most convenient place available. Believe me if I knew it wouldn't take days or weeks to find someplace better I would be there and away from your flea infested hovel," Reaper said stiffly. Winston bared his fangs and clenched his fists tightly.

"And what exactly have you done for Widowmaker so far aside from passively stand back and skulk around in the shadows? So you haven't turned her into Talon yet, would you like a gold star for the non-effort? Last time I checked you weren't exactly the first ones she went to for help when Lena was captured. She certainly hasn't asked you or Sombra for help in hiding from Talon's prying eyes. Whatever guilt you feel clearly wasn't enough to overcome your thirst for revenge as you've done nothing whatsoever about the hormonal device in Widowmaker's head that you know Talon has been using for  _years_ to control her. Even now if Jack and Ana showed up you would be the first to leave Widowmaker's side and go fulfill whatever twisted obsession you have with them," Winston listed breathlessly.

"Even Sombra has been more useful around here then you. When she realized Widowmaker was unhappy and wanted to change she supported her and continues to do so. What have you done Gabriel? Aside from standing there in the shadows looking guilty all the while becoming more and more obsessed with Jack and Ana in order to hide how useless you are!" Winston accused him.

"Shut up!" Reaper growled as dark clouds billowed out around him.

"You lost Blackwatch, you lost Jack, and Talon only listens to you as long as they can get something out of it. As far as I'm concerned the only one who doesn't have any right to this information is you," Winston finished. Reaper snarled at him and pulled his shotguns out only to have Sombra stand in front of him.

"Enough Gabe! Go somewhere and cool off. Widowmaker needs our help and she's not going to get that if you go around shooting up the place!" Sombra warned him.

"Figures you would take their side," Reaper snapped at her.

"Widowmaker just had something ripped out of her skull and all you can think about is sides? Now is not the time for this!" Sombra chastised.

"Fine stay here and have fun sucking up to your new friends then," Reaper spat out. His body dissolved into smoke and he shot out of the room disappearing through an open window so they couldn't follow him.

"All of that and we still aren't any closer to stopping Xiulan or helping Widowmaker stay safe from her," Winston muttered.

"Actually, I did find something. Something very important I think..." Sombra began casually twirling the crystal data disc between her fingers, "So you may want to have Athena call in one of your little family meetings for this one," she told him.

Winston sighed wearily. He still didn't trust Sombra but he was starting to. Barely. She had actually proven useful around here which was more then could be said of Reaper outside of his help with Amelie.

"I'll call a meeting. Whatever this is it had better be useful. We're wasting far too much time staying on the defensive," Winston told her.

"Oh don't worry. This is going to be good," Sombra assured him.

* * *

Generally speaking Lena was the type of person who always felt a bit cold but right now she was starting to get very hot under the collar. They had arrived in the dining hall mere seconds after Widowmaker and Adriana did. Widow of course had taken one look at Lena and immediately figured out that something was up. Genji for his part had abandoned her as soon as he saw the assassin stalking over towards them and even Adriana had disappeared along with a made up an excuse about needing to check the kitchen pantry.

"Now Widow there's no need to be upset," Lena said preemptively but she should have known it was far too late for that.

" _What happened_?" Widowmaker demanded her eyes pulled together in a deep scowl. Her entire being was radiating disapproval like a furnace.

"Nothing!" Lena emphasized. When Widowmaker's eyes narrowed further she quickly tried to come up with something else. "Okay well not nothing, I mean maybe just a little something, tiny something, nothing really even worth mentioning, just..." she said stumbling over the words in her rush to get them out.

"I can easily see that you're still breathing hard, your back muscles are tight, and your leg muscles are quivering from the strain of just trying to stand up. You were out trying to run weren't you?" Widowmaker said cutting her off before she could finish.

Lena grimaced and nodded sheepishly. Widowmaker clenched her jaw, her eyes burning with emotion as she looked away and fell silent. Lena was starting to recognize that look. It usually meant that Widowmaker was struggling to figure out how she felt and how to properly express it without being rude. It usually didn't work but Lena appreciated her trying all the same.

"I understand you're going through a lot right now. Both of us are," Widowmaker finally began, "But I didn't come here and pull you out of the desert half dead so you could go and hurt yourself all over again."

Ouch. That was less twisting the knife and more like a second stabbing to be honest. Lena flinched but didn't interrupt.

"There's so much going on right now and yet we haven't actually gotten anywhere. The control device is out of my head but there's no telling yet just how much will change now, Amélie said she needs space and refuses to talk to me, we're no closer to figuring out what Xiulan wants, and I'm pretty sure there's a Talon agent being kept prisoner on base somewhere," Widowmaker said in an aggravated rush. Lena's brain stumbled over the words "Talon agent" but that could wait for a few minutes. Widowmaker shifted and crossed her arms, looking deeply uncomfortable before continuing.

"I'm not a good person and I'm under no illusions that I ever will be. I'm a murderer, an assassin, and the one person I've sworn my life to protect is currently mad and not speaking to me. But..." Widowmaker cleared her throat and to Lena's immense surprise a purple blush started to appear on her cheeks. "But if there's one thing I have gotten right in this world its you and I don't want to lose that. Its just hard right now not to feel like everything is slipping through my fingers and that there's nothing I can do to stop it. I don't... I don't want to lose you. Not to an accident, not to Talon, not because I'm holding on too tightly or because I said something too harshly," she finished softly.

Lena was speechless. What did she say to that? What could she say to that? Widowmaker glanced over to see the look on her face and sighed heavily.

"Oh come here and don't start crying on me either," Widowmaker said uncrossing her arms and reaching out to her. Lena didn't hesitate to embrace her, holding on tightly as she tried to swallow back her tears. She had already seen how hard it was for Widowmaker to express how she felt and what she was thinking. That made what Widow had just said that much more important to Lena.

Widowmaker still stiffened up at first contact but Lena could feel it when she relaxed just a moment later, quicker then she had previously. Widowmaker embraced her a little tighter her lips brushing the top of Lena's head. She felt the sigh that rippled through Widowmaker's body and the breath that ticked her scalp.

Lena relaxed into her and tried to sniffle back her tears. She hadn't realized until now just how badly she needed to hear how much someone cared and appreciated her. But now Lena found herself almost totally overwhelmed by it. Even more so because she couldn't begin to imagine how much effort it must have taken Widowmaker to open up like that.

"Lena?" Widowmaker said after a few quiet moments. "Are you okay with this? With... I mean... I don't mind hugging you its just," she stopped and muttered to herself in French. "Would you be okay if this was all we ever did?" she asked awkwardly. Lena knew what she was trying to ask and pulled back in surprise at the question.

"Of course!" Lena said quickly. "I mean I'd never want to pressure you into something you didn't like or weren't comfortable with. I just like being with you... that's what's most important to me no matter what we're doing," she hurried to emphasize. Although the implications were still making her blush. To her even greater surprise however Widowmaker started to smirk at her.

"What? What's that look for?" Lena asked getting suspicious.

"Let me try that again. I don't have any particularly strong feelings or opinions when it comes to sex or even kissing for that matter so I didn't ask because it bothers me. I honestly don't care much either way so I wasn't asking for myself. I was asking for  _your_  sake cherie," Widowmaker said with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Me?" Lena yelped her cheeks growing increasingly warmer.

"You start getting shy l if I so much as give you a compliment," Widowmaker pointed out. "God forbid I consider kissing you someday. I'm not sure your poor heart could take it and I would hate to have to try and explain that to your dear Angela," she added teasingly. Her smirk had now turned into a smug cheshire cat grin.

Lena tried to object but by now her cheeks had grown so hot all that she could do was squeak and bury her head in Widow's shoulder as she was too mortified to speak. Widowmaker chuckled and rested a hand on the back of her head.

"I've been trying to come up with a way to ask that wasn't overly vague or crude as it seems to me that you still have some... problems you need to work through," Widowmaker said carefully. "Its one thing to be shy but there have been a few times when you seemed... nervous with me. Anxious even. I don't want to end up doing something that could trigger your anxiety or a panic attack," she added. Lena pulled back and eyed her suspiciously but she could see by Widowmaker's expression that she meant it seriously.

"I..." Lena hesitated and then relented with a heavy sigh, "I honestly didn't think you'd notice but I suppose I'm not all that subtle am I?" she asked. Widowmaker merely quirked an eyebrow and didn't dignify that with a reply.

"Oh fine I'm bloody obvious aren't I?" Lena admitted with a grimace. "When did you notice?" she said curiously.

"When we were still in Tracer's world. Every night after you arrived I would help put Angela's medical gel on your arms and legs to help them heal. Like I did that one time here in the medical wing after you were rescued. Only in Tracer's world there were times when you seemed..." Widowmaker paused and thought for a second, "Uncomfortable with me touching you. Not simply shy or nervous at how close I was but increasingly anxious until I was done."

Lena squirmed under the look Widowmaker was giving her. She wasn't sure how to explain things or even where to start. Widowmaker's fingers slowly lifted her chin up until they were looking eye to eye.

"You don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to cherie. I just need to know when things aren't okay with you. Just because I can tell something is wrong that doesn't mean I know how to handle it," Widowmaker told her. Lena nodded and relaxed at that assurance.

"I... may have left out a few major details when I said I had never dated anyone before," Lena said uncomfortable. "Granted I've always been an anxious person and I've had problems with my body image for years but... what happened then isn't something I like to remember. But I promise I'll tell you about it later," she agreed.

"But you are okay?" Widowmaker said dubiously.

"Ask me again tomorrow when my body aches and I can barely crawl out of bed and I'll have a different answer. But for now? Mostly just my pride that took a beating," Lena assured her.

"Good, maybe it will keep you from trying something like this again," Widowmaker said unsympathetically.

"I promise I'll be more careful from now on. So lets back up a moment shall we?" Lena said changing the subject. "A Talon agent? When did that happen?" she questioned.

"Well clearly they didn't tell you either," Widowmaker stated. Lena shook her head, this was her first time hearing about it. "Sombra is suddenly too busy to check on me which is extremely unusual, Angela said I needed to focus on myself and Amélie, everyone else is mysteriously absent, and Athena said she wasn't permitted to give me that information. I don't even know where Reaper disappeared to and Adriana said I should listen to Angela. The only thing I can think of is that they discovered and captured a Talon spy," she explained. Lena scowled and made a face at that information.

"But then why wouldn't anyone..." Lena stopped as a thought hit her. "That scheming little..." she started but slowed down to explain when she saw Widowmaker's brow furrow in confusion.

"I went to try and see you but you were in surgery and Athena said to come back later when you were done and fully awake. So instead of waiting around I thought I would try and find something to do. I ran into Genji and told him that I was thinking of going for a run to try and clear my head. We talked for a while first and I asked him how things had been around here while we were out of touch. Only he kept changing the subject back to how things had gone for us while world jumping and all that. I should have known something was up," Lena muttered.

"So we've both been left out of the loop so to speak. Granted we have been rather occupied lately but still it seems like a rather egregious oversight," Widowmaker said as Lena huffed.

"Oh we are marching right over to Fareeha later to ask her about this. If anyone is handling security around here it'll be her," Lena grumbled. She glared back at the kitchen for a moment before a thought occurred to her.

"Wait a minute. Has anyone seen Satya?"

* * *

"How long do I have to stay here?"

Sayta glanced up briefly at the Talon prisoner before turning back to the glowing hologram projecting up from her prosthetic hand. She was currently toying around with fractals as applied to snowflakes and being distracted from it was rather irritating.

"I've already told the ominc everything I can! I don't know anything else!" she pleaded. Satya hummed in acknowledgement and adjusted a corner of her snowflake watching as the entire design shifted as well. Such small but beautiful things snowflakes were.

"Your definition of nothing is quite different from ours. Unless your holding out on the hope that Xiulan won't send someone to kill you for talking," Satya calmly pointed out. "I seriously doubt she considers you to be that important honestly. She wouldn't have sent you here as bait otherwise," she added. Letting the snowflake blow away she brought up a crystal flower design she had been working on for weeks instead.

The prisoner gritted her teeth and slumped back in the chair. Satya didn't particularly care. She preferred the silence anyway as it gave her more time to focus on her task. When Zenyatta had asked her to come and talk to the prisoner she hadn't understood why he wanted her of all people to help. Now she could see why. Apparently a long period of silence with nothing else to do and no reaction from Satya was having a rather frustrating effect on the prisoner. It only took three hours before she cracked and starting pleading with her.

"Maximilien," she finally said as if it had been dragged from her. Satya paused and slowly raised her eyes curiously. "I can help you contact Maximilien. He's an omnic and the wealthiest member of the Talon council," she said wearily.

Satya didn't move, she wasn't even sure if she took a breath. Granted it could be someone different but the chance was rare and there was only one Maximilien she knew with that much influence. Oh yes she knew that name quite well. In fact everyone who worked at Vishkar knew that name. Maximilien was the single largest and most influential shareholder in the company. She had seen him personally on several occasions and even danced with him at a few corporate parties. She was one of the most prominent faces in Vishkar after all so it was to be expected.

Of course his primary focus was generally on money and he hated messy complications and drama. But personally his understanding and appreciation for hard light technology and the mathematics behind it was incredible. He was easily the only shareholder who actually understood the technology of the company he ruled and how it was used. Satya still had yet to meet anyone else who could keep up with her when it came to understanding applied hard light technology.

Satya shifted her gaze back down to her hologram and quietly remind herself that as charming as Maximilien may be that same description applied to many wealthy individuals. It was part of how they got rich and stayed rich. Besides he was apparently part of Talon. No need to go swooning over past memories. Idly she wondered how Sombra would take this information. It had taken a while and a discreet inquiry to Fareeha before she started to realize that Sombra's actions were likely a roundabout form of flirting. It would be nice to have an advantage over her for once.

Quietly Satya started mentally recalling every encounter she had with Maximilien in the past while the prisoner started to get more anxious at her silence.

"Now why would we do that? It seems like an extraordinarily bad idea to me," Satya asked her attention falling back to her flower. Needed more work on the stem and leaves. That was the problem.

"Xiulan's... obsession with Widowmaker is increasingly putting her at odds with the rest of the council. She's ignoring everything else to focus on her and Overwatch. She feels like Talon has drifted away from its true purposes and needs to make an example of you before they can move on. The others disagree both with her vision and her tactics are getting tired of it and tired of picking up her slack," she said starting to sweat.

"Even Xiulan's medical and technological brilliance can't protect her forever. They want results and so far her mind games with you aren't producing any. Now Reaper, a fellow council member, is out of contact and Sombra, one of their biggest assets, is gone as well. Both of them with enough knowledge and loyalty within Talon to sink it or cause serious damage," she said hurriedly.

"Interesting as that may be you've already told all of that to Zenyatta and I fail to see how it connects with Maximilien," Satya said giving the woman a flat look. Personally she had a perfectly good idea of how it connected but she wanted her to say it.

"The council all support Talon monetarily but its Maximilien who does the lion's share. He makes billions just in yearly bonuses alone from the corporations he's a shareholder in and most of it goes straight into funding Talon operations. Weapons, jets, armor, new technology, and more. The reason they can afford to keep running experiments or hiring talent like Sombra is because of him funneling money both from legal and illegal operations. He's one of the richest individuals in the world and he's gotten plenty of money back from Talon as well," she continued urgently. Now this was more like it. Satya waved at the woman to continue talking.

"Maximillien is also the... cleaning man for the organization. If an operation goes wrong, information gets out, and experiment gets uncovered, another council member has to be disposed of, anything he does it. The Widowmaker handles problems outside of Talon and he handles the ones within. Every Talon soldier knows him and they know how much he hates complications," she continued.

"And right now Xiulan is a complication," Satya suggested. The woman nodded firmly.

"Maximillien won't do you any favors but most of the council is already starting to whisper that Xiulan is more trouble then she's worth. If you get him to pull his support of her and more will follow. They won't help but they'll probably stay out of the way and leave you two fight it out over Widowmaker in the hopes that you both destroy each other. That's the best you can hope for," she suggested.

Satya hummed thoughtfully at that information.

"See? You do know something after all," Satya said as she deactivated her hologram and stood up from the table. "I'll see to it that your cooperation is sufficiently rewarded," she added before leaving the room.

Now this information was something they could work with.


	42. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December was a rough month for me. A family member was diagnosed with severe health problems and the resulting depression and anxiety over it has made it hard to focus on writing. They are relatively stable now but we're still waiting for when we can see about further treatment.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

 

_"Is something wrong my love?"_

_Amélie turned around to see G_ _érard standing there watching her with a worried look in his eyes._

_"You've been awfully quiet today after meeting with Angela. Did something happen?" he asked gently._ _Amélie looked away and shook her head._

_"No it went well actually. Physically I'm fine, mentally... its going to take time of course. She can help with that it's just going to be a long process is all,"_ _Amélie said with a weak smile._ _G_ _érard's eyes softened at that and he walked over to embrace her._ _Amélie closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She did it not in relief but to hide the grimace she wanted to show._ _It would be so easy to kill him like this._ _Amélie's fingers twitched and grabbed his shirt as her mind whispered traitorously to her._

_"What can I do to help?" he murmured into her hair. The smell of his cologne used to draw her in before. So subtle and enticing. Now it turned her stomach and made her throat constrict in disgust._ _He was so close now. All it would take was for her to grab the knife on the counter behind her and..._

_Amélie pulled back sharply trying to suppress the shudder that went through her. She could feel the presence in her mind stirring in response to her anxiety._

**_What's wrong_ _Amélie?_ ** _Amélie hushed it and wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped away from her husband. Not now. She didn't need to hear it, to hear Her in her head right now._

_"Ah, forgive me. I shouldn't have presumed. I know some wounds are still raw,"_ _G_ _érard apologized as he stepped back to give her space. "Let me get you something. Some wine to soothe your nerves at least," he offered._ _Amélie merely nodded and let him slip away to go get her a drink._

**_No something is wrong. Let me protect you, you know I can keep you safe. Someone is hurting you. I make them stop,_ ** _S_ _he_ _promised._ _Amélie shuddered and wavered. She wanted so badly to give in. To let Her take control and make the pain stop. But She was anger and fire and strength. She was a wall of iron and_ _Amélie was shattered glass._ _She wasn't broken and weak and_ _G_ _érard would know that it wasn't her. That it wasn't really his_ _Amélie._

**_You're broken because of them. Hurting because of them. Let me out and I'll make it go away. I'll make all of them go away. I'll hurt them like they hurt you until all the pain and memories stop,_ ** _S_ _he vowed in a voice filled with hate._

_Not yet. Not yet._

**_When?_ ** _She demanded. There was no hiding it now, no quieting her down. She saw what_ _Amélie saw, felt what she felt, and it make her hatred even stronger. **Its him isn't it? He's the one hurting you. They said he hurt you like the others with him. They left you there to die!**_

_No!_ _G_ _érard was her loving husband. He had never mistreated her, never so much as raised his voice at her right?_ _Voices and noise and all blended together until_ _Amélie's reality and memories mixed together with the whisper of Talon's words in her mind. Why couldn't she remember which one was real? Angela said she needed time to heal. Was she lying too? Was Talon right after all? How was she supposed to remember which one was the truth?_

**_You know you can rely on me._ ** **_Let me handle things for you. Let me take your pain away, please, let me help,_ ** _S_ _he was begging now and_ _Amélie could feel her chest aching with the force of Her love and affection. Maybe_ _Amélie was weak but her other self was strong and She was desperate to help, desperate to protect her and make her feel safe._ _Amélie closed her eyes and could feel warmth and love enveloping her. It wasn't like_ _G_ _érard who sickened her every time he touched her now. This felt different. This felt safe. This felt like home._

**_Why can't I remember things properly anymore? Why can't I tell which one is right?_ ** _Amélie asked. She forced a smile onto her face as_ _G_ _érard returned with a glass of wine and a sandwich for her to eat. She kept it plastered on her face and spoke with false gratitude as she accepted it and watched him walk away to give her some peace and quiet._

**_I don't want to remember Talon or Overwatch or anything else. I just want it to stop. I want it all to go away!_ ** _Amélie thought desperately._

**_Talon is trying to help. Overwatch claims to be good but what have they done for you but make it hurt more? What has Angela done to make you better again? What has_ _G_ _érard done but hurt you every time he tries to come near you? Overwatch_ _didn't come back for you, they didn't rescue you until it was too late. Until you were already hurt and alone. They knew you were gone and they didn't come for you!_ ** _S_ _he snarled at_ _Amélie with a hatred that burned like a furnace. But deeper then Her hatred, then Her scorn, was pain. A pain so deep it made_ _Amélie's whole body shudder from the force of it._ _It was pain at having to see_ _Amélie scared and confused. Pain at how much everything in the world around them was hurting her. Pain at not being able to protect her. Pain that seeing how those_ _Amélie trusted and loved had failed and abandoned her when she needed them most._

**_I'm scared... I'm scared of Talon. I'm scared of Overwatch. I don't know who to trust anymore,_ ** _Amélie closed her eyes, rocking back and forth as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her memories told her_ _G_ _érard was a loving and caring husband. Talon said he was a liar and a murderer who used Overwatch to cover up his crimes. They said he needed to die. They said he was the source of her pain and that with him gone all of it would stop. Nothing made sense and no matter how hard she tried_ _Amélie couldn't untangle it in her mind._

**_Do you trust me?_ ** _her other self asked gently._

**_Of course I do. You know I do,_ ** _Amélie assured her._

**_Then trust me now. Trust me and I'll make the pain stop. I'll make sure_ ** **_G_ _érard and Overwatch can never touch you again. Then the pain will go away and I'll protect you,_ ** _S_ _he promised firmly._

**_You'll protect me always?_ ** _**From Talon? From Overwatch? From everyone?**  _ _Amélie asked hopefully._

**_Always. No matter what happens I'll never abandon you._ ** _Her strong presence wrapped_ _Amélie tighter to keep her safe._

* * *

Widowmaker jerked awake, her hands immediately grabbing the knife under her pillow as she jumped up and scanned the room for danger. Amélie was in trouble. She was in trouble and upset and she had to protect her. She had to protect her. She had to protect her. She had to protect her. She had to protect her. She had to...

_Its okay Widow! Its okay! I'm safe! No one else is here!_ Amélie assured her but Widowmaker snarled and threw the covers off, ignoring her words. Stalking forward on silent feet to the bathroom she quickly slammed the light on making sure no one was there before heading to the central room. Living room was clear, kitchen was clear, no windows to get in through, door was still locked. Only then did Widowmaker realize how ridiculous she looked stalking around in full assassin mode with a knife held out to stab someone. If there was an intruder then a woman in fuzzy Overwatch logo pajama pants probably wouldn't be all that threatening. She'd even walked straight past Widow's Kiss she was so agitated.

Collapsing on the couch, Widowmaker took a shuddering breath and dropped her head into her hands. Her heart was beating quickly, more quickly then she was used to. Standing up she went back to the bedroom and quickly grabbed the bottle Angela had given her earlier. One tablet under her tongue if she started having chest pain. Slipping it in her mouth, Widowmaker sat down on the bed and shivered again. It didn't take long before she started feeling the effects. The tightness in her chest faded and her heartbeat started to calm down again.

It was a memory. A bad one but still just a memory. Amélie was here. She was here with her and she was perfectly safe. No one had taken her away. No one had hurt her again. The sheer relief at feeling Amélie's calming presence touch her mind actually brought tears to her eyes.

_I'm okay Widowmaker. I'm right here. Nothing bad happened to me. I'm safe,_ Amélie said her presence enveloping Widowmaker like a warm blanket. Like one of Lena's hugs. She wiped her tears away and for a moment just sat there and basked in the security Amélie's voice offered.

"I thought..." Widowmaker stopped and shuddered again. "I thought you were in danger. I thought someone was coming after you. I thought I had to... I thought I had to keep you safe. I never meant to... I didn't understand who he was," she apologized. Her words were tumbling out and tripping over each other but she couldn't keep them inside.

_I didn't know either. What... what the bad men said... what Overwatch said... I couldn't keep track of it all. I couldn't remember what pieces went where. I didn't know who was lying and who was telling the truth. But I knew you. I trusted you. I loved you and you tried to make it right. You tried to help, make things better,_ Amélie told her.

_Yeah and all I've done is screw everything up. Overwatch messed up... they hurt you... but they could have helped you. Helped us. Talon lied to my face and I didn't realize it until I was in too deep to get out on my own again,_ Widowmaker said bitterly. She was angry at many things but most of all she was mad at herself. Mad for trusting Talon and mad that they had broken Amélie so badly that Widowmaker had to exist at all. She was angry at her own innocence back then and angry that an innocent man had to die for Talon's ambition. They had twisted Amélie's mind so much that Widowmaker had been convinced the only way to help was to kill someone to make her feel better.

_G_ _érard wasn't a bad man was he? The bad people lied about him so I would feel bad... bad enough to kill for them,_ Amélie asked softly.

_No... no he wasn't a bad man. He was a good one. A very good man who treated you well. He was the kind of man you deserved. The kind of person I would have wanted for you,_ Widowmaker responded and she meant it with all her heart. Gérard had been good. A kind individual who treated his wife with respect, love, tenderness, who listened to her, and wasn't ashamed to admit when she was smarter or had better ideas then he did. They balanced each other out and he deserved better then what Widowmaker had done.

To be fair she had always tried to hide that memory from Amélie as best she could. Although there was no telling how well that had actually gone in practice. Even if Amélie wasn't the type to just take things she wanted, Widowmaker had never been able to tell her no. A simple request and her willpower would crumble pretty easily. All of that was rather moot now anyway considering the memory she had just woken up in a panic from.

_Did he suffer? When you... when he died?_  Amélie said quietly. Widowmaker dropped her hands and stared at the knife in her hands. She traced the edge with a fingernail.

_Yes, he did. But only for a few seconds. By the time he would have realized what was going on it was over. I did it to stop you from suffering, not because I wanted him to feel the same way. It was quick,_ she confessed honestly. Amélie was silent as she thought about that.

_Widow?_

_Yes?_

_When you finally get to kill the bad woman who's after you, after us, I don't want her to suffer. I just want her to go away. Just make her go away as quick as you can. Then she's gone forever and she'll never hurt me again,_ Amélie told her. Honestly part of Widowmaker did want to make Xiulan suffer slowly and painfully with every trick she had picked up over the years. But she understood what Amélie wanted and that wasn't some theatrical drawn out death.

_I don't want to be scared any more. I don't want to think about the bad people anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to die or disappear and I don't want to make you sad. I just want the pain to stop. I just want Talon to leave us alone,_ Amélie begged her. Widowmaker's hands tightened on the knife in her hands but she would not, could not, refuse her request.

Drawing it out wouldn't make the problems go away and would only bring a brief and shallow satisfaction at best. Their death, their inability to hurt Amélie anymore was reward enough. Gérard had been a good man, an honest man and he had died quickly. Those Talon scum didn't deserve any more attention from her then that. They had stolen too much of their lives and time already for Widowmaker to waste any more of it on them.

_I'll make them go away as quickly as I can. I promise. I'll find the ones who did this to us and end it. I'll make sure Talon never bothers us again,_ Widowmaker vowed. Amélie seemed content with that and settled down but she didn't retreat into her own head space like before.

_I'm sorry for not talking to you. I didn't want to make you angry,_ Amélie apologized. her soft voice was filled with worry and fear, fear that Widowmaker was upset with her and fear that she didn't love her anymore.

_I'm not angry at you,_  Widowmaker assured her,  _I'm scared. I didn't realize how badly you were hurting and that scares me. It scares me that I didn't realize how much pain you were in until you told me you wanted to... to disappear. I'm angry because it feels like I failed to protect you again._

_I really wish you could make me better again,_ Amélie whispered in her mind. Widowmaker closed her eyes at that feeling like someone had kicked her in the gut.

_I wish I could too. But Angela is going to do her best. Maybe she won't always get it right but she's going to try so we both have to do our best to let her help okay?_ Widowmaker said.

_Do you trust her?_   Amélie pressed. Doubt was easy to hear in her voice.

_I trust Lena,_  Widowmaker answered instead.

_It's easier to think now after what Angela did. Its like there's less noise in our head,_ Amélie admitted.  _I thought they would hate me but everyone here has been really nice and_   _I know you're here with me too. So I don't need to be afraid of everything all the time. But I still like it when you're in control,_ she added firmly _._

Widowmaker's lips twitched up slightly as she considered how Amélie felt. Being here may be helping her to feel safer and more secure but she didn't want Widowmaker to start getting any big ideas about her coming out again. Less afraid didn't mean unafraid after all.

_I won't force you to come out if you don't want to._

_Not ever?_

_Not ever._

That seemed to be reassurance enough for now. Widowmaker put her knife down and was getting ready to go back to bed when all the power on the base went out.

* * *

It was the sudden quiet that woke Lena up. Sitting up in bed she listened but could only hear the muffled sounds of rain falling outside and the occasional rumble of thunder. There was a flicker before a ring of white light came on near the ceiling. Emergency lighting which shouldn't be necessary. Winston had at least four different backups to prevent power loss. Even a Tracer popping in from another world would only knock the local grid out for a few seconds at most.

Which meant that this was no accident.

"Someone cut the bloody power on purpose," Lena hissed as she threw the covers back. She tried to get out of bed but gasped in shock at the way her muscles ached when she tried to put weight on her legs. Thankfully this was a different pain from what she had been dealing with so far.Thanks to Angela's special nanogel that pain was almost entirely gone. But the memories still haunted her. It wasn't from the torture she had been through but rather from her stupid decision to try and push her body into strenuous exercise before it was ready. 

Lena chewed on her bottom lip and thought about what to do. Realistically she was still recovering and still didn't feel comfortable walking around without a cane nearby just in case. Using her harness allowed her to manipulate the time and space around her but it wasn't a teleporter. Using Blink meant she still had to be able to run and using Recall meant she had to have been in a different spot at least a few seconds earlier for it to be effective. There were ways of getting around that but it would drain the power faster potentially leaving her vulnerable just when she needed it.

_But if Talon is here and I get caught alone what am I going to do to protect myself?_ Lena asked. She grabbed her cane and shakily got to her feet. Once her legs were done shrieking and had settled into a discontent ache she went to the waist high dresser next to the bed and grabbed her accelerator and pulse pistols off it. Tossing them on the bed she sat back down and fumbled around a bit before she managed to get her harness on securely. Even her arms felt like limp noodles. She hadn't even used her arms earlier!

_Accelerator ready to go. Pulse pistols charged and set to full power. Lets see Talon try to come in here now,_ Lena thought with her fingers on the triggers. There was a creak and the bang of a door being thrown open. She squeaked in surprise and nearly fired. So much for staying calm. She had faced down bigger threats. She could deal with this. Talon wouldn't get her again. Not this time.

Lena shivered as a cold sweat broke out on her body. Too many bad memories. Talon breaking in, using a stasis field to cancel out her powers, masked soldiers pulling her out of her own bed, ripping the harness off her accelerator in front of her before dragging her away. She shook her head and refocused. Someone was here and if she got lost in her flashbacks now she risked it happening again. She had to focus. Deep breaths.

The footsteps got closer and the doorknob clicked audibly as someone started pushing the door open.

"Not this time!" Lena screamed as she pulled the triggers on her pistols unleashing a stream of energy bullets into the door burning a hole through it and shredding the rest as she waved her guns around to make sure they had no way to hide. When no sounds came from the other side she stopped, her pistols smoking.

"Do that one more time and I'm going to leave you here for Talon," an angry voice snarled at her. A very angry, very French accented voice.

"Widow?" Lena said in surprise as Widowmaker's familiar scowling face cautiously peeked around the now open and somewhat enlarged doorway.

"I came here as soon as I realized the power had been cut but apparently you're doing just fine on your own," Widowmaker griped.

"Oh don't be like that love! I'm so happy to see you! I just had to take some precautions is all. Couldn't be sure who would be coming in and how well I would do protecting myself without screwing my body over even more," Lena explained as Widowmaker carefully stepped over the tiny plastic and wood bits of the door and entered the room. She was wearing her visor, her grappling hook, and had her rifle in one hand with a rather dangerous looking knife sheathed at her hip. It was a rather stark contrast to the black shirt and Overwatch logo pajama pants she was wearing.

"Whats with the knife? That's definitely a new addition," Lena asked curiously.

"I believe you are missing the point here," Widowmaker criticized as she walked over and looked Lena up and down with a critical eye.

"Missed the point? You mean the way you came in ready to break the door down like a knight in shining fuzzy pajama pants and Winston edition promo sneakers just to protect me? Or the way you immediately came here when you realized someone dangerous might be about and I would need help?" Lena said with a cheeky grin. Widowmaker's cheeks flushed purple and she glared down at her in annoyance.

"Don't make me regret coming here. Are you okay or not?" Widowmaker demanded still scowling at her. Lena grinned and put her pistols down. She stood up and managed the short steps to Widowmaker on her own before wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Lena nestled her head under Widowmaker's chin and felt her tension release slightly.

"Much better now that you're here to protect me. All kidding aside I was getting really worried," Lena said honestly. Widowmaker hummed and rubbed her back with the hand that wasn't still holding her rifle.

"But you  _are_  all right? No one hurt you?" Widowmaker demanded. She sounded like she was ready to go charging off again to shoot someone if the answer wasn't one she liked. Lena nodded and relaxed as Widowmaker sighed softly in relief.

"Talon really is here though aren't they?" Lena asked quietly.

"Probably, but they won't be a problem once I'm through with them. I won't let them get to you again," Widowmaker vowed.

"I know you will," Lena murmured appreciatively. "But I'm worried about you too," she confessed.

"Me?" Widowmaker said in surprise.

"Its just... okay I know its not the same but when I jump to different worlds or my Blink and Recall go a bit too far I can lose sense of who I am sometimes. Who I am now, who I was before the accident, and all the other Tracer's I've met get mixed up in my head. Its hard to remember who I am sometimes," Lena explained. "I know what Talon did to you, what they turned you into and part of me is worried that fighting them again will... change you in a way we can't bring back," she finished. Widowmaker was quiet at first before she pulled back and looked Lena firmly in the eyes. It seemed like she had something else to say but wasn't sure whether or not to speak. Lena squirmed under her unusually intense gaze before it seemed like Widowmaker came to a decision about something.

"Lena... if I asked... trusted you to do something for me... something very important... would you do it? Even if it went against what you believe as a hero?" Widowmaker said. It was the first time Lena could remember hearing her say the word "hero" as a normal word instead of poison that was tainting her mouth somehow.

"Well gee I can't exactly say no when you're putting your faith in me like that. Its not going to hurt you is it?" Lena said. The idea worried her and she wasn't sure she liked where this was heading.

"Not if you're the one doing it. I... I want to believe that I can trust you," Widowmaker said haltingly. Her voice and expression betrayed her hesitancy but Lena's heart skipped a beat all the same.

"Whatever it is I promise I'll take care of you as best I can," Lena tried to assure her.

"Then listen closely and whatever happens don't let anyone else find out."

* * *

 

 

* * *

Tonight was Fareeha's turn to guard the prisoner outside of her cell and Angela wanted to make sure everything was okay before leaving her to guard duty for the night. At first she hadn't noticed the power outage because of the rain but when she got to the building with the holding cells it was quickly apparent that something was off. Angela had barely gotten through the door to the stairwell when she heard the distinct sound of an energy weapon being discharged followed by more shots from a standard weapon along with someone fighting.

Thankfully Angela had been keeping her pistol on hand at all times ever since their prisoner first appeared. So she pulled it out and hurried down the steps in time to see Fareeha fall back against the wall while a Talon solider collapsed to their knees and hit the ground in front of her.

"Fareeha!" Angela took a step forward but stopped. Best to make sure the soldiers were down first.

"I'll be fine. Are they...?" Fareeha trailed off with a wince as a wound on her side started to bleed. Angela crouched down and checked both of them. Shot straight through their faceplate at close range.

"Both dead. What about the prisoner?" Angela asked. Looking up she could see the glass melting around three distinct holes. The glass wasn't meant to protect against anything other then standard bullets. A lethal oversight in retrospect but Overwatch wasn't an organization that kept prisoners locked up. They were always held temporarily before being turned over to the proper authorities. Generally speaking at least.

"What happened in here?" Angela asked as she hurried over to Fareeha's side to check the wound on her abdomen.

"Figured something was up when the power went off. Willow, my new eagle companion, sounded a warning and about 30 seconds later the door opened and shots fired. They didn't even wait to get in the room, didn't even talk to her. She didn't even have time to realize what was going on before she was dead," Fareeha said bitterly. "Some good I did guarding her. We knew someone might come. I should have had someone else here with me," she added in frustration.

"You can think about that later. I know this body armor style Talon uses and its only for their elite teams. Maybe you couldn't help her but we can make sure everyone else stays safe. There's no telling how Widowmaker might react to this attack and Lena shouldn't be using her accelerator yet," Angela reminded her. The sight of the dead bodies bothered her deeply, it always did even in her line of work, but the thought of her friends dead bothered her more. There would be time for them to feel regret and sorrow over what happened here once everyone was accounted for. Fareeha nodded grimly and stood up taller her eyes shifting from disappointment to firm determination.

"Right, right of course. Winston knows this base better then anyone. He'll already be working to get power back up. On my way here I saw Zarya with Razor and the baby animals. She'll stay there to make sure they stay safe. I'm not sure about Genji and Zenyatta," Fareeha said giving Angela a curious look as she hummed and stepped back from her wound.

"Likely they'll split up. Genji will be searching for the culprits while Zenyatta goes to check on Lena, the most vulnerable one here," Angela explained. "Your wound is mostly just a bad scrape. Its already stopped bleeding but it is going to hurt," she added.

"I'll be okay, but I do want to get my Raptora suit. Its two buildings over locked up. If there are more soldiers here then I don't want to get caught with just my pistol," Fareeha told her.

"Agreed. My Valkyrie suit is there as well. I'll provide support but we need to hurry. Widowmaker isn't going to just sit back while this happens and I don't know how seeing Talon again might effect her," Angela warned.

"So we could end up with the previous Widowmaker again because seeing Talon soliders brought back all of her old training again. Perfect. Just perfect," Fareeha muttered. She checked her pistol and let out a heavy breath.

"Lets go. Lets teach Talon not to mess with us."

"I'm right behind you."


	43. Trust

 

Lena felt sick. Not only upset but physically ill at what she had just heard. She didn't know what to say and unfortunately for her Widowmaker was starting to look increasingly distressed at her silence.

"So let me get this straight," Lena finally began. "Part of Talon's training and brainwashing was to put a... a command in your head. Something they could activate whenever they needed to?" she asked. Widowmaker grimaced and nodded reluctantly.

"I was a valuable and invaluable asset. Creating the weapon they wanted me to be cost Talon a lot of money and resources. They already had ways to control me physically so they needed a way to recall me by force if something went wrong. However the subliminal command also had to be something that couldn't be used against them if someone else learned of it. Nor could it be something that would just be dropped in random conversation or military speak," Widowmaker explained. Her posture and expression clearly said that she wasn't comfortable with this but she didn't mince her words either.

"The words and phrases I just told you have be be said in that specific order and must clearly be directed at me as a command. Even if you stumble over the words as long as you have the right tone of voice it should still work. Just make sure to sound commanding. It... resets my brain for lack of a better term. I'll completely shut down for up to 30 minutes or until you say the phrase to wake me back up. I'll loose some of my immediate memory beforehand but that was deemed an 'acceptable loss' by the Talon council," Widowmaker said with a distasteful sneer.

"That was considered enough time for me to be... recovered and moved to a more secure location if something happened. Xiulan hasn't had a chance to use it on me yet but I don't doubt that she'll try," Widowmaker stopped and crossed her arms uncomfortably.

"I'm sure Sombra already knows if only because she can't stand having information kept from her but... you're the only one I trust so far to actually use it," she admitted. Lena chewed on her bottom lip and thought about that. What Widow was asking wasn't a small thing. In fact this was probably the biggest display of trust that she was capable of showing and Lena didn't want to minimize that.

"You're _sure_ you'll be all right? This isn't going to do any permanent damage is it? I mean of course it won't Talon wouldn't want to risk that but... are you really sure you'll be okay if I really have to do this to you? I just... I don't want to lose you," Lena admitted not caring if she sounded like she was begging. Widowmaker's expression softened and she reached out, hesitantly, to brush the hair back out of her face before resting her hand against Lena's cheek.

"Do you trust me?" Widowmaker asked quietly. Lena sighed and let her eyes close her eyes for a moment.

"Of course I trust you," Lena said without hesitation.

"Then trust me now. Trust that if it really comes down to it then this is the best and safest option for both of us," Widowmaker assured her.

"Ok... I still don't like this but if something goes wrong..." Lena stopped and shuddered, "I'll do it. No matter how much I hate it I won't let you down. I promise. Just be careful," she asked. Widowmaker visibly relaxed at that assurance and dropped her hand. She shifted her stance and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"We should move. This place is too closed in and doesn't have enough lines of sight. I need to get up somewhere higher so I can see what's going on and keep you safe from any soldiers who are trying to track you down," Widowmaker said more confidently. Her eyes were already darting around the room and towards the door suspiciously. Lena hesitated and played with the edge of her long tee shirt uncomfortably.

"Its not that I don't appreciate the help because I do its just..." Lena stopped and Widowmaker's eyebrows went up curiously as she waited for her to finish. Lena blushed and looked away. "Well I mean... aren't I just going to get in the way? Not that I'm suggesting you just leave me here or anything. But the truth is that a fast walk is about the best I can manage and that was before my stupid attempt to try and run with Genji. I know how much you want to get back at them for what they've done and I don't want to slow you down," she confessed. Widowmaker was quiet as her expression shifted between several different emotions before settling on frustration.

"Protecting you comes before going after Talon or Xiulan or anything else just like it does with Amélie. I do want to keep you safe but..." Widowmaker stopped and grimaced deeply, "Even if I didn't I wouldn't have much of a choice. Amélie created me to keep her safe and now I have you as well. You're important to me and seeing you hurt is triggering the same instinct to protect that it does with her," Widowmaker explained.

"And I'm guessing that's not exactly a good thing judging from how you're looking at me right now," Lena carefully pointed out. Widowmaker sighed and rubbed her face wearily.

"I don't know if I have the right words to explain why it bothers me," Widowmaker admitted sounding defeated in a way the Lena didn't like.

"Don't worry about it now then. We'll have plenty of time to catch up later. For now... lead on I guess?" Lena said forcing a cheerful tone into her voice. Widowmaker's eyebrows rose again and she pointedly looked down. Lena followed her gaze down to the shirt that ended around her lower thighs and the pair of long pajama shorts peeking out by her knees along with a pair of fuzzy slippers. In her hurry she hadn't bothered putting on anything else but her accelerator harness and slippers.

"Is that... you on those shorts? Striking a pose? Don't tell me you wear shorts with pictures of yourself on them to bed?" Widowmaker said in surprise. Lena immediately started blushing profusely and could only squeak in horrified embarrassment as Widow stared at her with an obvious judging look. She managed to find her voice but could still feel her face burning.

"I get cold at night and none of the usual pajama bottoms fit me! I had to take whatever was in my size from the leftover merchandise boxes! I'll have you know these are still hot superhero items!" Lena finally managed to stutter out defensively. Widowmaker's look said that she was not at all impressed but for once she didn't tease her. Instead she coughed and politely looked away.

"You should probably do something about that. I traveled here through the hallways but you'll need something more suitable for the rain outside," Widowmaker said although she did start to smirk a bit.

* * *

The first thing Fareeha did once she and Angela were properly suited up was fly over to check if the others were okay. Zarya had moved Adriana, Razor, Vincent who was formerly a Talon AI and now an omnic, and the baby animals to the kitchen area of the cafeteria. The exits were not only limited but it could be sealed off manually as well making it a great place to stay if things dragged on. Zenyatta and Genji were guarding two of the exits and Zarya the third one leading outside.

"How are things here?" Fareeha asked speaking as loud as she dared over the rain. Angela was already inside checking up on everyone. Zarya shrugged and pushed the hood of her rain poncho up higher so she could see.

"Nothing yet. The ravens are keeping watch, quietly for once, but they haven't noticed anything yet," Zarya said nodding up to the pipes running out of the building above them. The birds were practically invisible until they moved and were scattered about while huddling out of the rain as best they could. This was the kind of thing they would have done with Talon originally so they were right in their natural element now. Stay unnoticed and spy on others was what they had already been doing for years. Their usual banter and teasing antics had be replaced by extreme focus and attention.

"This probably isn't the first place Talon would check even if they are an elite strike team. The cafeteria, merchandise shop, and info center isn't exactly where I would imagine making a stakeout either. How are things inside?" Fareeha asked.

"This is not a huge Watchpoint but there are many nooks and crannies. I think Talon is still searching but on foot. Its slower but far harder to detect if they've gone dark and have limited electronics currently active. Especially since we can't use Athena right now. Her core system is functioning but with everything else down she's as in the dark as we are," Zarya continued.

"But it will make us harder to find as well. Where are Winston and Sombra?" Fareeha pressed.

"Winston went to try and find out where the power break happened and how to fix it. Sombra went to back him up and make sure these soldiers didn't try to steal any vital information while they've got us distracted. Winston has upgraded the defenses here quite a bit since Reaper's attempt to break in and I'm sure Talon must have known that already. But if he gets everything back up in time it'll make for some nice fireworks. Well, on our end at least," Zarya said with a grin.

"Still no sign of Reaper?"

"Not so much as a trail of smoke and I'm not going to waste time looking for him. Haven't seen Widowmaker or Lena yet," Zarya squinted out into the rain as she hefted her weapon. "But I'm thinking you find one you'll find the other. Especially with how... close they've been lately," she said with a pointed wiggle of her eyebrows. Fareeha made a face at that and Zarya laughed and shrugged it off.

"Believe me I have seen stranger things happen and Widowmaker has at least shown that she will not intentionally shoot us in the back. Not yet anyway. Tonight will be a test for her though. Widowmaker was created by Talon and some of her underlying training and reactions could easily be triggered if she has to go one on one against their elite soldiers. I've seen similar things happen back home," Zarya said with a grimace.

"Well that's a cheery thought," Fareeha muttered. Zarya's expression turned grim as she looked out into the dark rainy night.

"There are many ways to fight the omnics threatening Russia but supersoliders are not it. I'm still blacklisted by a few news stations for saying that more publicly then some people liked. The point is that even if Widowmaker no longer wishes to conform to the attitudes and behavior she displayed towards us before she may not be able to help it. We can hold out here. You and Angela need to find her as soon as you can," Zarya warned.

Fareeha shivered involuntarily. Widowmaker as a Talon agent had been a terrible opponent for Overwatch agents to face. Even the possibility of dealing with that again sent a chill up her spine. Not to mention the fact that Lena was likely right there with her. They had to find both of them and deal with these intruders fast.

* * *

Sombra narrowed her eyes as she watched three elite soldiers quietly sneaking in. One had their weapon up with night vision enhanced goggles shimmering faintly in the dark. The other two were carrying a large metal crate between them. It was sealed with a digital lock but Sombra didn't need to open it to know what was inside. Portable power generator and computer cracker. They were going to give Athena's servers just enough power so they could steal the information they needed and then burn or permanently corrupt the rest.

_Reaper did not bring that information here just so Xiulan could steal it and get her hands on it,_ Sombra thought as she checked the position of her translocator. Besides she had just found some of the really juicy bits and there was no way she was going to let them take it before she got a chance to finish looking through it all.

"You ready?" Winston asked from behind her. He didn't have his usual weapon but his fists alone were probably more then enough considering his enhanced gorilla strength.

"Please, I could take them all on myself," Sombra sneered before activating her translocator and appearing right behind one of the Talon soldiers. She grabbed her locator pad with one hand and flung it back out to a different location banging into some metal canisters as it slid across the floor to a new open spot. As expected the soldiers whipped around, guns up towards the sound.

_Elite maybe but some human behavior will always be predictable,_ Sombra thought with a grin. She reached out towards the solider immediately in front of her. Grabbing them by the shoulder with one hand and extending her nails on the other. Slipping her hand between the chest armor and the helmet she stuck them with a series of tiny needles hidden under her nails and enjoyed the feeling of them going stiff and falling to the ground.

The remaining two were turning to face her but she was already switching positions. Her translocator lit up and she appeared just in time to see Winston jump out of the shadows and right onto the soldiers. His body and fur were glowing a brilliant red. He slammed them to the ground and snatched their weapons away from them. Snarling he ripped the face plates off their helmets before punching them in the face and slamming them in the chest over and over with a crack that made even her stomach turn.

Sombra was pretty sure the first few superpowered hits were enough to kill them but Winston wasn't stopping and there was no way she was going to interrupt. Boldness was not the same as stupidity after all. Even after his fur returned to normal and the red glow faded Winston still pounded them into the ground before grabbing their legs and tossing them across the room with a roar before pounding his chest. Sombra leaned over to get a better look at the soldiers now crumpled in a corner and immediately wished she hadn't. When Winston turned to her and bared his fangs she quickly held her hands up defensively.

"Whoa! Hey now! We're on the same side remember?" Sombra told him. Winston snorted and went over to grab his glasses. He stared at them a moment before putting them on his face again.

"No more," Winston muttered. "No more dead friends," he whispered to himself. Sombra hummed curiously and scuffed her foot on the floor. Winston cleared his throat and stared at his hands a moment before clenching his fists and pulling himself up.

"First we get rid of the bodies. Then we get Athena and her defenses back online. I'm not losing anyone else. Not today, not ever," Winston said with an angry rumble.

"Right. Good thing I'm not squeamish then I suppose," Sombra said lightly. It was far too easy sometimes, she reminded herself, to forget that for all their intelligence and training, uplifted animals weren't people.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Widowmaker asked. Lena took a deep breath and reminded herself not to look down. This had initially been her idea but now that they were actually here she was having some pretty strong second thoughts. The rocket launcher that Winston had used to launch his satellite was the highest point on the island and the best vantage point for Widowmaker to use. Lena had been high up before, the skyscrapers of Kings Row being one example, but now her still unsteady legs were making this lattice of steel and pipes seem far, far taller then before.

"I mean... I'm sure I'll be fine," Lena said with a smile. It was false confidence that only served to make Widowmaker narrow her eyes even further.

"Forget it we'll find a different spot," Widowmaker argued already preparing to turn away. Lena grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No! This is the best place for you and we both know it. I'll be fine. Relatively speaking," Lena tried to assure her. Widowmaker scowled pointedly and Lena grimaced. "I'll survive with minor terror and a moderate chance of a panic attack once we're back on the ground but if scary anything happens to me I know you'll be right there to help make it better," she said honestly. Now Widowmaker twitched visibly and looked away. She pretended to survey the rainy area for danger as her cheeks turned a purple from her blush.

"Fine. Just stay under there and don't move. I'll set up mines around here so those should trigger before you see anyone. But if you do spot someone tap the metal you're sitting on a few times to get my attention," Widowmaker told her.

"Right. Stay here, stay safe, warn you of danger, try not to be hero," Lena repeated.

"Lena..." Widowmaker said in warning.

"Hey, I'll try my best but all bets are off if you get into trouble," Lena stated firmly. Widowmaker sighed and gently pushed her back. Lena ducked under the overhang and scooted back into the small hollow. It was cozy and dry which was enough for now. She watched as Widowmaker set up her defenses before going across the platform to the edge of a steel bar. There she crouced down with her helmet activated in order to scan the area with her cameras.

As usual it didn't take long for Lena to start fidgeting but she tried her best to at least do it quietly so as not to break Widowmaker's concentration. She wondered how Widowmaker felt about all this or if she felt anything at all killing people who had once been on her side.

_Then again Widowmaker has always been a separate part of Talon like Reaper and Sombra apparently. She might never have considered them to be her allies,_ Lena thought as she watched Widowmaker. There was a flash of light and Lena leaned forward upon realizing it was the blaze of Fareeha's boosters. The faint glow of Angela's wings flickered from behind the raptora suit.

Widowmaker hummed and tilted her head slightly before lifting her rifle right in their direction. Her helmet camera's retracted as she looked down the sight and took aim. She hesitated slightly and turned her head back towards Lena her body tensing up.

"Its okay. I trust you," Lena said before Widowmaker could speak. There was silence and then a slight nod before Widow turned around and took aim again. She squeezed off one shot and Fareeha's boosters winked out of view and Angela flew down sharply. Widowmaker immediately fired again giving a pleased hum after she did so. Fareeha's boosters flickered back on but stayed lower then before.

_A warning shot to make them get out of the way and then a kill shot on a Talon soldier who was trying to shoot them down,_ Lena realized.

"Sniper?" she asked and Widowmaker nodded in confirmation.

"I'm willing to bet there will be another sniper hiding somewhere. The remaining group will split up. One to distract Fareeha and Angela so the second sniper can take one or both of them out. The other to head here against me," Widowmaker said in warning. Lena shivered involuntarily and slid a bit farther back out of sight just in case. She grabbed her pistols from off her harness and flicked the power on. The idea of fighting in the rain a few stories above the launch pad didn't appeal to her but she wasn't going to let them take Widowmaker away from her. Scared or not she would fight if she had to.

"Five soldiers all of them well hidden. Three peeling off. Two splitting up to approach our position," Widowmaker lifted her head from the scope and turned to look back at her thoughtfully. "Do you have a pulse bomb on you?" she asked curiously.

"Uhhh, yes?" Lena said slightly confused. Widowmaker made her way back across the slim metal platform and crouched down in front of her.

"It can stick to things yes? Let me have it just in case. They won't be expecting it," Widowmaker said. Lena put her pistols down and handed the bomb over. She showed Widow how to turn it on and how long it would take to go off once primed for detonation. Widowmaker hummed in consideration and attached it to the side of her rifle. Then she took the knife from her hip and pressed it into Lena's hands.

"Hold onto this in case case they try to grab you again," she said softly. Lena couldn't help but notice how reluctant Widow was to move away from her.

"I'll be fine," Lena said trying to hide how much her own hands were starting to tremble again. "I know I asked you before but why exactly do you have this?" she asked trying to get her mind off the idea of Talon kidnapping her a second time.

"I've always had it. I sleep with it under my pillow just in case someone is stupid enough to sneak up on me," Widowmaker said as if the answer should be obvious.

"Why not a gun?" Lena said curiously. The knife blade was longer then her hand.

"So I can shoot my own head off after having a nightmare or miss a shot because I had to take time and turn the safety off? I think not," Widowmaker said with a dark look in her direction.

"I was just asking!" Lena said defensively. Widowmaker clicked her tongue in disapproval but still didn't pull her hands back.

"Lena... if something happens," Widowmaker began.

"Don't," Lena interrupted. "You'll be fine. I'll be fine. We'll take them down and figure out what to do next okay? This is what you were made for. Trust your instincts even if you don't like them. When this is over I'll be right there with you all right?" she promised. Widowmaker still looked upset and for the first time Lena really wanted to lean forward and kiss her but now wasn't the time and she didn't know if it would even help or provide the reassurance Widowmaker needed from her.

"You've got this Widow and we've got back up on the ground and in the air. Now go out there and show them that you aren't going to be taken advantage of. Not again," Lena said firmly. That lit a spark in Widowmaker's eyes and she finally let go and backed up. She resumed her position at the edge of the platform with her rifle raised and ready to fire.

Time to do this.

* * *

Widowmaker could sense them approaching. Stealth technology was good but it had its flaws. One of them being that they silenced things a bit too well. So well that it was relatively easy for her to pick out the dead spots in the way the rain was falling. Besides it was being used against a sniper specifically trained to counter people sneaking up on her. In addition there was also a third soldier. One she hadn't spotted before who was now trying to get in position below her.

Three of her mines went off at once but they would be expecting that and have gas masks to filter it out. Widowmaker had to decide quickly which one to go after first. She mad her choice and ran straight towards the one above her on the left with a green Talon symbol on their helmet. It put her at a disadvantage from behind and wouldn't be what they expected.

The soldier saw her coming and hesitated, briefly, but just enough for Widowmaker to whip her grappling hook out and wrap it around their ankle. Pulling them off balance was simple enough but she had to kill them and quickly so she could take care of the other two.

They were prepared for hand to hand combat but Widowmaker was more flexible slipping through their grasp and evading their punches and kicks. She dodged around them as bullets came from behind slamming into a shield that popped into view as she expected. Green soldier here may be protected against the hits but the force still staggered them giving her an opportunity.

Widowmaker ripped one of the mines off the pipe next to her and shoved it up underneath the back of the soldier's helmet. She flicked a small dial and watched as the gas turned darker and into a far more toxic mixture. No gas mask would protect them this time. She activated it and shoved them off the tower entirely as poison billowed inside their helmet and leaked out the sides as they went crashing to the ground. They'd be dead before they hit bottom anyway.

That left two more. Widowmaker noted the red symbol on one and the yellow mark of a leader on the other. She went straight for the leader. Both of them raised their weapons but she dodged around some more pipes and grappled to a ledge below. They would have shields as well so only a sniper bullet would pierce it and that still wouldn't pierce entirely. She'd have to think carefully about where she aimed it so that it would have maximum effect.

She wasn't surprised to see Red follow her down instead while Yellow stayed above to keep firing at her. Red pulled out a long electric baton and Widowmaker snorted. Bring her in alive then was it?

She charged straight for them dodging the first swing and giving them an uppercut that snapped their head back. Roundhouse kick, grab their neck with a leg hook and use her body weight to slam them to the ground face first. Widowmaker grabbed the pulse bomb from the side of her rifle and activated it before sticking it to the side of their helmet. She dragged them back up and slammed her rifle into their helmet hard enough to temporarily stun them. Then she pushed them right off the tower, watching with deep pleasure as they bounced off a bridge railing before the pulse bomb went off in a flash of light.

One left.

Widowmaker grappled back up just in time to see Yellow pulling Lena out of her hiding spot. She fired her pistols but the shots bounced off the soldiers shield uselessly. Lena snarled and punched but the armor was too tough and her body too small for that to have much effect.

_Not this time. Not while I'm here,_ Widowmaker thought with a snarl as she raised her rifle. It was no surprise when the soldier tried to use Lena as a human shield but she refused to stand still and they were clearly struggling to get a good grip on her slick rain coat.

Lena paused for a slight moment before dropping both her pistols and grabbing the knife Widowmaker had given her instead. She flipped it around and drove it straight into the soldier's wrist making them, her, scream and let go instinctively as Lena yanked it back out.

Widowmaker saw her opening and took it. First she fired a rifle shot straight to the soldier's faceplate, piercing the shield and shattering the glass right in the woman's eyes. Racing forward Widowmaker slipped around Lena, pulled the knife from her hand, and shoved it straight into the woman's open helmet bringing her to the ground and using her body weight to drive it in deeper.

Ripping the knife out Widowmaker stabbed it down again, then again, she kept going until blood was all she could see. More and more to match the song in her veins screaming for a kill. Not enough, not enough, not enough. Not nearly enough. Not satisfying. She didn't even get to watch them die. Not enough.

Widowmaker snarled and gripped the knife tighter. She needed more. There had to be more. A voice. Someone calling her, someone trying to get her attention. Snarling at the interruption she ripped the knife back out and turned around to see who was there.

A woman? No it was... it was...

Widowmaker shook her head as conflicting orders started warring in her mind.

It was Tracer. Her biggest enemy. She had to die now while she was weak and defenseless!

No she was different. Special. She had to keep her safe. Keep her protected. She wasn't the enemy.

Overwatch was _always_ the enemy.

Not her. Not her. Not her.

She was helpless and vulnerable. If not now then when else would she get the chance to kill her?

"Widow... love, its me. You know me don't you?"

Widowmaker grimaced and clutched her pounding head. It hurt so much to think over the orders pulling her back and forth.

"You're... you're... I'm supposed to... I'm supposed to," Widowmaker couldn't finish. She couldn't think. Couldn't remember which was true. Was she supposed to kill her or protect her? Was this another trick? Another lie?

_Its okay Widowmaker. That's Lena... your Lena. You don't want to hurt her,_ Amélie whispered to her. Widowmaker hesitated and looked down at the bloody knife in her hands.

"My... my Lena?" Widowmaker croaked out hesitantly.

"That's right love. I'm right here. I'm yours. I'm your Lena and I'm not going to hurt you. The soldiers are dead now. Its all ok."

_You killed them Widowmaker. All of them are dead and you kept us safe. You protected both of us,_ Amélie said emotionally. But Widowmaker kept tightening and loosening her grip on the knife over and over until Lena gently touched her hand.

"See? No more danger," Lena softly crooned to her. Widowmaker closed her eyes, her heart racing and pounding in her chest. Lena was... she was...

"You're Lena... you're my... girlfriend. I'm... I'm supposed to protect you. That's what I was doing. I was keeping you safe," Widowmaker stuttered out as her eyes opened and drifted back to the corpse she had left on the ground. She let her fingers loosen and didn't object as Lena pulled the knife out of her hand and let it drop to the ground with a loud clatter.

"That's right. See? Not so hard to remember now is it?" Lena urged gently. Widowmaker groaned and tried to muddle through the fog in her head.

"Lena! Widowmaker!"

Widowmaker's head whipped up to see two figures flying towards them through the rain. One with a rocket launcher in their hands. Rocket launcher. Weapon. Danger. Protect. Kill the intruder.

_Rifle rifle rifle RIFLE RIFLE RIFLE_

Widowmaker was still holding her rifle and now she snapped it up bringing the long barrel out to aim at the two women approaching them. Lena was in danger Lena was in danger Lena was in danger Lena was in danger Lena was in danger.

Lena grabbed her shoulder and leaned in close, before she could react Widowmaker heard a phrase uttered in her ear. Strong and commanding.

"Subject 746285 reset mission order. Signal sequence epsilon omicron upsilon. Reset back end sigma system and reboot!"

Widowmaker had a brief moment of shock before the order registered and everything in her body shut down.


	44. Lets Make A Deal

Everyone was okay and all the Talon soldiers were dead. Thankfully there were no serious injuries aside from some bruised knuckles on Zarya's part. Winston had gotten the power back up and the automated defenses and scanners were active again and surveying the area to make sure no one else tried to sneak in. Sombra was helping Winston to shore up the holes in the power grid while everyone else either took care of the bodies or relaxed at the knowledge that everything was okay for the moment.

That just left Lena and Widowmaker and to be honest Angela still wasn't entirely sure what happened. One second Widowmaker was raising her rifle and the next she was collapsing in Lena's arms. They had moved her temporarily to one of the lounges near the meeting rooms upon Lena's insistence that Widomaker wouldn't want to be in the med bay when she woke up.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Angela said gently. Lena squirmed in her seat and kept her eyes lowered.

"Widow told me to. I was worried about what might happen when she encountered Talon again and she was concerned about regressing to her previous training under them. So she gave me a way to prevent that and trusted me to use it if necessary to prevent her from hurting one of us if she... lost control," Lena explained.

Behind her Fareeha spoke up to say, "Zarya brought up that possibility as well when I spoke to her earlier before we moved out."

Angela hummed thoughtfully and looked over at Widowmaker who was laying on the couch nearby still out cold.

"And what exactly did you do? It looks like she's just shut down completely. She's not in danger by any means its just strange to see someone become completely unresponsive so quickly despite whatever usual stimulus I apply," Angela pressed her. This time however Lena pursed her lips and said nothing.

"You really aren't going to say?" Angela said in surprise.

"Widowmaker trusts me. She trusts me enough to give me a direct way to control her and wanted me to use it if she became a threat again. Maybe she still struggles to show me how she feels. Maybe she can't explain things the way she wants because Talon intentionally restricted her emotional growth so much. Maybe she'll never be able to express herself like other people do. But she did this for me. She trusted me with one of the biggest secrets she has and I'm not going to let her down," Lena looked up and glanced between the two of them. "Not even for you Angela. I you want to know you'll have to ask her yourself when she wakes up," she said firmly.

Angela sat back and stared over at Widowmaker as she thought about that. Lena had a fair point. What Widowmaker had done was a huge display of trust. Not just trust but affection as well. She held back from saying that for now though. Pressing Lena for more information wouldn't be fair either. If Widowmaker wanted other people to know she would have told them.

"Looks like she's waking up," Angela said instead as a soft groan came from the couch. Lena sprang to her feet so fast she would have knocked her chair over entirely if Farheeha didn't leap forward to grab it. Angela noted that despite Lena's slight wobble upon standing her balance was noticeably better now.

"Widow? Love are you all right?" Lena said urgently as Widowmaker clutched her head and tried to get up. "Wait let me help," she added putting an arm around Widowmaker to get her up into a sitting position. Surprisingly though Widowmaker tried to push Lena away almost immediately but was clearly too weak for it to have much effect.

"Hey, easy now. Talon's gone. Your safe now," Lena crooned to her but Widowmaker just shook her head and pushed at her chest again trying to get her to move away. "What's wrong love? Are you hurt?" Lena asked worriedly. Finally Widowmaker looked up at her with an expression filled with such intense apology and regret that Angela was taken aback by it.

Then Widowmaker promptly heaved forward and vomited all over the front of Lena's shirt.

Silence dropped over the room for several long, heavy seconds until Widowmaker started to heave again. Angela raced to grab a nearby trash bin but didn't grab it in time to avoid a second accident this time all over Lena's pants. Widowmaker groaned sickly and Angela sighed and handed her the trash can. She accepted it gratefully and weakly buried her head in it while she threw up again.

"I think..." Fareeha began slowly, "I know why Widowmaker wanted you to back up."

"Yeah I think I got that part now," Lena said grimacing as Widowmaker continued to heave into the trash bin now situated in her lap.

"This is likely an intentional side effect of whatever happened to her. No need to worry about a disoriented sniper waking up and killing someone accidentally if she's too sick to move for a while," Angela explained. "I'll get her some anti nausea and stomach medication and be right back. Fareeha can look after her while you uh... go take a quick shower to get yourself cleaned up," she added pointedly at Lena.

"I tried to warn you," Widowmaker moaned weakly. Her head was still partially buried in the trash bin as Lena gently rubbed her back.

"No worries love. Not like you can help it. I'll uh... go get myself cleaned up and be right back okay? You won't even realize I'm gone," Lena gently promised not sounding terribly upset over the whole thing.

Widowmaker just groaned weakly and clutched the trash bin tighter.

* * *

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Lena was back and trying her best not to hover anxiously over Widowmaker. Lena knew she probably wasn't doing a good job but Widow hadn't commented on it yet. It had taken some convincing, some pleading, and some outright begging before Angela had allowed Widowmaker to go back to her room after checking her over. Even then it was mostly due to Widowmaker's assurance that her current symptoms were expected and she would be fine in a few hours.

Currently Widow was curled up in bed with her eyes squeezed shut and a lamp on the other side turned on. The medication Angela had given her seemed to be helping and she had even managed to keep down some saltine crackers and a few sips of juice courtesy of Adriana who was herself hovering just outside the room pretending to be busy.

Lena wanted desperately to say something but Widowmaker was clearly not feeling well and generally not up to conversation even on a good day. So she firmly stomped down her desire to fidget and instead distracted herself by holding one of Widow's hands. Every once in a while Widowmaker would twitch and her hand would pull away as if the skin contact was too much. But after a few minutes it would pass and she would slip her hand into Lena's once again.

"I might actually be enjoying this moment if I didn't feel like my stomach had just tried to leave my body and take my brain with it," Widowmaker finally murmured. Lena laughed involuntarily and relaxed. She hadn't realized just how tense the silence was making her.

"Is all this actually, well not normal, but expected at least?" Lena asked softly.

"Unfortunately yes. Although still not as bad as the migraines I used to get before when I got too emotional," Widowmaker admitted. Lena grimaced at the reminder of what had been in Widowmaker's head before Angela surgically removed it. "The worst time was when I figured out that Talon has been lying to me. I had always assumed they were to some extent but when I realized just how deep it went..." Widowmaker broke off and was quiet for a bit.

"I knew better but I was just so  _angry._ I all but picked Adriana up and threw her out of the villa. Even as furious as I was I had the presence of mind to know that I didn't want to kill her or hurt her. Not really, so I threw her out before I could so something I couldn't take back. Thankfully Adriana recognized all the warning signs as she was trained to do and called Gabriel. He's the one who found me collapsed on the floor in the middle of a seizure and gave me a shot to reverse the effects. Otherwise I would have died there," Widowmaker said. Lena couldn't decipher her tone of voice. She let Widowmaker think quietly for a while before she looked away.

"He's not here is he?" Widowmaker added in a voice that was far too small. She must be referring to Reaper.

"No. He left. Not sure why, I just know he disappeared and Adriana is extremely pissed off about it and Sombra is throwing herself into helping Winston in order to ignore it and Winston just said they had an argument and we needed to focus on other things," Lena said. "Sorry I can't be more help but that's honestly all I know," she added apologetically. Widowmaker sighed heavily and fell silent again for a while.

"Gabriel has helped me, covered for me, quite literally saved my life a few times when Talon tried to kill me either overtly or subtly. But he could have done more, maybe not with Amélie's kidnapping, but after he realized what was going on with us... he could have stopped them, he could have done more," Widowmaker said her voice cracking in a way that made Lena's chest ache for her.

"Do you hate him for what he's done? Or hasn't done for you?" Len said quietly. Widowmaker grimaced and shook her head.

"I can't. Its not that I don't want to because I really, really do. We fight, we argue, I've even shot him a few times because I know it won't kill him permanently. But at the end of the day Amélie still cares about him and we're still connected. As long as she still views him as a friend... a brother even, then I'll never truly be capable of hating him. No matter what he's done I'd still put my life on the line to safe him if he was in danger," Widowmaker admitted. That confession tickled something Lena's brain and she had to take a minute to dig around for what it was.

"Earlier... you said you wanted to keep me safe but even if you didn't you wouldn't have much of a choice. Is this what you meant?" Lena asked half thinking aloud. She caught herself and winced. "Sorry that's... I didn't meant to blurt that out. You don't have to answer," she quickly retracted. That was kind of a personal question now that she stopped to think about it.

"I love Amélie and I want to protect her but even if I didn't there's no escaping the fact that I was created and separated from her mind in order to keep her safe. If she's ever in serious danger then there's no conscious choice or decision on my part. Its all pure instinct and I know I have to keep her safe no matter what. Its the same with you. Especially when I was already in a state of bloodlust. I saw Fareeha with her rocket launcher and its like every other part of my brain shut down and focused in on that. I saw a threat coming and the only thing I could think about was how I needed to keep you safe," Widowmaker explained.

"You would have killed her if I hadn't stopped you," Lena stated quietly.

"Without hesitation. I don't know if I can be stopped or reasoned with in that state because no one's ever tried. Or to be more accurate no one's ever been close enough to me to have a chance at succeeding. I can't control it and I don't know if it can be stopped. Even if Angela figured out a way to reverse it I'm looking at years of therapy anyway for everything else I have going on," Widowmaker said heavily.

"No wonder you hate it so much," Lena said. Now she understood why Widow had looked so conflicted earlier while trying to describe it.

"I never should have existed. Amélie never should have been kidnapped and she never should have been forced into a situation where her mind had to create a whole new persona in order to survive the trauma. So when things like that happen all it does is serve as a reminder that I'm not real. I'm just a shadow of Amélie... and shadow's aren't people," Widowmaker said bitterly.

Lena took a breath so sharp it made her lungs hurt. She barely managed to clamp down on her tongue in time and still made a strangled sound in her throat. Widowmaker raised an eyebrow curiously at the noise.

"That was surprisingly restrained of you," she noted.

"Yeah well..." Lena stopped and could feel her cheeks heating up even before she said it. "You're real to me," she said firmly. Widowmaker hummed and continued staring at her until Lena's face was burning hot.

"Its quite adorable to see you get flustered like that," Widow said teasingly.

"Stop it! Now you're just doing it to me on purpose!" Lena objected.

"Of course I am but your sentiment is appreciated all the same," she added with a smirk.

"I try to be nice and not bother you and this is the thanks I get," Lena complained.

"Speaking of complaints I would like to know why you initially told me you had never dated anyone only for me to find out from Angela that it wasn't true. I believe later has come and I'm incredibly curious to know more," Widowmaker said pointedly. Lena flushed and sighed reluctantly.

"Short version or long version?" she asked.

"Like you are really capable of keeping it short," Widowmaker said with a snort.

"Hey I can keep it short!" Lena objected.

"Really? Then you have three minutes," Widowmaker shot back unsympathetically.

"How do you possibly expect me to...!" Lena started.

"Time is already counting," Widowmaker said and pointedly closed her eyes again. Lena huffed and quickly thought of what to say.

"Fine. A woman got hired to help work on the Slipstream project building the electronic control systems in the jet. We became friends then started dating a few months after. At that point she started manipulating me and trying to isolate me. Angela said... well I won't repeat what she said but she wasn't having it. I was torn but I knew Angela and I knew she cared about everyone. So clearly there must really be something wrong for her to constantly be on edge around my new girlfriend. Girlfriend starts getting worse, I start getting red flags, Jack starts investigating, she tries to make me choose between her or my friends," Lena said.

"I'm sure that went over well," Widowmaker commented dryly.

"It almost worked honestly. She tried to make me believe that she was trying to be helpful and supportive and my friends were just trying to interfere with my happiness. I didn't trust myself in that moment but I did know my friends had never failed me before. Angela in particular. That's when she started getting more and more aggressive during the conversation. The base A.I. silently called for back up and they arrived to separate us and haul her away. Jack had already started investigating further when he saw what was happening with me and it turns out she was a spy for a group that felt Overwatch was killing more people then it saved and had been using undercover agents to sabotage different projects for years," Lena summed up.

Widowmaker blinked slowly and tapped a finger against her lips as she absorbed that information. The possibility of the Slipstream accident being an act of sabotage hung heavily in the air but Widowmaker didn't bring it up and for that Lena was incredibly grateful.

"So..." Widow began slowly, "After finding out that the woman you were dating was a spy who may or may not try to kill you discreetly you end up with me, an assassin who has on more then one occasion tried to kill you outright?" she asked giving Lena a look. At first Lena thought she was teasing her again but after a second she realized Widowmaker's expression looked far too guarded for that.

"There's a difference between someone who intentionally and continually takes advantage of you without remorse and someone who is actively trying to change their behavior. Granted our history isn't good but lately? Since you've seriously pulled away from Talon and joined us? You've barely even raised your voice at me and I know how difficult things can be at times with your temper. I certainly expect you to put in the effort to change even if it takes years, but I don't expect it to be easy and I don't expect that everything will go away even after that. Just like some things well never improve for me. As long as you keep trying, really trying, then that's enough for me," Lena assured her. Widowmaker relaxed visibly at that and picked at a loose thread on the bed sheet to try and play it off.

"I doubt today has done any efforts at endearing me to Angela however," Widowmaker commented. Lena grimaced at that reminder.

"Just think of it as a goal to work towards. I mean if you can get Angela on board with this then you must be doing pretty well right?" Lena offered hopefully.

"Yes in a few long years I'm sure she'll admit that I'm not completely terrible," Widowmaker said dryly.

"Well you aren't currently trying to sabotage Overwatch and you've left Talon so I'd say that's a step in the right direction at least," Lena said positively. Widowmaker started to say something and then frowned thoughtfully.

"This woman... what exactly did she and her group believe?" Widowmaker asked. Her brow was drawn together in intense thought.

"She said Overwatch was a false hope for mankind. That they weren't just fighting omnic armies but running operations that had gotten killed innocent people and then covered it up to make it look like an accident or to hide their involvement. Holding Overwatch up as heroes was only going to result in more authority and less oversight being given to a few individuals who were more powerful then everyone else," Lena explained. She paused and looked down at her hands.

"Can't say I think much of her especially after what she did to me but I won't deny that the doubt has been stuck in my head ever since," she confessed. Widowmaker's eyes narrowed even further before her eyes slid back over to Lena.

"Go get Sombra," she said firmly.

"Go get... why? What is it?" Lena said in confusion.

"I think I just realized why Xiulan is doing all of this. What you said would fit with what I've seen of her worldview. It would explain why she's so obsessed with getting me back instead of just killing me or cutting her losses like the rest of the Talon council. Go get Sombra and tell her about this. You can stick to the basics and tell Sombra I said to mind her own business when she inevitably tries to pry you for more details. Ask her to investigate the disasters of Three Gorges Dam and Taal volcano see if Xiulan has any connections to them. Personal or professional," Widowmaker said urgently.

From the other room Adriana popped her head in as well.

"Last I heard Sombra was with Winston checking to make sure Athena wasn't damaged by the power cut. But I would run by the cafeteria on your way there first since she might have stopped to grab something to eat. Its been a long few hours for all of us. Tell her to check on the Ural refugee camp disaster as well. The second one when the omnic army launched a surprise attack. Not the first one," Adriana added.

"Tell Sombra about terrorists in Overwatch, don't let her pry for details, dam, volcano, refugee camp second disaster not the first, Xiulan connected somehow. Got it! I'll go get her. You want me to bring her back here or just have her handle it? You look kind of wiped out," Lena said pointedly. Before Widowmaker could try and brush off her exhaustion Adriana cut in.

"Have Sombra investigate first so we can have some hard evidence before going any further with theories and ideas. Widowmaker will be here getting plenty of food and rest," Adriana said firmly.

"I can take care of myself just fine. You don't need to coddle me. I'm not that bad off!" Widowmaker snapped at her.

"Ignore her. I'll make sure she's okay," Adriana said as Widowmaker scowled. Lena nearly choked on her own smile when Widow turned to glare at her as well.

"Right, well I'll be off then. Try to take it easy and listen to Adriana? She's been looking after you for years and I'm sure she knows what she's doing," Lena urged her.

"Like I need a babysitter," Widowmaker grumbled under her breath. Lena squeezed her hand and stood up reaching for her cane.

"You rest up and I'll be back to see you in no time. Hopefully with some good news," Lena said positively.

* * *

"My dear Gabriel Reyes. What could possibly bring you to the doorstep of my best casino in such trying times? Not for a round of poker I would presume," Maximilien asked curiously. His red eye lenses didn't move an inch from the large security screen in front of his desk. While Maximilien was a member of the Talon inner council he was also a very, very famous executive who kept his "extracurricular" activities perfectly concealed.

"Not interrupting something am I?" Reaper growled from across the desk. Maximilien flicked the holoscreen off to the side and leaned forward on his desk. Omnics may not be allowed to gamble in casinos but that didn't stop them from working there. Or owning them in this case.

"That depends on what you want as I'm sure you didn't come here just to catch up on the latest gossip at Talon HQ," Maximilien said pointedly.

"Widowmaker wants out," Reaper said bluntly.

"Really? I hadn't quite managed to figure that out yet. I mean helping an Overwatch strike team destroy the base where she was tortured-forgive me- _reconditioned_  along with some of the doctors responsible for it is just so subtle you know?" Maximilien calmly replied.

"Fine let me be clearer. Widowmaker already wants more then a few Talon members dead and she's not stopping until she gets them. Xiulan meanwhile is baiting her more and more and certainly not doing Talon any favors in the process. Widowmaker, as I'm sure you already know, isn't always picky about who she kills. Only next time it could be one of your casinos being shot up instead of some puny Overwatch Watchpoint," Reaper told him.

"Oh you wound me! And here I thought you would be more subtle in your attempts to obtain my help," Maximilien said with a disappointed buzz. "Or is this all just an annoying distraction from your own quest to get revenge yourself?" he added curiously.

"Are you willing to negotiate or not?" Reaper said ignoring his dig.

"Fine be direct and brash if you must. But to be fair Widowmaker isn't coming after me so I don't see why I should get involved at all," Maximilien countered.

"You never pass up a chance to make money and right now all Xiulan is doing is wasting Talon resources. Resources you have largely paid for by the way," Reaper pointed out.

"Mmm, I'm listening," Maximilien said slowly. While it was true that all Talon council members had to donate monetarily or materially to the cause Maximilien was by far the biggest donor.

"You hate wasting time and money and right now Xiulan is burning through both. How long is it going to be before she uses one of your properties, like a casino filled with innocent people, as a battleground so she can set up Overwatch as criminals in the public's eyes just to satisfy her personal agenda? All the council members know just how strict you are about security after all," Reaper hinted. Maximilien's eyes glowed brighter at that bait but he didn't respond.

"The more this goes on the more Xiulan puts everyone in Talon at greater risk just to fuel her own ego. If she was willing to destroy one of Talon's most useful bases just to bait Widowmaker into action then what else will she be willing to do? At least when I go off on personal affairs I leave the rest of Talon out of it," Reaper continued.

"You do graciously spend your own money when you feel inclined to chase down dead soldiers in foreign countries don't you? So what exactly are you suggesting? Playing cozy with Overwatch certainly isn't your style. Or perhaps Widowmaker isn't the only one who has changed," Maximilien suggested but Reaper ignored his taunt again.

"Leave Widowmaker alone. When this is over Talon as a whole forgets she ever existed or where they last saw her. That's what I want and I don't care how that's accomplished. The rest of the Talon council can hand Xiulan over personally or leave her out to dry alone. Set her up against Overwatch so you can swoop in on her business properties before her body is even cold for all I care. But Widowmaker has been through enough and I still have enough empathy left in my otherwise heartless shell of a body to care what happens to her. Besides I'm not going to let the organization I helped create turn into a battleground for one woman's ego," Reaper demanded.

Maximilien pressed his hands together and leaned back in his chair thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you ran Blackwatch? Because you are terrible at this," Maximilien said casually.

"Well excuse me if dying has shortened my patience a bit," Reaper spat at him. "Are you going to negotiate or not?" he added.

"Ah 'negotiate.' I like how you phrased that. If nothing else I'll arrange a meeting to discuss matters with your little band of heroes but be warned... this had _better_ be worth my time. The possibility of future threats is not nearly enough to motivate me to further action," Maximilien warned.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of wasting your precious time," Reaper sneered before dissolving into smoke and slipping out through a crack under the door.


	45. Stand Together

 

Sombra sighed and leaned back from the computer. She had been at this for hours now while everyone else rested or helped clean up the base. She had chased Widowmaker's hunch down a rabbit hole of information and now her head was spinning from all of it. A door slid open and she glanced over to see Angela walk in with a drink in hand.

"Here. If you're going to be up running your body ragged then at least drink this instead of those energy drinks you've clearly been chugging. It'll hurt less when all the caffeine and chemicals wear off," Angela offered holding the large cup out to her. Sombra accepted it and took a sip. Sweet but not distractingly so. Good thing since she wasn't going anywhere yet.

"Find anything yet?" Angela asked hopefully. Sombra grunted and flicked copies of her reports over to the other end of the holo desk.

"There. Just don't come back to me when it makes you upset. I don't make up the information I just uncover it," she said brusquely. She was too hyped up from caffeine and information overload to make any wisecracks at the moment. Although she suspected that Angela had slipped something in this drink to help her relax more. Angela grimaced at that declaration and went to grab a seat so she could start reading it over.

The disasters Sombra had looked up were in fact tied to Overwatch and to Blackwatch. The first incident she looked up was Three Gorges Dam, a facility that people knew for years was a tragedy waiting to happen as it was. The tipping point was when a small army of omnics staged a hostile takeover of the dam. In exchange for letting the hostages go, they wanted a portion of the power the dam produced routed to an outpost they had established, and held onto. They wanted to negotiate for settlement and peace talks.

Overwatch leadership disagreed and said their history proved they couldn't be trusted and that an outpost would just provide support to the omnic armies marching across Russia. The Chinese government ordered Overwatch to stay out of it. However as days turned into weeks and months people started getting impatient and desperate pleading with Overwatch to do something other then just stand by and watch. While the Chinese government maintained their stance, Jack had already sent in a spy. Xiulan Zhao would get inside the Chinese negotiation team as a medic, find out what was going on, and help find a way to get the hostages out.

Xiulan had confirmed that the hostages were alive and being taken care of surprisingly well but there was also no doubt that the omnics would kill them if someone tried to force their way in. She advised waiting until the Chinese government concluded negotiations however long it might take.

Gabriel was away on his own mission at the time but other high ranking Blackwatch members urged caution. It wasn't like the hostages were being mistreated after all according to their intel even if it was taking a long time. Jack was wavering and then new reports came in saying the army hunkered down was getting impatient and going to start killing off hostages one by one to help move negotiations along faster. That was the last stray and Jack was convinced that it was time to get those people out and back to their families before anyone got killed.

Unfortunately for everyone, the reports Jack received were extremely convincing fakes. Fakes that Gabriel wasn't there to examine more closely. It was all false evidence planted at just the right time by extremists in league with the omnic terrorists currently holding innocents hostage at the dam. They were funneling information back and forth the entire time and had planted false reports in order to get Jack to take action. Action that would end up with Overwatch being responsible for countless innocent lives. By the time Jack and Gabriel figured out the truth the damage had already been done.

Jack put together a strike team and sent them in but the omnics had been waiting for this moment months. From the start of the mission it all started going downhill. One strike member was caught and killed moments after sneaking into the dam. Traps and silent alarms were rigged everywhere. Two more strike members fell and by the time the last three arrived all the hostages had been executed.

That's when the last phase of the omnic's plan went into place. While they escaped through underground access tunnels, similar to the ones the strike team had used to break in, they used an automated program to remotely trigger bombs they had lined up across the dam back when their takeover first began. Three of the strike team made it out a minute before the bombs went off, cracking the dam enough that the water pressure broke down its structural integrity. Water flooded the immediate area and washed out everything else for miles.

Hundreds of thousands died in the sudden flooding and the Chinese government was understandably furious and demanded to know what happened. Jack was devastated and wanted to take responsibility. Gabriel, having been made aware of the situation, convinced him to stay silent. If he spoke up every Overwatch member they had would be banned from the country. All of their Watchpoints and bases would be seized and shut down and they would still be no closer to figuring out who these spies in their organization were.

So after a week of pressure on all sides Jack gave in and Overwatch leadership denied everything. China didn't believe it but accepted Overwatch's offer to assist with cleanup and recovery operations although that really translated to them footing an extremely large bill to help make things right. In exchange the matter was buried except to those who had been directly involved. "An extremely unfortunate accident" it was called in the news as Overwatch took in refugees and cleaned up the destruction.

"Her father worked there," Sombra said suddenly. Her eyes were still focused on the screen but she heard the squeak of Angela's chair as she turned around.

"I assume you mean Xiulan," Angela commented softly. Sombra frowned and turned to look at her.

"You don't seem all that surprised by this and you are usually the bleeding heart around here," Sombra pointed out suspiciously. Angela pursed her lips and silently stared at screen in front of her. It wasn't long before anger crawled across her face and her hands clenched into fists.

"You would rather I hold a years long grudge against Overwatch to the point of endorsing the torture, brainwashing, and murder of people who are associated with it?" Angela said bitterly. Sombra was taken aback by the ice in her tone.

"That's not what I..." Sombra began.

"Then drop it," Angela demanded. Sombra leaned away despite the distance already between them and looked at her more closely. Angela was _pissed_ and not just irritated or angry but full on Widowmaker levels of upset. She looked ready to attack someone. Thankfully she just turned and glared back at the report on screen instead.

Sombra had no problem dancing around on a razor's edge but even she had to draw a line somewhere and getting the only doctor around to hold bigger personal grudge then Angela might already have against her wasn't on her agenda for the day. She debated asking Angela a question but a glance over at her confirmed that she was still scowling deeply at the screen she was reading. Instead she reluctantly brought up a message screen to Winston and started typing. She would rather just take this and run straight to Widowmaker with it but Winston was letting them stay here and had allowed her, relatively, unrestricted access to his computers. Sombra had burned a lot of bridges but this was a really nice computer setup and she would rather not be cut off from it. Also it was the polite thing to do considering this whole thing involved some pretty nasty secrets about Overwatch but that was besides the point of course.

_Widowmaker had a hunch. Followed it and found the data to confirm it on the disc Gabe brought back. LOTS of Overwatch secrets. Pretty firm reason for Xiulan to hate you guys. Time to call a family meeting?_

She sent the message and within seconds got a reply back.

_Only Angela, Lena, and myself along with you and Reaper if he's even around. Main conference room. Widowmaker decides who knows and what happens after that,_ Winston replied.

That was... surprisingly reasonable actually. Only the people most closely involved with Widowmaker would know unless she decided otherwise.

Well then. Time to get this started.

* * *

"I'm sure you're all wondering why we're gathered here today..."

"Just get to the point Sombra. I'm not in the mood for your usual theatrics," Widowmaker snapped. Her head hurt, her chest was bothering her, and what little sleep she usually got had been interrupted by a nightmare. Even now she was slumped in the chair practically resting her head on Lena's shoulder. Sombra sighed and looked over at Winston who motioned for her to hurry up.

"Oh fine be that way. I already attached news reports and personal Overwatch files and correspondence about the Three Gorges Dam disaster. I'm assuming you all at least looked it over?" Sombra asked pausing until everyone nodded. Except for Widowmaker who just grimaced. Reaper was still missing and had just given a curt "be back soon" when Sombra demanded he quit moping and get back here. She wasn't sure what happened aside from a blowup with Winston and too much else had been going on in the meantime for her to sit around moping about it too much.

"I wish I could say this was hard to believe but honestly I think Angela and I have both known about this for a while. Neither one of us were directly involved but Angela knew Jack and I helped archive as much Overwatch information as possible before the organization completely disbanded," Winston explained.

"The tragedy at Three Gorges wasn't the only one either. Although it was the only one that directly involved a decision by Jack," Angela said softly. Now Widowmaker perked up. Flipping through the reports Sombra had already sent over was surprising enough. She knew of the incident but the coverup had been done well enough that she hadn't suspected Overwatch involvement in the disaster.

"That alone seems like reason enough for Xiulan to hold a grudge against Overwatch. Her father killed by the omnics, her mother drowned in the flooding, and her sister displaced and sent to the Ural refugee camp in Russia," Widowmaker muttered as she recalled what she had read.

"I'm guessing that's not the end of it though," Lena said. "After Widow mentioned the dam it was Adriana who brought up the refugee camp," she pointed out.

Winston hummed and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"That's because those who did survive the flooding were sent there after an agreement was made with Russia to take them in after China pledged more military support to push back the omnics swarming the country. Ural was supposed to be safe and far removed from the fighting. Supposed to, but everyone saw the news of what happened there," Winston explained.

"The first disaster was when a fire swept through killing hundreds of people. The second time Overwatch received word that the omnic armies were marching again and would be getting dangerously close to a small city. No expense was spared to send out a force to meet them and evacuate the people. But their path also took them on the east side of the mountains by the refugee camp. Some argued that the army had never gone over that far before as it would involve going over the mountains. Others said it didn't matter. Realistically there were nearly a million people there. A total evacuation was impossible in the time available anyway," Winston continued.

"The government and Overwatch together evacuated the town but the omnic army split. While the heavier units shifted towards the city a smaller force of bastion units and aerial bombers headed towards the settlement. All outgoing communications were blocked and the heavy units kept up a steady bombardment. Not only pushing them back but keeping anyone else from leaving to warn the camp," Winston said wearily.

"872,354 people dead or critically injured. To date its still the worst disaster of the Omnic War," Angela said quietly. Sombra wiggled a few fingers and a photo came up. One of Xiulan and the other clearly a relative. Widowmaker could easily see the resemblance.

"Xiulan's sister was at the refugee camp and was waiting to be picked up. A special Overwatch transport was going to drop off badly needed medical supplies and get Xiulan's sister and a few others out to their family members. However the flight was cancelled when news of the omnic army came through. Too big of a risk they said," Sombra commented. Everyone grimaced at that news. So close to safety and just a bit too late.

"What about Taal Volcano?" Widowmaker asked changing subjects. Sombra clicked her nails and brought up video and news reports from that incident.

"Not family related but Xiulan was in fact undercover there as a company doctor investigating a geothermal drilling company. They claimed they absolutely, positively were not drilling closer to the lava tubes then they were legally allowed in order to provide geothermal power. They were also suspected of sheltering terrorists which is why Xiulan was there. Turns out they lied and the deep drilling vibrations triggered a minor earthquake that cascaded into a bigger one that triggered the volcano," Sombra explained as video of an erupting volcano showed up.

"Overwatch caught the men responsible but for lack of solid evidence they legally had to let them go. Xiulan was not only an eyewitness to the events but had recorded information proving they had lied about the drilling and about not sheltering and providing support to terrorists. However that evidence melted when lava cut off the main route back to her hideout and then melted it completely not long afterwards. Coming forward would not only have compromised her job as a spy for Overwatch but it wouldn't have been enough anyway. So it got buried literally and figuratively. No deaths but thousands displaced and Xiulan forced to keep quiet about five years of hard work," Sombra summed up.

"And with that everything makes sense," Widowmaker said dryly. Everyone turned to look at her but she didn't care. Let them look. Let them stare. "She's carrying a grudge for the death of her father, mother, and sister, and for Overwatch's inability to put away unrepentant criminals whose actions could have resulted in thousands of innocent deaths. Probably for who knows what else she saw while undercover with Blackwatch too," she said. Although that much was obvious to everyone already.

"But turning against Overwatch isn't enough. She wants to turn as many people as possible against them as well. She wants to expose their crimes, real or perceived, so everyone can see how corrupt they are. That's why she can't let me go. Because of what I represent to her. A victory over Overwatch and her biggest strike back against them for what they did to her. She took an innocent woman and turned her into a merciless killer for Overwatch's biggest enemy, Talon. An assassin who hunted down agents, active and former, whenever Talon wanted like a giant middle finger right to the face of anyone who supports Overwatch and their ideals," Widowmaker sneered as her hands gripped the armrest of the chair tighter.

"I always knew I was just a trophy to put on her shelf and this just proves it. I don't care who she lost. I don't care what Overwatch did or failed to do. I don't care about her grudges. She kidnapped, tortured, and brainwashed us. She took away the man Amélie loved and destroyed her happiness. I don't care about anything else. I want Xiulan's head on a stake and I want her to suffer. I want to put a bullet through her and watch her bleed at the hands of the same person she turned into a monster," Widowmaker spat out. She could feel her anger rising and this time there was nothing holding her back or stopping her from feeling it and for that she was glad.

"She could have spent her time working to change things, working to make sure that Overwatch was better, working to make sure other people didn't have to suffer like she did, and instead Xiulan went to _Talo_ n. She not only supported murders and terrorists she became one herself just to satisfy her thirst for revenge. Amélie is never going to be the same again. She's never going to be able to fully take care of herself or even have peace of mind. What Xiulan did to her... to us is always going to be there. I don't care what Xiulan's so called reasons are! I want her to die!" Widowmaker screamed at them as she jumped up from her chair.

Widowmaker didn't care if she sounded hypocritical. She didn't care if she was using her own pain to justify causing it to someone else. She didn't care if she was right or Xiulan was wrong or if both of them were just opposite sides of the same coin in all of this.

"The only reason I even exist in this world at all is to protect Amélie because Talon, directed by Xiulan, made her suffer. So no, I don't care what Xiulan is going through or what happened to make her this way. If she was upset over losing her family she could have gotten help to deal with her pain. That's what therapy is for. Instead she's tortured innocent people to satisfy her own need to lash out and to blame someone for what she went though. So just screw everyone else who lost someone that day too I suppose," Widowmaker was so furious her hands were shaking. She wanted to throttle someone, something, anything.

The room fell silent. So still that even the echo of a pin drop would have been swallowed up. Nobody moved. Probably afraid that Widowmaker might jump across the table at them if they so much as coughed. Finally Angela spoke up. Even her quiet voice was surprisingly loud in the silence.

"First and foremost I am a doctor who saves lives, not takes them," Angela said softly. "But I won't act like this isn't personal for me as well despite my misgivings. Xiulan..." she had to stop and looked down. Her lips were quivering with emotion, "Xiulan took one of my best friends away from me and I may never be able to get that back again," she said painfully.

Widowmaker flinched as she felt a pang of surprise and then deep hurt come from Amélie who was quietly listening in. They _had_ been friends once. She remembered that. Not much but it was still there. They had been closer then sisters and now that bridge was gone. Burned by past mistakes and Talon's schemes.

"Xiulan tortured Amélie and got Gérard killed. That's bad enough but lets not pretend like she started or stopped there. She kidnapped Razor and tried to use their personality disorder and difficulty feeling empathy to make them a supersoldier. She endorsed the kidnapping of Nano, a self aware A.I. and forced them into Razor's body without their consent. All the people we rescued from the desert were there with Xiulan's approval and oversight. They were tortured and experimented on and then left there when they were considered of no further use to Talon. She's experimented on animals and has even sent her own loyal soldiers out to be sacrificed just to play mind games with Widowmaker. She sent a sniper knowing they would get caught and then killed her via an elite strike team that is now also dead," Angela reminded them.

"I may disagree with Widowmaker's... passionate feelings on the matter but I do agree that Xiulan has to be stopped permanently Xiulan won't quit until she's dead or, forgive me for saying this Widowmaker, she'll try to break you psychologically and then torture Amélie until Nightshade reappears and gets rid of you for her. Xiulan already knows Nightshade will help her. Then there are other Talon labs around the world that we don't know about where other people are still being experimented on," Angela pointed out.

Widowmaker shuddered at the thought and had to sit down again. She felt Lena's hand slip into her's and squeezed it tightly for comfort. Realistically it was an outcome she had to consider. As long as she was around and Amélie believed in her ability to keep her safe then Nightshade was effectively a non issue. But if her conviction was shaken or Amélie's confidence faltered then that doubt was all Xiulan would need to wedge her way back into their head.

_That's what she's doing by throwing these soldiers at me. By attacking me, attacking Lena. She's trying to get in my mind. Get me to start doubting that I can protect the people I care about. Once she does that I'll never get her back out of my head,_ Widowmaker thought grimly.

_Xiulan doesn't belong in here and neither does Nightshade. Even if you don't believe in yourself I always will! I'll never let you go. Especially not to someone bad like them!_ Amélie promised her. Widowmaker sighed at that reassurance. If nothing else at least Amélie believed in her.

Sombra twisted a pinky in her ear and leaned forward dramatically.

"Did I hear you correctly? Are you really supporting taking Xiulan down for good?" Sombra asked in genuine surprise. Widowmaker didn't bother to hide her surprise either. Of all the people here she would have sworn that Angela would be firmly against taking down Xiulan no matter what.

"I won't pretend that I'm ok with walking up and killing her because I'm not and I never will be but I'm sure you already knew that but lets be honest here. I may value every life but I also won't sit back and pretend like Xiulan is someone worth saving. Not even by us. She's already shown us where she stands in all of this and how far she's willing to go in order to get it. She's had her chances already and slapped them away in the name of revenge. I don't like this and I'm sure we'll butt heads on how to proceed but in the end something has to be done to stop her and I won't pretend that I don't think she deserves this. Doctor or not I'm still a person," Angela told them.

"I agree with Angela," Winston said. He adjusted his glasses and looked over at Widowmaker. "I joined Overwatch because I wanted to save people and protect those closest to me. I don't want to kill anyone but I will if they threaten those I care for. I already have when those Talon soldiers invaded this Watchpoint and I would do it again if they forced me to. Lena is part of my family and Widowmaker is someone she cares about and believes in. I trusted her judgement when this started and I trust it now. Besides I'm sure that regardless of whether we help or not she's going to stand with Widowmaker on this," Winston pointed out.

Widowmaker realized then that Lena had been unusually quiet during all of this and turned to look at her curiously. Lena squirmed a bit under their attention before straightening up in her chair.

"You know I love you guys but..." Lena stopped and looked at Widowmaker with such tenderness that it made her heart skip a beat. "But I've already promised myself that if Widowmaker could be helped then I would see it through to the end. I'm not backing down from that. Widowmaker's right. Xiulan could have gotten help to deal with her pain, she could have tried to make sure a mistake like those never happened again but instead she just became angry until all she could think about was hurting others the same way," she paused and looked down. But Widowmaker couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from Lena.

"I could have become angry and bitter after my accident but I didn't let it consume me. I refused to. Instead I used it to help fuel my determination to make the world a better place and part of that is making sure that people like Talon can't continue to go around hurting people. If Widow is going after her then I want to be there by her side to help," Lena stated.

"Ugh seriously couldn't you have chosen someone a bit less sappy to fall for? I think I'm going to lose a tooth over how sweet that was," Sombra said wrinkling her nose. Widowmaker finally, and reluctantly, dragged her eyes away and scowled in response.

"Can we stay focused here?" Angela interrupted. Widowmaker huffed and bit back the smart remark she was getting ready to make.

"Angela's right. If we're going to do this we need to focus on a team. Who else do you want to know about this Widowmaker and how much? Of those who can and want to stay and help what support will they be providing? We'll also need to discuss moving operations elsewhere. Staying here in Gibraltar clearly isn't safe anymore," Winston explained. Widowmaker considered that.

"Everyone here needs to know about Xiulan's connection to Overwatch since any one of them could be targeted for being in contact with me just like Adriana was. As for a place to stay I might have an idea but only if we require a place to move to right away. Its not a base or security enforced Watchpoint but it is a place that Xiulan might not know about provided Sombra has been as careful as I think she has," Widowmaker said raising an eyebrow. Sombra looked confused for a moment before her expression brightened.

"Oh? Oh! Of course! Still hidden in plain sight but I can set up some extra protection if it turns out we need to use it. Not a bad idea in fact. I can start on that now," Sombra mused.

"That settles it then. Angela and I will inform the others and start looking at other places to set up so we'll have some options to look at if nothing else," Winston said. He pushed back from the table and then froze. "Unless you have something new to add?" he said. Widowmaker frowned and turned around in her chair. She sucked in a sharp breath when she saw Reaper standing there.

"Well look who decided to show up again. Did you have fun while you were away?" Sombra said dryly. Widowmaker could tell she wasn't amused. If anything Sombra had seemed very upset and disappointed by Reaper's tantrum and resulting disappearance from the Watchpoint.

"I was contacting someone. If it works out we might have some extra help against Xiulan," Reaper told them.

"We?" Angela asked curiously.

"I'm not saying it again doc," he snarled at her. "Nothing is certain but there's a possibility that Maximillien, a member of the Talon council might be willing to step aside at the very least. If he does other members will follow leaving Xiulan high and dry for... us... to pick off. Maybe he'll even provide actual worthwhile assistance if you can offer him a good enough deal. But that's up you Overwatch _heroes_ so you'll have to fight it out amongst yourselves," Reaper added.

"We need to find Zenyatta, Fareeha, and Satya to discuss this. The Talon prisoner mentioned something about him before," Angela said urgently.

"I've heard that name. Maximillen has his hands in countless businesses and has been seeking a business partnership with the Vishkar Corporation for years. Its highly unlikely that Satya doesn't know something more about him. You go find them while I get the others and let them know what Sombra discovered about Xiulan. We'll meet back here in an hour," Winston said. He paused and looked at Lena who glanced at Widowmaker who shook her head in response.

"That's between you. If Maximillien can be convinced to help in some way I certainly won't argue but I'm not going to get involved in any deals with him. I know better then that and Satya probably does as well if she's ever met him before," Widowmaker said. Lena made a face at that.

"I'll be there but just to listen in," Lena said quickly before Widowmaker could even so much as frown. "No shady deals where I sign my soul away on the dotted line all right love? I promise," she said.

"I didn't even say anything," Widowmaker said defensively.

"Didn't have to. I recognized that look you get when I want to do something your not comfortable with. You were already starting to frown at me. Don't deny it," Lena countered. Widowmaker couldn't refute that so she huffed lightly instead. Lena glanced between her and Reaper and cleared her throat.

"I'll uh... be just outside in the hall whenever you're ready," Lena said perceptively. "Lets talk when your done?" she asked in a softer voice just for her. Lena's eyes shimmered with concern and for one powerful moment Widowmaker ached to reach out and touch her. To stroke her cheek and watch the worry melt away. Instead she shivered as her mind revolted and her hand gave a violent spasm, feeling like someone had just stuck needles into it. She hated that. Hated how hard it was sometimes just to touch other people. To touch Lena the way she had started wanting to.

"Of course," Widowmaker murmured. Lena didn't look any less worried for her but she squeezed her hand tightly all the same before leaving. She sighed heavily and tried with little success to rub the tingling out of her hand when Lena wasn't looking. Reaper walked up and stood there looming over her. He did it more out of habit then intention but it was always annoying.

"What they said about you wasn't true and its obvious from the way she treats you that Lena certainly doesn't feel that way either," Reaper told her. She grimaced at the reference and looked over at Sombra who didn't even bother pretending like she wasn't eavesdropping. She just waved a hand before going back to work on the holo screens now floating around her. No point in acting like she didn't know who he was referring to. 

"You don't even like Lena," Widowmaker reminded him. Not that he particularly liked anyone anymore beyond her and Sombra.

"No I don't. I cant stand her perky excitement and incessant chatter. How you deal with it is far beyond me," Reaper snorted.

"At least Lena can hold an intelligent conversation in something other then grunts and snarls," Sombra injected. Widowmaker couldn't help but smirk at how accurate that was.

" _My point_ ," Reaper growled, "Is that your different around her. You don't look like you hurt as much when she's with you," he said. Widowmaker didn't have an answer to that. It did hurt less with Lena around. Everything she had been through seemed just easier to bear with Lena there beside her to talk to and confide in.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming back," Widowmaker confessed. Reaper uncrossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably.

"Before we left the villa in France I agreed to help. I said I would go all in and I meant it. Winston all but told me I was only here out of guilt and as much as I hate to admit it he was right and I should feel guilty. I could have done more for you, I should have done more for you and I didn't, I haven't, and that's not good enough. I'm sorry Widowmaker. I'm sorry I didn't do more to stop Xiulan from hurting you," Reaper apologized.

Today would be one of many surprises it seemed. Widowmaker felt her chest tighten and emotion swell up in her throat. She couldn't hate him before and she certainly couldn't now either. She could feel Amélie swell with happiness as well. Gabriel was back and that's all she cared about. Maybe she didn't blame Gabriel for not doing enough but Widowmaker couldn't say she agreed with that reasoning. But he was back now and whether she liked it or not it was a relief to see him.

"Look... I know how important finding Jack and Ana again is to you but Amélie needs you here Gabriel. We need to know you're going to see this through until Xiulan is dead. No matter what else may come up along the way," Widowmaker said pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah no more running off in a fit of anger. Just make sure to flash those lovestruck doe eyes at Lena when I'm not around to gag over it," Reaper told her. Widowmaker twitched and seriously considered knifing him for a moment before suppressing the urge. She most certainly did not have "doe eyes."

"Nice to have you back," Widowmaker said dryly. She wasn't sure if she meant it but part of her was relieved all the same.


End file.
